L'enfant des deux rives V2
by Naemir
Summary: "Yadrov, sympathique bourgade d'Amestris, vous accueille dans son bourg fleuri, son marché gourmand et ses landes vertes à perte de vue" Edward y voyait plutôt : "village fantôme et habitants hystériques". Collègue indésirable, aussi. Les frères Elric avaient toujours travaillé en duo, et il était hors de question qu'il mène la vie facile à leur troisième roue.
1. Au commencement

Bien le bonjour mes petits canetons boiteux. Pour les anciens et les habitués qui seraient arrivés ici à la suite de ma note dans la précédente version, ravie de vous revoir et merci de votre patience et de votre courage. Pour les autres, curieux, qui auraient cliqué sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

Vous êtes ici sur la V2 de ma précédente fic :_ l'Enfant des Deux Rives._

Je vous laisse lire, je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre.

Aucun des personnages du manga ne m'appartient, bien entendu. Je me réserve toutefois la maternité des quelques OC qui trainent, de ci, de là.

FMA est la propriété de son auteur, la fantastique et vénérée **Hiromu Arakawa**. Gloire à notre déesse.

* * *

Au commencement furent les flammes.

Dures, brûlantes et assassines.

Puis vinrent les cris.

Déchirants, terrifiants et inhumains.

Ensuite, le sang.

Pourpre, métallique et écœurant.

Et la Peur.

Étouffante, énorme et malsaine.

Le Chant.

Celui des fusils, des femmes et des enfants. De ceux que l'on massacre comme des animaux, les hurlements d'agonie, le bruit de la vie qui quitte un corps en lambeaux. Celui des éclairs et des pleurs, du rugissement du vent qui vient charrier là cette musique incessante.

Violente, sauvage.

Mélodie de guerre sur le sable du désert.

L'ocre devient rouge.

Le vent devient haine et menace.

L'Enfer, réalité.

* * *

Bien, ceci n'est que le prologue, les autres chapitres sont plus longs et le premier est déjà disponible à la lecture.

Je reprends les grandes lignes de ma note, vous êtes ici sur la V2 d'une ancienne fic, que j'ai terminé dans son intégralité, cette fois ci. Le rythme de publication des chapitres sera à hauteur d'une fois par semaine, le weekend éventuellement, sauf exception ou gros pépin de mon côté.

Si j'ai le temps, je pourrais éventuellement crayonner un peu dessus, auquel cas vous serez avertis et je mettrais les liens en description.

Je vais également poster en parallèle cette fic sur mon compte AO3 (sous le même nom), donc pas d'inquiétude si vous la croisez là bas également, c'est moi et non un vol odieu

Quelques petites précisions supplémentaires. Il va y avoir des OC. Un, en particulier, puisque cette fic sert à l'introduire dans l'univers de FMA. Je vous préviens donc d'entrée le jeu, afin que vous ne regrettiez pas des heures de lecture perdue pour une plot qui ne vous intéresserait pas. Qu'on se rassure toutefois, j'espère avoir fait un travail décent là dessus pour rendre le personnage aussi humain que possible et ne pas lui prêter des supers pouvoirs de la mort qui tue et qui n'auraient pas le moindre sens. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt l'inverse, parfois.

Ensuite, cette fic se déroule avant les évènements de Lior, afin qu'elle puisse s'inscrire tant dans la chronologie du manga que des deux animés. Et ce qui évite les spoils si jamais vous êtes encore en train de lire et/ou regarder cette formidable épopée.

Si vous avez la moindre question ou remarque, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, notamment au niveau des fautes. C'est techniquement corrigé de bout en bout mais je suis tellement de fois revenue sur cette fic que certaines auraient très bien pu échapper à ma vigilance.

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu. Oh, et je réponds aux reviews, y compris pour les anonymes, alors n'hésitez pas, j'adore papoter. Et oui, cette "outro" est plus longue que mon prologue. Et oui je m'en fous.


	2. Dossier tardif

_East City, 4 ans après la rupture d'un interdit, au détour d'une rue…_

_ J'en ai marre, marre, marre, MARRE !

Le hurlement fut d'une rare puissance, dispersant au passage une volée de moineaux qui s'envolèrent à tire-d'aile sans demander leur reste. Assise sur son banc, la petite vieille en chignon blanc et cabas rayé du siècle dernier qui les nourrissait avec une patience et une maitrise acquises par l'âge, leva la tête. Par-delà ses lunettes, elle lança un regard courroucé au jeune homme non loin d'elle, qui se foutait de son indignation comme de sa première transmutation ratée tant il était concentré à déballer sa mauvaise humeur en un long chapelet d'insultes. Voyant que son regard réprobateur n'avait pas fait mouche, elle l'accompagna d'un fort « humf » désobligeant.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Et parce que le blond si vulgaire n'avait pas peur d'engueuler une vieille femme, il se tourna vers elle, furieux. Devenues aussi cramoisies que ses joues, ses oreilles laissaient presque échapper des jets de vapeur sous l'effet de la colère.

_ QUOI ?! Aboya-t-il le plus aimablement du monde. Elle a quelque chose à redire, la vioc—

_ GRAND FRERE !

Le blond ferma la bouche dans un claquement sonore, la vieille femme choquée esquissant cependant un sourire satisfait cependant que quelqu'un se donnait enfin la peine de faire taire cet atroce petit voyou. Son regard rendu noir devant l'irrespect de l'adolescent s'agrandit brusquement et elle poussa un hoquet de peur. Immédiatement, la vénérable serra contre elle son cabas, de crainte que la grande armure médiévale —encore un de ces jeunes drogués, elle en était persuadée—ne vienne le lui voler. A quoi servait l'argent du contribuable, si la police était donc aussi incompétente pour nettoyer leurs rues de ces délinquants !?

_ Franchement… Tu me fais honte, Grand-frère.

Même si le heaume de l'armure ne laissait passer aucune expression sur son visage grossier, sa voix suffisait amplement pour comprendre que la personne sous la carapace de fer n'approuvait pas le moins du monde l'attitude de son acolyte. Le petit blond en manteau rouge se tourna vers l'armure d'un bloc, la vision de cette imposante stature capable d'arrêter un bœuf en pleine course ne semblant pas le rebuter plus que cela.

_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! Je commence à en avoir ras le cu—

_ Edward !

La vieille dame se leva en chancelant et fila le long du trottoir, pestant contre ces parents irresponsables, incapables de gérer correctement leur progéniture. Jamais, de son temps, on ne se serait permis une telle chose et ces jeunes gens ne s'en seraient pas tirés sans la moindre réprimande. Elle laissa donc derrière elle le blondinet survolté et son armure intégrale. Armure, qui n'était autre que le frère cadet de l'adolescent et qui tentait de faire comprendre à son frère, par A + B, qu'agresser les inconnus dans la rue, même s'il était d'une humeur de chien, n'était pas une attitude convenable pour un Alchimiste d'Etat.

Edward Elric, donc, qui du haut de ses 15 ans hurlait à tort et à travers des propos incompréhensibles, à l'encontre de cette petite vieille qui l'avait bien cherché, de ce bâtard de Colonel qui le convoquait après lui avoir donné congé deux jours plus tôt Winry Rockbell qui lui avait encore défoncé la tête à coup de clé de 12 et ces crétins de pigeons qui se croyaient plus malins que lui en roucoulant sous son nez. Il pestait contre le monde entier, puisque le monde entier était contre lui.

Alphonse, calme et sage, choisit d'attendre que son frère en finisse avec ce simulacre de crise de nerfs avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route. Edward finit par s'arrêter de lui-même, la gorge en feu et plus rouge que son manteau, haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

_ C'est bon ? S'enquit son jeune frère non sans une pointe d'ironie et d'agacement. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de dire quoique ce soit —quand bien même il en avait furieusement envie— Edward se contenta de lui balancer un regard noir. Alphonse l'ignora, prit la valise de son frère et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le QG du district Est qui se dressait fièrement à quelques rues de là, haute construction blanche et majestueuse. Bien entendu, il ne payait pas de mine en face de celui de la capitale, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'abriter d'excellents éléments. Dont un qu'Edward aurait voulu étrangler à tout prix.

Colonel Roy Mustang, le trop célèbre Flame Alchemist.

L'homme, proche de la trentaine —information hautement tenue secrète—, cheveux bruns et regard de nuit, héro d'une guerre sanglante, coureur de jupons et flemmard professionnel, jouissant d'un excellent salaire et d'une notoriété qui l'était tout autant. Il faisait partie de ces hommes que rien n'arrête et a qui tout souri, habité qu'il était d'une détermination sans faille. Le genre de type capable de recruter pour le compte de l'armée un môme de 12 ans et d'en faire un chien bien obéissant dans le seul but de grimper plus rapidement les échelons.

Sale con.

Un sale con prétentieux qui se foutait de sa gueule en permanence, l'accablait de remarques désobligeantes et lui collait sur le dos les missions les plus exécrables et dont personne ne voulait. C'était en pensant à ses moqueries incessantes que le jeune homme passa les hautes grilles du QG Est, les mains dans les poches et marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Habituée à le voir en ces lieux, malgré ces périodes où il n'y foutait pas les pieds pendant des mois —pour le plus grand plaisir de certains, parfois peu enjoués à l'idée d'avoir à faire avec son caractère pour le moins explosif—, la secrétaire ne lui demanda pas la moindre pièce d'identité et le salua gentiment d'un signe de la main, auquel les deux Elric répondirent. Quelques officiers dans les couloirs s'étonnèrent de déjà les revoir et bientôt, les frères étaient arrivés —trop vite au goût d'Edward— devant le bureau maudit.

_ Et c'est parti, soupira-t-il doucement en faisant voler ses mèches devant ses yeux. J'espère au moins que ce crétin a une bonne raison pour nous faire revenir ici.

Le Colonel les avait appelés la veille, ordonnant au Fullmetal de rentrer prestement pour une affaire urgente alors qu'il lui avait donné carte blanche quelques jours plus tôt et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir vers des sentiers plus cléments.

_« Quoique tu puisses en penser Fullmetal, ici, c'est moi qui donne les ordres et tu n'as pas à tergiverser._

__ Et c'est bien dommage!_

__ Lorsqu'on est un chien de l'armé, on obéit au premier coup de sifflet. Demain, 17h dans mon bureau, c'est un ordre. »_

Comme de coutume, Ed avait hurlé, tempêté, l'avait traité de tous les noms, histoire de se défouler, mais c'était bien tout. Quoiqu'il en dise ou en pense, justement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait signé avec l'armée en toute connaissance de cause. Et en tant que clébard bien dressé, il avait appris à japper devant son maitre quand celui-ci venait à le solliciter. Même s'il n'hésitait pas à donner quelques coups de dents sans gravité quand l'occasion se présentait. Mais même Edward, avec toute sa fougue et sa colère, n'aurait pas pris le risque idiot de mordre la main métaphorique qui le nourrissait.

Ce fut donc avec un grand soupir désabusé que le jeune alchimiste pénétra dans l'antichambre où travaillaient ses collègues.

_ Salut la compagnie !

A leur entrée, tous relevèrent la tête, des sourires ourlant leurs lèvres avant qu'un _clic_ sonore ne se fasse entendre. Les militaires replongèrent derechef dans leur paperasse respective, une sueur froide dégoulinant le long de leurs dos.

_ Restez concentrés messieurs, lança une voix dure et sèche depuis un coin de la pièce. Edward, Alphonse, bonjour.

_ Bonjour Lieutenant.

Certes, le ton qu'avaient employé les deux frères était un peu trop enjoué, mais il fallait au moins ça pour ne pas se faire trouer la peau par la jolie blonde qui s'avançait vers eux en rangeant son arme de service. Le premier Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye leur offrit un grand sourire, surveillant ses acolytes du coin de l'œil, à la recherche des tire-au-flanc. Son regard d'aigle, immanquablement, revenait constamment sur la porte close du bureau du Colonel.

_ A peine partis que vous revenez déjà.

_ Mustang nous a convoqués hier, grimaça Edward, boudeur et mécontent. Ce type est une vraie girouette.

Riza inclina la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait —et subissait aussi, les revirements soudains de son supérieur— et les invita à s'assoir sur la banquette dans un coin du bureau.

_ Le Colonel est en entretien pour le moment, indiqua-t-elle. Il vous recevra dans une demi-heure environ.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Fullmetal ne lève les yeux au ciel, irrité. Ce type venait le faire chier en le rappelant au QG à la dernière minute et il n'était même pas foutu de respecter les horaires qu'il lui avait lui-même donnés ? Le Colonel ne méritait décidément pas son salaire… Avec un soupir, pendant qu'Hawkeye retournait à son bureau et ses tâches quotidiennes, Edward se tourna vers son frère.

_ A mon avis, ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu, dit-il avec un sourire un peu triste. Tu devrais chercher un hôtel en attendant et rester là-bas.

Alphonse se raidit un peu, de manière inconsciente. Edward ne risquait strictement rien ici, entouré de militaires —à dire vrai, _il _ était le danger ici, plutôt que l'inverse— mais l'idée de laisser son frère seul ne l'enchantait pas. Cela ne l'enchantait jamais, qu'elle qu'en fut la raison, grande comme insignifiante. Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, et plus encore à la mort de leur mère, il n'y avait toujours eu que _les frères Elric_. Et ce, pour n'importe quelle situation.

Ed perçut sans doute cette inquiétude bien particulière qui étreignait souvent son cadet car il lui tapota le bras, émettant un bruit métallique et creux.

_ Allez vieille branche, c'est pas comme si j'allais lui sauter à la gorge non plus. Je te promets que je ne tenterais rien sur ce bâtard.

Une autre raison pour laquelle Al détestait laisser Ed tout seul. Le blond était certes plus adulte que la plupart des adolescents de son âge mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire l'enfant et de se montrer particulièrement stupide et à fleur de peau lorsqu'il voyait le Colonel Mustang. Le risque que l'un des deux finisse en steak tartare avant la fin de leur entrevue était foutrement élevé. Hawkeye leva le nez de son papier et lui assura d'une voix forte qu'elle veillerait à ce que rien ne dégénère, tant du côté de l'Alchimiste que de son aîné. Avec un sourire un peu crispé et un rire un peu trop bruyant pour être parfaitement rassuré, Edward se tourna de nouveau vers son frère en remerciant le Lieutenant.

_ Essaye l'hôtel qu'on prend habituellement. Appelle-moi une fois arrivé, je prendrai un taxi pour te rejoindre.

_ Très bien. Sois prudent et ne te mets pas en colère, surtout.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

_ Oui maman. Allez, grouille, maintenant, sinon on n'aura pas une seule chambre de libre et on devra crécher aux dortoirs.

_ A tout à l'heure, grand frère.

Edward agita la main et l'armure sortit de la pièce en grinçant à chaque pas. Le lourd écho de sa marche se perdit dans les couloirs et le calme revint finalement sur le bureau. Avec un énième soupir fatigué, Ed se laissa tomber avec autant de grâce qu'un paquet de linge sale sur la banquette la plus proche. Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre, les feuilles des arbres volant sous le vent glacé et violent de la fin d'automne.

₪.₪.₪

Une heure trente-deux.

C'était le temps qu'il avait attendu avant de pouvoir voir le Colonel. Une heure trente-deux au lieu de la demi-heure promise, il y avait de quoi gueuler. Doublement même, lorsqu'il constata qu'en plus d'être en retard, le Colonel ne s'en excusait même pas. Profondément enfoncé dans son fauteuil, il l'accueillit avec un air un peu chiffonné mais gardant sur le visage ce putain de sourire en coin que le blond haïssait tant. Le militaire lui désigna le fauteuil face à son bureau et Ed y prit place, non sans un regard mauvais. Il n'avait plus vraiment le courage de se lancer dans une altercation verbale tant il était épuisé et n'aspirait plus désormais qu'à en finir au plus vite. Avec la sale manie de son supérieur à lui chercher tout le temps des poux, ça n'était pas gagné.

_ Eh bien Fullmetal, toujours aussi court sur pattes depuis la dernière fois.

Edward grinça des dents. Bien, il commençait les hostilités rudement rapidement, le bougre. Vertement, il répliqua.

_ La dernière fois, c'était il y a peine deux jours. Alors si vous en veniez au fait, que je puisse me tirer d'ici et aller m'occuper de mes propres affaires, je vous remercie.

Mustang sourit de nouveau, amusé et moqueur mais pour une fois, ne le poussa pas plus loin et lui jeta un dossier. Ed l'attrapa avant de le parcourir du regard pendant que le brun lui exposait la situation. L'alchimiste n'en retint pas grand-chose ; des disparitions inexpliquées, un village paumé, du matériel endommagé. Encore une mission à la con qui allait lui faire perdre un temps infini dans ses recherches pour la Pierre. A tous les coups, ce bâtard en uniforme bouffant l'avait fait exprès, dans le seul plaisir de le faire chier. Edward en était persuadé n'importe quel autre militaire aurait pu se charger de cette enquête et l'on n'avait certainement pas besoin de dépêcher un Alchimiste d'Etat pour cela.

_ … Et tu travailleras en partenariat avec Eurus, acheva Mustang en rangeant quelques papiers dans un tiroir de façon à lui montrer qu'il avait fini son speech.

Edward tiqua et se redressa un peu, sortant de sa lecture.

_ Pardon ?

Mustang lui renvoya un sourire amusé.

_ Tes oreilles sont si petites que tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

_ ET VOS OREILLES A VOUS, VIEUX DÉBRIS !?

La vision du blond avait viré au rouge. Mustang le regarda un moment, riant intérieurement, histoire de ne pas se faire charcuter par le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui, contre toute attente, respira profondément pour se calmer et reprit difficilement une couleur plus humaine.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de partenaire ? J'en ai déjà un et il s'appelle Alphonse.

_ Désormais, son nom sera Eurus et vous travaillerez de concert.

_ Vous voulez me faire bosser avec un autre Alchimiste.

_ Précisément.

_ Allez-vous faire foutre, Colonel. Je ne bosserai pas avec un crétin qui me ralentira. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour votre mission, je rentre à l'hôtel. Et oubliez-moi pendant quelques temps comme vous auriez dû le faire, merci bien.

Ed fit mine de se lever, laissant là le dossier que lui avait confié le Colonel, lorsque celui-ci le rappela à l'ordre. Sa voix s'était faite bien moins enjouée et moqueuse.

_ Reste ici Fullmetal, c'est un ordre et tu n'as pas à passer outre.

_ Non mais attendez, s'énerva le jeune homme en se tournant vers lui vivement, sur les nerfs.

Mustang le fit taire d'un signe de main impérieux et le gosse obéit, mouché. D'ordinaire il ne se laissait pas faire aussi facilement mais quelque chose dans l'expression du Colonel le forçait à écouter. Un mélange de dureté et de froideur, ce genre de regard qu'on n'aimerait pas croiser tous les jours. Ne pas croiser du tout d'ailleurs. Ed sentit un désagréable frisson remonter le long de son dos.

_ Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur cet ordre de mission Fullmetal, commença le plus vieux. Sa voix était grave, à l'image de son regard, glacée. Figures-toi que le militaire qui vient de quitter mon bureau avant que tu n'y entres fait partie des hauts gradés de ce bâtiment.

Edward fut très tenté de répondre un cinglant mais ô combien jouissif: _et alors?_

_ Et ce même homme s'est étonné des frais impressionnants que je demandais au Haut Commandement afin de réparer tes boulettes monstrueuses. Ne nie pas, coupa le brun alors qu'Edward ouvrait la bouche pour protester. Ok, il était peut-être un peu brutal parfois mais ce n'était pas toujours entièrement de sa faute.

_ J'ai toujours été pointé du doigt, et pas souvent en bien, parce que je t'avais recruté, Fullmetal.

_Fallait y réfléchir avant ! En quoi ça me concerne, sa réputation ?_

_ Nombreux ont été ceux qui se sont souvent demandés pourquoi je m'encombrais d'un subordonné aussi instable que toi.

Ah. Edward comprenait mieux, à présent, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Mustang se pencha un peu en avant pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur le bureau, gênant à souhait.

_ Au moindre faux pas de ta part, j'ai les hauts gradés qui me tomberont sur le dos et qui t'attendront au tournant. Et il me semble que tu as encore besoin de l'armée. Aussi, tu n'as pas à discuter : tu travailleras avec l'Alchimiste Eurus, qui saura te cadrer si nécessaire. Prie cependant pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un coup d'œil équivoque vers son bras droit, qu'Edward serra automatiquement contre lui, le visage fermé. Il était vrai qu'il avait causé pas mal de dégâts matériels ces derniers temps, mais il ne pensait pas être aussi près du gouffre que ça. Il avait peine à l'admettre mais ce bâtard avait raison.

_ Des questions, Fullmetal ? Interrogea Mustang, un discret sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Pour tout avouer, il avait quelque peu abusé : la situation n'était pas _si_ dramatique que cela et si le général Hakuro était passé le voir —en stationnement au QG Est— c'était uniquement pour lui réclamer des dossiers en retard, pour changer. Évidemment, il lui avait parlé d'Edward, glissant au passage qu'il ne semblait pas avoir tant de contrôle que ça sur ses hommes. Et Mustang étant Mustang, le coup à son égo avait été rude à digérer. S'il pouvait obtenir un peu plus de sérieux et de maturité de la part de son plus jeune subordonné en accentuant outrageusement les lignes, il n'allait pas se priver. Qui avait dit que Roy Mustang était une personne honnête ? Il était temps qu'Edward comprenne que l'armée ne lui ferait pas le moindre cadeau et qu'il ne pourrait rester en roue libre s'il voulait arriver à ses propres fins.

Le blond hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et Roy se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège, les mains religieusement croisées devant lui.

_ Tu peux prendre ton dossier. Lis-le et reviens me voir demain. Tu partiras avec Eurus dans la matinée.

_ Très bien, grinça Ed à contre cœur en attrapant la chemise cartonnée. Il n'avait même pas envie de demander qui était cet Alchimiste tant il était en colère contre Mustang qui ne lui laissait aucune issue, comme d'habitude. Sans même le saluer, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Ah, au fait ! S'exclama le militaire en lui faisant signe de revenir. Il fouilla un moment dans ses tiroirs pour en tirer une autre chemise en carton. Il l'agita à l'adresse d'Edward qui grogna de frustration. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que c'était, maintenant ? Il revint lentement vers le bureau.

_ Apporte ça chez moi je te prie, je ne pense pas que je rentrerai ce soir.

Edward crut qu'il allait s'étouffer sous tant de culot. Mais pour qui le prenait-il, ce connard ? Son serviteur attitré ? Il était peut-être un chien de l'armée mais certainement pas la bonniche de Roy Mustang !

_ Attendez une minute ! Je ne suis pas votre larbin, j'ai pas à vous rendre de service, salaud !

_ Considère que cela fait partie de ta mission. Voici mon adresse.

_ VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ?! SI VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS M'ABAISSER A ÇA, VOUS VOUS FOURREZ LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL JUSQU'AU COUDE MON P'TIT PÈRE !

₪.₪.₪

…

Bordel.

Il se demandait encore _comment_ il avait pu se faire pigeonner à ce point-là.

_Ah oui, ce connard et ses menaces à la con._

Edward soupira et shoota rageusement dans un caillou qui partit heurter le lampadaire le plus proche. Les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, il fulminait gentiment, ressassant mille injures à l'encontre de son supérieur. Comment ce méprisable petit —il pouvait se le permettre, même si la réalité était autre dans sa tête, Mustang était inférieur, point— connard arrogant osait le traiter comme un vulgaire larbin ? En fouinant bien, il était persuadé qu'il trouverait des lois pour dénoncer les agissements de Roy à l'égard de ses employés. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de harcèlement, après tout. Oh, il aurait dû mettre Hawkeye au courant, quel abruti il avait été, car la femme ne l'aurait certainement pas raté, pour son plus grand plaisir. Edward jeta un méchant coup d'œil à la pochette sous son bras, catalyseur de tous ses maux actuels.

Que pouvait-elle bien contenir, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi l'emmener chez lui ? Y aurait-il seulement quelqu'un là-bas ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Mustang était célibataire et Edward ne tenait pas à se trouver nez à nez avec une… conquête d'un soir, venue l'attendre en petite tenue. Bonjour le malaise si jamais c'était le cas. Groumphant dans sa barbe inexistante, le blondinet avançait rapidement le long des trottoirs glissants, l'humidité dans l'air annonçant une superbe averse pour la nuit.

Arrivé au coin de la rue, il fouilla un moment dans ses poches avant d'en tirer le papier que lui avait donné Mustang, levant le nez pour repérer l'endroit, plissant les yeux pour espérer voir les panneaux indicatifs sur les murs des immeubles alentour.

_Te faudrait-il un tabouret pour arriver à lire la signalétique, Fullmetal ?_

Même dans sa tête, ce bâtard venait se foutre de lui avec son horrible voix cynique et moqueuse.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le blond arriva finalement à destination ; une petite rue enclavée et déserte —rien de bien étonnant étant donné l'heure et le temps—, où s'agençaient des immeubles de quelques étages et des pavillons simples bordés de jardins minuscules.

_ Alors, marmonna le plus jeune, nez baissé sur son morceau de papier. C'est pas possible mais il écrit avec ses pieds ou quoi ?! C'est quoi ce chiffre, là…

Sans parvenir à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes de son supérieur, l'alchimiste en fut réduit à scruter toutes les boites aux lettres qui passaient à sa portée. Heureusement que les rapports et autres documents officiels nécessitaient l'emploi d'une machine à écrire ; même Edward, qui n'était guère adroit avec une plume —sa main dominante était malheureusement partie en fumée en même temps que sa jambe et le corps de son frère— n'aurait pas voulu d'un torchon pareil. Il finit par trouver la demeure qu'il cherchait, fomentant déjà des plans machiavéliques pour nuire au militaire, sous quelle que forme que ce soit —il avait son adresse, il était tout puissant, désormais— et resta à scruter la façade pendant quelques secondes.

Eternel célibataire habitué à ramener diverses donzelles à son bras, Edward s'était naturellement figuré que le Mustang crècherait dans un appartement discret, un peu étroit —il n'était que Colonel, après tout—mais bien suffisant pour ramener ses conquêtes d'un soir à la maison. Rien à voir, donc, avec la maison un peu vieillotte à étages qui lui faisait face, pourvue d'un jardinet tout aussi ridicule que ses voisines. De la lumière filtrait des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée à travers les rideaux tirés, preuve qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Et donc une potentielle femme en nuisette de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ed s'avança rapidement et frappa sèchement. Mine de rien, il commençait à se faire tard et froid, la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà et il avait faim. Ses automails réagissaient un peu trop vivement à la météo du moment et il n'aurait pas été étonné de se prendre l'averse menaçante sur le chemin du retour, compte tenu de sa chance naturelle.

Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'une envie : remettre les documents à son _mystérieux_ correspondant et se carapater aussi rapidement que possible pour s'emplir la panse et se mettre au chaud. Il casserait la gueule à Mustang demain ça pouvait bien attendre jusque-là.

Devant l'absence de réponse dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent son premier coup, le jeune homme, mécontent, tapa à nouveau sur le battant en utilisant cette fois ci son auto-mail. Il avait peut-être besoin de se faire entendre Mustang vivait peut-être encore chez sa mère, après tout.

Edward manqua d'éclater de rire à la vision du brun, sermonné par une vieille femme aux cheveux gris qui lui tirait les oreilles parce qu'il rentrait après le couvre-feu. Oh, par les dieux, la nouvelle serait définitivement incroyable et il ne manquerait pas d'en faire état à tous ceux qu'il croiserait. Perdu dans ses délires amusés, il sursauta brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, inondant le seuil d'une vive lueur jaunâtre.

Bon. Ce n'était certainement pas sa mère ou bien la femme qui lui faisait désormais face avait découvert la fontaine de jouvence. Pieds nus, un T-shirt gris trop grand jeté sur des épaules minces et un short fané par le temps la jeune fille brune s'appuyait contre la porte, les clés encore en main. Le blond faillit s'étrangler de stupeur et d'horreur à la fois.

_Putain de merde mais ! Mais quel pervers ! Elle est à peine plus âgée que moi !_

Son interlocutrice scruta la rue, le surplombant de quelques marches et la lumière dans son dos empêchait Edward de distinguer correctement ses traits. Il la vit néanmoins froncer méchamment les sourcils et un désagréable frisson lui remonta le long du dos.

_Non… elle va pas oser… Elle va pas oser faire ça…_

Avec un reniflement sec et irrité, la jeune fille referma brusquement la porte, le laissant comme un con sur le perron, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte.

_Elle l'a fait._

Écumant de rage et se sentant profondément humilité, Edward retourna violemment martyriser la porte, se foutant bien désormais d'y percer un trou sous la force de ses coups. Porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée, toujours avec la même ado brune si peu vêtue qui arborait maintenant un air profondément agacé.

_ C'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?! Faut que je sorte vous botter le cul pour que vous compreniez qu— oh.

Elle baissa finalement les yeux sur la crevette à poils blonds et dont le visage virait lentement mais sûrement au rouge brique, trépignant sur place et se retenant visiblement de lui coller son poing serré dans la tronche. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette foutue conna—

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, petit ?

Edward suffoqua d'indignation et gonfla les joues pour pousser la gueulante du siècle alors que son esprit l'imaginait déjà en train de l'étrangler. Il ne la connaissait pas le moins du monde, elle était potentiellement une relation de son supérieur hiérarchique et il s'apprêtait à lui remettre des documents militaires —ce qui impliquait qu'elle était quelque part elle aussi liée au corps de l'armée, donc possiblement une collègue voire même une gradée— mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas le moins du monde de retapisser sa porte d'entrée avec son sang. Il avait tué pour moins que ça, vraiment.

La jeune femme le regarda passer par toutes les couleurs, sceptique et peut être vaguement inquiète —un humain virant au violet n'était jamais bon signe — puis elle sembla remarquer la pochette qu'il se trimbalait sous le bras et la lumière se fit.

_ Oh, c'est Roy qui t'envoie, comprit-elle en attrapant les papiers d'un geste vif. Merci.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et se mit à lire en l'ignorant superbement. Sans rien ajouter, pas même un au revoir qui aurait éventuellement pu lui faire regagner quelques points auprès de l'alchimiste, elle ferma la porte, le coupant net dans son élan et l'empêchant ainsi de l'accabler de mille et une injures colorées. Qu'elle avait plus que méritées, il fallait être honnête.

Edward resta sur place comme un imbécile, encore sous le choc, estomaqué par tant d'indélicatesse. Le blond balança un instant entre l'envie d'entrer de force chez son supérieur en défonçant allégrement la porte pour exposer son point de vue à la jeune fille quant à son déplorable comportement, je vous remercie mon cher. Et tourner les talons en maudissant si fort qu'il en dérangerait tout le voisinage et tenter d'oublier ce lamentable début de soirée.

Finalement, sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils se recroisent un jour —ou alors, le sang coulerait à flots— et parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à se les cailler, le jeune homme s'éloigna en maugréant, non sans mentalement préparer sa tirade du lendemain à l'égard du Colonel et de son invitée sans scrupules.

* * *

Je précise. Oui. Mes chapitres sont tous longs, donc habituez vous ^^ celui ci ne fait pas partie des plus longs, d'ailleurs.

Dans tous les cas, merci pour la lecture et à la semaine prochaine sans faute. Sauf si l'Internet s'effondre et que le monde meurt. Ou tout autre catastrophe de classe apocalypse de ce genre.


	3. vive le vent, vive le vent

Lorsque la porte de son bureau vola en éclats, Roy Mustang, l'un des militaires les plus charismatiques qui soit dans ce QG, dormait paisiblement sur un oreiller de dossiers urgents. Le bruit le tira de sa somnolence, due à une nuit blanche quasi complète, si on exceptait les trois heures de repos prises sur sa paperasse, et le militaire sursauta violemment. Il renversa au passage une pile de rapports fraichement triés, se fit mal au cou en se redressant et crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsqu'il aperçut un éclat doré devant lui, signe qu'Hawkeye l'avait bel et bien surpris en train de flemmarder. Totalement contre sa volonté, certes, mais son Lieutenant tenait rarement compte de ce type d'antécédents.

_ Pitié Lieutenant, je peux tout vous expliquer!

Edward haussa un sourcil avant de lui lancer un regard moqueur, sourire insolent à l'appui, en voyant son supérieur joindre les mains en une prière désespérée et fermer les yeux. Le jeune blond éclata de rire tandis qu'Alphonse pénétrait doucement dans la pièce, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ces grincements et couinements d'armure vide et mal huilée rendirent la tâche définitivement impossible et Mustang ouvrit un œil en les entendant. Bien malgré lui, il sentit le rouge de la honte saupoudrer légèrement ses joues.

_ J'savais que le Lieutenant Hawkeye était dure avec vous, mais à ce point-là! Plaisanta Fullmetal, d'une humeur badine ce matin-là, ayant très bien dormi, contrairement à son supérieur.

Le brun eut l'air mortifié, ce qui permit au plus jeune de s'étouffer de rire et il se réinstalla correctement, tentant de reprendre contenance et de sauver ce qu'il lui restait de fierté. Plus grand-chose d'ici peu, semblait-il : il était inconcevable que le blond le laisse vivre avec ça.

_ Hem. Que fais-tu ici, Fullmetal?

Bien que le ton fût sec et froid, Edward ne se démonta pas et se redressa pour lui faire face, goguenard. Mustang poussa un sifflement agacé.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de revenir, hier. Indiqua le jeune homme avec insolence, comme il savait si bien le faire. Votre mémoire commence à flancher, ce sont les premiers signes de la vieillesse, Mustang!

Ledit Mustang grinça furieusement des dents, touché sur un point particulièrement sensible. Nom d'un chien, il n'était PAS vieux ! Et cette insupportable crevette qui laissait sous-entendre que…

_ Cela m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas perdu en venant jusqu'ici, Fullmetal, les couloirs sont si grands et toi si petit…

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT SE FAIRE ECRASER PAR UN TAILLE-CRAYONS !?

_Quel est le rapport? _Songea Roy, amusé et rasséréné d'avoir pu si facilement le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pour cela au moins, il n'avait pas besoin d'être en forme.

Ignorant les agitations du jeune blond, à demi retenu par son armure de frère qui tentait de le calmer par tous les moyens, Mustang se cala dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sous son menton comme il en avait l'habitude. Son charisme et sa confiance revenaient au galop, pour son plus grand soulagement et ce petit incident n'était qu'une incartade sans gravité que le Fullmetal aurait tôt fait d'oublier. Il l'espérait, du moins. S'il venait à cafter auprès du Lieutenant… Le militaire secoua la tête et revint à leurs affaires, définitivement plus importantes.

_ Alors, as-tu remis les dossiers que je t'avais confiés hier soir?

À ces mots, Edward cessa immédiatement de hurler pour lui lancer un regard mauvais et l'épingler d'un index rageur.

_ Oui, j'l'ai fait. D'ailleurs à ce sujet je…

_ Et tu as lu le tiens?

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

_ Non, bien sûr que non, je l'ai donné en pâture à mon hamster nain.

_ J'ignorai qu'il existait des espèces plus petites que toi.

Le sourire de Mustang s'élargit —si tant soit peu que cela fût encore possible— alors qu'Edward vociférait tel un fauve en cage, s'agitant en tous sens.

_ ESPECE DE CONNARD SANS CERVELLE! VOUS VOUS CROYEZ MALIN SALE COLONEL DE…

_ Allons, calme toi, jamais Eurus ne voudra de toi si tu fais l'enfant de cette manière. Ce n'est pas une nounou.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN…RHAAA! De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre qu'il puisse me blairer ou pas votre alchimiste. Comptez pas sur moi pour lui faciliter la tâche, déclara Edward en croisant les bras, adoptant une mine boudeuse et enfantine absolument adorable.

Mustang, bien loin de se laisser attendrir —même s'il devait l'avouer : ça avait un petit côté mignon. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se servir de cette bouille juvénile pour entourlouper quelques demoiselles qui résistaient, dieu seul savait comment, à ses charmes— poussa un soupir fatigué en se massant l'arête du nez. Faire enrager Fullmetal était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris, certes, mais le comportement de l'adolescent pouvait parfois fortement lui taper sur le système. Comme la réponse puérile qu'il venait de lui donner.

À dire vrai, Roy s'en était douté et avait parfaitement conscience que cette nouvelle mission était un pur pari de sa part, en ce qui concernait sa réussite. Le blond avait un sacré caractère, un tempérament impulsif que peu pouvaient être à même de supporter ou de tolérer. Lui imposer un partenaire autre que son frère et de surcroit, du corps armé, impliquait également qu'ils ne pourraient mener leurs recherches sur la Pierre Philosophale en paix. Ce pour quoi Mustang avait choisi de mettre Eurus sur cette affaire plutôt qu'un autre. Certes, leurs personnalités respectives promettaient d'engendrer moult explosions et autres prises de bec mais son Alchimiste avait de nombreuses qualités indispensables et particulièrement celle de savoir tenir sa langue et ses secrets.

Et même si Edward était talentueux, Roy pouvait lui reconnaitre ça sans peine, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune garçon nerveux et dynamique qui avait besoin d'être dirigé un minimum pour atteindre son plein potentiel. Sur cette mission, il allait devoir être discret et Eurus serait parfaitement en mesure de le freiner et le conseiller. S'il daignait écouter, bien entendu. Et si leur collaboration fonctionnait comme il l'espérait ; les possibilités, tant pour les Elric que pour lui, seraient infinies.

_ Le fait est que tu n'as pas le choix, Fullmetal, trancha le plus vieux d'un ton ferme. Et je ne tolérai plus aucune protestation de ta part.

_ Comme si vous en teniez compte, de toute façon, marmonna l'ainé Elric, suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Mustang soupira une nouvelle fois mais n'ajouta rien de plus, conscient qu'il n'avait pas besoin de remettre de l'huile sur un feu déjà bien vivace.

_ Bien. Des questions concernant ta mission?

_ Oui. C'est dans le Nord-Est, c'est ça?

_ Exact.

Edward soupira sans que Roy n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en cuir noir qui lui était bien souvent réservé alors qu'Alphonse faisait un pas dans la pièce. D'ordinaire, il patientait à l'extérieur, n'étant pas membre de l'armée ; il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire là. Mais lorsqu'Edward était revenu la veille, totalement survolté et promettant au Colonel des centaines de morts douloureuses, il avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Sans doute Mustang avait-il lui aussi senti la menace émanant du blond car il n'avait émis aucune objection. Edward lança un regard à son frère.

_ Va falloir passer par Resembool.

Mustang fronça les sourcils, quelque peu largué. Il avait toujours été une vraie bille en géographie —Riza s'occupait toujours des plans de route, Maes s'en étant chargé lorsqu'ils avaient fait leurs classes ensembles— mais il savait tout de même que leur destination finale était bien éloignée de leur village natal.

_ J'espère que Winry ne verra pas l'éraflure sur ton épaule, rétorqua doucement Alphonse, compatissant. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Ed grimaça, dans l'attitude même de celui qui se remémore un mauvais souvenir et Mustang eut un petit sourire en coin un brin ironique. Il avait déjà croisé leur fameuse mécanicienne. Il s'était même demandé si elle n'avait pas un quelconque lien de parenté avec le lieutenant Hawkeye, parce que niveau caractère, elles se valaient largement. Il poussa un soupir désabusé en se penchant un peu vers l'arrière.

_ Le fier Fullmetal, la plus féroce des crevettes, dompté par une douce et frêle jeune fille! Quelle humiliation pour toi.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Edward ne sauta pas sur ses pieds à l'évocation du mot "crevette" et se contenta de lui lancer un regard des plus incrédules, ses lèvres s'ourlant autour du « _frêle et douce jeune fille »_, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde correspondre avec sa vision des choses.

_ On voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas Winry, vous. Douce et frêle ? Me faites pas rire, je suis même pas certain qu'elle soit humaine, alors une fille ?

_ Tu exagères, grand frère…

_ Ah, parce que tu crois qu'une fille _normale,_ t'accueillerait à coup de clé de 12 simplement parce que tu as un peu rayé la peinture de son automail, toi ?!

Bien embêté, Alphonse tenta néanmoins de tempérer les propos de son aîné, définitivement peu flatteurs à l'égard de leur amie d'enfance qui n'était certes pas tendre, mais ne tenait pas non plus lieu de monstre non plus. Presque pas, en tout cas.

_ Winry aime son travail…

_ Et toi tu n'en prends pas soin Fullmetal, ironisa le plus vieux de la pièce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le taquiner. Et aussi parce qu'il était quelque peu désappointé que sa remarque précédente n'ait eu aucun effet.

Edward se retourna vers lui et le pointa d'un index furieux.

_ Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! On vous a pas sonné, vieux crouton!

Le sourire invincible de Mustang s'écroula un peu et il plissa méchamment des yeux.

_ Comme oses-tu…? Siffla-t-il, vert de rage. Il n'était PAS vieux, bon sang ! Espèce de sale petit insolent!

_ QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL POURRAIT…!

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un « plaf » sec et sonore alors qu'une chemise cartonnée traversait allègrement la pièce, s'abattant sans douceur sur le visage de Mustang. La scène se figea, tandis que les feuilles glissaient lentement sur le bureau en un doux chuchotement. Mustang se tenait parfaitement immobile, choqué par cette attaque qu'il n'avait définitivement pas anticipée et les deux Elric, stupéfaits, les yeux exorbités. La porte dans leur dos pivota un peu plus pour laisser entrer le nouveau venu qui s'était invité de si étrange manière.

_ Je crois qu'il a raison en disant que tu vieillis, lança une voix un peu moqueuse et indéniablement féminine, qui les ramena tous à la réalité. Il y a quelques années, tu aurais évité ça même en dormant.

Ed tourna si rapidement la tête qu'il se fit mal au cou et ses yeux s'agrandirent au point où ils parurent sortir de son visage. S'échappant de l'étreinte de son cadet, il pointa brusquement la jeune fille qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci parut tout aussi surprise que lui.

_ La fille de l'autre soir!

_ Le petit blond!

Une veine palpita follement à la tempe du nain en question.

_ QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE NAIN ESPECE DE PETA…!

_Grand frère !

Alphonse eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le Fullmetal avant que celui-ci ne se jette, toutes griffes dehors, sur la brune étonnée qui n'avait pas esquissé un geste, sans doute trop surprise par sa brusque explosion sans la moindre raison valable.

_ Excusez-le, supplia immédiatement le plus jeune à l'adresse de la nouvelle venue, désespéré par la scène. Elle le dévisagea à son tour, reculant d'un pas prudent et se mettant instinctivement en garde.

Il fallait cependant avouer que se faire aborder le plus gentiment du monde par une armure de plus de cent kilos, retenant qui plus est un humain en pleine crise d'hystérie, avait de quoi être un tantinet déroutant. Par sécurité, elle mit un peu plus de distance entre elle et la furie blonde qui se démenait dans l'étreinte de l'armure. On l'avait prévenue de certains faits déroutants concernant les deux frères Elric mais elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce genre de choses. Elle plissa de jolis yeux ardoise à l'adresse de l'Alchimiste qui écumait, la bave aux lèvres et ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question avant de se faire elle aussi couper par la porte.

Cette fois ci, elle fit place à un jeune militaire maigre et roux, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur et qui ne semblait guère savoir comment s'y prendre ni à qui s'adresser dans ce joyeux bordel. Un peu nerveux, il se mit au garde-à-vous, ses talons claquant sèchement dans l'air, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener tout le monde à l'instant présent. Immédiatement devenu la cible de tous les regards, il s'empourpra.

_ Major Lewin ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix trop forte, essayant d'en dissimuler le tremblement et de faire abstraction du malaise évident de la situation. Le Lieutenant Général Grumman vous rappelle que votre examen annuel aura lieu dans la cour extérieure Est, à 10h30 précise, avec l'accord du Président.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et de stupeur, soudain désorientée, avant de tourner vivement la tête vers le Colonel qui avait viré bien pâle et trouvait un intérêt soudain à la contemplation de ses papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Son regard assassin lui fait baisser davantage la tête puis elle remercia le rouquin d'un signe, agacée.

_ Très bien. Sa voix était sèche et énervée, faisant déglutir le jeune homme pourtant de plusieurs années son aîné. J'y serais, vous pouvez disposer.

Edward ouvrit des yeux ronds, interloqué. Effectivement, le grade de Major, qu'il possédait lui aussi, conférait à cette fille un certain statut au sein de la hiérarchie et notamment d'avoir sous ses ordres certains troufions de rang inférieur, mais jamais il ne se serait lui-même permis de faire usage de son titre en présence du Colonel, représentant de l'autorité en cette pièce. Un minimum de respect et de réserve s'imposait en ce genre de circonstances, même s'il admettait être le premier à ne pas en tenir compte. Il n'avait jamais prétendu être un modèle en la matière non plus.

Mustang, cependant, ne dit rien, se contentant de trier fébrilement sa paperasse comme si cette activité était soudain devenue le centre de son univers. Le militaire roux les salua poliment et s'enfuit presque de la pièce qui commençait sérieusement se remplir d'une tension mauvaise.

Alphonse avait relâché son frère, celui-ci maintenant calmé et clairement intrigué par ce changement d'atmosphère et la présence de la brune de la veille, qui l'avait si mal accueillit. En pleine lumière, il se donna le loisir de l'étudier rapidement. Grande et sèche, elle était enveloppée d'un manteau manteau long qui lui tombait presque aux chevilles et qui semblait pourtant trop grand pour elle, dissimulant dans un premier temps l'uniforme bleu qu'elle portait en dessous. Il n'avait jamais été bon juge mais il estimait son âge à une petite vingtaine d'années et ses cheveux étaient… Clairement trop longs pour que cela fut encore légal. Attachées, les mèches brunes aux reflets châtains lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins et deux autres, d'un blanc anormalement clair, sans doute issues d'une décoloration abusive, encadraient un visage fin aux traits creusés par la fatigue que même le mat de sa peau ne parvenait à effacer.

Droite et raide, elle scrutait le Colonel d'une manière un peu trop froide, un peu trop dure. A tel point qu'Edward aurait presque pu lui témoigner une once de sympathie pour se tenir aussi vaillant sous l'accusation très nette de la fille.

_ L'examen annuel, hein? Persifla-t-elle à voix basse, un rictus douteux sur le visage, annonçant milles tourments. Dites-moi, _Colonel, _vous n'auriez pas _oublié _de me faire passer certains papiers, ces derniers temps ? Comme une convocation, par exemple ?

Le vouvoiement qu'elle venait d'employer était nettement effrayant. Edward eut un brusque déclic, faisant enfin le lien entre cette fille et le dossier qu'il lui avait remis. Sans doute le même que le sien.

Bon sang, alors ce serait elle qui…

Mustang se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, n'osant croiser son regard flamboyant.

_ Oh, euh…Tu crois?

L'adolescente poussa un étrange feulement de colère et Ed vit clairement son supérieur se ratatiner sur lui-même, penaud et cherchant visiblement une excuse potable à lui servir. Le blond eut la vision très nette du Lieutenant Hawkeye en train de le menacer avec ses chers 9mn et si la situation était affreusement comique, il se retint de rire. Mine de rien, il émanait de cette jeune femme une aura de colère assez impressionnante et il n'avait aucunement envie de se retrouver mêlé à cette affaire, simplement parce qu'il avait une trop grande gueule. Il avait un instinct de survie quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

_ _Tiṭṭu, _Roy ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée présenter, maintenant ?! Je n'ai strictement rien préparé !

Edward fronça les sourcils, étonné de sa familiarité. Avant de se rappeler que lui-même traitait bien son supérieur de bâtard à longueur de journée. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment méchant dans un sens, disons que c'était une petite habitude, un surnom…affectueux. Il ne se serait pas permis de le tutoyer. En plus, cet abruti aurait été capable de lui coller un blâme pour manque de respect envers un supérieur. Mais… elle vivait visiblement chez lui… Ils devaient donc se connaitre de manière plus intime qu'il ne l'était avec le brun et cette simple pensée le fit un peu blêmir, alors que Mustang laissait glisser ce manque de politesse, trouvant le courage de se redresser un peu, reprenant assurance.

_ Eh bien voilà un formidable exercice d'improvisation, Eurus. Lança-t-il, osant ajouter une pointe de sarcasme qui ne passa pas inaperçue et lui valut un regard chargé de noirceur.

La fille souffla un grand coup pour se calmer, se pinçant l'arête du nez et retenant visiblement une remarque bien sentie qui devait lui brûler les lèvres. Elle garda cependant le silence et laissa tomber sa sacoche sur le sol, les poings serrés. Edward leva les yeux vers son frère pour lui lancer un regard entendu. Ainsi il avait vu juste, Eurus, c'était elle.

Elle.

Bon sang, il allait devoir bosser avec une femme.

Loin d'avoir des préjugés sexistes, Edward n'avait comme expérience concernant la gente féminine qu'une clé de douze s'abattant sur son crâne et des hurlements déchirants à lui en crever les tympans. En de telles circonstances, il était difficile pour lui d'avoir un premier jugement impartial et autre que négatif, à propos de l'Alchimiste.

Cette dernière croisa les bras, levant les yeux au ciel. Sa colère était toujours là mais désormais teintée d'agacement.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire surtout. Dois-je rappeler que je ne suis revenue qu'hier matin à East City ? Tu es censé me donner ce genre d'information et me prévenir avant !

_ J'y songerais.

_ Il s'agit de ma licence. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il avait s'agit de la tienne ? S'énerva la plus jeune, incrédule devant ce sans-gêne irréprochable. Roy se cala dans son fauteuil et fit mine de regarder sa montre. Il jouait avec le feu, clairement et savait qu'il finirait par s'en mordre les doigts à un moment donné mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à la panique maintenant, sans quoi elle ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui.

_ Il est 10h28. Si tu veux arriver à l'heure…

La brune resta interdite, les yeux grands ouverts, puis elle tourna vivement les talons, son manteau suivant le mouvement dans une ample envolée de tissu et elle quitta la pièce à grands pas, une aura de colère dans son sillage.

Le silence retomba doucement sur le bureau et les Elric ne virent pas le discret soupir de soulagement que poussa le Colonel. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été très clean sur ce coup-là mais il devait avouer que cette histoire d'examen lui était complétement sortie de la tête. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment et il savait Eurus capable de rattraper le coup sans problème. Ed se tourna vers Mustang et ouvrit la bouche. Le militaire le coupa d'un geste tout en se levant.

_ Plus tard les questions, Fullmetal. Pour l'instant je vous invite à venir voir cet examen. Ce pourrait être particulièrement instructif.

Il passa près d'eux pour ouvrir la marche, interpellant ses collègues, attirant l'attention de son Lieutenant, sentinelle mortellement efficace. Elle se redressa, les yeux brillant d'un éclat dur.

_ Puis-je savoir où vous allez comme ça, mon _Colonel _?

La façon dont elle prononçait le grade de son supérieur laissait clairement entendre que, quelle que soit la réponse qu'il lui fournirait, elle ne serait pas reçue de manière favorable. Pas du tout. Le grand brun prit un air agacé qui s'effondra bien vite sous le regard froid de la jeune femme. Il se racla la gorge, tenta d'ignorer le Fullmetal qui se marrait doucement dans son dos, amusé de le voir si _impuissant_ face à son Lieutenant.

_ Le Major Lewin passe son examen annuel dans la cour Est, marmonna-t-il, mécontent comme un jeune enfant, détournant puérilement le regard.

_ Je le sais, elle est passée relativement énervée il y a moins d'une minute. Et en quoi cela vous autoriserait-il à sortir de votre bureau et délaisser vos rapports ?

Un bref silence surplomba le bureau, chacun se lançant des regards équivoques, se retenant bien d'ajouter son grain de sel, déjà tous à moitié prêts et sortis de la pièce. Ils ne tenaient pas à rater une occasion de délaisser leur propre besogne et aucun des militaires présents, les frères Elric inclus, ne souhaitaient attirer l'attention d'Hawkeye, ainsi que ses foudres. Ils avaient encore de belles années devant eux et comptaient bien en profiter. La blonde fixa le Colonel un long moment, ce dernier sentant un frisson désagréable lui monter le long du dos. Si elle le consignait dans son bureau comme elle prévoyait sûrement de le faire et de lui interdire l'accès à l'extérieur, s'en était fini de son autorité auprès du Fullmetal et de sa réputation. Au bout de trop longues minutes d'un silence écrasant, elle finit par détourner la tête pour dissimuler au reste du groupe son sourire en coin résolument amusé.

_ Vous serez dans l'obligation de rester ce soir pour travailler, Colonel. Sans quoi je vais devoir sévir.

Les Elric sursautèrent presque, stupéfaits du brusque revirement du Lieutenant, d'ordinaire ferme dans toutes ses décisions mais qui semblait soudain presque attendrie, comme si elle autorisait son fils à jouer avec les enfants des voisins. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'image que donnèrent la totalité des militaires, tout sourire, qui crièrent vivement leur joie. En deux temps, trois mouvements, tous étaient sortis du bureau d'un pas vif, laissant la trop sérieuse blonde seule au milieu de la pièce.

Elle laissa flotter son sourire sur ses lèvres et eut un léger soupir blasé, emportant son manteau avec elle avant de leur emboiter le pas.

₪.₪.₪

Bruyants.

Les militaires étaient bruyants et désordonnés, bien loin de leur calme habituel et de leur rigidité professionnelle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une masse informe d'un bleu éclatant, hurlant et trépignant sur place derrière les barrières qu'on avait dressées autour de la cour Est.

Edward avait rarement vu les soldats d'Amestris dans un tel état d'effervescence, se comportant comme une bande de collégiens qui attendent que deux de leurs camardes en viennent aux mains. Ce qui était le cas au final, et restait, du point de vue d'Edward, profondément désolant. Etait-ce réellement nécessaire de s'exciter autant ? Ils devaient réellement se faire chier pour arriver à en apprécier que des « honnêtes » gens se tapent dessus pour le plaisir de la foule. Et garder une licence d'Etat, accessoirement.

Jouant un peu des coudes, Fullmetal se fraya tant bien que mal un passage à la suite du Colonel dans cette marée humaine chaude et moite. Il détestait ça, être pressé de toutes parts sans aucune possibilité de se soustraire à cette masse grouillante et frémissante. S'en était répugnant et affreusement dérangeant.

Les Elric, précédés de la bande à Mustang et du Colonel, parvinrent enfin à destination, se calant dans un coin un peu à l'écart et plus calme, légèrement en hauteur qui leur permettait de voir le terrain dans son ensemble. Une estrade avait été montée à l'autre bout de leur position afin d'accueillir les jurés qui seraient, en cette occasion, les yeux du Président. Les renouvellements de licence se faisaient rarement en sa présence, tâche déléguée à un parterre de hauts gradés et autres Alchimistes. Cependant, les examens avaient en général lieu à la Capitale et seul le départ imminent d'Eurus pour sa prochaine mission l'avait autorisée à suivre la procédure d'évaluation à East City.

La cour Est ne faisait pas partie des plus grande du QG, néanmoins, elle était l'une des plus dégradée et ne risquait donc plus grand-chose de ce point de vue-là. Les aléas du terrain pouvaient également jouer en la faveur ou défaveur des combattants, ce qui ajoutait une nouvelle variable dans les combats et rapprochait les Alchimistes d'une situation un peu plus réaliste d'un possible champ de bataille.

De cette incertitude quant à l'issue finale, les militaires en tiraient parti et partout où il laissait trainer ses oreilles, Edward saisissait des prises de paris et autres pronostiques sur le futur vainqueur. Haussant les épaules, le jeune blond porta son attention sur le centre du terrain où évoluait un militaire jeune et dynamique, se pavanant comme un coq sur la terre battue. Le soldat présenta tour à tour les concurrents, désignant d'un geste de la main l'homme sur sa gauche qu'il présenta comme étant Rodney Kingston, surnommé « Mud ». L'Alchimiste était battit comme une armoire à glace, un visage buriné par le temps et les yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Il portait un uniforme usé et ses bottes étaient couvertes de traces de terre. Son air renfrogné faisait peur à voir et sa barbe de plusieurs jours n'arrangeait pas le portrait, déjà peu flatteur. Il y eut une série de sifflements d'encouragement, accompagnés d'exclamations diverses comme: « tu vas l'avoir la gamine! » ou « pas de quartier, elle a rien à faire ici. »

Edward nota que le fait que Eurus soit une femme n'était pas bien perçu. En y repensant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un_e _Alchimiste d'Etat, cette élite étant très fermée. Au sein de l'armée toute entière, les femmes ne possédaient pas de postes très importants, à quelques exceptions près. On préférait les cantonner dans des rôles de secrétaires ou autres assistantes. Encore une raison pour laquelle Ed n'aimait décidément pas cette institution et souhaitait en silence —tout en se maudissant pour avoir de telles pensées— que Roy Mustang parvienne à changer ça une fois arrivé au sommet de la pyramide. Sans être un féministe extrémiste, Edward partait du principe simple que les femmes devaient avoir les mêmes droits que les hommes. D'autant que les licences d'Alchimiste d'Etat n'étaient certainement pas données à la légère et que la jeune femme l'avait méritée, comme n'importe quel autre candidat.

À l'instar de Mud, Eurus —_Helena_, nota Ed dans un coin de sa tête, ne retenant que son prénom— eut le droit à sa part d'encouragements. La plupart venant des militaires de sexe féminin qui brandissaient des pancartes en hurlant des « les femmes vaincront ! ». Les hommes de la bande à Mustang se joignirent aux cris, levant les poings et encourageant la jeune femme qui restait droite et silencieuse. Ed leva les yeux vers son supérieur, surprenant un sourire doux et confiant sur ses traits. Cet homme était capable de sourire autrement qu'avec ironie ? C'était proprement incroyable. Et un rien dérangeant lorsqu'on n'y était pas préparé.

_ A vos marques!

L'attention entière des militaires se focalisa brusquement sur les deux Alchimistes au centre de la cour. Le présentateur commençait doucement à reculer vers l'estrade des hauts gradés qui s'avançaient un peu sur leurs sièges, avides. Plus en retrait, quelques-uns des examinateurs avaient sortis stylos et calepins pour prendre des notes.

_ Prêts ?

Les deux combattants se firent face, neutres et calmes, bien loin de l'agitation quasi hystérique qui émanait de la foule. L'autre monta sur l'estrade, hurlant dans son micro le coup d'envoi.

_ Partez !

Le reste se perdit au milieu d'un bruit assourdissant d'explosion alors que le sol au centre de la cour se fendait en deux, laissant la place à un monstrueux geyser boueux haut d'une dizaine de mètres. Edward écarquilla les yeux, n'en perdant pas une miette. De là où il se tenait, il ne pouvait pas voir de quelle sorte de cercle Mud se servait mais il était certain qu'il procédait à un alliage intéressant d'Alchimie élémentaire. Le Colonel avait raison : le combat promettait d'être très intéressant. Un flash gris éclaira un bref instant la scène et un sifflement menaçant monta soudain dans les airs alors que le sol se déchirait, des débris de terre volant en tous sens sous l'action d'un vent extrêmement violent.

Une autre explosion, plus forte que la première, vint leur vriller les oreilles alors que le geyser se heurtait au souffle puissant de l'attaque. La boue explosa, un nuage de poussières se forma, mélange de gravillons et de petits débris. Comme si on avait brusquement coupé son alimentation, la colonne se brisa en son milieu et Rodney ne perdit pas un instant alors que sa transmutation s'effondrait sur elle-même. Sans doute avait-il même prévu le coup, car il plaqua ses mains sur le sol et un éclair alchimique claqua immédiatement dans l'air. S'échappant de la colonne branlante, une lance de boue tourbillonna à travers le terrain en une parfaite verticale en direction de Eurus.

L'Alchimiste, loin de se dérober, planta solidement ses pieds dans le sol et les bras tendus comme pour se protéger, elle frappa violemment ses paumes entre elles. Avec un geste ample, qui rappela à un Ed médusé ; le mouvement effectué pour ouvrir des rideaux, Helena repoussa l'attaque, l'eau mêlée de terre s'écrasant sur un écran invisible en une parabole parfaite.

Un « oooh » d'extase retentit dans les tribunes, poussé par une horde de militaires en mal de sensations fortes. Sous la pression exercée par l'attaque boueuse, Helena recula néanmoins d'un pas. Immédiatement, une vague d'éclairs crépita sur le sol et plusieurs geysers, plus petits et concentrés que le premier, vinrent s'ouvrir dans son dos avant de retomber sur elle avec la force d'un marteau sur une enclume.

Bien malgré lui, Ed sentit un frisson d'appréhension remonter le long de son échine. Vue la force que Mud inculquait à ses attaques, Helena risquait fort de finir comme une crêpe si elle se prenait celle-ci de face.

Il se secoua un peu. Allons bon, voilà qu'il s'en faisait pour une fille qui l'avait traité de la pire des manières ? Si Mud l'envoyait à l'hosto, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal: Mustang annulerait cette foutue mission, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de poursuivre la sienne sur la Pierre.

L'eau brune explosa en une improbable forme de cloche tout autour de la jeune femme qui venait de lever ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête dans un geste de défense. Edward dut plisser les yeux pour apercevoir la scène, qui souleva un nuage ocre et épais. Les particules retombèrent lentement, soudain fendues par un jet de boue prenant la forme d'un pic acéré.

_ La vache ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Ed, estomaqué par la rapidité d'attaque de Mud. Le Colonel lui jeta un coup d'œil, délaissant le combat pour lui fournir quelques explications pour une fois bienvenues.

_ Mud a un avantage considérable en ce qui concerne le terrain. Il travaille avec une matière solide, ce qui est bien plus aisé, même si la plupart de ses transmutations nécessitent la présence d'eau à proximité. Il a de la chance sur ce point-ci également il a plu hier soir et avec la nappe phréatique qui court non loin, le sol est suffisamment détrempé. Sa corpulence et son côté un peu gauche laissent bien souvent à penser qu'il est lent dans ses mouvements et ses transmutations mais il n'en est rien. C'est un excellent Alchimiste.

_ J'vois ça. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui fait cette mission avec nous ? Ou tout seul tiens ! Après tout, il est parfaitement compétent, vous venez de le dire, alors autant lui confier l'affaire, il fera un excellent travail !

L'homme eut un rire moqueur, un sourire carnassier ornant ses lèvres et à nouveau, Edward trouva cette expression des plus dérangeantes. Trop d'émotions diverses passaient sur le visage d'ordinaire stoïque —ou moqueur, il allait en général avec ces deux expressions faciales— de Mustang pour que le plus jeune soit à l'aise avec la situation.

_ Parce que malgré tout, Eurus reste bien plus douée que lui.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, le jet boueux se fracassa à nouveau sur un mur intangible qui le dévia brutalement de sa course. Il frappa le sol avec une violence telle qu'il laissa dans son sillage une profonde ornière. Surgissant comme un diable hors de sa boite, Eurus émergea du nuage de poussière, la main tendue en arrière. Telle une joueuse de bowling professionnelle, elle ancra fermement ses pieds dans le sol et balança son bras vers l'avant. Suivant son mouvement gracieux et puissant, un souffle de vent traversa le terrain en une immense ligne droite, arrachant des morceaux de terre et de pierre. Quelques débris volèrent au milieu des militaires qui se dispersèrent en poussant des hurlements paniqués. Cette négligence pourrait lui couter quelques points négatifs auprès des jurés.

Edward toussa un peu, se protégeant le visage de son bras tant la puissance que dégageait l'attaque d'Helena était phénoménale. Sur un champ de bataille, nul doute qu'elle aurait fait des ravages. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, guère rassuré. Il n'avait jamais considéré l'Alchimie comme une arme mais plutôt comme un moyen d'aider et soutenir son prochain, quand bien même l'armée lui demandait de penser et d'agir autrement. Il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas à l'aise face à une telle agressivité, ni de l'inconscience avec laquelle était utilisée ce genre de pouvoir. Il aurait suffi d'une petite poignée d'Alchimistes pour s'emparer d'une ville toute entière, après tout. Et guère plus pour faire de même à l'échelle d'un pays. Leurs forces n'étaient jamais à négliger.

Mud réagit immédiatement à l'assaut, à peine surpris et un mur brun vint se dresser défensivement devant lui. Le coin supérieur droit explosa sous l'impact de l'air comprimé et il répliqua, envoyant une série de bras boueux en sa direction. Helena, recula d'un pas, ramenant son bras devant elle pour parer l'attaque mais un peu trop tardivement. Un filet de boue serpentant vivement dans sa direction la frappa sèchement sur le côté, l'envoyant bouler à quelques mètres de là et se payer assez sèchement un bloc de pierre qui stoppa net sa course. La foule poussa un « oooohhh » de stupéfaction et de ravissement. Des applaudissements éclatèrent un peu partout pour saluer la performance de Mud et Ed crut que l'examen prenait fin, Eurus ayant visiblement perdu ce match. Cependant, après une telle prestation, il était clair que sa licence allait être renouvelée. Il aurait fallût être fou pour se séparer d'une telle Alchimiste, qui n'usurpait pas son titre, ni son nom. Il se demanda un instant s'il aurait été capable de résister à Rodney Kingston plus longtemps qu'elle. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas autant joué sur la défensive car c'était, à son sens, ce qui l'avait perdue.

Il se secoua et carra inconsciemment les épaules. Evidemment qu'il aurait réussi il était le Fullmetal Alchemist tout de même !

Loin d'avoir le même avis que lui quant à la fin de ce combat qui ressemblait désormais plus à un règlement de comptes qu'un examen, Mud n'attendit pas que son adversaire se relève pour l'attaquer de nouveau, tentant de l'écraser sous un énorme poing pâteux. La jeune femme l'évita tant bien que mal, roulant sur le côté mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se remettre debout ou réfléchir davantage que déjà l'homme réitérait son attaque, ne lui laissant aucun répit. En quelques secondes, la cour Est devint pour lui un immense tape taupe.

Edward fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard à son frère qui, bien que ne pouvant afficher aucune émotion sur son masque de fer, semblait lui aussi perplexe et presque choqué de cet acharnement.

_ Pourquoi ne cessent-ils pas cet examen ? Demanda le plus jeune, outré. Le Major Lewin ne va pas tenir longtemps il est inutile de poursuivre cette mascarade.

Mustang se prit le menton dans la main, songeur, observant pensivement les Alchimistes, l'un enchainant coup sur coup sans se lasser, l'autre les esquivant tant bien que mal. D'énormes ornières creusaient le terrain de toutes parts, le faisant ressembler à un champ de mines dont l'Alchimiste à la mine maussade tirait habilement parti. Le Colonel se tapota distraitement les dents, visiblement pas inquiet pour un sou.

_ Les desseins du haut commandement sont impénétrables, se moqua-t-il, sarcastique. Et il faut avouer que Eurus les a habitués à bien plus. Elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

_ En attendant, ironisa Ed avec un sourire mesquin. Elle semble être en difficulté, votre Alchimiste. Vous avez pensé à un remplaçant pour notre mission, Colonel ?

_ Pressé de partir, Fullmetal ? Laisse-lui au moins le temps de nous montrer toute l'étendue de son talent.

Au même instant, Helena passa devant eux en un vol plané peu élégant, les surprenant par la trajectoire qu'elle effectua bien malgré elle. Edward se tourna vers son supérieur dont le visage était tordu par une drôle de grimace.

_ Vous disiez ? Se moqua-t-il en voyant la tête déconfite qu'arborait l'adulte. Qu'Helena se fasse battre à plate couture ne faisait visiblement pas partie de son plan et il n'avait clairement pas envisagé la possibilité d'un remplaçant. Si elle perdait, il devrait reculer la mission ou bien partir lui-même avec Fullmetal.

Et cela lui était définitivement impossible. Surtout si c'était pour supporter ses crises de colère incessantes et des remarques désagréables. Oui, parce qu'après tout, Ed le valait largement à ce niveau-là. Il serra les dents, se retenant de hurler avec les soldats dans son dos pour encourager la jeune fille et se contenta de lui adresser une supplique muette. Vu le coup qu'il lui avait joué —malgré lui, bien entendu ! —pour l'examen annuel, il n'était pas certain qu'elle soit particulièrement réceptive à sa demande.

Dans son dos, plusieurs militaires avaient entamé une série de pronostics, parlant tous en même temps d'une voix terriblement forte, pariant à qui mieux-mieux sur le futur vainqueur Mud, cela allait sans dire. Roy soupira ; ça lui apprendrait à oublier des évènements aussi importants. Dieu seul savait qu'il allait en entendre parler encore longtemps. Lewin était _extrêmement_ rancunière.

La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude, le visage couvert de terre et les cheveux emmêlés. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire dans l'état où elle se trouvait, mis à part déclarer forfait. Elle semblait épuisée, son bras gauche formait un angle étrange avec son épaule, comme si elle se l'était déboité. Mud, sûr de lui, arborait un sourire satisfait qui n'arrangeait rien à sa face cauchemardesque et plusieurs soupirs désabusés et déçus résonnèrent dans les rangs des militaires, principalement chez les femmes.

Près du groupe de la bande à Mustang, un attroupement c'était formé, composé essentiellement de jeunes recrues qui discutaient avec animation du combat en cours, pariant leur paye du mois sur le vainqueur.

_ Et vous, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc ! Lança subitement un des hommes en se tournant vers lui. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Le fumeur pivota vers le jeune qui venait de l'interpeler, un brun au teint maladif et le toisa de haut en bas. Pensif, il mâchonna sa cigarette avant de répondre, ses amis se penchant un peu dans sa direction pour mieux écouter. Seuls Mustang et les Elric restèrent de marbre, les yeux fixés sur le terrain, concentrés sur les mouvements saccadés de l'Alchimiste du Vent qui peinait à garder le rythme.

_ Moi j'parie sur la p'tite, lança le grand blond, les autres approuvant vivement. Elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air.

La jeune recrue éclata de rire, narquois.

_ Soyez raisonnable, Sous-Lieutenant Havoc ! Elle est en train de se faire charcuter. Contre Mud, elle n'a aucune chance, c'était couru d'avance.

_ C'est vous qu'avez pas les yeux en fasse des trous, les mioches. Observez donc et prenez-en de la graine ! Le Major Lewin est bien plus compétente que vous tous réunis !

Le brun le considéra un instant, sceptique, puis haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas poursuivre la conversation plus loin. Il se fichait éperdument des arguments du Sous-Lieutenant, lequel mâchonna pensivement le bout de sa cigarette.

_ Et toi, Ed ? Interrogea-t-il, toujours concentré sur le centre de la cour qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Tu en penses quoi ?

Le blond haussa vaguement les épaules à son tour.

_ Pas grand-chose, c'est dur de se faire une opinion sur un seul combat. Mais pour le moment je dirais que le Major Kingston a clairement l'avantage. Il mène totalement Eurus par le bout du nez, c'est évident. Elle est trop en retrait maintenant pour espérer pouvoir faire un mouvement décisif.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Bien sûr. Regardez-la, elle est à bout. C'est Mud qui va gagner. Cela dit, la maitrise du Major Lewin est assez impressionnante, je dois l'avouer.

Dans son dos, Alphonse hocha doucement la tête, signifiant qu'il partageait l'avis de son frère. Les attaques d'Helena étaient puissantes et précises, cependant, Kingston possédait une sérieuse longueur d'avance par rapport au terrain sur lequel ils évoluaient. D'un point de vue endurance également, il lui était nettement supérieur.

Le plus jeune ne parvenait toujours pas à saisir l'intérêt de faire durer ce combat et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la jeune femme qui se faisait proprement martyriser au milieu de la cour, sautant autour de l'Alchimiste de la Terre sans parvenir à le surprendre, glissant sur le sol, traçant de profonds sillons à chacun de ses déplacements. Elle risquait de se blesser sérieusement si cet examen ne prenait pas rapidement fin. Mais cela ne paraissait pas traverser l'esprit des hauts gradés d'East City, qui fixaient la scène, imperturbables.

Le Colonel revint vers eux —partit séduire une jolie minette qui encourageait son Alchimiste un peu plus loin— au moment où Helena se relevait tant bien que mal pour parer une nouvelle attaque de Mud. Le grand brun étudia rapidement la scène, ignorant le regard narquois que lui adressait Ed, persuadé que sur ce coup-là, il se retrouverait seul à partir en mission, voire carrément pas du tout. Le Flame Alchemist eut un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de malveillant, à la limite même du sadisme, ce qui alerta le plus jeune.

_ Je crois que Mud c'est fait avoir, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde. Près de lui, ses hommes eurent un sourire entendu et Havoc croisa les bras, satisfait.

_ Je savais bien que j'aurais dû parier sur la gamine, tout à l'heure.

_ Comment as-tu pu, ne serait-ce que songer à ce qu'elle perde ? S'insurgea Fuery en fronçant comiquement les sourcils, recevant le soutient de Falman et Breda.

Le grand fumeur leva les mains en signe de paix.

_ J'ai jamais dit que je n'avais pas confiance en elle ! Et puis de toute façon, Hawkeye m'aurait sans doute foutu une trempe si elle avait su que je pariais sur la petite.

_ Vous semblez avoir foi en ses capacités, fit remarquer Alphonse d'une voix douce. Fuery se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire candide sur le visage dans une parfaite représentation de la joie et de l'innocence même.

_ Bien sûr ! Helena est extrêmement douée ! S'exclama-t-il comme une évidence.

_ Et vous allez manquer la fin, bavards, coupa Falman, les faisant tous se retourner vers les deux Alchimistes.

Ils se tenaient à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, la jeune femme un peu voutée, la respiration difficile, à mi-chemin entre la fatigue et la satisfaction. Curieusement, le temps semblait s'être figé, chacun retenant sa respiration comme si le prochain coup allait être le dernier. Edward demeurait toujours aussi sceptique, ne comprenant pas comment ses collègues pouvaient être encore persuadés que Eurus pouvait gagner.

Brisant la bulle d'attente, Kingston frappa dans ses mains avant de les plaquer au sol, une violente lumière éblouissant l'assemblée. D'énormes pics de boue séchée surgirent du sol, assombrissant le terrain par leur hauteur, fonçant droit sur Helena qui tendit sa main gauche en avant, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il était inconcevable qu'elle puisse arrêter, voire seulement ralentir l'attaque, dans son état. On aurait dit que son épaule était sortie de sa place habituelle, tordant le tissu de sa manche d'une horrible manière.

Les langues de boue s'écrasèrent avec tant de force sur la barrière invisible, qu'elles explosèrent en tous sens, provoquant une marée ahurissante de débris. Le nuage eut à peine le temps de retomber qu'une déferlante de vent le déchira sur toute sa longueur, en direction de Mud qui recula d'un pas, fronçant ses sourcils broussailleux. Avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent de stupeur lorsqu'il aperçut Helena qui fonçait vers lui. Sans que personne ne comprenne _pourquoi_, la jeune Alchimiste sauta pour prendre de l'élan et retomba, jambe tendue, glissant sur une appréciable longueur sur le sol dévasté, son talon creusant une magnifique ornière parfaitement droite et totalement inutile.

Inutile…

Edward comprit instantanément lorsque la ligne qu'elle venait de tracer rejoignit un arc de cercle précédemment inscrit dans la terre, auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque-là. En un éclair, ses yeux ahuris captèrent le mélange de courbes et de segments qui s'entrecroisaient tout autour de l'Alchimiste de la Terre, passablement stupéfait. Alors, tous ces déplacements et ces esquives…

_ Un cercle de transmutation !

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que lui, Helena activa sa transmutation dans un violent éclat gris et blanc. La terre parut trembler cependant qu'un grondement effrayant s'élevait lentement dans les airs, paralysant les spectateurs médusés. De l'autre côté du terrain, un sourire victorieux sur le visage, une main plaquée sur le sol, Eurus fixait son adversaire avec une lueur carnassière dans les yeux. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir, encore moins celui de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Dans un craquement inhumain, le sol s'ouvrit en deux, le ciel se tordit doué d'une vie propre et en une seconde, une petite tornade ravageait les lieux. La foule poussa un hurlement, plusieurs groupes de militaires s'enfuirent en courant et le premier reflex des hauts gradés fut de se mettre à l'abri en descendant précipitamment de leur estrade. Sous la puissance du vent, Ed se sentit partir en arrière, se prenant l'armure de son frère dans le dos, ses plaques de tôle vibrant de manière discordante. Il songea un instant à Mud, prit au milieu de la tourmente, sans échappatoire.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, la colonne d'air en furie se calma d'un coup, la lumière de la transmutation s'évanouissant doucement, leur laissant de loisir de contempler, incrédules, le massacre ambiant.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? L'agencement des éléments nécessaire à la transmutation d'une tornade était affreusement compliqué. Lui-même, qui pouvait se targuer d'être un des meilleurs Alchimistes de son temps, n'était pas certain de pouvoir parvenir à un tel résultat en un laps de temps aussi court. Helena était pourtant bourrée de faiblesses, Kingston l'avait menée en bateau depuis le début de leur combat et elle avait retourné la scène en un claquement de main. Lui qui avait cru qu'elle n'était qu'une petite Alchimiste sans trop d'envergure, si ce n'était une technique relativement bonne, il se rendait finalement compte de son erreur.

Eurus était douée. Très douée.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le Colonel se recoiffer près de lui alors qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à refermer la bouche, encore sous le choc. Hagard, il pivota vers son supérieur dont le sourire moqueur aurait dû le mettre hors de lui s'il avait été en état de le comprendre.

_ Mais… Mais Bon Dieu c'est qui cette fille ?!

Le sourire de Mustang s'élargit et se tinta de fierté et d'amusement. Il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme qui appréciait d'un signe de tête les vociférations de joie et les félicitations que lui adressaient les militaires survoltés. Il était clair que cette année encore, sa licence serait renouvelée. Elle ne cessait de l'étonner, chaque examen étant l'occasion de lui montrer toute l'étendue de ses talents et sa maitrise parfaite de son domaine alchimique. Il ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'avoir dans son équipe. Et enseigné une grande partie de ce qu'elle savait, même si le plus grand mérite lui revenait pour sa ténacité.

_ Ça mon cher Fullmetal, c'est Helena Moera Lewin Mustang, ma fille adoptive.


	4. Trois Alchimistes dans un train

Bonjour mes bichons. Un autre chapitre, comme promis (toutes les semaines, je tiens le rythme sans oublier, je me surprends.)

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Dire qu'il était choqué aurait été un effroyable euphémisme. Il était plus que choqué. Outré aurait été un meilleur terme, peut-être. Outré que personne ne lui ait rien dit, furieux de devoir rallonger ses foulées pour maintenir le rythme auprès du Colonel et tenter de lui soutirer des informations. Mais Edward était clairement au-delà de tout cela, projeté dans un monde parallèle au leur, une 4ème dimension où les militaires étaient des gamins sans précédents, les Alchimistes d'Etat, de véritables machines à tuer et son supérieur, le père adoptif d'une fille à peine plus vieille que lui.

La réalité avait un goût particulièrement acre.

_ Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là !

Un peu plus loin devant lui —deux pas, à peine !— Roy Mustang jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, lui adressant un sourire narquois et moqueur, ce qui le fit virer lentement mais sûrement au rouge.

_ Ai-je l'air de plaisanter Fullmetal ?

_ Mais pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ?! S'énerva le plus jeune tandis qu'ils cheminaient rapidement à travers les couloirs du QG pour regagner le bureau de l'équipe.

Ils avaient laissé derrière eux leurs collègues et Helena, qu'ils avaient tout juste entr'aperçue alors qu'elle sortait du terrain sans un regard pour son adversaire. Le brun haussa les épaules, désinvolte, un mince sourire de satisfaction étirant ses traits. Qu'il était agréable de faire tourner le plus jeune en bourrique. Et qu'il était soulagé de voir que sa tête ne se retrouverait pas sur une pique, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver si jamais Helena n'était pas parvenue à vaincre son collègue alchimiste. Petite revanche en soi de sa part, d'ailleurs, puisque sa fille ne pouvait supporter l'homme qui le lui rendait bien. Mud avait dû se porter volontaire pour lui servir de « partenaire » avant même qu'Helena ne puisse demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Cela dit, les Alchimistes d'Etat étaient peu nombreux en stationnement au QG Est, ces temps-ci ; Kingston devait être le seul disponible.

_ Parce que tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé, Fullmetal.

_ Comment j'aurais pu le savoir !? Excusez-moi mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment du genre à avoir des gamins ! Roy Mustang et père de famille dans une même phrase, ça détonne un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis.

Mustang réprima un sourire un peu grimaçant. Il était vrai qu'avec sa réputation de tombeur, peu de personnes le savaient capable d'une prouesse pareille. Comme quoi, les apparences étaient fichtrement trompeuses, car malgré l'image de l'éternel célibataire, libre et sans entraves, Roy Mustang aimait beaucoup les enfants. Enfin, quand ceux-ci faisaient leurs nuits, étaient propres et savaient manger tout seuls. Il ne fallait trop lui en demander non plus.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du brun, Ed entrant à la suite de son supérieur en tirant une tête de trois pieds de long. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment le Colonel avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Une fille enfin ! _Sa_ fille ! Et quand aurait-il fini par lui dire, cet emplumé ? D'un autre côté, il pouvait concevoir que Mustang ait voulu dresser une barrière entre la famille et le travail, reléguant ainsi la jeune femme au simple rôle de subalterne lorsqu'elle se trouvait au QG, ou bien ne pas s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Mais de là à ne pas lui dire une chose aussi importante ! C'était pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ! Et il aurait sans doute croisé Helena tôt ou tard, quel était l'intérêt de lui cacher son existence ? D'ailleurs, comment diable avaient-ils fait pour ne jamais se croiser ?! Le Colonel aurait-il fait en sorte qu'ils ne se voient pas lorsqu'ils venaient rendre des rapports ou prendre des ordres missions ? Et quel homme, saint d'esprit, autorisait sa propre _fille_ à s'engager aussi jeune dans l'armée ? Parlez-moi d'un irresponsable.

Le jeune Alchimiste inspira fortement par le nez pour se calmer alors qu'il se jetait littéralement dans un fauteuil. Il ne parvenait pas à saisir le pourquoi d'une telle colère. Mustang lui avait dissimulé la présence de sa fille dans le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat, soit. Il ne connaissait la jeune fille ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam alors pourquoi la nouvelle l'ébranlait-elle à ce point-là ? Etait-ce parce qu'il découvrait une toute nouvelle facette de son supérieur, qu'il n'était pas certain s'il l'appréciait ou non ? Ou bien parce qu'il se sentait, quelque part, profondément trahi.

Malgré les dires du plus jeune, Mustang avait toujours eu une place et une importance certaine dans la vie des Elric. Il était celui qui leur avait proposé cet échappatoire, cette occasion de se racheter tous les deux de leurs fautes. Ed devait bien l'avouer, il avait confié à Mustang de nombreuses choses qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui. Même sans rien lui dire de vive voix, Roy avait ce don particulier de lire dans les yeux d'autrui et de les pousser dans la meilleure direction possible pour leur offrir la réponse qu'il jugeait la plus adéquate. Alors, certes, sans parler d'une figure paternelle de substitution, Mustang avait acquis une certaine stabilité dans la famille Elric, qui n'avait encore jamais connu de présence masculine forte dans leur entourage. Et Edward détestait cette sensation, clairement enfantine, de ne pas être le premier « gamin » dans la vie du Colonel et peut-être de ne pas être si spécial que cela à ses yeux_. _

D'un signe vague de la main, le plus vieux invita les deux Elric à s'assoir, lui-même gagnant son bureau et se calant dans son fauteuil comme il en avait l'habitude. Et attendit.

Ed lui renvoya un regard en biais auquel l'adulte répondit par un sourire affable.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Fullmetal ? S'enquit-il avait une fausse inquiétude.

_ On fait quoi là, au juste ? On attend votre fille, c'est ça ? Si elle est aussi ponctuelle que vous, on n'est pas rendu.

_ Sache que ce n'est pas ma _fille_ mais Eurus, rétorqua Mustang d'un ton un peu plus ferme. Une Alchimiste d'Etat au même titre que toi. Voire même plus expérimentée.

_ C'est avec elle que nous allons devoir travailler ? Demanda Alphonse, plus pour couper la parole à son frère ;qui menaçait de dire une connerie plus grosse que lui, que réellement confirmer une information qu'il avait déjà. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

_ Vous aurez tout le temps de lui demander ; je doute que cette mission dure moins d'une semaine, voire deux. Ah Eurus ! Tu sais te faire attendre ! Lança Mustang en se redressant alors que la porte pivotait pour laisser entrer la jeune.

Son visage était morose et sa démarche trainante, elle arborait une expression figée guère rassurante et darda sur son père un regard mauvais. Elle s'était rapidement changée, délaissant son uniforme tâchée de boue pour une tenue civile propre, ses cheveux encore un peu humides mais débarrassés de la moindre particule de terre. Son visage avait pris d'inquiétantes teintes blanchâtres.

_ Je crois que tu n'as rien à me dire quant à ma ponctualité, vu tous les dossiers que tu accumules sur ton bureau. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça. Fullmetal a été briffé ?

_ Je ne suis pas invisible, balança Ed de mauvaise humeur.

Helena se tourna vers lui, une vague d'énervement balayant l'air autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas encline à être aimable. Il était impressionnant de constater à quel point la fatigue semblait jouer sur ses nerfs et ronger les derniers liens de son self-control déjà bien mis à rude épreuve.

_ Bien —sa voix avait des accents mielleux tout à fait horripilants— dans ce cas, as-tu été briffé, _Fullmetal _?

Le plus jeune vit rouge, se retint de hurler et répondit le plus calmement du monde que oui, il avait lu son dossier, oui, il était au courant de tout et il savait où ils se rendaient, oui, il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir la supporter durant tout le voyage.

_ Bien, approuva Eurus, déjà un peu moins remontée que précédemment. Dans ce cas, si le Colonel n'a plus rien à ajouter, nous allons y aller. On a un train qui part dans 20 minutes. C'est le temps que vous avez pour faire vos valises.

_ Une seconde, Eurus, intervint enfin Roy, qui s'était fait étrangement petit, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment pour lui de trop la ramener. Helena se tourna vers lui, déjà prête à partir. Plus tôt ils seraient sortis d'ici, plus tôt ils auraient fini cette mission et elle pourrait rentrer faire dignement sa fête à son père. En toute légalité, qui plus est elle avait l'aval d'Hawkeye.

_ Quoi ?

_ Un peu d'amabilité ne te ferait pas de mal. N'ai-je pas dit que je m'excusais ?

_ Non.

Le Colonel toussota un peu, penaud avant de reprendre, faisant abstraction du regard désormais vide de sa fille.

_ Les Elric doivent d'abord passer par Resembool.

_ Resembool ? S'étonna la jeune femme. C'est à l'autre bout de notre destination. On ne peut pas se permettre un détour pareil. Décida-t-elle catégoriquement.

_ Mais on ne te demande pas ton avis, rétorqua méchamment Ed, que ses grands airs commençaient doucement à échauffer. Parce qu'elle était plus âgée que lui et plus « expérimentée », elle se permettait de jouer aux supérieurs tyranniques ? Et elle croyait vraiment qu'il allait rester là à lui obéir sagement ? Oh, naïve qu'elle était; il se ferait un plaisir de lui démontrer le contraire.

_ C'est pour l'automail de mon frère ! Intervint Al, inquiet de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'est pas équipé pour le froid et notre mécano se trouve à Resembool.

_ Oh…

Un air de compréhension passa sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se calma aussitôt. Elle considéra Ed, l'étudiant du regard comme si elle espérait voir le métal à travers ses vêtements, puis haussa les épaules. Un « clac » un peu sec retentit dans la pièce et son bras gauche sembla littéralement se déboiter, s'affaissant brusquement sans raison valable, ni que cela l'alarme plus que ça. Roy leva les yeux au ciel. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il lui aurait fait part de son opinion à propos de ça. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'en n'avaient pas discuté à maintes reprises, au fil des ans. Seulement, si Helena était sa fille, Eurus était sa subordonnée.

_ Je crois qu'une petite révision s'impose pour toi aussi. Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec Kingston.

_ Vous portez aussi un automail, Mlle Lewin ? demanda Alphonse en s'avançant un peu vers elle, intéressé. Il y avait chez la jeune femme quelque chose qui lui était familier sans qu'il ne puisse savoir quoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la petite de Mustang et lui rappelait inconsciemment son père adoptif.

_ Oui, au bras gauche.

Et c'était tout. Les porteurs des prothèses mécaniques s'étendaient rarement sur la nature de leur greffe. Une sorte de pudeur et de gêne, qui les empêchaient d'en parler librement. Le regard des autres également, y était pour beaucoup. Mieux valait cacher un automail que de le montrer au grand jour et devoir supporter les regards dégoulinant de pitié ou de dégout des personnes « valides ». Combien de fois Ed avait-il été fixé à la manière d'une bête curieuse, comme si le membre de métal était d'une quelconque confection malveillante. Son bras ne mordait pas ; s'était plutôt d'Edward dont il fallait se méfier.

_ Bon et bien dans ce cas, tout est réglé ! S'exclama Mustang avec un faux air joyeux, histoire de rompre l'atmosphère légèrement tendue. Un train pour Resembool part dans trois quarts d'heure, vous n'avez qu'à prendre celui-ci. Et oh, Eurus ! L'interpella-t-il une dernière fois alors que les Elric se levaient de leurs sièges et qu'Helena se dirigeait vers la porte, ramassant son sac au passage. Son bras gauche pendait un peu le long de son corps tel un poids mort. Elle se tourna vers lui, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Oui ?

_ Je veux des rapports réguliers, tu connais les lignes sécurisées. Pas plus de deux jours de silence. Passé ce délai, j'envoie des hommes vous récupérer.

_ Très bien.

Elle sortit de la pièce sans plus un regard, laissant les garçons derrière elle. Un petit silence succéda au bruit de la porte qui se referma et Mustang se détendit légèrement, laissant même un soupir passer ses lèvres. Avant qu'un sourire légèrement carnassier ne vienne s'y dessiner.

_ Eh bien, bon courage Fullmetal, je suis certain que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux.

Ed étouffa un grognement limite rageur et se détourna d'un coup, faisant signe à son frère de le suivre. La grosse armure se leva précipitamment et s'inclina avant de sortir à la suite de son ainé.

Le bureau redevint brusquement calme, soudain vide de toute autre présence que celle du militaire qui sourit doucement, affectueux. Avant de ricaner d'un air machiavélique en se tournant vers sa fenêtre.

Eurus et Fullmetal, ça allait donner.

₪.₪.₪

_Gare d'East City, quai n° 12_

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette grande courge…

_Grand frère !

_ Mais quoi ! S'énerva Edward en se tournant vers son frère, debout à côté de lui, leur valise à la main. Elle nous donne des ordres et après elle se casse ?! Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès ! Ah ça, pour ouvrir sa gueule et passer sa mauvaise humeur sur tout le monde, Madame est douée ! Mais arriver à l'heure, c'est bien comme son père !

_ Tu pourrais être un peu indulgent non ? Le rabroua le cadet avec un froncement de sourcil mental, à défaut de pouvoir le faire apparaître sur sa cuirasse. Rompu à l'exercice, Edward n'avait besoin de rien pour l'imaginer lui aussi.

Il détestait cette attitude de la part de son grand frère, si suffisante et agressive. Qu'avait donc fait Mlle Lewin pour qu'Ed la prenne aussi rapidement en grippe ? Il ne pouvait croire qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une bête rivalité, ou bien parce qu'elle était liée à Mustang et qu'il transférait la frustration qu'il avait du père, sur la fille. Cela aurait été des plus injuste mais Alphonse était habitué aux logiques tordues de son frère aîné. Tout pouvait être prétexte à l'engueulade, après tout. Ou bien était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait plus ou moins tenté d'assoir son autorité sur le Fullmetal, chose peu aisée à la base et qu'il tolérait encore moins quand son prétendu supérieur était de quelques années plus vieux que lui.

Mais Eurus n'avait pas agi sans raison non plus, même si le Colonel n'avait pas été très explicite à ce sujet, il avait plus ou moins officiellement déclaré la jeune femme comme responsable de leur petit groupe et il était normal qu'elle suive la procédure et distribuât quelques ordres pour les diriger. Alphonse leva son énorme tête et scruta la foule qui se formait sur les quais. Bien que les paroles de son frère fussent dures, il avait cependant raison. Leur train pour Resembool partait dans dix minutes, comme venait de le stipuler le chef de gare et le major Lewin n'était toujours pas en vue. Le prochain ne partait que le lendemain matin ils ne pouvaient se permettre de manquer celui-ci et prendre du retard avant même que ne commence leur mission.

A ses côtés, Edward poussa un grognement et heurta négligemment du bout du pied une canette qui trainait là, les mains enfoncées si profondément dans ses poches que son jeune frère s'étonnait qu'elles ne fussent pas encore trouées. Il y eut soudain un mouvement subtil dans le flot de voyageurs à l'autre bout du quai et Al repéra sans trop de mal la silhouette dégingandée qui s'avançait vers eux à grands pas, un sac de voyage en toile sur l'épaule.

_ Ed ! C'est bon elle est là !

Le blond leva les yeux de la canette martyrisée par ses soins et avisa lui aussi l'Alchimiste qui poussait un homme du coude pour pouvoir passer.

_ Eh bien c'est pas dommage ! S'exclama-t-il, de mauvaise humeur. Bon sang mais elle est pire que son père ! On n'apprend pas la ponctualité chez les Mustang ou quoi ?!

_Grand frère!

_ J'ai entendu, Fullmetal, lança Helena en arrivant à leur hauteur, légèrement essoufflée. Je vous prie de m'excusez, une affaire de dernière minute à régler.

_ Mais il n'y a pas de mal, lui assura Alphonse en s'inclinant un peu. Il remarqua ses traits un peu pales et tirés. Votre épaule vous fait souffrir ? Je peux prendre votre sac si vous voulez.

_ C'est très aimable à toi, Alphonse Elric, mais je devrai pouvoir m'en sortir, sourit la jeune femme, agréablement surprise de sa gentillesse si spontanée. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

_ Oh, eh bien…

_ Vous venez, ouais !? Gueula Ed depuis la porte du wagon dans lequel il s'était engouffré sitôt Gust arrivée. On n'a pas que ça à faire ! Al, grouille toi !

L'armure aurait volontiers voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris —en tassant bien, il était sûr de pouvoir y parvenir— tant le comportement sans gêne de son frère le mettait mal à l'aise. N'avait-il donc aucun savoir vivre ? Helena lui passa devant et grimpa à son tour, s'agrippant de sa main valide à la barre de sécurité afin de monter dans le train. Edward avait déjà choisi leurs places, une table de quatre personnes entourée de deux banquettes et s'était étalé de tout son long sur l'une d'elle avec un sans gêne irréprochable. Helena glissa son sac sous les sièges sans émettre le moindre commentaire et laissa Alphonse s'assoir en face de son frère, se plaçant elle-même à sa gauche, du côté de l'allée.

Et le silence tomba. Pesant et dérangeant, aucun des deux Alchimistes ne semblaient vouloir le rompre et Al ne tarda pas à se sentir affreusement mal à l'aise. Le contrôleur passa, jeta un regard en coin à la jeune fille qui n'en tint pas compte et le départ fut donné. Une dizaine de minutes passèrent ainsi, Edward fixant la jeune femme avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût, tripotant nerveusement sa montre.

Il devait l'avouer là, sur le champ, il n'aimait pas cette fille. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui déplaisait royalement et ce n'était pas le simple fait qu'elle soit arrivée en retard ou qu'elle soit la fille de Mustang —un peu tout de même, s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même—, ou bien encore qu'elle ait été assignée à cette mission avec lui

Il sentait chez elle comme une sorte de méfiance à leur égard, pas vraiment du mépris mais pas loin. On aurait dit qu'elle était constamment sur ses gardes et les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Sans doute avait-elle reçu des ordres à ce sujet, et cela l'irritait. Il n'était plus un enfant bon sang ! De par son attitude stoïque et raide, Eurus semblait froide et hautaine mais dans ses yeux ardoise brillait une lueur d'amusement, presque de moquerie qui n'était pas sans rappeler Mustang premier du nom.

Edward gronda intérieurement. Peut-être était-ce ça qui le gênait lorsqu'il regardait Lewin. L'impression d'avoir le Colonel en face de lui, qui le descendait encore et encore pour des broutilles, qui le rabrouait sans cesse et se moquait de lui.

En creusant d'avantage, il se serait sans doute rendu compte que ce n'était pas après Helena Lewin qu'il en avait ; mais bien son père adoptif. D'abord parce qu'il lui collait une mission de merde et lui faisait perdre son temps, ensuite parce qu'il devait se trainer une Alchimiste dans les pattes, cette Alchimiste étant bien entendu sa fille adoptive dont il n'avait jusque-là jamais entendue parler et enfin ; parce qu'il ignorait trop de choses sur cette même Alchimiste et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas lui accorder sa confiance ainsi.

Edward restait intimement persuadé que le Colonel l'avait mise au courant de bon nombre de choses les concernant tous deux, Al et lui. Mais quand était-il de la réciproque ? Il ignorait ce qu'elle savait à leur propos et cela avait le don de l'angoisser. Mustang lui avait-il confié ce pourquoi il était devenu Alchimiste d'Etat ? Elle finirait bien par découvrir qu'il était capable de transmuter sans cercle, que dirait-elle à ce moment-là ? Que savait-elle de leur histoire ? Son bras, sa jambe et le corps d''Alphonse ?

Et eux, qui se retrouvaient face à elle sans rien connaître de son parcours, encore moins son existence, qu'ils ignoraient jusque-là. Non, il ne pouvait lui faire confiance comme il ne pouvait supporter sa présence. Aux yeux du jeune Alchimiste d'Etat, elle représentait un danger potentiel, une menace pour le projet qu'il avait l'intention de mener à bien. Et même si le Colonel avait ses raisons et semblait avoir en elle une confiance inébranlable, ce n'était certainement pas son cas.

Il allait devoir être prudent, très prudent.

₪.₪.₪

Malgré l'ambiance lourde qui s'était installée sur les trois comparses, le trajet jusqu'au village natal des Elric se déroula sans incident notable. La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'Ed, s'ennuyant ferme, proposa à son frère une partie de poker. L'ainé avait décidé qu'il n'adresserait pas la parole à Eurus tant que lui resterait cette sale impression au fond de l'estomac et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il ne lui proposa pas de se joindre à eux. C'était bien entendu sans compter son très cher frère et sa gentillesse hors du commun; qui le poussa à se tourner vers Lewin, qui lisait tranquillement depuis qu'ils étaient partis.

Ed retint un grognement d'avertissement envers son cadet et roula en sa direction de gros yeux menaçants. Les parties de cartes entre eux étaient définitivement sacrées, hors de question qu'elle y participe.

_Vous voulez jouer avec nous, Mlle Lewin ?

Malgré la demande de la jeune femme sur le quai de East City, Alphonse ne parvenait pas à la tutoyer comme le faisait son frère ainé. Simple question de respect. Contrairement à Edward, Alphonse n'avait aucun ressentiment ni aucune inquiétude à propos de l'Alchimiste du Vent. Elle était là pour le boulot, comme eux, et c'était tout. Il n'y avait que le Colonel qui prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner Ed et ce n'était parce qu'elle était sa fille adoptive qu'elle lui était semblable. Le cadet aurait aimé lui demander comment elle avait rencontré le Colonel mais n'avait pas encore osé. Trop personnel selon lui, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour se permettre ce genre de questions. Avec le temps peut-être ?

La jeune femme leva le nez de son bouquin, un peu désorientée. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, preuve qu'elle semblait fatiguée et elle mit un certain temps à concentrer son regard sur Alphonse qui attendait sa réponse. Elle analysa rapidement la situation, ses yeux ardoise se posant sur la table et le tas de cartes, avant qu'elle ne hausse un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle, un certain intérêt dans la voix. Al parut décontenancé par la question et Ed se redressa, lui adressant un regard à la limite du méprisant et de l'incrédule.

_ Du poker. Ça se voit pas ?

L'idée en elle-même lui paraissait ridicule. Même sans connaître les règles du jeu, tout le monde avait au moins une fois dans sa vie entendu parler du poker. C'était le genre de jeu incontournable, qui faisait partie de l'histoire du pays au même titre que l'Alchimie, au moins. Et bon sang, dans un établissement militaire, les parties devaient aller bon train. A ce stade, ça en relevait presque de la tradition.

Helena secoua la tête, posant son livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

_ Non, déclara-t-elle avec une simplicité déconcertante. Roy n'est pas très jeux de société.

_ J'me demande bien à quoi tu passes ton temps dans les transports, marmonna l'ainé en distribuant les cartes d'un geste habitué. La question de faire participer Helena ou non était réglée il n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer les règles et n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec une débutante.

La jeune femme semblait posséder une ouïe ultra développée car un sourire ironique étira ses traits lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

_ Jouer seul n'a aucun intérêt. Quant à la façon dont j'occupe mon temps, figures toi que je lis.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle leva son livre pour l'agiter devant lui. Agacé, Edward s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe lorsque ses yeux captèrent le titre de l'ouvrage. Il fronça les sourcils devant les caractères qui ne lui étaient pas familier, chose étonnante pour un lecteur aussi affamé que lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il malgré sa promesse intérieure de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Sa curiosité était, hélas, bien plus forte que ses résolutions mentales.

_ Un roman Xinnois.

Les deux Elric se tournèrent vers elle, Ed ouvrant des yeux ronds, estomaqué. Helena arqua un sourcil, étonnée de leurs réactions.

_ Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle un peu sèchement, sur défensive.

_ Tu lis le Xinnois ?!

_ Eh bien, je suis souvent demandée auprès des caravanes de Xing qui cherchent à traverser le territoire et venir commercer avec nos forces armées, donc, oui. Je lis le xinnois et je le parle un peu. Où est le problème ?

Edward referma la bouche sans rien ajouter. Soit elle était sincère et son air perplexe n'était pas feint, soit elle était aussi machiavélique que leur supérieur et lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était un abruti illettré. Oui, parce qu'on n'était pas tous capable de lire le Xinnois. Devant son manque de réponse, Helena haussa les épaules et les laissa à leur jeu, replongeant dans sa propre lecture avec une facilité déconcertante. Ed lui jeta un regard en coin et se reconcentra.

Il allait devoir faire gaffe, elle semblait plus douée qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

* * *

Hop. A la semaine prochaine, les gens. N'hésitez pas dans les questions, corrections, commentaires, etc. Oh, par ailleurs, je me suis rendue compte que je ne recevais pas de notifications des reviews sur ma boite mail, ou bien lorsque vous me répondez, donc pas d'inquiétude si jamais je tarde un peu à répondre.

Bonne semaine et bonne reprise pour ceux qui sortent de vacances. Parce que je sais qu'il y en a. Moi, par exemple. Bon courage à moi.


	5. Envol de clé de 12 en ré mineur

Chapitre 4 mes lapins, bonne lecture ou relecture à vous

* * *

__ Resembool ! Resembool ! Dix minutes d'arrêt ! Prochaine station dans…_

Edward sauta à terre, pieds joins sur le quai et laissa un grand sourire de môme s'étaler sur son visage. Il inspira un grand coup l'air de la cambrousse, leur cambrousse, et balaya les lieux des yeux. Il était bon quelque part, de revenir sur les terres de son enfance. C'était réconfortant de constater que quelqu'un attendait ici, à la maison.

_ Dépêche-toi, Al ! S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de son cadet qui avait quelques soucis pour descendre du train. Sa volumineuse enveloppe corporelle n'était pas pratique et il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver son véritable corps. Ne serait-ce que pour passer les portes sans avoir à se baisser ou bien se mettre de côté.

_ Je persiste à croire qu'on aurait dû téléphoner à Winry et Mamie avant de venir, se plaignit-il en donnant la valise à son frère qui la prit en agitant la main, dédaigneux.

_ Mais non, t'inquiètes ! De toute façon, que je prévienne ou pas ; je me prendrais quand même une clé de 12 dans la figure. Alors autant économiser la facture de téléphone !

Alphonse secoua sa grosse tête, navré, pendant que dans leur dos, Helena descendait du wagon, ses sacs à l'épaule. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle débarquait dans un lieu, connu ou non, ses yeux volèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la place, analysant les moindres recoins et les personnes s'y trouvant en un temps record. Combien de fois Jean s'était-il moqué d'elle en la traitant de paranoïaque ? N'empêche que c'était grâce à cela qu'elle était encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Et qu'importe ce que pouvait en penser les autres. Son regard ardoise se posa sur les frères Elric, qui discutaient joyeusement à quelques pas devant elle. On aurait facilement pu croire que la tension et l'animosité qu'elle avait ressenties dans le train n'avaient jamais existé.

Roy l'avait prévenue que son plus jeune subordonné était une forte tête et qu'il n'acceptait que très mal l'autorité, surtout quand celle-ci n'avait que quelques années de plus que lui. Helena avait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte ; le blond ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de toute la journée, s'était contenté de regards noirs et boudeurs, ne cessant de remettre en cause chacune de ses paroles. Elle avait bien essayé de briser la glace. Du moins, selon elle, elle avait essayé, mais Edward semblait bien peu réceptif à ses maigres efforts. Elle avait fini par laisser tomber, ne voulant pas se torturer l'esprit plus que cela pour le moment. Ils auraient tout le temps pour discuter, lorsque le Fullmetal se serait fait à l'idée qu'il allait devoir travailler avec elle mais également suivre ses ordres.

Elle avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre _pourquoi_ son père lui avait donné cette mission en duo. Bien que son rôle au sein de l'armée ces derniers temps ait été purement diplomatique —elle maitrisait relativement bien divers dialectes d'Amestris et de ses voisins frontaliers— elle préférait nettement faire ses interventions en solitaire, sans personne dans les pattes et encore moins un ado colérique.

D'après ce qu'elle en avait lu, l'affaire sur laquelle le Colonel l'avait… les avait mis, ne semblait pas nécessiter la présence de deux Alchimistes d'Etat. De simples enlèvements auraient dû être à la charge de la police locale, au pire, des militaires basés dans le coin. Pourquoi diable les envoyer là-bas ?

Une douleur aigüe vrilla soudain son épaule gauche, lui rappelant vivement l'état de sa prothèse. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil mais savait par avance que l'automail en avait pris un sacré coup. Mud était une vraie brute, il s'en était d'ailleurs fallut de peu pour que ce ne soit pas sa colonne vertébrale qui se retrouve dans le même état que son bras.

Alphonse tourna la tête vers Eurus lorsqu'elle étouffa, avec une certaine difficulté, une brusque quinte de toux. Il l'aurait presque oubliée tant elle pouvait se montrer discrète. Preuve en était qu'elle s'était éclipsée une ou deux fois du wagon sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle était revenue s'assoir à sa place qu'ils avaient soudain remarqué qu'elle s'en était levée.

_ Tout va bien, Mlle Lewin ?

La grande brune hocha la tête tout en gardant une main plaquée devant sa bouche. Un coup de froid sans doute, la saison s'annonçait fraiche cette année. Ils filaient doucement vers un hiver rude et le Nord-Est du pays n'était pas réputé pour sa météo clémente, surtout en cette saison. Edward jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vérifiant tout de même si elle n'allait pas leur claquer entre les pattes.

_Remarque, si elle est malade, elle pourra rester chez Pinako. Je dirais au Colonel qu'on ne peut pas partir avec des effectifs si faibles et qu'il doit envoyer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bon ça, faut absolument qu'elle tombe malade !_

Personne ne remarqua le sourire machiavélique qui orna les lèvres du jeune blond, lequel se mit en route en fanfaronnant.

_ Du nerf, mauvaises troupes ! Faut qu'on soit là-bas avant la tombée de la nuit !

_ C'est loin de la gare ? S'enquit Helena en remontant le plus gros de ses sacs d'un coup d'épaule. Non pas qu'elle était fatiguée mais… Ed lui adressa un sourire moqueur et presque cruel.

_ Noooon ! À quatre kilomètres à peine, on en a pour une heure. Fatiguée, Major Lewin ?

Helena lui lança un regard noir sans répondre. Il lui cherchait des noises, le morveux ? Alphonse s'empressa de désamorcer la bombe, s'interposant entre les tirs croisés des Alchimistes.

_ Ah, ah ! Ed est un sacré farceur, n'est-ce pas Mlle Lewin ?

_ A mourir de rire, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme en balançant un regard mortel à son collègue qui le lui rendit bien.

_ En même temps, si mon humour ne te convient pas, tu peux aussi reprendre le train direction East City. Il part dans deux minutes.

_ Très drôle Fullmetal mais je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mon poste et encore moins à plier devant les difficultés. Les grandes, comme les petites.

Evidemment, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Alphonse aurait juré que Eurus l'avait fait exprès.

_ Attend une minute ! Qui c'est que tu traites de nabot ici ?!

_ Qui a parlé d'un nabot ? J'ai dit petit, ça n'a rien à voir. Et tu te considères comme étant une difficulté insurmontable ? Dans un sens tu n'as pas tort, ton cas à l'air sacrément compliqué.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS COMPLIQUE !

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, se moqua Helena alors qu'ils cheminaient le long d'un sentier de terre battue. Edward avait pris une délicate teinte violacée/rougeâtre, preuve de sa colère grandissante. Alphonse le retint lorsqu'il voulut se jeter sur Eurus qui se contenta de le regarder et d'éclater d'un rire fort peu aimable.

_ Je te jure que je vais la tuer, fulmina le blond en soufflant comme un bœuf, voulant s'extirper de l'étreinte étouffante de son cadet alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à l'adresse de sa cible qui passa devant eux sans lui accorder plus d'attention. Si elle continue comme ça je…

_ Pitié, Grand frère! Avoue que tu l'as bien cherché aussi !

_ Quoi ?! Tu prends sa défense maintenant ? Aahh ! J'aurais dû m'en douter lorsque tu jouais les jolis cœurs sur le quai de East City, faux frère !

_ Quoi !? S'insurgea le plus jeune des trois, lâchant son aîné sous le coup de la surprise et de la gêne. Mais pas du tout !

_ Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent ! Attaqua Edward en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur tout en reprenant leur route et suivant Helena à quelques mètres de distance. Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu te comportais avec _elle _? Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit qu'on ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi !

Alphonse bénit le ciel qui lui avait fait ce corps et qui ne laissait pas passer les rougeurs qui auraient certainement coloré ses joues s'il avait été humain. Enfin bénir, s'était une façon de parler, il aurait largement préféré rougir devant les insinuations de son frère plutôt que de devoir afficher ce masque neutre. Quoique.

_ D'abord ; je ne jouais pas les jolis cœurs, j'essayais juste d'être aimable, se justifia le petit frère, maintenant plus agacé que gêné. Tu devrais essayer de temps en temps.

_ Je suis très aimable.

_ Bien sûr, ironisa Alphonse devant tant de mauvaise foi. Et ensuite, je ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi. Le Major Lewin est avec nous sur cette affaire, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gêne.

_ Ce qui me gêne figures toi, c'est que le Colonel nous a envoyés bosser ensemble alors qu'il connait parfaitement nos antécédents. Le problème vois-tu, c'est que je ne fais pas du tout confiance à cette fille et que j'ignore encore ce qu'elle sait et ce qu'elle ne sait pas.

Alphonse regarda son frère, plissant mentalement les yeux dans l'espoir de comprendre la logique de son raisonnement. Ed était tellement doué pour les hypothèses farfelues et les plans sans queue ni tête. Suivre ses réflexions n'était pas toujours des plus simple.

_ Ed… —il y avait une pointe de désolation dans sa voix— Tu crois vraiment que le Colonel est assez _stupide_ pour lui confier toute notre histoire ? Même son équipe n'est au courant de rien et pourtant nous travaillons avec eux.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ? rétorqua vertement son ainé en shootant dans un caillou. Je te rappelle aussi qu'il s'agit de sa fille.

La petite pierre roula le long du sentier sous l'impulsion qu'il lui avait donnée et frappa sèchement Helena au niveau de la cheville. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir avant de se détourner d'un mouvement presque hautain qui fit ricaner le blond.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux frères qui marchaient désormais plusieurs mètres derrière Eurus, qui ne s'en formalisait outre mesure. De toute façon, à moins d'être particulièrement stupide, elle ne pouvait pas se perdre ; il n'y avait qu'une seule route. Le ciel se teintait doucement de couleurs sanguines à mesure que le soleil se couchait de l'autre côté de la colline et Ed estima qu'ils seraient arrivés dans une petite demie heure à tout casser.

Alphonse fit un peu grincer son armure en penchant la tête vers Edward qui avançait lentement, les yeux quelque peu perdus dans le vague.

_ Dis, Ed.

_ Hum… ?

_ Tu voyais vraiment le Colonel s'occuper d'un enfant, toi ?

L'ainé s'arrêta quelques secondes pour prendre le temps de réfléchir puis il se remit en marche en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est vrai que c'est pas son genre, déclara-t-il. Ce sale bâtard, il court toujours à droite à gauche, ça m'étonne un peu qu'il l'ait adoptée, pour tout dire. Faut avoir du temps, pour élever un enfant.

_ Je me demande comment ils se sont rencontrés, songea le plus jeune à voix haute, pensif. Ed eut un rire un peu grinçant, clairement méprisant.

_ On s'en moque. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on termine cette mission au plus vite, tu auras tout le loisir de demander à madame le pourquoi du comment.

_ Mais ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir, toi ?

_ Je m'en fiche, c'est sa vie pas la mienne. Est-ce que je vais lui raconter nos histoires de famille, moi ?

Al se tut et n'ajouta rien. Il n'aimait pas voir son frère dans un tel état d'énervement. Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le calme, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensés, le silence ponctué de temps à autres par les toux de Eurus.

₪.₪.₪

Le soleil venait tout juste de disparaître derrière l'horizon lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison Rockbell. Helena leva les yeux vers la construction, une main sur la hanche, appréciant la vue des alentours.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la campagne de Resembool était vraiment ravissante. Les champs et les collines, les quelques maisons dont les cheminées fumaient de ci, de là, tout ceci avait son charme qu'elle savait juger à sa juste valeur. Les fenêtres de la bâtisse étaient éclairées, preuve que les occupantes étaient là et visiblement occupées. Les Elric étaient curieusement restés en retrait, comme si quelque chose les effrayait. Helena aurait aimé savoir quoi —au moins savoir à quel type de menace ils avaient à faire, si menace il y avait— et n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'aller s'annoncer à leur place. Cela aurait été extrêmement déplacé de sa part, elle en était convaincue.

_ Et alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle. Vous avez l'intention de rester là ?

_ Tu crois que c'est bien raisonnable, Ed ? demanda doucement Alphonse sans bouger d'un poil.

_ Ben, va bien falloir y aller, non ?

_ Elle va piquer une crise.

_ Comme d'habitude.

Edward poussa un soupir monumental qui souleva un sourcil interrogateur à la brune. Il s'avança finalement, son frère quelques pas derrière lui dans ce qui semblait être une posture de défense et le blond frappa doucement à la porte. Une série de jappements se fit soudain entendre, le canidé de l'autre côté du battant grattant furieusement le bois comme pour espérer y faire un trou.

_ Ça suffit Den ! Rhoo, mais quel idiot ce chien ! Pousse-toi !

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sous les gémissements plaintifs de Den, qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se jeter sur Edward, se faufilant dans l'entrebâillement. Une jeune fille blonde apparut sur le seuil, en salopette indigo. Ses yeux océan se posèrent sur l'armure à quelques pas du perron, puis sur la crevette blonde qui gesticulait en hurlant sous les coups de langue du chien.

Winry Rockbell laissa fuser une drôle d'expression en reconnaissant ses amis puis brandit soudain une clé à molette surgit de nulle part en direction de Den. Ce dernier avisa la menace et se recula précipitamment, laissant le champ libre à l'adolescente qui en profita pour abattre l'outil sur le crane de l'ainé Elric.

_ Edward Elric, espèce de crétin ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de téléphoner avant de venir ?! Tu crois quoi, toi ? Que tu peux te pointer comme ça, sans rendez-vous ?! Paysan !

Helena recula d'un pas sous la puissance de cri phénoménale et son instinct la mit automatiquement en garde. Par pure habitude, sa main se porta au niveau de sa poche droite, là où elle rangeait ses mitaines dans la doublure de sa vieille veste de voyage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les enfiler, encore moins de les sortir que déjà une petite vieille se profilait sur le pas de la porte, crachant une volute de fumée, pipe à la main.

_ Allons, allons, Winry du calme. Tu sais très bien comment sont les garçons. C'est gentil d'être passés.

_ On vient seulement pour une révision, corrigea Ed en se redressant sur un coude. Mal lui en prit car il se reçu un autre coup de clé.

_ Mais ça va pas non ?! Hurla-t-il en se tenant la tête, une bosse sur en son sommet. Tarée !

Winry le menaça de nouveau.

_ Comment oses-tu dire ça, Edward Elric ? Se lamenta-t-elle en prenant une pose tragique, digne des plus grands dramaturges. Une simple révision, est-ce seulement à cela que nous servons, Mamie et moi ?

_ Ben…

Edward retourna agoniser dans son coin et la grande blonde se tourna vers Al, ouvrant la bouche avant d'aviser la présence muette de la brune près de lui, qui n'en revenait pas. Winry rougit un peu et balança sa clé dans la tête d'Ed qui se relevait à peine.

_ Abruti ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu aurais dû dire que vous n'étiez pas seuls ! Bonjour ! Je suis Winry Rockbell, spécialiste en automail ; à votre service !

S'en fut presque si elle ne bondit pas sur la jeune femme qui esquissa un pas en arrière avant de se raviser. Alors que la blonde déblatérait des propos rapides et forts peu élogieux sur Edward et son manque de courtoisie, le cadet Elric se pencha sur son frère pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Edward grogna en se massant le front, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à son amie d'enfance qui piaillait comme une dinde en invitant Helena à entrer.

La brune affichait un air gêné et réticent, se mettant inconsciemment en arrière comme pour éviter d'entrer plus que nécessaire en contact avec l'adolescente.

_ Finalement, soupira Al avec un sourire dans la voix. Ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ?

_ Ouais, je suis encore en un seul morceau mais bonjour la migraine…

_ Vous vous dépêchez, oui !? Hurla leur douce et ravissante mécanicienne depuis le pas de la porte. Pinako eut un sourire derrière sa pipe et laissa entrer la joyeuse troupe. Non, ce ne serait certainement pas la soirée calme qu'elle avait prévue avec sa petite fille.

₪.₪.₪

_ Humf, marmonna Winry en étudiant avec soin l'auto-mail d'Edward, lui tordant le bras en tous sens. Il a l'air d'être en bon état…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Plaisanta le blond en réprimant une grimace de douleur alors qu'elle retournait le membre pour étudier les connexions. J'en prends soin !

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta lui fit froid dans le dos et il n'osa pas répliquer. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais été très tendre avec son bras artificiel, le ramenant bien souvent en miettes à sa mécanicienne, qui piquait alors des crises monumentales. Certes, elle avait une bonne raison mais était-elle obligée de lui coller une rouste en plus d'un sermon chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ? D'autant qu'au final, il demeurait leur plus fidèle client et devait bien faire tourner la moitié de leur business à lui seul. Il aurait dû être traité comme un roi à chacune de ses apparitions.

Le repas s'était déroulé dans la bonne humeur générale, Ed allant même jusqu'à oublier qu'une « emmerdeuse » siégeait à la droite de son petit frère et mangeait avec eux. Helena s'était présentée très brièvement face aux deux Rockbell et avait parfaitement capté les regards qu'elles s'étaient lancées lorsqu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle était Alchimiste d'Etat. En soit, ça n'avait rien de bien surprenant; nombreux étaient les gens qui détestaient les Alchimistes à la botte de l'armée. La jeune brune avait accepté de partager leur repas, avait répondu relativement succinctement à leurs interrogations, restant sur la défensive.

Sitôt le ragout engloutit par le ventre sur pattes qu'était Edward —Helena avait été sidérée de voir à quel point il était capable d'avaler autant de nourriture en si peu de temps, elle-même n'ayant fait que picorer dans son assiette— Winry s'était lancée dans une rapide inspection des membres artificiels de l'ainé Elric.

Pendant qu'elle « torturait » son ami, Helena laissa courir son regard sur les différentes parties de la pièce et jouait distraitement avec Den, qui semblait l'avoir à la bonne. Elle avait enfin laissé son manteau, ne gardant qu'une tunique bordeaux ample sur un pantalon de toile. Son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps, inutile et déboité. Elle l'avait peu manipulé durant le voyage, limitant ses mouvements au maximum mais rien n'y avait fait ; la prothèse était définitivement endommagée. Pinako lui lança un regard vaguement inquiet.

_ Aahhh ! Hurla Winry en pointant le bras du blond du doigt. C'est quoi ça ?!

Ed blêmit, se rappelant soudainement le commentaire qu'avait laissé échapper Al dans le bureau de Mustang, juste avant qu'ils ne partent. Merde. Il avait oublié cette foutue éraflure, à peine plus longue qu'un doigt et visible uniquement lorsque la lumière frappait le métal sous le bon angle. Bien sûr, que Winry allait la voir. Dans son coin, non loin de lui, Al se raidit en grinçant furieusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que quoi ? Demanda innocemment le plus âgé des Elric en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle ne sorte pas la clé de 12. Trois fois dans une même soirée, c'était déjà bien assez.

_ Une rayuuuuuure ! Tu as fait une rayure sur mon magnifique auto-mail ! Monstre ! Comment as-tu pu ?!

Helena sourit un peu. Si une simple rayure la mettait dans cet état, il valait mieux qu'elle ne voit pas sa propre prothèse. Sa dernière révision remontait à… bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle se souvienne même du visage de l'artisan qui s'en était occupé. Elle avait vite appris à bidouiller son automail elle-même afin de gagner du temps et de palier à d'éventuels problèmes mécaniques pouvant survenir durant ses missions. Au grand désespoir de son père adoptif qui, bien que n'y connaissant rien en biomécanique, avait parfaitement conscience que de telles manipulations n'étaient pas bonnes pour sa santé. Mais Helena avait toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à faire comme elle l'entendait, aussi avait-il cessé de lui en faire la remarque, qui ne tombait que dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

Le bras artificiel avait connu de meilleurs jours, rayé et cabossé, il lui arrivait même parfois de ne plus répondre correctement à ses commandes et elle s'était déjà occupée plusieurs fois de le réenclencher elle-même sur son support, sans assistance médicale. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs envisagé de faire après son combat avec Kingston. Cet abruti avait forcé comme la grosse brute sans cervelle qu'il était —sa puissance était égale à son machisme, vraiment— et elle avait préféré miser sur la rapidité plutôt que l'affrontement final. Heureusement, car dans le cas contraire il lui aurait arraché le bras en public et ce n'était pas une bonne image à donner aux spectateurs et aux jurés. Enfin, elle pouvait toujours pratiquer l'alchimie d'une seule main, tout n'était pas complètement perdu.

_ Montre-moi ton bras, jeune fille, lança soudain Pinako en tirant une bouffée de sa pipe, son regard blasé se détournant finalement de sa petite fille et d'Edward qui se chamaillaient toujours.

Helena releva la tête, cachant sa surprise de se voir ainsi interpelée avec une familiarité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. La petite vieille la toisa de haut en bas, insistant lourdement sur son bras et l'Alchimiste obtempéra, prudente. La cadette était déjà forte et survoltée elle ne tenait pas à s'attirer les foudres de l'aînée qui l'avait élevée. La brune hésita un instant, gênée d'avoir à se dénuder devant des inconnus puis s'exécuta aussi rapidement que possible, se retrouvant en débardeur. La vénérable plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

_ Eh bien. Ces modèles ne se vendent même plus, de nos jours. Tu dois avoir le dernier de la série ; ils avaient une faiblesse notable au niveau du coude, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Helena acquiesça tranquillement, tenant son poignet de fer dans sa paume ouverte.

_ J'ai appris à l'utiliser, maintenant.

Et elle ne tenait pas à en changer. Pinako accepta d'un signe de tête. Les porteurs de prothèses changeaient rarement de modèle, une fois le membre remplacé et la rééducation terminée. Réapprendre au corps à bouger, le faire accepter cette contrainte était un processus long, délicat et bien souvent douloureux par lequel personne ne souhaitait repasser. Même si son automail était obsolète et aurait pu être clairement amélioré sur bien des points ; Helena ne désirait rien de tout cela.

L'aînée des Rockbell se garda bien cependant de faire la moindre remarque sur le travail d'amateur qui semblait avoir été effectué sur l'automail, sans doute en partie dû aux bons et mauvais soins de sa propriétaire. Et à en juger par le réseau de brûlures et de cicatrices qui se déroulaient sur la peau mate de la jeune femme comme une toile d'araignée ; l'opération initiale avait dû être un véritable calvaire.

Curieux, les trois autres se penchèrent sur leurs sièges pour mieux apercevoir la prothèse de la jeune femme cependant que la vieille femme l'étudiait plus attentivement. Le métal était patiné par le temps, éraflé et terne. Les articulations grinçaient lorsqu'elle les manipula, du sable et de la poussière coincés entre les plaques et dans les engrenages complexes, grippant le mécanisme interne. Il y avait un côté minimalisme, donnant une silhouette étrangement squelettique au membre artificiel. Des pièces semblaient même manquer et laissaient à nu les fils et autres composants indispensables au bon fonctionnement de l'automail qui était, en un mot comme en cent ; une véritable épave.

Mal à l'aise devant tant d'inquisition, Helena resserra machinalement sa prise sur son bras et Pinako s'écarta, mâchonnant le bout de sa pipe.

_ Hm… A quand remonte la dernière révision ?

_ Je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de le faire et je vais être honnête, je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Un ou deux ans, peut-être. On a pas toujours un artisan sous la main.

_ Mh. On va faire ce qu'on pourra, alors. Les leviers…

_ Oh, oui. Attendez.

Assurée et habituée, Helena tâtonna quelques secondes avant que ses doigts valides ne viennent se saisir des sécurités dissimulées sous les plaques de métal et les désengagea une à une, laissant choir le membre sur ses genoux. La doyenne s'en saisit avant de se diriger vers son établi d'appoint à l'autre bout de la pièce pour une inspection plus précise.

_ Depuis quand avez-vous un automail, Mlle Lewin ? se permit Alphonse pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé dans la salle. L'intéressée se passa la main dans les cheveux, Den en profitant au passage pour se saisir d'une mèche égarée qui était venue chatouiller son nez.

_ Depuis mes 12, 13 ans, lorsque le Colonel m'a recueillie. Cela va bien faire sept ans, maintenant.

_ Oh, vous avez été opérée jeune.

_ Il me semble que je ne suis pas la seule. Elle lança un regard appuyé à Ed qui se renfrogna et reporta toute son attention sur Winry qui triturait toujours son propre bras dans tous les sens.

_ Quand est-ce que tu pourras me changer tout ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu abrupt qui n'échappa à personne. Alphonse aurait réellement voulut lever les yeux au ciel et se contenta d'un soupir de désespoir.

La blonde leva la tête, outrée du ton qu'il employait avec elle alors qu'elle lui faisait la grâce de s'occuper de lui mais se retint du moindre commentaire, consciente que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour tout avouer, elle-même se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise en la présence de la jeune femme. Trop silencieuse, trop étrange, elle semblait tellement méfiante à leur égard et dégageait un tel mélange de froideur et de crainte qu'elle se voyait mal engager une conversation badine.

_ Il s'agit juste de changer les pièces extérieures pour les protéger des conditions climatiques. Avec une huile spéciale contre le froid, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis majeurs. D'autant plus que la région dans laquelle vous allez ne fait pas partie des plus froides d'Amestris, même avec l'hiver qui arrive.

_ Nous avons un train qui part demain dans la soirée pour le Nord-Est, informa Helena en retirant ses cheveux de la gueule de Den. Est-ce que ce sera prêt à temps ?

_ Oui, largement, la rassura Pinako. Bien que celui-ci —elle agita le bras de l'Alchimiste du vent comme preuve— risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Nous allons commencer tout de suite. Winry, va donc chercher une jambe de rechange pour Ed.

La blonde s'exécuta alors que son ami se lamentait.

_ Oh, non, je déteste ça. Marcher avec ces prothèses d'attente ; c'est horriblement désagréable.

_ C'est juste pour la soirée et demain matin, fit remarquer le plus jeune, bien que compatissant à la douleur de son aîné.

_ Major ? Appela soudain la vieille depuis son établi, dans un coin de la pièce. Ces marques sur la paume…

_ Un cercle de secours, répondit rapidement la jeune femme en se levant pour la rejoindre. Pour mes transmutations. Si vous pouviez éviter de l'effacer…

_ Vu comment il est gravé, je pense que pour l'enlever il faudrait carrément changer toute la pièce. Bon, les jeunes ! Y a des chambres à l'étage, allez-vous coucher. Les garçons, vous connaissez la maison. Montrez à votre collègue où se trouve la chambre d'amis.

Helena haussa un sourcil, surprise de cette hospitalité en plus de la révision dont elle bénéficierait.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne tiens pas à vous déranger.

_ Puisqu'on te le dit, Major. Et il n'y a pas d'auberge ou d'hôtel, ici. C'est à la générosité des habitants, c'est comme ça que ça marche. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de mettre mes clients dehors.

L'alchimiste la remercia posément, s'inclinant un peu avec respect et la vieille femme les envoya se coucher immédiatement. Winry marmonnait dans son coin sur les réparations qu'elle aurait à faire et qui lui prendraient sans doute une bonne partie de la nuit ce pendant qu'Ed clopinait douloureusement sur sa jambe de rechange.

Il gravit difficilement l'escalier, Helena sur ses talons alors qu'Alphonse insistait encore auprès de sa grand-mère pour rester leur tenir compagnie. Le voyant lutter et manquer de rater une marche, elle le saisit par le bras pour le stabiliser. Edward se rattrapa à la rampe tant bien que mal et se figea lorsqu'il la sentit le maintenir en place sur sa marche, la dévisageant comme s'il avait en face de lui un spécimen animal particulièrement étrange.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous.

Sa voix était aussi glacée que son regard.

_ Je t'empêche de t'ouvrir le crâne.

_ Bien dommage. Ça m'aurait peut-être permis de rester ici.

Il se dégagea d'un coup sec, reprenant son ascension alors qu'Helena restait sur place deux secondes de plus avant de lui emboiter le pas.

_ Si tu ne supportes pas de travailler en équipe, Fullmetal, il ne fallait pas t'engager sur cette voie-là.

Le jeune homme bloqua sa respiration un instant, se retenant de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, que s'il voulait sauver son frère ; il devait en passer par là et qu'il se foutait bien d'entendre son avis sur la question de ses choix de carrière. Sans rien ajouter, il fila à l'autre bout du couloir et s'enferma dans la chambre qui leur était plus ou moins réservée, à lui et son frère, faisant durement claquer la porte. Helena secoua la tête et sursauta lorsque le pas d'Alphonse, juste dans son dos, fit craquer le seuil de l'escalier. Comment pouvait-il être aussi volumineux, couiner à chaque mouvement et pourtant trouver le moyen de la surprendre de la sorte.

_ Ed est parfois brutal et peu délicat mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil, assura-t-il en la guidant le long du couloir pour lui indiquer sa propre chambre.

_ Notre collaboration me semble déjà pourtant très compromise.

_ Nous avons toujours agi en duo ; il n'a pas l'habitude de devoir s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

_ Il va devoir s'y faire. Je veux bien y mettre du mien pour améliorer nos relations et faire en sorte qu'on ne s'écharpe pas comme deux chiens sauvages, mais il ne faut pas non plus que cela reste à sens unique.

_ Je vais essayer de lui parler.

L'aîné le remercia d'un sourire et il la salua en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle fit de même, hésita un quart de seconde sur le seuil de sa pièce et l'interpella avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

_ Alphonse.

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai l'âge d'être ta sœur, pas ta mère. Tu peux m'appeler Helena et me tutoyer.

La posture de l'armure s'emplit de gêne, il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qui amusa grandement la jeune femme qui se garda bien du moindre commentaire, cependant, ne voulant pas le vexer stupidement. Elle avait peu d'alliés, après tout, il aurait été stupide de s'en priver. D'autant qu'elle n'était pas d'une nature moqueuse, contrairement aux apparences. Ses quelques escarmouches avec Edward n'étaient que le fruit de sa fatigue et de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se comporter comme un animal craintif, essayant de mordre et devenant agressif lorsque sa faiblesse était évidente. Elle pressentait qu'Edward agissait de manière relativement similaire ; ses insultes et ses regards venimeux à son égard en étaient la preuve.

_ Bonne nuit, Alphonse.

_ Bonne nuit Mlle Lew— Helena.

La porte se referma sur un sourire et Al gagna la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère d'un pas un peu plus léger.

₪.₪.₪

Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la pièce, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver son frère déjà au lit. Allongé, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, il fixait le plafond sans vraiment le voir, les yeux grands ouverts. D'ordinaire, Edward insistait toujours pour veiller avec lui, sous couvert de leurs recherches, ce qui lui fournissait un excellent prétexte pour ne pas le laisser seul dans le noir et le silence.

Ed savait par quels tourments son petit frère passait chaque nuit et sa culpabilité grandissait à chaque fois que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Car si le cadet subissait cette solitude étouffante, c'était bien par sa faute, aîné indigne qu'il était et il se devait de réparer ceci par n'importe que moyen. Peu importait si cela devait se solder par trop de nuits blanches pour que sa santé n'en pâtisse pas. Ainsi, il avait pris l'habitude de veiller jusqu'à une heure indécente afin de lui tenir compagnie le plus longtemps possible. Combien de fois déjà Alphonse s'était-il battu pour que son abruti de frère trop soucieux aille finalement se coucher et sombrer dans les bras de Morphée ? Ce soir cependant, il ne se sentait pas de taille à lutter et n'en n'aurait visiblement pas autant besoin que les fois précédentes. Du moins, pas de façon violente.

L'énorme tas de ferraille s'assit en grinçant sur le lit d'en face, le matelas s'affaissant sous son poids. Ed tourna la tête, délaissant le plafond pour le fixer et lui offrit un sourire tendre, qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui. Il désigna sa tenue et la couverture d'un geste de la main.

_ Tu as vu ça ? s'enquit-il d'un ton enjoué un peu trop forcé. Même pas besoin que tu me cries dessus pour que j'aille me coucher. Elle est pas belle, la vie ?

_ Merveilleuse. Est-ce que ce sont les trois clés que tu t'es pris dans la tronche pendant la soirée qui t'ont rendu si raisonnable ?

_ Arf, arf. Mort de rire.

Alphonse sourit mentalement, déplorant de ne pas pouvoir l'adresser à son frère comme il venait de le faire pour lui. A défaut, il se contenta d'un léger bruit amusé, entre rire étouffé et exclamation avant de se caler plus confortablement sur le lit, faisant dangereusement plier le sommier.

Un silence apaisant se posa sur les deux frères, aucun n'éprouvant le besoin de le briser, chacun se laissant bercer par les sons de la nuit qu'ils percevaient par-delà leurs fenêtres et le bruit rassurant des outils dans l'atelier des Rockbell.

En entendant le tintement du métal, Edward eut un pincement au cœur. Une fois de plus, il obligeait son amie d'enfance et sa grand-mère à travailler, les privant de sommeil pour réparer ses conneries, et la culpabilité revint en force. Etait-il à ce point si incapable de prendre soin de lui-même et de sa famille. Cela semblait lui arriver énormément, ces deniers temps et il avait peur de constater qu'il finissait par s'y habituer. Se sentir coupable, être coupable, devenir un fardeau pour ceux qui l'entouraient, trainant le sien avec tant de difficultés.

Le jeune blond soupira, épuisé plus mentalement que physiquement, peinant à mettre son esprit au repos cependant que son corps finissait par se détendre lentement. Il aurait sincèrement aimé pouvoir prendre du temps pour lui-même et son frère avant de repartir pour une nouvelle mission de l'armée. Leur dernière vadrouille ne les avait menés nulle part, encore une fois et Edward avait été plus que désespéré de voir une nouvelle piste s'envoler sans lui donner d'indices supplémentaires. Alphonse n'en disait rien, le soutenant en silence, mais sa déception était à l'égale de celle de son frère aîné. Sa gentillesse et sa sollicitude, cependant, l'empêchaient d'accabler le blond d'injures et de malédictions qu'il pensait pourtant clairement mériter.

Edward ferma les yeux, pressant ses paupières à s'en tirer des maux de têtes. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas le droit de lâcher prise mais après tant d'années à poursuivre un mythe, une chimère sans forme qui miroitait devant ses yeux comme un mirage inatteignable, sa force et son espoir s'amenuisaient fortement. Il avait besoin de refaire le point, se requinquer suffisamment pour reprendre la route mais cette foutue mission dans le Nord l'empêchait de mettre ses plans à exécution.

D'ordinaire, il se pliait sans trop de mal aux ordres donnés par l'armée —il ralait pour la forme mais il avait signé, après tout— mais aider les autres par l'alchimie était toujours un réel plaisir. Plus encore, un devoir qu'il se targuait d'exécuter avec autant de brio que possible. Malheureusement, la petite pause qu'il quémandait —et estimait avoir méritée, en plus de ça— ne lui avait pas été accordée et pire que ça, il allait devoir se geler le cul dans un bled paumé du Nord-Est en compagnie de la fille de Mustang. Haut les cœurs.

Un nouveau soupir, plus profond que les précédents, passa ses lèvres alors qu'il se demandait quand son cadet lui ferait la moindre remarque. Cela ne tarda pas, bien entendu et Alphonse remua un peu avant de l'interpeller, doux mais mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet.

_ Edward…

_ Si c'est pour me parler de la chose qui dort dans la chambre à côté, tu peux économiser ta salive ; j'aimerai dormir sereinement sans voir son visage dans mes cauchemars.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'être grossier, tu sais, soupira désespérément Alphonse en secoua la tête, navré de constater qu'il n'avait même pas pu en placer une avant que son frère ne parte dans les tours.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, continua-t-il, bien déterminé à crever l'abcès qui commençait à percer sur la peau tendue de leur pseudo relation. C'est une Alchimiste d'Etat, compétente, mandatée par le Colonel pour être notre partenaire sur une mission. Ça n'a rien… Enfin, on a déjà travaillé conjointement avec tes collègues, et ça s'est très bien passé.

_ C'était toujours pour de courtes périodes, on n'avait pas besoin de marcher sur des œufs. Je ne l'aime pas, parce qu'elle est trop _proche_. Et que je ne lui fais pas confiance.

_ Tu penses vraiment que le Colonel serait assez imprudent pour la mettre au courant de nos… particularités ? On a toujours pu compter sur lui.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? C'est sa fille, après tout. Pourquoi tu cacherais ce genre d'information à ta propre famille, toi ?

_ Parce qu'il nous a donné sa parole et que sur le terrain, il s'agit de sa subordonnée et non plus de son enfant ?

Edward eut un rire sec incroyablement méprisant et roula à nouveau sur le dos.

_ Tu lui accordes trop de crédit.

_ Il ne fait pas que nous utiliser pour arriver à ses fins, Ed. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il nous a aussi grandement aidé et soutenu depuis toutes ces années.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je _pense_ qu'on peut se fier un minimum à ce bâtard que je dois étendre cette même pensée sur son rejeton.

_ Tu admettras que jusqu'à présent, elle n'a rien fait qui puisse la mettre en porte à faux.

_ Peut-être qu'elle est particulièrement douée.

_ Tu vois des complots partout, souffla Alphonse, désabusé et déçu des réactions de son aîné, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait désormais plus la moindre chance de le faire changer d'avis ou l'inviter à se comporter d'une meilleure manière.

Edward resta en place, refusant de croiser le regard de son frère et dans lequel, il le savait et malgré le heaume, il ne rencontrerait que de la désolation. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que le silence retombait sur eux, ayant perdu toute cette légèreté du début de soirée. Pourquoi avait-il donc fallu qu'il amène _ce _sujet sur le tapis, franchement ?

Oui, lui, Edward Elric, admettait bien volontiers ne pas aimer Helena Moera Lewin Mustang —quelle idée d'avoir un patronyme aussi exagérément long que le sien, qui plus est, c'était ridicule— et la colère sourde qui bourdonnait en lui n'avait, au final, pas beaucoup de fondements. Il s'était montré plus amical envers de purs étrangers qui avaient pourtant partagé un bout de route avec eux, qu'avec elle, qu'il connaissait depuis moins de 24h. Il n'avait, à proprement parler, encore rien à lui reprocher et pourtant l'accablait déjà de bien des maux.

Il savait, de manière tout à fait rationnelle, qu'elle n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et que tout comme eux, n'avait pas eu le choix quant à cette mission. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs plus ou moins bien verbalisé dans le bureau de son père et supérieur : elle avait clairement du sommeil en retard et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller s'enterrer là-bas. Ils auraient pu —et sans doute dû— être soudés dans leur malheur, vraiment.

Mais Edward n'avait pas envie d'être soudé. Du tout. Il ne la voulait pas là parce qu'elle n'avait pas sa place, parce qu'il _sentait_ qu'elle allait tenté de l'avoir par les sentiments en se montrant… fraternelle. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'un ajout inutile à une famille qui lui convenait déjà parfaitement bien. Peut-être était-ce finalement cela, qui le perturbait tant. Cette pauvre différence d'âge entre eux malgré leurs positions dans la hiérarchie. Elle avait l'âge d'être sa sœur —et il espérait franchement qu'elle ne chercherait pas à l'être— tout en lui étant supérieure. Comment était-ce seulement supportable.

Et possible.

Edward tiqua alors que la pensée se frayait un chemin dans ses terminaisons nerveux. Il n'y avait pas réellement porté attention, sur le coup –trop concentré qu'il était à casser du sucre sur le dos de Mustang Junior— mais Helena était _jeune_. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que son affectation au sein des Alchimistes d'Etat soit aussi surprenante que la sienne et même s'il ne doutait pas de ses capacités, elle n'en restait pas moins un visage atrocement juvénile au sein de l'élite militaire. Et pourtant son attitude, sa tenue et même son phrasé témoignaient d'une aisance au sein du monde martial qui ne venait qu'avec les années. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, l'âge légal pour s'engager était de 16 ans et si les informations qu'elle leur avait fournies distraitement étaient exactes, elle n'en n'avait pas plus de 19. Théoriquement parlant et en admettant qu'elle se soit présentée à l'examen à l'âge requis, il était plus _ancien_ qu'elle. Ce qui ne semblait clairement pas être le cas.

Comment et pourquoi diable n'avait-il jamais eu vent d'une autre petite prodige parmi le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat ? Et encore une fois, comment avaient-ils réussi, son frère et lui, à ne _jamais_ la rencontrer ? Tout puait bien trop l'embrouille pour qu'il se trouve tranquille auprès de la jeune femme. Ses tendances fouineuses allaient être mise à rude épreuve mais la situation l'exigeait et en devenait limite vitale. Les quelques autres militaires avec qui il avait dû travailler étaient trop insignifiants pour qu'il se sente directement menacé et si la logique aurait voulu qu'il accorde immédiatement sa confiance à Helena _parce qu'elle était la fille de Mustang_, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Trop de zones d'ombres qui tournaient autour d'elle. Il n'arrivait pas à la cerner et cela le rendait fou, lui qui était relativement habile pour _lire _les gens qu'il rencontrait.

_ Ed ?

La voix de son cadet le tira de ses réflexions nébuleuses.

_ Tu es devenu calme, tout à coup.

_ Rien, rien, se justifia l'ainé en soupirant. Je me demandais seulement quand Eurus avait passé son examen d'entrée chez les Alchimistes.

_ Je me le suis demandé aussi ; elle est forte et a une bonne technique. Je suis curieux de voir le type de cercle qu'elle utilise pour arriver à un tel résultat.

_ Et bien tu n'auras qu'à lui demander demain. Je ne sais pas si le Colonel appréciera que tu fasses du gringue à sa fille, mais bon.

_ Je ne lui fais PAS du gringue ! S'écria immédiatement Alphonse qui en aurait rougi d'embarras s'il l'avait pu. Arrête de dire des choses pareilles, tu es agaçant !

Edward ricana de sa gêne, tendant un bras vers son frère alors que l'armure se détournait pour lui offrir son dos, boudeur à souhait. Le blond éclata de rire.

_ Oh, allez, je plaisantais, c'est bon. Je ne vais pas te pousser dans les bras d'une vieille. C'est limite du détournement de mineur de sa part, d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes comme si l'illumination venait de le frapper. C'est même carrément du détournement de mineur. On pourrait la faire coffrer pour ça. Tu ne veux pas aller la draguer, dis ?

_ Tu es un abruti, lança sèchement le plus jeune, sec et mortifié des plans que pouvait fomenter son frère. Il n'aurait pas aimé faire partie de ses ennemis et il allait devoir certainement le surveiller un moment s'il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux —et prétendument hasardeux— à leur nouvelle collègue. Cette mission promettait déjà…

_ Je sais, mais tu m'aimes quand même.

Alphonse soupira lourdement et ne répondit pas. Ed connaissait la réponse, après tout et il n'était pas d'humeur à la lui verbaliser maintenant. L'alchimiste sourit de plus belle, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se roula en boule dans ses couvertures. En quelques minutes, il s'endormit, emplissant la nuit de ses légers ronflements et Al esquissa un sourire mental avant de se caler plus confortablement contre le mur.

_Bien sûr que je t'aime, grand crétin._

* * *

Hop, à la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, même juste un "mouep", en passant si ça vous fait plaisir (ça me fera plaisir, pour ma part), et pensez à consulter votre message directement via fanfic si vous vous attendez à une réponse de ma part, vu que les notifs ne semblent plus s'envoyer sur les boites mails classiques.

Des bisous.


	6. Bras de fer d'Alchimistes

En ces temps troublés, voici un peu de lecture supplémentaire pour occuper vos journées. Bonne lecture mes p'tits choux

* * *

Contrairement aux prédictions d'Edward —qui affirmaient que même adoptive, Eurus restait la fille de Mustang et qu'il avait dû lui apprendre l'art de la fainéantise et de la paresse, doué professeur qu'il était— la jeune femme était déjà levée lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, son frère et lui, dans la cuisine. Debout devant la fenêtre, elle était habillée et scrutait le dehors, passant machinalement la main dans ses cheveux dénoués. Edward haussa un sourcil. Winry pouvait se targuer d'avoir les cheveux longs, elle n'arriverait pas à la cheville d'Helena en la matière ; les mèches de l'agent Lewin lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il se demanda vaguement si leur poids n'était pas un quelconque handicap, dans la vie de tous les jours ; il se serait tapé de furieuses migraines à devoir trainer tout ça constamment.

A peine eurent-ils un pied posé dans la pièce qu'elle pivota vers eux avec vivacité, clairement sur ses gardes. Il était pourtant difficile de se montrer discret avec le bruit que faisait Alphonse à chaque pas mais elle semblait avoir été plongée trop loin dans ses pensées pour les remarquer immédiatement.

_ Oh. C'est vous.

L'ainé des Elric dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui rétorquer un cinglant mais ô combien jouissif « bien sûr que non, je suis le Führer en personne ». _Abrutie, va._ Néanmoins, la présence de son cadet dans son dos le retint ; il n'avait pas envie de se prendre une pichenette de la part de son frère bien aimé pour s'être montré grossier de si bon matin. Et on l'aurait accusé de maltraiter les invités, qui plus est. Sans un mot, Edward s'installa à table où le petit déjeuner avait déjà été disposé et entamé, Alphonse prenant difficilement place en face de lui, trop grand pour sa chaise.

_ Vous avez bien dormi Mlle… Helena ? Demanda-t-il poliment, soucieux du bien-être de leur hôte et s'attirant par la même occasion un curieux regard de la part du blond. Depuis quand exactement Alphonse appelait-il la fille de ce bâtard de Mustang par son prénom ? Il plaisantait sincèrement lorsqu'il disait vouloir que son frère fasse du gringue à la jeune femme il était hors de question qu'il devienne son beau-frère, oh !

Ou alors les tendances volages du Colonel, transmises à sa progéniture du diable, avaient finalement déteint sur son bien trop innocent cadet puisqu'il était lui-même immunisé contre ces déplorables habitudes de vie.

_Il va devenir comme lui… Oh pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Al est bien trop doux et adorable et gentil pour se transformer en un… un… _

Edward n'arrivait même pas à trouver le mot adéquat sans l'associer à une insulte —enfoiré de playboy collait vraiment bien au Colonel mais pas pour Alphonse enfin !— et zona pendant quelques secondes, mortifié. Helena le fixa un bref instant avant de reporter son attention sur le plus jeune et répondre par l'affirmative. Le Fullmetal leva le nez de son bol de café pour l'étudier discrètement, notant ses traits tirés qui leur hurlaient son mensonge sans la moindre honte. Des cernes violacés ourlaient ses yeux ardoise légèrement éteints, preuve indéniable que la nuit n'avait pas été si bonne que cela. Bien que son teint mat ne lui permettait pas de l'affirmer avec précision, Edward était persuadé qu'elle était un peu pâle, voire même tirant sur le jaunâtre. Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un l'ait finalement entendu et exaucé ? Il avait prié hier sans trop y croire pour qu'elle tombe malade mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à des résultats aussi rapides !

Avec joie, il s'employa à se beurrer moult tartines avant de leur faire un sort digne de ce nom, Alphonse poursuivant la conversation d'une platitude affligeante. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il détestait les matins les gens n'avaient décidemment rien à se raconter de palpitant et il aurait encore préféré qu'on le laisse petit-déjeuner en paix, dans un silence bénit.

_ Winry et Pinako ne sont pas encore levées ? Demanda son petit frère en accompagnant sa question d'un mouvement circulaire pour les chercher du regard. Helena, retournée à la contemplation du dehors, haussa une épaule.

_ Elles sont dans la pièce à côté. Du moins, Mme Rockbell y est. Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu quelques difficultés avec mon bras.

_ Oh, ne vous en faites pas, la rassura immédiatement l'armure en se redressant, un immense sourire dans la voix. Mamie est la meilleure mécanicienne de prothèses que je connaisse. Winry et elle se sont occupées des greffes d'Edward et ont fait un travail remarquable.

Alors que l'intéressé lui jetait un regard noir par-dessus son morceau de pain où le beurre se disputait à la confiture pour savoir qui des deux s'échapperait le premier, Helena eut un sourire léger que pas un ne remarqua, dissimulé par ses mèches.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit-elle avec une étrange douceur, fatiguée. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre, Fullmetal, mais je suis persuadée que leur ouvrage est proche de la perfection.

Cela, elle l'évaluait très simplement. L'état de l'auto-mail, sa conception, les matériaux employés et leur astucieux agencement tous les éléments étaient réunis pour garantir au jeune homme une mobilité quasi-parfaite, à tel point qu'il aurait été facile d'oublier qu'il s'agissait d'un membre artificiel. Même après des années avec son membre froid et déglingué, qu'elle avait pourtant appris à connaitre et apprivoiser, Helena n'avait jamais réussi à se mouvoir avec autant d'aisance et de souplesse. C'était comme si le bras —et la jambe, avait-elle noté la veille, ce qui l'avait intérieurement peiné— n'existaient pas vraiment aux yeux de l'Alchimiste. Comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un prolongement, une partie de lui-même. Helena, pour sa part, avait toujours perçu son bras comme un élément étranger à son propre corps, incapable de remplacer l'original et se contentant d'une parodie presque trop monstrueuse pour être réelle.

Elle soupira alors que son épaule vide la lançait sous quelques douleurs fantômes et elle étouffa une légère quinte de toux. Voilà qui n'arrangeait rien à son état. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos elle en avait passé une grande partie à se retourner dans ses draps, cherchant une position confortable, peinant à la trouver, mal à l'aise comme toujours dans un environnement qu'elle ne connaissait et ne maitrisait pas. En tant que militaire, elle était habituée à ne pas bénéficier de son confort et avait développé la bienheureuse faculté de s'endormir sur à peu près n'importe quelle surface, grappillant du repos dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Allongée dans un lit agréable, un toit sur la tête et du chauffage dans la pièce elle avait eu l'impression de suffoquer une bonne partie de la nuit sans trouver d'explication à son malaise.

La porte de l'atelier, attenant à la pièce principale, s'ouvrit soudain en claquant, laissant passer la grande blonde énergique qui brandissait une clé à molette neuve et prête à l'emploi, un sourire à dix mille volts ourlant ses lèvres. Tout comme sa grand-mère, elle avait très peu dormi et si chez certains, le manque de sommeil les rendaient irritables et somnolant, Winry faisait partie de cette catégorie ; virant lentement au psycho-maniaque lorsqu'elle n'avait pas dormi plus de deux heures en une journée.

_ C'est prêt ! Chantonna-t-elle en sautillant sur place, excitée comme à un matin de fête. Elle adorait plus que tout montrer à son ami toutes les améliorations qu'elle pouvait apporter à ses chefs-d'œuvre et expliquer en long, large et travers ce qu'elle comptait faire pour la fois prochaine. Certes, dans le cas présent, les modifications avaient été relativement mineures mais cela ne gâcherait en rien son petit plaisir. Et la douleur de la reconnexion neuronale lui permettrait de venger les atroces défigurations engendrées par Edward et son manque de soin pour sa prothèse. L'éraflure avait été si grande…

_ Tu ne peux pas attendre que je finisse de manger ? Soupira le blond, désabusé et repoussant déjà ses couverts. Il préférait attendre que son estomac soit un peu moins plein avant d'entamer le processus de reconnexion, qui avait toujours tendance à lui chavirer les tripes mais il voyait bien à la lueur maniaque dans l'œil de son amie qu'elle ne lui accorderait pas le sursis de la digestion.

_ C'est maintenant ou jamais, mon cher ! Tu verras, j'ai modifié l'articulation du coude, elle est encore plus flexible qu'avant. Je suis certaine que tu pourrais même le retourner !

_ Et je suis certain de ne pas vouloir faire ça, grimaça Edward.

Winry l'attrapa par le bras pour le trainer hors de table et de la pièce, Al se levant à son tour pour les suivre. Helena leur emboita tranquillement le pas, Den venant la saluer d'un jappement ravi cependant qu'elle prenait place sur une chaise libre, non loin de l'établi encombré des Rockbell. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinité particulière avec les animaux et préférait les chats —chose que Mustang lui avait accordé, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune ; le matou était vieux désormais et aimait trainer dans le linge sale de son père— mais le canidé avait une bonne tête et son affection était attendrissante.

A quelques pas, Winry déblatérait des banalités à toute vitesse, rendant sa compréhension difficile alors qu'Edward, morose, s'installait sur le fauteuil devant elle. La perspective de retrouver ses membres était agréable mais la douleur, double pour sa part, qui allait avec ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Même après de multiples reconnexions, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y habituer ou en atténuer les effets. La jeune blonde le laissa se positionner au mieux, sortant son matériel et lui présentant les nouvelles fonctionnalités de son bras en attendant que l'aînée des Rockbell vienne l'assister dans sa tâche.

_ J'ai épaissi les plaques et j'ai ajouté un nouveau gel de ma confection pour que les articulations ne se grippent pas aux premières pluies. Je doute qu'il neige mais dans le doute, j'ai réarrangé un peu les composants internes pour qu'ils ne soient plus autant exposés qu'avant. A moins que tu ne tombes dans un lac gelé, tes auto-mails devraient être en parfait état de marche.

Le concerné décrocha rapidement du babillage sans fin de son amie, prenant toutefois garde à maintenir une expression attentive et intéressée afin qu'elle ne le rappelle pas férocement à l'ordre. Il excellait dans ce domaine grâce à ses nombreuses heures d'entrainement, notamment auprès de Mustang lorsqu'il venait rendre ses rapports et que celui-ci se faisait un malin plaisir de lui envoyer vacherie sur vacherie. Tandis que Winry, plus joyeuse que jamais, bidouillait encore quelques fils sur sa jambe, Pinako vint les rejoindre en tenant le bras d'Helena. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil inquiet, s'assurant rapidement que son cercle de transmutation était toujours bien en place dans le creux de sa paume et que rien n'avait été altéré durant les réparations. De prime abord, le membre ne payait pas plus de mine que lorsqu'elle le lui avait remis mais il lui semblait qu'il avait été légèrement poli et nettoyé. La doyenne s'assit à son atelier, mâchonnant le bout de sa pipe.

_ Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre, celui-ci, déclara-t-elle en fixant sa propriétaire. Il était dans un tel état, c'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas tombé en morceaux avant. Enfin, je dirais pas qu'il est comme neuf mais c'est certainement mieux.

Helena la remercia humblement avant que la vieille femme ne lui demande de quitter sa tunique et de s'installer elle aussi sur une chaise plus confortable. Sans rien ajouter, la brune obtempéra, retenant cependant difficilement une grimace. A l'instar du Fullmetal et de bien d'autres dans leur condition, elle détestait le processus de remise en marche. Qui pourrait l'apprécier, de toute façon ? Quoi qu'à bien y penser, l'alchimiste Kimblee pourrait être assez fou pour en redemander…

La jeune femme prit place, captant le regard de défi que lui adressa son nouveau collège, semblant presque attendre le moment fatidique où Pinako connecterait les nerfs à la machine. Lui n'avait jamais crié, jamais hurlé et pourtant, dieu seul savait à quel point l'opération était douloureuse. Edward se disait bien souvent que sa force mentale —et sa foutue fierté— l'empêchait de se laisser aller à la souffrance. Que quelque part, dans un espace noir et tordu de son esprit ; il le méritait. Il devait être fort pour son frère, plus que pour tout autre. Ne rien montrer lors de la pose de ses auto-mails, c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'il était solide. Qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour retrouver son corps et réparer ses erreurs.

Alors, si lui avait un but pour serrer les dents et endurer les vagues implacables de douleur, qu'en était-il d'Helena, qui n'avait rien à prouver si ce n'était sa bonne foi ? Il s'agissait là d'une curiosité autant morbide que sadique, il en convenait mais pouvait cependant difficilement détourner les yeux et faire comme si rien ne se passait. La veille, il n'y avait pas porté grande attention mais maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de l'observer plus attentivement, le jeune alchimiste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par le port d'attache même de la prothèse, bien différent des siens. Plus ancien, plus abimé, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà croisé ce genre de modèle auparavant. La fonte des chairs et du métal avait dû être une véritable torture, si l'on se fiait au réseau de cicatrices qui marquait la peau mate de la brune et pour un peu, il en aurait éprouvé un certain respect.

_ On y va, informa tranquillement Pinako en s'installant à son poste, voyant sa cliente du jour se raidir au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait son nouveau bras de son support.

Helena paraissait bien pâle, soudain et Ed renifla intérieurement. Oh, elle pouvait être fière et hautaine mais au fond, elle était bien comme tout le monde à mourir de trouille devant la situation. La jeune femme acquiesça lentement, déglutissant douloureusement, mal à l'aise. Pinako fit quelques réglages supplémentaires, positionna le bras et l'inséra avec une lenteur accablante dans ses attaches. Même Edward ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents cependant qu'Helena se tendait de tout son long et faisait crisser ses ongles contre l'accoudoir de son siège. Il se trouva bien satisfait de la récence de ses prothèses ; sa reconnexion était plus franche et directe. Une douleur blanche en l'espace de quelques secondes plus atroces les unes que les autres mais au moins, il n'avait pas à souffrir la lente agonie que semblait supporter Eurus.

Elle serra le poing, si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent livides malgré sa peau caramel et son bras valide se mit à trembler. Calme et concentrée, Pinako poursuivit son mouvement implacable jusqu'à ce que la prothèse soit bien en place puis acheva de lier les nerfs aux fils d'une pression définitive sur le membre de métal. Aussi composée que possible jusqu'à présent, Helena tressaillit violemment, comme parcourut toute entière par un courant électrique d'une rare violence puis se plia en deux en criant. Surprise, Pinako recula en levant les mains alors que l'Alchimiste éructait sa souffrance d'une voix éraillée.

_ _Vēśya! [1]_

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune femme tremblait de tout son corps, les yeux étroitement clos et la respiration sifflante, presque inexistante malgré sa bouche grande ouverte.

Une vague. La brulure familière qui se répandit dans sa poitrine, la fit suffoquer. Derrière ses paupières fermées explosèrent mille étoiles rouges et blanches. Son cœur gémit dans un tambour affolé.

_Merde. Merde, merde, merde ! Respire ! Sors ! Sors de là, sors, lève-toi ! LEVE-TOI !_

Il y eut quelques cris, des exclamations paniquées alors que Eurus vacillait subitement sur ses jambes devenues trop longues et trop faibles pour supporter son poids. Elle chût durement sur les genoux, s'écroula sur le côté, à moitié prise de spasmes nerveux alors que le feu se répandait dans ses veines et enserrait ses poumons d'une étreinte impitoyable. Pendant de folles secondes, elle cessa de respirer tout à fait et perdit pied avec le monde environnant.

Puis de larges mains, trop froides, trop _dures_ pour être parfaitement humaines se posèrent sur elle avec une délicatesse inouïe, bercèrent sa tête lancinante et son corps à l'agonie. Le tourment qui la saisissait et l'épuisement abrutissant de ce qu'elle traversait firent éclater ses derniers lambeaux de conscience et elle sombra dans le noir en un claquement de doigt.

₪.₪.₪

Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Etouffant, oppressant. Mortel. Et cette brûlure, cette douleur, vieux relents à peine dissipés…

_...Au commencement était le feu…_

Helena se redressa en sursaut, regrettant instantanément le mouvement trop brusque alors que son corps la rappelait à l'ordre. Dans un gémissement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, une main sur la nuque et l'autre fermement agrippée au-devant de son T-shirt, sa main de fer manquant de déchirer le tissu. Couverte de sueur, la respiration encore chaotique et le sang rugissant dans ses oreilles, elle eut à peine le temps d'analyser son environnement proche —elle était dans un lit, n'est-ce pas ? — que sa poitrine dévastée explosait tel un feu d'artifice sous la douleur. Une quinte de toux la secoua, la privant d'oxygène pendant quelques secondes de panique totale. A la dérive, elle força son cerveau à se concentrer.

_Calme-toi. Calme-toi. CONCENTRE TOI, BORDEL !_

Au prix d'un monstrueux effort, Helena parvint finalement à apaiser le battement furieux de son cœur et son souffle encore trop superficiel se régula lentement. Elle avait chaud, sans doute de la fièvre et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau moite. Plus encore que le mal physique, ses pensées dérivaient en fragments épars, impossibles à saisir sur le moment. Elle avait l'impression qu'un abruti s'était amusé à mélanger les images de sa mémoire pour lui en donner le puzzle, bien trop complexe pour elle. Dans son état, elle ne se sentait pas d'effectuer cette gymnastique mentale.

Les jambes remontées jusqu'à son thorax, elle enfouit son visage tiré dans le creux de ses bras pliés. Son épaule gauche la lançait, palpitant comme un animal malade et elle dut se faire violence pour détourner son attention de la souffrance qui semblait jaillir de chaque pore de sa peau. Le silence autour d'elle l'apaisa quelque peu et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, suffisamment calmée malgré la fragilité évidente de sa respiration et les tremblements qui agitaient encore son dos, elle parvint à rassembler assez d'énergie pour se concentrer sur ses alentours.

La chambre à coucher qu'elle avait occupée la nuit dernière. On avait tiré les rideaux pour son confort et la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers la mousseline légère lui indiquait sans faillir que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Elle gémit.

_Combien de temps…_

Il lui en fallut encore davantage pour réussir à se déplier et poser ses pieds sur le plancher sans trembler de tous ses membres. Elle ne tenta même pas de se lever ; ses jambes étaient prêtes à la trahir à tout moment et elle avait suffisamment côtoyé la dureté du sol pour la journée. Plus alerte désormais, Helena profita de l'accalmie pour étudier soigneusement son bras métallique, retraçant machinalement le cercle de transmutation profondément gravé dans sa paume. Le sigle, rassurant par sa simplicité et sa régularité —un triangle qu'en composaient quatre autres, un trait en leur milieu pour couper en deux le premier cercle qui les entourait. Et le deuxième, plus large, apportant une précision et une puissance supplémentaire à ses transmutations— la soulagea grandement. Elle aimait la gravure lisse et sans fioritures, l'habitude faisant courir ses doigts le long des lignes et des traits comme une prière. Elle se sentait presque protégée, à accomplir ce stupide rituel et sa gorge nouée consentit à se délasser.

Plus assurée, elle tenta quelques mouvements de base, faisant jouer l'articulation du coude avec soin, puis les doigts, un à un. Alphonse avait raison ; sa grand-mère faisait un véritable travail d'orfèvre. La prothèse, bien que toujours aussi vieille et étrangère, lui paraissait plus légère et plus maniable. Elle esquissa un sourire et souffla lentement. Elle entendait du bruit, à l'étage en dessous. Les Rockbell et les Elric, sans doute. Elle devait se lever et les rejoindre. Elle avait des choses à faire, ils devaient se préparer pour partir. Mission de merde.

Eurus testa tranquillement ses appuis, se leva en s'aidant de la table de chevet et resta un instant debout, attendant encore un peu avant de crier victoire. Grand bien lui en prit car lorsqu'elle tenta de faire un pas sa vision se noircit et le malaise fit dangereusement rouler son estomac. Elle se rassit précipitamment et jugea plus sage de retourner s'allonger encore quelques minutes avant de se risquer à gagner d'autres pièces que celle-ci.

₪.₪.₪

_ Je crois qu'elle est réveillée.

Edward leva le nez de son livre, jetant un coup d'œil à son frère qui observait le plafond comme s'il pouvait voir à travers. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à en son environnement, depuis les dernières heures. Le fiasco Eurus et sa propre liaison biomécanique avaient elles aussi sapées son énergie et il avait passé un bon moment allongé au salon avant de se décider à avaler quelque chose et se tourner vers la lecture pour chasser l'ennui. Il était clair qu'ils ne partiraient pas aujourd'hui pour commencer leur mission, voire même dans les jours suivants, si l'état de sa collègue ne s'améliorait pas rapidement. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, en toute honnêteté passer du temps à Resembool était toujours un plaisir et s'il pouvait retarder autant que possible cette virée en froide terre paysanne à l'autre bout du pays, il s'estimait gagnant.

Alphonse, pour sa part, avait été beaucoup attentif. Depuis qu'il s'était occupé de monter Eurus dans sa chambre —et de la maintenir en place alors qu'elle était prise de quelques convulsions avant de finalement tourner de l'œil— il avouait tourner un peu en rond et devait se retenir d'aller vérifier son état toutes les dix minutes. Elle lui avait presque paru morte, lorsqu'il l'avait couchée à l'étage et si Pinako lui avait assuré qu'elle ne craignait rien et qu'elle se remettrait rapidement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet.

Le jeune garçon savait pertinemment que la pose d'un automail était douloureuse et il devinait qu'un modèle aussi ancien que celui d'Helena ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il avait vu et entendu Edward gémir et quémander qu'on fasse cesser ses souffrances, lors de sa toute première opération et par la suite, si le blond avait serré les dents et enduré son calvaire avec un calme forçant le respect ; Alphonse _savait_ que sa seule fierté l'empêchait de verser des larmes brulantes sous la douleur. Alors, oui, il avait conscience que chacun avec un seuil de tolérance très différent en ce qui concernait la douleur physique et que son frère jouait les durs mais bon sang, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Helena réagisse ainsi. Même Edward avait été choqué, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on considérait le mépris évident qu'il éprouvait pour l'alchimiste du vent.

Pinako, grâce en soit rendue à ses réflexes et son sang-froid, avait immédiatement pris les choses en main. Alors qu'Alphonse tentait d'atteindre l'alchimiste et de la tenir en place dans ses grandes mains —dans la confusion totale, il lui avait semblé qu'Helena s'était un peu détendue dès que ses gants froids avaient touché sa peau— elle lui avait collé sans ménagement une bande de cuir dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de se sectionner la langue tant ses muscles étaient crispés. Par la suite, la crise était rapidement passée, laissant le major Lewin dans un état proche de la catatonie et lorsque l'ainée Rockbell s'était assurée qu'elle n'avait pas de peine à respirer et ne risquait pas de faire un arrêt cardiaque dans sa maison, avait demandé à l'armure de l'allonger au calme pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Inutile de dire qu'Alphonse avait été sur le qui-vive depuis lors et qu'Edward, beaucoup moins serein au moment de retrouver sa mobilité.

Ce dernier porta son regard sur le plafond, imitant son frère. Il lui semblait entendre quelques mouvements feutrés mais rien de bien probant et si Helena était effectivement sur ses deux pieds, elle ne semblait pas décidée à descendre pour le moment. Pas plus mal, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir sa tête de déterrée, ni de lui demander comment elle allait. Parce que bien évidemment, il ne pourrait y couper et même si cela lui arrachait royalement la gorge de l'avouer ; il était lui aussi quelque peu préoccupé. Il avait même failli appeler le Colonel pour lui faire part de tout ce bordel, avant de songer qu'il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait au courant de ce genre de chose —même si l'idée en soit lui paraissait absurde ; elle était sa fille— et que ce connard aurait été capable de lui coller une autre personne sur le dos pour s'assurer que l'alchimiste allait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin que Mustang lui sorte un autre gosse inconnu au bataillon pour les accompagner, merci bien.

_ Tu vas monter la voir ? Demanda-t-il à son cadet qui hésitait sur le pas des escaliers.

_ Je pourrai peut être lui apporter quelque chose à boire, ou à manger.

_ C'est toi qui vois. Mais oublie la bouffe pour le moment, à mon avis. Parce que je ne vais certainement pas m'amuser à te nettoyer après ; les interstices de ton armure sont une vraie horreur pour ça.

_ Tu es parfaitement répugnant.

_ Je suis réaliste.

_ L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

_ Laisse la donc reprendre ses esprits, Alphonse, coupa Pinako en entrant dans le salon, son journal en main. Et toi, enlève les pieds de mon canapé, je te prie. On n'est pas à l'hôtel ici.

Ronchonnant, Edward s'exécuta alors que son jeune frère retournait s'assoir dans son coin.

_ Mamie… est-ce que c'était normal, ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

La vieille femme haussa les épaules, allumant sa pipe d'un air peu concerné. Winry en profita pour faire son entrée dans la pièce, du cambouis plein la joue et Den sur les talons, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Elle avait entendu une partie de la conversation et si elle n'avait pas posé de questions jusqu'à présent, polie et un peu effrayée par toute l'affaire, elle n'en restait pas moins incroyablement curieuse.

_ Il n'y a pas de normalité dans le domaine des automails, mon garçon. Si cela faisait bien deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas enlevé, ça ne m'étonne pas que la reconnexion ait eu cet effet-là. C'est impressionnant, mais pas problématique. Elle s'en remettra très bien.

_ Je ne me souvenais pas qu'Ed…

_ Ton frère est une tête de mule mais sinon, il serait dans le même état qu'elle. Et n'oublies pas que la condition physique de la personne joue grandement dans sa réaction et sa tolérance à la liaison finale. Elle était peut être souffrante ou bien fatiguée.

_ Ah, si seulement, marmonna le blond depuis le canapé, s'attirant un « tch » agacé de la part du plus jeune alors que leur amie d'enfance venait lui flanquer une tape sur l'épaule pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Tu ne l'aimes pas, fit-elle remarquer inutilement, cherchant plus à lui tirer les vers du nez et la raison de son animosité, plutôt que de constater un fait. Ed se frotta la nuque.

_ Non. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

_ Elle n'a pas l'air particulièrement dangereuse.

_ Toi non plus, et c'est pas pour ça que je vais m'amuser à te mettre en rogne.

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait d'autres Alchimistes d'Etat aussi jeunes, ajouta tranquillement la mécanicienne en s'asseyant au milieu des coussins, poussant Ed pour qu'il lui cède un peu la place.

_ Je le savais pas non plus. Mais c'est la fille du Colonel Mustang ; elle a peut-être eu des passe-droits, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Winry le dévisagea comme s'il venait d'avaler son poids en couleuvres devant elle.

_ La fille du Colonel Mustang ? Articula-t-elle difficilement, estomaquée. Comme dans, son enfant ? LE playboy d'East City ? Le Roy Mustang ?

_ Celui-là même, ouais.

_ Non. Il est marié ? Mais depuis quand ? Avec qui ?

Edward éclata de rire en même temps qu'il sentit la bile s'inviter à la fête en remontant le long de son œsophage, imaginant mal le mariage de cet enfoiré de première. Il secoua la tête.

_ Nah, à ma connaissance, il est pas marié et Helena n'est _que_ sa fille adoptive. Ce qui est bien suffisant, déjà, si tu veux mon avis. Elle aura peut-être une chance de s'en sortir dans la vie, comme elle n'a pas ses gênes.

_ Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait adopté un enfant. Et ça fait longtemps ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'apprend que seulement maintenant ? Je veux dire, d'accord, vous n'êtes pas spécialement proches ou quoique ce soit mais c'est pas n'importe qui non plus. Il aurait pu au moins vous le dire.

Le jeune homme s'amusa un peu de son ton outré. Winry était toujours très à cheval sur les histoires de famille, estimant que les membres d'une même fratrie ne devait pas avoir de secret les uns pour les autres. Alors, effectivement, Roy Mustang ne faisait pas _vraiment_ partie de la famille en tant que tel mais on ne pouvait nier qu'il n'était pas non plus un total étranger et qu'en matière de secret, il touchait pas mal sa bille, avec eux. Edward estimait lui faire confiance —pas qu'il avait spécialement le choix non plus, mais tout de même— mais la réciproque n'avait pas été vraie. Il se doutait bien que l'ainé avec ses raisons pour ne pas l'informer qu'il avait une fille à peine plus âgée que lui mais ce silence était toutefois blessant. Et peut-être qu'ils auraient même pu devenir bons amis, en d'autres circonstances. Tant pis pour ça.

_ Et c'est pour ça que tu ne l'apprécies pas, comprit sa voisine de canapé en levant l'index. Parce qu'elle est la fille de Mustang. Elle est comme son père ?

_ Nous la connaissons trop peu pour savoir ça, coupa immédiatement Alphonse, déterminé à établir la vérité en tout point avant qu'Edward ne la déforme à sa guise. Ed se montre très irraisonnable, sur ce coup-là.

_ J'y peux quelque chose moi, si sa tête me revient pas ? Râla instinctivement l'ainé, Winry ricanant tranquillement de son malheur.

_ Et cette mission, alors ? Demanda-t-elle encore, curieuse. Vous allez faire quoi, là-bas ?

Elle ne l'admettrait jamais volontiers, parce qu'elle savait que cela ferait bien trop plaisir à Edward qui, dans ces cas-là, avait tendance à aimer s'entendre parler mais elle aimait lorsque ses amis lui racontaient leurs aventures. Si le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter trois tonnes cinq —au bas mot— et d'animer le récit par moult cascades et mouvements inutiles, Alphonse tempérait bien vite les démonstrations théâtrales et s'attardaient toujours sur les détails. Ed parlait d'action avec grandiloquence quand son frère évoquait avec affection le quotidien des personnes qu'ils avaient eu la chance de croiser et les leçons qu'il en avait tirées.

Cette fois ci, cependant, elle fut déçue du peu d'éléments qu'ils avaient à lui offrir pour nourrir son imagination fertile et satisfaire son intérêt.

_ J'en sais trop rien, avoua le Fullmetal en se levant, fouillant dans les placards pour sortir de quoi se faire une petite collation de milieu d'après-midi. Une histoire un peu sordide. Apparemment, il y aurait des disparitions louches dans un village reculé. Mais il y a peu d'indications dans notre dossier.

_ Des disparitions ? S'étonna cette fois ci Pinako en sortant le nez de son journal. Depuis quand les Alchimistes d'Etat s'occupent de ce genre d'affaires ? Ce n'est pas à la police de s'en charger ?

_ Ils sont peut-être en sous-effectif là-haut, va savoir.

_ Mais ils y envoient tout de même deux Alchimistes qualifiés de l'armée. Sans compter Alphonse.

Edward prit le temps de la réflexion. Effectivement, il ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle mais sa grand-mère avait raison. Deux Alchimistes d'Etat plus que doués pour des enlèvements ? Mh. Il y avait baleine sous gravillon. Il allait pour répondre lorsque Den se redressa et aboya joyeusement en direction de l'escalier. Se tenant fermement à la rampe, le teint encore maladif, Helena descendait les marches aussi prudemment que possible. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se plaignant mentalement de la fin de sa tranquillité alors que son frère se dressait lui aussi d'un bond et tendait le bras pour l'aider sur les derniers degrés de bois.

_ Comment vous vous sentez ?

_ Etant donné les circonstances, pas aussi mal qu'il n'y parait. Je suis navrée de vous avoir causé du souci, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Soutenue par Al qui se refusait à quitter son côté de peur qu'elle ne chavire, le major s'inclina en direction des mécaniciennes ce qui lui tira immanquablement une grimace d'inconfort au mouvement peu supporté par son dos. Pinako agita la main comme pour chasser une mouche.

_ Y a pas de souci, jeune fille. Installe-toi. Winry, va nous chercher à boire, s'il te plait. Café ?

_ Volontiers. Je vous remercie.

Helena prit place, adressant un sourire amical à l'armure dans son dos qui hésitait encore à la lâcher complètement. Il dut bien s'y résoudre, cependant, et entreprit de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit en réarrangeant les denrées déjà sorties —et bien entamées— par son frère ainé.

_ Comment va le bras ? S'enquit la vieille femme en tournant une nouvelle page de son journal, lançant un regard interrogateur par-dessus les feuillets. Helena fit tranquillement jouer ses doigts, les pliant et les dépliant lentement pour en éprouver la mobilité.

_ J'ai rarement eu l'opportunité de l'avoir aussi léger. Vous faites des merveilles, vraiment.

_ Juste mon travail. Et je peux d'ailleurs dire que celui effectué pour poser cette prothèse a été bâclé.

Helena se raidit sous le regard scrutateur de la doyenne Rockbell, sa main valide montant instinctivement à son épaule gauche comme pour s'en protéger. Son sourire fut bancal et peu franc.

_ C'est une histoire un peu trop sordide pour qu'elle soit bonne à partager ainsi. Mais je me suis habituée à cette prothèse, désormais. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de vous charger de sa révision. Combien est-ce que je vous d—

_ Rien. C'est sur la maison.

_ Vraiment je—

_ J'ai le café.

Helena se tut alors que Winry revenait avec les boissons et servait la tablée, Edward s'empressant de faire passer sa bouchée de pain avec une large gorgée. Qu'il manqua de recracher tant elle était brulante, accusant sa camarade de chercher à le tuer, ce qui aurait été parfaitement idiot car elle aurait perdu l'un de ses plus fervents clients et une bonne source de revenus. Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient comme les enfants qu'ils étaient toujours, Alphonse tentant d'intervenir pour apaiser la pseudo dispute —qui pouvait malheureusement rapidement dégénérer, avec ces deux-là— Helena se prit à les étudier tout en sirotant sa tasse.

Elle avait peu d'informations concernant les frères Elric Roy ne désirant pas lui en apprendre plus que nécessaire, jugeant que c'était à elle de faire ce travail d'enquête sur ses coéquipiers. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait vu chez Alphonse une douceur incroyable qui tranchait vivement avec la corpulence et l'apparente dangerosité de son corps massif. Edward, tout en muscles secs et en nerfs malgré sa petite taille pour un adolescent de son âge, était une boule d'énergie et d'intelligence. Elle avait eu vent de ses nombreux exploits, évidemment il était difficile de passer outre les victoires du célèbre Fullmetal tant elles rapportaient de succès auprès du QG de l'Est. A une époque, Helena avait presque été à sa place mais si sa propre maitrise de l'Alchimiste était remarquable, elle n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire. Et elle préférait faire profil bas, qui plus est, l'attention n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être une diplomate reconnue et douée. L'univers avait toujours eu une curieuse ironie, la concernant.

Même sans autres informations que celles-ci concernant les deux frères, Helena savait pertinemment qu'il serait difficile de travailler avec l'ainé. Tant sur un champ de bataille, ils auraient pu s'accorder sans trop de problème mais dans une enquête ? Il fallait un minimum de finesse, de participation mutuelle qu'elle n'était pas certaine de retrouver en sa présence. A ce stade, elle hésitait encore dans ses hypothèses ; son animosité venait-elle de son lien de parenté avec Mustang ou bien de tout autre chose ? Edward lui avait clairement fait comprendre —il n'avait franchement pas fait le moindre effort pour paraitre subtile à ce sujet— qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne lui rendrait pas la vie facile. Seulement, d'autres que les leurs étaient en jeu et elle ne pouvait lui permettre ces écarts de conduite et sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ils allaient tout deux devoir s'entendre et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en penser : il allait devoir reconnaitre son autorité.

Certes, Roy ne lui avait pas officiellement donné les pleins pouvoirs sur cette mission mais la passation était plutôt tacite. Elle était l'ainée de ce groupe, avait plus d'expérience sur le terrain que le Fullmetal et l'ancienneté militaire qui allait avec. Elle ne s'était même pas posée la question, pour tout dire, et peut-être était-ce cela qui dérangeait d'autant plus le jeune homme. De ce qu'elle en avait compris, il était plutôt du genre joueur solitaire et n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler avec une autre équipe que la sienne. Son frère cadet, en l'occurrence.

Ce qui allait finir par poser problème.

Absorbée par l'intérieur de sa tasse et Den, qui lui tirait la manche, en quête d'affection, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de rattraper la conversation entre les deux blonds. Elle redressa vivement la tête alors que Winry demandait à son ami s'il pensait que les disparitions des jeunes femmes dans le Nord pouvaient être liées d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'Alchimie. La mécanicienne imaginait mal ce que l'on pouvait faire avec des êtres vivants dans ce domaine et ne tenait pas spécialement à le savoir, surtout quand on connaissait la raison pour laquelle les Elric avaient perdu membres et corps.

Le major se racla bruyamment la gorge et lança un regard dur à son acolyte récalcitrant. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil irrité.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ces informations sont cessées être confidentielles. Il faut que je te redonne la définition du mot ?

Bien que le venin soit exempte de sa voix, il était difficile de ne pas en saisir la froideur et il n'en fallut guère moins à Edward pour serrer dents et poings, amorçant déjà un geste pour se lever et faire valoir ses arguments d'un coup sur la table. Du plat de l'automail, il pouvait être extrêmement persuasif quand il le voulait. Helena, pour sa part, n'était nullement impressionnée par l'énervement qu'il dégageait et qui s'apprêtait à éclater. Il était temps que quelqu'un lui remonte un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et lui apprenne à suivre les règles. Il avait beau être un prodige, il n'en restait pas moins un soldat qui se devait de respecter la hiérarchie et les ordres, quand bien même cela ne lui convenait pas.

Winry, pragmatique et sentant bien la tension monter dans l'air, posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son camarade.

_ Laisse, Ed. Elle a raison, après tout.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si Mamie et toi étiez des putains d'espions Drachmiens !

_ Quand un dossier est classifié, Fullmetal, il n'est pas censé être donné à n'importe qui et encore moins exposé à des civils. Ait au moins la décence de respecter ceci, à défaut d'autre chose.

_ Nous sommes vraiment désolés, Major, coupa immédiatement Alphonse en voyant son frère prêt à répliquer de fort mauvaise manière. Nous avons tellement l'habitude de… enfin, nous n'avons aucune excuse mais je peux vous assurer— t'assurer, que Mamie et Winry sont parfaitement dignes de confiance.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Alphonse, mais les règles sont les règles et ce n'est pas moi qui les ai mises en place. Par contre, il m'appartient de les faire respecter. Cela figurera dans mon rapport, Fullmetal.

Si la menace aurait éventuellement eu un quelconque impact sur un soldat lambda, Edward haussa les épaules en ricanant son mépris. Roy avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de le trainer en cours martiale pour ce genre de connerie ou encore lui coller un blâme. Et même s'il s'avérait que le Colonel avait suffisamment de temps à perdre pour faire de la paperasse supplémentaire à ce sujet ; il s'en foutait comme de sa première dent de lait. Il pouvait se débrouiller sans l'armée et ses privilèges, après tout. Les avantages de sa position d'Alchimiste d'Etat n'étaient qu'un moyen pour parvenir plus rapidement à ses fins mais il pouvait très bien s'en passer.

Pinako désamorça la bombe que tous essayaient de ne pas faire sauter d'une parole —même si Ed s'en serait délecté et c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle voulait limiter immédiatement les dégâts— en agitant son journal à l'adresse des jeunes gens.

_ De toute façon, l'histoire est réglée si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes tous très pressés. Il y a un train qui part pour le Nord dans deux heures, ça vous laisse le temps de faire vos affaires.

_ Oh, souffla tranquillement Alphonse en hochant la tête, soulagé que la conversation dérive plus ou moins sur un autre sujet de préoccupation. Il se tourna vers son frère. Ça nous laissera le temps d'aller visiter maman avant de faire nos valises.

Helena releva la tête encore une fois pour le fixer, n'aimant guère le pluriel employé qu'elle n'avait pas prévu dans son programme. Confidentiel. Fallait-il donc tout leur expliquer ? Les civils, aussi doués et proches fussent-ils des Alchimistes, restaient des civils. En dehors des affaires de l'armée. Est-ce qu'elle emmenait avec elle ses petits amis, elle ? Bon, l'exemple était mauvais puisque Roy, ce grand coureur de jupons, était d'un paternalisme terrifiant et faisait littéralement fuir tous les potentiels prétendants d'Helena mais il s'agissait seulement d'illustrer la situation.

_ Je suis désolée, Alphonse, exposa-t-elle en haussant la voix, ferme et définitive. Mais tu ne nous accompagnes pas.

* * *

[1] putain !

Il s'agit d'une traduction internet et c'est sans doute faux, mais si jamais quelqu'un reconnait et maitrise cette langue, qu'il n'hésite pas à venir me dire que je suis une grosse brêle et que je dois corriger ça rapidement. ^^

Merci pour la lecture, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews et restez bien tranquillou à la maison, prenez soin de vous.


	7. Voyage, voyage

Une semaine de confinement. La viande vient à manquer, j'ai finalement cédé et dévoré mon voisin du dessus qui n'a pas conscience de la lourdeur de son pas au petit matin.

Chapitre 6, mes biquets, bonne lecture.

* * *

Une fois, Edward avait eu l'occasion de se rendre à l'aquarium d'East City alors qu'il rentrait de mission. Il avait besoin de se détendre et la présence d'ordinaire apaisante de son frère n'y faisait rien. Le monde du silence, comme le proclamait le tract qu'il avait ramassé par hasard en sortant de la boulangerie, était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre cet intérêt morbide qu'ont les humains à observer des êtres vivants derrière des barreaux ou en l'occurrence, des plaques de verres si épaisses qu'il se demandait bien combien de force il aurait fallu pour les briser. Il avait passé deux heures à moitié plongé dans le noir, assis sur un banc mis à disposition des visiteurs et s'était amusé pendant un moment des poissons aux bouches énormes qui happaient l'eau pour en tirer les nutriments nécessaires à leur survie.

En cet instant précis, il se figurait vaguement avoir la même tête d'ahuri qu'eux, alors qu'il fixait Helena comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. La fatigue lui faisait parfois entendre des choses absolument abracadabrantes mais il devait avouer que là, elle détenait la palme.

_Alphonse ne nous accompagne pas._

Il manqua d'éclater de rire devant l'absurdité de la chose. Si Eurus espérait marquer des points en lui proposant une connerie pareille, elle se fourrait l'automail dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, si ce n'était plus. S'il depuis le début de cette mission qui s'annonçait bien chiante —et encore, ils n'avaient même pas réellement _commencé_— Edward avait eu du mal à encadrer Helena Lewin et comprendre _pourquoi_ il ne la sentait pas ; il avait sa réponse. Et toutes les raisons du monde pour la haïr de la tête aux pieds. Cordialement.

Comme le prouva sa réaction violente, que personne ne put enrayer et qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Le plat de sa main de fer frappa la table si fort qu'elle en trembla sur ses pieds et ce fut un véritable miracle si elle ne se fissura pas. Il planta son regard furieux dans celui, impassible, d'Helena.

_ Va te faire foutre. Il vient avec nous.

La voix du jeune homme n'avait pas vacillé, ni même changé d'un iota. D'une neutralité exemplaire, ce qui était bien plus effrayant et dérangeant que s'il avait hurlé son mécontentement à plein poumons. Alphonse se raidit instinctivement. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son frère dans une telle colère. D'ordinaire, son aîné s'énervait et pétait tout bonnement un câble. Il y avait toujours de la casse, des cris, des injures, un déploiement inutile de puissance.

Qu'il restât ainsi maitre de lui-même, si distant et froid, n'annonçait rien de bon. Du tout. N'importe qui d'à peu près normalement constitué aurait battu en retraite. Il s'avérât qu'Helena n'était pas de ceux-là. Ou bien tout comme Edward ; ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Eurus se contenta donc de fixer le jeune homme sans rien dire, heurtant sa volonté à celle du Fullmetal par ce simple contact que personne ne pourrait briser, si ce n'étaient les deux concernés. Elle ferait face à son comportement d'ado en crise et lui ferait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre ici. Et si elle n'asseyait pas son autorité maintenant, elle pouvait y dire adieu, ainsi qu'à la bonne marche de leur mission. Le gamin lui cherchait des noises depuis leur rencontre, qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle aussi savait mordre au sang.

Calmement, parce qu'on ne l'avait pas balancée sur toutes ces affaires nécessitant une once de diplomatie sans raison, Helena reprit.

_ Alphonse est un civil. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'accompagnait sur beaucoup de tes affectations, si ce n'était toutes et lorsque tu es seul en cause, cela ne concerne que toi. Aujourd'hui cependant, tu es sous _mes_ ordres, Fullmetal, et les affaires de l'armée restent dans les cahiers de l'armée. Les civils n'y ont pas leur place.

_ J'ai dit : il vient avec nous.

Helena l'aurait baffé.

Elle n'était pas naturellement portée sur la violence, pas quand cela n'était pas nécessaire, en tout cas. Mais le jeune blond mettait grandement à mal ses défenses et son self-control pourtant légendaire. De toutes ses années en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat, elle pouvait se vanter d'être _très_ patiente, aussi bien envers les criminels qu'elle avait interpelés au fil des ans, qu'envers sa hiérarchie —son père compris, si ce n'était le premier— qui l'envoyait toujours dans des trous paumés, la traitait parfois comme une moins que rien pour le simple mais horripilant fait qu'elle était une femme dans un corps militaire élitiste et un peu trop _bronzée_ pour certaines mentalités.

En d'autres circonstances, le Fullmetal n'aurait pas risqué grand-chose à lui tenir tête et la provoquer. Elle savait se contrôler et ils auraient fini par trouver un compromis adéquat. Elle était passée maitre dans l'art des négociations. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle était épuisée, souffrait encore de sa précédente reconnexion avec son bras et Edward Elric ne lui facilitait clairement pas la tâche. Elle commençait à saturer.

Avec une lenteur délibérée et exaspérante, Helena se leva elle aussi, les deux mains fermement plantées sur la table. Edward eut ainsi la désagréable surprise de constater que même voutée vers l'avant pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, elle était encore plus grande que lui de plusieurs centimètres, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre encore plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La supporter durant tout le temps qu'allait durer cette mission, il pouvait le faire. Obéir à ses ordres, il aurait rechigné pour la forme mais il se serait exécuté —il n'était pas complètement abruti non plus. Mais être séparé de son frère cadet sous le vague prétexte qu'il était un civil et n'avait donc rien à faire là, c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces et de sa compréhension.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, Fullmetal. Je ne fais pas ça pour te nuire, si c'est ça ta pensée, mais parce que ce sont les règles. Si je dis qu'Alphonse reste, il reste.

_ J'ai le choix de te caler mon poing dans la gueule, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton acide, ignorant volontairement les « Edward ! » choqués qu'il entendit fuser dans son dos. Ou de laisser tomber cette putain de mission et te souhaiter bon vent.

_ Manquement de respect à un supérieur et défection de poste. Je ne pensais vraiment pas devoir te trainer en cour martiale avant le début même des opérations, Major.

Ed eut un rire des plus grinçants, plissant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux fentes luisant de colère et de mépris.

_ Les vieux du conseil, je les emmerde. Ils connaissent bien l'atout que je représente pour se débarrasser de moi.

Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais Helena n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de confirmer ce qu'ils savaient déjà tout deux. Les Alchimistes suffisamment talentueux pour faire partie de l'armée ne courraient pas les rues et chaque membre était plus précieux que le précédent. En soi, ils étaient presque intouchables. Elle rit aussi, car il était certain qu'elle connaissait bien mieux les rouages de la politique militaire que lui.

_ Se débarrasser, ce serait excessif. Te rétrograder et te retirer des privilèges en revanche, c'est parfaitement envisageable et il ne faudrait que quelques mots de ma part aux bonnes personnes. Je suis intimement convaincue que les généraux seront plus enclins à faire confiance au jugement d'une Alchimiste d'Etat dont ils évaluent le travail depuis près de 5 ans plutôt qu'une jeune recrue dans ton genre.

Edward manifesta un temps d'arrêt alors que l'information arrivait à son cerveau. Outre la menace, c'était surtout les dates qu'elle venait de lui fournir que le laissaient sur le cul. 5 ans ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle était entrée dans le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat depuis au moins l'âge de 14 ans ? Lui qui se targuait d'être précoce…

_ Personne n'est irremplaçable, et encore moins chez nous, alors je te conseille de faire bien attention à ce que tu dis, Fullmetal.

L'intéressé la fixa, les mâchoires serrées. Helena tremblait légèrement devant lui —de colère ou de fatigue, il était difficile de l'évaluer— et ne détournait pas le regard plus que lui. Il savait qu'elle avait raison et qu'un simple rapport de sa part le ferait aisément plonger. Et si, tout comme il se l'était encore affirmé quelques minutes plus tôt ; l'armée n'était qu'un moyen dont il pouvait se passer, il devait avouer qu'il en avait quand même encore foutrement besoin. Jamais il n'avancerait aussi vite sur ses recherches que grâce à son soutien et pour l'amour de son frère, il se devait de donner le meilleur de lui-même et poursuivre dans cette voie. Logiquement parlant, il n'avait aucun intérêt à se faire déclasser ainsi pour ce genre de broutille. Vraiment aucun.

Seulement, on est un Elric ou on ne l'est pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de céder face à elle.

_ Je m'en contrefous. Je n'abandonnerai pas Alphonse ici, c'est tout.

La grosse armure voulut intervenir pour lui faire entendre raison. Eurus n'allait pas se montrer plus coulante envers eux sous prétexte qu'ils étaient frères et que le manque de respect d'Ed tenait plus de sa jeunesse que d'une réelle envie de rébellion. Elle les considérait comme des adultes, ou presque, et le comportement du blond ne l'amenait sans doute pas vraiment à croire en sa maturité.

Cette nouvelle bravade sembla porter le coup ultime à la jeune femme qui claqua du poing sur la table, ses traits se tordant en un masque effrayant. Son geste brusque fit gémir Den, le chien se réfugiant en couinant sous la chaise de Pinako alors que le reste des convives observaient les deux Alchimistes sans rien oser dire.

Helena et Edward se toisaient comme deux prédateurs furieux, cherchant par le regard à faire plier leur adversaire, en vain. Hors du conflit et sans savoir comment l'enrailler, Alphonse se tordait les mains, dansant d'une jambe à l'autre en un cliquetis presque discret.

Ce fut Eurus qui flancha la première.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et ferma brièvement les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un éclair de douleur sembla traverser ses traits puis s'évanouit sans qu'aucun ne le remarque, dissimulé derrière l'énervement qu'elle tentait de mettre sous clé. Edward l'observa se rassoir lourdement, tombant plus qu'autre chose sur sa chaise, et se pincer l'arête du nez. Déclarait-elle forfait ? Aussi vite, il y avait anguille sous roche, voire même baleine sous gravillon : depuis quand les Mustang abandonnaient-ils le combat alors que celui-ci venait à peine de commencer ? D'autant plus lorsque la situation leur donnait l'avantage.

Ed n'était pas dupe dans ce petit jeu de domination, il n'était certainement pas le mieux placé pour ouvrir sa trop grande gueule. Helena, quoi qu'il en dise ou proteste, avait raison sur de trop nombreux points. Il était en tort, le savait tout aussi bien qu'elle mais que la Porte le dévore tout entier cette fois ci : jamais il ne l'admettrait ouvertement.

Mais si se faire retirer sa licence était le prix à payer pour garder son frère avec lui ; qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle apprendrait bien assez tôt que les frères Elric n'existaient pas à l'unité. Ne l'avait-elle pas appris, durant ses études de l'Alchimie ? Un est tout et tout est un ? Eh bien voilà.

Edward resta debout, la fixant durement sans trop savoir s'il devait crier victoire ou bien porter sa colère encore plus en avant. Helena sembla méditer les mêmes options quelques secondes de plus avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

Au sein de l'armée, elle était mandée pour une foule de petites missions diplomatiques à travers le pays. Ou tout du moins, servait de conseillère avisée puisque sa couleur de peau n'incitait pas toujours les gens à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire et proposer. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblait qu'elle avait la _négociation _dans le sang plus que les autres, et sa maitrise des rudiments fondamentaux des langues étrangères ou bien des rares patois encore usités en Amestris, faisait d'elle une recrue intéressante.

Les compagnons de son père s'étaient toujours étonnés de sa rapidité d'apprentissage et de son calme. Helena n'avait pas été une enfant turbulente —un rien têtue, cependant, il fallait bien l'avouer et elle avait été à bonne école avec Roy comme figure parentale— et si son silence pouvait déranger, il était souvent le bienvenu au sein du bureau toujours survolté des officiers du Colonel. Elle était patiente. D'une sérénité frôlant parfois les plus grands adeptes de la méditation. Elle aurait dû pouvoir régler ce conflit en quelques instants et dans le plus grand des calmes. Elle avait _appris_ à dominer ses foutues sautes d'humeur.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombée sur une tête brulée pareille dans un moment comme celui-ci ?

Sans rien dire, elle porta toute son attention sur la lourde armure qu'était Alphonse Elric. Si son heaume ne laissait passer aucune expression, sa posture trahissait pourtant toute son agitation. Le jeune homme pouvait comprendre l'opposition que manifestait son frère —cela ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela d'être laissé en arrière et pire ; d'abandonner Edward sur l'une de ses missions— mais risquer ainsi sa place dans l'armée, mettre en péril ce pourquoi il s'était largement battu, il y avait des années de cela… Le jeu n'en valait pas le moins du monde la chandelle mais Alphonse savait qu'il ne pourrait faire entendre raison à son aîné sur ce point. Il pouvait-être si irrationnel, parfois.

_ J'ai besoin d'arguments, dit-elle avec une simplicité froide qui le choqua, croisant les bras pour accentuer son effet.

Ou les empêcher de voir à quel point ses épaules tremblaient.

Alphonse sursauta, stupéfait, comme un gamin prit en faute et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas chercher quelqu'un derrière son dos qui aurait pu répondre à sa place. Il avait du mal à saisir cet intérêt soudain pour son avis personnel : la jeune femme devait savoir qu'il irait forcément dans le sens de son frère. Et pourtant, aller à l'encontre des règles établies au sein du corps militaire ne le satisfait pas non plus.

De par sa nature profondément douce et aimable Alphonse faisait toujours en sorte d'éviter les conflits et de contrarier inutilement autrui lorsque cela pouvait être évité. Même s'il devait parfois le regretter par la suite et se laisser entrainer dans des aventures qu'il n'avait pas vraiment choisies de vivre à cet instant. Mais il ne voulait certainement pas que son envie de suivre Edward le pénalise en quoique ce soit.

Le regard insistant d'Helena, attendant une réponse, et celui plein de colère et d'inquiétude du blond, eurent raison de ses dernières hésitations.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, rien n'avait su les séparer. Le départ de leur père, la mort de leur mère, la perte de leurs membres et espoirs. Rien. Partout où allait Ed, l'ombre gigantesque de son armure le suivait de près. L'un sans l'autre ne s'était encore jamais vu et ce n'était pas maintenant, et encore moins lui, qui allait concrétiser cette vision. D'autant qu'Edward avait la fâcheuse tendance à cumuler les bourdes lorsque son cadet n'était pas dans les parages et Alphonse tenait à récupérer son frère en un seul morceau à la fin de cette mission. Ainsi qu'Helena.

Il prit une grande inspiration —au sens figuré, bien évidemment— et baissa sa large tête vers la jeune femme qui le regardait sans rien dire, ne cherchant même pas à l'influencer d'un regard ou d'une parole, alors que le Fullmetal ne s'en privait guère, le fixant avec toute l'appréhension du monde. Il connaissait le plus jeune ; cette andouille aurait été capable de prétendre ne pas vouloir venir simplement pour ne pas lui attirer d'ennuis.

Bien sûr, il serait en sécurité, avec les Rockbell. Bien traité, soigné, chouchouté, même. Les gens du village l'adoraient toujours autant. Seulement, ni Pinako, ni Winry, avec toute leur gentillesse et attention, ne seraient suffisamment alertes pour le tirer de ses pensées sombres. Pour apaiser ses angoisses nocturnes, lui qui ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil. Calmer ses peurs, raviver ses espoirs et le serrer contre un corps humain, même s'il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Seul Edward en était capable et ces simples gestes, cette présence, lui étaient tout autant vitaux qu'à Alphonse.

_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars en mission avec Edward, commença le plus jeune avec fermeté, bien décidé à montrer à Helena qu'il pouvait être tout aussi ferme et autoritaire que son frère dans ses décisions, sans pour autant hurler. Je sais me battre, je pratique l'alchimie à un niveau appréciable et mes compétences pourraient être utiles, durant cette mission. J'ai l'habitude de travailler avec Ed, je sais aussi le canaliser —il dut même aplatir sa main sur la bouche de son frère qui s'apprêtait à protester— et ce ne sera pas de trop. Et je sais faire la cuisine, aussi, termina-t-il sans trop savoir où caser cette information qui n'était pas forcément pertinente.

Il vit cependant Helena esquisser un sourire à cette dernière affirmation et jugea que la situation était plutôt bien engagée en leur faveur. Il ajouta, désireux de revendiquer la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas laisser partir son frère ainé sans lui.

_ Et j'ai besoin de lui.

Eurus les sonda pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, cherchant la faille dans leurs beaux discours tout en sachant qu'elle n'en trouverait pas. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir à quel point ces deux-là pouvaient être inséparables. Roy l'avait prévenu à ce sujet, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de la présence du cadet Elric. Il avait ri quand elle lui avait dit ne pas vouloir emmener le plus jeune avec eux. Elle comprenait mieux, désormais.

Helena savait depuis longtemps reconnaitre les batailles perdues d'avance. Celle-ci faisait partie du lot.

En soi, ce n'était pas le respect à la hiérarchie et aux ordres qui la faisait tiquer —elle-même n'hésitait pas toujours avant de prendre une décision moralement contestable aux yeux de l'armée mais qu'elle jugeait plus qu'appropriée pour venir en aide aux populations. Ce n'était en aucun cas pour pénaliser les deux Elric qu'elle avait émis le vœu que le plus petit reste ici et malgré ses menaces, elle n'aurait jamais mis Edward en une situation déplaisante, vis-à-vis de leurs supérieurs. Du peu qu'elle connaissait de leur histoire —son père n'avait pas souhaité ni voulu lui donner plus de détails, fidèle à la parole qu'il avait donné au Fullmetal— elle n'avait aucune peine à voir les souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées et les secrets qu'ils tenaient près de leurs cœurs.

Seulement, emmener le cadet dans leur mission ne la rassurait pas. Elle ignorait encore s'il fallait compter sur un grand danger une fois arrivé sur place ou bien s'ils pouvaient expédier l'affaire en deux jours. Compte tenu du fait que Roy y envoyait non pas un, mais deux officiers, Alchimistes d'Etat par-dessus le marché ; il y avait fort à parier que la situation n'était pas reluisante. Et potentiellement périlleuse. Et vue le lien que les Elric entretenaient, elle ne savait pas comment réagirait Ed si d'aventure, il arrivait quoique ce soit à son petit frère.

Elle préféra ne pas y songer d'avantage et secoua la tête, lasse et résignée. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne depuis quelques minutes, brulant ses tempes et noyant sa nuque sous le feu. Elle n'avait plus la force, ni l'envie de lutter, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait que des cris et des refus catégoriques. Dieu, elle avait besoin de vacances.

_ Très bien.

_ Pardon ?

Edward la dévisageait, ainsi que le reste de leur petite fratrie et Helena se demanda soudain si elle n'était pas tombée dans une autre dimension, l'espace de quelques secondes. Quoi ? Elle avait des défauts de prononciations ? A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Qu'elle enchaine encore en gueulant comme un putois et qu'ils se séparent tous, elle en route vers le Nord, les Elric de retour à East City ?

Elle soupira.

_ J'ai dit : très bien. Alphonse peut venir avec nous. Mais, coupa-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait le Fullmetal lever le poing en signe de victoire et ouvrir la bouche pour hurler sa joie. Qu'on soit bien clair sur plusieurs points.

Elle se tourna vers Alphonse qui souriait mentalement de toutes ses dents. Le regard de Eurus, bien qu'encore fatigué, était sévère et il crut presque y voir sa mère, pendant une fraction de seconde, lorsqu'elle les rappelait à l'ordre.

_ Tu es un civil dans une affaire militaire, tu seras donc présenté en tant qu'associé, voire consultant et à ce titre, je suis responsable de toi et de tes actes. Tu suis mes ordres. Si je te dis de partir, de te cacher, d'aller chercher du renfort, tu le fais sans discuter. Tu ne prends pas part aux éventuels combats et tu te tiens en tant qu'observateur de tout interrogatoire, action ou intervention que l'on pourra bien mener. Si tu te mets en danger, tu es responsable de toi-même et ta protection, tant que ça n'entrave pas la mission. Et si jamais il y a le moindre problème, c'est retour à East City. Nous sommes d'accord ?

Alphonse acquiesça vigoureusement.

_ On est d'accord. Je vous remercie.

_ On se tutoie. Faites vos affaires, nous partons dans une heure.

Eurus se leva, repoussant son assiette et s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas légèrement vacillant, remontant jusqu'à sa chambre. Le silence reprit ses droits sur la salle à vivre, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé. La tempête était passée.

Les Elric se jetèrent un regard soulagé avant de remarquer que les deux femmes restantes les fixaient, roulant des yeux. Winry eut un sourire moqueur.

_ Toi et ta grande bouche, un jour, ça te jouera des tours, Edward.

_ En attendant, j'ai bien fait de l'ouvrir puisqu'Alphonse part avec nous.

_ Veille à ne pas refaire ce genre de scène durant votre voyage, lui conseilla Pinako. La petite a eu la décence de se maitriser et écouter ce que vous aviez à dire tous les deux mais il se pourrait que sa patience ne soit pas la même, la prochaine fois.

Edward ne dit rien, un peu honteux de se voir sous-entendre qu'il s'était comporté comme un enfant capricieux —il l'avait remarqué, je vous remercie— et coupa court au sermon qu'Alphonse tenait tout de même à lui passer, concernant son attitude. Guilleret, s'en fut presque s'il ne sautilla pas d'allégresse jusqu'à leur propre chambre pour emballer leurs affaires, son petit frère sur les talons.

Edward Elric : 1. Helena Lewin : 0. Prend ça dans les dents, Mustang.

₪.₪.₪

_ Vous faites attention à vous, hein. Et si tu pouvais me ramener ton bras en un seul morceau la prochaine fois, ce serait apprécié.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel alors que leur amie leur adressait ses dernières recommandations, sur le pas de la porte.

_ Mon bras était en un seul morceau.

_ On ne parlera pas de cette atroce rayure.

En effet, il préférait ne pas en parler, sans quoi il était presque persuadé que son ton désabusé lui vaudrait une nouvelle rouste absolument injustifiée.

La blonde sourit cependant qu'Edward soupirait afin de signaler son mécontentement et agacement. Winry n'était pas si prévoyante envers eux d'ordinaire, se contentant même parfois d'un « salut » balancé par-dessus l'épaule alors qu'ils quittaient encore la maison pour plusieurs semaines d'absence. Chacun avait sa manière de gérer l'attente et le stress de les savoir si loin. Elle était passée experte dans l'art de la désinvolture alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les sangs, sitôt la porte fermée. Et pas uniquement pour ses méca-greffes.

Peut-être était-ce dû, en quelque obscure sorte, à la présence d'Helena dans leur convoi. Les deux adolescentes ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé, durant leur bref séjour chez les Rockbell, ce qui était chose étonnante. Lorsque Winry rencontrait un nouveau porteur de prothèse, surtout du genre de celle de Eurus, vieille et à rafistoler de partout, la mécanicienne n'était certes pas avare de mots et de demandes. Pourtant, elle s'était tenue relativement à l'écart de la fille Mustang et Ed avait du mal à en saisir la raison. D'accord, Eurus dégageait une certaine forme de… il ne savait trop quoi, mais elle n'était pas _si _impressionnante.

La grande brune se tenait par ailleurs un peu à l'écart du groupe, les laissant pudiquement à leurs adieux. Elle estimait s'être suffisamment faite remarquer pour le reste de la semaine, avec toutes ces histoires.

Un léger vent venu du nord soufflait sur la maison et ses alentours, s'engouffrant en claquant dans son manteau. Un frisson accompagna la caresse de la brise sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, habituée, puis elle consulta sa montre à gousset glissée dans une de ses poches intérieures. Contrairement à Edward ou encore Roy, qui prenaient tout deux grands soins de leur possession, Helena n'avait jamais été très soigneuse envers le pauvre objet. La coque s'était rayée au fil des ans, trimbalée dans sa besace ou ses poches avec d'autres affaires et outils, tout comme la vitre qui protégeait le cadran ou bien encore la chaine, raccourcie de plusieurs maillons.

Eurus se fichait éperdument de l'état de sa montre d'Alchimiste, une babiole qu'elle estimait sans autre intérêt que celui de donner l'heure. Sans les décrier à tout bout de champ, les personnes respectant _véritablement_ les Alchimistes d'Etat n'étaient pas légion et bien souvent, le simple fait de sortir sa montre, symbole de son statut, suffisait à lui accorder toute l'animosité ambiante.

Elle en avait trop souvent fait les frais et l'objet restait désormais au fond de ses affaires, inoffensif.

La jeune femme se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention des garçons. Elle eut le droit à un coup d'œil particulièrement méchant de la part d'Edward qui lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour saluer longuement sa grand-mère. Ce petit insolent aurait pourtant eu tout intérêt à se méfier et surveiller ses actes ; Helena n'en n'avait certainement pas terminé avec lui et ne laisserait plus passer le moindre écart de conduite.

_ Si on rate le train, tu expliqueras notre retard au Colonel et tu nous trouveras un autre moyen de transport, Fullmetal. Même si c'est une charrette à bras que tu devras tirer.

Le blond grimaça en la maudissant mentalement mais l'argument fit mouche. Elle avait un nouvel appui de taille pour négocier, désormais : Alphonse était presque comme son otage et il pressentait que si ses nerfs arrivaient effectivement à bout, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à s'en servir. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre la voix du Colonel maintenant —ni plus tard.

_ Cafteuse, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, se détournant de l'ancienne. A bientôt, grand-mère.

_ Bonne route les enfants.

_ Si jamais vous repassez par ici, Mlle Lewin, notre porte sera ouverte pour une autre révision, avertit Winry en souriant à l'adresse de Eurus, surprise d'être soudain interpellée. Peut-être pour essayer de nouveaux modèles, aussi ?

Helena sourit à son tour, aimable, bien que sa main se soit refermée comme par réflexe sur son bras artificiel.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas, Mlle Rockbell. Merci encore pour votre accueil et vos soins.

Les deux autres regardèrent disparaitre le trio au bout du sentier et Den renifla tristement de l'absence de sa nouvelle camarade. Winry se tourna vers sa grand-mère, un petit sourire aux lèvres cependant qu'elles revenaient à l'intérieur pour ranger la maison. Lorsque les Elric passaient par là, on avait souvent l'impression qu'une tornade miniature les avait suivis.

_ C'était une journée intéressante, apprécia la jeune fille avec une moue entendue et satisfaite. Pinako lui jeta un regard désabusé.

_ Ils vont s'entre-tuer, dit-elle avec une sagesse presque effrayante malgré ses propos peu engageants. Sa petite fille éclata de rire.

_ Pour sûr, qu'ils vont le faire ! Le major Lewin ne parle pas beaucoup mais elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, elle aussi. Alors avec Edward, bonjour les dégâts. J'aurai presque voulu les suivre aussi, rien que pour profiter du spectacle. Finalement, Alphonse aurait dû rester avec nous ; le pauvre va devoir les gérer tous les deux, maintenant. Enfin, s'ils ne s'écharpent pas, j'espère vraiment que Lewin reviendra nous voir. Le travail à faire sur sa prothèse, ça promet d'être passionnant. Tu penses qu'en transformant un peu l'agencement des nerfs, je pourrais changer la physionomie du bras ? Non parce que niveau design, franchement…

₪.₪.₪

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent juste à temps pour attraper leur train. A quelques minutes près et Eurus aurait laissé à Ed le soin d'expliquer toute la situation au Colonel, sans le moindre remord. Fort heureusement pour eux tous, ils étaient parvenus à s'engouffrer dans la première voiture qui s'était arrêtée devant eux avant que le train ne redémarre.

Le compartiment dans lequel ils se retrouvèrent était équipé pour les longs voyages, présentant quatre couchettes misérablement petites pour qu'ils puissent se reposer cette nuit. Bien évidemment, ils n'avaient pas de quoi faire chambre à part —au grand dam d'Edward qui aurait préféré qu'Helena ne le dérange pas— et le volume que prenait Alphonse bien malgré lui réduisait d'autant plus l'espace. L'armure eut bien du mal à se caser sans écraser les couchettes aux murs et les bagages balancées sans soin sur l'une d'elles. Le blond contempla son « lit », à peine plus qu'une couchette en bois rembourré d'un matelas plat et d'un couverture définitivement trop petite : ses propres pieds en dépassaient, c'était pour dire.

Helena, à sa suite, poussa le même soupir de résignation que lui en contemplant l'espace qu'ils auraient à partager pour les prochaines heures. D'ordinaire, les Alchimistes d'Etat voyageaient en classes réservées mais ni elle, ni Ed, n'y avaient fait allusion. D'une part parce que cela ne leur avait pas vraiment traversé l'esprit, dans la précipitation du moment et d'une autre, parce qu'Alphonse n'y aurait pas été admis—militaires uniquement, selon le règlement. Et même s'il était insupportable et plein de méfiance à son égard, Helena préférait garder le Fullmetal à portée de regard et se passer de la classe une. Aucun des deux n'avaient ré-évoqué leur dispute mais d'un accord tacite, avaient plus ou moins conclu qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Rien qui ne méritait d'être mentionné plus longtemps, en tout cas.

La jeune femme posa ses sacoches dans un coin du compartiment et observa d'un œil distrait les deux Elric qui s'installaient de leur côté. Ed se battait pour ramasser sa valise et la placer dans le filet à bagages pour gagner en place, refusant toute l'aide que voulait lui apporter son frère. Parce que NON, il n'était pas petit au point de ne pas y arriver lui-même, je vous remercie !

Les laissant à leurs affaires, la brune fit coulisser la porte et se glissa dans le couloir, inspectant les environs par réflexe. La nuit serait encore longue à venir —ils abordaient à peine la fin d'après-midi— mais les lampes suspendues aux murs étaient dores et déjà en fonctionnement. Quelques voyageurs discutaient devant leurs compartiments et un contrôleur désabusé passa devant son nez pour poinçonner les billets d'un groupe. Une fois son bref repérage des lieux terminé, Helena revint dans l'habitacle qui leur servait de chambre et trouva Ed, boudeur, assis sur la couchette du dessous. La valise avait gentiment gagné sa place dans le filet et elle soupçonnait fortement le cadet d'y être pour quelque chose. Alphonse se tenait devant son frère, assis sur la couchette de droite et tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'il était à la fois désolé et agacé.

Lorsqu'elle entra, le silence lui sauta dessus comme un animal aux abois, si bien qu'elle s'en sentit mal à l'aise. Subitement, rompre cette absence de bruit devint sa seule priorité. Depuis toute petite, elle avait vécu dans une sorte de brouhaha permanent, un fond sonore incessant, fait de rires, de cris, de discussions jetées pêle-mêle sans aucune suite. Entendre passer un ange en cet instant n'était pas pour lui plaire.

_ Hem. Si vous voulez manger, je crois que le wagon restaurant est ouvert.

Sans même le savoir, Helena venait de prononcer les mots magiques, ceux mettant Edward d'une humeur si bonne que son sourire ravi aurait pu illuminer le compartiment tout entier. Ses prunelles pétillèrent et la morosité qui habitait ses traits quelques instants plus tôt disparut. En un bond, le jeune homme fut sur ses pieds et filait déjà comme une flèche, passant une Eurus médusée par ce changement de comportement radical. Il courut jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de s'arrêter et gueuler à l'adresse de sa collègue, attirant quelques curieux hors de leur compartiment.

_ C'est où ?!

Prise de court, Helena mit quelques secondes avant de se recomposer et tendit la main pour lui indiquer la direction, ouvrant la bouche pour ajouter quelques précisions qu'il n'entendit pas, reparti au galop et disparu dans une envolée de tissu pourpre.

Helena resta plantée sur le seuil, éberluée alors qu'Alphonse venait à sa hauteur.

_ Il aime la nourriture, indiqua-t-il bien inutilement, un sourire dans la voix, avant de suivre son frère.

Eurus le regarda disparaitre, resta encore un moment à regarder le couloir et écouter le roulement du métal qui battait avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphants en furie. Elle haussa les épaules, retourna dans leur compartiment et farfouilla dans son sac. Profitant de l'absence des deux plus jeunes, elle en tira rapidement une boite cylindrique qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pouce habile. Elle goba les deux pastilles blanches à sec avec une grimace douloureuse.

₪.₪.₪

_ Tu es un goinfre, grand-frère…

Alphonse porta un regard désolé sur son aîné, occupé à se bâfrer comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, s'attirant les regards mi-amusés, mi-dégoutés, des passagers à leurs côtés. Il en fallait cependant bien plus pour déstabiliser le Fullmetal en plein repas et seule l'armure s'en trouvait un rien gênée. Machinalement, il lança un regard d'excuse à la cantonade que personne ne put interpréter puis revint à la présente situation.

Ed leva le nez de son assiette pour le fixer, légèrement soupçonneux. Tout dans la posture de son frère laissait à supposer qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire et qu'il hésitait à le faire. Le jeune blond ne cessait de s'étonner du fait qu'il parvenait à lire son cadet à la perfection malgré son absence d'expressions faciales. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Ed réussissait toujours à deviner ce que Al avait en tête en observant son visage, ses émotions s'y lisant avec une facilité déconcertante. Lorsque le plus petit avait hérité de cette carapace de métal, Edward avait craint ne plus le connaitre aussi bien qu'auparavant. Pourtant, même si le heaume de son armure de frère ne laissait passer aucun sentiment, sa posture, ses mouvements, les inflexions qu'il donnait à sa voix permettaient bienheureusement au plus vieux de presque lire dans ses pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Al se dandina, mal à l'aise, tordant ses énormes mains qui auraient pu lui broyer la tête en un rien de temps.

_ Rien. C'est juste, que…

_ Que quoi ? Accouches, tu sais que je ne vais pas te manger.

_ Des fois, on pourrait se poser la question, se moqua gentiment Alphonse, faisant allusion aux quantités plus que massives de nourriture que son frangin avaler sans compter. Non, c'est à propos du Major Lewin.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant une bouchée de son assiette.

_ J'aurai dû m'en douter. Alors ?

_ Tu as cruellement manqué de tact, tout à l'heure. Et tu as agis de manière irréfléchie. Lui répondre comme tu l'as fait aurait pu te couter très cher, j'espère que tu mesures bien ta chance.

_ Mmh…

_ Ed.

_ Oui, oui, d'accord, grogna le Fullmetal, mécontent. J'admets, ce n'était pas malin. Mais tout s'est arrangé, non ? Où est le problème ? Tu pars avec nous, je n'ai pas de blâme et elle est chiante, fin de l'histoire.

Alphonse leva mentalement les yeux au ciel tandis que dans sa carcasse vide résonnait un semblant de soupir métallique. Il se réinstalla correctement, essayant de grincer le moins possible, chose totalement irréalisable.

_ Tu es vraiment… Non. Laisse tomber. C'est juste que je trouve que le Major Lewin agit étrangement avec nous.

Ed haussa les épaules, peu enclin à parler de la jeune femme en ce moment. Il mangeait, rien ne devait troubler cet instant et encore moins une Mustang.

_ Elle n'est pas bizarre, déclara-t-il avec une certaine évidence dans la voix. C'est la fille du Colonel ; je crois que ça explique tout.

_ Edward, je te parle sérieusement, là.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Al ? En quoi tu la trouves étrange ? Elle est désagréable, stupidement autoritaire et bornée. Une parfaite militaire en herbe, si tu veux mon avis.

_ Je trouve ça simplement étonnant qu'elle ait si rapidement lâché le morceau, cet après-midi. Quoiqu'on en ait dit tous les deux ; on avait tort et elle aurait dû suivre la procédure.

_ Tu insinues qu'elle aurait mieux fait de nous séparer ? Parce que je suis désolé mais c'est parfaitement hors de question.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça, tempéra immédiatement Alphonse en sentant l'énervement croître chez son grand-frère. C'est étonnant, c'est tout. Et puis, tu as vu dans quel état elle était, quand elle est venue au salon ? Même mamie l'a remarqué, tu sais.

_ Elle était fatiguée. La pose d'un automail n'est franchement pas agréable et Pinako t'a dit que c'était normal, ce genre de réaction. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant à son sujet ?!

_ Je ne m'inquiète pas, je m'interroge. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Ça fait 5 ans qu'elle serait Alchimiste d'Etat. Elle doit être douée.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, petit frère, cette fille est comme son père : manipulatrice et cachotière. Et franchement, ça ne m'intéresse pas de percer ses secrets.

_ Menteur.

Ed jeta un drôle de regard à son frère, qui affichait un immense sourire mental et invisible. Bien sûr, que le blond mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur le compte de Eurus, et pas uniquement par méfiance à son égard. La curiosité était inscrite dans les gênes Elric. Seulement, l'admettre aurait voulu dire qu'il s'intéressait effectivement à Helena et ça, c'était absolument hors de question.

Edward retourna à son assiette sans rien ajouter, laissant à Alphonse le loisir de l'étudier sous tous les angles comme il en avait l'habitude, histoire de deviner ce à quoi il songeait réellement. Contrairement au Fullmetal, qui savait interpréter le moindre de ses mouvements, Al en était un peu moins capable. Edward s'était forgé un masque parfait au fil des ans et le cadet avait bien du mal à percer au travers. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre connaître son frère aussi bien qu'avant. Comme si le jeune prodige avait peur de ce qu'il aurait pu découvrir une fois toutes ses défenses passées.

₪.₪.₪

Lorsqu'il entra dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient investi une heure ou deux plus tôt, Alphonse eut la surprise d'y trouver Eurus, étalée sur le dos sur la couchette supérieure, une pochette ouverte sur le visage et le bras valide pendant dans le vide. Il n'était pas tard, tout juste le début de la soirée mais elle s'était visiblement endormie d'un coup en relisant leur rapport une énième fois.

L'armure entra lentement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller et se demanda si elle avait mangé quelque chose. Edward retournerait sans doute diner un peu plus tard, peut-être Helena trouverait-elle le temps de l'accompagner à ce moment-là. Il avait hésité à ramener quelque chose à la jeune femme lorsqu'ils étaient partis mais un regard de Fullmetal l'en avait dissuadé. Et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à faire un faux pas en lui offrant un plat qu'elle n'appréciait pas ou pire, auquel elle était allergique. D'autant que si Ed commençait à s'imaginer des choses sur ce que lui inspirait la présence d'Eurus, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était apaisant, à peine troublé par la respiration légèrement sifflante de la brune, qui remuait un peu dans son sommeil. Plusieurs feuilles avaient glissé de la pochette grise, s'étalant sur le sol et sur son ventre. Al s'apprêtait à les ramasser lorsqu'Edward fit son entrée, avec la délicatesse qui lui était coutumière : un pied dans la porte et un hurlement pour appeler et vérifier que son frère était bien là.

Au brusque bruit, Helena se réveilla en sursaut en envoyant voler le dossier qui lui recouvrait la figure et se redressa, manquant de se prendre la tête dans le plafond du wagon. Encore désorientée, elle n'hésita cependant pas une seconde à plonger la main sous son oreiller pour en tirer une paire de mitaines noires qu'elle enfila à demi sans même y penser, se préparant déjà à attaquer.

La scène resta ainsi figée, Ed et Al la regardant avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'elle battait fermement des paupières pour y voir clair et reprendre ses esprits. Ses yeux survolèrent la pièce en un éclair, proche de la panique puis elle tomba sur Ed et se détendit instantanément.

_ Ah, c'est vous…

Ed se secoua, ahurit, alors qu'elle rangeait ses gants avec soulagement.

_ Mais ça va pas de réagir comme ça ? Ça aurait pas été nous, tu aurais fait quoi ?!

_ Je suis un peu vive au réveil, c'est tout, s'énerva la fautive en descendant de son perchoir, les cheveux décoiffés s'agglutinant en mèches emmêlées qui devaient être un véritable calvaire à prendre en charge. Ton entrée n'était pas non plus des plus discrètes.

Edward haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers son propre lit et de s'y laisser tomber. Le silence revint, nettement moins serein que quelques minutes auparavant et de nouveau, Eurus se sentit mal à l'aise. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à consulter un spécialiste pour ce genre d'appréhension face à l'absence de bruit. Remarquant que la moitié de son dossier s'était fait la malle, elle grommela et commença à rassembler ses feuilles et les organiser.

_ Attendez, je vais vous aider.

Helena leva la tête vers Alphonse qui se penchait à son tour, avec difficulté, pour ramasser ses feuillets et sourit.

_ Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise : tutoies moi.

La grosse armure lui tendit son dossier et se rassit aux côtés de son frère, limitant ses mouvements au maximum. Il poussa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire, tinté d'étranges notes métalliques.

_ Je vais avoir du mal, Mlle Lewin vous restez la supérieure hiérarchique de mon frère. Mais je vais faire un effort.

Ed lui balança un regard noir alors qu'il ravivait la question brulante de leurs statuts. Helena sourit encore une fois, amusée, et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les démêler un minimum, sans y parvenir.

_ Si tu y tiens, je ne peux pas te forcer. Même s'il serait préférable que tu utilises au moins mon prénom.

_ On est pas là pour faire ami-ami, fit remarquer vertement Ed depuis sa couchette, les genoux ramassés contre sa poitrine et un livre déjà dans les mains. Helena leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Grand-frère…

_ Tu as raison, Fullmetal. D'ailleurs, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer dès maintenant. J'imagine que pour en parler à vos amies, vous avez tous les deux lu le rapport d'enquête ?

Edward grogna, laissant son ouvrage à contre cœur pour la foudroyer du regard.

_ Evidemment. _Le prenait-elle pour le dernier des abrutis ?_

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'Alphonse lui confirmait la même chose et regagna sa place sur la couchette supérieure, assise en tailleur.

_ Bien, ça va nous faire gagner du temps. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Les deux frères furent prit de court quelques secondes. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce qu'elle les prenne à partie immédiatement et les sollicite, elle qui semblait indépendante et déterminée à mâter les airs de révoltes de l'aîné Elric. Helena haussa un sourcil surpris.

_ Quoi ?

_ Non, non, s'empressa d'intervenir Alphonse. C'est juste…

_ Il y a un problème ? Il me parait naturel que nous mettions nos informations et impressions en commun avant de commencer à nous pencher sur cette affaire plus en profondeur. Vous avez une autre manière de procéder ?

_ Non.

_ Bien, alors allons y. Nous avons jusqu'à… —elle consulta rapidement sa montre à gousset— jusqu'à demain matin. On prendra une correspondance à New Optain. On va commencer par le lieu et les circonstances des disparitions.

Car il s'agissait effectivement de disparitions. Jusqu'à présent au nombre de neuf, étalées sur plusieurs mois à des dates sporadiques. L'affaire trainait en longueur depuis presque autant de temps pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'avait songé à prévenir qui que ce soit. Les autorités locales avaient tenté d'interpeler le coupable sans y parvenir et c'était finalement lorsque la fille du président du comté, ainsi que maire de l'unique « ville » dudit comté, avait fait les frais du ou des kidnappeurs, que l'on avait daigné avertir quelqu'un d'un peu plus compétent.

Les enquêteurs sur l'affaire avaient fourni à l'armée tous les renseignements qu'ils avaient pu recueillir sur les disparues. Jeune femmes blondes, âgées de 17 à 20 ans, le profil psychologique des victimes les avait établies comme étant naturellement douces, aimables et malheureusement, facilement influençables. A l'heure actuelle, aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé, ce qui laissait à penser que les filles étaient hypothétiquement encore en vie. Ou bien on s'était débarrassé des cadavres. La police locale avait été incapable de donner une description du kidnappeur, d'un point de vue physique comme mental, et les témoins n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide à ce sujet.

La région, et plus particulièrement le village dans lequel ils allaient devoir se rendre et où se concentraient la majorité des disparitions, était un petit coin reculé, plus ou moins coupé du monde. Les conditions météorologiques n'étaient pas au beau fixe, avec l'arrivée de l'hiver et les chutes de neige n'étaient pas rares en cette saison, handicapant les transports et les communications. Pour le reste, il s'agissait majoritairement de paysans et d'artisans qui se regroupaient en fermes plus vastes un peu partout aux alentours du village.

Edward aurait pu résumer ça en quelques mots bien choisis : une mission de merde dans un trou paumé avec la possibilité, en prime, que les responsables soient tout et n'importe qui, y compris des frontaliers voire mêmes habitants des pays voisins. Ô joie.

_ Pourquoi on nous a envoyé sur une mission pareille, coupa brusquement le Fullmetal en repoussant ses feuilles et fixant Helena qui mâchonnait l'embout d'un crayon. Et comment ça s'est retrouvé à East City, cette histoire ? C'est sous la juridiction du nord, ça, logiquement.

Toujours concentrée, Helena se contenta de hausser les épaules.

_ Je n'en sais rien. C'est étrange mais je ne m'étonne plus de grand-chose en ce qui concerne l'armée. Pour ce qui est de notre participation sur cette affaire il est dit ici que l'on ignore tout de celui ou celle, voire ceux, que nous cherchons. Il y a une petite probabilité qu'il s'agisse d'un individu capable de maitriser l'alchimiste et trop dangereux pour des agents lambda.

_ Et donc on envoie deux Alchimistes d'Etat s'enterrer là-bas.

_ Plains toi au Colonel pour ça.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique cependant qu'il maugréait dans son coin. Alphonse secoua sa grosse tête.

_ C'est vraiment effrayant. Toutes ces pauvres filles. C'est inadmissible que personne n'ait prévenu l'armée plus tôt.

_ Les gens sont méfiants, dans ces régions, expliqua Helena en étouffant un bâillement. La nuit était jeune mais la journée avait été éprouvante et elle n'aurait pas été contre un peu de repos. Dans leur voiture, les rumeurs des conversations et de l'activité s'étaient tues, les voyageurs partis eux aussi se coucher. Le trajet semblait toujours plus court, une fois les yeux fermés.

La jeune femme posa son dossier sur le bout de sa couchette et s'étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres une à une. A la lumière des lampes accrochées aux murs du compartiment, elle paraissait dix fois plus vieille, ses cernes creusant nettement ses traits.

_ Je ne serais pas surprise qu'on nous annonce à l'arrivée que le nombre de disparues est en réalité plus élevé que celui que nous avons. La plupart des habitants sont tellement superstitieux qu'ils pensent que tous les malheurs s'abattant sur eux sont les résultats d'une quelconque mauvaise action de la part de l'un des leurs.

Ed eut un reniflement ironique.

_ Les gens sont trop crédules.

_ Peut-être, mais ils y croient dur comme fer. Et comme la plupart des personnes méfiantes et sceptiques ; ils percevront sans doute d'un mauvais œil notre venue.

_ Nous ne serons pas les bienvenus, alors ? Questionna Alphonse d'une petite voix inquiète. Helena secoua la tête et s'allongea sur le dos. Ses jambes pendaient entre la cloison de la porte et sa couchette.

_ Il y a des chances, oui. Du moins, dans les campagnes, il faudra rester sur nos gardes. Je suppose que les gens en ville seront plus compréhensifs et enclins à nous aider.

Elle bailla largement.

_ Je vais me coucher. Si vous voulez continuer, faites-vous plaisir.

_ Mais vous n'avez pas mangé !

_ Pas faim. Bonne nuit.

Et sans autre forme de procès, elle leur tourna le dos et s'endormit presque instantanément. Les deux Elric se jetèrent un regard surpris puis Ed se coucha, lui aussi poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il avait cru que jamais elle ne s'arrêterait. Adressant un sourire à son frère, il ne tarda pas lui aussi à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Alphonse sourit mentalement et se leva précautionneusement pour éteindre la lumière du compartiment, ne laissant qu'une seule ampoule allumée afin qu'il puisse continuer sa lecture.

Après tout, il était le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir et malgré son corps, il était incapable de lire dans le noir.

* * *

On poursuit notre petit bonhomme de chemin. N'oubliez pas, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Les commentaires me nourrissent. Ca m'évitera peut-être d'aller bouffer un autre de mes voisins.

Bises à vous, et à la semaine prochaine.


	8. Village Etape

Le froid le cueillit sitôt un pied posé sur le quai et Ed frissonna violemment, retenant par la même occasion un éternuement peu gracieux. Dans son dos, Alphonse descendait lui aussi du train, suivit par Helena qui afficha une grimace éloquente.

Le quai de la gare d'Aszamem [1] était grisâtre et désert, quelques rares voyageurs repartaient en sens inverse au leur. La crasse des lieux semblait s'accumuler jusque sur le paysage alentour, plongé dans un brouillard jaunâtre et humide, qui adoucissait le moindre contour. La silhouette vague du village se dessinait à grand peine sur leur gauche, non loin de là.

Bien qu'ils furent en début d'après-midi, Edward n'en voyait pas la couleur et encore moins la chaleur. Le vent, qui avait battu leur train une grande partie de la nuit, avait forci et s'engouffrait désormais en sifflant entre les arcs de la galerie ouverte de la gare, balayant sur son passage détritus et faibles murmures. L'air était lourd et sentait l'averse.

La vieille locomotive qui les avait amenés ici depuis New Optain poussa un soupir énorme en crachant son nuage de fumée nauséabond. Le trio avait pris sa correspondance le matin même, alors que le temps commençait tout juste à se dégrader et avait fait route sans tarder vers Yadrov, leur destination finale.

Bien entendu, Edward avait eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que leur train s'arrêtait bel et bien avant le village en question et qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moyen de transport avant la nuit. Ce qu'Helena pensait facilement résoudre en louant un véhicule au village d'à côté et qu'il espérait être une aventure plus entrainante que celle qu'ils vivaient actuellement.

Le voyage avait été si ennuyeux qu'Edward avait même prié pour que leur train se fasse attaquer, détourner ou il ne savait quoi, histoire d'avoir un semblant d'action dans la journée. Evidemment, aucune de ses espérances ne s'était réalisée et seules les parties de cartes avec son frère avaient été d'un certain réconfort, en plus des fréquents passages au wagon restaurant.

Helena s'était faite très discrète, parlant peu, s'imposant encore moins. Pour ainsi dire, les frères Elric n'avaient quasiment pas vu la jeune femme de la matinée, cette dernière s'étant mystérieusement volatilisée sur les coups de 7 heures du matin —ce qui avait fortement intrigué Alphonse, qui l'avait vue quitter leur compartiment de nuit avec un sourire un peu las— avant de réapparaître pour le déjeuner qu'Edward avait en grande partie englouti à lui tout seul.

Désormais, Eurus scrutait les environs, les yeux plissés et le nez enfoui dans son écharpe de laine, avant de se diriger vers le chef de gare qui aidait une vieille dame à grimper dans un wagon.

Les Elric se posèrent non loin sur un banc, Alphonse grinçant plus que de raison alors que ses plaques de métal se couvraient doucement de gouttelettes d'humidité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui ronchonnait dans son coin, les sourcils froncés. Machinalement, il pliait et dépliait les doigts gantés de sa main droite, comme s'ils étaient engourdis par le froid.

Un peu inquiet, comme toujours, Alphonse se pencha vers lui, devinant ce qui le tourmentait depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué.

_ Ça va, tes automails ?

Edward leva le nez vers son frère pour lui adresser un sourire réconfortant mais le plus jeune ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Nombreux étaient les inconvénients liés aux prothèses mécaniques, notamment en ce qui concernait la météo. Bien que n'étant fait que de métal et ne ressentant plus rien, Alphonse savait pertinemment que les membres artificiels de son ainé le faisaient souffrir plus qu'il ne voulait lui faire croire.

_ C'est rien, juste les nerfs qui protestent à cause de l'humidité. Ça n'a rien de nouveau. J'espère seulement que les modifications qu'ont apportées Winry et Mamie se révèleront efficaces. Winry n'a jamais été très douée pour ce genre de protection anti-froid.

_ Heureusement qu'elle ne t'entend pas ; elle t'aurait déjà arraché la tête, sinon.

Edward sourit mais ne dit rien, conscient que son frère avait raison. Critiquer le travail de leur mécanicienne revenait à signer son arrêt de mort. Et il n'était pas encore prêt à passer l'arme à gauche.

Tandis qu'ils patientaient, Helena revint vers eux, des rides de contrariété barrant son front. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies et elle se massait l'épaule de temps à autre, preuve que le temps lui allait aussi bien qu'au Fullmetal. Ce dernier renonça à se lever, sachant qu'il y avait un pépin avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'emmerdes pour le moment.

_ Il y a un garage qui loue des voitures, commença-t-elle tout en resserrant son manteau. En partant maintenant, on serait à Yadrov avant la tombée de la nuit.

_ Mais… ? devina aisément Alphonse tandis qu'Ed soupirait d'avance en levant les yeux au ciel. Helena se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe récurrent de son agacement.

_ Mais il y a eu de fortes pluies, récemment, et les routes ne sont pas toutes praticables. En plus de nous rallonger et de nous faire perdre du temps, ils prévoient des averses assez impressionnantes pour cet après-midi et dans la nuit, avec des risques de coulées de boue sur certaines des voies que nous devons emprunter.

_ Génial, ironisa Ed, grinçant des dents. Ça veut dire qu'on est bloqué ici ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant que monsieur météo nous donne de bonnes nouvelles ?

Helena lui renvoya un regard dur qui s'effaça bien vite, compte tenu des évènements que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait maitriser. Il était normal qu'un adolescent aussi impatient qu'Edward réagisse de cette façon. Au moins, il n'avait pas essayé de la persuader qu'il fallait partir sur le champ, tenter sa chance et improviser au besoin. Se retrouver dans un fossé ou Dieu seul savait où, simplement parce que le petit blond trop nerveux n'avait pu prendre son mal en patience, elle devait avouer qu'elle l'aurait certainement étripé.

Visiblement Edward faisait tout de même preuve d'un minimum de conscience, ce qui était rassurant. Basculant son poids sur son pied droit tout en se frottant les mains dans l'espoir de les réchauffer, les yeux d'Eurus se perdirent sur la forme floue des toits d'Aszamem.

_ On passera la nuit ici et on partira demain matin, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Si vraiment les routes sont impraticables en voiture, on changera de moyen de transport.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Alphonse, pas tout à fait rassuré.

Helena qui marchait déjà vers la sortie de la gare, pensive, se retourna vers lui avec un sourire amusé.

_ Le travail agricole est la principale ressource de la région. Ils auront bien un attelage à nous prêter pour qu'on puisse t'emmener.

₪.₪.₪

La petite ville d'Aszamem, bien que noyée dans les brumes et couverte de nuages menaçants, était charmante. Du moins, aussi charmante que pouvait l'être une bourgade aussi petite et aussi vide. Il n'avait fallu qu'une demie heure aux Elric et Helena pour arriver jusqu'aux premières maisons, après avoir bataillé ferme sur un chemin boueux à souhait. Si les allées pavées du village étaient désertes, les nombreuses fenêtres allumées, ici et là, simples rectangles jaunâtre sur un fond gris, témoignaient de la présence des habitants, bien à l'abri derrière les murs épais de leurs bâtisses.

_ Trouverons-nous un hôtel ici ? Questionna Alphonse, un peu sceptique, tandis qu'ils passaient sur une place balayée par le vent. Le bruit de la fontaine centrale était avalé par le brouillard environnant.

_ Y a plutôt intérêt, bougonna son frère en retenant une grimace.

Comme toujours, le temps jouait sur son humeur comme sur ses nerfs artificiels et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : rentrer se mettre au chaud et manger tout son saoul. Le froid agissait également sur son estomac.

Helena, qui fouillait les alentours des yeux, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour fixer la grosse armure.

_ Un hôtel, non. Elle s'empressa de continuer lorsqu'elle vit le Fullmetal gonfler les joues pour hurler. Mais une auberge, c'est déjà plus probable. La qualité du service ne sera sans doute pas aussi bonne mais…

Mais au moins ils auraient un toit sur la tête, au moins ils auraient un repas chaud. C'était ce dont ils avaient le plus besoin ce soir-là.

Ce fut la rumeur lointaine d'une conversation qui les guida au travers des rues grises. Ils atteignirent le seuil d'un établissement à l'apparence un peu miteuse, mais dont les murs semblaient résonner des rires et des chansons. Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine, vieux et déglingué, les volets des chambres étaient écaillés et grinçaient dans le vent, le perron était couvert par une sorte de galerie aux poutres apparentes et noircies de fumée. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient brillamment éclairées malgré les rideaux à carreaux gris tirés sur les vitres crasseuses. Un semblant de musique résonnait dans la rue, un air folklorique.

_ Mh. On y est.

_ Merci de souligner l'évidence, Sherlock, railla Ed en souriant, rasséréné par l'idée de manger et finir la journée au chaud.

Le blond poussa la porte avec entrain, s'imaginant déjà prendre un plat du jour —malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus vraiment l'heure du déjeuner— et une douche pour se débarrasser de l'humidité moite du brouillard nauséabond.

_ Salut la compa…

Un silence mortel s'abattit brusquement sur l'endroit et chacun des occupants de l'auberge se figea. Tous se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers les nouveaux venus, perdus sur le seuil et maintenant mal à l'aise. Il en fallait beaucoup pour entamer la bonne humeur d'Edward Elric, mais celui-ci faisait désormais profil bas tandis que dans son dos, son frère s'était lui aussi arrêté, pétrifié par un tel accueil.

L'intérieur était fortement éclairé et un comptoir leur faisait directement face, tenu par une volumineuse femme à la chevelure flamboyante qui dardait sur les frères Elric un regard bleu des plus méfiants.

Une délicieuse odeur de viande flottait dans l'air, preuve que malgré l'après-midi déjà entamé, les cuisines n'avaient pas chômé et comptaient encore quelques plats à déguster.

Alphonse aurait voulu s'ébrouer et sourire pour dissiper le malaise ambiant mais dans son armure, cela n'aurait fait qu'accentuer le silence et alourdir le moment. Il avait l'habitude d'attirer les regards, les murmures et les critiques. Un corps comme le sien posait toujours question mais les gens semblaient généralement accepter rapidement qu'il était en pèlerinage ou un autre mensonge du genre —ils avaient toujours une batterie d'histoires, parfois plus farfelues les unes que les autres, pour expliquer son état.

Mais l'atmosphère brusquement pesante prenait des airs de poix et il remercia sa peau de tôle pour ne pas rougir. A ses côtés, Edward se secoua, comment sortant d'un rêve, et l'enfant presque craintif qui avait pointé le bout de son nez sous ses mèches blondes durant de courtes secondes, retourna immédiatement dans sa cachette.

Le Fullmetal, énergique et orgueilleux, adolescent sans peur et sans reproche, refit surface et accrocha un sourire éblouissant à ses lèvres. Assuré, il avança jusqu'au comptoir pour s'y accouder comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, cent yeux le suivant d'un même mouvement.

Loin de se démonter, il s'adressa directement à la tenancière, gravant un sourire aussi charmeur que possible sur ses traits. S'il était capable de faire face et rester calme devant le Colonel, il pouvait tout surmonter. Conscient des yeux braqués sur eux, il carra les épaules, tentant de se grandir autant que possible.

_ Bonjour. Mon frère et… il se reprit. Mes… —Bon dieu, que c'était d'un laborieux— associés et moi —pas amis, certainement pas amis pour qualifier ce parasite— cherchons un endroit où nous restaurer et dormir ce soir. Deux chambres suffiront.

Du pouce, il pointa sa grosse armure de frère, planté trois pas derrière lui comme un poteau et bloquant toute l'entrée à lui seul. En règle générale, les gens étaient curieux d'Alphonse, méfiants, à la rigueur mais rarement malveillants. La nature douce et tranquille de son cadet finissait toujours par conquérir les cœurs même les plus sceptiques.

Cependant, les premières réactions face à ce corps énorme et maladroits n'étaient jamais prévisibles et rien ne leur assurait qu'ils puissent gagner suffisamment la confiance des autochtones pour séjourner à l'abri cette nuit.

Devant le regard bien trop bleu de la tenancière —de la glace. Un lac gelé des plus limpides— Ed ne put déterminer si elle les acceptait dans son établissement ou cherchait une issue pour les mettre à la porte. Il avait renoncé dès le départ à sortir sa montre d'Alchimiste pour lui forcer la main —il en avait le droit et le pouvoir, après tout— les paroles d'Helena jouant encore leur petite ronde dans un coin de son esprit.

_Les gens sont d'un naturel méfiant, nous ne serons peut-être pas les bienvenus ici. _

Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était proche de la vérité.

La femme rousse se redressa, bombant son incroyable poitrine qui menaçait à tout instant de sortir de son corsage et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Les mains sur les hanches, elle avait tout l'air d'une matrone sermonnant son gamin et Edward ne put s'empêcher de se sentir _petit_.

_ Il n'y a ni table, ni chambres de libre. Allez-vous-en.

Son accent était fort, alourdissant ses mots et Edward fronça les sourcils. Son argument aurait pu tenir la route s'il n'avait effectivement pas eu de vue sur la salle, pas complètement remplie, et les tables qui n'attendaient que d'accueillir de nouveaux clients. Il n'était pas persuadé que le tourisme battait son plein dans la région, et refuser de bons payeurs n'était pas des plus judicieux pour les affaires.

S'armant d'une patience qui ne tenait qu'à son envie de remplir son estomac, Edward se racla la gorge, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire qu'il espérait enjôleur. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà, un des habitués se levait et se plantait devant Helena, rentrée à la suite d'Alphonse.

La jeune femme était la cible de plusieurs regards très clairement hostiles et l'alchimiste vit son petit frère se raidir à son tour, sur ses gardes. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa silhouette déjà imposante.

_ On ne veut pas des gens comme toi, ici, cracha l'homme en serrant les poings, soutenu par des hochements de tête et des murmures d'approbation de la part de ses voisins de table.

L'attaque était si gratuite que même Edward en resta bête quelques secondes. L'homme cracha véritablement, cette fois ci, éclaboussant les bottes d'Eurus d'un glaviot haineux qui traduisait tout son mépris pour ce qu'elle était.

La jeune femme le fixa sans rien dire, le regard vide, mais Alphonse vit ses mains se rouler en poings tout aussi serrés que son interlocuteur.

Allait-elle devoir jouer au méchant petit soldat et sortir ses galons pour leur montrer à tous qu'elle leur était infiniment supérieure, et qu'un seul mot de sa part pouvait en envoyer quelques-uns à l'ombre pour une durée indéterminée ? Rares étaient les fois où l'envie d'imposer son autorité sans discernement la prenait, mais elles étaient toujours éprouvantes pour ses nerfs.

Helena n'était pas étrangère aux regards de travers et à la méfiance commune. Elle avait le teint mat, souvenir d'heures sombres où les gens d'Amestris avait perdu des femmes, des hommes et des enfants durant les guerres d'Ishbal, mais cela ne justifiait jamais un comportement pareil. Elle n'était responsable de rien, ni de sa couleur de peau, ni de l'histoire sanglante du pays.

En toute honnêteté, Helena aurait pu s'accommoder de cette colère et de cette haine. Elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là et l'ignorance des gens pouvait être passagère. Elle n'avait pas autant de problème dans le sud, c'était certain… Mais les remarques et les humiliations ne la suivaient pas uniquement que dans la rue —et ces dernières étaient grandement à la marge.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'armée, très peu l'avait considérée comme faisant partie du corps militaire. Elle avait rapidement compris que cette animosité venait à la fois de son sexe, jugé comme faible, de son âge, et de sa couleur de peau. On la traitait comme une étrangère, une moins que rien, parfois. Si même l'Est était rebuté par ce qu'elle affichait au monde, que dire donc de ceux qui vivaient dans des régions isolées, où il devait bien passer quelqu'un comme _elle_ tous les vingt ans ?

Helena avait été formée à la diplomatie. C'était son rôle, ce qui était franchement ironique lorsque l'on savait à quel point on pouvait lui manquer cruellement de respect. Mais elle avait toujours été une personne calme, composée et ouverte au dialogue.

Après toutes les péripéties qu'ils venaient de vivre malgré eux, cependant, la fatigue et le froid mordant ses entrailles et son dos, sa patience s'était réduite comme peau de chagrin. La colère prit le dessus.

_ Je vous conseille de surveiller _très_ attentivement vos paroles, jeune homme.

Elle était menaçante. Sa voix sifflante et ses yeux réduits à deux fentes ardoise qui distillaient une froideur sans pareille. Il était même surprenant que l'homme en face d'elle ne se soit pas figé sur place. Porté par une once de courage injustifiée —ou bien était-ce l'alcool qui parlait— ce dernier s'avança à son tour pour la défier.

Alphonse en était convaincu, si personne ne les arrêtait, ils en viendraient aux mains. Il posa sa grosse patte gantée sur l'épaule d'Helena, se penchant légèrement en avant pour paraitre à son tour plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cette fois ci, l'homme eut un léger mouvement de recul et ses traits vacillèrent un instant d'indécision. Ses camarades se tendirent à leur tour et l'épaisse atmosphère qui s'était posée sur eux au moment même où ils entraient dans l'établissement, sembla s'alourdir encore un peu.

_ Je pense qu'il est inutile de poursuivre cette conversation, qui a si mal commencé, et qui ne ferait que nous attirer à _tous_, des problèmes, commenta tranquillement Alphonse, espérant faire appel à la raison d'Eurus avant qu'elle ne se décide à faire ravaler l'impudence de ces gens à grands coups de poing.

Dans un sens, il comprenait sa réaction et nourrissait lui aussi une foule de reproches envers ces visages qui n'avaient plus rien d'amicaux. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de créer un scandale et salir le nom de l'armée, qui n'avait pas besoin de voir sa réputation baisser d'encore quelques points.

_ Si votre établissement est complet, nous allons effectivement prendre congé et chercher à nous reposer ailleurs.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion le village était bien trop petit pour accueillir une autre auberge dans ce genre et personne ne leur ouvrirait la porte pour la nuit. Ils allaient devoir trouver une autre solution mais cela pouvait parfaitement attendre qu'ils soient à l'extérieur et loin du foyer d'explosion potentiel.

Sa main toujours solidement plantée sur l'épaule d'Helena, Alphonse guida la jeune femme jusqu'à la sortie, qui se laissa faire sans trop insister. Assez curieusement, Edward suivit le mouvement sans plus de protestation et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois sur le parvis, les deux pieds dans une flaque.

La porte à peine fermée, ils entendirent très nettement les rires et les vivats retentirent dans la salle à vivre.

_ _Mūrkhuḍu, _laissa échapper Helena, enfonçant ses deux mains dans ses poches, incendiant la devanture d'un regard mortel.

_ Putain de merde. Dire qu'on aurait pu se faire un repas chaud et avoir un lit pour la nuit, mais non ! Il a fallu qu'on tombe sur un village de racistes.

Edward leva les mains au ciel, agacé au possible et le ventre grondant. Rationnellement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à en vouloir à Helena —elle n'était franchement responsable de rien— mais une petite partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de vicieusement lui susurrer à l'oreille que si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait pu passer les pieds sous la table et diner en toute tranquillité.

Foutue connerie d'ignorance de merde, tiens.

La jeune femme se massa le nez, la tension retombant lentement de ses épaules.

_ Navrée, s'excusa-t-elle assez inutilement. J'aurai dû anticiper une réaction pareille. Ils ne doivent pas voir beaucoup de _couleur_ dans le coin.

Elle était ironique mais son ton indiquait clairement que les remarques et l'attitude des habitants l'avaient blessée. Et pour cause. Alphonse n'était pas certain que dans une autre situation —elle aurait pu être malade, avoir besoin d'aide— ils se seraient montrés plus cléments. Même s'ils se retrouvaient à la rue ce soir, il n'était pas fâché de s'éloigner de cette atmosphère malsaine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? S'enquit le blond en fronçant le nez. Parce que sans vouloir être vexant, je pense pas qu'on va trouver quelqu'un pour nous héberger si tu es avec nous, Eurus.

_ Ed !

L'interpelé se tourna vers son frère, choqué de la réplique de son aîné. Comme si Helena était vraiment la cause de tout ceci. Il écarta les bras.

_ Quoi ? C'est une vérité. Je dis pas que ces trous du cul avaient raison, parce que c'est pas le cas, mais clairement, personne ne nous ouvrira la porte tant qu'une « étrangère » —il accentua le tout avec de puissants guillemets— se présentera sur leur seuil. Et je pense pas qu'une nuit suffirait pour faire changer les mentalités de cette bande de crétins.

Dans un recoin de son esprit, Ed se demanda s'il aurait pu se montrer suffisamment égoïste pour demander à Eurus d'aller se trouver un autre coin où crécher, si cela lui avait garanti une bonne nuit de sommeil et un endroit chaud. Il secoua la tête. Il n'était pas comme ça. Enfant, il s'était appliqué à ne jamais faire de différence envers qui que ce soit et en grandissant, il avait poursuivi dans cette voie d'égalité. Il n'aurait pas laissé la jeune femme seule dans le froid, même s'il l'avait _véritablement_ détestée, et cette petite pensée avait un côté rassurant.

Prêt à beaucoup pour soutenir et sauver son frère, mais il conservait encore ses valeurs morales.

Helena soupira lourdement.

_ J'imagine qu'on peut essayer de voir si le garage est encore ouvert. De là, on prendra la voiture et on se mettra en route pour Yadrov.

Alphonse haussa une épaule, à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec un sourcil.

_ Maintenant ? Je croyais que les routes étaient difficilement praticables.

La jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de poignet, à la limite du dédaigneux, comme si l'idée de s'engager sur des chemins inconnus et potentiellement dangereux, la touchait à peine. N'était-ce pourtant pas elle qui souhaitait attendre jusqu'au lever du jour avant de partir ?

_ Si vous avez une autre alternative, je suis toute ouïe. Mais comme vient de le souligner Fullmetal : personne ne nous laissera entrer si je suis dans les parages. Au moins, avec la voiture, nous serons à l'abri.

_ Et si jamais c'est fermé ?

_ On avisera.

_ Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver un plan B _avant_ d'aviser ? Non parce que si c'est pour se retrouver encore une fois le bec dans l'eau à cause d'un abruti…

_ Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à aller nous chercher la voiture, Fullmetal, cassa Helena, que tout ce petit jeu commençait à ennuyer sévèrement. Elle avait froid, faim, elle était fatiguée et tout autant que Elric sénior elle rêvait d'un lit et d'une douche.

Voyant que son frère commençait à hérisser le poil tel le petit pitbull qu'il pouvait parfois être, Alphonse arrêta immédiatement le début de dispute qui ne servirait définitivement à personne.

_ Stop ! Temps mort ! On a d'autres choses à faire plus constructives que de se sauter à la gorge pour un oui ou pour un non.

Les deux alchimistes le fixèrent, vaguement penauds alors qu'ils se faisaient sermonner par le plus jeune de la bande. Edward esquissa néanmoins un sourire amusé. Où diable était donc passé son petit frère timide et doux ? Au fil des années, Alphonse avait pris de l'assurance et ça n'était seulement maintenant qu'il se faisait engueuler, qu'il voyait à quel point son cadet avait grandi.

Helena secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux bruns suivant le mouvement, se gorgeant lentement d'humidité. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état de sa tête lorsqu'elle sortait d'une douche, ce devait être infernal.

_ Tu as raison, Alphonse. Je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement.

Même sans réellement le voir, Edward distingua très nettement le long regard appuyé que lui adressa son frère et il soupira à son tour, résigné. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, n'est-ce pas ? Tel était le pouvoir des petits-frères.

_ Bien, bien. Je suis désolé aussi. Maintenant qu'on est tous sur la même longueur d'ondes est-ce qu'on se bougerait pas un peu, histoire de pas rester sous la flotte ?

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir très légèrement, à peine une bruine agaçante mais c'était suffisant pour que, ajoutée au vent qui se levait de plus en plus, Edward se retrouve glacé jusqu'aux os. L'aînée acquiesça et ils s'en furent le long de la rue principale à la recherche du fameux garagiste.

Cependant qu'ils marchaient, têtes baissées et le nez dans leurs écharpes, Alphonse s'approcha d'Helena.

_ Est-ce que c'est régulier ? demanda-t-il doucement, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, comme si évoquer le sujet aurait suffi à énerver la jeune femme. Que des gens vous traitent de la sorte ?

L'alchimiste lui lança un petit regard en coin, visiblement surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole et elle haussa les épaules à nouveau.

_ Je suis souvent confrontée à ce genre de situation, oui. Au travail, avec des civils, ça n'a rien de nouveau. Je m'y suis habituée. Mais je dois avouer que la fatigue ne m'a pas aidée à conserver mon calme, tout à l'heure.

Alphonse acquiesça. Il avait toujours du mal à saisir le concept de haine, simplement sur des critères physiques. Lui-même était fréquemment victime de discrimination, à cause de son armure, mais assez curieusement —cela était sans doute dû à la présence d'Edward à ses côtés— les gens trouvaient cela plus amusant que terrifiant. Helena devait-elle être différemment traitée que n'importe qui d'autre, simplement pour une histoire de peau ? Un humain restait un humain, peu importait sa couleur, ses pensées ou son sexe. Chacun devait avoir droit à un minimum de respect et de dignité. Ces valeurs s'étaient pris un grand coup, ce soir.

A quelques pas devant eux, Edward se retourna dans sa marche pour les fixer, sa capuche rabattue.

_ Les gens sont cons, c'est tout. Et il y aura toujours des connards.

C'était une triste vérité. D'ailleurs, eux-mêmes n'étaient pas traités en paria au sein de la communauté alchimique, simplement parce que tous ignoraient qu'ils avaient commis le grand tabou. Nul doute qu'ils se seraient fait jeter de nombreux rassemblements d'alchimistes, si cela s'était su. L'armée n'aurait jamais voulu d'eux, dans un premier temps. Peut-être même qu'Helena n'aurait eu que mépris pour ce qu'ils étaient et avaient tenté d'accomplir. Les êtres vivants étaient toujours si imprévisibles…

_ Combien de temps avant de pouvoir atteindre Yadrov ? questionna-t-il, plus pour changer de sujet que par réelle curiosité. Il avait l'habitude de voyager avec Edward, le temps n'était jamais un problème.

_ Si nous partons maintenant et que nous faisons une halte ; sans doute demain, dans l'après-midi ? Ma carte de la région n'est pas très précise, et tout dépendra de l'état de la route.

_ Sinon, on est des alchimistes, hein… La route, on peut en faire notre affaire sans trop de problème.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles perdre ton temps à descendre de la voiture tous les trois mètres pour reboucher un nid de poule, Fullmetal. Mais si ça t'amuse…

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, ronchonna pour la forme et reprit son train de marche en grommelant des injures à voix basse. Alphonse retint un soupir de déception ils avaient encore du chemin à faire, avant qu'une trêve entre ces deux-là ne soit signée.

₪.₪.₪

A l'instar de ses compatriotes, l'homme qui tenait le garage était un villageois sec, fort peu aimable, qui considéra les frères Elric d'un regard torve. Il s'essuyait les mains sur un torchon couvert de graisse, toutes les deux secondes, et crachait presque autant de fois au sol, alors qu'il les conduisait auprès de ses locations.

Helena avait choisi de rester à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas une redite de leur précédent fiasco, et la transaction s'effectua sans heurt. Elle se contenta seulement de s'étrangler devant la facture que lui présenta Alphonse lorsque ce dernier revint la chercher.

Ils se tenaient désormais tous les trois devant un tacot rouillé, dont la capote en cuir était percée de plusieurs trous. La carrosserie avait clairement fait son temps et l'intérieur était miteux. Helena fit lentement le tour du véhicule, hésitant presque à le toucher, de peur qu'il ne tombe en poussière sous ses mains. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ J'espère que ce tas de boue tiendra jusqu'à Yadrov. C'est une vraie épave…

D'un geste ferme et habitué, elle souleva le lourd capot sans effort, jetant un bref coup d'œil au moteur qui sommeillait au milieu de la crasse. Assez curieusement, le mécanisme semblait être relativement neuf et elle laissa retomber le tout avec une petite moue appréciatrice. Alphonse, curieux et intéressé, l'avait regardée inspecter le moteur cependant qu'Edward testait pour sa part, l'état de la banquette arrière.

_ Tu ne seras pas trop à l'étroit, Al ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant. L'armure sourit mentalement et hocha négativement la tête.

_ Je suis certain que ça ira très bien, regarde.

Pour prouver ses dires, le jeune homme entra dans la voiture, qui s'affaissa lourdement sous son poids. Edward recula vivement, surpris, manquant de se prendre le cadre de la portière sur le crâne. Le pneu arrière droit éclata, et le second se retrouva sur la jante presque immédiatement.

Alphonse resta parfaitement immobile dans l'habitacle alors que les deux autres le fixaient, interdits. Helena réprima un léger rire, le dissimulant tant bien que mal derrière une toux à moitié feint.

_ Eh bien, on n'est pas encore sorti du sable.

₪.₪.₪

Elle avait tort, néanmoins. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, leur voiture était prête, réparée autant que faire se peut grâce à l'ingéniosité du Fullmetal. Si Helena s'étonnait de le voir pratiquer l'alchimie sans cercle, elle ne l'avait pas encore mentionnée. Un soulagement pour le jeune homme, qui ne se voyait certainement pas partager toute cette histoire avec Eurus. Elle devait sans doute penser qu'il avait cousu et dissimulé des cercles à l'intérieur de ses gants. Dans les doublures, peut-être ? Pour le bien de leur couverture, à Alphonse et lui, peut-être devrait-il songer à inscrire des cercles factices sur ses gants…

Le jeune homme contempla son œuvre, pas peu fier, alors que ça collègue tassait tant bien que mal leurs affaires dans le coffre ridiculement petit. Au moins, ça, c'était du solide, made in Elric. Alphonse entra doucement à l'intérieur, cette fois ci, prenant mille précaution jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement assis. Rien ne céda, fort heureusement et l'armure poussa un soupir de soulagement. Helena inspecta encore une dernière fois les pneus puis se hissa sur le siège du conducteur, ne laissant que la place du mort pour Edward, à côté d'elle.

Le blond poussa un gémissement plaintif.

_ Tu montes, avant de te noyer ? le nargua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, ses doigts tambourinant contre le volant.

Ed vit rouge, se mit à hurler qu'il n'était pas petit au point de mourir écrasé sous des gouttes de pluie —et en silence, Helena admira sa capacité à déformer ses propos à l'extrême, dès que le sujet touchait à sa taille— et Alphonse dû sortir de la voiture pour le forcer à se calmer.

A sa place, Eurus ricanait toute seule, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi son père lui disait ne plus pouvoir se passer de ce genre de taquineries. La réaction du plus jeune était trop précieuse et amusante pour ne pas en profiter.

A grands renforts de « calme toi, grand-frère, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire »— c'était parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, et elle n'était pas déçue du résultat— Alphonse réussi finalement à faire entrer l'ainé Elric dans le véhicule. Boudeur, le jeune homme tourna résolument le dos à Helena qui sourit encore, mesquine, et enclencha le contact.

Al se glissa tant bien que mal à l'arrière, claquant la porte un peu rudement, si bien qu'il crut que tout allait à nouveau s'écrouler par terre.

Passé ce léger moment de tension, Edward se décida finalement à croiser le regard de Eurus.

_ Tu sais conduire ce machin, au moins ? Lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle lançait les essuies glace et passait la première pour se sortir du parc du garage.

_ A ton avis ? Roy sait que vous n'avez pas encore vos permis, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il fallait bien quelqu'un d'adulte dans cette équipe.

Ed ronchonna mais ne répliqua pas, croisant les bras et s'appuyant contre la vitre. Elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Il _savait_ conduire mais il n'était pas un fin pilote et il n'avait franchement aucune confiance dans cet engin de malheur. Si jamais ils avaient le moindre pépin sur la route elle était responsable, et non lui. Un argument à ajouter pour ne pas avoir à prendre le volant.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent le village, délaissant les routes à peu près propres pour gagner des chemins de terre plus cahoteux. Ed contempla le paysage morne pendant un temps qui lui sembla infini, jusqu'à ce que les rayons du soleil ne comment à mourir derrière d'épais nuages menaçants.

Helena ne conduisait pas trop mal, compte tenu de l'état de la route, preuve qu'elle n'en n'était pas à sa première virée en milieu hostile. Edward s'avouait un peu curieux de son parcours au sein de l'armée, mais qu'on lui coupe le deuxième bras et qu'on lui prenne son autre jambe jamais il ne lui demanderait la moindre précision à ce sujet. Et si des informations à son sujet, il y avait à trouver, il les trouverait.

La pluie s'était intensifiée, depuis qu'ils étaient partis, commençant lentement mais sûrement à brouiller toutes les frontières, au-delà des vitres striées d'eau. Alphonse, à l'arrière, avait réussi à extirper un livre de l'un de leurs sacs et s'était réfugié dans la lecture. A chaque chaos sur la route, il se cognait le heaume dans le toit du véhicule et s'excusait. Bercé par le ronronnement de l'auto et de la chaleur qui envahissait l'habitacle —Helena devait y être pour quelque chose, car il n'y avait définitivement pas de chauffage dans cette veille charrue et l'armure de son frère ne produisait aucune chaleur— Edward se trouva à somnoler. Il avait encore faim, et lorsqu'il s'endormit, rêva de tartines géantes sur lesquelles il naviguait sur une mer de chocolat chaud.

* * *

[1] il s'agit d'une véritable ville, présente sur la carte d'Amestris que j'ai choppé sur le wikia de FMA. Yadrov, en revanche, est une invention de ma part. Toutefois, je me suis inspirée des mêmes noms disponible sur cette carte pour trouver quelque chose de ressemblant plus ou moins. Et j'ai aussi cherché sur internet, pour toper un nom de ville/village à consonance russe.


	9. Voiture qui roule n'amasse pas mousse

Chapitre 8 mes enfants. Installez vous confortablement avec une petite bière (un jus de fruit pour les mineurs), et des charentaises. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ed se réveilla brusquement, se redressant d'un coup. Le silence soudain l'avait surpris et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'ajuster sa vison floue. Autour de lui, le monde s'était plongé dans la pénombre, une lueur grisâtre et morne qui indiquait que la journée était belle et bien terminée, le soleil mourant définitivement à l'horizon. Il avait dormi une majeure partie de l'après-midi, mais de ce qu'il pouvait en constater, arrêtés qu'ils étaient au milieu de nulle part ; ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur destination.

La pluie, désormais beaucoup plus discrète, à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les terres, battait tranquillement contre la carrosserie. Tournant légèrement la tête, il retint une grimace lorsque son cou lui manifesta sa désapprobation à l'idée d'être resté dans une mauvaise position pendant des heures. Helena, avachie sur le volant, la tête posée sur ses bras pliés, était parfaitement immobile.

Une légère pointe de panique l'envahit subitement et il se redressa, les sens en alerte. Est-ce qu'ils avaient eu un accident ? Etait-elle blessée ? Et où était Alphonse, pourquoi n'entendait-il _personne _?! Pivotant bruyamment vers l'arrière, Edward ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son cadet, s'apprêtant déjà à faire bruler tout le monde pour le retrouver.

Alphonse leva le nez de son livre, surpris.

_ Ed ?

Le blond le fixa quelques secondes puis poussa un soupir rassuré, s'affaissant contre son siège. Son frère posa son bouquin, se penchant légèrement entre les dossiers pour le voir à son tour.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'ainé à voix basse. Y a eu un problème ?

D'un mouvement de menton, il désigna la forme amorphe d'Eurus, qui avait à peine bronché sous son coup d'éclat.

_ Oh, non. Mais ça va faire 4h que nous roulons, elle avait besoin d'une pause.

Ah. Pas morte, donc. Edward ignorait s'il devait déplorer ou se réjouir de cet état de fait. Après tout, elle était la seule à savoir conduire correctement sans les planter dans le décor.

_ On est encore loin ? s'enquit-il en se passant une main sur l'abdomen. Parce que mine de rien je commence à avoir franchement la dalle.

_ Y a des fruits secs et du pain dans ma sacoche…marmonna soudain la jeune femme, le visage encore enfouit dans ses bras repliés, les faisant sursauter.

Grognant, elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux du dos de la main. Des cernes violets mangeaient ses joues et elle se gratta le front en étouffant un bâillement. Presque aussitôt, une quinte de toux suivit. En tout objectivité, Edward lui trouvait des airs de cadavre réchauffé.

_ Vous vous êtes suffisamment reposée, Mlle Lewin ? Demanda Alphonse, soucieux. Cela ne faisait qu'une demi-heure à peine qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés, après tout.

Elle tenta de s'étirer autant que possible dans le petit espace, ne tardant pas à se cogner contre le plafond.

_ Pas vraiment. Je pense qu'on en a encore pour au moins quelques heures de plus, Fullmetal. Et encore. A la vitesse où va ce truc, je me demande si on aurait pas plus vite fait de terminer à pied…

_ Je pense surtout qu'il serait bien qu'on se trouve un refuge ou un truc du genre pour s'abriter, contrat le jeune homme en scrutant le dehors où les ombres s'épaississaient de plus en plus.

Rouler de nuit n'était franchement pas une bonne idée, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient particulièrement pressés non plus.

_ Qu'elle idée de prendre la route par ce temps, aussi, marmonna-t-il en se rencognant dans son siège. Helena leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle les remettait sur le droit chemin.

_ Plains toi, tu n'as fait que dormir depuis que nous sommes partis.

_ Tu aurais préféré que je te fasse la causette, peut-être ? Très peu pour moi.

_ Mh. Les enfants de ton âge ont besoin de faire la sieste, tu me diras.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT !

_ Pitié ! Plaida Alphonse alors que son frère hurlait comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, Helena, plus impitoyable que jamais, en rajoutait une couche. Au moins, ses vociférations avaient le mérite de la maintenir éveillée, et c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour le moment. Il aurait été stupide de se planter dans un arbre ou un fossé.

₪.₪.₪

Ils trouvèrent un baraquement miteux sur les coups de 20h, un peu à l'écart de la route. Ed ralait depuis près d'une heure, maintenant, son ventre criant famine et lui-même se déclarant comme étant à l'agonie. La pluie qui les avait accompagnés depuis la sortie d'Aszamem avait de nouveau repris de l'ampleur, et désormais, ils distinguaient à peine les alentours et la route encore moins. Ils auraient pu manquer la petite construction de vieilles pierres si Alphonse n'y avait pas porté son regard, presque pas inadvertance, à ce moment-là.

Helena gara la voiture au plus près possible du refuge, chacun se préparant à courir pour gagner la sécurité de l'habitation. A peine le moteur coupé qu'Edward se jetait à l'extérieur, son sac dans les bras et plus qu'heureux de quitter la compagnie de Eurus, même pour quelques minutes.

Le refuge était une petite bâtisse solide, sentant le refermé et qui avait devait servir aux bergers et autres agriculteurs du coin, pour s'abriter des averses dans ce genre. Edward pria tous les dieux de la création auxquels il ne croyait pas, pour qu'aucun voyageur égaré n'ait eu la même idée qu'eux. Fort heureusement, l'endroit était désert et jamais il n'avait été plus heureux de se retrouver au sec.

A peine quelques secondes à l'extérieur avaient suffi pour le tremper copieusement et il était en train de tordre méthodiquement son grand manteau lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant entrer un peu d'eau et une bourrasque de vent. Alphonse portait leur deuxième sac et Helena, sa sacoche sur la tête en guise de protection.

_ Espérons maintenant que la voiture ne s'envolera pas pendant la nuit, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

La jeune femme posa son bagage sur la table centrale, étudiant la pièce d'un regard circulaire. L'abri semblait être formé de seulement deux pièces, la seconde étant ce qui devait être une chambre, clairement plus petite que la pièce à vivre. Les commodités minimales s'y trouvaient, leur offrant même le luxe d'une bassine en guise d'évier et Edward renonça à ses rêves de douche.

Vu la couche de poussière qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée sur le côté gauche et les quelques meubles, personne n'était venu se réfugier ici depuis belle lurette.

Le Fullmetal avait déjà le nez perdu dans le seul placard de leur retraite, gémissant douloureusement en le constatant vide, à l'exception de quelques conserves si anciennes que l'intérieur disparaissait sous un voile opaque de moisissures. Il se redressa, piteux, ses cheveux humides accentuant son air de chien battu. .

_ J'ai jamais cru au destin mais là je crois qu'il s'acharne sur nous, déclara-t-il, malheureux. Al sourit mentalement en déposant la valise sur le sol et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

_ Hey, regarde ! On a de quoi faire un feu, déjà ! C'est pas si mal.

_ Et si tu n'as pas tout dévoré, il doit me rester du pain et un paquet de pâtes, ajouta Helena en fouillant dans son sac. On ne va pas mourir de faim.

_ Parle pour toi…marmonna Ed en reprenant sa mine boudeuse.

Il ne fit cependant pas la fine bouche et ne cracha certes pas sur sa part lorsqu'après avoir rempli une gamelle d'eau et fit bouillir les pâtes, Helena le servit généreusement. Alphonse s'était occupé d'allumer le feu après avoir demandé à Eurus, qu'il avait vu lorgner la cheminée d'une drôle de manière, si elle voulait le faire. La jeune femme avait levé les mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'ai dû être maudite étant enfant, mais j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à me bruler chaque fois que je manipule un briquet ou une allumette.

_ Pour une fille dont le père est spécialiste dans le domaine, c'est franchement ironique, avait balancé Ed, narquois et ravi de prendre sa revanche. Helena avait haussé les épaules mais n'avait rien répondu.

Ils avaient mangé dans le calme et le silence, chacun raclant soigneusement sa fourchette contre l'assiette pour ne pas en perdre une miette. La cheminée commençait enfin à réchauffer l'atmosphère, créant une fine buée sur les fenêtres battues par la pluie qui semblait avoir redoublé de violence. Un coude posé sur la table, le menton dans le creux de la main, Helena observait pensivement l'extérieur, picorant son restant de nouilles. Elle avait eu un véritable trait de génie en embarquant deux trois boites de conserve et autres condiments avant de partir d'East City. Roy se moquait souvent d'elle et sa tendance à entasser la nourriture, par crainte de manquer.

Elle n'avait posé aucune question, concernant l'étrange fait qu'Alphonse ne mange pas. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit concernant le cadet Elric et sa condition d'armure, au grand soulagement des deux frères. Si elle avait des soupçons, elle les gardait pour elle et Ed s'en voulait un peu de lui être reconnaissant pour ça. Qui disait reconnaissance, disait dette et il refusait d'en avoir envers la fille de Mustang. Question de principe.

_ Bien, déclara subitement Helena, les faisant sursauter. Voyons voir la suite du programme.

Repoussant son assiette, elle fit place nette en balayant la table de ses miettes et se baissa pour prendre son sac, en tirant une vieille carte. La posant à plat devant elle, la jeune femme lissa soigneusement les coins racornis. Il était amusant de voir quel soin elle apportait à la tâche. Alphonse l'avait déjà remarqué depuis qu'ils étaient partis d'East city. A chaque fois que Eurus ouvrait un livre ou un dossier, elle veillait à ranger toutes les feuilles, de ne pas les abimer en les tordant involontairement et ne pas pliait pas la reliure plus que nécessaire. Elle feuilletait d'abord l'ouvrage dans son ensemble avant de commencer sa lecture, le retournant entre ses mains comme un enfant le ferait avec une boite au trésor.

Pour Helena, lire était un bien précieux. C'était ce qui lui avait permis de se sortir de l'enfer, de rattraper le temps perdu lorsque Roy l'avait recueillie. Les livres étaient les clés de la connaissance et de l'évasion, ils lui faisaient oublier pour un temps ses cauchemars et remplissaient son esprit d'un savoir vital. Enfant, elle avait passé des heures le nez plongé dans les mêmes, qu'elle ne se lassait pourtant pas de relire, maintes et maintes fois.

Son texte préféré restait sans conteste un recueil de contes de l'Est. Que de rêves avait-elle esquissés en caressant les douces pages craquelées par le temps. Roy lui avait confié le livre, souvenir de sa propre enfance et Helena en prenait le plus grand soin, encore aujourd'hui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir partir pour rencontrer les peuples du désert, se rendre à Xing pour goûter à leur étonnante culture. Ce pays plus que tout l'attirait, elle aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi.

Elle savait également qu'elle avait peu de chances de s'y rendre un jour et devait se contenter des quelques contacts qu'elle pouvait avoir avec les délégations qui cherchaient à venir commercer avec Amestris, sous le strict contrôle de leur armée.

Tapotant du doigt sur la carte déployée, Helena leur désigna un point littéralement planté au milieu de rien.

_ Nous nous rendons ici –elle déplaça son doigt qui crissa doucement sur la page pour s'arrêter quelques pouces plus loin –et nous sommes à peu près là.

_ C'est pas la porte à côté, gémit Ed que la perspective d'un voyage en auto, coincé entre la vitre et Eurus, n'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

_ J'ai estimé qu'il nous restait environ 6h de trajet, déclara la jeune femme en se redressant un peu. En comptant les petites routes que nous allons emprunter et la vitesse du véhicule.

Elle déplaça son doigt, suivant un tracé alambiqué pour leur montrer. Les deux Elric se penchèrent en même temps pour mieux observer le détour qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Edward grimaça un peu.

_ Ça nous rallonge énormément.

_ Le chef de gare a dit que la voie la plus directe était impraticable. Je propose donc qu'on aille se coucher tout de suite pour partir aux premières heures demain matin.

_ Eh oh ! J'ai des tranches de sommeil à respecter moi ! Protesta Edward tandis qu'Helena rangeait ses affaires. Elle haussa un sourcil narquois, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alphonse se leva à son tour, repoussant bruyamment sa chaise et Ed suivit le mouvement. Helena jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce qui servait de chambre à coucher, passant la tête au-delà du rideau qui servait de porte. Elle poussa un soupir désespéré.

_ Evidemment…

_ Quoi ?

Elle laissa passer le Fullmetal qui scruta la pièce exiguë. Avant de pousser un glapissement étranglé.

_ Nan mais je rêve ! Fulmina-t-il en agitant les bras en l'air. Alphonse suivit le mouvement et jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la pièce.

L'endroit sentait l'humidité, une unique fenêtre mal isolée sur le mur du fond, des rideaux miteux d'un brun rougeâtre du plus mauvais goût, le parquet sans doute rongé par la vermine, une chaise dans un angle, dont le cadre ne devait pas être bien solide et enfin…

Un lit.

Un seul lit alors qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement deux à devoir dormir. Une pauvre et malheureuse couchette, une couverture si mince et lamentable que s'en était presque une insulte de l'avoir laissée là et un matelas plat, à peine suffisant pour accueillir un enfant.

Ils restèrent tous les deux sur le pas de la porte avant qu'Helena ne revienne au « salon » et se penche sur son sac. D'un geste sec, elle en tira une large couverture militaire —à quel point sa sacoche était profonde, au juste ?— et débarrassa rapidement la table de tout ce qu'elle contenait.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, sous les regards surpris des Elric, elle se confectionna un lit de fortune, son sac en guise d'oreiller et le bois pour sommier. Enroulée dans son manteau, le bout de ses bottes dépassant à peine de la couverture rêche et verte, elle ferma les yeux.

_ Euh… Mlle Lewin ? Appela doucement Alphonse qui en était resté comme deux ronds de flan sur le pas de la chambre.

_ On part tôt demain, répondit l'intéressée, la voix étouffée par le tissu. Je vous conseillerai d'aller vous coucher maintenant.

_ Mais, vous n'allez pas dormir ici, tout de même ?

Eurus soupira, se redressa sur un coude et se tourna à demi vers les frères Elric. A la lueur du feu, ses cheveux à moitié défaits prenaient des teintes rousses et ses traits s'en trouvaient d'autant plus creusés.

_ Ecoutez, je n'ai pas encore envie de me battre ce soir pour savoir qui prendra le lit, ou pas. J'ai dormi dans des endroits vraiment bien pires que celui-ci, une nuit sur une table ne va pas me tuer.

Elle se retourna presque aussi sec, sa tête disparaissant à nouveau dans les plis de son manteau pour signifier que la conversation était close et qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Edward haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas la supplier, non plus. Elle était suffisamment adulte pour prendre ses décisions en toute connaissance de cause. Et a bien y regarder elle serait peut-être même mieux lotie que lui sur sa planche, qu'avec son matelas défoncé.

Visiblement, son trop aimable petit frère n'avait pas la même opinion que lui. Il entra à sa suite, courroucé.

_ Ed ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser dormir sur la table tout de même ?!

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne l'ai pas poussée que je sache.

_ Mais enfin, c'est une question de bon sens et de politesse !

_ Bah la politesse, elle peut se la foutre au…

_ EDWARD !

_ Hey ! J'aimerais vraiment dormir, si ça ne vous dérange pas de baisser d'un ton ! S'exclama Helena depuis l'autre pièce, de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait de quoi cela dit, et l'agacement dans sa voix figea le cadet Elric qui rougit mentalement comme une pivoine.

_ Désolé, Mlle Lewin, s'excusa-t-il platement tandis que son frère posait ses affaires et tâtait le matelas d'une main, accompagnant le geste d'une grimace déçue. Le plus jeune se tourna de nouveau vers son frère après qu'Helena ait répondu avec un grognement fort peu aimable. Elle était aussi joyeuse qu'Ed au saut du lit, formidable…

L'armure gronda, mécontente.

_ Franchement tu exagères, grand-frère, chuchota-t-il pour ne plus déranger Eurus.

Ed haussa les épaules et s'allongea tout habillé, n'enlevant que son manteau dont il se servit comme couverture. Ça valait bien mieux que de prendre le tissu prévu à cet effet et sans doute infesté de vermines. Non pas qu'il ait peur de ces charmantes petites bêtes, mais tout de même.

_ Ecoute, c'est pas moi qu'ai choisi, je ne fais que me plier aux ordres.

Alphonse siffla, ironique.

_ Toi, c'est bien seulement quand ça t'arrange !

_ Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, là ? Que j'aille lui dire dégage, je prends la table ? Non merci, elle décide de s'y mettre de son plein gré, je ne vais pas la virer.

Alphonse le fixa un moment, sceptique et indécis, puis il soupira un grand coup et s'assit précautionneusement sur le sol près de son frère. Il ne prenait pas le risque de se mettre sur l'unique chaise de la chambre de crainte de la casser. Ed, la tête appuyée sur un coude, le regarda avec un sourire amusé et affectueux et Alphonse se sentit soulagé. Son frère souriait trop peu de cette manière ces derniers temps, il était bon de voir qu'il n'avait pas oublié comme s'y prendre.

₪.₪.₪

Helena poussa un grognement étouffé et se remit sur le dos. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et sa migraine était revenue. Malgré sa fatigue, elle était bien en peine de trouver le sommeil et elle pensait savoir pourquoi. La jeune femme poussa un soupir, écoutant distraitement le bruit de la pluie qui battait les vitres. Le vent s'était calmé, laissant place à une averse régulière et presque apaisante, plutôt qu'une véritable tempête. La maisonnette craquait tout autour d'elle, la rassurant quelque peu.

La table était affreusement dure et inconfortable mais Helena ne s'en plaignait pas tant que cela. Entre des heures et des heures d'engueulade avec le Fullmetal pour savoir qui prendrait la chambre, et coucher sur le meuble en bois ; elle préférait encore la deuxième solution. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle en aurait profité pour éteindre le feu qui crépitait encore doucement dans la cheminée mais elle savait que le jeune Elric aurait sans doute protesté. Helena n'aimait pas la chaleur plus que cela. Du moins, son corps ne l'appréciait pas. Les flammes projetaient sur le plafond des ombres mouvantes qui occupait un peu son esprit en éveil. Elle avait besoin de repos pourtant, et voilà que ses stupides crises d'insomnie la reprenaient. Formidable.

Se redressant dans le silence le plus total, l'Alchimiste s'assit et ramena son sac sur ses genoux. Elle farfouilla, maudissant le désordre qui régnait dans la grande poche de toile. Entre les sachets d'aliments lyophilisés, les livres et les vêtements, elle finit par passer directement la tête dans le sac, espérant que cela lui faciliterait la tâche. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'aurait pensé le Fullmetal s'il l'avait vue dans cette position. Il aurait sans doute cru qu'elle souhaitait mettre fin à ses jours…et l'aurait peut-être même aidée.

Poussant un petit grondement de satisfaction, Eurus tira des profondeurs de sa besace une petite pochette de cuir. L'ouvrant d'un geste expert, elle fit glisser son doigt sur les nombreuses boites de couleur qui s'y trouvaient.

La jeune femme finit par choisir une boite bleu translucide, dont le couvercle blanc et circulaire sauta avec un 'plop' sonore. Elle fit glisser dans sa main une gélule qu'elle s'empressa de gober, espérant que cela fasse rapidement effet. Rangeant le tout, l'Alchimiste du Vent se ré-enroula dans sa couverture de fortune, ferma les yeux et pria pour que vienne le sommeil.

₪.₪.₪

Quelqu'un le secouait durement, le tenant fermement par l'épaule et Edward fut très tenté de lui foutre un coup d'auto-mail et de retourner à ses délicieux rêves de bols de nouilles. On grogna par-dessus sa tête, un vague marmonnement pas suffisamment puissant pour le tirer totalement des bras de Morphée. Se dégageant faiblement, le Fullmetal enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller crasseux.

_ Encore une minute, Al…marmonna-t-il, espérant que son frère lui lâcherait la grappe pour encore un bon quart d'heure.

_ J'ai dit qu'on partait tôt, alors debout, Fullmetal, lança brusquement la voix d'Helena, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux en un temps record. Ton frère m'avait prévenu que tu aimais trainasser au lit mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

Elle sortit de la pièce à grands pas, le laissant un peu dérouté, assis sur son lit. Battant des paupières comme une chouette, l'adolescent gémit doucement en se plaquant les paumes sur les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Un rapide regard vers l'extérieur lui apprit qu'il faisait à peine jour et il gémit de plus belle. Helena était donc une véritable militaire dans l'âme. Elle ne voulait pas non plus lui faire faire un salut au drapeau, si ?

Le jeune blond se leva de mauvaise grâce, maussade et trainant des pieds. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et lorsqu'il passa la « porte » de la chambre, il fut accueilli par une odeur du café. Alphonse se tenait vouté devant la cheminée qui crachait quelques flammes timides, suffisantes néanmoins pour faire chauffer de l'eau. Sur la table, Helena avait ressorti sa carte qu'elle étudiait avec soin, une petite cuillère à la main, touillant méthodiquement le contenu d'une tasse ébréchée.

_ Y a que du déca, lança-t-elle sans même le regarder, lui désignant vaguement les sachets de café en poudre devant elle. Ou du thé, si tu préfères. Menthe.

Ed ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'assoir, attrapant lui aussi une tasse. Alphonse ne tarda pas à le servir, le mettant en garde contre la chaleur et Ed versa lentement son sachet dans l'eau bouillante.

_ Si on évite les villages, on peut gagner un peu de temps, marmonna Helena en repoussant sa tasse pleine. Si je coupe par ici…faut espérer que ce n'est pas bloqué…

Les deux Elric s'entreregardèrent puis Alphonse demanda à son ainé s'il avait bien dormi.

_ Comme un loir, rétorqua Ed. Jusqu'au moment où une espèce de sorcière a jugé bon de me tirer du lit.

Helena ne réagit même pas, buvant sa tasse d'une traite avant de se reverser un sachet de déca et de l'eau.

_ Tu n'espérais tout de même pas faire la grasse matinée, Fullmetal. Nous sommes techniquement en mission.

_ Et ça implique _forcément_ de se lever aux aurores ? Je plains tes coéquipiers, vraiment.

_ Eh bien, le dernier en date n'a plus vraiment l'occasion de se plaindre, puisque sa sieste impromptue lui a valu de se faire tuer, répondit-elle d'un ton froid, sans leur accorder le moindre regard. Fais comme tu l'entends lorsque tu es seul, ou avec ton frère, mais tant que tu restes avec moi, il est hors de question que tu passes l'arme à gauche sans mon autorisation, et pour une raison aussi idiote.

L'annonce jeta un net froid sur la tablée et Ed résista à l'envie morbide de l'interroger plus en détail sur ce fameux coéquipier qui s'était endormi définitivement. Le visage

L'annonce jeta un net froid et Ed résista à l'envie morbide de lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Le visage plus dur qu'auparavant, Helena finit son café à peine prêt et se leva, attrapant son sac.

_ Allez, on y va.

Elle plia la carte et leva la main en direction du feu qui mourrait doucement. Un léger grincement d'auto-mail et un éclair grisâtre jaillit d'entre ses doigts tendus. Les flammes s'étouffèrent, privées d'oxygène et les quelques braises encore rougeoyantes se prirent le restant de la casserole sur le nez. Lançant à la cheminée une sorte de regard satisfait, comme si elle la défiait de se rallumer, Helena tourna les talons et sortit de l'abri sans un regard pour les frères Elric.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent puis Ed soupira et posa la tasse dans le placard où il l'avait trouvée la veille. Alphonse ramassa leurs affaires et ils se hâtèrent de sortir lorsqu'ils entendirent le moteur de leur voiture vrombir.

La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée et flottait désormais sur les plaines alentours une brume blanche et humide, faiblement éclairée par un soleil timide et rougeâtre. Les contours des collines étaient noyés dans cet océan vaporeux, la route disparaissait au bout d'une vingtaine de mètre et Helena avait allumé les phares. Elle patientait au volant, tapotant le devant de ses dents de son doigt métallique. Contrairement à Edward, qui cherchait à cacher son auto-mail par tous les moyens, ne supportant pas la vue de son pêché, Helena ne faisait pas grand cas de ce détail. Alors qu'elle semblait refuser d'en parler, le montrer ne lui posait pas le moindre problème. Etonnant.

Elle baissa la vitre avant.

_ Alors ? Est-ce que vous comptez rester là et en faire votre résidence d'été ?

Les Elric s'empressèrent d'obtempérer.

₪.₪.₪

La matinée passa longuement. La voiture avançait à une lenteur exécrable et Helena restait silencieuse comme les pierres, concentrée sur sa conduite. Edward, assis à côté d'elle, contemplait la carte sans plus la voir et Alphonse avait choisi de se concentrer sur le paysage monotone qui défilait par les vitres. Des plaines, de collines, quelques arbres par ci, par-là. Ils n'avaient pas croisé la moindre habitation depuis plus de 40km. Perdu dans le brouillard qui s'épaississait à vue d'œil, comme si un dieu ennuyé rajoutait constamment du lait dans son verre.

L'habitacle était agréablement chauffé, œuvre de Eurus, qui avait collé une feuille pourvu d'un cercle alchimique sur le plafond. Ed l'avait brièvement étudié, non sans un certain intérêt, espérant en comprendre un peu plus sur son Alchimie. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point ses tracés étaient _simplistes_ dans leur conception. Lewin ne se servait que des cercles les plus basiques, étudiés par les débutants dans le domaine de l'alchimie et que les maitres trouvaient toujours moyen d'améliorer, au fil de leurs découvertes. Helena ne s'était pas embarrassée de détails supplémentaires mais Ed devait en convenir ; la simplicité était parfois bien plus efficace que tout.

La route cahoteuse serpentait entre les collines à l'herbe rase, faisant tours et détours ; à tel point que la jeune femme devait sans cesse manœuvrer pour éviter les nids de poule monstrueux qui creusaient le sol et les pavasses qui se dressaient parfois au milieu du chemin.

Vers midi, le soleil apparut timidement de l'autre côté des nuages gris et menaçants, lourds d'une pluie qui ne demandait qu'à tomber. Ils firent halte le long de la route, prenant le temps de déjeuner et, dans le cas d'Helena, s'octroyer une nouvelle sieste d'une vingtaine de minutes. Sa nuit n'avait pas été aussi réparatrice qu'elle aurait dû l'être, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose. Sa fatigue creusait ses joues et ourlait ses yeux, lui donnant un air dur qui la vieillissait atrocement. Il lui faudrait plus de quelques siestes volées, de ci, de là, pour récupérer correctement.

Il leur restait encore deux bonnes heures de route, Helena ayant dû faire face à un détour imprévu après avoir malencontreusement pris le mauvais embranchement, une vingtaine de kilomètres en amont. Les deux Alchimistes d'Etat s'étaient par ailleurs pris le bec à ce propos, ce qui avait contribué, dans un certain sens, à briser le silence jusque-là tendu, qui régnait dans la voiture. N'était-ce pas Ed qui tenait la carte, après tout ? Ils avaient perdu une bonne heure pour faire demi-tour et retrouver leur chemin, et la moitié d'une autre, à contourner une coulée de boue. Edward avait bien tenté de passer l'obstacle à coup d'alchimie mais il s'était avéré que la route, de l'autre côté, était elle aussi dans un état pitoyable. Inutile de passer davantage de temps et d'énergie à restaurer le chemin abimé, donc.

Le brouillard avait fini par ajouter son grain de sel et contribué à les ralentir davantage. Au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres après leur dernier arrêt, Helena stoppa leur véhicule, excédée au possible.

La visibilité était quasi-nulle, elle roulait à deux à l'heure et cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait cru que les brumes finiraient par s'estomper avec la venue du soleil et même si la journée progressait très certainement par-delà les nuages la température n'était pas suffisante pour faire lever le brouillard. Ils nageaient dans du lait immatériel et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter une nouvelle frustration à la pile grandissante des contrariétés du jour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Questionna sèchement Ed en la voyant déboucler sa ceinture. La brune ouvrit brusquement la portière, y mettant tout son énervement et enfila ses mitaines. Les cercles sur le dos de ses mains étincelèrent et Helena se campa fermement devant la voiture, concentrée.

Dans l'habitacle, Edward se pencha légèrement en avant, un brin curieux et intéressé par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Dans son dos, son frère suivit le mouvement, beaucoup moins discret du fait de son armure. Ils avaient déjà vu la jeune femme à l'œuvre, plus tôt dans la semaine, mais pas d'aussi près ni pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que…

Helena se frotta les mains, étudiant rapidement la situation du regard puis tendit les bras derrière elle. Ses doigts s'écartèrent, cherchant à attraper autant de matière possible, avant qu'elle ne ramène ses bras vers l'avant. Ses mitaines brillèrent d'une sinistre lueur grise et dans un claquement sec, une violente rafale de vent balaya la route.

Le brouillard se déchira en deux, s'élevant vers le ciel avant d'être tout aussi brutalement rabattu sur les côtés, d'un nouveau mouvement de main. Helena s'agita encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le chemin soit parfaitement dégagé sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Elle plissa des yeux, une main en visière et laissa échapper un petit sifflement contrarié.

_ Ça ne va pas tarder à retomber, informa-t-elle en revenant à la voiture. Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver une feuille et un crayon, dans mon sac ?

Edward s'exécuta, fouillant un bref instant avant de dénicher son bonheur. Tendant le tout à la jeune femme, il l'observa tracer rapidement son cercle, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop intéressé, sans pour autant parvenir à cacher complètement sa curiosité. L'habitude la fit terminer en moins de quelques secondes et elle tendit le feuillet à Edward, surpris.

_ Lorsque ça retombera, tu pourras l'activer. Ça nous dégagera la route au fur et à mesure. Fais attention en recul, et met toi à la fenêtre ; je tiens à revoir la caution de la voiture.

Le Fullmetal lorgna un instant sur le cercle puis haussa les épaules. Il aurait tout le temps de s'y pencher plus tard Helena ne viendrait sans doute pas lui réclamer ce torchon. Il acquiesça.

Eurus eut un léger sourire et redémarra, s'engageant aussi rapidement que possible sur le chemin accidenté. Alphonse se pencha sur les sièges avant, Ed levant la feuille par réflexe pour qu'il puisse y jeter lui aussi un coup d'œil.

_ Vos cerces sont très basiques, nota-t-il, avant de se rendre compte que cela pourrait être perçu comme une insulte. Sans vous vexer, hein ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Helena laissa échapper un rire amusé, lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

_ Le cercle seul ne fait pas tout le travail. Beaucoup d'Alchimistes d'Etat ont appris à travailler avec ces dessins très simples mais rapides à tracer, en cas d'urgence. Mon alchimie ne manipule pas beaucoup d'éléments différents, c'est pourquoi mes cercles paraissent si pauvres.

_ Ça ne vous empêche pas de faire des choses impressionnantes, complimenta Alphonse, le sourire perceptible dans sa voix.

_ C'est une question d'entrainement, rétorqua Helena avec humilité. Le symbole de l'esprit —elle tapota du bout du doigt le cercle barré d'un trait— prend une grande place dans mes transmutations. L'eau et le feu me permettent, alliés à l'air, de jouer avec la température et la pression et de déplacer les masses et les courants qui m'intéressent.

_ Oh. C'est donc une histoire de vides et de pleins, simplifia Alphonse avec un hochement de tête entendu. C'est très intéressant, nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de travailler avec autre chose que des matériaux solides. Qu'en penses-tu, grand-frère ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, on pourra s'y mettre après notre mission.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant Eurus, car cela lui aurait fait bien trop plaisir, mais il lui tardait lui aussi de concentrer ses recherches et études sur cette alchimie élémentaire. Alphonse avait raison ; il était plus simple de modifier des éléments solides pour leur donner une nouvelle forme, plutôt que de s'attaquer à un morceau comme la pression atmosphérique et les courants d'air chaud et froid. Indéniablement Eurus était une alchimiste de talent, mais il aurait fallu le torturer à mort avant qu'un compliment ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Al sourit mentalement, ravi à la simple idée que son frère et lui s'intéresseraient à autre chose que leur quête pour la Pierre Philosophale. Un peu de changement ne leur ferait pas de mal : il était fatigué de voir la frustration et la déception se peindre sur le visage de son aîné.

_ Je vous donnerais quelques livres, si le sujet vous intéresse, leur proposa Helena d'une voix étrangement douce. Alphonse intervint avant que son frère ne laisse échapper une remarque désobligeante sur la soudaine gentillesse de l'alchimiste.

_ Ce serait très aimable, Mlle Lewin ! Si ça ne vous dérange pas, bien évidemment.

Elle rit encore, plus franchement, cette fois ci, d'une manière presque sauvage qu'ils ne lui avaient encore jamais entendue.

_ Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas ; je ne le proposerai pas, sinon. Au contraire, je suis plutôt flattée. Vous êtes tous les deux connus comme étant de grands Alchimistes, je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous puissiez être intéressés par mes vieilles lectures.

_ C'est Al, qui est intéressé, pas moi, corrigea sèchement Edward en croisant les bras, d'une incroyablement mauvaise foi.

Helena n'ajouta rien, si ce n'était un léger sourire en coin. L'atmosphère s'était allégé et elle n'avait pas envie d'y mettre fin si rapidement par une remarque mal reçue.

_ D'accord. Essaye un peu le cercle, le brouillard retombe.

Fullmetal marmonna dans sa barbe, comme quoi il n'avait pas à suivre ses ordres, mais obéit néanmoins, curieux de voir quel serrait l'effet produit par le cercle. Rien d'aussi construit que les manipulations d'Helena, en tout cas, il n'avait pas sa maitrise ni son habitude à ce genre d'alchimie.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'Eurus le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

_ Attention au recul, le conseilla-t-elle encore une fois.

_ Ouais, ouais…

Helena haussa les épaules et le laissa faire à sa guise quand elle comprit que ses recommandations ne seraient pas bien prises. Il apprendrait bien assez tôt, de toute façon.

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu ridicule, à brandir une feuille de papier par la fenêtre d'un vieux tacot mais il s'exécuta néanmoins. Effleurant le dessin du bout des doigts, il activa le cercle dans un flash gris.

Un inquiétant sifflement retentit et presque aussitôt, une mince colonne de vent, semblable à une tornade miniature, surgit de sa feuille et déchira le banc de brume qui était retombé devant la voiture. Surpris par la puissance qui se dégagea de la transmutation, Ed se retrouva propulsé en arrière, à moitié contre Helena, qui éclata à nouveau de rire en le retenant par le coude. Les cheveux en pagaille, l'adolescent se redressa, ahuri et lança un regard au dessin.

Alphonse applaudit.

_ Impressionnant.

_ J'avais prévenu, pour le recul, se contenta de noter l'alchimiste du vent en reprenant le volant. Devant la mine légèrement boudeuse du plus jeune, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire encore un peu, un rire qui dégénéra brutalement en une quinte de toux sèche et grinçante.

_ Mlle Lewin ? s'enquit Alphonse, un peu inquiet de la voir cracher à moitié l'un de ses poumons, un poing devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de cracher aux alentours. Elle reprit rapidement son souffle.

_ Ça n'est rien, j'ai dû attraper froid.

Le plus jeune n'insista pas, Edward lançant une pique moqueuse à la volée pour se venger de sa précédente humiliation. Les deux alchimistes reprirent leurs chamailleries et poursuivirent leur route.

₪.₪.₪

Helena arrêta finalement la voiture sur le bas-côté et Edward ouvrit la portière, s'extirpant du véhicule avec un grondement de fatigue. Il fit craquer son dos, heureux de se dégourdir les jambes après tant d'heures passées assis dans cette caisse sur roues. Froissant le papier qui leur avait ouvert la voie, il le fourra dans le fond de sa poche et étudia ses alentours.

Une pancarte de bois, rongée par les vers et branlante sur son piquet, annonçait les limites du village de Yadrov. De la ville en elle-même, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Les nuages étaient lourds, bas, annonciateurs d'orage et le brouillard avait pris d'étranges teintes bleutées menaçantes.

Ils s'engagèrent sur un chemin étroit, bordé de profondes ornières qui laissaient certainement davantage passer de charrettes et de tracteurs que d'automobiles, et qui serpentait à travers la campagne jusqu'à l'amas austère du village.

Ed apercevait la haute forme du clocher, froide flèche de pierre qui s'élevait au-dessus du reste des bâtiments. Dans cette partie du pays, le relief était plus prononcé, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des montagnes de Briggs. Yadrov se tenait dans une cuvette naturelle, accolée à une façade de pierre minuscule mont de centaines de mètres, couvert de conifères qui laissaient peu à peu place à une barrière rocheuse. Quelques arrêtes pointaient, ici et là, au milieu de la forêt qui y poussait, tranchant sur le noir des arbres, sans doute les vestiges d'une falaise jadis bien plus haute que sa consœur.

Le blond se tourna vers Helena, qui observait avec intérêt les alentours. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du village, des champs clairement cultivés et des fermes commençaient à apparaitre à travers la brume. Yadrov formait, de ce qu'ils en savaient, la ville centrale pour le commerce local, dont le pâté de lapin était visiblement la spécialité.

Eurus soupira légèrement. La région était plus vaste qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Des exploitations isolées, des hameaux perdus au milieu de rien…Et les informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession étaient minces, en comparaison. Elle qui espérait que cette affaire serait rapidement réglée…

Coincer le ou les coupables n'était bien évidemment pas leur unique objectif. Si les filles étaient encore en vie, ce dont doutait fortement l'Alchimiste, ils devraient tout faire pour les retrouver également. Mais comment retrouver une dizaine de jeunes filles dans un périmètre aussi vaste, avec si peu de précision quant à leur disparition ? Helena pouvait se vanter d'avoir vécu quelques missions difficiles, et celle-ci promettait d'en détrôner quelques-unes dans son classement personnel.

_ Tu es certaine que c'est ici ? Demanda Ed, un tantinet sceptique, et peut-être vaguement nerveux. Ce village lui collait des frissons dans le dos, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les tripes. Son instinct avait souvent eu raison, par le passé. Sauf peut-être pour ce qui concernait la transmutation de sa mère… Mais il était jeune, à l'époque. Jeune et naïf, tellement impatient et plein d'espoir face à ce projet insensé.

Là, il avait beau dire, la perspective de passer un temps indéterminé dans ce trou à rats ne l'emballait pas plus que ça. Debout et appuyée à moitié sur sa portière et sur le toit, Helena lui jeta un regard en coin par-dessus la tôle avant de reprendre elle-même son inspection silencieuse.

_ C'est toi qui tenais la carte, Fullmetal, se contenta-t-elle de lui faire remarquer avant de se rassoir. Et même s'elle ne paye pas de mine, pense que nous pouvons faire confiance à la signalétique.

Ronchonnant légèrement, le plus jeune remonta à son tour. Al avait choisi de rester sagement à sa place, de crainte que trop de mouvements ne nuise à l'intégrité même de leur véhicule —c'était déjà un petit miracle que ce vieux coucou ait pu tenir jusqu'ici sans se briser en deux…— et échangea un bref coup d'œil avec son frère.

Ils franchirent le panneau au pas, s'engageant sur le chemin à peine mieux entretenu que le reste, qui menait jusqu'au centre-ville.

Non sans une certaine et viscérale appréhension.


	10. Yadrov, ou la cité des merveilles

Edward se tordit le cou, le nez frôlant la vitre afin d'englober du regard la ville de Yadrov, qui leur offrait ses « merveilles » sans honte ni fioritures.

Malgré sa silhouette austère et son ombre menaçante, le village n'avait rien de bien particulier. Beaucoup moins sordide, même, que ne l'était la bourgade d'Aszamem. Les maisons étaient anciennes mais entretenues, quelques façades présentaient des marques noires, symptômes d'un incendie depuis longtemps éteint. La propreté ambiante ne manqua pas d'étonner Helena, par ailleurs, quand elle constata que plusieurs bâtisses étaient pourvues de petits jardinets pour le moins charmants et soigneux. Ça n'était pas comme s'ils cultivaient le touriste, par ici. Mais sous le soleil, peut-être que la ville était bien plus agréable ; elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de consulter le guide du routard avant de venir.

Remontant la large avenue centrale —bordée de lampadaires chics et à nouveaux, de façades fleuries— la jeune femme ne tarda pas à repérer la mairie, garant habilement leur véhicule sur le minuscule espace prévu à cet effet.

Le centre n'était pas loin, tous les commerces de proximité devaient s'y trouver et clairement ; les habitants ne se déplaçaient pas en voiture.

Helena n'était pas fâchée d'être finalement arrivée à bon port. Rouler des kilomètres dans le brouillard humide et épais n'était pas une mince affaire, en temps normal, mais devoir faire le trajet en compagnie d'un adolescent ronchon et d'une armure presque muette… Elle n'aspirait plus désormais qu'à un lit et une pause de 12h minimum pour se remettre de ses émotions. Et si, dans la foulée, elle pouvait avaler quelque chose de comestible, son estomac la remercierait. Les pâtes lyophilisées allaient bien 5min.

Edward descendit le premier, avide de respirer à nouveau l'air frais. Ce voyage l'avait tué, littéralement. Il était physiquement et mentalement éreinté et ne voulait rien de plus que de s'éloigner de Eurus quelques instants.

Contournant le véhicule, la jeune femme vint le rejoindre, les mains sur les hanches. Devant eux, le seul bâtiment administratif de la ville, qui paraissait malheureusement fermé. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, d'ailleurs, si l'on se fiait aux rares habitants qui circulaient sur les trottoirs. Les quelques-uns à s'être brièvement arrêtés pour contempler leur voiture passer les avaient accompagnés d'un regard torve et Helena aurait préféré ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire. Ils n'étaient pas sous couverture, mais n'importe qui ici pouvait être leur meurtrier ou tout du moins, un suspect potentiel. Elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un soit en mesure de surveiller leurs allées et venues.

Helena retourna à l'instant présent lorsqu'elle entendit Fullmetal cogner violemment sur la porte principale de l'hôtel de ville. Sa patience légendaire avait pris le dessus et après avoir patienté quelques secondes pour voir si quelqu'un répondait à ses sollicitations polies ; s'était mis à cogner sur le bois comme un forcené.

Ce qui, inévitablement, attira l'attention des passants.

Eurus posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

_ Tu vas ameuter tout le village, avec tes cris.

_ Et donc ? On est censé voir le maire de cette satanée ville, je ne vais certainement pas attendre qu'il se manifeste. Ils veulent notre aide, oui ou non ?

Retournant à sa précédente besogne, le blond accompagna son poing de quelques appels bien sentis cependant que son frère essayait à son tour de l'apaiser. Soupirant légèrement, Helena s'écarta et balaya l'endroit d'un regard circulaire. Là, un peu en retrait du bâtiment, une petite maison défraichie y était accolée. Sans doute l'office du gardien, ou un simple voisin. Eurus ne risquait pas grand-chose à aller demander un peu d'aide.

Délaissant les frères Elric, elle alla frapper à cette nouvelle porte. Une fois, deux fois, on ne vint lui ouvrir qu'au bout de la troisième tentative et uniquement pour lui laisser voir un œil brillant dans l'embrasure.

_ C'pour quoi ? Questionna une voix basse et caverneuse, mangeant la moitié de ses mots et parlant avec un accent si prononcé que la jeune femme faillit lui faire répéter sa phrase.

_ Nous avions rendez-vous avec le maire, mes camarades et moi-même. Tout est fermé, aujourd'hui ?

Elle parlait doucement, craignant qu'il ne puisse suivre toutes ses paroles et la porte s'entrebâilla à peine davantage. Désormais, elle distinguait le contour bedonnant du vieil homme, et une odeur de crasse humide. Il mâchonna dans le vide.

_ L'm'sieur le maire, il est pas là, ahana-t-il, son haleine avinée soufflant jusqu'au visage d'Helena qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'un pas. Qu'est-ce'vous lui voulez vous, à m'sieur l'maire ?

_ Nous avons rendez-vous, répéta l'alchimiste avec une patience infinie. Où pourrai-je le trouver ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a en échange, le vieux Gaston, s'il vous dit ?

Sous la surprise, elle faillit laisser échapper un ricanement amusé. Ils maitrisaient aussi le concept d'échange équivalent, par ici. La bonté d'âme n'était plus monnaie courante, dans ce monde, pour son plus grand malheur. Consciente qu'elle ne ferait que perdre un temps précieux —et parce qu'elle était fatiguée, elle n'allait pas se mentir— Helena fouina dans ses poches à la recherche d'un sou. Elle espérait sincèrement que cela suffirait et finalement, elle finit par lui mettre dans la main un billet de 5 froissé.

_ Alors ?

L'homme retourna un instant l'argent entre ses doigts épais aux ongles sales avant qu'il ne disparaisse à la vue d'Helena. Il se racla la gorge et tendit une main par-dessus son épaule, pointant une nouvelle rue qui s'élevait vers les hauteurs d'un relief extrêmement léger.

_ C'est plus loin, là-bas. A la sortie d'la voie. C'est la maisonnée la plus jolie du village, pour sûr.

Sans plus de manières, ni même la remercier, le vieux Gaston lui claqua la porte au nez.

Eurus soupira. Au moins, on lui avait laissé le temps de s'exprimer, cette fois ci, et on ne l'avait pas chassée comme un chien. Le langage de l'argent était universel, cela dit, et c'était sans doute ce qui avait convaincu le vieil homme. Elle revint vers la voiture où Edward fulminait toujours plus ou moins sur place et Alphonse, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre sans savoir quoi faire.

_ Y a personne, dans ce bled paumé, cracha Fullmetal en la voyant revenir. Où est-ce que t'étais ?

_ Partie chercher des informations. Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à hurler, tu aurais pu voir que la maison d'à côté était habituée et allumée.

Edward la fixa quelques secondes, hésitant visiblement entre lui faire remarquer sèchement qu'elle aurait pu y penser avant, et garder le silence. Il opta pour la seconde option et Helena ne pouvait le remercier davantage pour cette petite miséricorde. Elle n'avait pas la force de se lancer dans une autre joute verbale tout aussi stérile que les précédentes.

Relançant la voiture, elle attendit à peine que les Elric soient installés avant de suivre la direction indiquée par Gaston.

Aussi étrange et curieux que cela pouvait paraitre ils ne rencontrèrent cette fois ci, pas âme qui vive. Si le long de l'avenue principale —de la seule « avenue », d'ailleurs— ils avaient bien aperçu quelques visages curieux et inquiets, tirant les cols de leurs manteaux et accélérant le pas pour ne pas avoir à leur parler ici, la rue était déserte.

Les volets et les rideaux étaient tirés, les portes closes, et le ciel semblait plus menaçant, entre les hauts bâtiments qui projetaient leurs ombres sur les pavés.

Bientôt, ils sortirent de la rue et débouchèrent sur la maison —villa, corrigea mentalement Helena, souriant ironiquement en repensant à la « maisonnée », décrite par le vieux Gaston— était immense. Imposante, d'une élégante couleur claire, elle s'élevait sur deux, voire trois étages. Des poutres massives supportaient un énorme balcon sculpté, une épaisse glycine fanée s'y accrochait de toutes parts. Les fenêtres étaient hautes, propres, pourvues de rideaux à carreaux, comme cela semblait être la mode de la région.

Le porche était décoré d'une balancelle et d'énormes pots de végétaux enveloppés dans du papier bulle pour les protéger du froid.

Le style était étrangement similaire à celui des maisons bourgeoises de la capitale, détonnant avec le reste du village et étalant clairement la richesse du maire.

Helena se gara sur l'allée en graviers blancs et sortit rapidement, attrapant son sac au passage. Elle manqua de courir pour devancer Ed. Du peu qu'elle avait pu en voir et les quelques conclusions qu'elle en avait tirées, il était préférable que ce soit elle qui prenne la parole en présence du maire.

L'Alchimiste du Vent lança un regard à son collègue, le dissuadant d'ouvrir la bouche avant elle.

_ Tu me laisses faire, je te remercie. Je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter un incident diplomatique mineur à notre rapport.

Les prunelles du jeune homme étincelèrent de colère.

_ Tu insinues que je ne sais pas me tenir devant des personnes importantes ?

_ Oui.

Suffocant tant d'indignation qu'il se trouva incapable de répliquer à temps, Helena profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour franchir lestement les trois marches qui l'amenaient jusqu'au perron et sonna fermement.

Ils attendirent, figés dans le vent qui se levait et cherchait à leur glacer les os, avant qu'une série de pas précipités ne se fasse entendre et qu'on leur ouvre.

Sur le seuil, une haute silhouette maigre et sèche, d'une femme au visage chevalin dont la robe de velours vert agressait violemment leurs rétines. Elle les étudia un moment de son regard brun acéré, trop grand pour son visage tiré, et resta fixé un peu trop longtemps sur Helena pour que celle-ci se sente à l'aise.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeunes gens ? Sa voix partait dans des aigus difficilement supportables — tout comme sa robe. Sachez que nous ne faisons pas l'aumône et notre festival est passé : nous n'avons pas besoin de saltimbanques.

Paraissaient-ils si misérables, ou bien leurs manteaux rapiécés étaient si sales qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'estampille des alchimistes d'Etat, brodés sur leurs manches ? La femme commençait d'ors et déjà à refermer la porte qu'Helena y cala quelque peu violemment son pied pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés. Ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'il ne savait pas se tenir en société ? Et voilà qu'elle forçait le passage comme le pire des vendeurs de tapis.

_ Mme Ackermann ? Nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat envoyés par la base de East-City. Mr Ackermann est-il ici ?

La femme, outrée et très certainement apeurée de cette énergumène dont l'attitude était tout sauf civile et rassurante, réessaya une nouvelle fois de refermer la porte sans tenir compte de son pied lourdement botté. Sa jambe ne trembla pas sous l'impact, à tel point qu'Edward se demanda un bref instant si elle n'avait pas également une prothèse à la jambe gauche. Voyant ses efforts inutiles et réduits à néant, la dénommée Ackermann se tourna vers l'intérieur en criant.

_ Jean-Eude ! Jean-Eude, venez immédiatement, des individus tentent de me violenter !

_ Mme Ackermann, nous voulons seulement…

Un bruit de pas effrénés se fit entendre, un peu plus loin dans la maison. Ennuyée, Helena retira finalement son pied cependant que la femme reculait précipitamment dans le vestibule.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant cette fois ci la place à un homme imposant, rondouillard et ridiculement petit. Des lunettes à monture dorée étaient posées sur son nez épais et son visage avait viré au cramoisie sous l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

Comme sa femme quelques minutes plus tôt, Jean-Eude toisa Helena de bas en haut, à la manière de ceux regardant les bêtes curieuses des cirques de monstres. Elle serra les dents et les poings, la fatigue emportant lentement mais sûrement son bon sang et sa patience. Le voyant ouvrir la bouche —sans doute pour protester, ce qu'il aurait été en droit de faire— elle lui coupa vivement l'herbe sous le pied.

_ Je suis navrée de notre arrivée peu protocolaire, Mr Ackermann, mais je—

_ Chassez les, Jean-Eude ne voyez vous pas qu'il s'agit de voyous, cherchant à nous extorquer nos biens ? Regardez donc cette horrible armure et cette… _Femme_.

Elle avait craché ce mot comme si le simple fait de se trouver dans sa bouche lui était insupportable et Helena sentit la morsure bien familière de la colère et de l'humiliation lui dévorer le cœur et les entrailles.

_ Eh ! Coupa brusquement Edward en se portant en avant, les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue en une grimace déplaisante. Nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat envoyés sur votre demande. Fullmetal et Eurus. Et croyez-moi, nous manquer de respect, à ma collègue, mon associé ou moi-même, ne va certainement pas faire avancer cette affaire dans le bon sens.

Le visage du maire, qui s'était illuminé un bref instant lorsque Ed s'était présenté comme un Alchimiste d'Etat, se tordit à nouveau en un vilain pli disgracieux. Fullmetal leva un sourcil, dans l'attente d'une réponse et le défiant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, sa femme ou lui, pour les insulter.

Il n'appréciait pas spécialement Helena, parce qu'elle était la fille de Mustang d'une part, et parce qu'il ne l'appréciait tout bonnement pas, d'une autre. Ami ou ennemi, cependant, il ne pouvait supporter la discrimination sous toutes ses formes. Défendre les faibles, rétablir la balance de la justice, protéger les nécessiteux ; c'était ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu et ce qu'on lui avait enseigné —à grand renfort de coups de pied au cul, mais c'était la manière qu'avait leur maitre de leur prouver son affection.

Helena pouvait bien être la pire des connes elle était sa collègue, elle était humaine et ne méritait pas d'être traitée comme une moins que rien pour des faits qu'elle ne maitrisait pas.

_ B-bien sûr, oui… Nos amis de l'Est. Entrez donc ; nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Vous êtes des rapides en ville, hein ?

La piètre tentative d'humour tomba fortement à plat et le trio pénétra dans la demeure dans un silence tendu. Mr Ackermann les conduisit au salon ce pendant que sa femme disparaissait dans une pièce adjacente dont ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre des bruits de vaisselle.

Installés au salon, ils se fixèrent tous en chien de faïence pendant de longues minutes angoissantes et lourdes, avant que Mme Ackermann ne revienne vers eux, un plateau de thé dans les mains. Sèchement, elle posa le tout sur la table basse et sans même prendre la peine de les inviter à se servir, s'assit aux côtés de son époux.

Edward ne se fit pas prier pour se verser une tasse, déterminé à ne pas se laisser déranger par leur attitude nerveuse et froide.

Ce simple fait lui mettait par ailleurs la puce à l'oreille : pourquoi diantre se montrer si distants, alors que quelques semaines, voire même quelques jours plus tôt, ils appelaient à l'aide. Il ne pouvait croire que la seule présence d'Helena soit la raison de leur brusque réticence et leur attitude désobligeante. Ils auraient pu se contenter de l'ignorer…

Eurus se redressa, les mains posées à plat et visibles sur ses genoux, et se racla la gorge. Edward devait en convenir ; elle avait le mérite et le courage de ne pas non plus se laisser abattre.

_ Mr et Mme Ackermann. Nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat dépêchés par la base militaire d'East-City, sur les ordres du QG de la capitale. Nous intervenons ici dans le cadre de l'enquête ouverte il y a deux mois et qui concerne les disparitions de plusieurs jeunes filles de votre village.

_ Excusez-moi, coupa subitement la femme, la bouche incroyablement pincée. Je ne crois pas avoir bien saisi vos noms. Avez-vous des documents officiels prouvant ce que vous avancez ? Vous comprendrez qu'en ces temps troublés, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire appel à des incompétents ou des charlatans.

Son mari sembla troublé, ouvrant la bouche comme pour répliquer mais un regard perçant de sa conjointe le réduisit efficacement au silence. Il était clair qu'il ne portait pas la culotte métaphorique de leur couple…

Installé contre le dossier du sofa, Edward se redressa, sentant l'agacement poindre à nouveau le bout de son nez. Sans vouloir se vanter il était assez connu, même dans les contrées les plus reculées d'Amestris. Il y avait bien peu de chances que quelqu'un se pointe ici en affirmant être Alchimiste d'Etat et tente d'usurper leur identité. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt, qui plus est.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer —ou même sortir sa montre, en guise de preuve, comme le réclamait Mme Ackermann— Helena avait plongé le bras dans son sac et en ressortit une importante liasse de papiers.

Rapports officiels, documents d'identification en tout genre ; une petite pluie de passeports et d'autorisations de circuler à travers tout le territoire tombèrent sans ménagement sur la table basse. Elle y ajouta sa montre dorée, cabossée par les ans et le manque de soin, levant les yeux vers leurs hôtes d'un air de pur défi.

_ Comme je le disais ; je suis le Major Helena Mustang —Edward tiqua légèrement, sentant chez elle le besoin d'assoir une certaine autorité et légitimité auprès du couple— et voici le Major Edward Elric, accompagné de son frère et associé, Alphonse Elric. Comme vous pouvez le constater —elle poussa délibérément les documents vers eux— nous avons ici toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour mener à bien cette enquête, que nous entendons résoudre le plus rapidement possible.

Elle leur servit un sourire placide et professionnel, croisant presque religieusement les mains, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux. Penchée vers l'avant, elle semblait presque menaçante et Edward se racla la gorge pour tenter de faire redescendre la pression.

Il comprenait que Eurus soit tendue, il l'était lui-même et pas uniquement à cause des assiettes de porcelaine ornées de chatons, qui semblaient le fixer depuis le mur où elles étaient accrochées. Il comprenait l'urgence de la situation et la frustration qui devait travailler sa collègue plus que de raison.

_ Nous aurons bien entendu besoin de la coopération totale des habitants, reprit-il d'un ton aussi sérieux que possible. Ainsi que de la vôtre, ajouta-t-il après une pointe de réflexion. Le moindre indice peut-être primordial, dans ce genre d'affaire.

_ Qui était en charge du dossier, avant que nous n'arrivions ? Demanda doucement Alphonse, engoncé dans son coin de canapé. Il n'osait bouger, de crainte de faire ployer le meuble davantage ou de déloger ses amis, qui ne parvenaient pas à équilibrer sa charge de l'autre côté.

Miss Ackermann secoua la tête, les breloques grossières pendues à ses oreilles voltigeant dans le mouvement.

_ L'inspecteur Landers. Un homme très compétent. Il vous accompagnera pour tout ce dont vous avez besoin de faire.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, rétorqua Edward d'un ton mielleux, avalant une gorgée de tisane amère, absolument horrible. Il avait toujours préféré le café au thé, bien plus efficace, selon lui, pour garder ses neurones en activité, même aux heures les plus impies de la journée.

A nouveau, le silence retomba et le blond prit le temps d'observer discrètement les hautes autorités de cette ville pittoresque. La femme ne lui plaisait pas. Hautaine, silencieuse et froide, elle les prenait de haut et ne cachait pas le moins du monde son aversion pour ces envahisseurs de salon. Encore moins quand son regard se posait sur Helena, qui devait être l'équivalent d'une souillure sur sa chaussure.

A ses côtés, son compagnon, bien que d'un physique plus imposant, semblait presque petit et incroyablement _mince_. Sa personnalité s'écrasait complètement sous celle de son épouse, bien plus forte et bruyante, à tel point qu'Edward n'était pas certain qu'il soit le véritable maire de la ville. Il ne pensait pas que Mme Ackermann soit en mesure de leur mettre des bâtons dans les routes —encore une fois, quel intérêt ; l'une des victimes était leur fille unique— mais n'aurait pas aimé ce mettre cette femme à dos.

Derrière son aspect jovial et bon vivant —clairement, les récentes disparitions avaient grandement joué sur son appétit et sa santé, car ses joues semblaient creuses et son teint était cireux— Mr Ackermann ne parvenait à cacher sa peur et son angoisse. Il était dépassé par tous ces évènements, très probablement sans précédents dans une région aussi reculée, et ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

_ J'espère que vous pourrez ramener ces pauvres enfants, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Sa femme se tenait raide à ses côtés, digne, même dans l'affliction. Mais rien chez elle ne laissait transparaitre le mal-être qui agitait pourtant son époux. Edward aurait été dans une situation comme la leur…

Eh bien, il avait déjà connu la perte et le deuil, et sa réaction n'avait pas été des plus saines. Alors, qui était-il pour se permettre la moindre critique ?

Depuis l'intervention de Fullmetal, Eurus n'avait plus rien dit, se contentant de ramasser ses trop nombreux documents et les ranger dans sa sacoche. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au couple avant de se lever. Une main posée à plat sur le cœur, elle semblait être sur le point de prêter un serment.

_ Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour les retrouver, Mr et Mme Ackermann.

'_Mortes ou vives'_, songea Edward en même temps qu'Helena. Comme la jeune femme, il garda le silence, cependant. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ôter tous ces espoirs à cet homme déjà brisé.

Helena reposa sa tasse qu'elle n'avait pas même touchée, et le maire et sa femme se redressèrent eux aussi d'un bond. Le canapé craqua bruyamment lorsque les frères Elric suivirent le mouvement, Alphonse adressant ses prières à un dieu quelconque pour que le meuble ne se brise pas.

Le couple les guida jusqu'au palier, le maire hésitant clairement à serrer la main que lui tendit Helena, ferme et droite. Son visage était creusé d'une expression dure qui ne souffrait pas d'un tel refus de politesse et l'homme fut contraint d'échanger une poigne rapide et faible avec elle. Son épouse, pour sa part, se garda bien de la moindre marque de respect et s'empressa de fuir sans les saluer.

_ Je prie pour le succès de votre entreprise, marmonna Mr Ackermann. Bérénice nous manque.

Leur fille, sans doute. Helena acquiesça tranquillement. Elle ne pouvait rien promettre, car rien n'était pire que des serments non tenus mais pouvait au moins lui assurer qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour résoudre cette affaire.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'auberge qu'ils avaient réservée avant d'arriver se déroula dans un silence morne et oppressant. Chacun méditait sur les dernières informations recueillies mais clairement, Eurus avait autre chose en tête que leur affaire de disparitions. Les remarques mesquines dont elle avait été l'objet, très probablement. Edward avait toujours un peu de mal à concevoir l'existence et l'intérêt de tels préjugés. Personne ne remettait en cause le statut d'armure de son frère cadet, ce qui était pourtant bien plus impressionnant, mais une simple peau un peu trop brune mettait les loups aux abois.

L'être humain était fascinant autant qu'étrange et répugnant.

Ils traversèrent le village en sens inverse, s'arrêtant finalement devant leur étape pour les prochains jours. Semaines, s'ils se débrouillaient aussi mal que cela semblait être parti. Etait-ce une habitude du coin, se demanda Alphonse en descendant du véhicule, que de cultiver l'art du mauvais goût ?

L'établissement était scandaleusement grand, en rapport aux maisons plus modestes qui le cloisonnaient, au fond de l'impasse où il était planté. Différent des hôtels de Centrale ou bien même East City, qui avaient tendance à s'étaler tout en longueur sur seulement quelques étages, celui-ci s'élevait en une improbable tour biscornue. Ce simple détail aurait pu être entièrement suffisant mais on avait dû décréter que le bâtiment n'était pas assez voyant comme ça.

La façade était d'un rose brique éclatant, que de lourdes fenêtres aux moulures atrocement anciennes venaient découper. Pour agrémenter les vitres, les mêmes rideaux à carreaux qui faisaient visiblement la fierté du village et des jardinières pleines de géraniums rachitiques qui manquaient clairement d'eau. Une aberration, quand tout dans cette région laissait à supposer qu'ils voyaient plus souvent des nuages de pluie que le soleil.

Coincés dans une vitrine sale et fatiguée, les tarifs des chambres et les menus proposés indiquaient au fier voyageur qu'il pouvait venir ici se reposer. Face aux prix affichés, Edward espérait qu'ils auraient une suite quatre étoiles avec du caviar au petit-déjeuner. Il y avait parfois de sérieux avantages, à ce que l'armée se charge de ce genre de frais de déplacement absolument obscènes.

Devant l'aspect clairement défraichi de l'ensemble, Alphonse, aux côtés de son frère, se demanda vaguement comment pouvait-être l'intérieur avant de réprimer ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'extrapoler plus en amont là-dessus, vraiment.

Dans son dos, Helena descendait ses affaires en marmonnant. Edward avait trainé sa lourde valise sur le palier et si la jeune femme ne semblait porter qu'avec elle son éternelle sacoche, elle avait visiblement dissimulé quelques sacs supplémentaires il ne savait trop où.

Dix minutes avant leur arrivée à l'hôtel, Eurus les avait conduit au commissariat, désireuse de ramasser autant d'informations possibles en un minimum de temps. Elle souhaitait également s'entretenir avec l'homme en charge de l'enquête qui, leur avait-on dit, n'était pas là pour le moment. Le seul inspecteur du village, un certain Anton Landers, se chargeait de mener à bien sa tournée de routine dans les campagnes environnantes et ne serait pas revenu avant la tombée de la nuit, heure à laquelle se terminait son service.

Helena avait attendu d'être à nouveau à l'extérieur du relai militaire pour laisser exploser sa rage et sa frustration, noyant le dénommé Landers dans les injures toutes plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Avait-il même était prévenu de leur arrivée ? Compte tenu de l'accueil que leur avaient réservé malgré eux les officiers de police encore en faction dans le commissariat ; ils avaient semblé plus étonnés qu'autre chose.

A croire que personne ne voulait faire le moindre effort, dans ce bled perdu. De ce fait, elle commençait à douter de leur réservation à l'hôtel. S'ils tous aussi inconstants…

Edward avait déjà franchi la porte, guidé par son estomac qui avait pris le contrôle de sa raison, alors qu'elle refermait le coffre. Laissant les frères lui passer devant, elle les suivit en silence, jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant d'entrer.

A l'intérieur, un comptoir de bois occupait la droite, patiné par le temps et un mauvais entretien flagrant. Des trophées de chasse et pêche ornaient le mur juste au-dessus et la salle à manger s'ouvrait sur la gauche, séparée du hall par une tenture à carreaux. Encore !

Un homme maigre comme un clou se tenait au comptoir, vêtu d'un costume passé d'un âge lointain. Son visage pâle et son air sec lui donnaient des allures de croquemort. Helena se présenta, montre tendue, essuyant toutefois un regard des plus sales et méprisants.

_ Nous avons réservé dans votre établissement, nous sommes les Alchimistes d'Etat envoyés par la base de East City.

L'homme la fixa d'un air profondément stoïque, se contentant d'un bref coup d'œil en direction de sa montre cabossée. La présence de l'armure géante dans le hall de l'établissement ne semblait pas le perturber le moins du monde et Helena attendit quelques secondes de plus avant de perdre patience et taper le bois du plat de la main.

_ _Excusez moi, _grinça-t-elle avec toute la patience qu'elle n'avait plus. Nous aimerions avoir les clés de nos chambres.

_ A quel nom ?

Se moquait-il d'elle ? Son registre était vide, le râtelier des clés était foutrement bien plein et ils ne devaient pas voir passer souvent des Alchimistes d'Etat.

_ Helena Lewin. Alchimiste d'Etat.

L'homme vérifia, son doigt d'araignée rachitique écrémant le vieux papier poussiéreux. Il acquiesça, incarnation même du flegme et lui tendit un crayon pour une signature.

_ Lewin. Une suite, avec chambre et salle de bain. Pension complète et payable pour chaque semaine entamée.

_ Pardon ? J'avais stipulé deux chambres, lors de mon appel.

Elle souhaitait rester calme, vraiment. Mais tout semblait s'être décidé à lui porter sur les nerfs à chaque occasion. L'homme secoua la tête, chassant une mouche invisible et tapota le registre du bout de l'index.

_ Nous sommes en pleine saison, eut-il l'audace de lui répondre en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Et la jeune femme aurait explosé, envoyant paitre toute retenue si Alphonse n'avait pas pris le parti d'intervenir.

Il posa sa lourde main sur son épaule qui, sous ses doigts, paraissait extraordinairement faible et petite. Le réceptionniste leva le nez pour espérer pouvoir rencontrer son regard et même si l'armure n'affichait aucune expression, Helena entendait le sourire doux dans sa voix, alors qu'il cherchait à apaiser tout le monde et négocier pour une pièce supplémentaire.

Finalement, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin…

₪.₪.₪

Edward posa son sac au sol, les poings sur les hanches. La suite était spacieuse —tout du moins, le salon devant lui l'était— et lumineuse, malgré les rideaux à carreaux qui juraient un peu avec le reste de la décoration, pourtant hideuse elle aussi. Le papier peint floral était d'un jaune incertain à vomir et le plâtre au plafond s'écaillait progressivement, sans doute à la suite d'un dégât des eaux, dissimulé à la va-vite. Les fonds de l'armée étaient-ils donc à ce point vides, pour qu'on ne puisse leur dégoter en guise d'hébergement, qu'une bicoque mal isolée ?

Cela dit, l'endroit avait au moins le mérite d'être propre, ce qui lui sauvait un peu la mise et les portes menant aux autres pièces tenaient debout.

Alphonse entra à sa suite, se baissant pour passer l'encadrement, rapidement suivit par Helena, dont le visage fermé n'augurait rien de bien réjouissant. Ses mains se crispaient sporadiquement sur la lanière de ses bagages et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants à qui trouvait le courage de croiser son regard. Edward lui adressa un sourire narquois, ravi de jouer avec le feu qu'il sentait couver sous sa mâchoire crispée et ses traits tirés.

_ Belle performance, Eurus. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà ? « Je veux que vous nous trouviez des chambres séparées ou bien je fais couler votre établissement tout entier. » Bravo, bel effort de négociation.

_ Grand-frère, ça ira, je crois…

_ Non, non, Al. Je tiens à souligner cet exploit. Il compta sur ses doigts sans tenir compte de l'avertissement silencieux que lui envoyait désespérément son jeune frère. L'auberge manquée à Aszamem et ensuite l'hôtel de Yadrov. Tu as un problème avec le fait de vouloir dormir au chaud, dans un vrai lit, Eurus ? Parce que je suis assez certain qu'ils te trouveraient sans souci une petite place dans un jardin ou une cave !

Il était mesquin de lui rappeler l'épisode d'Aszamem, très indépendant de sa volonté, encore une fois, mais l'occasion de se moquer était trop belle pour ne pas s'en saisir au vol et renvoyer dans les dents de cette m'as-tu vue, un peu de sa propre médecine amère.

_ Si tu ne veux pas manger notre dossier pour le diner, Fullmetal, je te prierais de te taire.

_ Je tremble de peur, regarde-moi.

_ Ça suffit, tous les deux. Vous n'allez pas recommencer. La situation n'est pas _si_ dramatique.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, Alphonse haussant ses grosses épaules devant leurs mines un peu surprises.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, commenta son frère en soufflant sur les mèches rebelles qui voletaient devant son visage. Depuis notre départ d'East City, nous cumulons les emmerdes et le seul facteur en commun à tout ce cirque, c'est notre révérée chef par intérim et collègue.

_ Edward !

_ De ce fait ; je prends la chambre. C'est une justice équitable.

_ Ça ne l'est pas le moins du monde et tu le sais parfaitement, ronchonna Alphonse en croisant les bras, navré de l'attitude si enfantine de son aîné. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours le plus mature des deux, quand Edward aurait dû être celui donnant l'exemple à suivre ?

Cela dit, s'il en croyait cette logique de la sagesse du plus ancien ; Helena avait elle aussi de sérieux progrès à faire sur le sujet. Avec du recul, pas un de ses aînés ne pouvait décemment rattraper l'autre en terme de comportement. Il devrait donc être le garde-fou de ces deux là encore un petit moment.

_ Le canapé à l'air fort confortable, négocia Edward, pour le simple plaisir de tenir tête à son jeune frère. Regarde, il y a même deux coussins ! Un luxe !

_ Tu es grossier, Ed.

_ Elle le mérite.

_ _Elle _aimerait surtout que vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme si _elle_ n'était pas là. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de formule pour une transmutation d'invisibilité.

_ Dommage, laissa échapper Edward avant d'esquiver un coup sur l'occiput, particulièrement vicieux, et qui l'aurait très certainement envoyé au tapis en quelques secondes à peine. Alphonse Elric et ses réflexes presque surhumains…

Helena soupira, posant son sac près du sofa et repartit presque immédiatement vers la sortie.

_ Où-est-ce que tu vas ? Si tu retournes te plaindre et chouiner pour avoir une chambre, et qu'ils décident finalement de nous jeter dehors, je te —

_ Je vais passer un coup de fil, rétorqua froidement la jeune femme, une main sur la poignée et le regard glacé. Tu veux venir me surveiller, ou bien je peux faire trois pas hors de ton champ de vision sans que tu ne cries au complot ou que tu me soupçonnes d'une tentative d'assassinat de ma part sur ta petite personne ?

Le claquement sec de la porte coupa toutes les vociférations d'Edward qui s'emballait déjà sur le sujet de sa taille.

₪.₪.₪

Helena se laissa aller quelques instants contre le mur du couloir et poussa un profond soupir. Elle entendait les cris de l'aîné des Elric, qui n'en finissait pas de s'époumoner sur sa dernière remarque et malgré la fatigue et l'agacement qui l'habitaient tout entière, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un sourire un brin amusé. Cet adolescent était une teigne, bourrée d'une énergie incroyable et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Roy avait insisté pour qu'elle les accompagne durant cette mission.

Elle ne doutait pas de leurs capacités à tout deux, mais seuls, ils auraient sans doute fait plus de conneries et de dégâts qu'autre chose. Bien qu'elle risquait fortement de subir elle aussi quelques revers désagréables, Helena savait que la discrétion serait leur arme la plus précieuse, pour cette affaire. Une chose à laquelle les frères Elric ne semblaient pas habitués pour un sou.

Cela dit, ils avaient obtenu de meilleurs résultats qu'elle au gré de leurs diverses rencontres et ça n'était pas dû qu'à la couleur de sa peau, qui éloignait et rebutait naturellement les plus regardants. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc bien la perturber à ce point, et la pousser à commettre bourde sur bourde ? Elle qui était toujours d'un calme olympien et qui savait garder la tête froide, voilà qu'elle éprouvait toutes les difficultés du monde à se maitriser.

Si elle commençait à perdre ses moyens parce qu'un gamin lui trainait dans les pattes…

Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus travaillé avec quelqu'un, et encore moins une personne avoisinant ses âges ! A force de côtoyer de vieux militaires sexistes et libidineux —dans le moins pire des cas. Helena pouvait s'accommoder des remarques déplacées auxquelles elle avait toujours une réponse bien sentie et une politesse impeccable— elle en avait oublié ce qu'il en était, que de parler à des jeunes gens. Sa scolarité avait été suffisamment chaotique pour qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment réussi à se lier avec des adolescents de son âge et les Elric réveillaient malgré eux quelques pans de passé qu'elle aurait préféré garder silencieux encore un moment.

La jeune femme se secoua. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche et elle devait garder la tête froide, professionnelle autant que possible afin de sauver leurs victimes et coincer les tarés qui pensaient pouvoir se moquer des lois. Tant pis si Fullmetal n'appréciait pas ses méthodes, à partir de maintenant, elle reprenait les choses en main. Elle ne se ferait certainement plus marcher sur les pieds par son cadet, et encore moins par les civils. Elle n'était pas une fille Mustang pour rien, que diable !

Ragaillardie, Eurus gagna le rez-de-chaussée d'un pas un peu plus énergique. Leur suite était située au bout du couloir du deuxième étage, une petite miséricorde en soit puisque les chambres voisines ne semblaient pas occupées et qu'ils auraient donc tout le loisir de discuter de l'affaire sans craindre les oreilles curieuses. Ou bien de s'engueuler sans pour autant déranger les autres résidents de l'auberge.

Quelques portes, cependant, étaient résolument closes et les pièces, clairement habitées, ce qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Qui viendrait donc passer, ne serait-ce que quelques jours de congés dans un tel trou perdu ? A moins d'être plongé dans une extraordinaire quête spirituelle, censée amener le disciple assidu aux confins de son âme ; elle ne voyait pas d'autres raisons pour venir s'enterrer là. Ou bien un profond désir de solitude. Les alentours du village semblaient agréables, certes, mais le brouillard qui semblait être le seul véritable maitre des campagnes, assombrissait ce verdoyant tableau.

A bien y regarder, l'atmosphère ambiante aurait été parfaite pour un de ces films d'horreur qui avaient tant de succès à la capitale. Un décor de roi pour un tueur en série.

Non. Il n'en n'était encore qu'au stade de kidnappeur mais Helena ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions —et visiblement, Fullmetal non plus, ce qui était rassurant quant à sa capacité à se montrer lucide en de telles circonstances— enlever autant de personnes différentes pour ne pas s'en débarrasser, à un moment ou un autre ? Elle n'avait pas encore écarté la piste du trafic humain mais n'y croyait guère. Il était plus discret d'aller se « servir » dans les grandes villes, où l'on remarquait bien moins ce genre de mouvement de foule. D'autant que Yadrov n'avait aucune frontière commune avec un des pays voisins, qui aurait fait un allié de choix dans la revente d'esclaves.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Helena faillit rater la dernière marche alors qu'elle débouchait finalement sur le rez-de-chaussée. Toujours aussi immobile derrière son comptoir, le maitre d'hôtel lui lança un regard avant de retourner à ses affaires et la jeune femme se résigna à lui adresser encore une fois la parole. Ses derniers mots avaient été des menaces, il serait surprenant que l'homme accepte de lui parler sans faire de vague.

_ Est-ce que vous auriez un téléphone ?

Une question simple, qui ne nécessitait même pas de réponse verbale : elle lui faisait une fleur. L'homme lui désigna vaguement un coin en direction des cuisines et Helena le remercia à mi-voix avant de s'y précipiter. L'endroit était sombre, une petite alcôve renfoncée dans le mur. Discret et presque douillet, elle pouvait apprécier l'effort pour rendre le coin un minimum intime. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir si le matériel fonctionnait correctement, à présent.

Machinalement, elle tira son carnet d'adresse de l'une des poches de son pantalon. Elle connaissait le numéro de ligne par cœur, c'était l'une des quelques choses que Roy avait tenu à ce qu'elle sache sans jamais se tromper, lorsqu'elle avait intégré l'armée et le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat. Le carnet n'était qu'une vieille habitude, héritée de son père adoptif, qui en avait un absolument similaire et qui ne le quittait jamais.

Le déclic de la communication se fit au moment où elle méditait sur les photos que Maes Hughes avait cru bon de lui glisser entre les pages, ayant sans doute subtilisé l'objet lors d'un bref moment d'inattention. Cet homme la rendrait aussi folle qu'était en train de le faire Edward Elric.

_ _Service des communications de la base militaire de East City. Veuillez donner votre numéro d'identification et la raison de votre appel, je vous prie. _

Helena se reprit, repoussant les photos d'une main alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux son indicatif de mission et son matricule officiel. Elle avait toujours été gauchère et l'écriture était un calvaire sans nom depuis des années. Sa mémoire bouchait les trous que sa calligraphie avait formés sur le papier de son calepin.

_ Major Lewin-Mustang, matricule 912-X51, Alchimiste Eurus. Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec le Colonel Roy Mustang.

_ _Un instant._

Elle patienta quelques secondes, le temps pour l'agent de vérifier les informations. La méthode n'était pas des plus fiables, combien de fois Hughes avait-il appelé sur leurs lignes sécurisées, encombrant les communications pour leur raconter des histoires farfelues et épuisantes sur sa femme et maintenant, sa fille ? Helena les adorait toutes les deux, là n'était pas la question mais cet homme manquait tellement d'objectivité et de professionnalisme, parfois…

_ _Je vous mets en relation, Major. Passez une bonne journée. _

Une paire de minutes plus tard et la voix de son père se fit entendre à travers le combiné, rayée de quelques statiques dues à la distance et le mauvais état de son propre téléphone. Tant qu'il ne la lâchait pas, tout irait bien. Helena n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle était soulagée de pouvoir entendre son père.

_ _Colonel Mustang, je vous écoute._

_ C'est moi.

__ Le « moi » peut désigner tellement de personnes. Moi, comme Catherine, de la compta ? Ou bien Amandine, la charmante petite fleuriste en bas de la rue ? Parce que si c'est le cas je suis disponible ce soir pour un rendez-vous, ma chère. _

___ Moi comme dans, ta fille avec qui tu ne vas certainement pas sortir boire un verre parce que la loi l'interdit formellement.

Le Colonel éclata de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne et Helena se prit à sourire. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement, affalé contre sa chaise, trop heureux de recevoir un appel « officiel » pour échapper à sa paperasse du jour.

__ Je commençais à croire que tu avais oublié notre accord, Lena. _

_ Il y a eu quelques complications. Rien de grave, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied pour éviter de longues questions. Nous sommes finalement arrivés sur le site il y a environ une heure.

Elle lui fit brièvement état de la situation actuelle et des quelques accrochages qu'elle avait eu avec le Fullmetal, se plaignant sans honte de son collègue. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire à nouveau rire Mustang sénior, qui semblait trouver tout cela délicieusement hilarant.

__ Je savais que vous entendriez bien, tous les deux._

Helena grimaça, mécontente et croisa les bras, appuyée contre le mur.

_ Tu avais tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

__ Disons que j'avais mes soupçons. Vous êtes de fortes têtes, lui autant que toi, si ça n'est pas davantage ! Deux pôles positifs s'acceptent très rarement. _

_ C'est ce que nos collègues disaient lorsque je suis arrivée.

__ Tu connais les autres, toujours un mot à dire et rarement quelque chose d'intelligent. Oh. Attends un instant, je vois le Lieutenant Hawkeye qui s'impatiente. Appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau, sinon, nous conservons notre rythme habituel de deux jours avant le prochain rapport. Je demanderai à Fuery de te communiquer des informations concernant les membres du commissariat de la ville, et sur ce Landers._

_ Encore faudrait-il que nous le rencontrions. Ils me semblent tous diablement occupés, dans ce village.

__ Je te fais confiance pour résoudre ça, tu as le nez fin. Oui, Lieutenant, je m'y remets tout de suite !_

Helena rit doucement en entendant la Lieutenant blonde sermonner son Colonel de père, dont la pause était vraisemblablement terminée. Il s'apprêtait en effet à raccrocher sous les sollicitations menaçantes de sa subordonnée lorsqu'Helena, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, ouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

_ Roy !

__ Quoi ? Encore une minute, Lieutenant, Lena n'a pas terminé ! Quoique tu veuilles me dire, prend ton temps, surtout !_

L'intéressée sourit mais sa mine devint plus sombre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé parler de ça, mais préférait néanmoins le tenir informé du moindre changement notable. C'était une sorte de pacte, construit au fil des années. Même si Roy n'était pas en mesure de faire grand-chose, il voulait toujours être tenu au courant.

_ Ça a recommencé. A peine quelques minutes.

Il y eut un silence. Long, froid et nerveux. Avant que le Colonel ne le rompe, et sa voix avait perdu tous les accents amusés et bienveillants qu'elle avait pu contenir, encore quelques secondes plus tôt.

__ Très bien. _

_ Je voulais seulement que tu le saches. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut et je ne pense pas que nous serons là pour très longtemps.

__ D'accord. Mais si les choses se dégradent, je veux que tu laisses Fullmetal gérer la situation, et que tu reviennes à East-City par le premier train._

_ Pour qu'il vienne me saloper tout mon travail ? Non merci.

__ C'est un ordre, Eurus. _

Helena grinça des dents. Jouer du galon était toujours un coup en traitre elle détestait ça. Elle serra la main sur son carnet.

_ Bien, monsieur. Mon rapport est terminé, je vais vous laisser.

Sans plus de manières, elle raccrocha. Remettant son calepin dans sa poche, la jeune femme remonta jusqu'à la chambre, le pas lourd et déprimé.

Dans le couloir résonnèrent des quintes de toux et le grincement du plancher.


	11. Début d'enquête

Helena poussa un gémissement à fendre les pierres tout en se passant une main sur la nuque. Elle qui avait cru pouvoir se reposer une fois arrivée au village, elle avait été bien naïve ! Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter un pareil sort ?

Se redressant difficilement sur le canapé de leur salon, la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était emmitouflée durant la nuit glissa jusqu'au sol et l'air froid qui sifflait discrètement entre les fenêtres vint la saisir.

Ce soir, et malgré les protestions du plus jeune, qui s'était octroyé la chambre et le luxe d'un matelas ferme et parfait pour ses lombaires ; Helena comptait bien revendiquer son droit à accéder à un lit digne de ce nom. Et tant pis s'ils devaient encore se chamailler comme ils l'avaient fait la veille. Elle était un soldat, elle n'hésiterait plus à agir en tant que telle. Et si elle la jouait fine, elle pourrait se mettre le cadet Elric dans la poche pour assoir un peu plus sa domination et maitriser le match. Le pauvre garçon avait paru désolé et avait plaidé de longues minutes auprès de son inflexible frère. Elle le ferait plier, foi de Mustang.

Helena s'étira de tout son long. Assise, les deux pieds bien à plat sur la moquette qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et des locataires peu soigneux, Helena se passa la main dans les cheveux, écartant de son visage les mèches collées. Comme chaque nuit, l'attache dont elle se servait pour dompter sa tignasse avait glissé et ne lui restait sur la tête qu'un festival de boucles emmêlés. Sans la valeur purement sentimentale qu'elle attribuait à ses cheveux, Helena aurait opté depuis longtemps pour une coupe plus pratique et fonctionnelle.

Fatiguée, courbaturée, Helena se leva sans la moindre volonté, les yeux flous. Un frisson la secoua de nouveau, glissant sur ses bras dénudés. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle n'avait jamais dormi autrement qu'en manches courtes et cette mauvaise habitude lui était restée, chose qui pouvait parfois se révéler parfaitement stupide.

Elle se moqua intérieurement d'elle-même. Qu'essayait-elle de sauver, en conservant ses rituels aussi ridicules qu'inutiles ?

Secouant doucement la tête, Eurus fit lentement le tour de la pièce. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre lui confirma qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. La joie des insomnies et des maux de dos. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas réveillée par les cauchemars…

Helena savait qu'il était inutile de se recoucher maintenant, elle ne parviendrait plus à trouver le sommeil et aller rencontrer Landers était hors de propos pour l'instant. Un nouveau soupir brisa le silence du salon plongé dans le noir. Elle alluma le plafonnier et se réinstalla sur le canapé, la couverture sur les épaules. Tirant à elle la table basse le plus silencieusement possible —elle ne voulait pas réveiller les frères Elric, Fullmetal aurait été capable de l'écharper sur place pour ça— elle ramassa ses affaires et étala soigneusement tous les documents de leur enquête.

La jeune femme se gratta la joue tout en positionnant les photos des victimes et les quelques noms des témoins et potentiels suspects qu'elle avait pu relever. Les informations étaient maigres, un point qui ne cessait de la tracasser. Qui, dans le monde, n'aurait pas été aux abois après la disparition de son propre enfant ? C'était comme si chaque personne ici avait été anesthésiée et n'était plus en mesure de se souvenir ou de se soucier de quoique ce soit.

Une piste supplémentaire à explorer, peut-être, à moins que les ravisseurs aient déjà pris contact avec les parents des victimes et aient cherché à les menacer.

Tirant un crayon mâchonné de son sac, l'alchimiste du vent entreprit de remettre ses notes au clair. Elle avait une mémoire plus visuelle qu'autre chose et disposer ses idées sur le papier l'aider toujours à les éclaircir. Roy devenait fou, lorsqu'elle laissait trainer ses post-it et ses remarques un peu partout dans leur appartement.

En une dizaine de minutes, elle avait réorganisé leur enquête en un immense schéma coloré, déplorant un peu le manque de tableaux blancs dont elle était friande. Pour le moment, les victimes s'élevaient au nombre de sept mais comme elle avait pu le faire remarquer aux frères Elric, il y avait fort à parier que de nouvelles disparues ne tarderaient pas à apparaitre, au fur et à mesure de leurs investigations. Elle n'avait pas hâte de crapahuter à travers la campagne pour confirmer ses soupçons et espérait un peu que l'inspecteur du coin avait fait correctement son travail. Helena priait pour que l'homme se montre aussi compétent que coopératif ; elle avait eu son lot de représentants de l'ordre imbu d'eux-mêmes et en l'état actuel des choses, ne pourrait pas supporter bien longtemps une quelconque fanfaronnade de sa part.

La jeune femme se frotta le bout du nez, songeuse alors que ses yeux parcouraient les caractéristiques communes aux victimes. Il y avait là un fétiche étrange et malsain ; toutes les filles se situaient dans une tranche d'âge similaire, blondes, célibataires et sans enfants. « Facilement influençables », avait-elle noté dans un coin, accompagné d'un point d'interrogation. Certaines venaient de famille de paysans, éloignées du centre-ville et pour qui l'accès à une école publique ou des personnes hors du cercle familial, avait sans doute être restreint. Un désir de liberté, peut-être, qu'on leur faisait miroiter. Si les victimes n'avaient pas été si semblables physiquement parlant, elle aurait sans conteste privilégié la théorie de la fugue pour de plus verts pâturages.

Elle avait déjà vu un cas similaire, dans les archives des affaires classées. Un trafic d'organes, couplé d'un commerce humain assez impressionnant, comme elle le soupçonnait pour son propre dossier. Les femmes et les hommes enlevés avaient été pour la plupart en rupture totale de contact avec leurs proches et quelques belles paroles et promesses avaient suffi à les embarquer dans ce système pervers.

Mais plusieurs indices ne semblaient pas coller avec cette théorie et Helena était davantage partante pour l'hypothèse du rituel semi-religieux, que pour le marchandage de corps fraichement découpés. Une piste à confronter aux conclusions que Landers avait bien dû lui aussi mettre à jour, depuis le temps qu'il travaillait sur cette affaire.

Un réseau de prostitution interne à la région, peut-être ? Mais là encore, Helena restait sceptique. Ils auraient forcément retrouvé une trace des filles à un moment ou un autre, dans les villes alentours, mais ces dernières semblaient s'être tout bonnement volatilisées. Et encore une fois, ce genre de chose était bien plus facile à mettre en place dans les grandes métropoles plutôt que des coins aussi reculés que celui-ci, où rien n'échappait vraiment à l'œil vigilant du voisinage.

Ne restait donc que la théorie plus que plausible du tueur en série, agrémenté d'un côté mystique et fanatique. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné d'apprendre qu'en plus d'être jeunes, belles et blondes, les femmes étaient également vierges et innocentes de tout pêchés…

Si on les avait envoyé ici, cependant, c'était parce que l'on soupçonnait que le responsable était suffisamment coriace pour ne pas pouvoir être pris en charge uniquement par les forces de police locales. Des alchimistes, alors ? Mais elle avait bien du mal à s'imaginer la raison pour laquelle ils capturaient des humains. Les Elric auraient peut-être une idée lumineuse à lui fournir à ce sujet, une fois réveillés.

₪.₪.₪

Helena passa ainsi le reste de sa nuit à relire encore et encore les éléments de son dossier, trop mince à son goût. Le salon s'était transformé en un chaos organisé dont elle seule avait le secret et lorsqu'elle releva le nez de son travail nocturne, elle constata avec une pointe de stupeur que le soleil se levait timidement au travers des rideaux tirés. L'heure des braves avait sonné et elle pouvait décemment commencer son investigation sans risquer de déranger qui que ce soit de son sommeil. Parfait.

La jeune femme passa un certain temps dans la salle de bain, tentant en vain de démêler son impressionnante tignasse, qu'elle finit par tresser grossièrement, épuisée par la tâche avant même que la journée ne débute réellement. Elle n'avait jamais été bien à cheval sur les protocoles ou les apparences mais il fallait qu'elle renvoie une image relativement professionnelle si elle souhaitait que les choses aillent dans son sens. Elle espérait que Landers Anton aurait un peu plus de savoir-vivre que ses collègues.

Passant devant la porte close de la chambre, elle hésita quelques secondes. Helena ignorait s'ils étaient éveillés et si, le cas échéant, elle devait aller les lever. Elle n'était pas leur baby-sitter et si le jeune homme n'était pas capable de respecter un horaire de travail décent, elle n'allait certainement pas commencer à le lui apprendre maintenant.

Parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de naviguer en solitaire depuis des années et que le calme de la fraiche matinée lui éclaircissait l'humeur et les idées, Helena préféra passer son chemin et quitta la suite sans un bruit, son sac sur l'épaule. Désireuse de ne pas envenimer la situation plus que nécessaire, elle laissa néanmoins un message à leur attention sur la porte, leur demandant de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible et de ne pas déranger ses affaires. Ils avaient une chambre pour eux seuls, elle n'allait très certainement pas leur laisser le monopole du salon en prime.

Les couloirs de l'hôtel étaient déserts et Eurus ne s'attendait pas à trouver le croque-mort de la réception déjà sur le pied de guerre, morne et silencieux derrière son comptoir. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête aussi bref que possible et sortit rapidement.

Une bourrasque de vent l'accueillit froidement sur le palier alors qu'un corbeau ajoutait son concert rauque et inquiétant au tableau peu engageant. Elle suivit la course de l'oiseau du regard, songeant à ce film d'horreur qu'elle avait visionné avec Havoc, après l'une de ses nombreuses ruptures douloureuses. Le pauvre homme avait vraiment un problème pour choisir ses conquêtes.

S'engageant dans la rue, l'alchimiste du vent eu l'agréable surprise de constater que plusieurs fenêtres s'ouvraient lentement. Elle croisa même une vieille femme qui arrosait son balcon, un chignon gris et décoiffé sur le sommet de son crâne, qui lui jeta un drôle de regard mais ne se détourna pas lorsqu'elle passa devant elle.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure de marche pour rejoindre le poste de police. Marcher était aussi thérapeutique qu'instructif, ses yeux bleus trainaient sur ses alentours, attentifs et calculateurs alors qu'elle observait avec autant d'attention que possible. Les engins à moteur n'étaient pas monnaie courante, dans les bourgades de ce genre et elle n'aurait fait qu'attirer davantage l'attention sur elle, voir la désapprobation des habitants. Ils devaient se rapprocher d'eux autant que possible ; les civils étaient toujours une mine d'informations et d'informateurs non négligeable.

Et elle avait besoin de calme et de concentration, avant d'arriver à son rendez-vous.

Eurus avait pris cette habitude quand elle avait découvert que poser un pied devant l'autre lui permettait de se vider l'esprit et de penser plus clairement. Rester trop longtemps immobile au même endroit ne lui allait pas et elle avait besoin de bouger le plus souvent possible pour ne pas devenir folle. Ce pourquoi elle n'était guère bien lunée, ces derniers temps. Entre le train, la voiture et le Fullmetal, rien n'avait été propice à détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle n'allait pas non plus mettre l'entièreté de sa mauvaise humeur et de sa frustration sur le dos de son collègue imposé, mais il y avait toutefois fortement contribué. Qu'avait-elle donc pu bien faire à Roy pour qu'il se sente dans l'obligation de lui donner un pareil allié ? Avait-elle critiqué une de ses petits-amies, dernièrement ? Comme s'il se souciait de son avis sur la question, depuis le temps. Loin étaient les années où, par un égard un peu incongru mais bienvenu, il avait freiné sur les rencontres et les rendez-vous amoureux pour s'occuper d'elle. Il rattrapait très certainement le temps perdu.

Sur le bord des collines dont elle voyait les courbes dures se découper à l'horizon, de lourds nuages de pluie s'amoncelaient, menaçants, couvrant lentement les campagnes et le village d'une ombre taciturne. Helena pressa le pas, la poitrine douloureuse alors qu'elle réprimait une toux et un éternuement. Si Edward Elric ne la tuait pas dans un accès de colère, son rhume le ferait pour lui.

Le commissariat lui offrit finalement ses toits plats et sa façade grise et terne. De la lumière émanait des fenêtres grillagées et il semblait régner davantage d'agitation dans les locaux que la veille. Le mot avait été passé, visiblement, et l'inspecteur devait attendre sa visite avant de partir pour sa nouvelle tournée.

Comme la veille, l'odeur de café et de tabac froid qui l'accueillit lui donna vaguement la nausée. Elle qui avait les poumons fragiles et le nez naturellement sensible, avait toujours du mal à se faire à ce genre d'atmosphère crasseuse. Elle dut se faire violence une brève seconde avant de se jeter dans le bâtiment avec détermination.

Personne n'était là pour là pour la diriger ou l'accueillir, aussi Helena prit-elle sur elle de faire le tour des bureaux, frappant immédiatement à celui de Landers, faiblement éclairé. Devant le manque de réponse, après quelques coups polis, elle poussa le battant vitré, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Derrière le bureau de bois brut, qui avait connu bien des années et des dégradations, elle distinguait à grand peine le haut d'un cuir chevelu châtain, tirant vaguement sur un blond. Une série de jurons en patois s'élevait lentement dans les airs alors que son interlocuteur, encore inconscient de sa présence, fouillait vigoureusement dans ce qu'elle soupçonnait être des tiroirs encombrés.

Trois coups de son automail sur le verre de la porte suffirent à le tirer de sa tâche et un jeune regard vert, un peu perdu, se posa sur elle. L'homme avait une trentaine d'années, le visage tiré par la fatigue qui s'était incrustée à même sa peau mais portait néanmoins un air d'enfant sur des traits d'adulte, comme s'il n'était pas complètement sorti du monde de l'adolescence.

_ Mr Landers ? S'enquit-elle doucement tandis que son vis-à-vis se redressait vivement, époussetant d'un geste nerveux le devant de ses cuisses. Une veste blanche et des bretelles épuisées, une épaisse veste noire était pliée sur le dos de sa chaise et Helena songea avec amusement qu'il représentait le parfait archétype des inspecteurs des vieilles séries policières. Son arme de service était posée sagement sur son bureau, l'étui à sa ceinture vide, à côté d'une tasse de café et de nombreux dossiers.

Helena fit un pas dans la pièce et tira sa montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat en guise de présentation. Autant poser les bases dès le début.

Dans son dos, un raffut bien particulier alors qu'un officier venait finalement s'accrocher au montant de la porte, le souffle un peu court. Il ouvrit la bouche, très certainement pour avertir son supérieur qu'il avait un visiteur —Helena ne l'avait même pas croisé en arrivant ici— mais se retint en voyant qu'elle se tenait déjà dans le bureau.

_ Euh… Y a quelqu'un qui voulait vous voir, patron, mais…

Ils restèrent tous les trois un peu confus avant que la jeune femme ne soupire lourdement, rempochant sa montre. Elle tendit la main à l'inspecteur.

_ Je suis le Major Lewin, l'Alchimiste d'Etat envoyée par le QG de l'Est. Mes collègues et moi-même avons été dépêchés ici en urgence pour vous épauler dans une affaire de disparitions.

Landers la fixa un petit moment, mettant visiblement un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire —elle pensait avoir été suffisamment claire, pourtant…— puis s'ébroua et se précipita vers elle, la main également tendue. Son enthousiasme soudain faillit la faire reculer d'un pas, peu habituée qu'elle était à recevoir un accueil chaleureux, pour une fois.

Ses doigts froids heurtèrent les siens et il lui secoua violemment la main dans une poigne franche, faisant totalement abstraction de son bras gauche pourtant clairement visible, et qui avait la nette tendance à attirer l'attention et freiner les gens dans leurs émois.

_ Major Lewin, c'est un immense honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, vraiment !

Il parlait de manière précipitée, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche et ne semblant pas savoir quel chemin prendre pour sortir dans un ordre cohérent. Etait-ce vraiment sa présence, qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Il devait être bien désespéré pour l'attendre avec autant de ferveur.

_ Anton Landers, je présume, sourit-elle avec un brin de gentillesse amusée, éprouvant la curieuse sensation de s'adresser à un enfant surexcité plutôt qu'un adulte mâture et professionnel. Au moins, il ne la fixait pas comme une bête de foire et le changement était rafraichissant, pour une fois.

_ Oh, bien sûr, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je suis l'inspecteur en charge de cette affaire, Landers Anton, oui. Je suis… vraiment très heureux de recevoir de l'aide pour ce cas. J'ignorai qu'ils avaient des femmes, chez les Alchimiste d'Etat.

Ok, d'accord. Elle laisserait passer cette remarque ci pour le moment, car il était clair que Landers ne maitrisait qu'à moitié ce qui sortait effectivement de sa bouche et qu'il était encore trop tôt pour faire des vagues.

Fébrile, l'homme lui désigna le siège devant son bureau alors qu'il prenait place de l'autre côté. Helena laissa tomber son sac au sol et jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ses yeux avaient automatiquement volé d'un bout à l'autre du bureau pour déceler une quelconque menace et repérer les points d'entrées et de sorties.

L'endroit était petit, sans être particulièrement étouffant malgré le nombre d'objets qui s'amoncelaient, ça et là. Pas de touches personnelles, cependant. Pas de photos, aucun cadre, les seules choses habillant les murs étaient de multiples coupures de presse et des affiches de films et de magazines. Une cafetière, posée dans un coin, trônait en impératrice sur des piles de dossiers qu'elle menaçait de noyer sous son contenu encore chaud. Le bureau était un foutoir sans nom, que n'aurait pas renié Roy lui-même. Une chatte n'y aurait pas retrouvé ses petits.

Helena haussa tranquillement les épaules.

_ Tout un chacun peut devenir Alchimiste d'Etat s'il le veut vraiment, Mr Landers. A force d'études et de volonté.

Il éclata de rire, un rien trop fort au goût de la brune, mais il était agréable d'entendre autre chose que des insultes ou des piques moqueuses, qui l'avaient accompagné ces derniers jours.

_ Il faut tout de même un sacré potentiel. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Plus tard, autour d'un café, peut-être. Vous en voulez un ? J'allais me reprendre une tasse.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se releva, embarqua une pile précaire avec lui qui se répandit en tapis blanc sur le sol et laissa échapper un juron alors qu'il s'empressait de ramasser le tout. Helena le regarda s'agiter, amusée, alors que son esprit rattrapait les dernières paroles du jeune homme.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui proposer un rancard en même temps qu'un café entre futurs collègues ? Elle rougit et dissimula son trouble soudain derrière une quinte de toux.

_ Avec joie, je vous remercie.

Ses papiers dans les mains, Landers sourit de toutes ses dents comme si elle venait également d'accepter de diner avec lui. Il posa le tout en vrac avant de se précipiter vers sa cafetière et de sortir des tasses propres. Il semblait être un bon type, un peu pataud mais fait d'un matériel suffisamment solide pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui et faire en sorte que leur collaboration offre les meilleurs résultats possibles. Ils semblaient partir sur de meilleures bases qu'elle avait avec le Fullmetal. Peut-être que le jeune homme pourrait s'inspirer davantage de son aîné.

Sa tasse fumante dans la main, elle engagea la conversation, légère autant que curieuse. Elle avait toujours besoin d'informations.

_ Yadrov est un coin très calme. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à devenir officier de loi, ici ?

_ Né et élevé là, M'dame, lui rétorqua l'inspecteur en souriant. J'aime la vie, ici. Mise à part cette salle histoire, les gens sont chaleureux et accueillants. Il faut au moins ça pour supporter le climat, en hiver.

_ Oh. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression d'être… bien accueillie, pourtant.

Eurus ne voulait pas être mesquine mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souligner à quel point la situation l'avait heurtée, malgré tout son sang-froid. Une grimace habilla brièvement le visage de Landers.

_ Laissez leur le temps. On n'a pas souvent d'étrangers, par ici. D'où venez-vous, par ailleurs ? Si ça n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr.

_ Du Sud. Un village près de la frontière. Vous avez quelque chose contre les gens de mon teint ?

Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, attendant de voir la réaction de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci sembla scandalisé de ce qu'elle insinuait. Il leva les mains en se reculant sur sa chaise.

_ Du tout ! Au contraire, ça vous va très bien.

Helena manqua de s'étouffer sur sa boisson. Du flirt, encore ? C'était à la fois maladroit et flatteur malgré tout. Il n'était pas le premier à essayer, bien qu'Eurus ait toujours eu plus de succès en ville qu'à la campagne. Elle n'avait pas un physique désagréable, ni un caractère très difficile à vivre, malgré les apparences. Au fil des ans, quelques prétendants s'étaient risqués dans cette périlleuse opération de séduction. Pour certains, obtenir un rendez-vous avec la fille du Colonel Mustang était même un défi amusant.

Beaucoup s'y étaient cassés les dents, soit parce qu'Helena les rembarrait sèchement, soit parce que son paternel menaçait purement et simplement de bruler les impudents courtisant sa fille.

D'ordinaire, un tel comportement avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Cette fois, cependant, elle laissa glisser parce qu'Anton Landers semblait curieusement honnête dans sa maladresse flagrante, et que son café était bon, malgré la triste mine de sa cafetière.

Chaud et allongé comme il le fallait et suffisamment sucré pour adoucir l'amertume naturelle du grain moulu, le liquide faisait son œuvre au fond de son estomac et sur son esprit un rien embrumé par le manque de sommeil.

Elle avait découvert le café une fois installée chez Roy, après avoir sifflé le fond d'une tasse qu'il avait laissée à l'abandon sur son bureau. A cet instant, elle avait saisi toute l'importance de cette sacro-sainte boisson et l'intérêt tout particulier que lui portaient les militaires, attachés aux pauses qui venaient immanquablement avec le partage rituel du café.

Savourant le contenu de sa tasse, Helena se rendit compte que Landers avait continué à parler, expliquant les mœurs et les habitudes des villageois et des fermes alentours. Il divaguait, soudainement très loin du professionnalisme qu'il avait essayé de tenir, quelques minutes plus tôt et encore une fois, elle trouvait tout ceci presque attendrissant.

Il lui apparut que cet homme aimait réellement sa ville et voulait visiblement faire tout son possible pour résoudre cette enquête. Malheureusement, seul, il n'avait pas été en mesure d'avancer bien loin, ou alors une petite part d'incompétence était venue se glisser dans ce tableau de bonne volonté. Après tout, personne n'avait été en mesure de lui donner de plus amples informations sur ce jeune inspecteur, pour le moment. Elle n'aurait donc que ses impressions et les investigations sur le terrain pour se forger une opinion.

Helena se redressa un peu dans son siège, s'apercevant par la même occasion qu'elle s'était laissée aller, et se racla la gorge. Landers ferma la bouche et haussa un sourcil à son adresse.

_ J'aimerai sincèrement achever cette affaire au plus vite, Inspecteur Landers. Si nous pouvions mettre en commun nos connaissances dès à présent, je vous en serrais grée.

_ Bien sûr. Il fouilla un instant dans ses tiroirs pour en tirer le dossier constitué sur l'affaire. Déblayant son bureau d'un bon nombre de papiers de bonbons vides, il étala une carte du comté sur le bois, ainsi qu'une liste des victimes.

_ On a dû vous fournir les photos de nos malheureuses, je crois ? S'enquit-il en levant les yeux vers Helena. Elle acquiesça.

_ Oui, ainsi que les déclarations des familles et des proches. Avez-vous déjà identifié des suspects potentiels ?

_ Très peu pour l'instant, et je le déplore. Les gens sont bouleversés par tout ce qui arrive. Avec la fermeture de l'exploitation minière, l'année dernière, autant vous dire que ça ne va pas bien fort, par ici.

Helena haussa un sourcil à l'évocation de la mine. Elle n'avait rien vu sur ses cartes qui suggérait qu'une telle industrie ait un jour été en place dans le coin.

_ Une exploitation minière ?

_ C'était une petite entreprise, vous savez. Mais elle assurait le revenu de bon nombre des habitants de la ville. Il y a eu des éboulements, nous avons préféré la fermer pour le moment, en attendant de voir s'il est possible de rouvrir certaines galeries, ou de creuser ailleurs. Ca n'est qu'une question de temps mais ça met le moral des troupes bien bas. Vous devez avoir ce genre de coup dur à East City, n'est-ce pas ?

_ De temps à autre, répondit la jeune femme en restant le plus vague possible. Elle n'avait pas l'envie ni le besoin d'étaler les difficultés habituelles de la base militaire de la Cité Est. L'homme lui adressa un sourire et tapota les papiers devant eux.

_ Bien. Je crains ne pas avoir grand-chose de plus à vous apprendre. Tout ce que nous avons pu réunir avec mes collègues a déjà été transmis à vos supérieurs et vous avez tout en votre possession.

_ Aucun progrès, depuis ?

C'était décevant mais pas complètement inattendu ; une percée fulgurante avant leur arrivée aurait été inespérée. Cela aurait grandement aidé à leurs affaires, cela dit. Landers confirma ses doutes en secouant tristement la tête, profondément désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider davantage. La jeune femme lui offrit un sourire aussi rassurant que possible. Comme il le lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt : Yadrov était un village calme, aux environs tout aussi plats et une affaire aussi grosse que celle-ci les dépassait. Elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait le leur reprocher, c'était elle qui était habituée à ce genre de « faits divers » des grandes villes et non l'inverse.

Elle allait devoir prendre les choses en mains rapidement pour éviter de perdre du temps et des indices. Mais savoir qu'elle pourrait très certainement compter sur le concours de l'inspecteur Landers la rassurait fortement. Elle allait fatalement essuyer des difficultés au cours de son enquête, il n'y avait qu'à voir leurs premières heures dans le village et auprès de ses représentants. Avoir l'appui d'un homme respecté et estimé serait un grand atout.

_ Bien. J'aimerai avoir les adresses des jeunes filles disparues, pouvoir réinterroger les témoins ainsi que les suspects potentiels. Et tout ce que vous avez pu recueillir d'étrange ces derniers temps. Même une rumeur, quelque chose qui vous paraitrait insignifiant. Tout peut avoir son importance.

Landers acquiesça en silence, impressionné par le professionnalisme qui se dégageait de la jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Il était l'aîné dans la pièce et avait cumulé sans doute plus d'expérience qu'elle mais jamais il n'avait eu autant l'impression de se sentir _inférieur_.

Eh bien, de par son grade, il l'était, d'un point de vue purement hiérarchique et cela en soit, était déroutant. Mais cette prestance, cette assurance… Il y avait chez le major une force froide et maitrisée, qui la rendait presque dangereuse, derrière son aimable sourire.

_ Je peux compter sur votre coopération et celle de vos hommes, Inspecteur ?

La demande le tira de ses pensées et ses réflexions. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et se redressa, déterminé à se montrer digne de la nouvelle mission qu'on lui donnait.

_ Je vais renforcer les patrouilles que nous avons mises en place, après les dernières disparitions. Quelques jeunes femmes correspondent au profil des disparues…

Helena haussa un sourcil agréablement surpris face à cette excellente initiative. Eh bien, elle n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de désespérer tout de suite, finalement. Intérieurement, elle se morigéna elle qui luttait sans cesse contre les préjugés et la discrimination, elle n'était pourtant pas mieux. Sous prétexte qu'ils travaillaient dans un village reculé et loin des grandes avancées des métropoles, Helena s'était figurée que Landers et son équipe seraient… pas complètement incompétents, mais pas tout à fait capables non plus. Son père et sa foutue manie du : je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que mon équipe, et encore, si je pouvais travailler seul, ce serait bien mieux, déteignait quelque peu sur elle.

Eurus termina son café en souriant.

_ Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de vous, Inspecteur Landers. Je vais faire le point avec mes coéquipiers puis nous déciderons d'un temps pour interroger les témoins à la caserne. Est-ce que vous avez suffisamment de personnel, pour vos tournées, ou bien devons-nous également joindre nos forces aux vôtres ?

Landers s'empressa de la rassurer sur ce fait.

_ Du tout, du tout ! Nous allons assurer cette partie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Major ! C'est notre travail, après tout, et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir encore réussi à mettre la main sur ces connards qui— Pardon. Sur ces criminels.

Helena étouffa un léger rire amusé, agitant la main.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas très à cheval sur le langage. Bien. Je vais prendre congé et je vous recontacterai très rapidement.

Elle se leva et le visage de Landers se para d'une lueur désemparée qui ne lui échappa pas. Oh. Il se redressa précipitamment également, envoyant à nouveau glisser des papiers.

_ JE VAIS… Je vais vous donner une carte de la ville et la liste des adresses des familles des disparues.

Patiente, la jeune femme attendit qu'il lui fournisse les documents susnommés, appréciant d'autant plus d'avoir une carte détaillée de la région. Les cartes militaires étaient définitivement l'une des choses des plus appréciables de son emploi. Encourageante au possible —elle avait de bonnes relations avec un collègue, elle souhaitait conserver cet état de fait aussi longtemps que possible— elle le remercia tant pour les informations que pour le café et l'homme rayonna positivement de satisfaction. A croire qu'il avait à nouveau dix-huit ans et non plus la petite trentaine.

Enfin, son enthousiasme était apprécié et Helena saurait le mettre à profit. Elle avait besoin d'hommes comme lui dans son équipe ; elle ne doutait pas des capacités des frères Elric mais en termes de coopération… Landers serait une force sur laquelle compter. Et sait-on jamais, une nouvelle figure d'autorité, masculine, qui plus est, pourrait peut-être calmer les nerfs de Fullmetal. Peut-être.

Helena lui serra la main, les cartes soigneusement roulées dans sa sacoche et une liasse d'adresses coincée dans son calepin de notes personnelles.

_ Continuez à ouvrir l'œil, Inspecteur Landers. Et avertissez moi, ou bien mes compagnons, au moindre mouvement inhabituel. Nous ferons de même de notre côté, bien entendu.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. Encore une fois, merci de nous épauler. Je crains que malgré toute notre bonne volonté, nous n'y serions pas arrivés sans vous.

Les malfaiteurs n'étaient pas encore sous les verrous mais Helena lui passa ce petit écart. Maintenir le moral des troupes, leçon 101 du bon petit chef de groupe.

_ Merci pour le café, je passerai probablement en prendre un autre, à l'occasion.

Vaguement surprise de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, à moitié contre sa volonté, Helena s'empressa de déguerpir, laissant l'homme planté au milieu de la pièce, bouche bée. Elle avait à peine franchit la porte qu'elle l'entendit pousser un petit « yes ! » manquant cruellement de discrétion mais qui la fit néanmoins sourire de toutes ses dents.

₪.₪.₪

Edward poussa un grondement disgracieux alors qu'il avalait son café bouillant, se brulant cruellement la langue et la gorge dans sa précipitation. Comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, il s'était levé du pied gauche et sa mauvaise humeur planait au-dessus de sa tête un nuage menaçant. Assis près de lui, son frère se retenait de lui faire la moindre remarque quant au fait qu'il mangeait trop vite, comme le dernier des malpropres et que son comportement dérangeait très clairement les rares clients attablés autour d'eux. Comme quoi, l'hôtel accueillait bien quelques résidents en dehors d'eux.

Le tourisme ne semblait pas être la principale économie de la petite ville —à priori, l'exploitation minière avait été le point phare des environs avant sa fermeture et le reste des habitants était agriculteurs— et le cadre s'y prêtait peu. Mais il y avait là quelques visiteurs venus des quatre coins d'Amestris pour changer d'air.

Partir à l'autre bout du monde était une bonne manière de se dépayser, effectivement…

Lorsque les frères Elric s'étaient levés —lorsqu'Edward avait daigné sortir le nez de l'oreiller et se rouler hors du lit— ils avaient eu la surprise de constater qu'ils étaient seuls dans leur suite. Eurus avait déserté à une heure matinale, plus discrète qu'une sourie car Alphonse ne l'avait même pas entendue vider les lieux. Ses affaires étaient encore là, étalées sur la table en un vaste chaos qu'ils n'avaient pas cherché —ni osé— à déranger et son sac absent les avait amenés à penser qu'elle s'était contentée de commencer leur enquête à la fraiche.

Ils avaient bien trouvé une note collante, sur leur porte de chambre, qui leur indiquait qu'elle reviendrait sous peu mais cela ne les avait pas vraiment aidé à savoir ce qu'elle était partie faire toute seule.

Ed avait pesté contre son écriture quasiment illisible et Alphonse, diplomate jusqu'au bout des doigts, même si l'intéressée n'était pas présente, avait préféré se taire à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas non plus voulu faire remarquer à son frère qu'en termes de calligraphie médiocre il n'était pas mal dans le genre.

Résultat des courses, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, gaiement salués par un couple de personnes âgées, visiblement parés pour une virée en campagne malgré le soleil qui ne semblait pas vouloir se lever.

Et Edward n'avait cessé de marmonner depuis, inhalant ses croissants comme s'il ne devait pas y avoir de lendemain, et cherchant visiblement à s'étouffer avec son café chaud. Il n'appréciait pas que Eurus se la joue solo. Il avait déjà du mal à accorder une once de sa confiance à cette fille, elle ne gagnait certainement pas des points en sa faveur avec son comportement actuel. Il était capable de faire sa part du boulot si on lui laissait la latitude nécessaire. Il n'en n'était pas à son premier rodéo, de même qu'Alphonse et franchement ils auraient parfaitement pu se débrouiller tous les deux ! Des disparues, ah ! Inquiétant mais rien d'insurmontable pour les frères Elric.

La petite cuisinière de l'hôtel vint leur apporter un supplément de petits pains et du beurre frais. Hautes comme trois pommes et flétrie, ses yeux étaient si délavés par l'âge qu'elle ne devait plus y voir clair. Mais son sourire amical —le premier qu'ils croisaient de véritablement sincère— sur son visage ridé leur rappelait celui que pouvait parfois laisser échapper Pinako. Il y avait toujours un moment, durant leurs voyages, où le mal du pays venait les frapper. Peut-être que leur récente visite à leur famille n'avait fait que renforcer la sensation d'éloignement, cette fois ci. Alphonse n'aurait pas craché sur quelques jours supplémentaires à Reesembool, ne serait-ce que pour voir Ed se reposer vraiment. Mais forcer son frère à abandonner pour un temps leur quête était comme essayer d'apprendre de l'alchimie à Winry.

_ Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, grand-frère ? Tu as de la crème sur le nez.

Edward s'essuya d'un geste vif, portant son attention sur son cadet et haussa les épaules, retournant à son petit déjeuner.

_ On va commencer par retrouver notre très charmante collègue, déjà, déclara-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Et sinon, on peut commencer nous-mêmes les recherches de notre côté. Faire un tour du village, interroger les commerçants et les habitants. Ca me semble pas mal, pour un début.

_ Le major a laissé entendre que certaines familles étaient également des paysans.

_ Concentrons-nous sur le village dans un premier temps, ce sera bien assez. Et puis, les petites villes dans ce goût-là, on est bien placé pour savoir que les ragots vont vite et qu'ils sont une excellente source d'informations. J'espère seulement que miss pimbêche ne s'est pas planquée dans un coin en attendant qu'on fasse tout le boulot.

Alphonse poussa un profond soupir et arbora mentalement un air courroucé.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit son genre, grand-frère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? grogna Edward pour toute réponse, s'essuyant rapidement le nez et la bouche. Il avait dévoré sa part et celle de son frère, son estomac était comblé et son moral, un peu remonté. Un bon point, quand on savait que son humeur était bien souvent liée à la nourriture qu'il avait ingéré.

Alphonse le suivit cependant qu'il gagnait le hall d'un pas déterminé. Il salua rapidement le réceptionniste, aussi aimable de la veille et se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse découverte, un vent frais balayant immédiatement les lieux.

Ed resserra machinalement son manteau en levant le nez vers le ciel gris. Encore un temps de merde, que demander de mieux…

Fidèle à son plan, toutefois, le Fullmetal entraina son cadet à sa suite pour un rapide tour du village. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas et tournés le coin de la rue qu'ils s'emplafonnaient déjà dans un inconnu, lui arrachant un douloureux cri de stupeur et le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

_ Hey ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez, non ? Tempêta Edward en se massant le front, mécontent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son vis-à-vis malencontreux et une moue désabusée glissa immédiatement sur ses traits.

_ Oh. C'est toi.

Sous-entendu tout ceci était définitivement sans importance.

Helena lui lança un regard furieux, se frottant l'épaule, là où le Fullmetal avait décidé d'y mettre son nez, littéralement parlant. Elle pouvait désormais témoigner de sa réputation de « foncer dans le tas, tête baissée. »

_ Un « je suis désolé » aurait suffi, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

_ Permettez-moi de vous retourner la question, Major Lewin. Qui est-ce qui nous parlait de travail en équipe, déjà ?

_ Je vous ai laissé un mot, je vois que ça a été très utile.

_ Ah, bien sûr. C'était donc ce que voulaient dire les hiéroglyphes sur ce morceau de papier froissé, fit mine de comprendre le blond, cynique à souhait. Tu m'excuseras si je n'ai pas su le déchiffrer. Je ne lis pas le Xinnois.

Helena le considéra un bref instant, hésitant à lui lancer une réplique cinglante concernant la culture et le mode d'écriture du peuple de Xing. Elle se retint, cependant, désireuse de ne pas laisser sa propre bonne humeur virer au noir avec une altercation matinale. Elle souffla donc un bon coup et fit un geste de la main pour désigner la route d'où elle venait.

_ Je me suis permise de prendre de l'avance sur notre programme, et je suis allée visiter l'inspecteur Landers. J'en ai profité pour récupérer les coordonnées des familles des disparues, et une carte de la région, aussi détaillée que possible.

Illustrant ses propos, Helena sortit les documents qu'elle avait récupérés, Edward ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement appréciateur en attrapant la carte, qui leur serait d'une grande utilité. Il se plongea presque immédiatement dans son étude, alors qu'Helena reprenait, agitant sa liste d'adresses.

_ Puisque nous sommes tous debout et dehors, peut-être que nous pourrions commencer par leur rendre visite.

_ Pourquoi cela ? S'enquit Alphonse en penchant la tête sur le côté. Les premières déclarations ne sont-elles pas déjà dans les dossiers remis par le Colonel Mustang ?

_ Il y a encore beaucoup de zones d'ombres, dans cette enquête, lui expliqua tranquillement Helena, appuyée sur un pied et un mince sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle aimait la curiosité tranquille du plus jeune des Elric, avec qui elle était certaine de parvenir à s'entendre. Et réinterroger des témoins ou des suspects est toujours intéressant pour comparer les informations récupérées. Les versions peuvent changer drastiquement, d'un interrogatoire à l'autre. De plus, trois avis différents valent bien mieux qu'un. L'inspecteur Landers me parait être un homme relativement compétent mais je préfère m'assurer que rien n'a été omis.

L'armure acquiesça, trottinant aux côtés de son frère alors qu'ils se remettaient tous en marche vers l'avenue principale. L'aîné avait affiché une mine vaguement boudeuse de l'autre côté de sa carte, qu'il finit par plier et redonner à leur collègue. Alphonse s'empressa d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de Eurus en se raclant la gorge.

_ Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus simple de séparer, dans ce cas ? Ed et moi pourrions partir interroger quelques personnes, pendant que vous-même, vous rencontrez d'autres témoins ?

Il pensait à l'aspect pratique, bien sûr —ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, des vies étaient en jeu— mais également à sa propre santé mentale. Il ne pourrait pas gérer un Edward maussade et une Helena tendue, prêts tous les deux à se sauter à la gorge à la moindre occasion. La casse était à limiter des deux côtés, les concernant et Alphonse avait brutalement l'impression d'être devenu l'aîné de la fratrie, chargé de calmer les fortes têtes de la famille.

Helena s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, semblant étudier très sérieusement sa proposition. Elle leva le nez vers le ciel comme si la réponse pouvait s'y trouver puis revint sur les frères Elric.

_ Est-ce que vous vous sentez de taille à ça ? Voulut-elle savoir.

Bien que n'appréciant pas particulièrement le Fullmetal et sachant déjà qu'elle se délecterait de le voir galérer, elle savait également que la situation était complexe et pouvait heurter des cordes sensibles.

_ Interroger des familles en souffrance et qui, dans notre cas, s'apparente presque à un deuil mais dont les membres peuvent également être des suspects, est très délicat. Vous pensez pouvoir réussir à vous en sortir avec des informations intéressantes, sans pour autant nous compromettre ou bien offrir de faux espoirs à ces gens ?

Rien n'était pire que les faux espoirs, elle pouvait en témoigner personnellement. De plus, il lui était déjà arrivé de mener des interrogatoires déplaisants, auprès de famille en deuil. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver à faire une chose pareille sans avoir la formation nécessaire mais dans l'urgence du moment, il n'y avait qu'elle sous la main et elle avait dû s'y atteler. Une expérience qu'elle ne souhaitait vraiment à personne. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec des émotions aussi brutes et était toujours persuadée de ne jamais savoir comment réagir.

L'armure la fixa et se redressa nettement, bombant son plastron avec ce qu'elle soupçonnait être de la fierté et une bonne dose d'assurance. Il était étonnant de constater à quel point ce corps de métal pouvait se montrer expressif et étrangement réconfortant, malgré sa stature imposante qui impressionnait plus qu'autre chose.

_ Edward et moi avons déjà travaillé ainsi, et mon frère est tout à fait capable de mener une enquête. Je serais là, aussi.

Manière assez directe, mais délicate, de lui signifier qu'il agirait en tant que garde de fou si jamais l'aîné venait à déraper, de quelque manière que ce soit. Il était le plus à même de canaliser son frère et tempérer ses ardeurs. Le Fullmetal ricana, les mains dans les poches.

_ Ouais, t'en fais pas, Major. On est parfaitement capables de faire correctement notre travail. Tu pourras rapporter ça à ton enfoiré de père, parce qu'il semble persuadé du contraire.

Helena haussa un sourcil à l'insulte mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que nécessaire. De ce qu'elle en avait vaguement compris, il y avait comme un jeu étrange, entre les deux alchimistes et elle ne tenait pas à rentrer dans les petites combines de Roy. Si cela l'amusait, de se faire insulter par une demie portion, pour le simple plaisir d'engager une joute verbale en espérant la gagner à chaque fois, c'était son problème.

Elle les scruta encore une bonne minute, un rien indécise, car elle aurait aimé pouvoir les surveiller davantage pour s'assurer que le travail était effectivement bien fait, mais choisit finalement de leur faire confiance. Elle n'avait pas encore pu juger de leurs compétences sur le terrain, ceci serait un excellent moyen de le faire. De plus, son père, malgré ses remarques désobligeantes et ses blagues parfois limites au sujet des frères Elric, ne leur avait jamais fait le moindre reproche. Sauf pour parler des frais incommensurables qu'entrainaient chacune des interventions de Fullmetal. Mais elle aussi avait eu son lot de casse, à ses débuts et des heures des paperasseries supplémentaires.

Et qui savait ? Ces heures d'éloignement, focalisés sur un but commun, leur permettrait peut-être de repartir sur de meilleures bases. Helena comptait clairement sur le fait qu'un travail conjoint et un objectif similaire leur permettrait de se concentrer sur l'avancement de leur enquête plutôt que leurs différents personnels. Pour cela, toutefois, elle devait leur lâcher un peu la bride. Les Elric étaient pareils à des chevaux sauvages, et ne finiraient par tolérer sa présence que si elle se montrait attentive et à l'écoute.

_ Très bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse faire. Disons que nous nous retrouverons à l'hôtel pour le déjeuner, et nous pourrons mettre en commun ce que nous aurons appris d'ici là. Voici une première série de lieux. Je peux vous laisser la carte si—

_ Pas la peine, j'ai mémorisé les grandes lignes. Tu viens, Alphonse ?

Sous le regard quelque peu intrigué de la jeune femme, Edward lui arracha presque des mains le feuillet contenant les adresses et s'en fut le long de la rue comme si de rien était. Alphonse s'excusa rapidement, s'inclina brièvement devant l'alchimiste, médusée, avant de partir au pas de course rejoindre son frère.

Laissée en arrière, Helena n'eut pas la force de leur crier de ne pas trop attirer l'attention —ce qui aurait été un rien stupide, d'ailleurs…— et secoua la tête. Reportant son attention sur sa propre liste, elle s'empressa de dénicher les diverses maisons sur la grande carte militaire avant de sourire.

_ Bien… Commençons avec Mr et Mme Vrault…


	12. Murmures au clair de lune

Je devrais être productive. Je veux dire, j'étais en "vacances" donc sans obligation de répondre au téléphone pour le boulot, chez moi, tranquille, avec le frigo plein et éventuellement, éventuellement, un peu de ménage à faire. Et ce n'est pas comme si les projets artistiques, qu'ils soient dessin, bricolage ou écriture, manquent sur ma liste.

Résultat des courses? J'ai passé mes 5 derniers jours sur la ps4... Et à faire du ménage, aussi. Je vous le dis, le confinement, ça ne fait pas que du bien !

* * *

On lui avait souvent claqué la porte au nez. Presque aussi fréquemment qu'à ces colporteurs insistants, si ce n'était davantage. Mais Helena devait avouer que dans le cas présent, cela relevait presque de l'absurde. Elle avait à peine frappé que déjà, on lui demandait —plus ou moins poliment— de vider les lieux, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de s'exprimer sur le pourquoi du comment.

Le seul à avoir entrebâillé suffisamment la porte pour même voir son visage, l'avait refermée aussi sec, marmonnant une série de bénédictions visant à purifier son âme vile et souillée. Elle pouvait être vile, quand elle s'y mettait, mais _souillée_, vraiment ?

Après sa rencontre matinale avec les Elric, les rues s'étaient peu à peu remplies, lui prouvant que non, Yadrov n'était pas un village fantôme. Très peu habitué aux étrangers et superstitieux, certes, mais pas désert. Comme quoi, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Helena avait passé une petite heure à errer entre les allées du marché quotidien, installé sur la place centrale. Un brouhaha vif et joyeux s'élevait au-dessus des toits maussades, répandant son énergie sur les pavés et lui permettant de se dissimuler à moitié entre les passants.

Malgré cela —et sa capuche fermement rabattue sur ses cheveux et son visage— Helena se faisait l'effet d'un monstre étrange, rodant dans les ombres des vivants. Elle savait pertinemment que peu de personnes la dévisageaient réellement mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Trop d'années passées à devoir supporter les regards insistants et parfois dégoûtés. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas dû la toucher autant, après tout. Mais comme Roy le lui avait dit, maintes et maintes fois, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune : s'habituer à ce genre de discrimination ne la faisait très certainement pas disparaitre.

Mais garder le silence et sourire face aux agressions et aux crachats métaphoriques —quoique…— n'était pas toujours une chose facile. Tendre l'autre joue, en attendant que les mentalités évoluent… elle n'était pas toujours extrêmement patiente mais mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais donner satisfaction aux harceleurs quelconques. En ville, ils étaient légions, bien que faisant l'effort de dissimuler au mieux leur dégout profond pour sa personne. Même si son teint était moins mat que celui des Ishbals, et ses yeux d'une jolie couleur bleuté, elle avait conscience de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, rien que par sa présence. Mais encore une fois, elle n'était pas responsable des conflits et des guerres qui avaient soulevé le pays, des années plus tôt. Elle en avait pâti, elle aussi, et on aurait dû la voir en victime plutôt qu'en foutu croquemitaine qu'elle n'était pas.

Dans le sud, elle n'avait pas autant de problèmes. Les gens étaient davantage _comme elle_ et les regards étaient bien plus amicaux que méfiants. Et elle appréciait bien plus la chaleur de Dublith que le temps de North City. Même si les fortes chaleurs n'avaient jamais fait des miracles pour sa santé non plus.

Helena soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour repousser quelques mèches échappées à sa tresse. Pourquoi pressentait-elle que cette enquête dissimulait bien autre chose que de simples enlèvements ? Et qu'ils seraient ici plus longtemps que prévu.

Si les habitants refusaient de coopérer, ils en auraient pour des semaines. _Elle_ en aurait pour des semaines. Devait-elle revenir au poste de police pour demander assistance à Landers ? Les gens le connaissaient bien, ils seraient sans doute moins méfiants à son égard si elle se présentait à ses côtés, non ? Même si cela impliquait de retourner au poste, perdre encore du temps et… Bon, les compliments dont l'inspecteur l'avait gratifiée tout au long de leur entrevue l'avaient flattée, bien sûr, mais… Helena n'était pas là pour batifoler.

Elle secoua la tête, ses pensées égarées revenant dans leur droit chemin. Elle extrapolait, comme elle le faisait souvent, et sur de pures spéculations, qui plus est. Landers n'avait fait que sous-entendre qu'il voulait lui offrir un café, hors du cadre de l'enquête, rien de plus.

Poussant un léger gémissement frustré, Helena s'attira le regard noir d'un homme qui venait en sens inverse, vêtu d'un uniforme de mineur. Elle le regarda la dépasser en marmonnant, haussant un sourcil et fronçant le nez à l'aura hostile qu'il dégageait.

Landers ne lui avait-il pas dit que la mine était fermée, à cause de divers problèmes dans les galeries ? Hm. Une piste qu'elle avait eu l'intention de creuser, à terme, mais peut-être qu'elle pourrait y faire un tour un peu plus tôt que prévu. Si les gens refusaient effectivement de lui adresser la parole, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à se présenter à leur domicile pour les interroger.

Reprenant finalement le chemin de l'hôtel, Helena renonça à tester une nouvelle adresse. Elle espérait seulement que les Elric avaient eu plus de chances qu'elle.

₪.₪.₪

_ Merci beaucoup, Madame. Soyez assurée que nous ferons notre possible pour faire la lumière sur cette affaire.

Edward salua le couple sur le pas de leur porte, se détournant rapidement avant de pouvoir les voir fondre en larmes. La femme serrait un mouchoir contre son nez et son mari, un bras passé autour de sa taille, défiait presque le jeune blond de leur mentir.

En retrait dans l'allée, Alphonse observait son frère. Ils venaient de sonner à la dernière porte de leur liste et une fois de plus, l'armure avait dû rester à l'écart pour ne pas effrayer les villageois. Il semblait cependant qu'il attirait plus les regards surpris et curieux que véritablement mauvais. Mais les gens étaient encore mal à l'aise en sa présence et c'était bien normal. Edward s'empressa de le rejoindre, remettant son carnet de notes de cuir noir dans la poche de son manteau.

Leur tournée s'était relativement bien passée, les familles avaient été coopératives et Edward s'était montré d'un calme et d'une patience que le plus jeune ne lui connaissait pas. Evidemment, qu'il pouvait l'être, mais il faisait très peu d'efforts à ce sujet et vue comme cette histoire était partie, l'armure s'était attendue à un peu plus de résistance de sa part. Finalement, il s'était trompé : Ed avait mené ses petits interrogatoires d'une main de maitre et c'était satisfaits qu'ils retournaient tous les deux à l'hôtel pour honorer leur rendez-vous avec Eurus.

_ Au final, et comme je le soupçonnais, on n'aura pas appris grand-chose de plus, récapitula l'aîné en relisant ses notes tout en marchant. Les dépositions des familles sont identiques à celles que nous avions dans nos dossiers.

_ Présenté comme ça, on aurait presque dit qu'ils récitaient un texte savamment appris.

_ Je dirais plutôt que rien ne s'est passé depuis la dernière disparition, qui aurait nécessité qu'ils changent leurs affirmations. Mais je n'ai pas ressenti de mauvaises _vibes_, durant nos interrogatoires. Toi ?

Alphonse secoua distraitement la tête, passant mentalement en revue les quelques heures passées auprès des yadroviens. L'instinct de son frère était souvent bon, il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce point et lui-même n'avait pas noté d'incohérences dans les discours des familles éplorées.

_ Est-ce que tu penses que Mlle Lewin a terminé ?

_ Elle a plutôt intérêt. J'ai froid, faim et je ne suis pas d'humeur à poireauter pour Mme.

Alphonse leva les yeux au ciel. La nourriture et son frère, sans doute la seule histoire d'amour qu'il vivrait jamais. Il se demandait souvent comment, avec son gabarit, Edward pouvait avaler de telles quantités sans prendre un gramme. Winry en était jalouse et Ed aimait la taquiner à ce sujet, pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir le dessus avec la jeune fille. Cela dit, ils voyaient beaucoup, souvent par leurs propres moyens et leurs propres pieds, il était donc sans doute normal pour Edward de ne pas conserver une seule once de graisse.

Les frères Elric rentrèrent en discutant sérieusement de leur affaire. Le marché se terminait sur la place et ils croisèrent plus de monde en l'espace de quelques minutes, que depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué dans le village. Alphonse attirait de nombreux regards, tantôt effarés, tantôt curieux et même admiratifs —une petite fille en jupe à carreaux, encore !, qui ouvrait de grands yeux ronds à son adresse.

Habitué, Al ne réagit pas, agitant joyeusement la main pour saluer l'enfant, et faisant attention à n'écraser ou ne bousculer personne. Il se redressa dans un grincement bruyant, coupant son frère au milieu d'une phrase.

_ Est-ce que ce ne serait pas le major Lewin, là-bas ?

Ed sursauta, tourna légèrement sur lui-même et repéra bien vite la grande et maigre silhouette de l'Alchimiste du Vent, s'agitant nerveusement dans une cabine téléphonique de l'autre côté de la rue.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers elle, remontant tranquillement la rue, ils la virent se frapper deux fois le front contre le plexiglas abimé et raccrocher un peu sèchement. La porte battit lorsqu'elle la repoussa violemment et elle s'arrêta au milieu de son mouvement lorsqu'elle les vit. Ses pommettes rougirent, gênée de s'être ainsi fait prendre.

_ Vous avez terminé ?

_ Non. On s'est simplement dit qu'on avait mieux à faire que de battre la campagne comme des demeurés. A qui-est-ce que tu téléphonais ?

_ Ça te regarde ?

Edward haussa les épaules, lui laissant gracieusement le peu de dignité qu'elle avait encore et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil lorsqu'elle sortit un tube cylindrique de sa poche, avalant une pastille blanche.

_ J'ai mal de gorge. Tu en veux une ? demanda-t-elle, un rien narquoise.

_ Mh. M'étonne pas, t'arrêtes pas de gueuler.

_ Ne me cherche pas, Fullmetal. J'ai eu suffisamment à faire aujourd'hui sans que tu ne viennes en rajouter une couche.

_ Vous avez eu des soucis, Mlle Lewin ? Se renseigna doucement le cadet des Elric, du souci dans la voix à défaut de l'avoir sur le visage.

Helena soupira lourdement et se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux, se massant les joues et le front.

_ Disons que je n'inspire pas tellement la confiance, par ici. Laissez tomber, coupa-t-elle tout de suite les protestations du jeune homme qui se redressait déjà. Vous avez sans doute dû en apprendre plus que moi. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Capable de reconnaitre un changement de sujet lorsqu'il en entendait un, et parce qu'il n'était pas non plus le dernier des abrutis, Edward sortit son carnet de sa poche et le feuilleta rapidement.

Par réflexe, Helena se pencha vers lui, la tête sur le côté pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Alphonse l'imaginait déjà faire des bonds et hurler au scandale en voyant l'écriture quasi illisible pour tout autre que son frère. Il anticipait une remarque cinglante et une explosion qui ne manquerait pas de retentir en réponse.

La brune leva un sourcil et souligna quelques lignes du bout du doigt, ses yeux volants d'un bout à l'autre à l'autre de la feuille à une vitesse ahurissante.

_ On dirait qu'ils récitent tous un texte appris par cœur, remarqua-t-elle en remettant ses notes à Edward avec une petite moue appréciatrice. Ça les rend d'autant plus suspects.

Pour tout avouer, elle était surprise de la qualité du travail fourni par les frères Elric. A première vue, Fullmetal semblait brouillon, impulsif et guère emballé par l'idée d'enquêter sur des meurtres, même si elle ne remettait certainement pas en doute sa volonté à faire triompher la vérité et la justice.

Mais le jeune blond s'était appliqué dans son travail, cela se sentait. Alphonse pouvait d'autant plus en témoigner : lorsque son frère se fixait un but, il n'en démordait pas et finissait généralement par l'atteindre, peu importe les difficultés. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à leur quête impensable pour trouver la Pierre et lui rendre un corps.

_ Sauf qu'il n'y a qu'un seul coupable, et qu'il va falloir réduire la liste de nos suspects potentiels, analysa Edward en rempochant son carnet.

_ On ne peut pas écarter l'hypothèse que ces types soient plusieurs, lui fit remarquer Alphonse alors qu'ils reprenaient lentement le chemin vers l'hôtel. Après tout, il y a beaucoup de jeunes filles disparues en très peu de temps.

_ Mmh… Nous avons un profil particulier de victime, il serait peut-être intéressant de s'attacher à monter le profil type du kidnappeur.

_ Avec si peu d'indices ? se moqua presque Ed en lançant un regard en coin à Eurus, qui réfléchissait très clairement à haute voix. On a pas l'ombre d'un début de piste.

_ Pour le moment, non. Ecoutez, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant les portes de l'établissement, se tournant vers les deux Elric. Vous avez clairement les compétences nécessaires pour mener à bien des interrogatoires. Je veux que vous rendiez cette fois-ci visite aux gens un peu plus éloignés. Les agriculteurs, les éleveurs, bref, les habitants hors de la ville, qui seraient plus à même de dissimuler des corps ou bien garder des jeunes filles dans un entrepôt, des caves ou ce genre de choses.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pendant ce temps-là ? ronchonna Edward en croisant les bras, déjà défiant, bien que l'idée et le plan d'action proposés étaient logiques. Tu vas prendre un peu de bon temps pendant qu'on patauge dans la boue et le froid ?

_ Si je vous accompagne, il est pratiquement certain que _personne_ ne souhaitera nous répondre. Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais on m'a gratifié du surnom de « chorchyi » et je suis persuadée qu'on m'a traité de sorcière…

Edward étouffa un léger ricanement sous le patois marqué des gens du coin, qu'il dissimula derrière sa main alors qu'Alphonse secouait la tête, navré.

_ Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que tu comptes faire, Eurus.

_ En vous attendant, je vais retourner au commissariat. L'inspecteur Landers pourra m'aider à fouiller dans le passé des victimes, et celui de leur famille. Je pourrai peut-être dénicher un facteur commun, quelque chose qui pourra nous aider.

Car pour l'heure, et contrairement à ses propres attentes c'était elle, le maillon faible de cette équipe.

_ Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ?

_ Tu nous prends pour des bleus, peut-être ?

Helena souffla son agacement en un long soupir désabusé. Pourquoi fallait-il que chacune de ses paroles soit ainsi prise et déformée ? Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de répondre simplement à sa question, sans élever la voix ou bien y percevoir une agression qui n'existait que dans son imagination. La jeune femme se laissa lourdement tomber sur la première chaise de la salle à manger de l'hôtel, les deux autres se joignant à elle.

_ Non, je ne vous prends pas pour des bleus. Est-ce que je n'ai pas souligné votre travail, il y a quelques minutes ?!

_ Non, tu ne l'as pas fait.

Helena ouvrit la bouche pour une réplique cinglante avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, elle n'avait pas exprimé ce point à haute voix. Résignée, elle rectifia son erreur sous le regard plus que satisfait de Fullmetal. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de plisser des yeux pour y voir la lueur narquoise qu'il affichait.

Ils commandèrent rapidement, Edward reprenant le fil de ses notes plus par réflexe que réel besoin de les consulter. Sa mémoire ne le laissait jamais oublier le moindre détail mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait pour ne pas avoir besoin de discuter avec Eurus.

Le silence s'installa, pesant et Alphonse, déjà mal à l'aise sur son siège, remua nerveusement. Il grinça, couina, jusqu'à ce qu'Helena porte son attention sur lui et qu'il se fige, comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle haussa un sourcil.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Alphonse ?

_ Rien… Enfin, je me demandais s'il était vraiment nécessaire de refaire toutes ces recherches. L'inspecteur nous a déjà fourni tout ce que son équipe et lui avaient récolté et très clairement, nos interrogatoires ne diffèrent pas des informations que nous avions déjà en notre possession.

Helena appuya son coude contre la table alors que les premiers plats arrivaient devant eux, perdant l'attention d'Edward par la même occasion, qui se jeta sur la nourriture comme un affamé. La jeune femme picora dans son assiette quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_ Bien que je ne doute pas de la compétence des agents de la police… il est possible que quelque chose leur ait échappé. Et très clairement, il nous manque des éléments. Quelque chose ne va pas et je ne parviens pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

_ T'avais pourtant l'air ravi, quand tu es revenue de ta petite entrevue avec Landers, marmonna Ed autour d'une bouchée particulièrement épaisse, qui lui dégoulinait presque sur le menton.

Helena se surprit à rougir un peu, une mauvaise houle agitant soudainement son estomac. Elle menaça presque immédiatement son collègue avec sa fourchette.

_ Je n'étais pas _ravie_, il s'est simplement montré sympathique et professionnel, ce qui est une chose rare dans ce village !

Edward ricana très légèrement, heureux de voir qu'il avait visiblement marqué quelques points pour la distraire et la mettre mal à l'aise. Rien n'était plus jouissif que de faire tourner un mustang en bourrique, après tout. Grommelant et se rendant compte qu'elle s'était laissée aller, Helena se renfrogna instantanément et mâchonna rageusement sa part de ragoût. Au moins, la nourriture était bonne, à défaut de son humeur.

_ Bref, reprit-elle une fois sa contenance revenue. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne leur fait pas confiance mais, je ne suis pas complètement convaincue. Franchement, si ces disparitions étaient parfaitement _normales_, Ro— le colonel Mustang ne nous aurait pas envoyé ici.

_ Alors quoi ? On soupçonne le moindre péquenaud qu'on croise, maintenant ?

_ On reste vigilant. Je le répète mais pour le moment, nous n'avons que des suppositions et des hypothèses. Rien de suffisamment tangible pour accuser qui que ce soit. Donc, pas d'impair, pas de bourde et on laisse trainer ses oreilles partout où l'on peut.

_ De toute façon, faut toujours se méfier des chiens de l'armée, marmonna Edward en retournant à son assiette, planifiant déjà le calvaire que représenterait leur après-midi.

Helena ne releva pas et se garda bien de lui donner raison.

₪.₪.₪

_ Major Lewin, je ne pensais pas vous revoir de sitôt. Comment était votre matinée ? Vous avez pu faire un tour de la ville ? Le marché est toujours très animé et c'est un coin charmant.

Helena ne pouvait pas mentir, la joie simple de l'inspecteur l'amusait grandement et la faisait doucement sourire. Cet homme ne semblait pas particulièrement taillé pour un poste comme le sien, où le sérieux était de rigueur et les jours de boulot, plutôt sombres. Mais dans une ville comme celle-ci, ses fonctions devaient se rapporter le plus souvent aux querelles entre voisins et quelques affaires de village de petite envergure. Rien à voir avec ce qu'ils affrontaient aujourd'hui. Cette pointe d'inconscience était aussi rafraichissante que mal placée. Mais au moins, l'homme était plein de bonne volonté et elle aurait bien moins de mal à travailler avec lui qu'avec Fullmetal.

_ Bonjour, Inspecteur. J'avais espéré pouvoir travailler ici avec votre assistance, si cela vous était possible. Et je ne suis pas contre un café.

L'homme sourit, l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau, toujours aussi encombré. Son passage suscita quelques murmures auprès des agents en poste mais Helena ne leur prêta pas attention et s'installa comme elle le put sur un bout de table libre. Landers revint avec son café fumant, qu'elle accepta avec joie.

_ J'aurai préféré vous en offrir un dans un autre endroit que celui-ci, marmonna-t-il en se perdant dans sa propre tasse. Le café du commissariat n'est pas le meilleur…

_ Croyez-moi, celui des casernes d'East-City ou de Centrale n'est pas mieux. Je vous remercie.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à l'inspecteur pour rayonner de plaisir à ce petit commentaire. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du bureau, essayant d'organiser sommairement les papiers qui le jonchaient de toutes parts, en vain.

_ Vos collègues ne sont toujours pas là ?

_ Ils sont encore sur le terrain. Nous avons déterminé que je serais plus utile ici. Et je pense que vos connaissances seront inestimables pour ce que je projette de faire.

Landers haussa un sourcil surpris alors qu'elle sortait les liasses de documents amassés jusque-là. Elle avait confié à la carte aux Elric, afin d'être certaine de les retrouver ce soir et ne pas avoir besoin de battre la campagne jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit pour leur remettre la main dessus. Des yeux, elle fouilla le bureau pour un autre plan, repérant son prix à moitié dissimulé par des étagères de fer et des boites de preuves qui ne contenaient que des vieux dossiers.

Se dégageant une voie alors que Landers la regardait faire, intrigué, Helena sortit la liste d'adresses soigneusement notées sur son calepin.

_ Major Lewin… ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider à quoique ce soit ?

_ Dans un premier temps ? Oui. Apportez-moi des punaises colorées, s'il vous plait.

₪.₪.₪

Comme il l'avait plus ou moins prédit au moment même où il posait le pied hors de la ville pour gagner les chemins de campagne : leur après-midi avait été similaire à la matinée. Une pure perte de temps.

En plus de s'être tapé le froid, le vent et la boue pendant des heures de marche, les interrogatoires n'avaient abouti à rien de plus probant que ce qu'ils avaient déjà et c'était morose comme les pierres qu'Edward avait laissé son petit frère à l'hôtel pour se rendre au commissariat. De l'avis de l'aîné, il était plus simple pour eux de ne pas attirer l'attention plus que nécessaire et il avait été contraint _d'abandonner_ son cadet dans leur suite.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait seul à piétiner devant le seul bâtiment militaire du village.

Et dont on lui refusait l'accès.

_ Je suis désolée, mon garçon, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici sans tes parents.

Edward pouvait avoir du self-control. Vraiment. Il était capable de calme et de maitrise lorsqu'il le voulait bien, ou que la situation l'exigeait.

Mais ces derniers jours, ses résistances à ce sujet avaient été grandement amoindries et la moindre petite remarque avait le même effet qu'une étincelle dans un baril de poudre. Il était le baril de poudre, cette femme et son sourire gentillet ; l'étincelle faisant flamber les derniers lambeaux de sa pauvre patience.

Il hurla.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT ! JE SUIS UN FOUTU ALCHIMISTE D'ETAT ET J'EXIGE DE PARLER A L'INSPECTEUR LANDERS ET EURUS, ESPECE DE SALE MEGERE DE—

_ Fullmetal ?

Edward sursauta légèrement, tourna la tête pour apercevoir celle d'Eurus qui dépassait de l'encadrement d'une porte. Le bureau de Landers, sans doute, s'il se fiait à la silhouette qu'il pensait discerner dans son dos. Helena fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il vienne la rejoindre ici, et sortit dans le couloir.

A l'accueil, la secrétaire lui lança un regard en biais si _mauvais_ que même Edward, pourtant détourné, en sentit la brûlure. Habituée ou simplement indifférente, l'Alchimiste du Vent l'ignora profondément.

_ Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu le doux son mélodieux de ta voix, le nargua-t-elle avec un léger sourire en coin. Alphonse n'est pas avec toi ?

Parce qu'il avait déjà fait une scène et que la lourdeur de la journée pesait sur ses épaules, Edward laissa glisser la remarque à la limite de l'insulte.

_ Il est rentré, ça me paraissait plus prudent. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ J'allais te retourner la question. Mais viens, je pense qu'un regard neuf ne pourra faire que du bien. Oh, Inspecteur Landers. Voici mon collègue, le Major Elric. On le connait mieux sous le nom de l'Alchimiste Fullmetal.

Edward pénétra à la suite d'Eurus dans le bureau, saluant brièvement l'imbécile heureux qu'était visiblement l'inspecteur, tout content de recevoir dans son petit commissariat, des célébrités de leur trempe. Son regard s'était plutôt accroché au fouillis de feuilles qui tapissaient désormais le sol, et la grande carte de la région, piquée d'une petite dizaine de punaises colorées. Certaines étaient reliées par des bouts de ficelle épars, d'autres, rattachées aux photos des disparues. Helena avait visiblement tracé les cercles de leurs relations sur le plan, gribouillant ses propres notes sur des post-it grossièrement organisés.

Si tant soit peu que tout ceci ait réellement une organisation quelconque, car Edward avait beau regarder, il avait du mal à percevoir le moindre schéma logique dans le travail sous ses yeux. Mustang n'était pas réputé pour sa rigueur, notamment dans le respect des délais, mais il savait toutefois tenir sa paperasse plus ou moins en laisse. Logiquement, il avait présumé que sa fille serait du même acabit, voir même davantage organisée que lui. Les femmes n'avaient elles pas la réputation d'être soignées… ?

Helena Lewin ne partageait en rien l'amour de l'ordre qu'avait son ainé et très clairement, ce joyeux bordel n'était lisible que pour elle et son esprit indéniablement tordu. Cela, en revanche, ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde.

_ Qu'est-ce que je regarde, au juste ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de curiosité. Il ne pouvait pas nier que tout ceci l'intriguait au plus haut point et que, scientifique dans l'âme, il aimait bien disséquer les méthodes de ses collègues. Même s'il encadrait difficilement lesdits collègues.

Pieds nus —Ed venait seulement de le remarquer et il ne sut pas vraiment si cela l'amusait ou le dégoutait— Helena fit le tour de la carte, marchant délicatement sur ses notes et ses remarques.

_ Un arbre de connexions, dans un premier temps. Je voulais voir si quelque chose d'autre que leur physique reliait ces jeunes filles. En étudiant leurs familles, leurs relations, leurs amis, leurs fréquentations, bref. Tout ce qui pouvait me tomber sous la main.

_ D'accord… Et ?

Il était stupéfiant de voir à quel point, en certaines circonstances, ils étaient en mesure de s'accorder. Ou bien, de se tolérer pour un court laps de temps, dans l'optique de faire avancer leur enquête commune. Edward, au-delà de ses griefs et de ses différents, pas forcément bien fondés, pouvait épargner sa hargne à sa collègue alchimiste. Et Helena parvenait visiblement à laisser tomber ses moqueries continuelles pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

_ Et alors elles se connaissaient toutes, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voisines, amies d'enfance, deux d'entre elles travaillaient dans la même boutique. Et leurs familles également. Par ailleurs, on remarque que si les disparitions semblent avoir eu lieu à des heures différentes, les jours, eux, sont d'une curieuse régularité. Il doit y avoir un motif, là-dessous. Une sorte de rituel, mais je n'ai pas encore tous les éléments pour pouvoir parfaire cette hypothèse ci. Mais regarde.

Elle se pencha, trapue et curieusement ramassée alors qu'elle se tenait accroupie au-dessus de la carte, pointant du doigt divers points sur le papier. Edward la suivit, se tordant le cou.

_ Les jeunes filles. Elles sont toutes d'une classe sociale identique et elles vivaient pratiquement toutes dans le même secteur.

_ Donc le malade choisit bien ses victimes, selon certains critères, résuma Fullmetal en se redressant, une main sous le menton. C'est quoi, ça ?

D'un geste de la main, il désigna une masse sombre qui se profilait à l'ouest du village, menaçant, même sur le tracé du plan. Helena leva les yeux vers Landers pour une réponse rapide. Le pauvre homme avait bien tenté de l'épauler du mieux qu'il le pouvait —et certaines de ses informations avaient été précieuses— mais Eurus avait fait le plus gros du travail toute seule. En grande partie parce qu'elle avait toujours été habituée à cela, et bien que réfléchissant à haute voix, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de partager ses pensées et ses réflexions tant qu'elle travaillait encore dessus.

_ C'est notre exploitation minière, répondit-il, heureux de pouvoir participer malgré tout. C'était notre principale source de revenus et de commerce avec les autres villes ; on y extrayait du minerai et un peu de charbon, également.

_ C'était ? releva Edward en le lorgnant intensément, comme cherchant à jauger les compétences et le degré de confiance qu'il pouvait accorder à cet homme. L'inspecteur acquiesça.

_ Elle a fermé il y a un peu plus d'un an, à cause d'accidents répétés, et des effondrements. On a perdu des dizaines de gars, là-dedans, à tel point que les gens prétendent que cet endroit est maudit par leurs âmes, désormais. Plus personne n'y met les pieds et nos mineurs se sont retrouvés au chômage technique, par la même occasion. Ça a foutu un sacré coup à tout le monde, cette histoire.

Ed voulait bien le croire : lorsqu'une économie déjà branlante n'était basée que sur une seule ressource naturelle, la catastrophe était d'autant plus grande quand cette même ressource venait à disparaitre. Il était même stupéfiant que le village ne se soit pas encore éteint de lui-même suite à cette tragédie.

_ On essaye de voir si on ne peut pas rouvrir les galeries les plus récentes, ou bien creuser à un autre endroit de la montagne, ajouta Landers en croisant les bras d'un air entendu. Mais ces choses-là prennent du temps et les gars ont un peu de mal à se risquer là-bas.

_ Il n'y a aucune entrée d'accessible ? S'enquit Helena en se redressant, défroissant le devant de son pantalon dans le mouvement. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon immense et informe sur le haut de sa tête et le tout vacillait dangereusement, menaçant de se défaire au moindre de ses mouvements. Edward devait se retenir de ricaner devant le ridicule consommé de sa coiffure improvisée.

Anton secoua la tête.

_ L'entrée principale a été condamnée un moment, mais en soit, on peut toujours y monter. Pour le reste, à moins de tomber par hasard sur un puits naturel : non. Pas moyen d'accéder à la mine autrement que par là.

_ D'accord, et vous pensez que—

_ Inspecteur Landers. Quelqu'un demande à vous voir.

La secrétaire avait passé la tête par la porte, les interrompant sans le moindre ménagement et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil presque frénétiques par-dessus son épaule. L'inspecteur se leva, s'excusa brièvement auprès des Alchimistes avant de quitter la pièce et les laisser seuls quelques instants.

Helena en profita pour se rechausser et avala une gorgée de café oublié, depuis longtemps devenu froid, qu'elle manqua presque de recracher. Edward continuait d'observer son travail en silence, vaguement impressionné mais refusant tout bonnement de l'admettre. Pour qu'elle se vante et lui envoie à la gueule ses progrès sur l'enquête ? Plutôt crever.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas rare pour les Alchimistes d'Etat d'occuper un deuxième poste au sein de l'armée. Ils devaient suivre un entrainement militaire strict —il était plus ou moins l'exception à la règle, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de suivre quelques leçons sur le champ de tir et de participer à divers exercices matinaux lorsqu'il était en poste à East-City. (une bagatelle, comparés aux entrainements de son maitre)— et l'école militaire s'était, en général, déjà chargée de leur dispenser toutes les connaissances nécessaire à la formation d'un bon petit soldat. Il n'était donc pas rare de croiser des Alchimistes d'Etat se reconvertissant en tant que conseillers, stratèges ou autres gradés. Après tout, Mustang était Colonel…

Mais Lewin, pour sa part, n'avait pas semblé faire partie de ceux que l'on gardait sous la main pour bénéficier de son expertise. Du peu qu'il en avait compris, des informations attrapées au vol ; elle avait tendance, tout comme lui, à voyager et être dépêchée sur de petites missions de négociations en tout genre, et de récolte d'éléments, de droite et de gauche.

L'avait-on collé dans ses pattes pour qu'elle puisse les surveiller, Al et lui-même ? Mustang n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre d'intermédiaire pour arriver à ses fins les concernant : ce bâtard semblait toujours être au courant d'absolument tout et rien n'était plus irritant que cela. Sauf peut-être, son petit sourire arrogant lorsqu'il faisait clairement comprendre à Ed que rien n'échappait à son regard. Presque rien, en tout cas, et ça n'était pas comme si les Elric étaient particulièrement discrets non plus, il fallait l'avouer.

Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le gênait tant dans l'attitude d'Eurus. Parce qu'elle était la fille de ce connard de Colonel ? Peut-être. Mais malgré ses fréquentes colères, ses insultes et ses menaces, il estimait l'homme plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Et il lui faisait confiance, chose rare s'il en était. Mustang était bien trop malin pour briser ce lien entre eux, même pour servir ses propres intérêts.

En l'état, Helena Lewin avait toujours été correcte, que ce soit auprès de lui-même ou bien d'Alphonse. Gentille, patiente, intelligente et réfléchie —tout le monde n'était pas capable de comprendre le xinnois, après tout— elle n'avait même pas cherché à leur poser des questions concernant sa présence chez les Alchimistes d'Etat, ou bien pourquoi Alphonse portait une armure dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance.

Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Quelque chose chez lui était incapable de complètement se reposer sur sa collègue. Quelque chose dans son attitude, ses compétences stratégiques, son aisance à orienter une mission comme celle-ci. Elle en avait peut-être l'habitude, d'accord. Mais elle était foutrement jeune, elle aussi. Bien trop pour être habituée à ce genre de connerie et se comporter comme une putain de professionnelle.

Et elle n'était pas aussi franche qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraitre. Cela, plus que le reste, le dérangeait.

Lorsqu'ils avaient un peu discuté, ce midi-même —Alphonse avait fait la conversation car Ed, pour sa part, était trop occupé à dévorer son repas— son frère l'avait questionnée sur son parcours et sa vie, dans les très grandes lignes. Ils n'étaient pas très expansifs de leur côté à ce sujet, Ed pouvait au moins respecter cela de la part de Mustang Junior. Helena leur avait aimablement répondu, n'insistant guère sur sa vie d'avant sa rencontre avec Mustang, mais certains éléments ne collaient pas avec ses dires.

Eurus prétendait venir du Sud, ses parents avaient été des amis du Colonel et avaient trouvé la mort dans les émeutes qui avaient entouré la guerre d'Ishbal, des années auparavant. L'homme s'était montré assez altruiste pour s'embarrasser de la gamine chez lui, plutôt que de la laisser à l'orphelinat et même si Ed ne doutait pas de la _gentillesse_ de Mustang, dissimulée sous trois tonnes cinq de conneries… Il avait eu un peu de mal à avaler ce morceau. Littéralement.

Pour avoir vécu un petit moment du côté de Dublith, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à apprendre l'Alchimie auprès d'Izumi Curtis, Edward se souvenait avec clarté que la quasi-totalité des natifs de la ville portaient avec eux un lourd accent, propre à la région. Il voulait bien admettre qu'Helena était jeune, lorsque ses parents étaient morts et qu'elle avait rapidement transité jusqu'à East-City, mais de là à même ne jamais laisser sortir une ou deux expression de chez elle, de temps à autre…

Et sans même parler de son passé, son présent aussi, laissait à désirer. Ce qu'il avait appris sur elle au moment de quitter le QG de l'Est était un tantinet louche. Ce qu'il n'avait pas appris, plutôt.

Edward pouvait se targuer d'être malin. Plus que ses congénères, cependant, et il pouvait aussi se vanter de connaitre au moins de vue tous les Alchimistes d'Etat officiant dans les rangs de l'armée. Le titre était aussi attribué à des scientifiques, dont les expérimentations et les conclusions servaient l'armée ou le pays et qui ne conservaient leur licence que par leurs recherches et non leurs faits d'armes. Mais pour ce qui était du corps militaire, lui inclus, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux.

Et jamais encore il n'avait entendu parler d'Eurus. Une femme, qui plus est, c'était d'autant plus rare dans leurs rangs pour être souligné et remarqué.

Accéder aux dossiers du personnel n'était pas chose aisée, et encore moins sans autorisation spécifique de la part d'un gradé tel que Mustang. Parce qu'Edward n'avait pas vraiment confiance dans le reste de ses supérieurs et qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas demander une telle chose à ce bâtard de Colonel, il avait dû user de son charme et de ses meilleures ruses pour faire plier le militaire en charge des archives. C'était dans ce genre de situation où il était heureux d'être le très célèbre Fullmetal, Alchimiste du Peuple et innocent adolescent au sourire trop grand.

Devant le peu de temps qui lui était imparti, et compte tenu de l'heure tardive, Ed s'était contenté du superficiel, lisant en diagonale ce qui l'intéressait le plus, en espérant que sa formidable mémoire retiendrait les détails qu'il pourrait ensuite examiner plus tard à loisir.

Le dossier d'Eurus était en bas de la pile, presque inaccessible et clairement invisible si l'on ne venait pas précisément le chercher. Les premières pages ne concernaient que des renseignements basiques et ses identifiants divers et variés, un rapport médical venant la déclarer apte au combat et mobilisable, si d'aventure une nouvelle guerre venait à éclater. Son dossier était, bien entendu, plus mince que celui de ses collègues — le sien était épais, parce que Roy se faisait un malin plaisir d'y glisser absolument toutes les factures et les coûts qu'engendraient immanquablement ses actions sur le terrain— mais les états de service de Eurus étaient assez impressionnants pour son âge.

Diplômée à 14 ans, bien que des notes faibles sur l'examen théorique —clairement, la pratique avait sauvé le tout, et sans doute un petit coup de pouce de la part de Mustang également— elle semblait s'être spécialisée dans les langues anciennes et servait principalement de traductrice pour les traités et les audits avec leurs voisins. Il avait vu quelques conflits gérés et réglés par ses bons soins du côté de la frontière de Xing, et l'ouverture d'une voie de communication vers Aruego. On l'envoyait visiblement fréquemment vers l'ancien territoire Ishbal pour de la « remise en ordre ».

Et c'était tout.

C'était sans doute cela qui le perturbait le plus. Il n'y avait aucune information véritablement précise sur l'Alchimiste. Le basique, rien de plus. Même les check-up médicaux annuels semblaient incomplets, identiques d'une année sur l'autre —elle avait un automail, pour l'amour de dieu, les soucis médicaux étaient leur lot quotidien— et il avait beau avoir retourné tout le dossier, il n'avait trouvé aucun antécédents familiaux. Même lui savait qu'il avait été inscrit en tant que fils ainé de Van Hohenheim et Trisha Elric. Il y avait des traces de sa filiation. Eurus ? Rien. Un néant inquiétant, comme si elle était brutalement sortie de nulle part et avait atterri dans le giron de Mustang.

Debout dans l'allée de la salle d'archives, Ed avait été sidéré autant que suspicieux. Pourquoi chercher à dissimuler ce genre d'information ? Avait-on volontairement occulté tout indice à ce sujet, ou bien son passé avait été si trouble et chaotique que personne ne savait véritablement ce qui s'était passé ?

Cela, en tout cas, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et même si son supérieur lui faisait confiance et l'avait élevée comme son propre enfant… Non. Edward ne pouvait en faire autant.

Qu'avait-elle donc à cacher ? Une bavure si grande qu'il avait fallu absolument l'étouffer ? Des parents déserteurs, traitres à leur pays, peut-être ? Quelque chose de si important et calomnieux que pour sa propre protection, il avait fallu effacer toutes les données possibles et inimaginables ?

Helena leur dissimulait des choses, sur elle, son histoire et ses compétences propres. Même son Alchimie était peu conventionnelle et Edward restait persuadé qu'elle ne leur avait pas livré grand-chose de sa maitrise.

_ Fullmetal ?

Perdu dans ses pensées et sa contemplation, Edward n'avait pas remarqué que Eurus avait fini de s'habiller et rassembler toutes ses notes, un vieil appareil photo à plaques dans les mains, pour pouvoir conserver une vision de son travail sans encombrer davantage le bureau de l'inspecteur.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je te demandais si tu voulais ajouter quelque chose, ou bien si nous pouvions y aller. Mais vu ton air égaré, je suppose que tu n'as rien écouté.

Ce petit sourire moqueur était là, ainsi que cette lueur au fond des yeux qui rappelait indéniablement les mimiques de Roy Mustang. Edward se renfrogna, les mains dans les poches et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Landers.

L'homme semblait contrit, dansant d'un pied à l'autre et Ed lança un regard curieux en direction de la porte qu'il tenait à moitié ouverte, dissimulant presque la personne qui souhaitait si ardemment lui parler.

_ J'suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai un rendez-vous imprévu… est-ce que ça vous dérangerez de me rendre mon bureau… ?

_ J'avais justement commencé à —

_ C'est une affaire urgente, Major. Aussi, je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous laisser, l'Inspecteur Landers et moi-même.

Sur le seuil du bureau, Mme Ackermann et son air aussi hautain et méprisant que la veille, les toisaient avec un dégoût savamment dosé. Edward sentit Helena se raidir à quelques pas de lui, semblant presque prête à sortir les dents et il se contenta de fixer la femme du maire d'un air de froide indifférence. Mal à l'aise, Landers ne savait clairement plus où se mettre et Ed le sauva d'une apoplexie certaine.

Attrapant quelques affaires délaissées par sa collègue, il sortit de la pièce en saluant brièvement Ackermann d'un signe de tête. Helena le suivit, plus ferme et nerveuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Il la vit serrer les dents lorsque la femme s'écarta largement de son passage, comme si le simple fait de se toucher aurait pu lui donner une maladie particulièrement meurtrière. La porte claqua, les laissant dans le hall, auréolé d'un silence inconfortable. Fullmetal haussa une épaule et quitta le commissariat.

_ Cette femme est louche, déclara subitement Eurus, les dents serrées, avançant le pas raide et furieux.

Ed tourna légèrement la tête. Par-delà les lames tirées des rideaux du bureau, il pensait pouvoir apercevoir les deux silhouettes se découpant en ombres chinoises sur les fenêtres, semblant discuter vivement et se rapprocher dangereusement. Un mince sourire tira le coin de sa bouche. Oh, l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas aller taquiner Lewin à ce sujet. Même si elle l'avait nié, elle avait semblé relativement flattée de l'intérêt certain que lui portait l'inspecteur.

_ Quoi, jalouse ? ironisa-t-il cependant qu'Helena se tordait le cou pour se tourner vers lui, scandalisée.

_ Quoi ?! Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas— ! Je ne suis pas _jalouse, _cracha-t-elle, le haut des pommettes prenant une intéressante teinte rouge. Je dis seulement que pour nous interrompre comme ça, et nous demander de vider les lieux sans sommation, c'est étrange, c'est tout.

_ Ils couchent totalement ensemble. Cela dit, garde courage, tu as peut-être encore tes chances. A priori, il apprécie les femmes _louches_, cet inspecteur Landers.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Helena s'était arrêtée au milieu de la rue déserte —il faisait nuit, froid, rien de bien étonnant— et sous l'éclairage blafard des lampadaires, son visage avait pris une teinte dangereuse et presque effrayante. Il devina plus qu'il ne la vit plisser des yeux, méfiante et sur ses gardes, comme un chien prêt à attaquer. Bon. Il n'avait pas pensé aborder le problème ici et maintenant, et encore moins de cette manière, mais depuis quand la subtilité était un domaine dans lequel il excellait ?

_ J'entends qu'en matière de cachoteries, tu n'es pas mal lotie non plus, Eurus.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

Il pouvait admirer son calme, même s'il en voyait les bords s'effriter dangereusement. Aurait-il touché une corde sensible ? Il lui semblait que Mustang Junior s'était instinctivement mise sur la défensive, serrant ses documents contre elle et le lorgnant aussi méchamment que possible. Il lui en fallait cependant bien plus pour se démonter.

Croisant les bras dans une attitude de défi, Edward se fit l'effet d'un prédateur en mesurant un autre et quelque part, cela l'amusait grandement. Il allait finalement pouvoir tester un peu les limites de Eurus sans son petit frère sur le dos pour l'arrêter. Et avec un peu de chance, obtenir des réponses à ses questions, qu'elles soient volontairement données ou non.

_ J'ai fait quelques recherches, te concernant. Pour m'assurer que ma _partenaire_ de boulot n'était pas une dangereuse reprise de justice qui ne tiendrait sa position que grâce à ses relations au sein du commandement de notre glorieuse armée.

Il appréciait bien trop voir ladite partenaire se tendre de plus en plus. C'était jouissif, d'avoir un peu de pouvoir sur un Mustang, vraiment. Il aurait adoré faire la même chose envers le Colonel. Peut-être que Eurus laisserait échapper quelques trucs pour lui permettre de faire chanter son supérieur : elle devait avoir une foule de chose à raconter à son sujet.

_ J'ai été un peu surpris de voir à quel point ton dossier était _mince_, quand on sait que tu sers en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat depuis, quoi ? Presque six ans, c'est ça ?

_ Comment tu as eu accès à ces documents ?! S'écria immédiatement Helena, choquée au possible, si l'on se fiait à sa tête, et élevant inconsciemment la voix.

Bingo.

En d'autres circonstances, Edward adorait plus que tout avoir raison. Présentement, cela ne faisait que confirmer le sentiment qui creusait son estomac depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eurus : elle dissimulait quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave, s'il se fiait à son attitude et cela lui plaisait encore moins. Il était suffisamment tenace et à même de se défendre, attaquer et lui tenir tête, mais Alphonse était d'une nature plus douce et jamais il n'oserait faire quoique ce soit envers la fille de Mustang. Même si elle le menaçait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

_ Eh bien quoi ? Quelque chose à dire, Major Lewin ? Un casier à moitié vide, des informations personnelles inexistantes dans un dossier mince comme une feuille de papier, c'est plutôt _louche_, vous ne croyez pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, mh ? Bavure ? Insubordination ? Un petit passage en cour martiale, peut-être ?

_ Ferme là !

Helena avait hurlé, son cri se répercutant le long des bâtiments silencieux et des trottoirs humides. Elle semblait apeurée, soudain, dans l'attitude d'un animal acculé —ce qui pouvait la rendre aussi imprévisible que dangereuse— comme si ses hypothèses la rendaient malade. Sans vraiment se soucier de la blesser davantage, Ed poursuivit ses menaces, presque rageur. En écho à la colère sourde de sa collègue, il sentait la sienne monter, alliée à la frustration des derniers jours.

_ Tiens donc. Est-ce que j'aurai pas touché une corde sensible, dis-moi ? Est-ce que ça serait pas ça, ton auto-mail ? Une mission qui a mal tourné ? Et comme il n'y en a aucune trace, je suppose que tu étais la responsable, hein ?

_ Edward. Elric.

La voix d'Eurus était sèche. Hachée. Elle avait du mal à respirer correctement, cherchant à se calmer sans y parvenir.

_ Tu as plutôt intérêt à te taire sur le champ, si tu ne veux pas que je te traine en cour martiale pour propos diffamatoires infondés à l'encontre d'un pair.

Le jeune blond renifla sèchement, méprisant au possible. Quelque part, il trouvait étonnant qu'ils aient pu dériver aussi _rapidement_ et se sauter à la gorge ainsi. De l'huile sur le feu, vraiment.

_ Oh, j'ai peur. Me trainer devant ces vieux du conseil et devoir aussi te justifier sur tes actes ? De nous deux, qui est le plus en danger, mh ?

La jeune femme le fixa pendant quelques secondes, les battements de son cœur résonnant douloureusement à ses oreilles. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir, se sentait à la fois traverser par des courants de chaleur et de froideur. Les immondes paroles blessantes et ignorantes l'avaient complètement déstabilisée. Que devait-elle lui répondre ? Le pouvait-elle, seulement ? Edward avait raison, sans même connaitre toute l'étendue de l'affaire elle pouvait se mettre en porte à faux d'une moindre phrase et c'était en grande partie pour cela que son dossier était si… vide. C'était pour cela que Roy…

Elle serra les poings, tremblante. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient bruyamment sous son crâne, furieuses et paniquées. Helena avait cru, peut-être un peu naïvement, qu'elle pourrait s'entendre un minimum avec les frères Elric. Ils étaient sympathiques, elle avait entendu de nombreuses choses —de bonnes choses— à leur sujet et même si Roy lui avait collé cette mission sur le dos à la dernière minute, elle avait été un rien impatiente de travailler avec Fullmetal.

Et voilà qu'il la poignardait dans le dos, cherchait à la coincer sans autre motif valable que sa propre méfiance ?

Une pensée irrationnelle vint tourbillonner dans son esprit, noyant toutes les autres sous sa confusion.

Et si Edward Elric et son frère finissaient par l'apprendre ? Et s'ils la dénonçaient ? L'enverraient-ils à l'échafaud pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise ? Pour une faute dont elle n'était pas responsable ?

Il lui fallait agir en premier. L'arrêter avant qu'il ne fouine trop loin, poser les limites maintenant, quitte à s'en faire détester. C'était sa sécurité, et celle de son père, qui étaient en jeu.

Eurus choisit l'attaque au silence, tout en s'en mordant les doigts.

_ Et toi, alors ? Sa voix claqua sèchement dans l'air qui semblait peser des tonnes sur ses épaules. La vieille angoisse bien connue vint se loger au creux de son estomac, mais Helena refusa de l'écouter plus longtemps. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait seule et en sécurité.

_ N'y aurait-il pas des secrets que tu gardes pour toi ? Elle vit Edward lever un sourcil un peu surpris de sa réplique et une joie sadique vrombit un instant dans ses entrailles. Tu pensais que je ne le remarquerai pas ? Tu transmutes sans cercle, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Sans compter ton frère. Toujours en armure, il ne mange pas, ne dors pas, il ne _respire _pas. Qui de nous deux est le plus _louche_ ici, Fullmetal ?

Edward recula d'un pas sous les accusations, le visage tordu par l'horreur et la colère, comme si Eurus venait de le frapper. Il serra les poings, furieux à son tour. Comment osait-elle ? Menacer son petit frère de la sorte, elle… !

_ Tu— tu ne sais rien ! Tais toi !

Il se mordit la lèvre en s'entendant balbutier. Elle cherchait à le déstabiliser, le faire vaciller sur ses appuis pour qu'il abandonne la partie lancée et se rétracte. Ils se toisaient, deux combattants face à face qui attendaient l'autre chute.

_ Alors ? asséna la jeune femme, croisant les bras dans une attitude méprisante, une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux. Qui se retrouve au pied du mur, cette fois-ci ? Qui est l'auteur d'une boulette bien plus grande que celle qu'il croit m'attribuer ?

_ LA FERME !

Il arrivait bien souvent à Edward d'agir sans réfléchir bien en amont sur ses actions. Fréquemment, même, et en résultait souvent des situations compliquées dont il ne parvenait pas à se dépatouiller sans dommages. Il avait le don de surprendre ses adversaires par des attaques plus ou moins inattendues et Helena ouvrit la bouche sous le choc lorsqu'il la saisit violemment par le devant du pull, approchant son visage si près du sien qu'elle en distinguait tous les détails.

Les traits crispés, le poing serré sur ses vêtements, Eurus se demanda vaguement s'il cherchait à l'étrangler tant il tirait fort sur le tissu, lui brulant le cou. Elle ne céda pas. Ses yeux ambrés n'étaient plus que deux puits de fureur et de peur, la mâchoire si raide que cela devait être douloureux.

Ed respirait fort. Par à coup, comme s'il avait couru le cent mètres quelques secondes auparavant. Sa voix fut basse et rauque, déformée par une colère froide et meurtrière.

_ Ne t'avises… Surtout pas…

Helena le coupa, attrapant sèchement son poignet de son propre auto-mail. Par habitude, Ed s'était servi de son côté droit et le vieux métal d'Eurus ripa sur celui du Fullmetal en un bruit désagréable. Elle serra, un étau aussi impitoyable que celui qui enserrait son cœur.

_ Si tu me lâches maintenant, Fullmetal, j'en resterais là. Pas de scandale, pas de rapport et surtout, je laisse ton bras en un seul morceau. J'ai cru comprendre que tu en avais encore besoin, tout comme du soutien que t'offre l'armée.

Ils se toisèrent, furieux, menaçants et si incroyablement figés qu'il aurait fallu une force surnaturelle pour les déloger de leurs positions. Helena sentait le sang envahir sa bouche ; elle s'était mordue la langue, et elle relâcha Edward en le repoussant le plus loin possible. Le jeune homme tremblait de rage, encore prêt à en découdre et sans plus de cérémonie, il lui balança le reste de ses documents au visage. Les feuillets volèrent dans l'air froid du soir, s'écrasant au sol et il s'écarta, la bousculant rudement de l'épaule avant de remonter la rue à grands pas.

Restée en arrière, Helena demeura de longues minutes immobile, comme craignant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour et ne revienne pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser ses notes, une violente quinte de toux la submergea. Elle cracha et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, respirant aussi profondément que possible.

Son cœur battait la chamade et malgré tous ses efforts, semblaient bien loin de vouloir se calmer.


	13. Le Retour de la Furie

Entre le confinement et les jours fériés, je dois mon quotidien est un peu routinier. Toutes mes excuses pour le retard, donc. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Roy Mustang poussa un soupir fatigué, qui tenait tout du râle d'agonie, et se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise. Ses yeux errèrent sur le bureau encore trop couvert de paperasse. Hawkeye était venue lui redistribuer une nouvelle pile quelques heures plus tôt et il avait la sale impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Comme si ces foutus dossiers se multipliaient par eux-mêmes, pour le simple plaisir de le narguer de leur présence. C'était à peine s'il distinguait encore les cadres photos qu'il avait disposé sur le bureau, quelque part par là...

Par habitude, il balaya les documents qui lui empêchaient l'accès aux clichés, les remettant légèrement d'aplomb. Le grand brun ne s'était jamais véritablement considéré comme un romantique ou un sentimental, comme l'était Maes —il était sexy et attirait les gonzesses, ça n'avait rien à voir— qui allait jusqu'à couvrir son lieu de travail, et celui des autres, avec des photos de sa femme et sa fille. Mais il aimait avoir la présence d'Helena avec lui, aussi stupide que cela pouvait paraitre.

Roy sourit, attrapant le premier cadre tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa porte, des fois que son impitoyable Lieutenant s'y tiendrait, à l'affut du moindre relâchement de sa part. Il était humain, il pouvait bien s'accorder une petite pause bien méritée !

La photo datait déjà de quelques années, prise peu de temps après qu'Helena soit devenue Alchimiste d'Etat. Elle était là, à l'extrême gauche de l'image, incroyablement jeune et pourtant, aussi déterminée que les autres. Jean avait passé un bras par-dessus son épaule, fraternel. Un rien trop proche, si l'on demandait son avis à Roy. Le fumeur avait été l'un des premiers à la prendre en affection, la considérant presque automatiquement comme sa jeune sœur et Mustang devait tout de même avouer qu'il avait fait une bonne nounou, malgré ses airs décontractés. L'affection avait rapidement été mutuelle, qui plus est ; Havoc était sans conteste le préféré d'Helena, qui savait le mener par le bout du nez mieux que personne.

Hawkeye, comme toujours, se tenait droite et digne, Falman posté derrière elle avec son air savant et son sourire timide. Breda tentait vainement de dissimuler un bout de beignet qu'il avait encore en bouche au moment de la photo ce pendant que Fuery, le plus petit de la bande après Lena, souriait de toutes ses dents à l'objectif.

Roy fit de même, amusé et attendri. La photo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, prise pour immortaliser cette fine équipe qu'ils constituaient tous, mais restait le meilleur des stimulants. Un seul regard lui suffisait, leurs sourires et la flamme confiance dans leurs yeux lui faisant retrouver la foi et l'énergie qui lui faisaient défaut. C'était pour eux qu'il se battait, se souvenait-il en les observant par-delà leur protection de verre un peu rayée. Pour eux qu'il sacrifiait son temps, sa patience et son bien-être, parfois. Pour leur garantir un avenir, les protéger, eux qui avaient mis toute leur confiance en sa seule personne.

Alors, quand sa volonté faiblissait, quand ses doutes et ses souvenirs l'assaillaient jusqu'à le priver de sommeil, il fixait cette bête photo et retrouvait sa détermination et ses convictions.

Il lui était souvent arrivé de la regarder en espérant qu'elle le débarrasserait de ses tâches administratives, aussi. En vain jusqu'à présent, mais l'espoir faisait vivre, disait-on.

Roy reposa le cadre à sa place. Les autres étaient des portraits de sa fille et lui, Maes et leurs amis. Il devait bien y avoir une ou deux photos d'Elicia, dans le tas, mais il les avait soigneusement repoussées vers l'arrière de sa petite troupe. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa filleule, bien sûr. Mais chacun sa fille.

Le téléphone le réclama bruyamment, le faisant sursauter et brisant le calme tout relatif de la pièce. Instinctivement, il fronça les sourcils, levant les yeux vers sa montre. Il était tard, une fin de soirée maussade qu'il allait encore devoir passer seul —avec Hawkeye derrière la porte, il en était persuadé— et peu de personnes chercheraient à le joindre à cette heure, à moins d'une urgence. Son Lieutenant filtrait la majorité de ses appels, il était donc improbable qu'il s'agisse d'un coup de fil personnel —il n'avait pas prévu de rancard, ce soir, si ?— et peu avaient accès à sa ligne directe. Mis à part les hauts gradés qui avaient tendance à envoyer quelqu'un à son bureau pour le convoquer plutôt que de décrocher leur téléphone. Maes, peut-être ? Auquel cas, Roy se ferait un malin plaisir à lui raccrocher au nez. Entre ses papiers à remplir et son meilleur ami dégénéré, il préférait les papiers.

Ne restait que la possibilité qu'Helena cherche à le contacter et vue la furie qu'il avait eu au téléphone ce matin, il misait tout sur cette dernière. Il décrocha, recevant directement le standard et sa voix grésillante.

_ _Colonel Mustang. Un appel entrant du correspondant immatriculé 912-X, nom de code Eurus. Je vous mets en relation ?_

Bingo, il savait qu'il aurait dû parier.

_ Allez-y, oui.

_ _Ne quittez pas je vous prie. _

Quelques secondes de silence avant le déclic et comme le matin même, il n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot que son interlocuteur enchainait déjà, la voix lasse.

_ _Je pense que tu peux envoyer d'autres agents de terrain avec moi à partir de maintenant. Et t'attendre à voir débarquer une crevette blonde et son armure de 15tonnes dans les prochains jours._

Roy sourit un peu, vaguement amusé et se renversa totalement sur son siège pour être plus à son aise. Helena semblait épuisée, plus calme que durant son précédent appel et peut-être aurait-il le loisir d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle. Sa fille était une tête aussi brulée que l'était Fullmetal, après tout, et leurs deux caractères réunis en un seul point ne pouvaient que faire des étincelles. Il avait confiance, toutefois, elle était plus qu'à même de gérer l'incroyable petite teigne blonde.

_ Dispute de couple ? S'enquit-il avec une pointe d'humour même si, au fond, l'idée ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. Contrairement à lui, Helena ne semblait pas le moins du monde amusée.

_ _J'aurai presque préféré, _claqua-t-elle avec une certaine acidité qui l'alerta. _Un tour sous les couvertures et tout aurait été réglé. Mais comme je ne suis pas une perverse comme toi et que je ne m'attaque pas aux jeunes, ce n'est pas d'actualité. Et si jamais Fullmetal trouve un jour chaussure à son pied, je la plaindrais de tout mon cœur. Ou ce qu'il en restera à ce moment-là._

Roy grimaça. Message reçu et sous ses paroles piquantes, il dénotait déjà deux problèmes. Le militaire se repositionna. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité à charrier davantage sa fille, avec toute la gentillesse du monde. Seulement, l'intonation de sa voix et la fatigue qu'il percevait l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Fullmetal n'était pas facile à gérer, certes, mais Helena n'était pas non plus partie en mission dans les meilleurs conditions et il ne souhaitait pas que la situation s'aggrave, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le brun soupira. Quoiqu'il se soit passé ce soir, ce devait être suffisamment grave pour qu'elle l'appelle et le prévienne d'un possible abandon de poste concernant sa plus jeune recrue. Qui avait franchi les limites le premier, cependant, cela restait encore à savoir. Roy penchait pour Ed et son tempérament explosif. A moins de l'énerver et l'attaquer sur des points très particuliers et personnels, Eurus savait tenir sa langue et éviter les conflits. Qu'est-ce que cette foutue crevette avait bien dû pouvoir dire pour la mettre dans un état pareil…

_ _Tu te fous de moi ?! Je suis en train de t'expliquer qu'il a fouiné dans mon dossier, et tu ne m'écoutes pas ?!_

Roy mit un certain temps à comprendre le sens de sa phrase et lorsqu'il le fit, ses traits se durcirent, prenant un aspect féroce, traversé par l'inquiétude. Son esprit s'emballa alors qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. « Helena » et « dossier » dans une même phrase n'était pas toujours synonyme de bonnes nouvelles.

_ Comment ?

Le militaire l'entendit soupirer dans son oreille et visualisa parfaitement sa fille, en train de se pincer le nez de désolation. Elle reprit d'une voix dure et tranchante, qui cachait pourtant mal sa détresse grandissante et la faisait partir dans les aigus.

_ _Je ne sais pas comment il a fait. Je croyais que tu avais interdit toutes les copies et que les seuls éléments lisibles étaient consignés au QG de Central, dans les Archives principales ! Tu sais très bien ce que ça implique, si jamais il se mettait à chercher plus en profondeur ! _

Helena avait fini dans un cri vibrant, bien loin de son calme habituel. Elle paniquait, il l'entendait dans sa respiration sifflante et s'il se fiait à son instinct autant que son attitude ; ça n'était pas la première crise de la soirée.

_ Helena…

Il voulait la rassurer, cherchant les mots adéquats. Il avait beau être un excellent stratège —manipulateur— et maitriser quelques ruses de politiciens, en ce qui concernait l'art de parler sa fille, il se retrouvait aussi démuni que n'importe qui. Lorsqu'elle se sentait acculée, Lena était souvent inatteignable et il était compliqué de communiquer rationnellement avec elle.

_ Quand bien même il aurait eu un œil sur ton dossier, rien d'incriminant ne s'y trouve. C'est à peine si—

_ _C'est justement ça, le problème !_ _C'est vide ! Tout est vide et c'est ce qui devient compromettant. Tout parait suspect, dans cette foutue pochette et c'est pour ça que l'unique exemplaire devait rester à Central ! Tu m'avais promis que personne d'autre n'y aurait accès sans ton autorisation ! Je te faisais confiance, je t'ai toujours fait confiance pour tout et toi tu—_

__ _Helena Moera Lewin Mustang, c'est un ordre : calmez-vous.

Le silence se fit si soudainement à l'autre bout du fil que pendant quelques secondes, Mustang crut qu'ils avaient été tout bonnement coupés. Il n'aimait jamais abuser de son grade, ou de cette autorité à laquelle elle se soumettait malgré tout mais c'était la seule manière pour lui de la calmer sans être physiquement présent. Avec plaisir, il entendit sa respiration s'apaiser et reprendre un rythme plus normal.

_ Bien. Reprenons depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui a amené Fullmetal à parler de ça avec toi, au juste ?

_ _… Ils ont commencé à poser des questions. Sur moi, mon passé, ma vie avant toi et mes années de service. Logique, dans un sens. Je n'en n'ai pas dit beaucoup, je pensais qu'ils avaient laissé tomber mais… On s'est pris le bec avec Fullmetal pour- pour une foutue connerie, et il a balancé ça sur la table. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si jamais il essayait de—_

__ _Helena. Tu recommences.

_ _… jālikaramaina_ …_ [1]_

Roy eut un sourire en coin. Il savait que passer aux langues étrangères était un indice plus que crucial sur le fait qu'Helena s'était à peine calmée, mais il aimait le ton que prenait sa voix, dans ces moments-là. Il se garda bien de lui en faire la moindre remarque et enchaina.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

_ _Rien. Enfin, si. Je veux dire, il m'a prise de court et j'ai… j'ai paniqué. J'ai commencé à lui parler de son frère, sa position, ce qui se passerait si jamais il osait me menacer encore une fois…Avec du recul, ça n'était sans doute pas la meilleure de mes idées. _

Mustang sénior poussa un soupir frustré. Evidemment, il avait fallu que cela arrive maintenant. Il connaissait Edward, le savait fouineur en plus d'être méfiant, mais c'était toutefois attendu à ce qu'il laisse l'histoire de côté et demande des comptes à Roy, à leur retour. Ou avant. Mais le jeune homme, outre le fait de pester bruyamment à l'idée de repartir en mission, et accompagné d'un pseudo chaperon, en plus de ça, n'avait rien demandé. Il aurait dû se douter que le gamin avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Quant à la réponse d'Helena… Rien de bien étonnant non plus. Coincée, elle était pire qu'un animal sauvage et dès que l'on approchait un peu de trop près de sa vie privée, montrait les dents et attaquait avec tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Pas malin, certes, mais entendable.

Roy se massa les tempes, fatigué. Il connaissait Edward. Il le connaissait bien et il savait que l'alchimiste n'était pas du genre à verser dans le chantage et condamner autrui sur des on-dit ou des impressions. Il pouvait faire vivre l'enfer à Helena, mais ne la conduirait pas au pilori sans une bonne raison et il savait qu'il comprendrait, si on prenait le temps de lui expliquer.

Seulement, mettre davantage de personnes dans la combine n'était pas des plus astucieux non plus, et les frères Elric avaient déjà fort à faire avec leur propre situation.

_ _Il va croire que je sais quelque chose à leur propos._

__ _Tu pourrais.

Mustang avait voulu avertir sa fille sur cette paire insolite de frangins, mais elle avait toujours refusé. Au fil des ans, Roy avait bien entendu mentionné les deux alchimistes à diverses reprises et Helena l'avait écouté se plaindre sans cesse des dégâts que faisait le petit blond sur son passage. Mais il avait aussi souligné sa détermination, son inventivité et sa gentillesse sans bornes, derrière toute cette bruyante bravade d'ado belliqueux. Il lui avait parlé brièvement de leur première rencontre, sans entrer dans les détails car à ce jour ; leurs actes pouvaient tous les mettre en danger. Helena ne s'était pas montrée plus curieuse que ça, arguant que chacun avait ses secrets et le droit de les garder. En d'autres circonstances, jamais elle n'aurait posé la moindre question à ce sujet, attendant simplement que l'échange et les confidences se fassent mutuellement.

Seulement, comme elle l'avait si bien dit à son père, Eurus avait paniqué et répliqué avec la seule chose qu'elle savait être capable d'arrêter Fullmetal. Erreur de débutant, bien sûr. Mais il était trop tard pour s'en repentir, désormais.

__ Je me doute de ce qui s'est passé, c'est bien suffisant. _Elle soupira, frustrée au possible. La tension était retombée, Mustang pouvait le sentir et s'en félicitait. _Formidable. L'humeur n'était déjà pas au beau fixe mais alors là, on va atteindre des sommets. _

_ Sans vouloir t'irriter davantage, je tiens à souligner que cette situation est en bonne partie de ta faute.

_ _Merci de ton soutien. Non, vraiment, c'est très agréable de voir que l'on est écouté, dans cette famille et de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un quand les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. _

Roy laissa fuser un rire, sachant que cette simple phrase avait suffi à détendre l'atmosphère. Il arrêta bien vite, cependant, car un autre problème se profilait à l'horizon et devait être réglé au plus vite.

_ Plus sérieusement, Lena. Ce que peut faire ou dire Fullmetal te concernant ne doit pas affecter ton travail là-bas. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais ces disparitions sont vraiment problématiques et nos supérieurs n'aiment pas cela. Je t'enverrais des hommes pour te soutenir si les Elric reviennent bien au bercail mais tu devras peut-être te débrouiller seule un moment, si jamais c'est le cas.

_ _Je sais. Je n'avais pas l'intention de repartir sans des réponses et avoir appréhendé les tarés qui ont fait ça. Je suis désolée d'avoir paniqué._

___Tant que tu n'étripes personne, j'estime que tu as le droit de craquer de temps en temps.

Les rires de sa fille étaient faibles mais il ne put s'empêcher de les savourer à leur juste valeur. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus vue sourire, lui semblait-il. De ce grand sourire de chat qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était môme. De ces grands éclats de rire francs, qu'elle poussait lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Helena n'avait pas eu de chance sur bien des aspects. Son enfance, elle l'avait passée dans le noir et avait eu peu d'occasion de se réjouir. Ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps et malgré tous ses efforts, le militaire doutait vraiment avoir réussi à lui redonner ces quelques années de joie et de bonheur qu'elle avait irrémédiablement perdues. Alors un rire, même épuisé, même malade et brisé, était réconfortant. Il ne l'avait pas complètement perdue.

La conversation se prolongea encore une minute ou deux, puis Helena raccrocha. Le combiné retourna sur son socle et Roy eut tout juste le temps de se saisir d'une feuille et d'un stylo que déjà, sa porte de bureau s'ouvrait brusquement. Sa Lieutenant, suspicieuse, passa la tête dans l'encadrement et le scruta sans un mot. Mustang sentit des sueurs froides dégouliner abondamment le long de son cou et de son dos, ne se permettant un soupir de profond soulagement que lorsque la sniper referma derrière elle, le laissant à ses affaires.

Une fois encore, il avait eu chaud.

₪.₪.₪

_BLAM_

Malgré le bruit assourdissant au beau milieu de la quiétude qui baignait la chambre d'hôtel, Alphonse Elric tiqua à peine et leva tranquillement le nez de sa lecture. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule créature au monde capable de claquer si fort les portes et de s'en vanter, qui plus est.

Il fixa ses yeux rougeoyant sur son frère ainé qui venait de passer le seuil, fulminant au possible, le regard fou et les joues rouges. D'avoir hurlé ou couru jusqu'ici, Alphonse n'en n'était pas complètement certain mais il se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Une seule parole de travers pouvait engendrer une explosion sans précédent et il était fatigué de devoir gérer les retombées à chaque fois qu'Ed perdait son sang-froid.

Refermant tranquillement son livre, la lourde armure toisa son aîné qui s'apparentait davantage à la crevette enragée que de l'humain.

_ Grand-frère ?

_ Fais tes valises, Al. On se casse d'ici.

Le cadet se raidit, se manifestant par une série de grincements et couinements plus infernaux les uns que les autres. On aurait dit qu'une colonie de chats avait finalement élu domicile derrière son plastron.

_ Pardon ? Ed, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, occupé à arpenter la pièce pour ramasser toutes leurs affaires. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tout déballer, heureusement, et en deux temps, trois mouvements, il trainait leurs volumineuses valises dans le salon. Alphonse réussit finalement à se saisir de la tornade qu'était son frère, l'attrapant fermement par le bras. Il avait quelques soupçons quant à la raison de cette soudaine crise de colère mais voulait en avoir le cœur net. Helena Lewin ne devait pas y être étrangère mais son absence commençait à l'inquiéter un tantinet. Ed ne serait pas capable de faire de mal à une mouche innocente, mais un accident pouvait arriver…

_ Ed, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Parce que définitivement, il ne pouvait pas être entièrement blanc dans cette histoire. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Edward se dégageant vivement en lui jetant un regard des plus meurtriers, comme trahi.

_ Quoi ?! Comment ça, qu'est-ce que _j'ai_ fait ! Je n'ai rien fait, rien ! C'est encore elle, cette foutue… Connasse ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester une minute de plus ici. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Elle est son putain de père de merde, qu'ils aillent tous bien se faire enculer.

Sous le choc de sa violence et sa verve assassine, Alphonse le lâcha. Edward profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour ramasser les dernières affaires qui trainaient dans le salon et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Ed… Calme toi deux minutes et explique moi ça sans crier, s'il te plait.

_ JE SUIS TRES CALME ET JE NE CRIS PAS ! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT, TOTALEMENT DETENDU, CA SE VOIT PAS ?!

Si Alphonse avait eu des cheveux, de véritables cheveux et non pas cette indomptable mèche sur le sommet du heaume, il aurait été décoiffé par la puissance vocale de son frère. Cependant, comme toute bonne armure se respectant, il resta ferme sur ses deux jambières et posa ses grosses pattes de métal sur les épaules d'Edward, le forçant à s'assoir sur le canapé d'une simple pression.

Ed n'était pas facilement impressionnable mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait nier que la carrure de son petit-frère, au-dessus de lui, était intimidante. Son incapacité à lire ses émotions sur son masque de fer ajoutait à son malaise et brusquement, les remords le prirent. Il abandonna toute colère et se tassa sur lui-même.

S'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement de sa faute. S'il ne pouvait pas voir son petit frère sourire ou froncer les sourcils, c'était parce qu'il s'était cru plus malin que les autres, que les règles ne s'appliqueraient pas à lui, Edward Elric. S'il n'avait pas voulu transgresser les lois, s'il n'avait pas entrainé son cadet avec lui… Jamais Alphonse n'aurait dû se retrouver dans cette carcasse de métal, jamais il n'aurait été à la botte de l'armée et jamais il n'aurait eu besoin de rencontrer Mustang et sa damnée de fille.

Inquiet de son brusque silence, Alphonse s'accroupit devant son frère, gardant ses deux mains sur ses frêles épaules. Il ne lui aurait fallu d'un rien, pour le briser en deux telle une vulgaire allumette. Edward le fixait, le regard un peu vide et sa respiration laborieuse et pleine de colère s'était finalement calmée.

_ Ed ?

L'autre sourit, un peu amer et une lueur triste au fond de ses yeux ambrés. Machinalement, il posa sa main sur le plastron du plus jeune. Sa main de chair éprouvant le froid du métal. Dieu, comme il s'en voulait…

_ Ed…

_ Ça va, t'inquiète. Je me disais simplement…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Al savait pertinemment de quoi il en retournait. Il n'ajouta rien, cependant. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de plus, de toute façon ? Ses paroles réconfortantes n'atteignaient jamais Edward et ce dernier se flagellait fort bien sans son aide. Cet abruti niait tout besoin personnel, persuadé qu'Alphonse était plus important, qu'il ne méritait _rien_, quand son frère ne pouvait plus rien ressentir… Al aurait voulu lui mettre des tartes en même temps que le serrer contre lui et lui transmettre autant de chaleur humaine que possible. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il n'avait jamais été seul et que cette maudite décision, ils l'avaient prise à deux.

Qu'il était autant coupable qu'Edward d'avoir voulu ramener leur mère.

Alphonse regrettait, souvent. De n'avoir pu arrêter Ed avant que toute cette folie ne commence, de ne pas avoir su le retenir et s'être lui aussi prit à espérer que cela fonctionnerait. Qu'ils seraient plus forts que la mort.

Jamais il ne regrettait d'avoir été avec son frère ce jour, cependant. D'avoir dû donner son corps tout entier, pour permettre à Ed de rester. Qu'aurait-il réellement perdu, s'il avait été seul à tenter la transmutation sans son aide ? Alphonse aurait peut-être eu encore un corps mais plus de frère. Il pouvait supporter de vivre dans une armure pour le restant de ses jours, coupé de toutes sensations. Perdre Ed, en revanche, l'autre moitié de son tout ? Impossible.

Le silence s'étira, ni confortable, ni véritablement gênant. Simplement présent, chacun perdu dans la brume de ses pensées.

Alphonse finit par parler, doucement, afin de ne pas perturber son frère et relancer le compte à rebours de sa bombe.

_ Alors… ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

C'était la seule explication logique, et même si aborder la question maintenant qu'Edward était plus calme et posé, n'était pas forcément sans risques, Alphonse tenait à comprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans un état pareil. Et où était le Major Lewin, également. Parce qu'il ne se voyait vraiment pas devoir rentrer maintenant pour expliquer à Mustang que sa fille avait péri sous les coups de son frère et que ce dernier refusait de leur avouer où il avait enterrer le corps.

Peut-être pourrait-il donner à Edward l'opportunité de prendre un peu de recul et réfléchir posément ? Limiter les dégâts, à défaut de pouvoir parfaitement les éviter. Il était trop tard pour cela, visiblement, le mal avait été fait et des deux côtés.

Le blond soupira, se détournant légèrement et se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux.

_ Rien. J'ai juste… Je suis monté voir où elle en était et sur le chemin du retour, on s'est engueulé. C'est parti en couille, je lui ai parlé du dossier que j'avais lu à East City. Elle nous cache un truc, j'en suis certain. Et c'est quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que l'armée, ou elle, ou Mustang, veuille faire tampon et le camoufler.

Alphonse soupira, désespéré aux explications boiteuses de son frère. Il se retint de se frapper le front du plat de la main, de crainte d'envoyer voler sa tête à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Tu lui as parlé de ça ?

_ J'en avais pas l'intention ! Protesta immédiatement Edward, courroucé qu'on l'accuse d'avoir lancé l'alcool à bruler sur le feu. Mais c'est sortit au détour de la conversation, c'est tout !

_ Ed…

_ Franchement, tu aurais dû voir sa réaction, ça n'avait rien de normal ! Je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais ça relève clairement de la criminalité, à ce stade, c'est pas possible autrement ! Et excuse moi de m'inquiéter un peu de savoir avec qui on travaille ! J'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire égorger pendant la nuit.

Alphonse le laissa s'époumoner pendant de longues minutes, navré. Edward déblatérait mille et une hypothèses quant au « cas Helena », chacune plus farfelue que la précédente, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise finalement, devant le manque de réaction de son armure de frère.

_ Quoi ? T'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

_ Je crois surtout que vous êtes faits d'un même bois, tous les deux.

Comme il l'avait plus ou moins prévu, son aîné bondit sur ses pieds et ses grands chevaux, le visage empourpré par le début d'une nouvelle colère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Lui ? Semblable à cette salope de Lewin et son enfoiré de père ? Hors de question.

Al le prit de vitesse, coupant la vapeur avant que la cocotte ne se mette à siffler. Il en allait de la survie de chacun et de l'intégrité structurelle de l'immeuble, maintenant.

_ Laisse moi finir, avant de t'emporter comme la bourrique que tu es. Tu ne peux pas nier que nos situations sont assez similaires sur bien des points.

_ En quoi ? Parce qu'elle a un automail ? Parce qu'elle est orpheline ? Alchimiste d'Etat a un âge scandaleusement jeune ?!

_ Parce qu'elle a aussi un secret qu'elle préfère garder pour elle.

Pour le coup, Ed dut bien avouer que son petit frère candide et innocent lui avait royalement coupé la chique. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, se rendant compte qu'il s'était même levé sous le coup de l'énervement. Il soupira. Un secret, hein ? Vu sous cet angle, il devait reconnaitre que l'autre avait un peu raison et dans un sens, eux aussi pouvaient être des criminels recherchés. Le seul mérite d'Helena, dans cette satanée histoire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à percer le leur, même avec les évidences sous le nez.

Parce qu'encore une fois les Elric n'étaient pas d'un naturel discret

Alphonse observait attentivement Fullmetal passer par toute une palette de couleurs diverses et des expressions faciales très intéressantes, retraçant efficacement son chemin de pensés. Il était étonnant que le blond ne se soit pas rendu compte de tels points communs entre eux avant. Al supposait qu'il les avait remarqués, d'une certaine manière, mais avait refusé de les _voir. _

Prit entre leurs tirs croisés, cependant, Alphonse avait vu, lui et c'était sans doute l'une des raisons pour laquelle il appréciait autant la jeune femme. Parce qu'elle était comme Ed. Parce qu'ils étaient des enfants trop vite grandis, avec trop de poids sur les épaules, aînés de familles brisées —il n'était pas entièrement certain sur ce dernier point, mais Lewin avait parfois des attitudes qui ne trompaient pas son œil averti— des Alchimistes d'Etat lancés en pâture sur les champs de bataille qui ne les concernaient pas.

Il ignorait ce qu'Helena avait bien pu faire par le passé pour qu'un tel mystère —peut-être un peu inutilement entretenu, cela dit— plane sur sa personne. Mais il ne chercherait pas à le découvrir. Lewin, selon ses critères personnels, était une fille bien et peu importait l'avis d'Edward à ce sujet ; il était hors de question qu'ils prennent la poudre d'escampette et la laisse livrée à elle-même pour gérer toute la situation. Ils ne s'étaient jamais défilés, peu importe la difficulté de la mission, ils n'allaient certainement pas commencer maintenant. L'alchimie au service du peuple, tel était leur crédo. Quelle image donneraient-ils si les frères Elric, héros du peuple, décidaient de partir sur un coup de tête suite à un désaccord avec un collègue de travail ?

_ Tu devrais aller t'excuser.

_ Tu te fous de moi.

_ Je suis incroyablement sérieux. Regarde, c'est ma tête sérieuse.

_ C'est hors de question.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour recoller les morceaux, en tout cas.

_ Ca n'était pas mon intention. De toute façon, y a peu de chances pour que je lui adresse de nouveau la parole.

_ Tu n'as pas l'intention de partir, j'espère ? Parce que je ne te suivrais pas.

_ Quoi ? Attends, Al, je vais pas te laisser ici tout seul avec… Avec elle !

_ Alors ne pars pas. De toute façon, on sait très bien toi et moi que, même en conflit avec le major Lewin, tu ne laisserais pas ces pauvres jeunes filles et leurs familles sans réponse.

Ed le fixa un moment. Son frère avait raison, bien sûr. Sa colère pouvait être monstrueuse, dirigée vers une seule et même personne, il n'était pas assez sot pour foutre en l'air les espoirs de plusieurs dizaines de personnes simplement à cause de ses… sautes d'humeur.

Il détestait simplement quand Al avait raison. Il était l'aîné, il aurait dû avoir raison en tout temps et tous lieux, non ?

Un rien rageur, le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat de l'histoire connue ouvrit sa valise et sous le regard soulagé de son cadet, entreprit de remettre à leur place les affaires qu'il y avait fourré à la va-vite.

_ Ne va pas croire que j'ai pitié d'elle et que je vais faire des efforts la concernant, prévint-il néanmoins pour éviter toute fausse idée. Son ton, néanmoins, manquait un peu de consistance mais Alphonse n'en dit rien, hochant lentement sa grosse tête creuse.

_ Bien entendu, grand-frère. Je n'en attendais pas tant.

₪.₪.₪

Helena souffla un grand coup, fermant brièvement les yeux. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle espérait vaguement que cette journée n'avait pas vraiment eu lieu. Que lorsqu'elle soulèverait ses paupières trop lourdes, elle contemplerait le plafond craquelé de leur chambre d'hôtel, retrouverait son mal de crâne et de dos. Ou mieux, le plafond de sa propre chambre, tant qu'à faire. Et que ni elle, ni Fullmetal, n'en soient pratiquement venus aux mains en pleine rue.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient aussi compliquées lorsqu'elle était amenée à travailler avec d'autres personnes ? Helena admettait volontiers qu'elle ne se liait pas facilement d'amitié avec les premiers venus mais tout de même. Inspirer une telle animosité en si peu de temps, c'était un exploit qu'elle n'avait encore jamais réalisé.

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil et soupira de déception. Evidemment, tout ceci aurait été bien trop beau. A pas lourds, elle se dirigea vers les portes battantes de l'hôtel plongé dans le noir, espérant que l'accueil n'était pas encore fermé et qu'on pourrait lui fournir une clé de rechange —elle avait bêtement oublié la sienne ce matin— ou bien si une autre chambre ne s'était pas libérée entre temps, sait-on jamais.

Elle serait bonne pour crécher dehors, sinon. Elle n'imaginait pas vraiment Fullmetal très enclin à lui ouvrir et la laisser entrer sans rien dire. Helena n'était pas en mesure de son confronter encore une fois au jeune homme.

Après son altercation avec l'alchimiste et son appel précipité à Roy, Helena avait eu besoin de marcher. Parler à son père lui avait fait un bien fou, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, même si se savoir un rien dépendante de sa voix et du calme qu'il lui apportait l'agaçait quelque peu. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à calmer complètement ses nerfs et elle avait arpenté la ville sans autre bruit que celui de ses pas sur le pavé, et son cœur enfin tranquille.

Ses recherches et ses notes soigneusement rangées dans sa sacoche, elle avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches et avait bravé le froid pendant une heure ou deux, finissant par s'arrêter à un café encore ouvert pour grignoter un morceau avant de reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel. La soupe avait été fade et la viande, un rien filandreuse. Son estomac noué lui avait à peine permis d'ingurgiter tout le contenu de son assiette et c'était avec une boule au creux des entrailles qu'elle était retournée à l'auberge.

Si les Elric n'avaient pas vidé les lieux à cette heure, c'était un petit miracle ; mais elle voyait mal comment les aborder après son coup d'éclat avec l'aîné. Qu'avait-il dit à son frère ? Qu'allait-elle dire elle-même ? Devaient-ils s'ignorer et en rester là le temps que leur mission se termine ? En seraient-ils capables, d'ailleurs, compte tenu de leurs caractères respectifs…

Helena soupira, poussant la porte et pénétrant dans le hall désert et silencieux, qui prenait des allures de manoir hanté. L'accueil était fermé, bien entendu, pas de croquemort de l'autre côté du comptoir pour la renseigner et visiblement, l'éclairage était aussi en option dans cette petite partie du bâtiment. Se déplaçant à tâtons vers ce qu'elle se souvenait être les escaliers, Helena sentit la fatigue s'abattre d'autant plus durement sur ses épaules. Elle voulait dormir.

Occupée à essayer de ne pas se prendre un coin de porte ou se manger un mur, la jeune femme sursauta violemment lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre sur sa droite, bien trop fort dans le silence de l'hôtel. Oh putain.

Instinctivement, Helena pivota vers la source du bruit, les doigts tendus et sa main planant sur les cercles qu'elle avait gravés sur le métal de son auto-mail. Elle n'avait pas le temps de courir après ses mitaines et si jamais elle devait attaquer un fantôme, elle devait se montrer plus rapide que lui.

Le visage blafard du réceptionniste apparut au beau milieu de la noirceur, telle une tête flottante particulièrement repoussante. Helena baissa le bras, se frotta les yeux d'une main fatiguée. L'homme avança vers elle, les pas trainants, réajustant entre ses doigts la petite lampe à huile qui soulignait son menton aigu.

_ Vous rentrez tard.

_ J'en suis navrée. Est-ce que vous auriez une deuxième clé, pour ma chambre ? J'ai oublié la mienne à l'intérieur ce matin et…

_ Il n'y a qu'une clé par chambre. Vos amis devraient pouvoir vous ouvrir.

Helena en resta un instant pantoise. Les Elric étaient donc _encore_ ici ? Par quel miracle insensé ? Cela ne résolvait en rien son problème mais la nouvelle était plutôt encourageante, dans un sens. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas véritablement convaincue que réveiller Fullmetal à minuit moins dix soit une bonne manière de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

_ Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas non plus une autre chambre de libre pour moi, le temps d'une nuit.

_ Pleine saison.

Bien entendu. Elle était bonne pour dormir sur le palier.

_ D'accord. Je vous remercie.

_ La prochaine fois, revenez plus tôt. C'est dérangeant, d'entendre du bruit la nuit.

Helena le salua, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop ironique et monta les marches aussi légèrement et silencieusement que possible. Elle avait encore un mince espoir que les frères Elric lui aient laissé un accès à leur suite. Devant la porte, elle hésita même à tambouriner bêtement, le temps que l'un d'entre eux ne vienne lui ouvrir. Alphonse ne dormait pas, après tout… Et puis merde, elle avait payé pour cet endroit, elle aussi. A moins qu'un peu d'alchimie ne lui ouvre les portes de la pièce. Elle n'était pas particulièrement douée pour ce genre de transmutation, s'étant très vite spécialisée mais un cercle basique et quelques formules devraient faire l'affaire.

Optant pour la deuxième option, Helena s'accroupit à la hauteur de la serrure, qu'elle voyait luire dans l'obscurité et chercha dans sa mémoire ses vieilles leçons. Pour tout avouer, l'alchimie avait toujours été davantage un passe-temps qu'une véritable vocation. Entrer dans l'armée avait été secondaire, et essentiellement pour son père plus que pour elle-même. Pour tenter de l'épauler dans ce rêve un rien puéril, qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Roy avait fait tout son possible pour lui enseigner les bases et elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres maitres que lui, mais la pédagogie n'avait jamais été son fort et la plupart de ses connaissances lui venaient des livres et de sa propre compréhension de cette étrange science.

S'appuyant contre la porte, elle fit jouer un instant le loquet afin de déterminer quel type de cercle il lui faudrait utiliser pour forcer tout ça. A sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit, la laissant presque s'étaler en avant et Helena ne se rattrapa que par pur réflexe.

Ils avaient laissé la porte ouverte.

Cela n'aurait pas dû la toucher autant, mais elle l'était. Et le canapé n'attendait qu'elle.

Entrant à petits pas, Helena referma dans son dos sans faire le moindre bruit, s'avançant lentement vers le centre du salon en priant une fois de plus pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quoique ce soit.

Bien évidemment, un miracle ne pouvait arriver qu'une fois et le coin du meuble rencontra glorieusement son genou, lui tirant un gémissement douloureux.

'_Fils de pu— !'_

Un bruit feutré retentit un peu plus loin dans la suite, la figeant sur place. Elle avait eu son lot de visiteur nocturne, vraiment et elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si Fullmetal se levait au beau milieu de la nuit, à cause du raffut qu'elle avait fait contre sa volonté. Elle n'était pas convaincue que le cadet serait en mesure de retenir sa furie de frère. Peut-être même qu'il joindrait ses efforts à ceux de son aîné, d'ailleurs…

Eurus parvint finalement au bout de son périple et s'affala sur la surface molle avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle était cassée, ne désirant rien de plus que de se blottir sous ses couvertures, même si les ressorts du canapé lui rentraient dans le dos. Retirant ses bottes boueuses, elle laissa tomber ses notes sur la table basse qui avait tenté de l'estropier et s'enroula dans le plaid miteux sur le dossier du divan, ne prenant pas même le soin de se changer. Allez jusqu'à la salle de bain était une mission suicide, à ce stade. Elle verrait cela demain.

Pour une fois, Helena ne prit que quelques minutes pour s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves, réprimant tant bien que mal une toux grasse et désagréable.

₪.₪.₪

Alphonse jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet, puis sur son frère, dont il ne voyait que la crinière blonde et emmêlée émerger d'entre les draps. Un sourire mental illumina ses traits rigides et il se leva doucement, s'arrêtant à chaque grincement susceptible d'éveiller sa petite teigne.

Depuis que son frère lui était revenu, ils n'avaient plus bougé de l'hôtel et de leur chambre. Edward n'était redescendu que pour diner avant de remonter dare-dare et se plonger dans une étude frénétique sur la Pierre philosophale. Il aurait bien voulu se pencher sur les notes et les découvertes d'Eurus, mais la jeune femme n'était pas rentrée et même si Ed se réjouissait du fait de ne pas avoir à la côtoyer dans l'immédiat, une part de lui était vaguement inquiète de ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer.

Etait-elle revenue au commissariat pour reprendre son travail ? Clairement, elle n'avait pas quitté la ville, déterminée à poursuivre leur enquête et la mener à bien. Alors où avait-elle passée la soirée ? Peut-être chez Landers, allez savoir. Mais si cela lui permettait d'avoir la chambre pour lui seul, Ed était partant.

Alphonse, pour sa part et après s'être assuré que oui, son frère avait bien laissé l'alchimiste en vie, était persuadé que Helena repasserait par l'hôtel dans la discrétion la plus totale, avant de repartir aussi sec pour poursuivre ses investigations.

Debout devant le canapé du salon, il distinguait sa forme endormie grâce au clair de lune qui entrait dans la pièce et pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu raison. Aussi têtue et bornée que son cher frère.

L'armure resta un moment à la regarder, figure immuable et silencieuse. Ça n'avait rien de choquant, tout du moins à ses yeux : il avait passé suffisamment de nuits à veiller sur Edward pour lutter contre la solitude, à tel point que cela était devenue presque comme une seconde nature. Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain de la réaction qu'aurait Eurus si elle venait à se réveiller maintenant mais… Il pourrait peut-être jouer la carte du « je viens d'arriver, je le jure » ?

Tout comme Edward, Helena n'avait pas le sommeil serein. Elle se tournait et se retournait, des mimiques et des grimaces s'inscrivant parfois sur ses traits marqués par les nuits blanches à répétition, passées à lutter contre les cauchemars. Alphonse eut envie de la secouer afin de la réveiller et la tirer de son enfer personnel. Mais il avait l'expérience d'Edward. Et le jeune homme pouvait se montrer violent, si on le sortait trop brutalement de ses songes embrumés. Par ailleurs, il avait la chance de pouvoir _discuter_ avec son frère —lui tirer les vers du nez était plus approprié— mais rien n'était moins sûr avec Helena.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il aurait aimé que Eurus s'ouvre davantage à eux, mais avait conscience qu'avec les récentes évolutions, elle n'était foutrement pas prête pour partager quoique ce soit. Ed et son impulsivité, vraiment…

Remettant soigneusement la couverture sur les épaules de l'alchimiste, Alphonse se détourna et retourna silencieusement dans la chambre. Demain, il le pressentait, le canapé serait vide et Ed ne saurait rien de sa venue. Et en l'état actuel des choses, c'était peut-être le meilleur scénario qu'ils pouvaient espérer.

* * *

[1] Désolée.

Des cookies pour une review, garantis sans microbes? A samedi prochain les petits loups/


	14. Boum, quand notre coeur fait boum

_ Al.

Silence, un rien obstiné.

_ Al.

Il ne répondrait pas.

_ Alphonse Elric. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Houlà. On passait directement aux noms complets alors. L'interpelé consentit finalement à se redresser de son assise, levant un sourcil mental à l'adresse de son frère qui le toisait à quelques pas, les mains sur les hanches. Edward se tenait debout devant la table basse, agitant à son attention une liasse de papiers jusque-là soigneusement empilés sur le meuble.

L'armure aurait dû prendre les paris hier soir. Lorsqu'il s'était levé aux aurores pour prévenir les cuisines de débuter la préparation d'un repas copieux pour son goinfre de frère, il avait constaté, non sans une certaine amertume, que le salon était vide. Eurus devait avoir quitté les lieux relativement tôt et avec une discrétion exemplaire car il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir. Alphonse aurait aimé pouvoir s'expliquer calmement avec elle, excuser le comportement de son frère —parce que jamais Ed ne le ferait de lui-même— mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. Toutefois, elle ne pourrait pas les éviter pour toujours et devrait bien les confronter à un moment ou un autre, si elle souhaitait faire avancer l'enquête.

_ Je n'en sais rien, Ed, répondit-il en reposant son livre. C'était déjà là lorsque je me suis levé ce matin. Tu as peut-être oublié de ranger quelque chose hier soir.

L'autre plissa les yeux, un brin mauvais et n'appréciant qu'à moitié le petit jeu de son frère. Il n'était pas dupe : il savait reconnaitre l'écriture penchée de Lewin.

_ Eurus est revenue ici, pas vrai ?

_ Elle n'allait pas coucher dehors. Enfin, je suis rassuré de voir qu'elle était en vie encore ce matin, visiblement.

Edward laissa échapper un curieux sifflement agacé, s'affalant sans grâce sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. L'humidité et les températures peu clémentes de la région commençaient à jouer sur ses nerfs artificiels — ses nerfs tout court, d'ailleurs— et rendaient ses prothèses un rien douloureuses. Winry avait clairement fait du bon travail mais il ne manquerait pas de lui faire gentiment remarquer qu'elle avait encore une petite marge de progression. Restait à lui faire comprendre cela avec autant de tact que possible pour éviter la commotion cérébrale.

Mais au moins, sa mécanicienne avait fait de son mieux et plus encore, pour lui éviter de souffrir inutilement. Bien malgré lui, l'alchimiste songea à Eurus qui devait, à moins erreur de sa part, crapahuter quelque part dans le vent avec sa greffe déglinguée. Tout comme Al et les Rockbell, il s'était grandement étonné en la voyant à découvert, la première fois. Pourquoi se borner à conserver une telle épave au bras ? Les automails étaient conçus pour remplacer les membres originaux, censés s'y substituer avec autant de perfection que possible, tant pour le confort du porteur, que sa mobilité. Ça n'était clairement pas une question d'argent —il ne fallait pas se mentir, les bonnes greffes coutaient chères, même pour le commun des mortels. Eurus était militaire, Alchimiste d'Etat, de surcroit et la fille du Colonel Mustang. Si lui-même n'avait pas à rougir du salaire qu'il se mettait tranquillement de côté, il était persuadé que la solde de Lewin était supérieure à la sienne et qu'elle n'aurait eu besoin que de quelques mots savamment glissés, à droite, à gauche, pour faire intervenir les meilleurs mécaniciens de la ville.

Renonçant à chercher les raisons qui poussaient sa collègue à se coltiner un automail en piteux état —et encore, Pinako l'avait très sérieusement retapé— Edward reporta son attention sur son petit frère. Innocent au possible, ce traitre c'était bien gardé de lui dire qu'Helena était effectivement revenue pointer le bout de son nez. Quelque part, il était un brin impressionné de ne pas l'avoir entendu rentrer. D'un autre, il s'agaçait de ne pas avoir pu la confronter en bonne et due forme pour remettre les choses à plat. Et devant témoin, qui plus est.

_ Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, aujourd'hui ? demanda son cadet, mine de rien, alors que l'autre continuait à ronchonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

Edward se redressa, passant une main dans sa frange. Il avait rejeté les notes d'Eurus sur la table sans plus y prêter attention. La veille, il avait seulement eu le temps d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil mais cela avait été suffisant pour comprendre que le travail effectué était remarquable. Simple mais efficace, Eurus n'avait pas usurpé son titre ni ses fonctions. Et cela lui arrachait royalement la gueule de l'admettre.

Désabusé, il étala les feuilles sur la table. L'écriture d'Eurus était penchée, presque malhabile et certains mots lui échappaient complètement, visiblement écrits dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle avait compilé toutes les informations qu'ils avaient en leur possession pour dresser un immense portrait global et Edward n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'aller punaiser la carte de la région au mur, et tenter de reproduire ce qu'il avait vu la veille sur le sol du bureau de Landers.

Silencieux, Alphonse le laissa faire, l'observant simplement du coin de l'œil et posant une ou deux questions de temps à autre. Rassemblant leurs propres découvertes, il ajouta le tout aux informations déjà placardées au mur et Edward clôtura d'un post-it jaune vif où il avait gribouillé un simple « visite de Mme Ackermann, raison ? ». Parce qu'on lui coupe l'autre bras si l'attitude de la femme du maire n'avait pas paru suspecte. Ça n'était sans doute pas grand-chose —peut-être une aventure, comme il l'avait suggéré, avec ses gros sabots— mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se montrer vigilant.

Contemplant son œuvre —dont il n'était pas peu fier, il fallait l'avouer. Eurus était douée mais lui aussi pouvait être organisé !— Edward recula d'un pas, contemplant cet étrange tableau mural. Alphonse à ses côtés, ils restèrent un instant silencieux, chacun méditant dans son coin avant que l'armure ne pointe du doigt la masse sombre de la montagne.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?

_ « Mines », traduisit Ed, avec le simple souvenir de sa conversation de la veille. L'inspecteur disait qu'elles avaient fermé suite à des incidents et des éboulements.

_ D'accord… Et… Quand est-ce que les disparitions ont commencé ?

_ Après. J'y ai pensé, moi aussi. Landers prétend que la seule entrée possible a été condamnée, et qu'elle est surveillée. Mais il a parlé de l'existence de certains puits…

_ Tu crois que les jeunes filles pourraient être retenues quelque part sous terre ?

_ Possible. Mais il nous faudrait des dizaines d'hommes pour fouiller les galeries, à ce stade. Et je ne suis pas sûr que les gens du coin soient bien enclins à remettre les pieds là-bas.

_ Ca vaudrait quand même peut-être le coup d'aller voir, tu ne crois pas ? Juste pour inspecter les environs. Nous avons demandé à voir les granges et les fermes hier, et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Cet endroit est le lieu plus qu'idéal pour cacher des gens en si grand nombre, sans que personne ne le soupçonne.

_ Ouais… de toute façon, c'est pas comme si on avait mieux à faire. Prends tes affaires, on va aller miner.

₪.₪.₪

_ Je suis navré, mademoiselle, mais l'accès n'est autorisé qu'au personnel et aux travailleurs. Ou bien si vous avez un laissez-passer signé par le maire.

Helena se pinça l'arête du nez, les doigts tambourinant sur le volant de sa voiture. Elle se demandait ce qui la frustrait le plus. Avoir dû batailler ferme pour trouver un itinéraire précis jusqu'à la montagne ou bien expliquer à cet homme borné qu'elle était Alchimiste d'Etat et qu'elle avait _besoin_ d'accéder à ce foutu site minier.

L'entrée de l'exploitation se situait à flanc de montagne, à une centaine de mètres un peu plus en avant de la route qu'elle avait laborieusement suivie sur plusieurs kilomètres. Le chemin serpentait entre les arbres et les rochers, composé de virage en tête d'épingle qui l'avaient forcée à ralentir l'allure et lui avaient presque donné la nausée. Elle était certaine d'avoir passé la moitié du trajet à prier pour que rien ne lâche sur ce foutu tacot, et qu'elle ne soit contrainte de terminer à pied. Ou bien de sombrer dans le vide, au choix.

Mustang lui avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer lorsqu'elle était un peu plus jeune —et même encore maintenant, il ne se privait jamais vraiment pour lui faire une remarque à ce sujet— qu'elle n'avait pas la conduite la plus souple du pays, loin s'en fallait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il lui semblait que le monde technologique et mécanique la haïssait au plus haut point. Que ce soit une simple machine à café —qu'elle avait finalement réussi à dompter, après bien des années de lutte— ou bien comment conduire une voiture. L'apprentissage avait été long et délicat, Roy avait jeté l'éponge très tôt, trop impatient et pas assez pédagogue, laissant le soin à Havoc de prendre le relai. Une erreur stratégique, peut-être, le blond n'était pas non plus le plus doux des conducteurs et lui aussi avait été prêt à tordre le cou de sa jeune élève. Mustang, pour sa part, avait depuis longtemps arrêté de l'envoyer même à la photocopieuse : neuf fois sur dix, le dispositif et Helena ne s'en sortaient pas indemnes.

Monter jusqu'à la mine avait donc été un combat et voilà qu'à quelques minutes à peine de son arrivée, on lui barrait le passage et refusait l'accès pourtant bien mérité.

_ Ecoutez, monsieur.

On lui avait appris à rester polie en toutes circonstances. Ferme, mais polie, c'était la clé pour se faire entendre et respecter. Mais sa patience arrivait elle aussi au bout de ses limites et Helena estimait ne pas avoir plus de temps que ça à perdre.

_ Je suis Alchimiste d'Etat —elle sortit sa montre en guise de preuve supplémentaire— J'ai été envoyée ici pour résoudre cette affaire de disparitions. Le maire est au courant de mes allées et venues, l'inspecteur Landers également. Si vous avez du temps à perdre, appelez les pour obtenir vos confirmations et vos documents mais moi, je dois passer pour espérer retrouver ces jeunes filles en vie.

_ Mais les mines ont été fermées par décret… Je ne peux pas vous laisser passer comme ça, c'est le protocole.

Son protocole, elle le lui aurait fourré bien profond dans le—

Helena se mordit la langue pour ne pas proférer des obscénités plus grosses qu'elle et risquer de braquer encore davantage l'homme qui refusait de lever la barrière de sécurité pour faire passer son véhicule. En soi, il ne lui aurait pas fallu grand-chose pour l'anéantir, cette foutue poutrelle en bois. Un cercle alchimique et le tour aurait été joué. Mais elle avait vu le fusil, posé négligemment dans un coin de la petite guérite de l'homme et même un nigaud aurait été capable de la toucher à cette distance. Pas de risques inutiles, surtout pour une histoire aussi stupide que celle-ci.

Un bref instant, elle pesa le pour et le contre de faire demi-tour, redescendre et contourner le gêneur en passant par des petits sentiers entre les arbres. Ce serait toujours une perte de temps moins conséquente que de descendre en ville, frapper à la porte du maire et obtenir sa foutue autorisation.

Mais les habitants étaient déjà si méfiants, si renfermés et ne désiraient pas parler aux alchimistes qui avaient brutalement envahit leur ville de leur présence et de leurs questions…

Peut-être pouvait-elle appeler l'hôtel et espérer que les Elric iraient faire la commission pour elle et la rejoindre avec un dossier en béton pour leur garantir un accès aussi illimité que possible ? Elle était partie tôt, le matin même, sans prendre la peine de les réveiller car persuadée qu'elle n'aurait obtenu que des cris et des insultes —ou un silence froid, éventuellement— et elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter celle de Fullmetal.

Mais elle n'allait sans doute pas avoir le choix.

Arrêtant le moteur de son véhicule, elle sortit. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le gardien se raidir, sa main planant sur le côté de sa ceinture où il détenait une matraque noire. Beaucoup de précautions, pour un homme qui devait se contenter de surveiller un accès supposément fermé au public, vraiment. Landers avait parlé d'équipes affectées à la réouverture des mines mais de là où elle se trouvait, elle n'entendait ni la rumeur des hommes ou des machines. Le coin était désespérément désert et cet homme était seul à veiller sur elle ne savait trop quoi.

Helena était d'une nature d'ordinaire douce et compréhensive. Elle avait vu trop de violence inutile dans sa vie pour se transformer elle-même en bourreau quand cela n'était pas nécessaire —elle ne se voilait pas la face non plus : elle était dans l'armée et ils étaient des armes avant d'être des humains— et préférait régler les conflits par la parole et la négociation.

Cependant, lorsque sa patience était à bout, que le vent soufflait froidement sur sa nuque et que ses poumons criaient grâce, encrassés par la maladie et un rhume qui se promettait d'être prodigieusement virulent, il arrivait que les vannes de son self-control se brisent. Il n'était jamais bien conseillé de rester dans ses environs proches, dans ces cas-là.

En un pas, elle fut sur l'homme qui, malgré son courage stupide et son besoin de se protéger de la furie vengeresse qui venait vers lui, n'eut pas le temps de brandir sa matraque. Le saisissant par le col de sa chemise avec fermeté, elle le malmena quelque peu, le faisant reculer d'un ou deux pas. Elle l'entendit réprimer un cri de stupeur et un halètement terrifié, alors que ses yeux subitement exorbités se braquaient sur elle. Elle ne lui ferait pas le moindre mal mais ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait.

Helena le laissa reconsidérer la situation quelques secondes avant de parler.

_ Je n'aime pas me répéter. Je vais donc être aussi claire que possible, en espérant que cela soit la dernière fois que nous nous adressions la parole à ce sujet. Vous allez m'ouvrir cette barrière sur le champ, de votre plein gré, parce que je vous le demande le plus gentiment possible. Et cela vous permettra très certainement de travailler encore demain.

La jeune femme appuya ses dires plats d'une pression supplémentaire autour de son vêtement et elle eut la grande satisfaction de le voir déglutir bruyamment. N'obtenant toutefois pas de réponse suffisamment rapidement à son goût, elle le secoua légèrement pour capter l'attention de son regard fuyant. Son glapissement avait un côté très satisfaisant.

_ T-tout de suite, mademoiselle ! Mais reposez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Le sourire d'Eurus s'élargit, trop affable pour être parfaitement sincère mais elle accéda sans mal à la requête du malheureux, qui retrouva le plancher des vaches en tremblant des genoux. L'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil effrayé et s'empressa de retourner dans sa guérite pour lui donner accès au site. Remontant dans sa voiture, Helena le salua d'un signe de main amical et engagea le véhicule sur le reste de la route cahoteuse.

Au volant, elle se sentit vaguement coupable en le voyant la suivre du regard depuis le rétroviseur intérieur. Enfant, elle avait été victime de ce genre de saute d'humeur, Roy généralement présent pour l'apaiser et lui apprendre à se contrôler. Il lui renvoyait alors une image d'elle-même si floue et honteuse qu'elle s'arrêtait aussitôt, mortifiée de le voir si déçu. Elle n'avait jamais été une enfant facile, et bien qu'ayant longtemps prétendu qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller sans son aide, sa crainte de le voir lui aussi tourner les talons et l'abandonner avait toujours efficacement tempéré ses ardeurs.

Aujourd'hui, à presque 20 ans, elle se retrouvait encore dans cette étrange position à faire des caprices d'enfant parce que les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Et sa perte de contrôle, bien que minime, avait été si rapide, qu'elle s'en inquiétait presque. Les derniers jours avaient été rudes, certes. Mais elle avait connu _bien_ pire que cela.

Garant finalement la voiture dans un coin dégagé, près d'une lourde foreuse à l'arrêt, Helena descendit et se saisit de sa sacoche, se retournant vers la bouche béante des mines.

Elle se figea.

Devant elle s'ouvrait la gueule noire et suffocante des mines de Yadrov. Des barrières avaient été montées pour en restreindre l'accès, des outils gisant de ci, de là, au milieu des traces de bottes et de la faible activité qui régnait sur le site. Des gravats s'amoncelaient un peu loin, acheminés au moyen de longs rails de fer qui disparaissaient dans les entrailles de la montagne, avalés sans hésitation par la profondeur des mines.

Elle allait devoir rentrer là-dedans.

Helena serra les mains sur la lanière de sa sacoche, les paumes moites. Debout devant l'entrée, elle se sentait soudainement _petite_, écrasée par la masse de la montagne qui la surplombait et elle en était presque certaine : un monstre devait dormir, là-bas. Et elle s'apprêtait à marcher dans son antre.

_ _T__iṭṭu__ …._[1]

Déglutissant bruyamment, l'Alchimiste resta à la lisière de la mine, cherchant de quoi s'éclairer. Il était hors de question qu'elle foute les pieds là-dedans à l'aveuglette. Non seulement l'intégrité structurelle pouvait être compromise et elle voulait savoir où elle mettait les pieds, mais en plus, les mines étaient réputées pour être un vrai labyrinthe.

Elle détestait ça. Elle détestait le noir qui cherchait à l'attirer entre ses griffes, la moiteur qui s'en dégageait. Le sentiment d'oppression qui noyait ses poumons et pesait sur ses épaules. Helena avait toujours abhorré les espaces clos, les foules immenses où personne n'avait conscience de son voisin, les corps pressés les uns contre les autres.

L'alchimiste se secoua. Posée sur un petit wagonnet empli de caillasses, elle dénicha une vieille lanterne à pétrole, heureusement encore pleine, qu'elle s'empressa d'allumer et de brandir devant elle tel un étendard.

Elle avait fait trois pas. Trois foutus pas et elle sentait déjà la sueur lui dégouliner dans le creux de la nuque et le long du dos. Putain de merde… Elle allait bien réussir à se maitriser, nom de dieu ! Elle avait vécu des situations bien plus compliquées et difficiles que celle-ci, merde !

Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû confier cette tâche aux frères Elric, tout compte fait…

Helena avança à petits pas, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. Elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin dans les mines, et ne le souhaitait pas particulièrement, cela dit. Selon ses informations, seule la galerie principale avait été _un peu_ remise en état et pour être parfaitement honnête, les lourds étais de métal qui soutenaient la voute ne lui inspiraient pas une entière confiance. De plus, il était presque impossible de se déplacer dans cet enfer suintant sans une carte adéquate, ou bien maitriser les repaires posés là par les mineurs et Helena n'avait ni la première, ni les connaissances nécessaires pour déchiffrer les seconds.

Les mines de Yadrov abritaient un métal ferreur relativement prisé des fabricants d'auto-mail, et dont les habitant avaient fait commerce avec les villes voisines durant des années, acheminant même leurs marchandises jusqu'à North-City. Constituant l'activité principale du coin, sa fermeture avait eu un impact plus que conséquent sur les conditions de vie des habitants. Ces derniers, toutefois, avaient creusé avec trop d'avidité et la roche leur avait rendu la monnaie de leur pièce de la plus cruelle des manières.

Le pied d'Helena buta dans un câble épais, la jeune femme lâchant un juron qui se perdit en écho le long des murs taillés. L'air été froid, étrangement sec —elle était sous terre— et la jeune femme sentit un frisson d'angoisse remonter le long de son échine. Le silence était lourd, tel du plomb et goutait la pourriture. Elle se serait cru dans un tombeau et voulait faire demi-tour aussi vite que possible.

Malheureusement, elle était venue ici en quête de réponses et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force d'y revenir une autre fois. Et elle était une Mustang. Elle avait suffisamment de tripes pour affronter cette épreuve, que diable !

Carrant les épaules, Helena focalisa toute son attention sur ses alentours, à la recherche du moindre indice, du moindre soupçon de piste. Ces mines étaient une aubaine pour qui voulait opérer dans le secret et à la barbe de tous. Il n'aurait fallu que d'une petite galerie, ou bien d'une plus large grotte, pour venir y cacher un trésor. Sans un plan particulièrement bien détaillé, il aurait été impossible de tomber dessus autrement que par hasard.

_« Il nous faudrait… un espèce de système. Pour sonder la roche, mettre à jour toutes les galeries qui existent. Je me demande si l'Alchimie pourrait permettre une telle chose… Je devrais soumettre l'idée au Fullmetal, je suis certaine que ça lui plairait, un projet pareil. »_

Un rien ragaillardie par ses pensées plus positives, Helena pénétra plus profondément sous terre, suivant les rails et les câbles acheminant l'énergie nécessaire pour faire fonctionner les machines de terrassement. Après une centaine de mètres de marche, passés dans le noir complet, si ce n'était pour sa lanterne qui étincelait d'une lueur dorée, tel un phare au milieu de la nuit, la jeune femme atteignit un amoncellement de gravats. Là se terminait donc le chemin principal, mais ses mains, qui avaient parcouru les murs de roche durant une grande partie du trajet, avaient noté quelques bouches latérales qui semblaient elles aussi un peu plus dégagées.

Elle pouvait revenir sur ses pas et les inspecter plus en détail, bien sûr, comme elle venait de le faire autour des machines et des wagonnets retournés et poussés sur le côté. Mais si jamais ces venelles s'enfonçaient plus en aval, que pourrait-elle donc faire, seule et sans aide ? N'importe qui aurait pu se cacher dans les ténèbres, se terrer dans un coin et elle aurait pu passer à côté sans même le remarquer. Pourquoi avait-elle cru qu'elle trouverait quelque chose en venant ici ? Même avec une armada de militaires dans son sillage et un endroit en parfait état, il aurait fallu des jours pour envisager une traque d'une telle envergure. Seule, elle était inutile.

_ Quelle conne, parfois…

Trop concentrée sur son besoin de sortir de l'hôtel et de ne pas se confronter à Fullmetal, elle s'était précipitée ici sans réfléchir. Une perte de temps et d'énergie, qu'elle aurait pu passer à ses études et ses notes, plutôt qu'à arpenter ces boyaux sombres et glauques au possible.

Helena s'arrêta dans ses fouilles stériles, soupirant lourdement. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, autant faire demi-tour et affronter le regard et le caractère du jeune blond. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à une trêve et un début d'entente, après tout.

Levant sa lanterne aussi haut que possible, Eurus reprit sa marche, rassurée de voir se dessiner, au loin, cette petite ouverture salvatrice et sa bienheureuse lumière. Elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps à remonter la légère pente et retrouver l'air frais. D'autant que l'homme de garde avait sans doute dû prévenir d'éventuels supérieurs de son « intrusion » et il n'était pas impossible qu'elle soit attendue à la sortie.

Ou bien le pauvre piquerait une crise de nerf s'il ne la voyait pas ressortir rapidement.

₪.₪.₪

_ Merde, j'en peux plus.

Alphonse s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, se tournant à demi vers son frère, plié en deux à quelques pas derrière lui et qui peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Evidemment, pour lui, la montée de ce sentier de terre batture était loin d'être une partie de plaisir et c'était dans ces rares moment où Alphonse était heureux de sa condition d'armure. Pas de souffle court, pas de crampes ni de douleur. Aucune fatigue. Il lui arrivait parfois d'oublier qu'Edward, lui, n'était pas dépourvu de sensation.

Il redescendit ses quelques mètres d'avance, s'arrêtant au niveau de son aîné en sueur et suffoquant. Les mains sur les genoux et le dos vouté, le visage du jeune homme était devenu presque aussi rouge que son manteau. Edward Elric ouvrait la bouche dans l'espoir d'aspirer le plus d'air possible pour combler ses poumons agonisants mais rien n'y faisait. La montée n'était pas dure, en soi. Mais incroyablement longue et traitre. Al et lui avaient pourtant l'habitude de vadrouiller un peu partout et de marcher parfois plusieurs heures d'affilées mais la montagne avait cette sale particularité à vous faire croire que votre objectif était là, tout proche.

Alors qu'il était loin, bien plus loin que prévu. Il détestait la montagne avec une passion féroce.

Il n'était pas encore midi mais le blond mourait de faim et de soif. Comme il avait cru en finir relativement avec ça, il n'avait rien emporté avec lui —grave erreur ! — et souffrait maintenant de cet oubli.

_ Ed, est-ce que ça va ?

_ Je vais… juste… Mourir. Là, laisse-moi ici, je vais décéder en paix, ahana le plus vieux alors que son jeune frère se penchait vers lui, inquiet autant que désabusé face à son ton dramatique.

Plein de sollicitude, il posa une lourde main réconfortante sur son épaule. Sous le nouveau poids, Edward s'affaissa légèrement vers l'avant puis gémit sourdement avant de se redresser. Si son petit frère pouvait le faire, hors de question qu'il soit lui aussi à la traine.

Sitôt les notes de Eurus réorganisées dans leur salon, et ses réflexions faites à ce sujet, Edward avait entrainé son cadet à sa suite pour se diriger vers les mines et les inspecter. A défaut de savoir ce que faisait l'alchimiste du vent, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien enquêter de leur côté. Chaque seconde de gagnée était inestimable et les rapprochait de leur départ imminent.

Ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise de constater en sortant sur le parvis de l'hôtel que leur véhicule avait disparu. Clairement, Eurus l'avait empruntée sans rien leur dire pour aller dieu seul savait où et même si aucun des frères Elric ne savaient vraiment conduire, cela l'agaçait profondément. Juste par principe.

_Tu veux que je te porte ?

Edward releva si brutalement la tête qu'il s'en fit mal au cou et manqua même de se prendre le plastron de son frère. Il lui fait les yeux ronds. D'accord, il était un peu fatigué mais pas au point de se faire porter comme un môme de 5 ans incapable de faire deux mètres sans brailler qu'il avait mal aux pieds. Il avait sa fierté, tout de même !

_ Tu me fais ça et je te jure que je te renie.

Alphonse haussa les épaules, n'insistant pas davantage. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir que celui-ci était prêt à crever dans l'honneur plutôt que de paraitre faible devant lui. Une chose incompréhensible pour Al, qui préfèrerait largement que son frère soit bien vivant. Mais allez lutter contre le caractère d'un Elric…

Au prix de bien des efforts, de jurons et autres soupirs, les deux frères atteignirent finalement la lisière de la forêt et leur objectif. Edward, n'y tenant plus, se laissa tomber sur le bord du chemin en poussant un râle des plus significatifs et disgracieux. A priori, les problèmes de fierté personnelle étaient très sélectif et s'affaler comme une loque le long de la route n'en faisant pas partie. Alphonse attendit patiemment que l'autre se relève, lui laissant le temps de reprendre son souffle et un peu de dignité. Même s'il n'y avait pas d'autre témoin que lui dans le coin.

Une guérite de bois solitaire se dressait un peu plus loin sur la route, flanquée d'une barrière rayée. Devant la porte, un homme nerveux faisait les cents pas, le fil de son téléphone sortant depuis l'ouverture et Alphonse fronça un sourcil mental. Il s'était attendu à un peu plus de monde aux alentours, pour tout avouer. Il avait cru comprendre que malgré leur fermeture, les mines étaient tout de même sujettes à divers travaux de rénovation. Pourtant, les machines étaient silencieuses, la carrière, désertique.

Si ce n'était pour cet homme qui gesticulait à grand renfort de gestes secs, la voix partant dans les aigus. Edward se redressa, assis sans grâce dans la poussière et l'observa un instant avant de se relever tout à fait.

_ Quelque chose me dit qu'on n'est pas les seuls à être venus ce matin.

_ Le major Lewin ?

_ Qui d'autre ? Allez, viens. Allons voir.

Les deux frères remontèrent le chemin jusqu'à attendre le petit homme nerveux qui se figea dans ses mouvements et les fixa, les yeux exorbités. Il avait pâli brusquement, mais Edward pouvait le comprendre : l'armure d'Alphonse était relativement impressionnante. Cela dit, personne n'avait encore jamais fait le moindre malaise à sa vue, d'ordinaire, les gens étaient intrigués plus qu'autre chose. L'homme, lui, semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

L'Alchimiste d'Etat vint jusqu'à lui, la personne à l'autre bout du fil ne cessant d'appeler son collègue, en vain, car le combiné pendait inutilement dans sa main très certainement moite.

_ Bonjour, hasarda Edward d'une voix interrogative. Son vis-à-vis se crispa, rentrant le cou dans les épaules comme s'il craignait qu'on ne lui saute à la gorge. Il n'avait pas quitté Alphonse des yeux qui, habitué, était resté quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

_ Votre amie est déjà à l'intérieur, balbutia-t-il, le teint maintenant verdâtre. Vous pouvez y aller, vous pouvez y aller mais normalement, les mines sont fermées et—

Il se précipita vers sa guérite, comme pour se protéger d'une attaque qui ne viendrait pourtant pas et manqua de s'emmêler les pinceaux dans le câble de son téléphone beaucoup trop long.

_ Eh. Eh, calmez-vous, je vais pas vous manger. J'ai pris mon petit dej' avant de partir. C'est quoi cette histoire, au juste ? Qui est déjà à l'intérieur ?

L'homme stoppa net ses mouvements sous l'avalanche de questions, toisant l'adolescent comme s'il était fou. Ouvrant la bouche une ou deux fois dans l'imitation parfaite du poisson rouge, il finit par retrouver la parole et pointa du pouce la pente qui menait aux mines.

_ Eh bien, je … Enfin, vous êtes avec la fille, non ? La jeune femme un peu…

Dans un geste fort éloquent, qui fit grincer des dents les frères Elric, l'homme se passa une main devant le visage en un rapide aller-retour. Ed pouvait ne pas apprécier particulièrement Eurus, mais ça…

_ Ouais, le coupa-t-il un peu férocement. La fille un peu _comme ça_. Elle est où ? Dans les mines ?

_ O-oui. Oui, elle a insisté pour entrer. Elle disait être Alchimiste d'Etat, mais… Enfin, elle avait une montre, d'accord, mais je—

_ Ok. Arrêtez-vous là. J'ai une montre, aussi, et je veux passer. Pour faire bonne mesure, Ed sortit l'objet de sa poche et l'agita sous le nez du gardien. Si vous voulez des autorisations, ou ce genre de conneries, vous pouvez appeler le maire, on vient enquêter à sa demande. Et si jamais vous avez encore de doutes sur notre grade, vous appelez le QG militaire de l'Est et vous demandez après le Colonel Mustang. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Edward passa sans ménagement sous la barrière, Alphonse le suivant en contournant car même s'il avait été doté d'une extraordinaire souplesse, jamais il n'aurait pu passer sans encombre sous le morceau de bois.

Avançant un grand pas, Ed sentait le goût désagréable de la bile inonder lentement sa bouche. Ça n'était plus de la grossièreté, à ce stade et il ne pouvait tolérer cela. Quel que soit ses griefs avec l'Alchimiste du Vent, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il la laisserait se faire insulter de la sorte sans réagir. L'homme ne pensait peut-être pas _à mal_, mais ses mots l'étaient eux. Et c'était presque pire, la haine infondée, basée sur de l'ignorance pure.

_ Je ne sais pas comment Mlle Lewin fait pour supporter ce genre de remarques tout le temps… Je veux dire… Je devrais… Enfin, avec mon corps, tu vois ?

Edward jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère qui suivait ses pas, les épaules un rien voutées. Il pouvait comprendre son sentiment. Il ne l'aimait pas, lui non plus, ce relent d'agacement, cette pointe de colère.

_ Laisse tomber. Ce sont des abrutis. Allons rejoindre cette crétine. Vue la taille de ce truc, on sera pas trop de trois pour aller fouiner là-dedans.

_ Parce que tu comptes vraiment nous faire entrer là-bas ?

_ Ben…

Arrivés devant la bouche de la mine, les deux frères restèrent face à l'entrée sans faire un pas de plus. Ils n'étaient pas des _froussards_ —loin s'en fallait, même, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu— mais bon dieu, si cet endroit ne dégageait pas de mauvaises ondes, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était.

D'accord, peut-être que dans un premier temps ils pouvaient juste se contenter de l'appeler… Elle ne devait pas être bien loin, personne de sain d'esprit n'irait faire une petite balade de santé dans un endroit pareil. Ed se planta devant l'entrée, les mains en porte-voix.

_ EH ! CONNASS—

_BOOM_

Pendant une brève seconde de panique intense, Alphonse crut que le monde venait de s'écrouler tant le tremblement qui agita le sol sous leurs pieds fut violent et inattendu. S'il avait été humain, il aurait été jeté à terre sans ménagement et le bruit soudain aurait pu lui endommager les tympans. Par réflexe, il se rua sur son frère et l'entoura de son étreinte, le protégeant d'un projectile égaré ou d'il ne savait quel danger encore invisible à ses yeux.

Le grondement s'était amplifié un instant avant de retourner dans le cœur de la montagne, comme un lointain avertissement. Une fumée épaisse et grise montait désormais de l'entrée de l'exploitation minière, un souffle puissant qui avait envoyé voler des débris dans leur direction au moment de l'explosion. Dans ses bras, Edward toussa, indemne mais agressé par l'acidité des vapeurs et ils se reculèrent le plus loin possible des gravats qui s'étaient détachés de la voute, s'écrasant dans le tunnel principal et autour de l'ouverture.

Lorsque le vacarme cessa enfin, faisant place à un silence mortel, troublé de temps à autres par des chutes de pierres qui n'avaient pas fini de rouler, le jeune Alchimiste se risqua à regarder par-delà le rempart de protection que lui fournissait son frère. Ed plissa les yeux, se tourna à demi pour voir le gardien, sur le cul et tremblant, qui respirait difficilement.

Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

_ Ed ?! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Ouais… Ouais, ça va, je suis juste un peu secoué…

Il avait le cœur battant la chamade, cherchant à se faire une place hors de son torse, visiblement et ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore furieusement. Alphonse hésitait à le lâcher tout à fait, les bras encore autour de lui comme pour le protéger d'une nouvelle explosion et Edward se rendit compte que ses jambes tremblaient. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, ramassant de la poussière et de petits débris qui étaient venus s'échouer jusque-là. Ils avaient eu de la chance, quelques pas de plus et…

_ Putain de merde…

_ Ed.

Se tournant vers son frère, Edward lui lança un regard interrogatif. Alphonse était figé, statue de métal dont il sentait pourtant toute la tension et la peur. Ses yeux rougeoyaient intensément, énormes et insoutenables. Sa voix était stridente et terrifiée.

_ Ed, Mlle Lewin… Eurus, elle— !

Le sang de Fullmetal se glaça, inondant tout son corps en une vague dévastatrice. Oh bon sang. Bon dieu de merde, tout mais pas ça.

Debout les bras ballants, Ed contemplait l'entrée des mines, à moitié bouchée par les gravats. Son cerveau tournait à vide, vaguement conscient des cris du gardien, un peu plus loin, qui avait juste voulu d'un boulot tranquille, loin des hurlements de sa femme et de ses enfants. On disait souvent de lui qu'il était un Alchimiste d'Etat remarquable de par sa rapidité à agir dans une situation problématique. Et son efficacité à la résoudre.

Pourtant, alors que ces deux compétences étaient les plus importantes dans le cas présent, Edward ne parvenait pas à bouger un muscle, tétanisé. Puis son cerveau rattrapa le vide qui s'était créé en lui et il leva les mains, prêt à les frapper l'une contre l'autre. Il pourrait se servir des pierres pour former une nouvelle structure, une arche, peu importait. Quelque chose pour soutenir la voute du tunnel principal et dégager un chemin suffisant pour entrer et aller chercher Helena.

Il refusait de penser à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. A ce qu'il devrait dire à Mustang, dans leur prochaine communication.

Edward sursauta violemment lorsqu'une seconde explosion retentit. Très proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Un roc vola sur une vingtaine de mètres, passant par-dessus la route et s'écrasa contre les arbres à la limite de la carrière, dévalant les pentes boisées. L'alchimiste l'avait bêtement suivi des yeux, impressionné par son élégante parabole, les mains encore levées.

Puis Alphonse poussa un cri et se précipita vers le tas de pierres qui bougeait, s'écartait, se _déplaçait._

_ HELENA !

Toussant, crachotant, une forme sombre s'extirpa difficilement des décombres. Elle était couverte de poussière, de sang et ses pas étaient laborieux, mal assurés. La jeune femme avança, inspira une grande goulée d'air et s'écroula au milieu des pierres sans plus bouger.

* * *

[1] Bon sang…


	15. Alchimiste en détresse cherche armure

_ Tenez. Prenez ça, ça va vous faire du bien.

Helena fixa pendant un temps un rien trop long la tasse qu'on lui avait mise sous le nez. Hésitante, elle tendit les mains, se saisissant de la faïence avec une prudence bien trop excessive. Alphonse attendit que la tasse soit en sécurité entre ses doigts —ils tremblaient encore et semblaient être prêt à lâcher— avant de s'écarter légèrement. Helena posa le mug chaud sur ses genoux sans même en prendre une gorgée, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit vide. Elle n'avait même pas la force de remercier le cadet Elric qui veillait sur elle depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

Les cheveux humides d'une douche amorphe, passée dans un état second, des égratignures plein la peau et un pansement grossier sur le nez et le front, l'alchimiste n'avait pas fière allure. Compte tenu de la situation, toutefois, elle allait _bien_, Alphonse ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre par quel miracle cela avait été possible. Même le médecin, dépêché sur place et qui s'était chargé de l'examiner, avait estomaqué.

Eurus n'avait rien. Pas même un os cassé et seul son état de choc était véritablement préoccupant. Et n'importe qui dans sa situation aurait de même. Alphonse craignait cependant que son silence laisserait la place à une phase plus… hystérique et nerveuse, une fois que son cerveau aurait fait le tri des dernières heures et il ne voulait pas laisser l'alchimiste hors de sa vue pour le moment.

Avec un soupir, l'armure se posa doucement à ses côtés, veillant à lui laisser suffisamment d'espace pour se dégager en cas de besoin mais se reposer sur lui si elle le désirait. Lui-même avait bien du mal à digérer correctement toute la situation et l'absence d'Edward le rendait quelque peu nerveux.

Son frère les avait laissés sitôt revenus à l'hôtel, escortés par deux hommes de Landers car Helena était bien incapable de conduire et aucun des Elric n'avaient l'envie de prendre le volant après ce qui s'était passé. L'inspecteur était resté sur place, le temps de sécuriser la zone d'entrée de l'exploitation et Ed, après s'être assuré que tout le monde était à l'intérieur, correctement installé et recevait les soins appropriés, l'avait rejoint au commissariat pour une mise au point. Cela faisait presque une heure et demie, maintenant et il n'avait pas donné la moindre nouvelle.

Pas plus qu'Helena n'avait ouvert la bouche ou répondu à ses sollicitations. L'explosion avait-elle endommagée ses tympans ? Soudainement inquiet, Alphonse se pencha vers elle. Sans doute trop brusquement car la jeune femme sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul, sa tasse manquant de lui échapper des mains. Le jeune homme s'en voulut immédiatement, se retirant de son espace vital en levant les mains pour l'apaiser.

_ Je suis désolé, Mlle Lewin, je voulais juste m'assurer que—

_Helena.

La voix de l'alchimiste était râpeuse, écorchant durement sa gorge et si basse qu'Alphonse aurait même pu l'avoir rêvé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur, entre la panique et l'interrogation, ses doigts tremblant toujours serrés autour de sa boisson qui tanguait dangereusement. Il comprit, lorsqu'elle le fixa avec une intensité et une insistance presque effrayante et Alphonse hocha tranquillement la tête, reposant ses mains sur ses propres genoux volumineux.

_ D'accord. Helena. Je voulais m'assurer que vous… _Tu_, se força-t-il, bien conscient que la jeune femme le réprimanderait davantage, désormais et que compte tenu des circonstances, les formalités n'étaient plus vraiment de mise. Je voulais m'assurer que tu m'entendais correctement et que l'explosion n'avait pas endommagé tes tympans, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Helena secoua la tête, un pâle sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres et elle trouva la force de porter la tasse à sa bouche et d'en prendre une gorgée. Elle avait mal à la tête, le médecin ayant préféré ne pas lui donner le moindre traitement pour s'assurer de ne pas risquer d'atténuer et de passer à côté de symptômes plus problématiques. Son bras de chair palpitait au même rythme que son cœur, le malheureux muscle incapable de se calmer complètement malgré le toit solide au-dessus de sa tête, qui ne menaçait pas de s'effondrer, et la chaleur de la chambre. Il lui faudrait bien plus que quelques heures pour se remettre de tout_ ça_ et chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, Helena avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau enfermée.

Pigée dans ce boyau sombre, étroit, _suintant_ d'une humidité noire et poisseuse qui n'existait pourtant que dans son esprit tourmenté. Mais c'était comme si l'endroit s'était transformé en une gueule gigantesque et s'était décidé à l'avaler toute entière, un vulgaire lézard qui rampait sans le savoir dans un gorge d'un monstre.

En y réfléchissant, elle ne savait même plus comment elle avait fini par arriver là. Quelques secondes plus tôt encore et elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour et sortir, consciente que marcher à l'aveugle dans les tunnels n'aurait servi à rien, si ce n'était la faire suffoquer. Puis son regard, dans le faisceau de la lampe, avait été attiré par un bref éclat et sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Elle s'était engagée dans une galerie latérale, à peine visible au milieu du noir de la roche et dont l'entrée avait été à moitié condamnée par des planches.

Quelque chose dans leur agencement, quelque chose de non-naturel, avait éveillé ses sens et Helena s'était engagée dans l'espace réduit —trop réduit, même un enfant n'y aurait pas été à l'aise, elle en était persuadée— sans plus d'hésitation.

Puis la voix de la montagne était venue l'avertir. Gronder à son encontre, comme un roulement lointain venu du fond même de la terre. Pendant une seconde, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un animal, tapit depuis des lustres dans l'obscurité des mines. Une bête coincée, tout comme elle, malade et mourante.

Puis les murs s'étaient mis à trembler.

La première pierre à se détacher du plafond avait fait voler en éclat les écluses retenant sa panique. En une poignée de secondes, son destin s'était joué : un carrefour improbable de sa vie, qui aurait pu lui être mortel si elle n'avait pas pris le bon embranchement.

Helena ne savait pas si c'était de la chance ou un relent d'instinct, qui l'avait poussé à ne pas s'engager davantage dans cette petite galerie et son contenu étrange, mais elle n'avait pas été suffisamment avancée là-dedans pour ne pas réussir à faire demi-tour. Avec du recul, le simple fait de s'imaginer enfermée ainsi… elle avait envie de vomir et pleurer tout à la fois.

Lena avait fait volte-face aussi vite que possible alors que la voute de la voie principale s'effondrait, bloc après bloc. Les murs avaient semblé se pencher vers elle comme pour la happer. La mine voulait la garder ici. La mine voulait l'avaler.

La jeune femme ne se souvenait pas d'avoir hurlé mais elle était presque certaine que ses poumons et son cerveau avaient agi sans son accord pour chanter leur terreur. Ses yeux affolés avaient vu se découper la lumière de l'extérieur, là-bas, plus loin dans le tunnel et son cœur aurait pu s'arrêter sur place lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte à quel point elle en était _loin._

Les roches avaient continué de tomber, sans régularité, grosses, petites, tranchantes, arrachant ses vêtements, coupant ses bras et cherchant à l'écraser. La sortie s'était rapprochée à une lenteur exécrable alors que ses poumons et ses jambes en feu criaient grâce. Et dans un recoin sombre de son esprit, Helena avait su qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

Elle avait tendu les mains, priant inutilement ce dieu auquel elle ne croyait plus.

L'alchimie de Eurus était puissante, mais manquait cruellement de finesse et de précision, si elle n'y prêtait pas une attention toute particulière. Dans une situation comme celle-ci, le détail était bien le cadet de ses soucis et elle foutait la finesse au cul de quiconque osait lui dire le contraire. Ses cercles étaient faits pour réchauffer ou refroidir l'air, créant ainsi des couloirs où la pression variait selon ses désirs et ses envies. Elle pouvait propulser à peu près n'importe quoi à n'importe quelle vitesse, à la manière d'un piston dans un tube étroit. Avec suffisamment de force, elle pouvait même fracasser les obstacles sur sa route.

Mais dans un espace clos, la manipulation n'était jamais parfaitement sécuritaire pour elle. Rien ne lui garantissait non plus qu'elle parviendrait à atteindre la sortie à temps, malgré tout ça.

Helena n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Qu'avait-elle à perdre, autre que sa vie ? Ses mitaines avaient brillé dans le noir, presque rassurante, étincelant sur les parois. La pierre qui lui bouchait le chemin avait été éjectée avec violence sous sa transmutation bâclée et le flot d'air frais qui était venu lui fouetter le visage aurait pu lui tirer des larmes.

Helena resserra sa main sur son bras valide. Dans sa fuite, elle avait perdu son sac, abandonné pour ne pas finir sous les débris lorsque la lanière s'était accrochée à une épine rocheuse et plusieurs pierres lui étaient tombées dessus. Rien de grave. Des contusions légères, des bosses, de douleurs. Un état de stress frisant tous les plafonds d'alerte.

_ Helena ?

A nouveau, la jeune femme sursauta, tirée de sa transe et ses souvenirs. Malgré l'absence d'expression faciale sur son heaume, elle sentait l'inquiétude émaner du cadet Elric par vague et Eurus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touchée.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que tu veux une autre tasse de thé ? Celle-ci doit être froide, maintenant.

Helena baissa les yeux sur sa boisson, à peine entamée et la tendit presque automatiquement à Alphonse sans plus chercher à protester. Elle n'était vraiment pas en mesure d'aligner deux et deux, alors devoir vérifier la température de son thé….

_ Merci, susurra-t-elle en observant sa grande carcasse se lever pour gagner le recoin qui servait de « cuisine », seulement pourvu d'une bouilloire et d'un évier rudimentaire.

_ C'est le moins que je puisse faire… Si jamais… Alphonse hésita, son attention fixée sur l'eau glougloutante. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Et Ed. Je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours des plus réceptifs, mais il sait écouter quand il le veut bien.

Helena n'en doutait pas. Les deux jeunes gens avaient été pleins de sollicitude à son égard lorsqu'ils l'avaient tirée des décombres. Edward avait été incroyablement délicat —et bouleversé, bien qu'essayant de le cacher du mieux possible— attentif au moindre de ses signaux vitaux dans l'attente de l'arrivée des secours. Alphonse avait plané dans les parages jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prise en charge, souhaitant faire clairement plus que ce que son corps lui permettait.

_ Tu es trop gentil pour ton propre bien, Alphonse.

_ Je sais. On me le dit souvent. Tiens.

Revenant vers elle, il lui servit son thé à nouveau chaud. Il aurait pu se servir de l'Alchimie, même pour une tâche aussi basique mais Al avait besoin de se servir de ses mains et occuper son esprit. Par ailleurs, Ed lui avait toujours enseigné qu'utiliser une science aussi complexe pour des choses aussi futiles n'était jamais une bonne idée. Cela dit, utiliser l'alchimie pour des choses plus complexes —une transmutation humaine, à tout hasard…— n'était pas forcément non plus la meilleure des idées.

_ Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas avertir le Colonel Mustang de ce qui s'est passé ?

Helena manqua de s'étouffer dans sa gorgée lorsque, soudainement, elle se souvint qu'elle avait un père. Oh. Oui. Roy.

Se raclant la gorge, Eurus se redressa sur le canapé, ses doigts se crispant légèrement sur la porcelaine.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour le moment. Je vais bien, après tout.

Et mieux valait taire à son père toute cette débandade. Contrairement aux apparences, Mustang pouvait être extrêmement protecteur et angoissé et en l'état actuel des choses, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à la rapatrier par le premier transport venu pour lui faire subir un bilan médical complet. Elle avait été rudement secouée, un peu amochée, mais pas morte pour autant, inutile dans faire une montagne.

_ Tu es vraiment certaine que…

_ Définitivement, oui. Il ne sait pas quand s'arrêter et je ne veux pas quitter ce village sans avoir obtenu des réponses ou bien coincé le kidnappeur. Le médecin a dit que j'allais bien, je lui fais confiance.

_ … D'accord. Mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu ailles te reposer, ensuite. Le médecin a également dit que tu devais éviter tous les efforts physiques quel qu'ils soient pendant les 12 prochaines heures et que nous devions être attentifs au moindre signe avant-coureurs d'une commotion.

Helena laissa fluter un rire amusé devant son autorité enfantine mais acquiesça, bonne joueuse. En toute honnêteté, elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose ; se rouler en boule dans des couvertures aussi chaudes que l'air du désert de l'Est et dormir pour les dix ans à venir. Dommage que trop de choses se soient ligués pour se mettre en travers de son projet.

Terminant sa tasse, la jeune femme se leva prudemment du canapé, sous l'œil attentif du cadet Elric, qui ne lâcha sa surveillance qu'une fois assuré qu'elle tiendrait le lit et n'irait pas crapahuter dans l'hôtel, à faire il ne savait quoi.

Finalement, il retourna au salon, laissant la porte ouverte au besoin, et se plongea dans ses lectures en attendant que son frère lui revienne. Edward franchit la porte de leur suite une heure plus tard, arborant une expression aussi fatiguée qu'agacée. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe tout en se battant avec quelques mèches rebelles qui ne cessaient de venir s'installer dans son champ de vision sans son consentement.

_ Alors ? Questionna le plus jeune en reposant son livre, lui faisant signe que leur collègue et patiente se reposait dans la pièce adjacente.

_ Alors j'ai besoin de me changer, et d'une douche. Avec du café. Et des croissants.

_ Je vais te chercher ça mais Helena dort dans la chambre, alors essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

_ Evidemment, elle prend le lit…

_ Ed !

_ Ça va, ça va. Y a intérêt à avoir l'équivalent d'une demi-boulangerie sur la table quand je rentrerai !

Alphonse leva mentalement les yeux au ciel et laissa son frère à ses affaires, s'empressant de gagner les cuisines pour tenter de satisfaire au mieux ses désirs. Ed, pour sa part, fila sous la douche en prenant soin de rester silencieux. Il n'était pas complètement sans cœur et à voir la tête pale de Eurus, ainsi que sa respiration toujours sifflante et douloureuse malgré son sommeil qui semblait au moins un peu réparateur, elle avait besoin de repos.

'_Quelle tuile', _songea-t-il en débarrassant ses cheveux de la pluie et du froid. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout ça pour s'ajouter à leurs galères ambiantes, vraiment. Entre leur enquête et le nouvel état d'Helena à prendre en compte, ils ne seraient jamais partis d'ici.

Et pourtant… ce développement qui avait tout d'une coïncidence pourrait également être leur porte de sortie. Le début d'une piste. Car Ed ne croyait pas aux foutues coïncidences, la vie lui avait appris qu'elles n'existaient pas.

Retournant au salon, une serviette sur la tête et les pieds nus —l'hôtel était vieux, décrépi et manquait très certainement à de nombreuses règles d'hygiène mais au moins était-il chauffé— et son estomac gronda en voyant les nombreuses pâtisseries que Al avait réussi à faire sortir des cuisines.

_ Tu es le meilleur, le complimenta-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de bonheur. Les dernières heures avaient été rudes et il était heureux de pouvoir se poser quelque secondes sans que quelqu'un lui demande de témoigner. Il était presque certain que la voix stridente de Mme Ackermann le poursuivait encore, enfoncée dans ses oreilles.

_ Je sais. Tu ne trouveras pas de meilleurs petits frères que moi dans le monde entier. Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Un calvaire. Franchement, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Les Ackermann sont venus se joindre à la partie quand j'essayais d'y voir clair avec Landers et, bon dieu, tu aurais vu sa femme. Hystérique. Je ne sais pas qui tient ce village mais ça n'est clairement pas son maire.

_ Et qu'est-ce que Landers et les spécialistes pensaient de tout ça… ?

_ Les spécialistes ? ironisa Ed en enfournant un croissant frais. Tu parles. Ils sont aussi experts que moi. Tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est dire à quel point l'endroit était dangereux et qu'il y avait bien une raison pour que tout soit fermé.

_ Ils n'avaient pas complètement tort.

_ Je sais. Mais que ça s'effondre brutalement, alors qu'une _seule_ personne se trouve à l'intérieur... ?

Alphonse fixa son frère, mal à l'aise alors que l'hypothèse qu'il avait cherché à taire se frayait un chemin plus que conséquent dans son esprit.

_ Tu penses que ce n'est pas juste un accident, hein ?

_ Helena était seule, sans le moindre matériel et la voute s'est écroulée d'un coup, sans prévenir. Les coups de grisou arrivent lorsque des sources de chaleur sont présentées à des poches de gaz. Elle ne s'est pas enfoncée suffisamment loin à l'intérieur pour déclencher un tel phénomène. Et tu as vu les machines de terrassement, à l'entrée ? Ce sont des engins lourds, bruyants. Ils n'ont rien déclenchés pendant des mois d'intervention et soudainement, une humaine un peu trop fouineuse sur les bords y parvient ? Pas besoin d'être un expert pour comprendre que ça n'avait _rien_ de naturel.

_ Donc, pas seulement là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas au bon moment, c'est certain. Quant à l'endroit…

Ils retournèrent à leur silence songeur, chacun réfléchissant. Ed en était certain, Eurus s'était très probablement approchée de plates-bandes bien gardées et en avait payé le prix. S'ils avaient été avec elle à ce moment-là, ils auraient eux aussi été pris dans l'éboulement, à n'en pas douter. On avait tenté d'éliminer l'alchimiste. Il n'avait pas la moindre preuve et aucun coupable mais il était prêt à y mettre sa bonne main à couper.

_ Il y a quelque chose, là-bas, conclut-il en se laissant aller contre le dossier. Mais l'accès va y être plus complexe, maintenant.

_ Tu comptes y retourner ? s'inquiéta Alphonse en se redressant. Comment ? Toute l'entrée a été bouchée !

_ Je sais pas encore, Al. Mais on va trouver un moyen. Je peux pas croire qu'une seule voie soit accessible, ou bien qu'il n'ait plus rien dans ces mines.

_ Les filles ?

_ Peut-être. Quelque part, j'espère pas, parce que franchement ? Etre pigé dans cet enfer ? J'espère qu'on se trompe. J'espère qu'Helena était seulement là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme tu dis. Et qu'il n'y a rien là-bas. Parce que si c'est le cas… Je ne sais pas ce qu'on y trouvera, mais ça ne sera pas beau.

Si Alphonse en avait eu la capacité, il aurait déglutit lourdement tant la vision qui s'imposait à lui le dégoutait. Son imagination fertile, d'ordinaire fort à propos pour les tirer d'un quelconque guêpier, était aujourd'hui une véritable plaie. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Bien sûr, en venant jusqu'ici et compte tenu de leur mission, il s'était attendu à devoir… eh bien, annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles, à un moment ou un autre. Mais entre le savoir et y être confronté…

Ed avait raison : ils ne trouveraient certainement rien de bon. Et il faudrait pourtant faire leur devoir et ce pourquoi on les avait demandés. Malgré sa soudaine réticence et le malaise au creux de son âme, Alphonse était loin d'être un lâche et saurait apporter des réponses aux familles endeuillées.

_ Est-ce que tu crois que—

Un crachat désagréable le coupa dans sa phrase, suivit presque immédiatement par un bruit de vomissure des plus ignobles. Curieusement, la première pensée d'Alphonse fut pour la moquette de la chambre, dont semblait provenir le son, puis il se dressa d'un bond, un vent de panique soufflant sur la pièce. Edward le devança, plus proche de la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Par ils ne savaient trop quel miracle, Helena avait réussi à se trainer, dans un silence tout relatif, jusqu'à la salle de bain attenante, dont elle avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Accrochée comme une noyée à une bouée, à la faïence des sanitaires, les cheveux lui tombaient sur le dos en une masse informe pleine de sueur, la jeune femme avait le teint blafard malgré son hâle naturel. Et s'escrimait à garder tant bien que mal le contenu de son estomac en place, en vain.

_ Helena !

Alphonse bouscula presque son frère, resté interdit et vaguement choqué sur le pas de la chambre. La salle de bain devint subitement trop petite pour sa corpulence alors qu'il essayait d'atteindre l'Alchimiste du Vent sans lui faire mal. Par réflexe, et pour avoir longuement soutenu son aîné après des mois de maladie, suite à la pose de ses auto-mails, Al lui saisit les cheveux pour les écarter du mieux possible de son visage.

Il poussa un glapissement lorsque la jeune femme s'affala à moitié contre la cuvette autrefois blanche, les membres tremblants et des larmes sur les joues.

_ Ed, elle crache du sang !

Cela réveilla le blond qui s'avança à son tour, l'esprit tournant déjà vers des perspectives funestes. Un bref coup d'œil lui permis de voir que son petit frère avait malheureusement raison et qu'au milieu des faibles traces du repas de la veille, d'inquiétantes teintes pourpres se mêlaient au reste. Merde.

Malgré le soutien d'Alphonse, Helena avait autant de force qu'une poupée de chiffon et même son emprise sur les toilettes se faisait plus faible. Sa gorge était douloureuse, elle avait l'impression d'avoir avalé d'une traite une demi bouteille de javel et ses poumons avaient visiblement décidé de prendre spontanément feu.

Dans le flou de sa vision, elle entendait Al piailler d'inquiétude, sa voix trop stridente pour ses sens à vif. Elle gémit en se prenant la tête dans la main, lorsque la migraine lui cisailla le crâne en deux.

_ Al, calme-toi, bordel ! C'est pas en gueulant dans tous les sens que tu vas arranger les choses, crois moi !

Helena aurait été tentée de lui retourner la leçon mais elle n'en n'avait pas la force ni la présence d'esprit. Les mots refusaient de passer ses lèvres, noyés dans ses quintes de toux répétitives et elle sentait le sang éclabousser son menton en fines gouttelettes. L'interpelé se figea, brusquement silencieux et son frère s'accroupit à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

La panique était contagieuse, Ed aurait aimé pouvoir lui aussi lui lâcher la bride mais les dégâts seraient bien trop conséquents. Il avait besoin d'être maitrisé, encore quelques minutes. Éclipsant momentanément la trouille qui lui rongeait le ventre, il reprit les choses en main.

_ Al, va chercher le réceptionniste ou je ne sais qui, demande leur de nous trouver le médecin. Je vais ramener Eurus jusqu'au lit.

_ Je vais bien, tenta la jeune femme, ses marmonnements se perdant dans les gargouillis du sang qui glissait entre ses dents. Elle essaya de se redresser, bien vite maintenue en place par Fullmetal qui sentait maintenant la moutarde lui monter au nez.

_ Toi, tu bouges pas et tu arrêtes tes conneries, t'en as suffisamment fait aujourd'hui ! Je suis pas médecin, mais je suis presque certain que t'as une commotion et—

_ Et alors ? La brune reprenait peu à peu conscience avec son environnement, le sol froid, l'air trop sec, son cœur affolé. Ils ont pas le matériel pour vérifier que je—

_ Tu la fermes. Tu te tais, et tu nous écoutes, pour une putain de fois. Al !

_ J'y vais !

Le cadet quitta la pièce en grandes enjambées bruyantes, tirant une grimace tant à Helena qu'Edward. Ce dernier se redressa, lança une œillade meurtrière à sa collègue, la défiant de lui tenir tête et d'essayer de se lever. Par pure provocation, Helena fut très tentée de lui désobéir mais elle se rendit compte tout aussi rapidement que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle ne parviendrait pas à bouger sans aide. Ce que Fullmetal, à sa grande surprise, lui prêta sans attendre, l'amenant jusqu'au lit qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il la laissa le temps d'un battement de cœur avant de revenir à son chevet et lui présenter un verre d'eau.

_ Tu bois. Ne pense même pas à te défiler.

Tel un maitre d'école sévère, Edward s'assura qu'elle vidait le contenu du récipient jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Sa peau était pâle, elle avait du sang au coin des lèvres et sur quelques mèches de cheveux égarées. Malgré ses dires —elle allait bien, son cul, ouais— ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était laborieuse et son visage, parsemé de tâches de sueur. Edward était persuadé qu'elle avait de la fièvre mais se gardait bien de la toucher pour vérifier. Le doc ferait ça mieux que lui.

Finalement, le médecin débarqua un petit quart d'heure plus tard, échevelé et fermement poussé dans le dos par un Alphonse proche de l'hystérie. Quelques têtes curieuses —des clients de l'hôtel, ce qui était relativement exceptionnel— tentèrent bien de scruter par-delà la porte mais Ed la leur referma au nez sans le moindre ménagement.

Il s'occupa de nettoyer rapidement la salle de bain —l'odeur était acre, piquante et trop familière, lui soulevant le cœur— pendant que le médecin auscultait à nouveau leur collègue et revint vers eux pour leur annoncer un « trauma léger ». Les frères Elric se concertèrent du regard, à peine convaincus et encore moins rassurés. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce pays de fous, où voir le docteur était presque plus dangereux que de ne pas l'approcher ?

La prescription fut si basique — du repos, peu de mouvements, une position mi-assise, mi couchée et une surveillance régulière— que même Edward fut très tenté de lui mettre une droite bien sentie et lui dire clairement qu'il aurait pu en arriver à une conclusion similaire. Cet homme avait-il un diplôme ? Merde, il aurait dû penser à demander…

Alphonse raccompagna l'homme à l'extérieur, les laissant avec une petite liste de recommandation pour des signes plus problématiques —qu'est-ce qui était plus problématique que de vomir du sang, franchement ?!— qui seraient susceptibles de conduire Helena tout droit à l'hôpital de New Optain ou North City. S'ils parvenaient même à l'emmener jusque-là, car leur seul moyen de transport serait la voiture. Autant dire qu'en cas d'aggravation, elle aurait le temps de mourir trois fois sur la route. Au bas mot.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de refaire surface et intégrer toutes ces informations que la jeune femme, bourrique au possible, essayait déjà de se redresser et sortir du lit.

_ Putain, mais plus chiante et bornée que toi, ça n'existe pas, lui lança Edward en la forçant à rester en place, arrangeant les oreillers pour l'installer au mieux. Alphonse planait par-dessus son épaule, inquiet et indécis, cherchant à aider sans savoir quoi faire.

Helena ricana, la voix rauque.

_ Je te retourne le compliment. Cela dit, si j'avais su que me prendre des pierres sur le coin du nez te rendrait plus aimable et prévenant à mon égard, je l'aurais peut-être fait plus tôt.

_ T'habitues pas trop quand même. J'ai mes limites.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ironique alors qu'il reculait d'un pas. Passé l'instant de peur-panique et le bran le bas de combat général, elle se sentait un peu mieux. Son estomac roulait toujours autant, sa tête la faisait souffrir —on lui refusait toujours les calmants— mais la douleur restait supportable. Elle se sentait poisseuse, cependant.

_ J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Le visage du blond était impayable et si elle devait en juger par le simple pas de recul que fit Al, derrière lui, il devait être tout aussi choqué et gêné que son frère par la situation. Est-ce qu'elle leur demandait réellement de… ?

_ Hors de question.

_ Je pue, je colle et j'aimerai me rafraichir. Tu peux juste m'emmener à la salle de bain, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller seule à partir de là.

_ Le médecin a dit que tu devais faire le moins de mouvement possible, remarqua Alphonse, la voix un peu tendue, ses grosses mains s'agitant faiblement dans les airs. Helena haussa un sourcil sceptique.

_ Et donc ? L'un de vous deux va me faire faire un bain à l'éponge ?

Elle aurait ri de leurs simagrées si le mouvement ne lui était pas aussi douloureux. Elle les regarda débattre silencieusement quelques brèves secondes avant de commencer à s'extirper des couvertures. Alphonse l'arrêta immédiatement.

_ On va t'aider ! Attends… Attends juste deux minutes.

Elle les vit s'affairer dans la salle de bain —apportant une chaise dans la douche pour qu'elle puisse s'y assoir— ramasser ses affaires —et Ed avait le visage rouge en se saisissant de ses sous-vêtements, ce qui était hilarant, vraiment— avant de revenir vers elle. Alphonse se chargea du reste, au soulagement très visible de son frère, et l'amena jusqu'à la douche. Diligent et soucieux, il l'aida à sortir de ses vêtements trempés de sueur, se détournant pudiquement lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à ses dessous, non sans une certaine maladresse. Son corps était lourd, trop chaud, trop tiraillé par les coupures et les contusions.

Elle libéra néanmoins son jeune garde malade, prenant pitié de son malaise alors qu'elle le voyait danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

Alphonse, la porte de la salle de bain refermée —à peine, déterminé qu'il était à retourner là-dedans pour aider l'alchimiste, peu importait son état— retourna aider son frère pour réarranger la chambre.

Ils débarrassèrent les draps humides et les affaires éparpillées aux quatre vents. Bien que s'étant installée en grande partie dans le salon pour les derniers jours, Edward avait laissé l'autre emprunter une partie de la commode pour y mettre son linge et ses effets personnels. Helena, toutefois, avait préféré concentrer ses affaires dans sa valise, sans rien sortir d'autre que l'essentiel.

Fort heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'épauler la jeune femme, qui se rhabilla sommairement toute seule et Alphonse se contenta de venir la chercher une fois sa douche terminée, pour la ramener prudemment jusqu'au lit. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du matelas, mettant un point d'honneur à leur prouver qu'elle en était capable, mais s'endormit comme la flamme soufflée d'une bougie.

Les deux frères quittèrent la chambre, retournant au salon et leur silence. Après de longues minutes méditatives, Alphonse se tourna à moitié vers son frère, assis et la tête renversée sur le dossier du sofa.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Pour l'enquête, je veux dire.

Ed haussa une épaule.

_ Pour le moment, rien. On ira pas plus loin aujourd'hui, de toute façon. J'aimerai attendre un peu, avant de retourner inspecter les mines. Que tout ça se tasse et qu'on ne soit pas surveillé. A ce moment-là, on verra si on peut faire quelque chose pour y accéder à nouveau.

_ Peut-être que nous pouvons demander aux mineurs, s'il n'existait pas d'autres entrées ? Ou des puits naturels.

_ Pas con. Mais on attend de voir comment va Eurus, avant. C'est pas que ça m'enchante, mais j'ai pas envie de devoir appeler le Colonel pour lui dire que sa fille est morte dans un village paumé, à la suite de ses blessures.

_ Elle n'a pas voulu le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé…

_ C'est son droit. Est-ce qu'on l'appelait tous les trois quatre matins pour lui dire qu'on s'était un peu amoché sur le chemin, nous ? Tant que l'enquête n'est pas compromise, enfin, pas plus que maintenant, il n'y a pas de raison pour lui faire un rapport. Et puis, Eurus est la chef de file de notre joyeuse troupe, alors je lui laisse le champ libre là-dessus !

Alphonse n'aimait pas cela, ce raisonnement et ce silence, mais il n'ajouta rien.

₪.₪.₪.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme, seulement troublé par les demandes ponctuelles d'Helena, qui émergeait de sa fièvre à intervalles réguliers. Ed refusait le plus souvent de se déplacer et d'accéder à ses requêtes —certaines étaient vraiment grotesques— mais parallèlement, s'était plusieurs fois mis en rogne lorsqu'elle avait fait mine de se lever. Alphonse jouait donc les infirmiers, Helena étant, heureusement pour lui, une patiente relativement facile. Pour avoir connu Edward dans ses pires jours, c'était même une perle.

Après s'être bâfré au restaurant de l'hôtel, Ed avait vidé les lieux et était retourné vadrouiller dans les rues, histoire de glaner quelques informations et voir ce que les gens disaient de la situation actuelle. Le bruit devait courir dans tout le village, désormais, et il avait appris que les ragots pouvaient parfois être de précieuses sources d'informations. Pas toujours fiables, mais suffisantes pour orienter des questions ou des recherches plus précises. Helena lui avait demandé de dénicher des ouvrages traitant de la région, son histoire, les coutumes, tout ce qui pourrait les intéresser et les renseigner sur la vie du coin. L'alchimiste avait râlé pour la forme mais la jeune femme savait qu'il s'acquitterait sans faillir à sa tâche. Sa curiosité naturelle l'emporterait sur son aversion à obéir aux ordres de Eurus.

L'inspecteur Landers fit une apparition dans l'après-midi, à peine ralentit par Alphonse, qui l'enjoignit au calme en voyant à quel point l'homme semblait nerveux et troublé. Bien évidemment, il avait sermonné l'alitée.

_ Je vous avais dit que ce coin était dangereux. Vous auriez pu être gravement blessée, ou même y rester !

Sa voix avait des accents aigus très insupportables et Helena le laissa déblatérer sur le sujet sans l'interrompre, un peu amusée de la situation. On aurait dit une mère inquiète grondant son enfant turbulent, ce qu'elle était très loin d'être, malgré les apparences. Finalement, lorsque l'inspecteur, à court de reproches et de souffle, se tut et la fixa, elle lui sourit gentiment.

_ Inspecteur Landers, vous savez comme moi que je dois faire mon travail, quels que soient les risques encourus. C'est vendu avec la licence d'Alchimiste d'Etat et c'est encore plus vrai lorsque vous êtes militaire. Cependant, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. C'est très apprécié.

_ Votre mission ne devrait pas venir avant votre santé et votre sécurité, contra immédiatement l'homme, le visage légèrement rouge d'un début de colère ou de gêne, elle n'aurait su le dire. Regardez-vous, vous tenez à peine debout ! Qu'aurions nous fait si vous étiez restée coincée dans cette mine ? Ou pire ?

_ Mes collègues sont plus que capables de prendre la relève et ils auraient fait un travail remarquable. Et puis, cette question n'a pas lieu d'être. Je serais sur pieds dans peu de temps et je suis encore en vie, alors il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

L'homme ronchonna dans sa barbe, trop bas pour qu'elle puisse tout entendre et il secoua la tête, navré. Il tendit la main, hésitant fortement avant de la ramener jusqu'à lui, les pommettes toujours aussi rouges.

_ Faites attention à vous, Major et prenez tout le repos nécessaire à votre rétablissement. Nous allons coffrer ces sales types et vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter de cette affaire plus longtemps.

Il la salua un rien précipitamment et sortit de la pièce, la laissant quelque peu stupéfaite. Alphonse passa sa grosse tête grise dans l'encadrement quelques minutes plus tard.

_ Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

_ Il s'inquiétait, c'est tout. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Et non, elle ne rougissait pas. Certainement pas.

L'armure entra tout à fait, un plateau sur le bras.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. J'ai pris deux trois trucs à grignoter. Nous sommes en milieu d'après-midi, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim.

Focalisée sur ses douleurs et tenant mal les phases d'éveil jusqu'à présent, Eurus se rendit soudainement compte à quel point elle mourrait de faim. Son estomac gargouilla automatiquement à la vue du bol de soupe que lui avait apporté Alphonse, posant le plateau sur ses genoux.

_ Merci. J'aurai pu me déplacer jusqu'au salon, tu sais.

_ J'ai reçu des consignes, je les suis. D'autant que tu t'es déjà levée deux fois sans autorisation ni aide, aujourd'hui.

_ C'était pour aller aux toilettes…

_ Ça reste un mouvement. Tiens.

Tout compte fait, Helena devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas fâchée de se faire servir. Malgré ses protestations et ses dires, la tête lui tournait encore un peu et ses poumons étaient récalcitrants au possible, à remplir leur fonction de base. Son dos la remerciait de diverses courbatures dont elle commençait finalement à sentir les effets, après le refroidissement des muscles.

Attentive à ne rien laisser tomber, elle s'appliqua à manger aussi lentement que possible pour ne pas avoir besoin de faire de retraite précipitée vers la salle de bain. La nourriture était faite pour rester dans son estomac, pas en sortir de cette manière.

_ Ton frère n'est pas encore rentré ?

_ Il ne devrait pas tarder, je pense.

Parlant du diable, voilà qu'il pointe le bout de sa queue. Edward revint dans leur suite alors qu'elle terminait sa soupe —guère fameuse, mais qui avait l'agréable mérite de lui réchauffer la gorge— les cheveux à nouveau humides de la pluie qui tombait faiblement au dehors. Il tenait contre lui un paquet de papier brun et se délesta de son manteau sur le pas de la porte avant de les rejoindre.

_ J'ai trouvé quelques bouquins et j'ai un peu discuté avec les gens du coin, au sujet des mines. Ils m'ont indiqué des familles d'ouvriers, on pourra aller leur parler demain.

_ D'accord. Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? demanda Helena en reposant son bol vide et se calant contre ses oreillers. Ed haussa les épaules, laissant tomber les livres sur les couvertures.

_ Pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'on savait pas déjà. Les mines ont fermés y a un bon moment, à cause d'éboulements et de fragilité, dans la structure. Bien avant le début des disparitions, en tout cas.

_ Donc ça pourrait faire un lieu parfait pour les cacher.

_ Ouep. Même si le mobile m'échappe encore.

_ Tous les criminels n'ont pas nécessairement besoin d'un mobile pour commettre des atrocités, déclara presque distraitement Helena, se saisissant d'un des ouvrages rapportés par Fullmetal.

Sa remarque jeta un net froid et elle leva les yeux des pages qu'elle avait entreprit de feuilleter, un peu surprise du soudain silence. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Edward poursuive dans ses explications car peut-être avait-il réussi à glaner des informations supplémentaires mais les deux Elric la dévisageaient curieusement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu dis ça avec une telle désinvolture… Ça te fait rien, de savoir qu'il y a peut-être des gens coincés là-bas, sans la moindre _raison ?!_

Helena haussa les épaules.

_ Raison ou pas, ça ne changera certainement pas leur condition. Et ça ne rassurera personne de se dire qu'un tueur rode en ville, mais oh, le pauvre, il a fait ça parce qu'il se sentait seul.

_ Ça va, j'ai compris, râla Ed pour toute réponse, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés de contrariété. Mais si tu pouvais avoir l'air un petit peu plus concerné par la situation, ça serait pas du luxe !

_ Je suis concernée. Mais si je laisse trop ce genre d'affaire me toucher, je ne serais pas suffisamment professionnelle et efficace pour faire mon boulot. Est-ce que tu as appris quelque chose d'autre ?

_ Non. Rien que des vieilles histoires, qu'il y aurait des démons enfouis sous la montagne et que les mineurs les auraient réveillés. Ce serait pour ça qu'ils reviendraient se venger maintenant, en enlevant des gens. Ce genre de trucs.

_ Eh ? S'exclama Alphonse, surpris. Tu crois que c'est possible ? Ajouta-t-il en se prenant un regard interloqué de la part de son frère.

_ De quoi ? Des démons ? T'es pas sérieux.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, il y a encore beaucoup de choses que l'on ignore, et l'alchimie peut parfois créer… Enfin, je veux dire, ça pourrait être possible, non ? Pas des démons, mais d'autres créatures ? Ou des gens déguisés ? Une sorte de secte ? Non ?

_ … Al. A partir de maintenant, soit gentil et montre-moi les bouquins que tu lis parce que je suis très concerné par ton apprentissage et ton avenir, là.

_ Demain, intervint Helena en coupant leur petit échange qui avait amené un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Les superstitions avaient souvent un fort ancrage, dans les lieux aussi reculés mais Al n'avait pas complètement tort : des esprits malveillants pouvaient très bien se servir de la peur ambiante et de vieilles légendes pour commettre leurs méfaits.

Les Elric se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Demain, reprit la jeune femme. On essayera d'aller se renseigner auprès des mineurs. Et des ouvriers qui se sont attelés à la réouverture du site. Peut-être qu'ils ont noté quelque chose de particulier, un détail, qui pourrait nous aider.

_ Et toi ? Rétorqua Ed sans la moindre pique dans la voix. Tu as vu quelque chose, là-dedans ? Avant que ça s'effondre, évidemment.

_ Eh bien… Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais avant que tout ne me tombe dessus, je m'étais engagée dans une petite galerie adjacente. Mais je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Il y avait des planches, pour me barrer la route, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait voulu cacher l'entrée, ou je ne sais quoi.

_ Peut-être un tunnel de maintenance ? Suggéra Alphonse. Seulement accessibles sous certaines conditions ?

_ Peut-être. Difficile d'en avoir le cœur net, maintenant. Ça mériterait qu'on aille y jeter un nouveau coup d'œil, de toute façon.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu comptes t'y prendre, Fullmetal, mais je serais _ravie_ de te voir à l'œuvre.

Edward agita les doigts, à peine touché par l'ironie de sa remarque.

_ Ne me sous-estime pas. T'as peut-être intégré l'armée tôt, mais moi plus encore que toi et c'est pour une excellente raison. Y a un truc là-bas et je vais aller le trouver, foi de Elric.

_ Si on pouvait éviter les accidents presque mortels, cette fois-ci, soupira son frère en baissant les épaules. Ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. J'ai une armure, ça ne veut pas dire que je peux encaisser toutes les mauvaises nouvelles.

_ Contrairement à d'autres, je suis prudent.

_ Bien sûr, grand-frère, bien sûr…

Helena eut un faible sourire devant leur gouaille bon enfant. Cela lui manquait, elle n'allait pas mentir. Les disputes sans méchanceté, les taquineries familiales… Elle se redressa, un peu plus alerte alors qu'une nouvelle pensée faisait le jour dans son esprit.

_ Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait m'aider à aller jusqu'au téléphone ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? questionna le blond en haussant un sourcil.

_ Contacter le Colonel, entre autres. Nous sommes censés faire un rapport régulier, pour éviter qu'il n'envoie des troupes nous rapatrier en quatrième vitesse.

_ C'te mère poule, ricana l'aîné alors qu'Alphonse lui proposait sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien lui dire, à propos de ce qui s'était passé.

_ Je ne vais rien lui dire de mon _état_, nuança la jeune femme. Merci. Mais les éclairages extérieurs sont toujours bons à prendre et je préfère qu'il apprenne ça de ma bouche plutôt que sur notre rapport final, avec la facturation des dégâts pour l'accompagner.

_ Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu que—

_ Al, emmène la passer son appel, qu'on en finisse. Oh, et tant que j'y suis, tu comptes garder la chambre cette nuit ou… ?

_ Ed !

_ Quoi ! Je demandais juste !

_ Je me suis habituée au canapé, Fullmetal, tu peux retourner t'installer dans ton nid douillet. Je sais à quel point le sommeil est primordial, pour les enfants de ton âge, je m'en voudrais de t'en priver.

_ MAIS ESPECE DE PET—

Alphonse ferma la porte avant que les vociférations de son frère ne les atteignent, Helena en remorque, qui toussait autant qu'elle riait. Ils marchèrent lentement le long du couloir, l'écho des plaintes de Fullmetal les poursuivant un moment avant de s'éteindre et Al soupira lourdement cependant qu'ils atteignaient leur destination.

_ Franchement… Ed et toi, vous êtes pareils, parfois, se risqua-t-il à dire, non sans cacher sa contrariété devant cette simple constatation. Helena ricana, guillerette et c'était bien l'une des rares fois où elle ne paraissait pas avoir le double de son âge.

_ Je sais. Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment très alambiqué.

Al se retint de lui dire que ça n'en n'était pas forcément un, mais il voyait se dessiner au loin les prémices d'une entente possible —en tout cas, c'était plutôt bien engagé de la part d'Helena— et il ne voulait certainement pas freiner les efforts de la jeune femme. Assise le long du mur, les jambes tendues devant elle alors que l'armure s'éloignait pudiquement pour la laissée à sa communication, Helena attendit que la communication s'établisse.

_ _Allô…_

__ Namastē [1]_.

_ _Lena, ma chère et tendre Lena ! Je n'attendais pas ton appel avant encore un jour ou deux. Que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre la douce et mélodieuse voix de ma fille adorée ? _

Ladite fille adorée écarta un instant le combiné de son oreille, le scrutant comme une bête curieuse avant de le rapprocher.

_ C'est rarement bon, quand tu gâgatises comme Maes.

_ _Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de mon propre enfant ?_

_ Pas avec cette voix de dingue, mielleux, non. Le lieutenant est encore venue te remonter les bretelles à cause de ton retard ?

Elle n'en n'était pas tout à fait certaine mais elle croyait bien avoir entendu Roy s'abattre désespérément sur son bureau, comme si toute la misère du monde venait de lui tomber sur le dos.

_ _Elle me fait vivre un enfer. Tous les jours, remplir des tonnes de dossiers, des papiers à n'en plus finir ! Je n'ai même pas le droit de sortir ce soir, tu imagines ?! J'avais rendez-vous avec Mary, et je vais devoir annuler !_

Helena leva les yeux au ciel, sa main voltant allégrement jusqu'à son front pour le frapper du plat de la paume. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son père, sincèrement. Comment avait-elle fait pour être adoptée par un coureur de jupons pareil… ?

_ Tu sortiras une autre fois, marmonna-t-elle avec l'impression de s'adresser à un adolescent de 15 ans. Et elle commençait à saturer quelque peu, des adolescents renfrognés. T'es colonel de brigade, assumes un peu tes fonctions et fait ton boulot. C'est pour ça qu'on te paye.

_ _Mais il y en a tellement… Je suis persuadé que ça va me tuer, un jour. Quand est-ce que tu reviens, déjà ?_

_ Tu es pressé, maintenant ? Pourquoi m'avoir renvoyé en mission si tôt, si tu avais tant que ça envie de me voir.

_ _Tu me manques, ma chère petite._

_ Dis plutôt que tu as hâte que je revienne pour me refiler en douce quelques dossiers, et trouver une excuse potable pour ne pas aller diner chez les Hughes dans deux semaines.

_ _Comment tu sais qu'il nous a invité à diner ? _

_ Maes m'a appelé, il avait peur que ta légendaire mémoire te fasse défaut. Il m'a contacté avant que je réembarque pour Yadrov. Maintenant que tu as fini de te plaindre de ton horrible boulot de gratte papier et de tes formulaires qui t'empêchent de profiter de ta vie de père célibataire, est-ce que je pourrai te faire un rapport de notre mission qui avance péniblement ou pas ?

_ _Bien sûr. J'ai besoin d'une pause, de toute façon._

_ Tu as toujours besoin d'une pause, papa, déclara Helena avec une pointe attendrie. Il était feignasse mais plein de bonne volonté, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.

Reprenant un ton plus professionnel, la jeune femme lui narra par le menu les derniers évènements, évoquant bien entendu l'écroulement des mines, tout en omettant soigneusement de mentionner sa présence dans les tunnels à ce moment-là.

_ Pourquoi on avait aucune trace de cette infrastructure dans notre dossier ? C'était la seule source de production viable de la ville avant qu'elle ne ferme et c'est l'endroit idéal pour dissimuler toute une bande de jeunes filles en détresse.

_ _Je n'ai pris connaissance de cette affaire que très tardivement. On m'a demandé de mettre quelques hommes de mon unité dessus, le plus rapidement possible. _

_ Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi et Fullmetal, surtout ? Je veux bien croire que les tarés qui œuvrent ici méritent qu'on leur porte plus d'attention que pour des petits criminels notoires, mais franchement ? Deux Alchimistes d'Etat ? C'est un peu trop gros pour ce genre d'affaire et tu le sais très bien.

_ _Tu as toujours été trop méfiante pour ton propre bien, Lena._

___ Roy…

_ _Disons qu'il était plus sage pour toi d'être un peu loin du QG, pour les prochaines semaines._

__ _Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ _Je n'aime pas que l'on vienne empiéter sur mes plates-bandes et réclamer après mes subordonnés. Surtout pour des transferts entre services. _

Helena, malgré elle et l'assurance que jamais Roy ne la _vendrait_, à un autre corps de l'armée que le sien, sentit la sueur devenir glacée dans son dos.

_ Qui ça… ?

_ _Le Général Hakuro était encore une fois très intéressé pour te proposer une mission dont il refusait de me donner des détails. Je n'allais pas le laisser profiter de ton retour. _

Helena ferma les yeux, et la sensation de malaise dans son estomac redoubla d'intensité.

* * *

[1] Bonjour/salutation


	16. SOS Pigeon suicide, j'écoute

Navrée du retard, mes chers petits. Les jours fériés en vrac ont eu raison de moi. Et le bonheur de retrouver un jardin, aussi. J'ai beau être casanière, s'assoir dans l'herbe et bouffer des cerises à s'en faire éclater la panse, c'est bien, aussi.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Alphonse poussa un large soupir en se frottant le heaume. Ces derniers jours, il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça. Et il aurait aussi dû anticiper une scène pareille.

Devant lui, le canapé était vide, désespérément vide alors qu'il aurait dû contenir au moins un Alchimiste d'Etat endormi. L'autre roupillait encore dans le lit de la suite, ses ronflements traversant doucement le silence léger.

La veille au soir, après son coup de fil au colonel, Helena avait demandé à retourner sous les couvertures afin de se reposer. Al n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Même si elle semblait _un peu mieux_, elle gardait un teint maladif inquiétant et ses récents déboires n'étaient pas pour le rassurer non plus.

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsque Edward avait manifesté son besoin d'aller diner et que Eurus avait décliné l'invitation, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas faim et n'était pas certaine de tenir grand-chose de consistant dans son estomac, Alphonse aurait dû sentir venir l'embrouille. Il n'avait rien dit, s'était contenté de remonter encore un peu de soupe une fois le repas de son frère terminé et ils avaient eu la —mauvaise— surprise de constater qu'Helena avait migré de la chambre au salon et s'était affalée dans le canapé comme une loque. Les cheveux à moitié par terre, le bras pendant sur le rebord, elle avait l'allure d'une serpillère —les dires de l'aîné, pas les siens— et Alphonse avait sérieusement voulu la remettre correctement au lit.

Edward, cependant, avait été plus rapide que lui, s'était rué dans la chambre pour y prendre place et n'en démordait pas : il ne viderait pas les lieux et si le major Lewin avait eu suffisamment de forces pour se rendre jusqu'au salon, elle pouvait bien y crécher cette nuit. S'il n'avait pas craint de la réveiller —parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu rester calme bien longtemps dans cette situation— Alphonse aurait très copieusement engueulé son frère pour son égoïsme sans borne. A défaut, il s'était contenté de réarranger Helena sur sa couchette de fortune, veiller à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien, posé la nourriture sur la table et était parti s'enfermer dans la chambre avec son frère, prenant bien soin de marquer son mécontentement par une bouderie silencieuse.

Et évidemment, au petit matin, Helena était partie à nouveau, ses affaires pliées et la couverture rangée. La seule chose qui avait un tantinet rassuré Alphonse était que le bol de la veille était vide et qu'elle avait visiblement pris un semblant de petit déjeuner avant de repartir par monts et par vaux.

Bon sang, ces deux là allaient le tuer, un jour ou l'autre, car Edward était à peine mieux lotis quand il s'agissait de prendre soin de lui-même et ne pas se précipiter au-devant des ennuis. Etait-il possible d'être à ce point borné ? De son frère, il commençait à s'y habituer, depuis le temps, mais en tant que fille de militaire, Lewin aurait dû se montrer un peu plus responsable. Cela dit, le militaire en question n'était pas le meilleur des modèles non plus. Ceci expliquait peut-être cela.

Et ça n'empêcherait certainement pas Alphonse de lui faire la morale quand elle rentrerait. Elle voulait qu'il se comporte plus familièrement avec elle et cesse de la considérer comme sa supérieure hiérarchique ? Très bien, il n'allait plus se gêner.

Le regard agacé d'Alphonse fut attiré par une note collante d'un vert criard, qui dénotait à peine avec le reste de la décoration et des murs. L'écriture penchée d'Helena était nettement reconnaissable mais il eut toutefois un peu de mal à la déchiffrer.

_—Je passe voir le médecin pour un dernier check-up, et je me rends au commissariat pour faire ma déposition et voir où en sont les équipes. Vous pouvez commencer à enquêter auprès des mineurs et des ouvriers du chantier. Je serais de retour pour le déjeuner—_

_ —Oh, j'ai pris la voiture, aussi. —_

Mh. Au moins, elle avait le bon sens de se concentrer également sur sa santé, c'était un bon point au milieu de toute cette histoire. Quelque part, il était impressionné de la savoir aussi matinale et surtout, capable de s'éclipser de la pièce tout en se soustrayant à son attention. Il était éveillé en permanence et pourtant, il ne l'entendait jamais partir, ni rentrer. Peut-être qu'en effet, elle était aussi légère et discrète que le laissait à croire son nom d'alchimiste.

₪.₪.₪.

_Le général Hakuro avançait dans les couloirs d'un pas ferme et décidé, la mâchoire crispée et le corps tendu. D'un signe de tête, il répondait brièvement aux salutations que l'on lançait sur son passage mais il aurait été bien incapable de dire quels étaient les noms derrière les sourires forcés._

_A ses yeux, le QG Est n'avait toujours été qu'un ramassis d'incapables, trop gentillets et niaiseux, dirigés par un vieillard sénile, qui s'accrochait pourtant à son poste comme une moule à son rocher. Grumman avait peut-être brillé en son temps, mais il n'était plus aujourd'hui que l'ombre de lui-même et sa place serait bientôt vacante. Mais il entrevoyait déjà le successeur et cela ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Roy Mustang était un jeune coq orgueilleux et charmeur, passant plus de temps à nouer des relations parmi les puissants plutôt qu'à faire son devoir de militaire. Le petit poisson qui tentait de devenir un requin et jouer dans la cours des grands. _

_Un autre que lui n'aurait jamais attiré l'attention d'Hakuro. Il aurait fallu d'un rien pour balayer les ambitions imbéciles d'un candidat au poste de Général de Brigade. Mais Mustang ? Le Flame Alchimist, ce héros de guerre ? Il avait déjà trop d'importance, trop de poids dans la balance du jeu politique et cela n'était jamais bon pour les affaires. _

_Mustang devait être bridé, et rapidement, s'ils ne voulaient pas le voir brusquement apparaitre sur l'estrade du haut commandement et bouleverser leurs plans. _

_Il n'avait pas passé tant d'années à se forger une place et un nom pour se voir détrôner par ce blanc-bec m'as-tu vu. Certainement pas. _

_C'est donc sans frapper qu'il pénétra dans le bureau du Colonel, traversant l'anti-chambre sans la voir, notant à peine que ses subordonnés trop dévoués, trop attachés à leur commandant, se levaient précipitamment pour le saluer. Seule la Lieutenant, toujours aussi droite et appliquée, parvint à le faire dans les temps. _

_Elle inclina la tête à son passage et Hakuro considéra un bref instant de demander à ce qu'elle soit transférée dans son unité. Une femme forte, loyale au possible, il aurait pu l'utiliser de bien des manières. Mais pour l'arracher aux griffes de Mustang… _

_Mustang, encore et toujours. Lui et sa fougue, lui et sa jeunesse, ses ambitions aux dents longues, qui raclaient le plancher mais toujours servies avec un sourire étincelant et des manières charmantes. Il plaisait. Beaucoup trop, autant qu'il dérangeait. Il devait être éliminé de la course au plus vite. _

_Le quarantenaire bien tassé qu'il était eut un rictus satisfait lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme sursauter à son arrivée fracassante. Il se dressa d'un bond, ses yeux trahissant une panique légère, et manqua de renverser au passage une pile de dossiers très certainement urgents. _

_Hakuro pouvait toutefois apprécier la droiture de sa posture et la tension dans ses membres. _

__ Général Hakuro, je n'ai pas été informé de votre visite. Que me vaut l'honneur ? _

_Bien que parfaitement maitrisée, la voix du colonel cachait une pointe de méfiance et de trouble. Parfait. Qu'il ne se sente pas trop en sécurité sur son territoire, Hakuro appréciait cela d'autant plus. _

_Le général ouvrit la bouche, prêt à expliquer la raison de sa présence en ces lieux désagréables quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement flou, sur sa gauche. Il haussa un sourcil. _

__ Vous faites dans le gardiennage d'enfant, Colonel ? _

_A son bureau, debout et les mains désormais posées sur le bois, Roy se raidit tandis que les yeux du général scrutaient l'adolescente assise en tailleur sur le canapé d'appoint, des livres d'alchimie étalés autour d'elle, des crayons et des feuilles couverts de dessins. _

__ Il s'agit de ma fille adoptive, Helena. _

_Roy devait être honnête, il n'aimait pas particulièrement que la jeune fille l'accompagne au bureau et passe ses journées avec lui. Pas que sa présence en elle-même le dérange mais il estimait qu'un environnement aussi… violent et masculin n'était pas fait pour elle. Même à 14 ans et sachant qu'elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller, il n'était pas tranquille._

_Malheureusement, il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de choix en la matière. Helena ne « s'adaptait pas », à l'école, un terme politiquement correct pour lui faire comprendre que l'établissement n'acceptait pas une élève qui allait jusqu'à casser le nez d'un petit camarade pour un malentendu. Pour la défense de sa fille, Roy estimait que ce jeune imbécile le méritait amplement. L'incident remontait déjà à près d'un an, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui chercher un nouvel établissement, sachant que le résultat serait potentiellement le même._

_Helena n'était pas une enfant facile, ayant de grands progrès à faire et se sentant plus en confiance au sein d'un petit comité. Son équipe avait été d'un grand soutien. Et entre rester à l'appartement avec un précepteur privé lui coutant la moitié de son solde —et qui n'aurait pas nécessairement été très efficace— et l'amener avec lui… _

_Le général Hakuro arqua davantage le sourcil, étudiant cette fois ci l'adolescente avec un intérêt renouvelé. Trop appuyé, aux yeux du père célibataire qui n'aimait définitivement pas la flamme qui s'était allumée dans le regard de son supérieur. C'en était presque s'il ne voyait pas les rouages tortueux de sa malveillance se mettre à tourner à toute vitesse. _

_Il regrettait déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche pour présenter Helena. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui-ci pour justifier la présence d'une civile, et mineure, de surcroit, dans son bureau._

__ Vraiment ? S'étonna faussement le plus âgé. Je ne vous imaginais pas vous encombrer de pareilles responsabilités, Colonel. Voilà qui risque de grandement vous contraindre dans votre carrière pourtant si brillamment partie. _

_Roy voulait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, et très loin de lui, de préférence. A l'heure actuelle, il ne souhaitait plus que le général vide les lieux et cesse de poser autant de questions. _

_Les questions étaient dangereuses. _

__ C'est un coup de main à prendre, mais je saurais parfaitement concilier vie professionnelle et vie privée. Après tout, notre bon Führer est lui-même un excellent père de famille, en plus d'être un brillant chef d'Etat. _

_Hakuro gronda légèrement. Le sujet semblait déstabiliser et irriter l'Alchimiste qui cherchait à s'en tirer par une pirouette astucieuse. Il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de se défiler plus longtemps. Après tout, cette nouvelle connaissance était un formidable ajout à l'équation Mustang. _

__ Et où avez-vous trouvé cette charmante créature, dites-moi ? Un physique comme le sien, on n'en croise pas tous les jours. _

_Une peau mate peu commune à la région qu'ils habitaient, des mèches blanches qui tranchaient si vivement avec le châtain de ses cheveux… sans ses yeux bleus, il aurait presque pu avoir quelques soupçons quant à ses racines, vraiment. _

__ Elle habitait dans le sud, expliqua calmement Mustang. Sa mère est décédée peu de temps après sa naissance et son père était un bon ami à moi. Il est mort en servant son pays, durant la guerre d'Ishbal. J'ai recueilli leur fille en leur mémoire. _

_Il attrapa le regard d'Hakuro, le soutenant autant que possible et espérant qu'il ne le poserait plus sur la gamine qui se tenait silencieuse et méfiante, à la manière d'un animal sur ses gardes. Bien, au moins, elle avait suffisamment de jugeote pour savoir où se trouvaient les alliés et où ils ne se tenaient certainement pas. _

__ Ah, je vois. Un fier soldat. Quel était le nom de ce brave homme ? Il doit être très fier de voir que son cher ami s'occupe si bien de son enfant, à présent. _

__ L'officier Lewin, Mr. Eric Lewin, du 42eme régiment d'infanterie. _

_Il coula un bref regard vers la petite, qui avait tressaillit à l'évocation de son père biologique mais qui ne dit rien, fort heureusement. Bon sang, une fois que ce salaud aurait quitté la pièce, il prendrait sa journée et ramènerait Helena à la maison sans sommation. _

_Hakuro partit d'un léger éclat de rire, terriblement incongru compte tenu de la situation et Roy sentit tous ses nerfs se crisper. Que voulait-il, à la fin ?!_

__ Eh bien, un sacrifice honorable pour sa patrie. —Roy pouvait à peine croire qu'il venait de dire une chose pareille en riant— Mais fille de militaire ne veut pas dire qu'elle peut avoir vent de tout ce qui se trame au sein de notre armée. Veuillez quitter la pièce, jeune fille, j'ai à parler au Colonel Mustang. _

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, Helena releva la tête et croisa véritablement le regard de son père adoptif, comme pour chercher son approbation. Mustang acquiesça discrètement, l'encourageant vivement à obéir, soulagé qu'elle s'éloigne d'Hakuro. _

_Elle se leva dans un silence de plomb, laissant ses livres et Mustang fut déchiré de la voir trembler légèrement, autant de colère, présumait-il, que de dégoût. _

_Lorsque le Général de brigade quitta à son tour le bureau, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard —il était venu sur la demande du Führer pour s'entretenir avec Mustang d'une foutue affaire de financements dont l'un et l'autre se seraient bien passés— Helena était assise sur le bureau d'Havoc, s'amusant à empiler le plus de gobelets de café vides possible sans rien faire tomber. _

_Hakuro eut un rictus écœuré, se tournant vers Mustang qui l'accompagnait à la sortie, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'étendrait pas davantage son séjour dans son office. _

__ Au fait, Mustang. Votre fille semble s'intéresser à l'Alchimie, elle aussi. Vous envisagez peut-être de la faire intégrer nos rangs ? _

__ Helena est encore jeune, contra Roy avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable et qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne voie, pour elle. _

__Il n'y a pas d'âge pour rentrer dans le métier, et le pays a toujours besoin de bonnes âmes volontaires, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle est douée, elle pourrait même avoir la chance d'honorer la mémoire de son père. Et pourquoi pas de le venger ? Ce ne sont pas les poches de résistance qui manquent, après tout. _

__ Les réfugiés ne sont pas—_

__ Bah, qu'à cela ne tienne, Mustang ! Je ferais mon rapport à Centrale, je suis persuadé que le président y verra une bonne opportunité pour vous et pour votre fille !_

_Il rit, la main posée sur le chambranle alors que ses hommes, qui avaient diligemment attendus à l'extérieur, se mettaient au garde à vous. _

__ Oh, tant que vous y êtes, lança-t-il en guise de dernière pique moqueuse. Evitez donc de trop nous la mettre au soleil. Si elle bronze davantage, on va finir par la confondre avec l'une de ces racailles d'ishbals ! _

₪.₪.₪.

Helena sursauta violemment quand un pigeon —stupide volatile— surgit de nulle part et vint s'emplafonner sur son pare-brise. Poussant un glapissement, Eurus s'emmêla dans les pédales et cala au beau milieu du chemin dans un couinement sonore et agonisant.

Le silence remplit soudainement l'habitacle et Helena inspira profondément, son front contre le volant. Le cadavre de la bestiole glissait lentement sur la vitre, laissant une trainée sanglante couvertes de plumes qu'elle allait devoir enlever à la main si elle voulait pouvoir voir quelque chose.

Putain de piaf.

Putain d'Hakuro.

La jeune femme se redressa, s'abattant dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que cette vieille histoire la travaillerait autant. Le Général Hakuro avait toujours été un opportuniste vicieux, dont chacune de ses rencontres avaient laissé un goût amer sur le palais d'Helena, et dans le creux de son estomac. Au fil des ans, elle avait réussi à l'esquiver à maintes reprises, grâce à Roy mais aussi à ses propres talents. Elle n'était plus une petite fille naïve et sans éducation, elle _savait_ ce que l'autre cherchait à faire en essayant de l'avoir sous sa coupe. Helena n'était pas la plus douée des Alchimistes d'Etat et encore moins une bonne militaire. Mais elle était la fille de Mustang, elle était un pion stratégique et Hakuro faisait partie des quelques rares qui n'avaient pas encore compris qu'elle était au courant de sa valeur comme de sa dangerosité.

Helena n'avait pas repensé à ce jour depuis des années. Profondément enfouit dans sa mémoire pour ne plus en ressortir, ça n'était _pas_ un bon souvenir.

Quelques jours après la visite du Général, un expert de Centrale avait débarqué dans le bureau du Colonel, comme promis, et elle avait été amenée à passer une série de tests et d'exercices pour cerner son niveau de connaissances alchimiques. Elle n'était pas _bonne_, clairement, avait encore de nombreuses lacunes parce qu'elle n'avait commencé son vague apprentissage qu'un an plus tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir avoir l'opportunité d'intégrer le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat. Devenir soldat, peut-être. Elle aurait appris, comme tous les autres. Mais l'alchimie requérait un certain talent qu'elle n'était pas certaine de posséder réellement.

Mais les résultats étaient revenus étrangement positifs, accompagnés d'un mot du Président lui-même, qui l'encourageait _vivement_, à se présenter aux prochains examens d'entrée. Difficile de refuser une demande du Führer en personne, même si tout ceci ressemblait plus que tout à un grotesque coup monté.

Roy avait cherché pendant des jours à contourner cette pressante invitation. Il avait des arguments à opposer, c'était un fait. Mais Helena avait refusé qu'il s'en serve. Ils jouaient avec le feu, un refus direct aurait pu être plus problématique pour eux —même si en cet instant, Roy se foutait bien de sa carrière. Mais il craignait maintenant pour la sécurité de sa fille— et si jamais elle devenait Alchimiste d'Etat… Il pouvait être en mesure de l'intégrer à son équipe plutôt que de la confier à qui que ce soit d'autre. A conditions qu'il abatte ses cartes dans le bon ordre.

Ils s'étaient disputés, bien sûr, avant de parvenir à cet accord qui défiait toute logique. Roy en était resté sur le cul, lorsqu'elle l'avait copieusement insulté avec toute la verve dont elle était capable. Furieuse, elle lui avait fait jurer par trois fois qu'il n'abandonnerait pas son rêve, ses ambitions et ses promesses pour elle. Elle avait même ajouté qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à ruiner sa réputation de tombeur, déjà salement amochée depuis que les conquêtes de Roy avaient appris qu'il avait une fille.

A l'époque, Havoc l'avait même supplié de mettre son plan à exécution sans attendre.

L'examen d'acceptation avait eu lieu à Centrale, Maes avait fait la tête durant des jours en arguant qu'ils ne venaient le voir que lorsqu'ils y étaient contrains —ce qui était parfaitement vrai— et Gracia avait sauvé la santé mentale d'Helena en jetant Roy en pâture aux griffes de son mari à la place.

Du fait de ses connaissances encore très incertaines, malgré des révisions intensives avec son père, Helena n'avait eu que d'extrême justesse la partie théorique et écrite. A défaut, et pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit de se focaliser sur un seul type d'alchimie lorsqu'elle avait commencé ses recherches, Helena s'était rattrapée à l'examen pratique avec une petite tempête de sable, au beau milieu de la salle. Elle avait cependant laminé le sol et avait été incapable de le remettre en état à la suite de l'épreuve, ne maitrisant pas les cercles pour réagencer les éléments à leur état d'origine. Elle était spécialisée dans les courants d'air, pas la pose de carrelage.

Moins de deux semaines plus tard, elle avait intégré officiellement le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat et avant que le Général Hakuro ne puisse mettre la main sur elle, Grumman et son esprit tout aussi manipulateur que Roy, s'était emparé de l'affaire, avait pris la gamine sous son aile et l'avait fait intégrer l'équipe de Mustang dans la foulée. Helena n'était pas complètement à l'abri —elle répondait toujours en priorité aux ordres de Grumman, qui tenait les siens du Président— mais au moins était-elle protégée de certains rapaces.

Hakuro avait toujours été harcelant depuis mais Roy et elle avaient tenu bon. Qu'il ait soudainement besoin de l'envoyer à des centaines de kilomètres de là pour sa sécurité… Elle n'aimait pas cela.

Helena secoua la tête, sortant du véhicule pour détacher l'animal écrasé sur son parebrise et constata que ses mains tremblaient encore. De fatigue, maladie ou à cause de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, elle n'était pas à même de décider. Un peu tout cela à la fois, sans doute.

'_Allez. Reprend toi. Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye de te mettre la main dessus.'_

Elle se demanda brièvement en quoi cette pensée était censée être réconfortante. Parce que Hakuro n'avait encore jamais réussi à mettre ses plans à exécution ? Merci à Roy qui veillait au grain et à Grumman pour assurer ses arrières, pour une raison qui n'avait jamais été très claire. Helena soupçonnait que son affection venait du fait qu'il était brouillé avec une partie de sa famille et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'occuper de sa petite fille. A défaut, il s'était rabattu sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Contrairement à Hakuro, le vieux Grumman était droit et intègre, prenant soin de ses subordonnés et les traitant comme des êtres humains. Il lui avait enseigné les échecs, jeu dont Helena ne raffolait pas le moins du monde mais elle acceptait toujours de partager avec lui des pâtisseries et une tasse de thé.

Un sourire aux lèvres, ragaillardie par ces souvenirs bien plus plaisants que les précédents, Helena remonta en voiture et effaça les dernières traces de son homicide involontaire à grands coups furieux d'essuie-glaces. Par réflexe, elle tendit la main vers le siège passager, tâtonnant pour y trouver les boites de médicaments que lui avait confié le médecin, après sa visite. Ils n'étaient pas aussi forts que son traitement habituel et n'auraient sans doute pas le moindre effet pour ce qu'elle avait, mais au moins la douleur sous son crâne s'apaiserait peut-être un tantinet. Faisant sauter le bouchon du cylindre orangé, elle avala un cachet à sec en grimaçant. L'homme avait été très clair avec elle, l'enjoignant à se reposer autant que possible et à limiter les efforts — apparemment, elle n'était pas encore sortie du bois— si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des problèmes de santé plus dramatiques sur le dos. Helena avait acquiescé, indifférente, accompagnée depuis si longtemps par la maladie qu'elle n'en faisait plus grand cas et s'était rendu au commissariat dans la foulée.

Landers avait tenu à la retenir plus longtemps que nécessaire dans son bureau, appelant au repos, la tranquillité et tout un tas d'autres recommandations pleines de sollicitude qui n'avaient fait que l'irriter. Finalement, elle avait vidé les lieux après avoir fait son rapport à l'inspecteur et avait repris la voiture pour se rendre aux mines et constater de ses propres yeux ce qui avait manqué de la tuer, la veille au soir.

Selon les dires de Landers, des hommes avaient été dépêchés en express pour sécuriser la zone au maximum et s'assurer que rien ne s'effondrerait encore une fois. Quelques machines avaient subi des dégâts durant l'explosion et lorsqu'elle arriva sur le site, Helena fut prise dans le tourbillon d'une activité étonnante, contrastant énormément avec sa précédente visite.

Sa gorge se serra, lorsque son regard se posa sur les monceaux de pierres qui avaient voulu la tuer et elle sortit de la voiture d'un pas mal assuré.

₪.₪.₪.

Edward émergea tard dans la matinée, encore épuisé de la veille —mentalement parlant, cette journée avait été bien trop longue— et trouva Alphonse, installé au salon, occupé à lire un des bouquins qu'il avait ramené.

Il s'affala à ses côtés, manquant de peu de se prendre la tête dans la jambière de son frère et l'armure tourna sa lourde tête vers lui.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Oui, et non. Bonne lecture ?

_ C'est intéressant, rétorqua le cadet Elric en haussant les épaules. Mais rien qui ne fera avancer notre affaire. Helena est partie tôt, ce matin.

_ Pour aller où ? Gronda Edward en se relevant, s'étirant de tout son long et faisant jouer les muscles de ses automails. Il faisait humide en plus de froid et ses membres artificiels commençaient finalement à se manifester de la plus désagréable des manières.

_ Chez le médecin et déposer son rapport à l'inspecteur. Elle sera de retour pour le déjeuner mais elle voulait qu'on aille interroger des ouvriers et des gens qui travaillaient dans les mines, avant sa fermeture.

_ Mh. On est plus à quelques heures près.

_ Plus vraiment, non. Je t'ai fait mettre le petit-déjeuner de côté, ils ne servent plus après 9h.

_ Tu es le meilleur frère qui soit, tu le sais, ça ?

_ Je le sais mais j'aime te l'entendre dire. Je reviens. J'ai pris le menu « deluxe », je me doutais que tu aurais la dalle en te levant.

_ Le meilleur ! le complimenta encore une fois Ed alors que l'autre sortait de la pièce. L'alchimiste sourit, amusé et rassuré de voir que la légèreté, malgré la situation, pouvait encore être de mise.

Il ne l'aurait pas avoué à haute voix mais il était ennuyé de constater que Eurus avait une fois de plus filé à l'anglaise. Après ce qui s'était passé, et même si leurs relations étaient, tout au plus, à la limite de la cordialité, il s'était tout de même attendu à ce qu'elle se repose et les laisse gérer un peu davantage. Ils n'étaient pas incompétents, ils étaient loin d'être stupides et franchement, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'arguments supplémentaires : elle avait besoin de rester alitée. Point.

Mais évidemment, et comme Alphonse l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer, Helena Moera Lewin Mustang —nom à rallonge à la con, on en avait plein la bouche— était aussi têtue que lui. Et Ed savait parfaitement que dans une situation similaire il ne serait pas resté en place très longtemps non plus. Mais l'adage était bien « faites ce que je dis et non pas ce que je fais », donc il plaidait pour la non-hypocrisie de la situation et était presque prêt à aller lui courir après pour la ramener au chaud sous les couvertures. En tout bien, tout honneur, effectivement. La seule idée qu'il puisse être éventuellement, hypothétiquement, attiré par Eurus, la fille de Roy Mustang… erg. Il en avait des frissons de dégoût rien que d'y penser. Avoir le Colonel comme beau-père, non merci, vraiment. Et Helena comme femme ? Leur foyer serait à feu et à sang avant la fin de la journée.

Lavé et habillé, lorsque Fullmetal revint au salon, il y trouva la promesse d'un petit déjeuner copieux comme il les aimait. Al se moqua de sa goinfrerie, comme d'habitude, mais le laissa faire avec indulgence, amusé par tout son cirque et sa mise en scène.

Alors qu'il essuyait les derniers restes de nourriture de son assiette —il n'en perdrait pas une miette— ses yeux se posèrent sur les piles de documents sur la palette de la table basse. Helena avait laissé là toutes ses affaires et depuis les derniers évènements, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'y rejeter un coup d'œil ou voir si leur collègue les avait complétées, d'une quelconque manière.

Un brin curieux, il tira les feuilles à lui, la carte du secteur se déployant sous ses sollicitations.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Al en reposant son livre, tout aussi intrigué.

_ Un… je sais plus comment elle a appelé ça. Un arbre ? De relations ? Probabilités ? Bref, elle avait fait tout ce truc, par terre, pour relier les différents points de l'enquête. C'était assez visuel, ça permettait d'avoir physiquement une vue d'ensemble. Je sais pas si elle a rajouté des trucs, depuis.

_ Oh. On pourrait peut-être essayé de… remettre tout ça dans l'ordre ? Ça ne doit pas être bien différent des puzzles qu'on faisait étant enfant, non ?

Ed lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

_ Défi accepté, mon cher frère. Voyons voir en combien de temps on peut résoudre ce casse-tête.

₪.₪.₪.

Deux heures et trente-trois minutes. Et ils n'en n'étaient qu'à la moitié de leur tâche. Edward se laissa tomber en arrière en poussant un râle, s'écrasant contre les feuillets qu'Alphonse cherchait vainement à organiser.

_ Ed, bon sang !

Agacé, le cadet tenta de récupérer ses biens, sans succès, la carcasse de son frère étendue de son tout son long sur son cercueil de papiers. Les deux paumes sur les yeux, l'alchimiste gémit douloureusement.

_ J'en peux plus. J'abandonne. Comment elle fait pour s'y retrouver, sans déconner ?!

_ J'en sais rien, Ed. C'est toi qui a vu le résultat final, tu devrais pouvoir tout remettre dans l'ordre !

_ Mais ça avait l'air logique, la dernière fois, trancha l'interpellé en se redressant. C'était _cohérent !_

_ Eh bien là, ça ne l'est plus et tu ne m'aides pas du tout.

Ronchonnant, le jeune homme consentit à lui laisser le passage. Outre le sol, jonché de divers documents, prises de notes, rapports tronqués et coupures de presse —oui, il y avait un journal local et oui, Helena avait visiblement eu le temps de le lire et d'en sélectionner les parties lui semblant pertinentes— les frères Elric avaient repoussé les meubles et débarrassé une partie du mur du salon de ses décorations pour s'en faire une nouvelle toile vierge. Le tableau était loin d'être complet, la carte trônant en son centre et des indices dispersés un peu partout mais le résultat était loin d'avoir le panache que lui avait donné Helena la première fois. Elle était la clé de ce mystère et cela agaçait d'autant plus Edward. Ils auraient dû pouvoir lire ses conclusions sans avoir besoin d'un codex pour déchiffrer chacun de ses mots ou de son chemin de pensées ! Et Al qui lui reprochait de mal écrire, Edward était un calligraphe confirmé à côté de sa collègue Alchimiste, vraiment ! Certains mots n'étaient même pas en amestris et Ed avait très vite renoncé à essayer de leur donner un sens.

_ J'abandonne, dit-il encore, s'asseyant cette fois ci sur le canapé. De toute façon, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. J'ai faim.

_ Tu as mangé il y a deux heures.

_ Et notre exercice de la matinée a sapé toutes mes forces. Allez, viens. On arrivera à rien de plus sans elle.

Alphonse recula, boudeur et déçu. Il n'aimait pas laissé un travail inachevé mais il devait avouer que son frère avait raison. Sans Helena, ils ne réorganiseraient tout ce fatras que dans plusieurs jours. Peut-être même que leur travail actuel n'était pas _juste_. Il ne se voyait pas tout recommencer encore une fois.

Il s'apprêtait à capituler définitivement et suivre son frère à l'extérieur lorsque leur marche vers la nourriture fut arrêtée par de bruyantes foulées, dans les escaliers. Curieux, ils eurent à peine le temps de s'échanger un regard que la porte de la suite partait claquer violemment contre le mur.

Sur le seuil, se retenant au chambranle, Helena s'était pliée en deux, une main sur les cuisses pour se soutenir et la respiration sifflante. Ed aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de traverser tout le village au pas de course, et non pas juste depuis le parking de l'hôtel.

Inquiet de son état —ses cheveux s'échappaient encore une fois de sa lourde queue de cheval et son teint était crayeux, seules deux tâches rouges malsaines ornant ses joues— Alphonse s'avança.

_ Helena ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Prenez — prenez vos affaires, ahana-t-elle en essayant de se redresser pour retrouver un semblant d'air et de souffle. On vient de nous ramener une fille.


	17. Table grise et invitée froide

Le chapitre précédent était court, et pour m'excuser du précédent retard : voici le suivant.

* * *

Froide, métallique et insupportable.

Edward dut retenir un haut le cœur alors que l'odeur du sang se frayait un passage jusqu'à ses narines frémissantes, lui enserrant la gorge comme un serpent monstrueux.

Ça n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Fullmetal était confronté à un cadavre, ou la réalité brutale de la mort, dans son apparence la plus repoussante. Il avait fait une descente aux enfers, après tout. Mais quelque part, dans un petit recoin de son cœur, il avait encore l'espoir naïf que plus jamais il n'aurait besoin d'assister à un tel spectacle.

La première fois qu'il avait vu la mort, il avait s'agit des parents de Winry. Voir n'était peut-être pas le bon terme, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de corps à enterrer, que des pierres froides sur lesquelles pleurer. Mais l'angoisse, la peur. L'idée de perdre un être cher, une personne aimée, cela avait été comme une claque retentissante. La prise de conscience qu'ils n'étaient _rien_. Un temps infime dans celui de l'univers, à peine quantifiable.

Celui de leur mère s'était alors arrêté. Et Edward avait compris ce qu'était la solitude. Le vide impossible à combler malgré tous ses efforts, malgré son frère, Winry et tous les autres. Alors il avait essayé de reboucher ce trou béant dans son âme, cette sensation vertigineuse qui le réveillait en sueur toutes les nuits, la bouche hurlante sur des mots silencieux.

Et la mort, encore, était venue frapper à leur porte. Sale, putride et terrifiante. Gorgée de sang et de malédiction, cette mort qui lui volait sa mère pour la deuxième fois, qui lui prenait son frère et son bras. Cette mort qui ne laissait derrière elle que le vide et la culpabilité, comme de la rouille sur du métal tordu.

La mort, aujourd'hui, cette vieille amie indésirable dont il ne pouvait se départir, se présentait à lui sous un nouveau visage. Lui renvoyant son impuissance dans un rire grinçant, se délectant de son désespoir comme le plus doux des nectars.

Le jeune homme serra les poings dans les manches de son manteau rouge. A ses côtés, Alphonse tremblait légèrement, mal à l'aise, se détournant du corps disposé sur la table d'autopsie.

La pièce était glacée, sans âme, sentant la javel derrière les relents du sang. Un mélange à vomir. Une réalité triste à en pleurer.

Ed déglutit difficilement, une boule dans la gorge et il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Eurus. Elle se tenait près du médecin, attentive, aussi neutre que possible mais il était suffisamment attentif pour voir briller la colère et le malaise dans ses yeux bleus. A la porte, Landers avait tenu à les accompagner mais était resté en retrait, le visage verdâtre. Ed pouvait comprendre : il voulait fuir, lui aussi.

Et au milieu de ce rassemblement silencieux et hétéroclite, une jeune femme blonde, allongée sur la table, comme endormie. Des plaques de sang s'accrochaient encore à ses cheveux, collant les brins, marquant ses tempes. Des stries profondes creusaient ses joues, ses bras, ses jambes, comme les longues marques laissées par les lanières d'un fouet. Le médecin l'avait lavée, après avoir recueilli les échantillons de sang, les résidus de tissus. Des preuves, autant que possible, contre ceux qui s'étaient acharnés sur le corps.

Edward tenta de réprimer ses tremblements, la bile qui lui montait lentement à la gorge. Il ferma les yeux et inspira aussi profondément que possible sans avoir à vomir sous les odeurs qui l'assaillaient. Essayant de se focaliser sur quelque chose de concret, de solide, qui n'était pas la jeune femme à la peau marbrée de longues larmes rouges et noires. Les bords boursoufflés de ses blessures, les bleus, les marques, les sévices. Son visage défiguré, à peine humain, ce râle au milieu des vapeurs et de l'odeur de soufre…

Il y avait du sang, de la fumée et des os.

_ Edward. Sors, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Malgré son visage pincé, son air épuisé et ses doigts crispés, la voix d'Helena était curieusement stable. Plate, à mille lieues de l'endroit où il se trouvait, elle avait adopté un ton purement professionnel. Aussi détaché que possible pour ne pas sombrer à son tour.

Edward considéra un instant l'échappatoire qu'elle lui offrait. Il voulait fuir, vraiment. Courir le plus loin possible de cette abomination et ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Une autre part de lui-même, cependant, teintée d'une fierté mal placée, l'empêchait de bouger. S'il n'était pas prêt à contempler la mort en face encore une fois, alors il n'avancerait jamais.

_ Je reste.

Eurus ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui.

_ Non. Tu prends ton frère et vous rentrez tous les deux à l'hôtel. C'est un ordre.

Fullmetal gonfla les joues, prêt à répliquer cependant que le soulagement l'inondait de toute part.

_ Je veux que vous partiez. _Tout de suite._

Ed garda la bouche ouverte sans émettre le moindre son. Il avait déjà vu Eurus se mettre en colère, piquer des crises sans gravité et être si livide qu'elle en devenait transparente et terrifiante. Il l'avait vue cynique, moqueuse, piquante, compatissante et aimable.

Jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvé face à elle de la sorte, autoritaire, déterminée. Agissant comme l'adulte qu'il cherchait en vain à devenir, malgré ses efforts pour être sûr, fiable, et digne de confiance. Pendant une brève seconde, il crut distinguer Mustang à travers ses traits tirés et sa mâchoire crispée.

Il ne dit rien, se tourna vers son frère et lui agrippa doucement le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la pièce. Alphonse suivit le mouvement dans un état presque second et Ed s'en sentit coupable. Il n'avait pas réfléchit, lorsqu'il s'était précipité à la suite de Eurus quand elle avait fait irruption dans leur chambre. Ils avaient retrouvé une fille, enfin ! Peut-être pourrait-elle parler, leur donner des indices, quelque chose pour sauver ses amies.

Aucun des deux Alchimistes d'Etat n'avait eu le mémo, toutefois. Leur victime était morte et ne parlerait pas. Et Alphonse n'avait pas besoin de voir tout ça.

Ils passèrent Landers en le saluant brièvement, laissant Eurus à son inspection, qui poussa un soupir inconscient lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer et les frères disparaitre plus loin dans les couloirs.

Elle avait été sotte. Trop heureuse de faire enfin une avancée, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de questionner les médecins, les officiers sur le terrain qui étaient venus lui rapporter la nouvelle. Landers les avait conduits à la morgue, elle avait senti son mince espoir s'écrouler. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et elle s'en mordait les doigts.

Maintenant, elle devait assumer et se montrer aussi compétente que possible.

_ Inspecteur, appela-t-elle d'une voix posée qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Vos hommes ont sécurisé la scène de crime ?

L'interpelé hésita franchement avant de faire un pas en avant et atteindre l'alchimiste. Il refusait de porter son regard sur la victime quand celui d'Helena ne parvenait à s'en détacher.

_ Oui. Mes équipes sont en train de faire les derniers prélèvements, et de… Enfin. On s'en occupe. Est-ce que vous voudrez…

_ Je passerai plus tard. Vous pouvez y retourner, Inspecteur, je vous rejoindrai.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier, la laissant avec le médecin et Helena fit le tour de la table avec lenteur, étudiant le visage tuméfié, les balafres et les plaies.

_ A combien de temps remonte sa mort ?

Le médecin s'essuya les mains et les lunettes sur un bout de torchon, haussant les épaules.

_ Pas la moindre idée pour l'instant. On vient de me l'amener et j'ai seulement fait les premiers prélèvements et constations. D'habitude, les gens d'ici meurent de vieillesse, ou bien d'un simple accident, assez facilement identifiable. J'ai jamais eu besoin de travailler sur un meurtre.

Elle acquiesça, poursuivant ses lentes observations alors que le médecin revenait vers son bureau et préparait ses outils et son matériel.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ?

_ Mh ? Il revint vers elle et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, les sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes. A première vue, des brûlures mais sans les résultats des analyses, je ne pourrais pas vous en dire plus.

_ Et ça prendra combien de temps ?

_ Aucune idée. Encore une fois je ne suis pas légiste. Je vais peut-être devoir demander à des confrères d'Aszamem, ou Yodgy. New Optain, si on a besoin de matériel plus pointu.

_ D'accord… Vous me permettez de prendre des photos supplémentaires ? Pour le dossier ?

_ Faites-vous plaisir.

Ça n'était définitivement pas un plaisir mais Helena avait besoin de pouvoir étudier les indices en paix, sans être obligée de rester dans cette pièce froide et trop étroite. Elle récupèrerait les conclusions et les images de la scène de crime plus tard, pour ajouter à l'équation. Pour l'heure, elle voulait simplement… rentrer chez elle, s'enrouler dans le premier plaid venu et ne plus bouger de son canapé. Avec une flambée et un chocolat chaud en prime, pourquoi pas. Un peu de repos et de silence, loin des tumultes de la vie.

Helena prit rapidement les photos nécessaires à sa compréhension de l'affaire et ramassa aussi vite que possible le matériel qu'on lui avait mis à disposition. Elle se précipita avec autant de dignité que possible hors du commissariat et de la pièce froide où l'on avait déposé la jeune femme. Elle hésita un bref instant mais renonça à se rendre sur la scène de crime. De ce qu'elle en avait compris, entre les explications confuses de Landers et les cris hystériques de la famille —comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?—le corps avait été découvert abandonné dans un champ voisin, à demi enterrée sous de la terre fraiche qui avait à peine eu le temps de sécher des dernières pluies. Helena s'y rendrait plus tard, elle se contenterait de lire le rapport, dans un premier temps.

Pour l'heure, elle devait rentrer et avoir une sérieuse conversation avec les deux Elric.

₪.₪.₪

_ Je suis désolée.

Edward sortit assez brutalement de ses pensées et se dévissa presque la tête pour fixer Helena qui venait d'entrer dans la suite. Elle n'avait même pas encore posé ses affaires, ses bottes étaient encore sales et son manteau avait essuyé un début de bruine, qui s'était remise à tomber.

Ils restèrent à se fixer en silence quelques instants, puis le plus jeune croisa les bras, levant le menton légèrement. Dans son dos, Alphonse se redressa lui aussi, prenant place aux côtés de son frère.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser. Sauf si tu avoues être la responsable des enlèvements.

L'alchimiste eut un léger rire, qui leur tira à tous des sourires fatigués et pleins d'ironie. Elle laissa tomber sa sacoche et retira ses bottes, prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils inconfortables qui cernaient le canapé alors que les deux autres retournaient à leurs assises respectives.

_ Non, ça n'est pas moi. Je n'ai déjà pas suffisamment de temps pour m'occuper correctement de moi-même, alors devoir organiser plusieurs enlèvements ? C'est trop de boulot.

_ Donc, pourquoi tu t'excuses, reprit le blond avec un sérieux qu'elle ne lui avait pas vu souvent.

_ Pour vous avoir emmenés là-bas, et assister à tout ça.

Edward soupira, un brin agacé. Il pouvait comprendre. Ils étaient encore jeunes, elle ne connaissait rien de leur histoire mais bon dieu. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants depuis longtemps et il fallait qu'elle s'en rende compte rapidement. Une transmutation humaine ratée, cela valait bien toutes les horreurs du monde et même si Ed, comme beaucoup, n'appréciait pas le spectacle de la mortalité, il pouvait le supporter. Au moins un peu. Et il en allait de même pour Al, malgré les apparences.

_ Eurus. Ça va peut-être te surprendre un peu, mais on n'est pas des bleus, Al et moi. On a eu notre lot d'emmerdes, très certainement autant que toi. On n'est pas… Fragiles. Il faut que tu arrêtes de nous traiter comme si on allait se briser à la moindre difficulté. Je suis pas arrivé là par hasard.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il leva le bras et elle entendit tinter sa montre, quelque part dans ses poches. Helena acquiesça doucement, concédant au jeune homme qu'il était très certainement plus solide et plus dur que ce qu'elle voulait bien voir. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, vraiment. Parce que merde. Ils étaient encore des _gamins._

Helena n'était pas complètement naïve. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tout connaitre pour _savoir_ qu'ils avaient vécu plus qu'ils ne voulaient le dire. Elle avait vu la lueur dans les yeux d'Edward. Les gestes d'Alphonse. Leur attitude, leurs mimiques, leurs réflexions, qui n'avaient rien de celles d'adolescents de 14 et 15 ans. Elle n'avait pas demandé. Parce qu'elle connaissait la valeur des secrets, des histoires et des cauchemars. Ça n'était pas à elle d'en parler.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ D'accord. Je vais… Helena soupira et se massa le nez. Ok. Pardon. Il faut que je me reprenne. Je pense que c'est moi qui ai besoin d'une pause plus que vous deux, finalement.

_ On vient d'assister à un évènement difficile, exposa tranquillement Alphonse. Peut-être qu'on peut tous prendre une pause avant de se mettre au travail, non ?

Helena approuva d'un hochement de tête alors que son frère haussait les épaules pour manifester son accord. Il avait fallu attendre un _corps _pour que ces deux-là finissent par s'entendre, c'était une véritable tragédie. Alphonse ne voulait pas se réjouir, car la situation ne s'y prêtait foutrement pas, mais une petite partie de lui était contente de ce développement inattendu mais un rien bienvenu.

Il se leva, s'occupant de faire des boissons chaudes pour les deux alchimistes alors qu'Helena se débarrassait de ses dernières affaires et sortait les photos dans leur enveloppe. Ses yeux balayèrent machinalement la pièce et elle sourit en avisant le travail de reconstitution qui s'étalait sur le mur en face d'elle. Oh, ils n'avaient pas chômé, durant sa petite vadrouille. Elle se leva pour ramasser les feuilles qu'ils avaient laissées en plan à son arrivée et Al revint vers eux pour poser des tasses fumantes sur la table basse.

_ Oh. Oui, nous avons essayé… Enfin… On a eu un peu de mal.

_ J'écris pas très bien, hein, plaisanta-t-elle en punaisant le feuillet au mur à sa bonne place. C'est du bon boulot.

_ Putain, les photos sont limite pires que la réalité.

Helena pivota, des post-it plein les mains, qui lui donnaient un air curieux, les doigts couverts de couleurs éparses. Une étrange chimère croisée avec du papier. Edward avait remis ses gants pour manipuler les clichés, les étalant les uns après les autres sur la table et Al grimaça mentalement.

_ On avait pas dit qu'on prenait une pause ?

_ Je sais, je sais. Mais en même temps, on a pas vraiment de temps à perdre, pas vrai ?

_ D'accord, mais peut-être que vous voulez manger, tous les deux ? Avant ? Il est pas hyper tard mais si on s'y met maintenant, y a peu de chance pour qu'on fasse une pause après, hein.

Edward échangea un regard avec sa collègue, posa résolument les photos sur la table et se leva.

_ C'est l'armée qui paye, c'est bien ça ? Pour tous nos frais ?

_ Comme à chaque mission, oui… ? S'étonna un tantinet Helena. Elle se souvenait d'avoir souvent entendu Roy se plaindre des factures engendrées par Fullmetal. Le jeune homme était visiblement un grand adepte des notes de frais conséquentes, qui réduisaient quelque peu le budget de leur équipe. Helena rattrapait involontairement la sauce de l'autre côté, puisqu'elle avait toujours appris à se contenter et se débrouiller de peu. Un sourire un rien carnassier se dessina sur le visage du blond.

_ Parfait. J'pense qu'on va avoir besoin de carburant pour les prochaines heures. Al. Va prévenir les cuisines qu'Edward Elric a faim !

Si l'autre soupira lourdement, Helena laissa flutter un rire amusé qui les étonna beaucoup. Elle n'était pas des plus exubérantes et depuis le début de l'enquête, ils n'avaient pas eu, ni les uns, ni les autres, beaucoup d'opportunités ou de raison de rire. Cela faisait du bien, de pouvoir lâcher un peu de bride dans un espace où elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas _trop_ jugé. Pas pour cela, en tout cas. Le reste, elle verrait lorsqu'ils y arriveraient.

_ Allez y devant, je vous rejoins. J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer.

_ Encore ? Sérieux, tu veux pas arrêter de confirmer les clichés comme quoi les femmes passent leur temps à appeler tout le monde ?

_ Je fais des rapports au Colonel, contra la jeune femme en croisant les bras. Et j'ai remarqué des traces étranges, sur le corps. Je voulais appeler un de nos… Indics ? Il pourra peut-être me renseigner. Je n'en n'aurai pas pour très longtemps.

_ Le temps qu'ils préparent le festin pour Ed, de toute façon…

_ Eh, ça va ! Je mange pas tant que ça !

_ Non. Du tout. Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça.

Helena les regarda quitter la chambre en se chamaillant, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Malgré la houle dans son estomac, elle se sentait curieusement plus légère. Comme portée par une nouvelle force, un appui solide qui avait toujours été là mais qu'elle avait refusé de voir jusqu'à présent. Il était temps de ramer dans le même sens que les frères Elric.

₪.₪.₪

Comme elle en avait désormais l'habitude, Helena se laissa glisser sur le sol du couloir, le dos appuyé au mur et les jambes tendues devant elle. Elle ne pensait pas être dérangée à cette heure, l'hôtel était calme et le peu d'agitation qui régnait à l'étage inférieur lui confirmait qu'ils étaient pratiquement les seuls à crécher encore ici.

Machinalement, elle composa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur, scrutant les quelques photos qu'elle avait emmené avec elle pour demander plus de précisions. Elle n'était pas certaine que son informateur pourrait lui répondre avec seulement ses descriptions mais peut-être pourrait-il au moins lui avancer quelques hypothèses intéressantes. Ils avaient cruellement besoin d'informations pour nourrir leurs réflexions communes.

La ligne n'était pas sécurisée et Helena n'attendit que deux tonalités avant qu'une voix bourrue ne lui réponde, avec tout le charme dont il était capable.

_ _C'pour quoi ?_

_ Docteur Knox ? Désolée de vous déranger, Helena Mustang, à l'appareil.

Elle se servait très rarement du patronyme de son père adoptif. Non pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas appartenir à leur étrange petite famille, bien au contraire. Mais pour éviter les confusions et les débordements que pouvait entrainer son nom de famille dans leur ligne de travail, il était parfois plus commode de s'afficher comme une Lewin, inconnue et discrète au bataillon, plutôt que la fille du très —trop— célèbre Roy Mustang. Question de contexte, au final. Dans le cas présent, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre et le nom de Roy était venu comme une habitude. Elle n'était pas certaine que Knox ait eu un jour réellement vent de son véritable nom.

_ _Tiens donc. La petite Mustang. Un problème avec ton traitement ?_

Mis à part le fait qu'il était rendu au fin fond d'une mine éboulée ? Non, aucun.

_ Du tout. Je ne vous appelais pas pour ça, en réalité. Je suis actuellement en mission dans le nord et j'aurai besoin d'un avis médical éclairé, pour mon affaire.

_ _Mh. De là où je suis, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être d'une grande aide, gamine. Il fait quoi, le médecin du coin ?_

_ Il travaille sur le corps que nous avons retrouvé mais il n'est pas légiste. J'aurai seulement quelques questions, concernant les blessures sur la victime. Je pense qu'elle a été brûlée, mais j'aimerai le confirmer.

_ _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce sont des brûlures ? Décris-moi ça._

Helena avait toujours apprécié le docteur Knox pour sa capacité à ne jamais poser de questions inutiles. L'homme était mal aimable, grincheux au possible et refusait bien souvent qu'on lui impose quoi que ce soit et qu'on le dérange mais pour les _amis_, il était toujours curieusement disponible. A grands renforts de protestations, certes, mais il finissait toujours par s'atteler à la tâche qu'on lui confiait. Les photos sur les genoux et tentant d'être aussi précise que possible, Helena s'employa à décrire ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle connaissait Roy et son alchimie depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir à quoi ressemblaient des brûlures. Tant sur du matériel plus simple —les meubles de la cuisine et les murs de leur appartement— que sur des supports plus… Organiques. Mais quelque chose dans les blessures la dérangeait et elle espérait que le doc pourrait l'éclairer davantage là-dessus. Au train où allaient les choses, Eurus était pratiquement persuadée que le corps devrait transiter vers une ville plus équipée pour qu'ils puissent obtenir un examen décent.

Knox prit le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes avant de lui répondre.

_ _Au vu de ce que tu me décris, il s'agirait bien de brûlures, oui. Mais tant que je n'ai pas le corps sous les yeux et des échantillons de tissus, impossible de savoir quel produit est responsable de ça._

_ Quoi ? Un produit ? Comment ça ? Vous venez de me dire que c'était bien brûlé…

_ _Ouais, mais de ce que tu m'en dis, je dirais plutôt que c'est d'une origine chimique. _

__ _Oh. De l'acide, quelque chose du genre ?

_ _Possible. Les flammes ou la chaleur ne peuvent pas créer des contours aussi nets que ce que tu me dis, ni de cette couleur. Donc, origine chimique. _

__ _Ou alchimique, peut-être… ?

_ _Ça, c'est ton rayon, gamine, pas le mien. Mais j'écarterai pas l'hypothèse pour autant._

_ D'accord… Je vous remercie.

__ Et toi, de ton côté ? Rien de nouveau ?_

Helena esquissa un léger sourire, heureuse que personne d'autre qu'elle-même ne puisse le voir.

_ Ni pire, ni mieux, je dirais. Les températures d'ici n'aident pas, cela dit. Mais ça va.

_ _… Bon. Quand tu reviendras, je te ferais essayer un nouveau traitement. Ça vient de Xing, une merdasse à base de plantes, mais il parait que c'est efficace. En tout cas, ça fera aucun mal d'essayer. _

_ Ca ne fera peut-être aucun bien non plus. Je dois vous laisser, Doc, j'ai des affaires sur le feu. Merci encore de m'avoir aidée et désolée du dérangement.

_ _Pas de souci. A la prochaine, petite._

Helena raccrocha et resta un moment au sol, à fixer le mur d'en face sans vraiment le voir.

Pas de changement, comme d'habitude. Rien de mieux. Rien de neuf.

Elle porta la main à son pull et serra le poing dans le tissu au niveau de son cœur.

Rien de pire.

₪.₪.₪

_ Des brûlures d'acide ?

_ Un produit chimique, corrigea Helena en avalant une bouchée de ses nouilles xinoises, essayant de garder la sauce dans le bol et non sur son menton. Pas seulement de l'acide.

Ils avaient monté autant de nourriture que possible dans la suite, Alphonse faisant office de monte-plat alors qu'Edward volait absolument toute la malbouffe sur laquelle il pouvait mettre la main. Eurus avait été très tentée de le traiter gentiment d'écureuil, face aux réserves qu'il faisait et qui pouvaient très certainement leur tenir un siège ou deux, mais devant leur nouvelle coopération, dans le calme et la bonne entente, elle n'avait pas voulu le froisser inutilement. Même si l'image mentale état très drôle, elle devait en convenir.

_ Okay, donc ça pourrait être à peu près n'importe quoi, du moment que c'est corrosif, confirma Edward en avalant une lourde bouchée de pain de viande.

_ De l'alchimie pourrait faire ça, tu crois ? demanda Alphonse en notant scrupuleusement toutes leurs réflexions et avancées sur un calepin. Visiblement, il appréciait grandement l'arbre d'Helena car il se levait régulièrement pour y placer un post-it ou une annotation, à chaque fois qu'une information lui paraissait pertinente. Ed s'arrêta quelques secondes de mastiquer, pensif.

_ Je l'ai encore jamais vu, mais je prétends pas tout connaitre. Je pense que ce serait possible. En modifiant quelques éléments du corps, on peut sans doute le retourner contre la personne.

_ Ce serait de la transmutation humaine, alors ?

Ed secoua la tête à la question de sa collègue.

_ Dans les faits, ouais. Mais pas au sens où l'entendent la plupart des alchimistes. Et puis, les blessures avaient l'air d'avoir été faites par un agent extérieur. Donc, peut-être pas de l'alchimie. En tout cas, pas pour infliger les blessures. Mais pour créer le produit ? Et le tester ? Possible.

Alphonse eut un mouvement de recul pour manifester son dégoût.

_ Qui est assez malade pour faire une chose pareille ! Et pour quel intérêt, en plus ?

_ Une arme chimique ? Suggéra Helena en s'essuyant le coin des lèvres. Un produit qui ne réagit que sous certaines conditions ? Comme un espèce d'agent dormant, ou quelque chose, que l'on pourrait… je sais pas, activer à distance.

_ On se croirait dans un roman policier à deux ronds, se moqua Edward. Mais l'idée est pas entièrement stupide. Si quelqu'un réussissait à mettre au point un procédé pareil, c'est sûr que ça serait très utile pour certaines personnes…

_ Tu peux dire l'armée, l'informa Helena avec une pointe de désinvolture. On ne va pas tourner autour du pot très longtemps, et je suis pas fan des militaires non plus.

_ Il y a comme un paradoxe, ici.

_ Chacun ses raisons pour devenir un toutou, pas vrai ?

Eurus lui avait jeté une œillade ferme, comme pour l'avertir de ne pas pousser trop loin sa chance. Il ne poserait pas de question, elle ne poserait pas les siennes et ils pourraient continuer à travailler tout aussi bien. Edward n'eut aucun mal à interpréter ses non-dits et laissa tomber le sujet aussi rapidement qu'il était venu sur la table.

_ Bon, reprenons. Des blessures chimiques, des disparitions étalées sur plusieurs mois et avec un profil de victime identique à chaque fois. Une exploitation minière endommagée, en cours de réhabilitation mais qui se casse mystérieusement la gueule quand tu y entres, Eurus. Et un corps que l'on retrouve le lendemain, sans la moindre explication. Je sais pas vous, mais ça commence à faire beaucoup de mouvements en quelques jours.

_ Trop pour que ce soit des coïncidences, en tout cas, approuva Alphonse.

_ Je suis d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait des mines, à part le fait qu'elles me soient tombées dessus ?

L'armure, debout près du mur, posa son doigt sur la coupure de presse mentionnant leur fermeture et lu l'article à haute voix.

_ Les gens du coin prétendent qu'elles sont maudites, ajouta Ed une fois la petite présentation terminée. Une sombre histoire de malédiction ancestrale, posée là par les ethnies qui vivaient là avant qu'Amestris ne viennent s'installer.

_ Oh. D'accord, et qu'est-ce que ça dit… ?

Edward jeta un regard stupéfait à Eurus, qui semblait véritablement intéressée par ce qu'il avait à dire sur le sujet. Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Les contes de bonnes femmes ont souvent des fondements de vérité. La moitié de notre alchimie est basée sur des mythes, après tout. Je veux dire, regardez la pierre philosophale. Une pierre capable de transformer le plomb en or, de ramener les morts. Une ville entière qui sombre dans le désert, sans la moindre trace. Et les cercles ? Il y a une grande part d'interprétation, dans tout ça.

Si elle avait remarqué que les frères Elric s'étaient quelque peu raidis à ses explications, Helena n'en dit rien et retourna à ses propres lectures. Edward croisa les bras.

_ Okay, okay. Mettons que ces histoires est un fond de vrai. La seule chose en laquelle ça nous avance, c'est de savoir que les mines sont un point central et qu'il faut qu'on y retourne.

_ Mais l'entrée est toujours bouchée.

_ Et des puits parallèles ?

_ On va pas arpenter les alentours en cherchant tous les trous de lapin, ronchonna Edward. Il nous faudrait… Impossible de mettre des cercles sur toute la montagne pour la sonder…

Helena le regarda penser à haute voix, se lever et marcher de long en large, agitant les mains sous ses réflexions qu'Alphonse nourrissait de temps à autre d'une nouvelle remarque. C'était amusant, quelque part. Très enfantin, dans un sens. Helena avait besoin de poser ses pensées sur du papier, Edward Elric les faisait prospérer par des mises en scènes et beaucoup, beaucoup trop de mouvements de mains.

_ Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait récupérer du matériel militaire ? Une sonde ? Finit-il par demander à Eurus qui recentra ses pensées sur la conversation en cours.

_ Ici ? Au milieu de nulle part ? Même si je fais une demande maintenant à la base la plus proche, qui est à North City, soit dit en passant, j'en aurai pour plusieurs jours. On peut oublier cette idée. On dit que tu es doué, Fullmetal. Tu ne peux pas… Nous dessiner un cercle pouvant servir le même but ?

_ Pas à une échelle aussi grande, non. Une pièce, oui. Une montagne ? Laisse tomber.

Helena le fixa quelques secondes, surprise.

_ Tu le pourrais, sinon ?

_ Quoi ? Faire un cercle ? Oui, bien sûr, ce serait pas très compliqué. Tiens, regarde.

Eurus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que sur une feuille volante, Ed se lançait dans la confection d'un cercle de repérage et un autre, pour recevoir les informations et les traduire en des signaux cohérents et interprétables. Les transmutations sans matériel solide sous la main étaient toujours plus instables que les simples conversions d'éléments entre eux, mais Ed avait toujours trouvé la théorie fascinante. Il expérimentait peu, cela dit, à son plus grand regret mais la porte avait ses avantages et il _savait_ que cela pouvait marcher. Helena fixa les cercles, les lignes complexes, les symboles et les formules qui s'y enroulaient, impressionnée.

_ _Atatã _[1], laissa-t-elle échapper. Je veux dire, Roy m'avait dit que tu étais un _génie_, mais là ? Il m'a fallu des mois pour assimiler les cercles les plus basiques, et même maintenant, je me cantonne aux tracés les plus simples. Et toi tu me sors… _ça, _comme si de rien était ? Impressionnant.

Ed rougit. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des lustres et il avait l'habitude des compliments, de remerciements et des regards stupéfaits. La plupart des gens étaient incapables d'alchimie, alors en voir les prodiges était toujours un évènement et cela, Edward savait le gérer. Mais l'admiration dans les yeux d'une collègue alchimiste ? C'était une autre histoire. Et même si Helena semblait persuadée que sa propre maitrise n'était _rien_, il savait mieux. Il fallait une sérieuse force mentale pour parvenir à gérer des cercles comme les siens. Elle n'avait pas à rougir de ses performances. Qu'elle reconnaisse les siennes était d'autant plus flatteur. Et le Colonel qui le qualifiait de génie, en prime de cela ? Par la Porte, le monde était en train de s'effondrer.

_ Ouais, ben… De toute façon, on ne peut pas s'en servir, c'est bien trop petit, déclara-t-il en se frottant la nuque, un rien mal à l'aise. Helena acquiesça.

_ D'accord. Mais du coup, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas transmuter un système de sonar directement ? Ce serait plus simple que de faire une demande de matériel.

_ Non, l'électronique, c'est extrêmement compliqué et il faut au moins avoir vu et étudié le sujet à transmuter avant de se lancer là-dedans. En plus, je ne pense pas avoir les bons matériaux sous la main.

_ Dommage.

_ Attendez une minute, coupa Alphonse. Pour rouvrir les mines, les ouvriers doivent bien forer selon un schéma précis, non ? Ils ne se lancent pas à l'aveugle dans les travaux, comme ça. Surtout s'il y a des risques d'effondrement. Ils doivent avoir des systèmes, pour repérer les galeries dangereuses. Des sonars, conçus pour sonder la roche et éviter de tuer tout le monde avec un faux mouvement.

Les deux alchimistes d'Etat le fixèrent, l'idée faisant son chemin et Helena laissa un sourire gagner ses traits alors qu'Edward tapait le torse de son petit frère avec un « glong » sonore, pas peu fier de lui.

_ Je vois que je suis en présence de deux génies, se contenta de commenter l'aînée avec un sourire.

_ Eh, t'es pas trop mal non plus dans ton genre, Eurus, rétorqua Ed dans un stupéfiant excès de bonne humeur. Le ventre plein, il devenait une autre personne, beaucoup plus agréable. Alphonse opina du chef.

_ C'est vrai. Je suis certain que tu aurais pu arriver à la même conclusion que moi. Je veux dire, avec les récents évènements, et tout… ça. C'est normal que tu ne puisses pas penser aussi vite que nous. Enfin, ça n'était pas une critique ou quoi que ce soit, je ne voulais pas me montrer offensant ou — !

_ Tout va bien, Alphonse. Tu as raison. Je fatigue et je ne réfléchis pas correctement. Et je dois bien avouer que je m'y suis mal prise dès le début. Regardez ce qu'on a réussi à faire en mettant nos expériences et nos connaissances en commun.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle écarta les mains en un large geste, englobant la table couverte de papiers et le mur qui n'était pas en reste non plus. Il fallait saluer l'effort et le travail fourni, vraiment. Ils avaient plus avancé en deux heures de temps qu'en plusieurs journées de calvaire sans nom, à crapahuter à droite et à gauche sans le moindre but. Helena aurait dû faire confiance aux Elric bien plus tôt, on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Satisfait, Ed approuva et poursuivit sur sa lancée. Maintenant qu'il était partit, que son estomac était plein et ses méninges en action, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps avec ces conneries, ils devaient en finir au plus vite et sauver autant de personnes que possible. Avec l'apparition de ce corps, ils s'étaient lancés sans le vouloir dans un jeu contre la montre.

_ Très bien, nous sommes donc d'accord pour relancer une expédition sur les mines, pour essayer d'y pénétrer. A moins d'une erreur de notre part ; les hommes que l'on cherche se trouvent là-bas.

_ Nous n'avons pas de preuve tangible pour l'instant mais ça reste l'hypothèse la plus crédible, oui.

_ Et pour le corps ?

L'euphorie de leur avancée s'affaissa quelque peu alors qu'il évoquait à nouveau la malheureuse qui s'était retrouvée sur la table d'autopsie du médecin du village. Helena se prit le menton dans la main, pensive, étudiant les photos de la victime.

_ Deux possibilités pour l'instant, exposa-t-elle en réfléchissant à haute voix. Un elle a réussi à s'échapper avant de succomber à ses blessures. En retraçant son parcours, nous pouvons peut-être trouver l'endroit où elle était retenue captive, voire même, retrouver les autres filles.

_ D'accord, suivit Alphonse en se penchant à son tour sur les images peu ragoutantes. Et en deux ?

_ C'est un message.

Les frères Elric fixèrent leur collègue un instant sans comprendre puis les traits de l'aîné se durcirent.

_ Les fumiers… Ils nous narguent.

_ Possible. Et en même temps, risqué, contra Helena en leur faisant à nouveau glisser les documents sous le nez. Si jamais le médecin trouve quelque chose d'incriminant, ça pourrait nous permettre de remonter directement jusqu'à eux. Ou lui. Elle. Bref, peu importe. Un corps, c'est un indice précieux. Mais c'est aussi un avertissement.

_ Ils savent que nous sommes là, confirma Edward en réfléchissant. Et si cette jeune fille ne s'est pas enfuie d'elle-même, ils nous font savoir que nous pourrions être responsables de la mort des autres victimes.

_ Exact. Ou bien êtres les prochains sur la liste.

Fullmetal serra discrètement les poings. Il s'en était douté, bien sûr, mais n'avait pas voulu évoquer à haute voix cette possibilité. Mais le récent accident d'Helena, et maintenant ça ? Les choses commençaient à bouger et sentaient mauvais pour eux, vraiment. Il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère, toujours occupé à échanger avec Eurus sur leurs théories actuelles. Etre pris pour cible, il pouvait s'en accommoder. Il faisait confiance à Mustang Jr pour se charger d'elle-même : tout comme lui, elle avait signé pour ça, à un moment donné. Mais Alphonse ? Il était un civil, qui n'aurait même pas dû être là et s'il lui arrivait la moindre égratignure par sa faute, Ed ne s'en remettrait pas.

Surtout en sachant qu'il aurait pu éviter une telle débandade, en suivant simplement les ordres de Eurus et en laissant son cadet en sécurité à Reesembol.

A ce stade, cependant, il n'avait pas conscience de l'ampleur de leur affaire, ni de sa dangerosité. Helena avait sans doute envisagé un niveau de risque important, mais certainement pas à ce point et quelque part, il était persuadé qu'elle devait se sentir elle aussi responsable de leur petit groupe. Ed connaissait ce sentiment. Il savait de quoi il était capable pour l'atténuer et il espérait juste, quelque part, dans un petit recoin de son esprit, que Eurus ne ferait pas de conneries à moitié chevaleresques, sous prétexte qu'elle était leur supérieure et qu'elle se devait de protéger la veuve et les orphelins.

Le mieux pour Al aurait été de faire demi-tour maintenant et de laisser les deux Alchimistes d'Etat gérer la crise. Mais si Edward se savait têtu, sa deuxième moitié n'était pas mal non plus, dans le genre forte tête. Si son frère n'était pas en sécurité, il ne quitterait pas les lieux, tout comme Fullmetal ne le laisserait pas en arrière.

Et Eurus se voyait maintenant dotée d'une paire d'adolescents bornés à gérer et à protéger.

Ils travaillèrent de concert jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Helena s'éclipsa un moment pour téléphoner à Landers et obtenir un rapport préliminaire de la situation. Ils passeraient demain pour visiter à leur tour la scène de crime et le médecin, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver grand-chose de plus sur le cadavre. L'inspecteur devait encore gérer la famille en deuil, qui refusait de quitter son bureau tant qu'ils n'auraient pas récupérer la dépouille de leur fille et lorsqu'Helena revint dans la chambre d'hôtel, les traits tirés et la mine basse, Edward décréta qu'il était temps pour eux de se reposer et lui céda même le lit.

Surprise mais ravie, la jeune femme ne perdit pas une seule seconde à lui demander si cela lui convenait réellement. Elle avait mal au dos, aux reins, la journée pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et même une douche brulante n'avait pas suffi à la laver de sa lassitude. La tête pleine d'informations et de théories de plus en plus incohérentes, elle sentait la migraine poindre derrière ses yeux épuisés.

Comme un écho, alors qu'assise sur le rebord du matelas, elle nouait ses cheveux pour la nuit, Helena sentit ses poumons protester vivement. Deux mains sur la bouche pour étouffer tant bien que mal ses toux, sa vision nagea alors que l'air se raréfiait autour d'elle. Merde. Mordant finalement dans son poing afin d'atténuer tous les sons susceptibles d'inquiéter et d'attirer les frères Elric dans la chambre, elle s'autorisa à agoniser quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de parvenir à retrouver un semblant de souffle et d'énergie.

Pliée en deux, les yeux remplis de larmes douloureuses et les doigts fermement serrés autour de ses vêtements, elle se demanda brièvement si mourir n'était pas plus adéquat et paisible, à ce stade. A tâtons, elle chercha dans sa valise, éparpillant les vêtements froissés et les livres en pagaille, qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emmener avec elle. Eurus s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard dans ses fouilles vaines alors que les souvenirs la rattrapaient. Elle gémit brièvement cependant que ses doigts se refermaient sur un tube de plastique orangé vide.

Putain, comment ce foutu détail avait pu lui échapper, déjà ?

'_Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?'_

* * *

[1] interjection pour signifier la surprise.


	18. Furent les flammes

Une quinte de toux, un reniflement et subitement, un mouchoir propre apparut sous son nez comme par magie. Helena leva la tête pour trouver un heaume médiéval qu'elle devenait souriant malgré son absence de faciès expressif.

_ Tiens.

La brune sourit, attrapant l'objet qui prenait des allures de saint Graal et se moucha allégrement, avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Près d'elle, Edward eut une grimace dégoutée, manquant presque de poser sa fourchette et laisser en plan son petit-déjeuner. Alphonse, pour sa part, souriait mentalement. Il avait l'impression de revoir son frère de huit ans qui s'escrimait à faire le plus de bruit possible quand il se vidait les sinus, simplement pour le plaisir de l'ennuyer.

_ Je venais de terminer mon dernier paquet, confia Helena en respirant un peu plus correctement. Merci.

_ De rien. Je t'ai entendu tousser, la nuit dernière. Tu devrais peut-être rester à l'intérieur aujourd'hui ? Le temps va encore être orageux et ça n'est pas le moment de tomber malade.

_ Merci, maman, ironisa la jeune femme en lui tapotant familièrement le bras tant pour se moquer que le rassurer. Mais ça ira. Au pire, ça n'est qu'un rhume passager et je ne suis pas faite en sucre.

Alphonse ronchonna, un peu contrarié mais n'insista pas ce pendant que son frère reprenait le cours de son orgie culinaire quotidienne. L'évènement était désormais habituel pour Helena, qui s'était finalement faite à la quantité astronomique de nourriture qu'avalait le petit blond. Parfois, elle craignait même qu'il ne s'étouffe mais par un quelconque procédé quasi-miraculeux, Edward Elric pouvait inhaler le contenu de son assiette sans le moindre souci. Et sans prendre une once de graisse, apparemment. Helena était bien placée pour savoir que les porteurs d'auto-mail développaient une musculature particulière et brûlaient plus d'énergie que les autres mais tout de même. A sa place, elle aurait roulé sous la table depuis longtemps.

_ Bien. Programme du jour, dit-elle en attrapant son café et détournant la conversation de sa santé. La scène de crime, Landers, les mines, et éventuellement, la famille de notre victime, s'ils sont en état de nous recevoir et de répondre à quelques questions. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

_ On ne se sépare pas pour couvrir plus de terrain ? S'enquit Alphonse en tendant gracieusement une serviette à son frère qui semblait résolu à s'en mettre partout dès le matin. Il avait affaire à un gosse, c'était impensable…

Helena secoua la tête.

_ La dernière fois que je suis partie seule en vadrouille, j'ai pris quelques tonnes de rochers sur le crâne. Je ne suis pas trouillarde mais avec les nouveaux évènements de ces derniers jours, je ne suis pas d'avis pour qu'on se sépare.

_ Je suis d'accord.

L'armure leva dramatiquement les bras au ciel.

_ Jour béni, les voilà en accord sur un point. Je ne pensais pas qu'on y arriverait.

_ Ferme là, Al…

_ Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Bref. Je propose que nous commencions par la scène de crime. J'ai peur qu'avec le temps actuel, les preuves s'altèrent plus vite que prévu. S'il y a une piste à explorer pour savoir d'où venait cette jeune fille, il faut que nous le fassions maintenant. Des objections ?

_ Mise à part le fait qu'on va très certainement se prendre une saucée sur le coin du nez et qu'on va patauger dans la boue ? Aucune, concéda Fullmetal en terminant finalement son gargantuesque petit déjeuner.

Ramassant leurs affaires, le trio s'empressa de gagner la voiture, lorgnant sur le ciel toujours plus menaçant. Le temps était froid, l'air humide et comme l'avait souligné Edward quelques secondes plus tôt : ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une forte pluie d'ici quelques heures. Ils devraient prendre les éléments de vitesse, sur ce coup-ci.

Sur le site, il n'y avait plus qu'un officier en patrouille, s'assurant que personne de non-autorisé ne s'approchait des lieux. Ils avaient retrouvé le corps en bordure de champ, un agriculteur du coin ayant fait la macabre découverte. La victime avait été retrouvée nue, face contre terre et couverte de blessures. Autour d'elle, des traces de pas en pagaille, qui avaient été effacées en grande partie par les intempéries et sur les mètres alentours, pas la moindre trace d'un véhicule quelconque. L'endroit était trop éloigné des mines pour que la jeune femme ait pu s'en enfuir et se trainer jusque-là, et la ferme la plus proche avait été fouillée de fond en comble, sans la moindre trace.

C'était comme si le corps était brusquement tombé du ciel. Ou bien surgit de terre.

Sur le chemin du retour et en direction du commissariat, les alchimistes avaient entendu les échos des rumeurs qui montaient dans les ruelles du village. L'on parlait de malédiction, de vengeance, de revanche, même, car certaines des familles dont les filles avaient disparues étaient réputées pour être pleines de vieilles querelles et rivalités avec leurs voisins. Helena avait écarté toutes ces hypothèses dès le début de l'enquête, aucun des alibis ne se recoupant correctement au sein des familles pour en incriminer le moindre membre. Ce côté-là était une impasse et Eurus espérait sincèrement que le médecin avait trouvé quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant à lui mettre sous la dent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat, l'inspecteur était déjà en houleuse conversation avec la femme du maire. Ce dernier, pour une fois présent, bien que dans le sillage de sa conjointe, était pâle et se tordait les doigts d'angoisse. Les cris de colère — C'est un scandale, disait-elle de sa voix incroyablement perçante— de Mme Ackermann changèrent de cible lorsqu'elle les vit débarquer dans l'accueil du local de police.

Presque immédiatement, avec des allures de harpies, elle se précipita sur eux. A tel point que même Helena recula d'un pas.

_ Miss Ackermann, nous—

_ Et vous ? Enchaîna-t-elle sans temps mort, déterminée à les incendier tout comme elle venait de le faire avec Landers. Vous faut-il une autre victime pour faire correctement votre travail ? Voilà près d'une semaine que vous êtes ici et rien n'avance ! Pire que cela, les choses s'aggravent depuis votre arrivée ! Faut-il que je contacte moi-même les autorités de North City pour réclamer des gens compétents et non pas des gamins sans cervelle, et des indigènes dont ne sait quel bidonville ?!

Cette fois ci, Helena recula sous l'impact du revers verbal qu'elle venait de recevoir, son visage devenant livide sous le choc et la colère. Elle pouvait tolérer les insultes, vraiment, on lui avait cassé suffisamment de sucre sur le dos au fil des ans, mais celle-ci poignardait violemment toutes les limites de sa patience. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Fullmetal avancer d'un pas, se portant en avant comme pour la protéger et son propre visage était blanc, ses poings serrés.

_ Eh ! Vous—

_ Mme Ackermann, contra Eurus d'une voix aussi calme et professionnelle que possible. Elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant, elle n'allait pas craquer maintenant. Je comprends votre colère et votre peine. Cependant, sachez que nous mettons tout en œuvre pour résoudre cette enquête et retrouver vos enfants. Si nos services ne vous conviennent pas, toutefois, vous pouvez en effet demander un nouveau transfert de notre personnel. Mais cette procédure risque de prendre du temps et dans l'état actuel des choses, personne ne peut se permettre d'en perdre.

Les deux femmes se mesurèrent du regard. Ackermann était légèrement plus grande qu'Helena, ce qui la mettait un rien mal à l'aise et elle se sentait perdre du terrain. Traitre, une toux lui monta même à la gorge et pendant une horrible seconde, Lewin crut qu'elle allait simplement la laisser sortir —totalement contre sa volonté— au visage de la femme qui la fixait avec tout le venin du monde dans les yeux.

Finalement, ce fut elle qui recula la première, son index incroyablement osseux se plantant dans le sternum d'Helena, menaçante au possible.

_ Je vous donne encore trois jours, pour résoudre cette enquête. Ensuite, vous partez d'ici et nous ferons appel à de véritables professionnels.

Sans prendre le temps de saluer qui que ce soit, elle sortit du commissariat, laissant dans son sillage un silence froid et oppressant, ainsi que son époux qui se ressaisit difficilement et la suivit en trottinant maladroitement.

Helena laissa échapper un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et toussa dans la foulée.

_ Non mais qu'elle conna— !

_ Edward. S'il te plait.

Le blond se tut sous l'ordre implicite de l'alchimiste du Vent. Il n'en finissait pas de fulminer, cependant, traitant mentalement la femme revêche de tous les noms. Il pouvait comprendre son chagrin, entendre sa peur —bon dieu, il serait dans le même cas, à sa place— mais rien ne l'autorisait à se comporter de la sorte et encore moins proférer de telles horreurs sur le compte de Eurus. Comment pouvait-elle supporter la situation avec une telle assurance, cela le dépassait proprement.

Avec un professionnalisme exemplaire, elle s'avança jusqu'à l'inspecteur qui ne savait clairement plus où se mettre.

_ Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser. Tout le monde est à cran. Nous n'avions pas prévu… enfin, je veux dire, nous avons retrouvé un corps. Nous avions pensé à une fugue organisée, ou quelque chose du genre, mais là…

_ Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose pour nous ? demanda calmement Lewin en gardant sagement les bras le long du corps, se retenant de lui lancer à la figure un « une fugue ? Vraiment ?! ». Landers hocha si rapidement et violemment la tête qu'elle crut qu'il allait se la détacher.

_ Oui, oui. Attendez, je vous amène ça. Ou vous voulez consulter les résultats ici, ou… ?

_ J'aimerai rapporter les documents avec moi pour les étudier au calme, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

_ Du tout, du tout…

Il s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec une mince pile de papiers. Trop mince au goût d'Helena, qui le remercia cependant pour ses efforts et lui certifia encore une fois qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible et que la moindre aide de leur part était primordiale.

Le trio revint à leur véhicule en silence, les frères Elric encore un tantinet choqués de la violence de l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Assise au volant, Eurus feuilletait rapidement les premières conclusions du médecin, qui apportaient peu de précisions du fait de l'absence de matériel adéquat. Mais qui confirmait au moins la théorie des brûlures d'origine chimique plutôt que thermique. Un bon point pour elle.

_ La famille veut récupérer la dépouille de leur fille, laissa-t-elle échapper en lisant les dernières conclusions. Edward lui jeta un regard à moitié interloqué.

_ On va pas discuter de ce qui vient de se passer ?

_ Non. Elle était en colère, elle avait besoin de la faire passer sur quelqu'un et nous étions là. Fin de l'histoire.

Sans un mot de plus, Helena lui tendit le dossier et lança le moteur, remontant lentement l'allée qui menait jusqu'à leur hôtel. Il n'était pas tard mais elle se sentait absolument vidée et le silence dans l'habitacle était d'une lourdeur sans nom. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward ayant passé le dossier à son frère afin qu'il le consulte, le jeune homme lui fit arrêter le véhicule.

La brune n'était presque pas surprise de le voir sortir et disparaitre dans la boulangerie la plus proche. Elle soupira.

_ Ton frère est un estomac sur pattes.

_ Je sais, et il en est très fier.

Edward ne mit pas longtemps à revenir vers eux, les bras chargés par un sac de papier brun et dont le contenu sentait bon le pain chaud. L'alchimiste du vent faillit lui faire une réflexion mais la garda pour elle et sursauta lorsqu'il lui cola une galette au beurre sous le nez, la forçant presque à en prendre une bouchée sur le champ. Son regard doré était déterminé, ne souffrant d'aucun refus et Helena prit la pâtisserie en haussant un sourcil.

_ J'appelle ça de la bouffe de réconfort, et t'en as besoin. Donc tu la fermes et tu manges.

Surprise, dépassée, Helena se contenta de hocher la tête et comprit que l'autre n'en démordrait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas avalé au moins une bouchée du biscuit.

La pâte n'était pas fameuse, s'émiettait en bouche et le beurre avait un léger goût de rance, malgré l'odeur agréable qui s'en dégageait. Ses doigts se trouvèrent très rapidement incroyablement collants. Un boulanger digne de ce nom aurait crié au scandale. Même elle, criait au scandale et elle était aussi bonne cuisinière que Fullmetal était patient.

Pourtant, c'était peut-être la meilleure galette au beurre qu'elle avait gouté depuis des lustres.

Helena fut très reconnaissante aux deux adolescents pour faire mine de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui s'étaient stupidement mises à couler sur ses joues.

₪.₪.₪

_ Putain de journée de merde.

_ Ed, ton langage.

L'intéressé lança un bref coup d'œil à son cadet réprobateur et haussa les épaules. Il était grossier, il était grossier, on n'allait pas le changer maintenant, après toutes ces années. Qui plus est, il avait raison : la journée avait été une putain de journée de merde.

Entre leurs investigations au point mort, leur charmante conversation au commissariat et leurs pérégrinations aux abords des mines dans l'espoir de trouver un passage souterrain susceptible de les mener à l'intérieur, ils s'étaient pris une averse en prime et étaient revenus bredouilles. Encore une fois. Il avait le droit de protester et d'exprimer son mécontentement par des injures. Et tant pis pour les oreilles sensibles de son précieux petit frère.

Dans leur dos, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Ed se redressant avec un soupir appréciateur. Gentleman, il avait laissé Helena prendre sa douche la première et avait dû prendre son mal en patience avant de pouvoir accéder lui aussi à l'eau délicieusement chaude.

La jeune femme passa devant eux, pieds nus et en sous-vêtement, les cheveux encore dégoulinant malgré la serviette éponge qu'elle s'escrimait à entortiller autour de ses mèches trop longues.

Edward vira au rouge —Alphonse bénissait le fait de ne pas pouvoir faire de même mais se cacha brutalement les yeux— et s'étouffa sur sa propre salive. Mais. MAIS !

_ MAIS TU FOUS QUOI LA ?!

Dos à lui, à peine perturbée par la violence du cri, Helena jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, les mains sur la tête. Edward détourna immédiatement le regard, maudissant les Mustang sur cent générations. Au moins.

_ Quoi ? Je ne trouvais plus ma veste et je l'ai laissée ici. Y a un problème ?

_ Le fait que tu sois à poil, peut-être, oui ?! Du coin de l'œil, il entrevit Eurus changer complètement de position, lui faisant désormais face, une main sur la hanche. Il ne voulait pas regarder. Vraiment, il ne _voulait _pas, mais la curiosité était forte et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser courir ses yeux sur l'auto-mail de sa collègue et les cicatrices qui maquillaient sa peau, entre autres. Il n'était pas un pervers, merci bien.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Fullmetal ? Tu n'as jamais vu une fille en sous-vêtement, à ton âge ? Plaisanta-t-elle en croisant les bras, ne faisant absolument rien pour cacher son corps et conserver un minimum de décence. Pourtant, ton amie mécano était à peine plus vêtue que moi quand on est allé lui rendre visite.

A la mention de Winry et de son éternel top noir devenu un peu trop moulant maintenant que sa poitrine n'était plus celle d'une enfant —il n'avait pas regardé ! Il n'avait fait que… constater les faits, nuance— Edward piqua un nouveau fard par-dessus le premier. Il allait exploser sous la gêne et la chaleur qui se dégageait de son visage par vagues assassines.

Tel était donc le noir projet d'Eurus, qui le menait en bateau depuis le début. Elle voulait le tuer, et se servait de son corps et de sa meilleure amie pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était lâche, vraiment ! C'était… c'était !

Ed se tassa un peu sous le train que prenaient involontairement ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas voir Helena en petite tenue, pas plus qu'il ne voulait imaginer Winry avec un tel manque de vêtements. Bon dieu, ils avaient été à l'école ensemble, elle était… Elle était presque sa sœur !

_ Vous êtes tous que des pervers, marmonna-t-il en se sauvant à grands pas, partant s'enfermer dans la chambre en maudissant le nom des Mustang. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, bon dieu !

La porte refermée, il se souvint d'avoir laissé son frère à sa misère dans le salon mais la vague de remord qui le balaya fut de très courte durée. Chacun ses problèmes, vraiment ! Même si, dans un sens, abandonner son cadet entre les mains d'une foutue exhibitionniste n'était pas son meilleur mouvement, en tant que grand frère. Tous des tarés, dans cette famille !

Il entendit rire derrière le battant et Helena frappa quelques secondes plus tard, réclamant qu'il lui ouvre.

_ Je suis pas intéressé, espèce de vicieuse ! hurla-t-il à son encontre en ramassant ses affaires pour se préparer lui-même pour la douche, même si l'envie lui était quelque peu passée. Ou bien une douche très froide, à choisir.

_ Le reste de mes vêtements est dans la chambre ! Si tu ne veux pas que je continue de me balader à poil, tu as tout intérêt à me les donner maintenant. Sauf si la vue te plait plus que tu ne veux bien l'avouer ?

Le blond poussa un cri étranglé sous la colère et le malaise et Helena se prit une flopée de vêtements en pleine tête alors qu'il se contentait de tout balancer par la porte entrouverte. Elle gloussa comme une maniaque, Edward se rassurant en l'entendant effectivement se vêtir correctement.

_ Tu veux que je vienne te frotter le dos pendant ta douche ?

_ Ta gueuuule !

Avec un « chbunk » retentissant, il envoya voler sa botte dans la porte pour la faire déguerpir et l'empêcher d'entrer. Mon dieu, il allait se faire violenter par une collègue de boulot. Est-ce qu'il pouvait déposer une plainte officielle pour harcèlement sexuel, à son retour de mission ?

_ Ton père et toi, vous êtes des obsédés !

_ Je savais pas qu'il t'avait fait des avances ! Tu es encore un peu jeune pour ça, non ?

_ Rah ! Mais t'approche pas de cette chambre, dépravée !

₪.₪.₪

Alphonse observa son frère, renfrogné et mal à l'aise, ramassé sur lui-même dans un coin du canapé et refusant catégoriquement de croiser le regard d'Helena. Il pouvait comprendre, cela dit, lui-même n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui faire à nouveau face dans les prochaines heures.

A genoux sur le sol devant la table basse, penchée sur ses dossiers et les cheveux lâchés qui terminaient de sécher, la jeune femme ne leur prêtait pas plus d'attention qu'à l'ordinaire, visiblement pas troublée pour un sou par la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt. Et c'était sans doute la bonne attitude à adopter : mettre cet… incident ? de côté et ne plus jamais en reparler.

Le silence entre eux était tendu, empli d'un malaise palpable mais il voyait Helena sourire en coin de temps à autre, apparemment très fière de sa petite blague. Il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme, certes mais… Alphonse secoua la tête. Ils n'allaient pas épiloguer là-dessus pendant cent sept ans. Il ne devait pas donner trop d'importance à tout ça. Après tout, elle n'avait pas été entièrement _ nue_ non plus. Et il n'avait presque rien vu.

Le front d'Helena rencontra le bois de la table dans un poc léger et elle soupira, les cheveux dissimulant son visage des regards surpris des Elric.

_ Tu t'es décidé à perdre des neurones ? Commenta Ed avec cynisme, décidé à ne plus rien laissé passer en terme de moquerie à partir de maintenant. La vengeance était un plat qu'il savait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

_ Non. Je suis fatiguée, et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Tout ça ne nous mène à rien.

Sa main semblant surgir de ses mèches brunes encore humides, elle l'agita à l'adresse de leur fatras insondable.

_ Nous avons quand même pu invalider quelques pistes de réflexion, tempéra Alphonse avec espoir. Ça reste une avancée.

_ Mais pas suffisante. Eurus se redressa, les coudes sur le meuble et se massa les yeux et les joues. On a plus le choix, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'entrer dans ces mines. C'est notre point central depuis le début.

L'autre point central étant que les mines étaient condamnées et la structure, définitivement précaire et endommagée.

_ Est-ce que tu crois que tu parviendrais, que vous parviendriez tous les deux à nous forer une entrée, sans que tout nous tombe dessus ?

Edward étudia un instant la question. Il y avait pensé, bien sûr mais les paramètres à prendre en compte étaient nombreux et l'expérience restait un rien périlleuse tout de même. Très honnêtement, à la place d'Helena, il n'aurait pas aimé devoir se retrouver à nouveau dans une situation où tout risquait de s'ébouler.

_ Dans la théorie, oui. Dans la pratique, ça pourrait être dangereux, mais pas infaisable. Dans les faits, je suis pas certain que les habitants, l'inspecteur ou quiconque qui s'occupe de ce truc, nous laissent faire à notre guise.

_ Peut-être qu'il va falloir se passer d'autorisation, alors.

_ Oh, oh. Madame veut se la jouer rebelle.

_ Je suis persuadée que les réponses que nous cherchons sont là-dedans. Donc, s'il faut ça pour y parvenir, oui. Je veux bien « jouer les rebelles ». Quand est-ce que tu penses pouvoir être prêt ?

_ Quand tu l'es. On peut partir maintenant.

Helena jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et les nuages gorgés de pluie, la nuit qui tombait.

_ Pour plus de sécurité et être certains de ne pas se faire repérer, on va attendre un peu avant d'agir. Cette nuit très tard, demain matin très tôt, comme vous voulez. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, en tout cas.

_ Cette nuit, ça me parait pas mal.

_ Tu n'as pas envie de te lever, avoue.

Edward tira la langue à sa collègue dans un accès de puérilité des plus flagrants et il se redressa.

_ Je t'emmerde. D'ailleurs, je vais me reposer maintenant, pour être frais comme un gardon dans quelques heures. Et je prends la chambre.

Vengeance.

_ Tu es d'un rancunier, ricana Helena en le laissant faire, bonne joueuse. Ed lui adressa un doigt, rabroué immédiatement par Alphonse qui le suivit afin de laisser l'aînée se reposer également.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, amusée, sourit, et veilla encore une heure ou deux avant de capituler à son tour et s'installer pour une brève sieste.

₪.₪.₪

_Au commencement furent les flammes_

_Dures, brulantes et assassines_

_Puis vinrent les cris_

_Déchirants, terrifiants et inhumains_

_Puis vint le sang_

₪.₪.₪

Helena se perdit. Les yeux écarquillés, figés vers le plafond qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, son corps était couvert de sueur. Ses mains étaient tellement crispées sur sa couverture qu'elle les sentait à peine, enroulée entre ses jambes tremblantes telles des chaines de l'acier le plus pur. L'air autour d'elle était lourd, épais et poisseux, glissant dans ses poumons et serrant son cœur dans un étau terrifiant.

Dans ses oreilles résonnait ses battements affolés, sourds et désespérés. Les cris des enfants, le rugissement des flammes. Les hurlements et les suppliques.

Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Helena n'arriverait pas à respirer.

_Elle ne pouvait pas respirer._

Elle devait bouger. Se déplacer, maintenant, trouver le moyen de libérer ses poumons et de _vivre, bordel de merde !_

Son cerveau hurla, tant pour se débarrasser des résidus de ses cauchemars que pour se forcer à se mouvoir. A tâtons, le cœur et les poumons en feu, Helena poussa un gémissement guttural, un râle presque inhumain.

Sa main gauche attrapa le bord de la table basse mais elle n'eut pas la force de se relever et s'écroula sur le côté, heurtant le meuble dans un fracas beaucoup trop fort à ses oreilles sensibles.

Dans la brume de sa douleur et de sa confusion, Helena crut entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et le pas lourd d'une armure invraisemblablement vivante. Il y avait des mains sur elle. Froides mais rassurantes, douées d'une douceur étrange et incongrue. On la secouait par les épaules, une pression un peu ferme mais sans trop forcer. Elle était persuadée d'entendre son nom, étouffé comme si elle se trouvait sous l'eau.

Helena sentit la bile et le sang lui monter à la gorge, éclater entre ses lèvres dans un gargouillis très certainement effrayant mais qu'elle ne percevait qu'à moitié. Il n'y avait plus que le gout du fer et le feu dans son corps pour l'ancrer à la réalité.

Elle ne se souvenait plus de sa dernière crise mais elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi violente.

Le sang glissa le long de son menton et ses yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de son crâne.

₪.₪.₪

Edward grogna, se retournant dans ses couvertures à la recherche d'une position plus agréable pour son dos et ses bras. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre mal à s'endormir. C'était même une autre de ses marques de fabrique : Edward Elric, en plus de manger tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez, pouvait s'assoupir n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Le bruit ne l'avait jamais dérangé. D'ordinaire, il partait au pays des rêves lorsque les trajets de train étaient trop longs et ces derniers étaient rarement réputés pour leur calme et leur sérénité. Ça n'était donc pas le doux et discret raclement des pages du livre qu'Alphonse était en train de lire à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui l'avait dérangé. Ni même la lumière dont il se servait pour éclairer les lignes manuscrites. L'heure n'était pas non plus un problème. Encore une fois, il pouvait presque s'endormir sur commande et n'était jamais contre une sieste, surtout si elle pouvait durer plusieurs heures.

Quelque chose d'autre le troublait, donc, et l'empêchait de se reposer correctement.

Peut-être un trop plein d'énergie. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à réfléchir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire taire son cerveau et ses idées. Ou autre chose. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, sans parvenir à l'expliquer.

De l'autre côté de la porte, il entendit Eurus tousser fortement et il soupira, changeant à nouveau de position. Se sentait-il coupable de lui avoir subtilisé le lit pour une bête vengeance ? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle semblait patraque, depuis sa dernière mésaventure, et que du repos lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Mais elle avait mérité sa place sur le canapé, d'un autre côté, et il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision.

Elle toussa encore et il gémit de frustration. Est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste—

Le fracas du métal contre le bois le fit se redresser avec brutalité, tous les sens aux aguets alors qu'Alphonse sortait lui aussi de sa lecture, se redressant à moitié. Il n'eut pas le temps d'appeler —s'il pouvait éviter de se sortir des couvertures douillettes, c'était un petit plus— que les toux reprirent, douloureuses et _gluantes_. Entrecoupées de gémissements étranglés qui n'avaient presque rien d'humain.

Edward s'arracha du lit sans plus y penser.

Ce genre de son lui était trop familier pour qu'il n'agisse pas dans l'instant, poussé par un instinct animal et paniqué.

Plus tard, il décréterait très certainement qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde inquiet et qu'il voulait simplement que Eurus se taise et le laisse se reposer en paix.

Pour l'heure, il avait seulement besoin de voir si elle allait _bien._

Le salon était plongé dans le noir, violemment éclairé lorsqu'il activa l'interrupteur le plus proche et durant les quelques secondes suivantes, Edward aurait voulu ne pas l'avoir fait. Etre resté dans l'ignorance autant que possible, car cela lui aurait évité de faire face à ses vieux démons.

_ Oh putain de merde, non.

Dans son dos, Alphonse poussa un glapissement paniqué et le repoussa sur le côté sans doser sa force, manquant de l'envoyer valser un peu plus loin. Edward se rattrapa au mur au moment où son frère atteignait la jeune femme, tremblante, sanglante et étalée à moitié sur le sol comme un pantin sans fil.

Ses yeux papillonnaient, voltaient à travers toute la pièce sans réellement la voir alors qu'Alphonse essayait de la redresser, facilitant au mieux le passage de l'air jusqu'à ses bronches plus qu'encombrées. Du sang s'étalait sur le devant de son T-shirt, ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sueur. Elle convulsait presque alors que chaque expectoration semblait voler son dernier souffle.

_ Helena. Helena, tout va bien, tout va bien, respire. Respire !

Les suppliques d'Alphonse tombaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd et Edward se secoua. En trombe, il passa devant son frère, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita dans le couloir. Méthodique, efficace, rapide. Ils avaient besoin d'un médecin.

Il paniquerait plus tard.

₪.₪.₪

_ Alors ? Comment elle va ?

L'homme referma soigneusement la porte de la chambre, les adolescents —le gamin et la foutue _armure— _ lui sautant presque dessus. Habitué aux réactions vives des proches, il se contenta de remonter ses petites lunettes rondes le non de son nez et de plisser légèrement les yeux.

Les enfants avaient l'air d'avoir connu l'enfer. Les cheveux en vrac, le regard anxieux et perdu, le plus petit de deux, en tout cas, avait besoin d'une douche et de se reposer lui aussi. Il sentait sa nervosité irradier par vagues jusqu'à lui.

Et les nouvelles qu'il apportait ne feraient rien pour l'apaiser.

_ Elle est toujours inconsciente, et je lui ai donné un relaxant musculaire pour le moment.

Le jeune homme blond siffla son mécontentement à la manière d'un chat en colère. Il n'avait pas fait d'étude de médecine mais même lui aurait pu en arriver à une telle conclusion. Il voulait des réponses, rapides et concrètes, sur l'état de sa collègue.

_ Je me doute, qu'elle est inconsciente. Je vous demande comment elle va.

Le médecin le poussa légèrement pour se frayer un chemin vers l'extérieur, ralliant lentement la sortie, sa valise serrée contre son côté.

La dernière fois où il avait dû intervenir au beau milieu de la nuit, c'était pour aider à la délivrance de l'un des rejetons de Mary Oberman. D'ordinaire, la sage-femme s'en débrouillait seule, cette vieille mégère qui respectait d'un peu trop près à son goût les traditions et les méthodes d'antan et il avait été heureux d'être présent cette fois ci. L'enfant était en bonne santé et la mère vivait encore. Le père, paniqué, était venu le trouver en robe de chambre à une heure impie et le docteur s'en était un peu amusé. Sa tenue avait été ridiculement adorable.

Mais cela remontait déjà à plusieurs semaines, et rares étaient les urgences catastrophiques à Yadrov. Les gens de la terre soignaient eux même leurs plaies et m'aimaient pas partager leurs maux. Ça n'était pas dans leurs habitudes.

Cela faisait donc un moment qu'on était plus venu le chercher en pleine nuit, tambourinant à sa porte comme un forcené jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ouvrir.

L'adolescent sur son seuil aurait pu lui aussi être un jeune papa paniqué. Mais le médecin avait reconnu sa tignasse blonde, son manteau rouge —mis à la va vite, le gamin ne portait qu'un mince T-shirt qui ne pouvait pas le protéger du froid— et son air affolé, précipité, l'avait immédiatement alerté. Bon dieu, il avait traversé la moitié de la ville en courant dans les rues, pied nu.

Alors il s'était souvenu de la jeune femme qu'il avait auscultée quelques temps plus tôt. La même qui était venue le voir à la suite de l'autopsie de la petite Fernandja.

Ils étaient revenus à l'hôtel en quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de saisir ses affaires et les clés de sa vieille auto mal entretenue. A mots hachés mais étonnement précis, le gamin lui avait rapporté tout ce qui l'avait vu et ce qui l'avait poussé à se précipiter chez lui en pleine nuit. Le peu qu'il en avait entendu et comprit avait suffi à lui faire penser que la situation était critique.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment trompé.

Et maintenant, il allait devoir l'annoncer aux jeunes gens devant lui. Ça n'était pas la partie de son travail dont il raffolait le plus.

_ Son état semble s'être stabilisé. Pour le moment, je ne garantis pas l'apparition d'une nouvelle crise, les prévint-il en les voyant pousser un soupir de soulagement.

_ Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a ? Demanda l'armure d'une voix curieusement douce et enfantine. C'est grave, non ?

Le doc enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur le devant de sa veste.

_ Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Ca n'a rien d'un simple virus, je doute que ça soit contagieux. J'ai pu discerner un murmure cardiaque inquiétant mais heureusement, pas de liquide dans les poumons.

_ Elle crachait du sang, fit remarquer le blond en croisant les bras, les jointures de sa main de chair devenant blanches sous la pression.

_ La force des toux a pu endommager légèrement la trachée ou le larynx. Sans examens plus poussés, je ne peux pas vous dire avec exactitude ce qu'elle a. Et je n'ai pas le matériel pour le lui faire. Dans l'idéal, il faudrait se rendre à l'hôpital militaire le plus proche. Mais dans son état, la bouger pourrait également aggraver la situation.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?! On attend qu'elle s'étouffe dans son sommeil ?! On prie pour qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à demain ?!

_ Grand-frère…

_ Oui. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'y a rien de plus à faire. Mis à part la surveiller, s'assurer qu'elle respire correctement et lui faire boire de l'eau.

_ Et si elle fait une nouvelle crise ? Si elle arrête de respirer ?

_ Il faudra très certainement l'intuber de force et contacter les médecins de North City pour qu'ils viennent la chercher en urgence. Voici mon numéro. Si elle montre de nouveaux signes, contactez-moi et nous ferons ce que nous pourrons.

Mais il ne pouvait pas garantir un miracle, une soudaine guérison. Surveiller et prier, oui, c'était ce qui restait à faire pour le moment. Demain, il contacterait un confrère et essayerait de dépêcher un médecin de ville pour une expertise plus approfondie. En attendant… il espérait effectivement qu'elle tiendrait le coup.

Saluant les deux jeunes gens, l'homme tourna les talons et les laissa, livrés à eux-mêmes.

Il fallut toute sa maitrise de lui-même à Edward pour ne pas le poursuivre dans le couloir et le plaquer contre le mur, exigeant qu'il les aide d'une meilleure manière que celle-ci. A pas lents, Fullmetal retourna à la chambre, contournant le sol encore marqué par les faibles traces de sang. Il nettoierait demain. A l'instant présent, il n'en n'avait pas la force.

En l'espace de quelques minutes, il lui semblait avoir pris dix ans dans la gueule. Son esprit sautait déjà de conjectures en conclusions, cherchant des explications plausibles et acceptables à ce qui venait de se passer.

La veille encore, Helena semblait aller _bien. _Aussi bien que possible, en tout cas. Bien sûr, elle était fatiguée. Mais au point que son état se dégrade de la sorte ? En l'espace de quelques heures et sans signes avant-coureurs ? Non. Impossible. Eurus était seulement une excellente actrice, très certainement parfaitement habituée à son premier rôle et elle en avait offert sa meilleure interprétation jusque-là.

Elle était malade. Depuis le début, depuis _longtemps_ et ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Edward n'avait rien vu.

Comme pour sa mère.

Il tressaillit lorsqu'Alphonse revint vers lui. Il n'avait pas conscience d'être resté debout auprès du chevet d'Helena, en silence, à observer son corps épuisé et son visage tiré. Son frère s'était penché pour attirer son attention et le regard d'Edward dériva jusqu'à ses gants, grossièrement entourés sur de petits cylindres de plastique, dans des tons criards qu'il avait déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises sur les étagères des infirmeries militaires.

_ Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? demanda-t-il en touchant doucement les tubes du bout des doigts. Vides.

Alphonse lorgna brièvement Helena avant de tourner son heaume vers son frère.

_ Dans ses affaires. Je voulais lui mettre des vêtements propres, la rafraichir un peu, pour qu'elle ne reste pas plus longtemps dans cet état.

Edward hocha légèrement la tête. Là où quelques heures plus tôt encore, il était terriblement gêné à l'idée de voir Helena quasiment nue, il comprenait la démarche de son petit frère et était prêt à l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit. Du pouce, il caressa l'étiquette à moitié déchirée sur les pots les médicaments. Il ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des mots qu'il croyait déchiffrer. Des noms trop complexes, des dosages sans sens à ses yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde…

Sa théorie se confirmait. Helena était malade chronique, quelque chose de suffisamment grave et fort pour la faire approcher la mort. Elle s'était tue, avait posé des sourires sur ses douleurs et des mensonges sur tout le reste. Des histoires, de la poudre aux yeux. Tout pour détourner l'attention d'elle et de sa souffrance.

_ C'est vide, exprima Alphonse à haute voix, volant les mots de la bouche de son frère. Ça devait l'empêcher de faire ce genre de crise. Et elle n'en n'avait plus.

Edward dut reprendre ses mains pour lui, sans quoi il n'aurait fait qu'un tas d'éclats des pots de plastique. Putain de merde. Putain de merde !

Le jeune homme préféra tourner les talons et quitter la pièce avant de commettre un acte impulsif et regrettable. Il avait envie de saisir Helena par le col, mal en point ou non, et de la secouer de toutes ses forces. De lui hurler au visage qu'elle était d'un égoïsme sans nom et qu'il n'allait très certainement pas appeler ce bâtard de Colonel pour l'informer que sa fille était morte dans leurs bras. De lui demander comment elle avait pu leur faire ça, à son frère et lui, les abandonner alors qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle et que—

Ed ferma les yeux et s'accroupit, prit d'un vertige. Il entendit Alphonse fermer la porte dans son dos et le rejoindre, posant sa grande main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Il n'avait lui-même pas de mots pour exprimer son inquiétude et la colère douce qui couvait sous l'anxiété. Il se sentait trahit. Abusé par celle qu'il pensait pouvoir considérer comme une amie et alors qu'une part de lui comprenait pourquoi Helena ne leur avait rien dit, l'autre lui en voulait terriblement. Ils avaient eux-mêmes trop soufferts d'une situation pareille pour pardonner facilement ce silence.

Leur mère était morte de ce secret. Helena aurait pu faire de même et ils n'auraient plus eu que leur culpabilité pour les accompagner le long du chemin.

_ Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était enfantine, mince et trop petite pour sa carrure. Edward leva la tête vers lui, posa sa main sur celle de son cadet pour le réconforter autant que l'autre essayait de le faire avec lui. Il ignorait ce qu'il devait lui répondre car il n'en savait rien. Helena n'était pas Trisha, Helena était malade mais se soignait. Peut-être qu'elle allait s'en sortir, en effet. Elle le devait, pour qu'il puisse la tuer lui-même par la suite.

_ C'est une Mustang, finit-il par déclarer avec un soupçon d'ironie. Plus coriace que ceux-là, je n'en connais pas. Ils sont pires que de la mauvaise herbe.

La plaisanterie était de mauvais goût et pas le moins du monde adapté à la situation mais elle tira un rire tremblotant à Alphonse mais Edward pouvait s'en contenter.

₪.₪.₪

Ed somnolait dans son fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit les draps se froisser légèrement. Il avait déplacé la chaise rembourrée dans la chambre pour surveiller Helena et tenir compagnie à Alphonse, mais la fatigue et les émotions avaient eu raison de ses résistances. A en juger par le soleil timide qui pointait derrière les rideaux, cependant, il n'avait pas dû dormir très longtemps.

Il se redressa, les pieds passés par-dessus l'accoudoir et grimaça en faisant claquer toutes ses vertèbres une par une. Près du lit, Alphonse s'était rapproché au premier signe de vie que donnait Eurus depuis plusieurs heures, soucieux et attentif.

_ Helena ? Tu m'entends ?

L'armure gardait sa voix aussi douce et basse que possible, veillant à ne pas agresser ses sens qui devaient être particulièrement sensibles. La jeune femme battait difficilement des paupières, léthargique au possible et à peine consciente. Edward avait d'autant plus envie de la secouer, encore une fois. Peut-être développait-il une nouvelle manie ?

_ Attends. Je vais…

_ Tiens.

Edward s'était relevé, attrapant le verre d'eau qu'ils avaient préparé sur la table de chevet et à l'aide de son frère, firent boire Helena à petites gorgées. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément malvenu, à réussir à la manipuler de la sorte, comme si elle n'était qu'une simple poupée sans la moindre force. Ed n'aimait pas cela. Alphonse s'assura qu'elle était à nouveau bien installée, calée contre les oreillers et entourée de bien trop de couvertures, même pour la saison.

Pâle comme un linge, des cernes trop grands pour être sains, Helena semblait toutefois suffisamment éveillée, maintenant, pour tenir un début de conversation et offrir quelques réponses. Ed ne la laisserait pas se rendormir sans.

_ Méthode forte, ou méthode douce ? demanda-t-il sans prendre de gants, un rien surpris d'entendre sa voix calme et composée. Extrêmement professionnelle, pour quelqu'un d'extérieur. Celui qui le connaissait aurait reculé d'un pas et sentit la tension qui l'agitait tout entier.

Edward était furieux et un rien aurait suffi à le faire exploser.

_ Je veux pas en parler, coassa difficilement Helena, luttant clairement pour rester consciente suffisamment longtemps. Fullmetal serra les poings et les dents. Alphonse prit le relais. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une nouvelle scène.

_ Helena. Je suis sûr que ça doit être douloureux, et je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas nous en parler, mais tu as… C'était effrayant. Et le médecin ne savait rien, il nous a dit que ça pouvait recommencer n'importe quand, mais s'il y a un moyen pour nous d'empêcher que cela arrive, nous —

_ Il n'y a pas de moyen. Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne peux pas en parler.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet rauque plein d'angoisse. Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite, frénétique, et paniquée. Alphonse posa ses grandes mains apaisantes sur ses épaules, la forçant à se calmer, l'enjoignant à reprendre une respiration plus tranquille alors qu'Edward restait en place, silencieux et froid.

Helena gémit, un son grinçant et incroyablement douloureux, s'arquant un instant avant de lutter pour se pencher et tousser durement, du sang s'échappant d'entre ses dents serrées, éclaboussant ses lèvres trop pâles malgré le teint naturellement halé de sa peau. Alphonse roucoula durant de longues minutes, les deux frères se relayant pour éponger la sueur de son front, laver sa bouche sanglante et s'assurer qu'elle buvait un peu.

_ Je suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle, des larmes d'épuisement roulant sur ses joues. Je suis désolée. _kṣamin̄caṇḍi. kṣamin̄caṇḍi, talli… _[1]

Elle sombra dans l'inconscience avant même que les deux Elric aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

₪.₪.₪

Quand Helena rouvrit les yeux, des heures plus tard et la tête aussi lourde que du plomb, ce fut en grande partie à cause du soleil, qui lui tombait directement sur le visage, mais également à cause du fort juron qui résonna tout près de son oreille.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes à fixer le plafond, comptant les battements de son cœur et concentrée à faire fonctionner correctement ses poumons. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, étonnamment, mais son dos était douloureux et sa gorge était en feu.

Elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit. A deux pas du lit, assis en tailleur contre le mur, Fullmetal mastiquait furieusement le bout de son stylo en prenant des notes, une farandole de feuilles s'étalant en corole autour de lui. Eurus était trop mal placée pour voir ce sur quoi travaillait —et s'énervait— son jeune collègue mais il lui sembla voir plusieurs esquisses de cercles de transmutation, avant qu'il ne lève les yeux et ne la remarque.

_ Hey, sa voix était un rien amère, mais Helena entendait tout de même le soulagement qui s'y mêlait. Bien réveillée, cette fois ?

La jeune femme le fixa deux secondes, puis hocha lentement la tête, préférant garder ses mots pour elle car elle n'était pas complètement certaine de pouvoir parler.

'_Cette fois ?', _nota-t-elle distraitement. Ses souvenirs récents étaient baignés de brume. La douleur était une constante stable, elle avait fait une crise mais c'était bien tout ce qu'elle était capable de se remémorer pour l'instant.

Fullmetal se releva, époussetant le devant de son pantalon et fit craquer son dos. Après le premier réveil d'Helena, il avait délocalisé ses recherches personnelles sur le sol de la chambre, histoire de pouvoir s'occuper tout en la surveillant. Alphonse rodait aux alentours, allant chercher à manger et s'assurant régulièrement que ni son frère, ni l'alchimiste du vent, ne manquaient de rien. Il était partit s'installer au salon, la chambre devenant un tantinet trop étouffante et les adolescents avaient préféré instaurer des rondes afin de ne pas se sauter trop rapidement à la gorge.

Edward passa devant le lit d'Helena, la tête hors de la porte pour héler son petit frère et lui demander de rappliquer avec une boisson chaude et de quoi manger. Elle entendit la lourde armure se lever et obtempérer, Fullmetal revenant s'installer sans plus rien dire au milieu de ses papiers.

Il n'avait cependant pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'Helena remarque sa colère. Elle tenta de se redresser pitoyablement contre ses oreillers, échouant lamentablement et se contenta de fixer le plafond. Bientôt, le silence fut trop épais, même pour elle.

_ Quelle heure il est ?

Sa voix était un mince filet encrassé par une toux liquide qu'elle contint à peine, déterminée à ne pas paraitre plus malade qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ed lui jeta un coup d'œil, les lèvres pincées en une moue des plus aigres.

_ Tard dans l'après-midi. Tu as dormi non-stop un peu plus de 12h.

Douze heures et elle se sentait encore tellement fatiguée. Les crises n'étaient plus aussi violentes depuis longtemps. Le traitement devait faire son effet, finalement. Ou bien réduire les risques, tout du moins, car Helena restait persuadée qu'en l'état actuel des choses, elle aurait fini par céder à un moment donné, bien avant la fin de cette mission.

Elle soupira, fermant les yeux et suivit de l'oreille les mouvements de Fullmetal qui se relevait encore une fois et gagnait l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle sentit deux ou trois objets lui tomber sur les genoux, à peine assez lourds pour que leur poids passe la couverture. Eurus rouvrit un œil, pas le moins du monde surprise de reconnaitre les cylindres orange de ses comprimés.

_ Je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, entonna le blond, les bras croisés, la regardant durement. Est-ce qu'on peut t'en avoir d'autres ?

_ Non… c'est un mélange particulier.

_ Comment ça se fait que t'en as plus ? Je sais pas ce que tu as, mais c'est pas le petit rhume de base et je ne peux pas croire que tu es suffisamment cruche pour t'embarquer dans une mission loin de tes médecins habituels, sans un surplus de ton traitement.

_ Les mines… Mon sac.

Elle le vit se fracasser le front contre le plat de sa main, l'action si spontanée lui tirant un mince sourire en coin. Oui, avec du recul, conserver autant de produits nécessaires à sa survie n'était pas des plus malins, mais Helena était humaine et il lui arrivait de faire des erreurs, elle aussi.

_ T'es conne, tu le sais, ça ?

Elle gloussa.

_ On me le dit, parfois.

_ Pas suffisamment, visiblement, ou alors le crâne des Mustang est plus épais que celui des autres.

La colère redescendait. Lentement. Elle se muait en agacement mais surtout, en questionnements qu'elle voyait tourbillonner dans les grands yeux d'Edward. Le jeune homme attendait clairement que son frère soit revenu dans la chambre pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire à la Elric et Helena avait beau réfléchir, avec le peu de neurones connectés qui lui restaient encore ; elle ne voyait pas d'échappatoire possible à sa situation.

Mais elle allait devoir en trouver un rapidement, sans quoi elle ne pourrait pas tenir son écran de fumée encore bien longtemps.

Mais après tout…

Alphonse toqua à la porte par réflexe, passant tout d'abord la tête dans l'embrasure, le reste de son corps suivant le mouvement lorsqu'il vit son frère debout et Helena, encore éveillée.

_ Hey, la salua-t-il tranquillement en fermant derrière lui, un plateau simple dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Mieux.

Ça n'était pas faux, mais ce n'était pas non plus la réponse parfaite à apporter, car Edward poussa un reniflement désabusé et ironique, levant les bras pour appuyer son mécontentement. A l'aide du cadet, Helena se redressa suffisamment pour parvenir à tenir une position mi assise, l'armure posant délicatement le plateau et son bol de soupe sur ses genoux. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux face à elle, qui au bout du lit —Edward— qui sur la chaise —Alphonse— et la scrutèrent dans un silence maladroit.

Helena n'avait pas faim, son esprit tournait encore trop à vide pour qu'elle puisse trouver une parade à la scène qui suivrait immanquablement et elle soupira lourdement.

_ Allez-y.

Fullmetal ouvrit le bal, avec tout le tact qu'on lui connaissait si bien.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu vas nous claquer entre les pattes ou quelque chose du genre ?

_ Pas tout de suite, non. Désolée de te décevoir.

Elle parlait avec plus d'assurance, maintenant, trouvant même la force de se saisir de son verre d'eau et de le siroter à petites gorgées prudentes. Le liquide était un miracle contre sa gorge à vif. Elle reprit lentement.

_ Je suis née comme ça. J'ai le cœur malformé et moins efficace.

_ Et ces crises, ça arrive souvent ?

_ De temps en temps. Moins avec le traitement, bien sûr.

_ On peut les empêcher d'arriver ? demanda Alphonse d'une petite voix, terrifié à l'idée qu'une telle horreur se reproduise encore une fois. Il n'était pas prêt à revivre cette horrible expérience à nouveau. Helena secoua la tête.

_ Non. Les anticiper et les freiner, oui. Les empêcher, c'est impossible. J'ai les poumons trop abimés pour ça, maintenant.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas complètement ignorant du domaine de la médecine, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de son terrain de jeu favori —après leur transmutation humaine ratée, il s'était intéressé à la biologie pour parvenir à récupérer le corps de son frère mais il restait un néophyte avant tout— et il savait que la défaillance d'un organe pouvait entrainer facilement celle des autres. Surtout dans le cas du muscle cardiaque.

_ Les poumons, releva-t-il, pressentant un début d'entourloupe qu'il ne laisserait pas passer. Tu as autre chose aux poumons, c'est ça ? Qui n'a rien à voir avec le cœur.

_ Le cœur est génétique. Les poumons, c'est la maladie.

_ Tu ne fumes pas, je t'ai jamais vu boire d'alcool et ton seul vice, outre le fait d'être une insupportable casse-couilles, c'est le café. Explique.

_ Mes poumons se sont abimés petite, lâcha-t-elle. Je vivais près d'une grande carrière qui exploitait du sable et du calcaire. C'est ce qui m'a rendu malade. Les particules. Ça ne se guérit pas.

Alphonse acquiesça doucement, soucieux.

_ C'est pour cela que tu n'as rien dit ? Parce que ton état de santé n'aurait pas pu te permettre d'être prise dans le corps des Alchimistes d'Etat, non ? Tu avais peur que nous te dénoncions… ?

Il comprenait la logique. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop peu de temps pour se faire confiance mais même s'il _savait_ pourquoi Helena avait préféré garder pour elle une information aussi importante, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir… vexé. Ils avaient leur propre part de secret, ils savaient tenir leurs langues, malgré les apparences parfois trompeuses. L'histoire d'Helena aurait été en sécurité, avec eux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir pour son silence. Edward la fixait durement, les yeux plissés par la réflexion et l'attention qu'il lui portait. Helena tourna à peine la tête vers lui, suffisamment en tout cas pour comprendre… Qu'il avait assemblé les pièces d'un puzzle plus vaste.

_ Y a pas que ça, lâcha-t-il comme une évidence, un rien furieux mais étrangement plus calme, plus composé. Alphonse pivota vers lui, sceptique. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus que la maladie plus qu'handicapante d'Helena ? Cela lui semblait déjà être une bonne raison pour se taire et camoufler la vérité autant que possible.

_ Aussi intelligent qu'on me l'avait dit, ricana faiblement Eurus en croisant presque religieusement les mains sur son ventre, repoussant le plateau un peu plus loin sur ses jambes.

Cette fois ci, Al était perdu et se tourna définitivement vers son frère pour de plus amples explications, lorsqu'il comprit que la jeune femme ne leur donnerait rien. Ed la désigna d'un large mouvement de main.

_ J'avais pas compris au début, pourquoi tu t'étais énervée à ce point quand j'ai évoqué ton dossier, au QG. On en a tous un. Mais le tien était trop mince, trop _simple_. Mais je comprends mieux, maintenant. J'aurai dû le voir plus tôt, même.

_ Ed… ?

_ Une orpheline recueillie par un militaire y a quelques années, tu dis que tu es originaire du sud, mais tu n'as pas la moindre trace d'accent. Tu laisses des notes incompréhensibles sur tes rapports, tu parles dans une langue qui n'est ni Xinnoise, ni Amestrienne, ni même Aruegolaise. Tes poumons ? Tu vivais près d'une carrière de sable, c'est ça ? La seule réserve de sable suffisamment grande pour être exploitable, c'est celle qui nous sépare de Xing. Mais on sait qu'il n'y a pas la moindre exploitation par ici. Et la carrière la plus proche, c'était à l'Est. Pas très loin de notre village.

Edward s'arrêta, tant pour ménager son effet que reprendre son souffle. Alphonse commençait visiblement à comprendre car de son frère, il se retournait maintenant vers Helena qui souriait toujours aussi tranquillement, avec une assurance et une sérénité qui forçaient le respect.

Comme si la bombe que s'apprêtait à lancer l'aîné des Elric, n'aurait aucun retentissement majeur. Mais putain de merde, il détenait entre ses mains le pouvoir de briser Eurus mais également le Colonel Mustang, et d'entrainer toute leur équipe à sa suite.

_ Tu es une Ishbal.

* * *

[1] Désolée. Désolée, maman.

Maintenant que le chat est sorti du sac (même si les évidences étaient là depuis un sacré bout de temps. Je ne suis pas très douée pour le suspense, j'ai encore des progrès à faire), je me permets de vous dire que la langue employée par Helena est du Telugu (ou Télougou), un des langues principales utilisées au sud de l'Inde. On a très peu de choses sur la culture Ishbal dans le manga, ou bien l'anime. Toutefois, il y est évoqué à un moment donné le terme de "Rasayana" (tome 19, si ça vous intéresse), ainsi que quelques autres mots Ishbal. Rasayana est défini comme étant un remède miracle. En faisant quelques recherches sur le net, il apparait que c'est une méthode de médecine non conventionnelle, originaire d'Inde. Mais qu'il s'agissait également, à l'époque, de la science alchimique de mercure. D'où ma réflexion sur le sujet.

Pour le reste des traductions, il s'agit de dictionnaires trouvés sur le net, traduisant de l'anglais au Telugu, et de google translate histoire de m'assurer que tout est à peu près correct. Les premiers mots dans les précédents chapitres n'ont pas été traduits, puisque leur signification était souvent facilement identifiable et que je voulais préserver encore une petite part de mystère mystérieux.

Je suis restée sur le Telugu comme choix final parce qu'il était dispo sur google translate, d'une part. Mais aussi parce qu'il est utilisé principalement dans la région Est de l'Inde. Ishbal, en Amestris, se trouve également à l'Est et le mot Rasayana se trouve être un terme en sanskrit, qui a beaucoup influencé le vocabulaire et la grammaire du Telugu.

C'était les petites explications linguistiques approximatives de Naé.


	19. Le vent dans les sables

S'il en avait eu la capacité physique, Alphonse savait qu'il aurait tant de fois battu des paupières qu'il aurait écopé d'un mal de crâne impressionnant. A défaut, il se contentait de fixer Helena comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête, alors que son esprit essayait d'ingurgiter comme il le pouvait l'information.

Une partie encore rationnelle de son intellect lui soufflait tranquillement qu'il était impossible qu'Helena soit une Ishbal. Leur ethnie présentait des caractéristiques physiques inédites, qui les démarquaient de tous les autres peuples du pays, et de leurs voisins. Les livres ne mentaient pas tous les Ishbal avaient les cheveux blancs et les yeux rouges, couvant sous le teint mat de leur peau brulée par le soleil. Helena…

Par réflexe, il porta son regard à la masse de cheveux rendue informe par la sueur, et les mèches d'un blanc mousseux qui encadraient son visage sec. Il avait conclu dans un premier temps à un quelconque traumatisme. Le corps était extrêmement sensible au stress, la brusque décoloration de ses cheveux aurait pu être parfaitement explicable avec autre chose que la génétique. Un choc, un abus, un effet de mode, même. Certaines personnes avaient des goûts étranges et des pratiques qui l'étaient également.

Mais une autre partie de son cerveau, elle, hurlait de manière complètement hystérique. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ces hurlements.

_ Je croyais… commença-t-il, désorienté. Je pensais que les Ishbal… enfin, je…

_ Métisse, coupa Helena, l'empêchant gentiment de s'empêtrer dans ses questions, qui venaient désormais se précipiter au bord de sa bouche inexistante. Mon père était d'Amestris, ma mère, d'Ishbal. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé. Ces petits bébés là.

Amusée —il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi l'être— elle se tapota les paupières, soulignant ses yeux d'un bleu bien trop sombre, bien trop profond, pour la rattacher sans hésiter au peuple du désert. Oui, décida subitement Alphonse en acquiesçant, il était presque impossible de la soupçonner d'être une traitre à son pays si l'on ne s'attardait pas sur sa silhouette. Mais pourtant, comme venait de le souligner Edward… En y regardant de plus près, les indices étaient flagrants et plus qu'incriminants.

Fullmetal retrouva sa place au pied du lit, assis en tailleur sur les couvertures en prenant soin d'éviter les trop longues jambes de sa collègue. Ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, il poussa le plateau vers elle.

_ Raconte.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Le soleil était fait de plomb, brulant la lande désertique devant eux et accablant le sable sous leurs pieds. Le vent avait cessé de souffler, après les rafales de la nuit qui avaient secoué leur véhicule et désormais, c'était le souffle des soldats qui s'étaient coupés sous la chaleur déjà écrasante.

Avec le temps, Eric pensait s'y être habitué. Alors qu'il sortait de la fourgonnette et souriait à ses camarades en faction qui trouvaient la force de pousser des exclamations ravies en les voyant débarquer, il se rendit compte que non. La sueur coulait encore dans le col de son uniforme, ses lèvres étaient déjà sèches et ses yeux commençaient d'ores et déjà à le piquer méchamment.

Il était toujours stupéfiant de constater que des hommes, des femmes et des enfants, vivaient chaque jour dans cette fournaise infernale.

Eric ramassa du plat de la main ses cheveux éparpillés jusque-là sur son front, prenant la relève bien méritée de son collègue. Dans deux mois, on viendrait à son tour les remplacer, son équipe et lui-même et il retournait à East-city le temps de sa permission. Peut-être en profiterait-il pour rendre visite à de vieux amis, à l'occasion, avant d'être à nouveau envoyé sur une ligne de front.

Alors qu'il déballait son paquetage, établissant soigneusement sa couchette dans l'une des tentes communes qu'il partagerait avec dix autres des membres de son unité, Eric Lewin considéra sérieusement ses choix de vie.

Il ne regrettait pas particulièrement de s'être engagé. Il était au-delà des cinq ans réglementaires du service militaire classique, il aurait pu demander à partir ou bien à intégrer les bureaux de son QG de rattachement. Une mutation aurait été trop demandée Eric était un simple soldat. Ni bon, ni mauvais, il ne s'était jamais illustré au combat et quelque part, souhaitait fortement que les choses demeurent ainsi. Certains avaient soif d'action, de faits d'armes et des idées de grandeur qui ne lui avaient jamais vraiment traversé l'esprit. Son rôle de simple « gardien », lui convenait très bien et même sans famille vers qui revenir, sans femme et enfants à protéger, il n'était pas de ceux qui se seraient sacrifié sans cligner des yeux pour la gloire de leur pays.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de penser que leur patrie ne méritait pas vraiment ce genre d'abnégation.

Eric termina d'arranger sa couchette et le peu d'effet personne qu'il avait emporté avec lui, redressa son uniforme froissé par le voyage et saisit le long fusil qui ne le quittait jamais. Ses bottes martelant le sable, il s'en alla prendre son poste sous le soleil assassin du désert d'Ishbal.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Lewin ne l'avait jamais vraiment caché à ses collègues de régiment il aurait aimé devenir professeur. En histoire, peut-être, pour apprendre aux jeunes à quoi ressemblait leur pays, autrefois, quelles étaient les alliances et les tensions, les amitiés et les guerres. Les grandes découvertes scientifiques et les avancées médicales. Leur montrer le monde tel qui l'était vraiment et donner à leurs jeunes esprits la possibilité de voyager au-delà des frontières communément admises.

Beaucoup de ses camarades avaient argué qu'il était bien trop doux pour être soldat, qu'un tel emploi lui aurait bien mieux convenu. Peut-être que lorsque sa solde serait suffisamment haute et que ses économies, assez gonflées pour se permettre la dépense, il s'inscrirait à l'établissement de formation le plus proche. Il n'avait pas encore trente ans, après tout, et reprendre des études ne le rebutait pas. Il avait toujours aimé cela.

Aussi, et même si le climat politique actuel, les tensions entre leurs nations, ne prêtaient pas au dialogue et à l'échange de leurs cultures respectives, Eric se faisait toujours une joie secrète d'amasser le plus de connaissances possibles en ce qui concernait le mode de vie des Ishbals.

Tout, à ses yeux, était fascinant.

Rien ne poussait, ici. Des cailloux, du sable et de la sueur. Ishbal était une région pauvre, depuis son annexion à Amestris. Sans doute y avait-il eu des ressources plus importantes, par le passé mais aujourd'hui ne restait plus que la poussière de ces jours lointains et l'acharnement d'un peuple à conserver sa terre aussi longtemps que possible.

Il était toujours aussi étonné de voir que quelques cultures agricoles émergeaient au milieu des rocs et du sable. Tels des oasis qui poussaient au milieu de _rien_, il n'était pourtant pas rare, aux abords de la capitale d'Ishbal, de voir fleurir des rangées de palmiers luxuriants, ou des champs d'orge et de blé, cernés par le désert. Les quelques rares villages aux alentours avaient leurs propres petites productions, leur permettant de vivre en autosuffisance et de limiter les allers et venues vers la capitale ou les villes les plus à l'Est d'Amestris. On élevait des chevaux et du bétail, des animaux forts et robustes, capables de résister aux températures les plus extrêmes et il arrivait que de rares tribus nomades, ayant élu domicile dans le grand désert de Xing, cheminent jusqu'aux frontières pour commercer. Eric avait vu son premier chameau et aurait tué pour conserver une photo de cette improbable rencontre. Peut-être qu'à son prochain déploiement à Ishbal, il se fendrait d'un appareil photo portatif, comme c'était subitement devenu la mode, ces derniers temps, à la capitale.

Aujourd'hui, Eric Lewin et quelques autres s'étaient proposés au ravitaillement. Malgré les vivres qu'ils recevaient régulièrement, les produits frais commençaient à leur manquer et leur unité était suffisamment proche de la ville pour s'y autoriser une patrouille et ramener de quoi remontrer le moral de leurs camarades épuisés.

Près du district ouvrier, où les hommes et les femmes travaillaient à la carrière de pierre la plus proche, se tenait un marché quotidien où ils allaient fréquemment se réapprovisionner. Eric ne pouvait pas prétendre que les Ishbal aimaient les voir roder près de leurs étals, ou bien même, leur acheter de la nourriture et de l'eau. Contraints et forcés d'accepter la présence des armées d'Amestris aux portes de leurs villages, il pouvait comprendre leur réticence. Lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié cette surveillance accrue et ce climat de peur et de méfiance qu'elle apportait avec elle.

Et le comportement de certains de ses acolytes n'aidait certainement pas à gagner l'amitié, ou à défaut, la sympathie des habitants du quartier.

Il aurait été vain et imbécile de dire que leur unité était une seule et grande famille, que chacun de ses membres soutenait son voisin et qu'ils vivaient tous dans le respect de leur prochain et de la dignité d'autrui. Truman, par exemple, était de ces clichés typiques du militaire brute et sans cervelle, l'image même d'une armée sans âme, sans compassion et pour qui ne comptait que la violence et la domination par la force.

Truman était un imbécile agressif dont ils contenaient difficilement les débordements et même leur capitaine de section avait de plus en plus de mal à le rappeler à l'ordre. Ou l'empêcher de commettre un incident diplomatique à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et respirait le même air qu'un Ishbal.

Lewin n'était même pas certain de comprendre pourquoi il s'était si subitement emporté, cette fois-ci. Son collègue était sujet à la colère, le soleil emportait vite sa patience et il n'avait jamais été un homme qui pose les questions, et ne cogne pas devant le manque de réponse. Ils avaient tous pris le parti de le laisser au camp lorsqu'ils faisaient des descentes de la sorte, histoire d'épargner à tous ses coups de sang inutiles, mais le tenir à l'écart de toutes les patrouilles était tout bonnement impossible.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une bête histoire de fruits. Hier, cela avait été une question d'il ne savait même plus quoi et Eric ne voulait pas imaginer demain.

Pour l'heure, cependant, les critiques et les insultes avaient dérivé en une colère grondante, tant de la part de Truman, qui menaçait du poing un commerçant, que du côté Ishbal et ils étaient aux portes d'une rixe entre les deux hommes.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, leurs patrouilles s'étaient intensifiées, les généraux et les commandants leur demandaient de contrôler les habitants, fouiller les maisons, les cargaisons et les convois quittant ou retournant en ville. A la recherche d'armes, de tout élément susceptible de conduire à un l'état de vigilance qu'ils semblaient désespérés de mettre en place. Autant dire que leur présence déjà difficilement supportée sur le territoire Ishbal était devenue encore plus intolérable aux yeux des habitants.

Eric releva vivement la tête lorsqu'il entendit le coup sourd de la peau contre la peau, les deux belligérants en étant finalement venus aux mains. De la foule alentours montaient déjà des rumeurs et des grondements. Il fallait arrêter immédiatement cette échauffourée avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et qu'une simple dispute sur la place d'un marché ne se transforme en un règlement de compte sanglant.

Eric se précipita vers son collègue, l'attrapant par l'épaule alors que d'autres venaient lui prêter main forte. Truman était un bœuf déguisé en homme, haut et robuste, ses mains avaient la taille de petits hachoirs à viande et dans sa colère, il était aussi fort que dangereux.

Lewin était, pour sa part, à classer dans la catégorie des poids légers et il fit bien rapidement parti des dommages collatéraux, engendrés par le combat de chien qui se déroulait dans la poussière de la rue.

Au prix de nombreux efforts, à grands renforts de cris et de menaces, ils finirent par séparer les deux hommes, le marchand retenu par ses comparses, et Truman, difficilement maitrisé par le reste du groupe. Laissé pour compte, le nez en sang sur ses lunettes tordues —un miracle qu'elles ne se soient pas brisées, cela dit— Eric Lewin tentait de se remettre d'aplomb, une manche sur le visage pour endiguer tant bien que mal l'hémorragie. Un de ses amis se moqua de sa bêtise pour s'être précipité sans réfléchir, les autres appelant au calme, cherchant des compromis pour apaiser les badauds et il sursauta lorsqu'une main délicate se posa sur la sienne, écartant sa manche de son nez abimé.

_ Si vous appuyez trop fort, vous allez vous blesser davantage. Laissez-moi regarder.

Eric leva les yeux, surpris, un rien choqué mais presque aussitôt charmé. Un regard rouillé empli d'une douceur étonnante et d'une gentillesse sans pareille, un mince sourire amusé au coin des lèvres et Eric Lewin rencontra pour la première fois Isha Jain.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

_ Quoi ?

Helena haussa un sourcil à l'adresse d'Edward qui fronçait les siens, le front légèrement plissé. Fatiguée d'avoir parlé —elle avait pourtant dit bien peu de choses, en comparaison des souvenirs qui parsemaient son esprit désorienté— la jeune femme profitait de sa soudaine réflexion pour reprendre son souffle et avaler une gorgée de thé. La boisson chaude était une merveille pour sa gorge et passait bien plus facilement que la soupe épaisse qu'Alphonse lui avait gentiment monté des cuisines lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Si ses forces lui revenaient d'ici la fin de la journée, elle se fendrait peut-être de ce vague diner.

_ Rien, commenta lentement l'aîné Elric. Juste, je m'attendais… à autre chose.

_ Les rencontres épiques, ça ne fonctionnent que dans les romans, Fullmetal.

_ Ouais, mais… Je sais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

Helena haussa une épaule. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de raconter ce genre d'histoire et jusqu'à présent, seul Roy était véritablement au courant. Eh bien, elle comptait également Maes dans le lot mais c'était principalement parce qu'il était impossible de lui cacher la moindre information. Et qu'il avait eu aussi son rôle à jouer dans son histoire.

_ Avant la guerre, reprit-elle, croyant comprendre ce qui tracassait l'adolescent. Les unions entre les Ishbal et les gens d'Amestris n'étaient pas si rares. Ça n'était pas fréquent, ni particulièrement bien vu de la part de ma communauté, mais les métisses sont plus nombreux qu'il n'y parait. Et je vous rappelle que des Ishbal faisaient partie de l'armée, avant le début des purges. Nous n'étions pas aussi isolés que maintenant.

_ D'accord, d'accord, concéda Ed en levant les mains pour capituler. Excuse-moi de trouver ça un peu stupéfiant, c'est tout. Quand on connait l'histoire et les tensions derrières…

_ Je trouve ça formidable que tes parents aient pu se rencontrer et passer outre les différences de nos deux peuples, intervint Alphonse. Assis un peu plus loin dans la pièce, il se sentait comme un enfant à qui l'on racontait un conte avant de s'endormir. Helena avait une voix douce, encore emplie d'épuisement mais quelque part, elle lui rappelait sa propre mère et les histoires qu'elle inventait, seulement pour son frère et lui. Trisha l'aurait adorée, il en était persuadé. Il y avait cette même tendresse aimante dans leurs yeux et dans leurs gestes.

_ Comment était ta mère ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, ignorant le coup d'œil un peu aigre de son aîné.

_ Très douce. Mais forte, aussi. Elle a travaillé dans la carrière de pierre près de notre maison pendant des années, avant de devenir une femme médecin. Son nom signifie « protectrice », dans notre langue.

Il y avait une nostalgie triste, dans ses mots, et son regard bleu était flou, rivé sur les plis de la couverture.

_ Je ne me souviens plus de son visage, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. Elle et les autres. Je n'ai pas de photos, pas d'image, de… D'objets. Je ne me souviens plus de tout ça.

Elle se tut, emportée par des souvenirs qui fuyaient sans cesse, ravivés seulement par sa volonté mais qu'elle sentait pourtant lui échapper, d'années en années. Helena s'essuya brièvement le coin des yeux, reconnaissante envers les deux frères pour ne pas lui faire remarquer ses instants de faiblesse. Il n'y avait pas de honte à pleurer, disait-on, mais Helena n'était pas pourtant habituée à avoir un public pour assister au spectacle de ses larmes.

_ Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton père, que tu as les yeux bleus, et non rouges ? demanda doucement Alphonse, relançant la conversation sur quelque chose d'un peu plus factuel. Helena se racla la gorge et acquiesça.

_ On suppose, oui. Certains Ishbal naissent avec les cheveux bruns, ou noirs. Mais les yeux sont normalement un gène dominant. J'imagine que ma mère devait avoir d'autres métisses, dans sa famille. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment creusé de ce côté-là et je n'ai pas de raison de m'y mettre maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires non plus. Son histoire était partie en fumée, sa maison s'était noyée dans les flammes et ses souvenirs, dans le sang et les larmes. Après toutes ces années, elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de retrouver quelqu'un appartenant à la famille de sa mère et Roy avait déjà mené son enquête pour son père, sans rien trouver de plus concret. Eric Lewin avait été un enfant unique dont les parents avaient été emportés par la maladie, très certainement. Ils avaient tant modelé les informations, à son arrivée en Amestris, qu'elle peinait parfois à se souvenir du mensonge au milieu de la réalité.

_ Enfin, bref. Ils ont fini par se fréquenter. Mon père… Je pense qu'il a quitté l'armée, au bout d'un moment. Il n'en parlait jamais et je crois que les jumeaux ne l'ont même jamais su.

_ … Jumeaux ?

_ Iris et David, mh. Ils étaient mes cadets de cinq ans. Ils auraient à peu près votre âge, maintenant, je pense.

_ Ils sont…

La voix d'Alphonse était petite et timide et Helena lui sourit gentiment. La douleur restait sourde, comme un animal malade dont le cœur palpitait difficilement, mais avec le temps, finissait par s'estomper dans un rêve embrumé.

_ Ils sont morts pendant les derniers jours de la guerre, oui. Ma mère également, elle était avec eux, à ce moment-là. Mon père était déjà… Disons que certains étaient très rancuniers…

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Isha serra les poings et les dents, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes alors que sa mâchoire se crispait tant qu'elle aurait pu s'en briser. Fière et droite face les hommes qui campaient devant sa maison, seule sa rage l'empêchait de fondre en larmes et de s'effondrer.

De quel droit.

Comment avaient-ils _osé ?_

En retrait du groupe, Isaac, perdu et presque chétif au milieu de ses frères solidement bâtis qui arboraient les mines fières et accomplies de ceux se pensant dans leur bon droit, lui lança une œillade désolée. Elle n'avait que faire de leur pardon à tous, de leur fausse compassion et de leurs paroles pleines d'un réconfort vide, remplacé par du poison. Leur pitié ne ramènerait pas son mari à la maison.

Qu'Ishbala les maudisse, ils avaient bafoué tous leurs principes, brandissant leur foi comme un étendard, se contentant de dissimuler derrière des paroles leurs actes de violence et leur barbarie.

Depuis des mois que les tensions et les esclandres avec les troupes d'Amestris s'étaient intensifiées, les deux camps arrivaient à leur point de rupture. L'enfant avait été l'étincelle mettant le feu aux poudres qui couvaient dans chaque cœur et il n'en n'avait pas fallu d'avantage pour que les brasiers s'enflamment, que les corps s'empilent et que les tueries deviennent monnaie courante.

Ils avaient essayé de fuir. Lorsqu'Eric avait senti que les militaires n'abandonneraient pas Ishbal, pour quelques obscures raisons et cherchaient à monter Amestris contre le peuple du désert, il avait voulu mettre sa famille à l'abri. Partir, mais pour aller où ? Helena était une enfant fragile et malade, malgré ses grands sourires et sa ténacité. Ses poumons abimés et son cœur atrophié. Ses crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, son mal, de plus en plus violent. Ils avaient décidé de rester, à tort ou à raison, car partout à travers le pays, on s'était lancé dans une véritable chasse aux sorcières. Il entendait les accusations et les traitrises, les purges, dans les grandes villes d'Amestris, dans les QG de toutes les provinces. Dans les rangs de toutes leurs armées.

Ici ou ailleurs, leur sort ne serait pas enviable. Ils avaient décidé de rester, plus par contrainte que par choix, hélas.

Puis l'enfant avait été abattu, au beau milieu d'une rue, par un soldat d'Amestris et la tempête qui soufflait sur eux avait soudainement redoublé de violence. Ishbal était devenue le théâtre d'une guerre dans laquelle personne n'était à l'abri, personne n'était épargné.

Eric Lewin faisait partie des premiers à tomber.

_ Tu devais t'y attendre, Jain. A fricoter avec ces salauds. Regarde-toi, regarde ta famille et dis-toi que tu es la seule responsable de ce qui arrive aujourd'hui. Il n'était qu'un traitre et tu devrais être heureuse de ne pas l'avoir suivi.

_ _Phaul svain_, vous — [1]

_ Maman ?

Isha pivota, ses châles fatigués et ses fripes élimées se tordant autour de son corps rendu trop maigre par la malnutrition et l'épuisement. Les vivres se faisaient rares, les champs étaient incendiés, les convois, détournés. Le peu qu'ils possédaient encore, elle en nourrissait ses enfants, déchirée à l'idée qu'ils puissent manquer de quoique ce soit.

Les larmes brulèrent ses paupières.

Aujourd'hui, ils manqueraient à jamais d'un père.

Sur le seuil de leur maison, son aînée se retenait au chambranle, à moitié cachée par la porte qu'elle avait timidement poussé, attirée par les éclats de voix. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la maison. Pas lorsqu'elle entendait encore claquer les coups des fusils, plus loin dans les quartiers. Pas lorsqu'elle entendait les cris d'agonie retentir jusqu'au soir et bercer ses nuits. Contre elle, elle serrait sa petite sœur tremblante et Isha n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que David était dans l'ombre d'Helena.

La jeune fille fixait sa mère, ses grands yeux bleus — les yeux d'Eric— vacillant de temps à autres vers ces hommes qui venaient porter le malheur jusqu'à chez eux. Isha ignorait ce que sa petite avait entendu, et compris. Cette enfant avec l'esprit vif et le don incroyable de toujours se trouver là où on l'attendait le moins, capable de faire trainer ses oreilles et de retenir toutes les informations qui passaient à sa portée. Elle écrivait mal, lisait peu mais écoutait beaucoup. La guerre ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de fortifier des enseignements moins _importants_ que l'art de se servir d'un fusil.

Isha trembla malgré elle. Car ses filles et ses fils étaient des enfants de la guerre, marqués par le sang et le feu.

_ Ça n'est rien, _nā kumārte_.[2] Rentre avec les jumeaux.

La fillette hésita et son regard se durcit. Isha savait, oh, Ishbala, elle savait que son enfant, sa douce petite fille avait _compris_. Et dans ses yeux brillaient déjà mille promesses de mort, des centaines de tourments pour les bourreaux de son père. Sa main se crispa sur celle de sa jeune sœur et pendant une folle seconde, Isha crut même qu'elle allait attaquer. Car cette lueur dans ses prunelles était celle d'un animal enragé.

Mais elle tourna les talons, obéissante, disparaissant à nouveau dans les ombres fraiches et rassurantes de cette maison qui s'effondrait petit à petit sous la force du chagrin.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Lorsque les premières explosions retentirent, Helena était à l'extérieur, ramassant des cartouches sur les cadavres alentours qui s'élevaient désormais en piles toujours plus hautes, dans chaque recoin d'Ishbal. Les tombes fleurissaient comme des pavots dans les champs de blé et du haut de ses douze ans, elle préférait la compagnie silencieuse des morts, à celle des vivants.

Repoussant sur le côté un homme robuste aux larges épaules, la gorge ouverte et encore sanguinolente, Helena toussa sous les rafales qui charriaient le sable et la puanteur du soufre. Le gout du sang flottait sur sa langue. Les crises étaient de plus en plus violentes, ces dernières années. A la mort de son père, elles n'avaient fait qu'empirer et même les remèdes de sa mère et des médecins n'y changeaient plus rien. D'autres qu'elle étaient atteint de ce même mal. Elle en avait vu mourir certains, affalés dans des lits de poussières de pierre, les poumons rongés par le sable de leur patrie. C'était l'air sec et granuleux qui tuait les gens d'Ishbal à petit feu.

Là où les premières années, Helena, jeune et terrifiée, s'était vue mourir des dizaines de fois dans ces cauchemars, engloutie par le désert, noyée dans son propre corps, elle ne ressentait plus aujourd'hui qu'une simple indifférence. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à faire et si Ishbala le voulait, elle survivrait.

Mais Ishbala était cruelle —peut-être n'avaient-ils pas été assez bons ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas assez prié, chanté Ses louanges et respecté Ses principes— et laissait mourir son peuple sous le feu de leurs ennemis. Helena ne serait pas plus épargnée que les autres.

Des doigts, elle tâtonna le corps, fouilla ses poches et ses côtés, à la recherche de cartouches encore utiles, de munitions qui pourraient peut-être sauver encore quelques vies. Ils n'étaient pas un peuple belliqueux par nature, seuls les moines savaient se battre et étaient en mesure de les protéger. Avec la guerre, les tueries et les massacres tous étaient devenus soldats. Femmes et enfants, vieillards et malades, les Ishbal avaient appris à prendre et manier les armes, en avaient oublié leurs prières et leurs pardons. La bienveillance qui les avait toujours caractérisés.

Le charnier qu'elle inspectait ce matin-là se situait en bordure de la ville. Plus loin se dressaient les barricades, les camions et les soldats d'Amestris. Les maisons avaient été désertées pour la plupart, seuls les malades et les estropiés ne parvenant pas à se retrancher dans le centre-ville où les ressources étaient plus nombreuses. Ils avaient depuis longtemps perdus l'espoir de s'échapper. Si les militaires ne leur barraient pas la route, le désert le ferait. Entre deux maux mortels, les Ishbal n'étaient plus en mesure de choisir et la fuite était inespérée. Ne restait plus désormais que la lutte, les fusils et les lames.

Un peu plus loin, dans les rues adjacentes, Helena savait que d'autres enfants comme elle se faufilaient entre les pierres chaudes et les murs écroulés. Des patrouilles descendaient régulièrement, abattaient les malheureux qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Certaines se retrouvaient piégées dans le labyrinthe du quartier pauvre, enfilade de maisonnettes et autres masures abimées, faites de torchis et de briques grossières. Et dans ces instants, les chasseurs devenaient les proies et les morts venaient grossir les charniers d'uniformes bleus et poussiéreux.

Ils étaient les petits rats du désert, plus aptes à disparaitre aux yeux des soldats et soutenir leurs propres troupes, rapportant toutes les fournitures possibles pour espérer pouvoir tuer quelques Amestris de plus. Protéger quelques Ishbal de plus.

Elle était loin des conflits les plus sanglants, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus du cœur de la ville. Elle était sale de sang et de sable.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui la sauva, ce jour-là. Ou tout du moins, l'empêcha d'être parmi les premiers à mourir.

Aujourd'hui devait être le dernier de la guerre civile d'Ishbal. Aujourd'hui, les Alchimistes d'Etat, ces sombres figures qu'elle avait vu se dresser de temps à autre sur les dunes, venaient prendre leurs vies.

Helena poussa un cri lorsque le monde fut secoué d'un grondement terrible, comme le rugissement d'une bête à l'agonie. Sous ses pieds, le sol se déroba et dans le ciel s'éleva des colonnes de fumée épaisses. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui arrivait qu'une seconde détonation, bien plus proche, bien plus forte, la jeta à terre. Les murs des maisons les plus proches frémirent, des pierres et des poutres s'effondrèrent et elle entendit finalement les cris.

Les hurlements, qui sonnaient à ses oreilles, rugissaient dans les rues, des milliers de voix unies dans une même terreur. Une même agonie.

A genoux, Helena se redressa en tremblant.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Panique. Intense, brulante et sauvage. Orange flamme et rouge sang. Helena s'écroula sur le côté alors qu'on la bousculait violemment, l'envoyant valser comme un fétu de paille dans le vent. La jeune fille gémit, plissant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les poussières et les cendres, la fumée envahissant les ruelles comme un lourd serpent gris. La chaleur était étouffante, une immense gueule qui avalait tout sur son passage dans un rugissement effrayant. Le feu était un animal en colère, avide, qui grimpait à l'assaut des flèches des églises et des toits des maisons. Partout où se posait son regard empli de panique, Helena ne voyait plus que la mort, la peur et les flammes, gigantesques, les coups de canon qui sonnaient tels un glas pour son peuple qui cherchait à fuir.

Le ciel, dont elle parvenait à apercevoir quelques éclats d'un bleu outrageant à travers les hautes colonnes de fumées noires, fut soudainement obscurcit par un mur gigantesque, surgissant au milieu des maisons.

Les oreilles bourdonnantes et le cœur tambourinant devant ce miracle étrange, Helena se redressa difficilement, les mains et les jambes écorchées. Dans sa chute, elle s'était blessée au visage, du sang empoissant le côté de son front.

Et devant elle, ce mur, immense, infranchissable, ses camarades autour d'elle s'arrêtant dans leur course, comprenant soudainement, tout comme elle, qu'ils étaient piégés. La vieille femme sur sa droite s'écroula à genoux et joignit les mains, marmonnant des prières à ce dieu qui les avait abandonnés à leur terrible sort.

Helena toussa durement, du sang glissant de sa bouche sur son menton et ses poings serrés. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les grandes étincelles rouges et menaçantes, annonciatrices de mort et de cris et se força à se lever complètement.

_Au commencement, furent les flammes_

Elle ne mourrait pas ici, piégée comme un rat, à pourrir au milieu des cadavres. Une intolérable odeur de brulé persistait dans l'air, masquant celle de la poudre et du sable, rendant sa langue épaisse et pâteuse. Les jambes tremblantes comme celles d'un agneau, Helena reprit sa route, tournant le dos au mur, rebroussant chemin pour s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le labyrinthe de maisons effondrées. Les militaires, les monstres aux yeux clairs étaient là, avançant vers eux, leurs fusils levés et les corps marquant leur marche inébranlable.

Helena se mit à courir.

Elle trébucha, tomba, s'entailla les genoux, les bras, escalade des cadavres, remontant à contre-courant les foules qui fuyaient vainement. Elle courut, sans plus se soucier de rien d'autre que le désir ardent de retrouver sa famille. Se cacher sous son lit et serrer son frère et sa sœur contre elle. Marmonner ses prières dans leurs cheveux sales et fermer les yeux sur ce cauchemar. Si elle le voulait, si elle le hurlait assez fort, peut-être qu'Ishbala l'entendrait. Ferait cesser cet enfer et qu'elle se réveillerait, le sourire de sa mère pour la saluer, la main de son père sur ses épaules.

La chapelle au coin de la rue explosa en une dizaine de débris brûlants, défonçant ce qui restait de la rue, tuant net un vieillard trop épuisé pour continuer la lutte. Mais qu'importe. Qu'importait cet univers tombant en ruines, Helena voulait simplement rentrer chez elle.

Dérapant dans le sang et la boue, Helena inspira brutalement alors que les murs branlants de sa maison se faisaient finalement voir, au détour de la rue. Une vague de soulagement la saisit au cœur, si puissante qu'elle manqua de stopper net tous ses efforts pour rentrer.

Elle avait réussi. Elle était revenue et sa mère la protégerait. Ils survivraient et pourraient s'enfuir, recommencer ailleurs, plus loin dans le désert, là où personne ne pourrait jamais les trouver.

Helena vit les étincelles. Une trainée de poudre rouge, violente et menaçante. Des couleurs chatoyantes qui escaladèrent les bâtiments en l'espace d'un claquement de doigt.

Il y avait une étrange forme de beauté, dans cette lueur porteuse de mort et de désolation.

Figée au milieu de la rue, Helena vit les murs se noircir sous la chaleur des explosions, la toiture s'embraser et craquer dans un concert des plus assourdissants.

Sa maison brulait.

Helena gémit et se trouva incapable de bouger alors que sous ses yeux écarquillaient, flambaient ses souvenirs, sa vie et le seul refuge qu'elle ait jamais connu. On la bouscula à nouveau, des cris enjoignant les autres à courir, se sauver, _il arrive, il arrive !_ mais Helena se trouva bien incapable du moindre mouvement. Inébranlable, une pierre érodée par les vents et les larmes de sel.

Puis vint le cri, qui surpassa tous les autres, s'élevant dans la tourmente rugissante de son esprit paralysé.

Helena bondit.

_ DAVID !

Une nouvelle explosion secoua le sol, une partie du quartier s'écroula, les maisons s'emportant les unes les autres dans un vacarme étourdissant. Helena entra dans la maison en flammes alors qu'au coin de la rue, les militaires se dressaient là, une barrière bleue écœurante, coupant toute retraite, achevant les survivants, les faibles et les enfants. Ils s'écartèrent, laissant la place à un homme au regard fou, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, qui agitait les mains au ciel comme un chef d'orchestre devant son chœur.

D'un bond, il se plaça sur la margelle d'un puit encore intact, les doigts écartés en une prière improbable. Puis il écrasa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

Le souffle de l'explosion propulsa Helena plus en avant, la projetant dans la bâtisse incendiait qui hurlait à l'agonie. Des poutres et des pierres s'écroulèrent sur son passage, l'enfermant en son sein.

Sa maison brûlait et cherchait à l'avaler vivante.

La panique éclata comme une bulle, dévorant ses poumons et noyant son regard. Par réflexe, Helena ramena ses bras par-dessus sa tête pour se protéger de la chute de débris, criant à s'en briser la voix. Plus loin, vers l'étage, elle entendait hurler ses frères et sœurs, appelant à l'aide, criant après leur mère. Mais Isha Jain ne viendrait pas les sauver, son corps supplicié, noirci, racorni et tordu pointait ses bras vers sa fille, appelant à une dernière étreinte.

Helena vomit, hoqueta, la brulure acide des larmes finissant par trouver le chemin de ses joues.

Iris hurla, Helena se releva et laissa échapper une flopée de sang, son corps la trahissant et la forçant à s'écrouler à son tour.

Elle allait mourir là, finalement. Le plafond céda sous la force du feu, une nouvelle vague d'explosions secouant son monde dévasté, couvrant ses cris, ceux de son frère, ceux de son peuple que l'on assassinait non loin d'elle.

Le cou brisé, le regard de sa sœur se plongeait dans le sien, son corps malingre épinglé d'une poutre et Helena pensa aux papillons aux couleurs vives que lui avait montrés ce marchand de passage, un jour. Leurs ailes délicates sur le papier buvard, leur corps cloué au bois.

Puis la maison s'effondra et Helena cessa de penser.

* * *

[1] immondes pourceaux

[2] ma fille.


	20. L'enfant du désert

Roy se passa une main sur le visage, las, essayant de faire abstraction de la nausée qui lui prenait l'estomac et refusait de le lâcher. Il posa un regard épuisé autour de lui, glissant sur les ruines fumantes et les corps. Toujours plus de corps. Par dizaines, centaines, aussi loin que portaient ses yeux malades. Des dizaines de milliers, peut-être, aux membres arrachés et aux rictus de souffrances, comme pour adresser à leurs bourreaux un ultime acte de défiance.

Il sentit un haut le cœur le saisir et se détourna du cadavre de l'enfant que serrait encore sa mère contre elle.

_ Périmètre sécurisé, Monsieur, lança soudain un jeune homme en uniforme, les yeux tout aussi vides et épuisés que les siens. Il trouva toutefois la force de respecter le protocole et se tenir au garde à vous, que Roy congédia d'un bref geste de la main.

Ses doigts, serrés dans ses poches, le démangèrent subitement, l'envie de les claquer, une fois encore, se faisant plus forte. Etait-ce ainsi ? La fière armée d'Amestris, qui réduisait à néant un peuple plus faible, opérant un génocide au nom de la _sécurité nationale ?_

Comment des femmes, des enfants et une poignée d'hommes encore valides auraient pu mener une révolution et engendrer une guerre civile ? Il n'était pas dans les mœurs des Ishbal de se battre…

Mais il ne pouvait guère hurler à ses supérieurs qu'il n'avait jamais signé pour cela. Mustang s'était engagé en toute connaissance de cause, porté par l'espoir de pouvoir changer les choses, d'améliorer le quotidien de tout un chacun. De régler le conflit à la frontière pour assurer la protection de son peuple et de leurs voisins. Il aurait seulement voulu faire… tellement plus. Ou tellement moins. Ne pas avoir à souiller la devise des Alchimistes, au nom de leur pays. Leur science n'était-elle pas pour le peuple ? Pour aide, soutenir et protéger les plus faibles que soi ?

Quel était l'équivalent, d'un massacre de cette ampleur ?

Roy inspira profondément, essayant de reconcentrer ses pensées sur le présent. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait tant tenu à rester ici. Il aurait pu rentrer à la capitale dans le premier convoi venu, sitôt le dernier quartier nettoyé. Nombres des Alchimistes présents sur le terrain avaient fait ce choix, retournant à la quiétude de leurs foyers, à la chaleur de leurs familles.

Lui était resté. Pour faire le _ménage_. Une sorte de rédemption, peut-être. De flagellation, plutôt. S'accabler un peu plus de la douleur qui pesait sur son âme et qu'il refusait de laisser. Mais peut-être aurait-il dû écouter Maes et embarquer ce soir, rentrer après l'allocution du Président, fier de ses troupes, qui les avait chaudement remercié pour leur professionnalisme, leur efficacité.

Roy retint ses cris de colère et de dégoût en se mordant vivement la langue.

_ Continuez à fouiller, et avertissez-moi si vous trouvez quoique ce soit.

_ A vos ordres, Monsieur.

Roy observa un instant le jeune blond s'éloigner maladroitement, butant contre les pierres et les débris divers qui se dressaient sur sa route, rejoignant ses camarades disséminés un peu partout dans le secteur. Fatigués, éprouvés, les quelques militaires désignés à la tâche retournaient méthodiquement les corps du bout de leur fusil, s'assurant de leur mort, hélant les rares membres du personnel soignant qui patrouillaient encore, ramenant parfois des miraculés. Tuant les autres dont la peau était trop foncée.

Roy en était malade, chaque pas plus dur que le précédent mais il se força à continuer. C'était ridicule et il le savait. Il était trop _faible, _bon sang. Bien trop faible pour changer quoi que ce soit, comme il l'avait cru, comme il l'avait espéré. En bas de l'échelle, il n'était qu'un trouffion comme un autre, un chien à la botte des hauts gradés qui avait eu la chance de survivre et s'était simplement illustré par quelques tours de passe-passe meurtriers.

Il avait eu l'insigne honneur de sauver le pays d'une _menace_, passant du statut de boucher à celui de héro, en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Il voulait se griffer la peau jusqu'au sang.

Avançant à pas lents, les épaules voutées et le regard éteint, Mustang songea à son meilleur ami, qui espérait quitter l'endroit le plus vite possible pour retrouver sa femme. Il eut un sourire fugace à cette pensée, rapidement effacé en une grimace d'inconfort face à l'odeur pestilentielle qui se posait presque délicatement sur les lieux. Il connaissait cette fragrance, les corps calcinés dont il était en partie responsable, mais jamais il ne pourrait s'y habituer.

Maes avait bien de la chance, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Quelqu'un pour l'attendre, bercer de ses bras les nuits agitées et pleines d'horreur. De cauchemars sanglants et de visages terrifiés.

Peut-être était-ce aussi une des raisons qui poussaient Roy à rester encore un peu. Car lui, que retrouverait-il, une fois rentré ? Qui serait là à l'attendre sur le quai, ses fautes incrustées à même sa peau, que rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ou apaiser ? Personne pour le réconforter, lui faire miroiter un peu de paix, un peu de réconfort dans la chaleur douce d'un foyer. Pour lui faire croire qu'il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres, que rien de tout ceci n'était de sa faute et qu'il n'avait pas pêché.

Roy toussa, les larmes aux yeux alors que le sable et la poussière venaient lui mordre le visage. Il ignorait ce que contenait l'air pour lui racler les bronches à ce point mais la sensation était tout, sauf plaisante. C'était comme si des milliers de bouts de verre s'étaient logés dans le creux de sa gorge.

Reprenant sa marche funeste, l'Alchimiste s'écarta de son groupe, glissant un regard vide sur les restes calcinés d'une maison effondrée. Une baraque de bois et de torchis, qui avait dû être coquette, fut un temps. Mais elle ne dégageait plus aujourd'hui qu'une odeur de brûlé et des fumeroles encore chaudes. La porte, à moitié arrachée, tenait pourtant encore sur ses gonds, battant doucement sa sinistre chanson sur ce qui restait du mur porteur. De là où il se tenait, Roy ne distinguait que des gravats, un morceau de tapis, peut-être, des poutres et un corps noirci…

Roy soupira. Celui-ci était pour lui, visiblement, même s'il se faisait peu d'illusion sur son état. Glissant légèrement parmi les débris, le jeune homme s'avança prudemment. Ses précautions ne valaient que pour ses pieds et ses chevilles ; l'Ishbal était probablement mort ou si ça n'était pas le cas, il serait miséricordieux de lui accorder finalement la paix.

La porte s'écroula lorsqu'il parvint finalement à l'entrée, sonnant comme un avertissement. Roy contempla le battant puis haussa les épaules, pénétrant plus en avant dans la ruine. Il plissa les yeux sous la semi-obscurité, le soleil mourant dans son dos venant jeter ses ombres sanglantes sur le squelette de la bâtisse. Sa silhouette, sur le sol, paraissait démesurée.

Il scruta les monceaux de pierre et de bois, notant du coin de l'œil un cadavre calciné qui émergeait des décombres tel un grotesque pantin aux membres désarticulé. Un haut le cœur le prit lorsque ses yeux voltèrent cette ci sur le corps supplicié d'une fillette ensanglantée, la nuque brisée et la tête renversée. Le feu l'avait épargné et l'enfant lui adressait un sourire monstrueux et terrifiant, depuis les poutres où elle avait été empalée. Une simple gamine, bon dieu… pourquoi fallait-il que…

Roy serra les poings et se détourna, la bile se frayant finalement un passage jusqu'à sa bouche. Il vomit le faible contenu de son estomac et resta là un instant, pantelant, le front moite et les mains tremblantes. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, crachant une salive acide. Il aurait tué pour un peu d'eau.

S'ébrouant, Roy se redressa et s'apprêtait à sortir. L'étage s'était effondré sur lui-même, personne n'aurait pu survivre bien longtemps au milieu des débris et il ne voulait pas se retourner affronter à nouveau le regard de l'enfant. Il n'en n'avait plus la force, pas aujourd'hui, se contentant d'emporter son souvenir, un autre fantôme flottant à ses côtés.

Ses pas mal assurés s'arrêtèrent doucement alors que sous ses semelles le sol devenait poisseux, le sable faisant place au sang. Il inspira profondément à nouveau, ferma brièvement les yeux et se força à regarder encore une fois.

Le sang était rouge contre ses bottes, brillant dans la lueur du soir. Frais. Beaucoup trop frais.

D'un geste fluide, le militaire pivota sur lui-même, levant sa main gantée par réflexe. Ami ou ennemi, les ombres étaient épaisses au milieu des morceaux de bois écharpés et un instinct animal prenait le dessus sur la raison. Tuer ou ne pas être tuer.

Pourtant, rien ne bougeait autour de lui, seul le silence de la mort qui poursuivait son lent et inlassable inventaire. Roy abaissa sa main, restant toutefois sur ses gardes. La quantité de sang n'était pas suffisamment importante pour causer la mort mais témoignait toutefois d'une blessure sévère. Peut-être que l'homme était parti mourir plus loin ? Ou bien peut-être qu'un camarade blessé attendait une main salvatrice, quelque part dans la maison. Une trainée vacillante serpentait un peu plus loin, vers un renfoncement sombre et un meuble éclaté.

Avec lenteur, le militaire se releva. Le silence était devenu assourdissant, sa respiration se faisant atrocement bruyante alors que le vent sifflait doucement au milieu des décombres, charriant du sable dans des gémissements inquiétants. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, suivant les marques au sol. Les dégâts y étaient moindres, le mur ayant résisté aux assauts répétés de Zolf Kimblee. Du bout du doigt, il fit trembloter une mince flammèche et lorsqu'il l'aperçue, la stupeur l'étouffa.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne sut si la gamine adossée au mur l'avait entendu, ou bien si dans son inconscience, son murmure étranglé avait suffi à lui tirer une réaction instinctive. Mais elle bougea. Un mouvement infime, d'une lourdeur accablante, empli d'une douleur sans nom. Son cou mangé par les brûlures et les entailles se courba sur le côté, ses cheveux bruns tombant en un paquet collé par le sang.

Roy ne fut pas en mesure de déterminer ce qui le choqua le plus. Cet amas de chairs sanguinolentes qui lui tenaient désormais lieu de bras gauche, l'os et la pulpe se disputant une place de choix sous son regard effaré. Ou bien le bleu étourdissant de ses yeux luisants, voilés par la fièvre et la haine.

L'enfant poussa un râle, à peine audible, son corps s'affaissant sur lui-même et Roy resta là, à contempler cette petite silhouette brisée, mutilée, baigner dans une mer de sang. Et le bleu, le bleu improbable de ses yeux, imprimé contre ses propres rétines.

Bleu.

Bleu.

_ C'est impossible…

L'instant suivant, Roy se précipitait sur l'enfant qui glissa entre ses bras comme une poupée de chiffons. Inerte, glacée, la peau contre la sienne, le sang sur ses gants qu'il essayait d'enlever à gestes fébriles. Trouver un pouls, un cœur battant, une impulsion. Morte. Morte, l'enfant était morte et tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, une projection de son esprit malade, épuisé. De son désir de tout _réparer._ Car ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus. Rouges. Ils étaient rouges, elle était morte, morte…

L'enfant prit une inspiration sifflante et fragile. Mustang sentit son cœur chuter, une pierre dans le creux de sa poitrine. Ses doigts nus voltèrent jusqu'à sa gorge, dégageant ses cheveux bruns —impossible, impossible, impossi— trouvèrent un pouls. Comme un miracle. Faible, tenu, filant sous sa paume.

Le témoin vibrant d'une lueur d'espoir. D'une vie encore vaillante.

Roy sentit la panique le gagner alors qu'il remarquait ses mains tremblantes, sa mâchoire serrée. Une panique dévorante car dans sa tête, s'entrechoquaient ses pensées terrifiées et les ordres qu'on lui avait donné. Panique pour cette petite fille perdue au milieu des décombres de sa maison, des corps de sa famille. Pour cette enfant du désert qui avait, peut-être, une infime chance de survivre.

L'idée traversa son esprit et s'y accrocha.

Elle pouvait survivre.

Survivre, parce qu'elle était différente. Le grain de poussière dans l'engrenage. Elle. Elle, il pouvait la sauver. Celle-ci, cette simple goutte d'eau dans cet océan mortel, il pouvait la protéger.

L'idée fit place à la certitude.

Roy serra les dents, réajusta l'enfant dans ses bras et jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de reporter son attention sur le moignon sanglant qui tâchait le côté de sa tunique et commençait déjà à imbiber son propre uniforme. Elle était brulante. Fièvre, perte de sang. Il devait agir. Maintenant.

Un claquement sec et la chaleur des flammes lui brula presque le visage. L'odeur de chair grillée lui monta aux narines, renforçant sa nausée. Son esprit tentait d'organiser ses pensées confuses. Cautériser la plaie —son bras, où était son _putain _de bras ?!— arrêter le saignement. Lui apporter les premiers soins. Pas de matériel, il devait trouver un médecin. Lui donner de l'eau, faire réduire sa fièvre.

La mettre à l'abri.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance.

_ Merde. Merde, merde, merde.

Roy enroula prestement sa veste d'uniforme autour de l'enfant, la soulevant aussi délicatement que possible. Elle était légère, autant qu'une plume, maigre et fragile entre ses bras. Il sortit de la maison. Les autres. Eviter ses collègues.

Désertant son poste, Roy Mustang s'esquiva en courant du champ de bataille, remontant vers les tentes militaires que l'on voyait osciller au loin dans le vent.

₪.₪.₪

Maes soupira, fatigué et fourbu. Les mots étaient faibles mais il n'en connaissait pas d'autres pour décrire à quel point il se sentait _épuisé_. La tête posée contre le rebord de bois du chariot qui s'enfonçait dans sa nuque, il observait le ciel qui hésitait entre l'or et le mauve. Qui aurait pu croire que le théâtre des horreurs puisse aussi être d'une beauté à couper le souffle ?

Cela avait été l'une de ses premières impressions, lorsqu'il avait mis les pieds dans le désert. Le ciel, d'un bleu épuré, insolent, qui tranchait sur l'ocre vif du sable. Le contour délicat des dunes, les jeux d'ombres et de lumières dans les grains de poussière. Et en contrebas, niché dans son écrin de sable, Ishbal et ses couleurs. Ishbal, qui encore hier, bourdonnait de vie et ce soir, terminait de se consumer dans les flammes et les cendres.

Le chariot tangua un peu lorsqu'on vint y déposer des affaires supplémentaires. Un paquetage sans propriétaire, qui rentrait à la maison en guise de consolation pour la famille éplorée. Le brun adressa un sourire triste à son camarade qui le lui rendit, tournant les talons pour charger de nouveaux ballots. Maes se laissa aller à nouveau contre le bois, poussa le soupir le plus long et le plus douloureux de sa vie.

Finie.

Cette foutue connerie était finalement terminée. Et il était incapable de savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou bien pleurer. Alors il restait là, immobile et silencieux, attendant simplement que parte son convoi pour la capitale. Qu'il y retrouve sa future femme —il en était certain, désormais— ses sourires d'enfant calme et le son cristallin de ses rires. Un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèves, tandis que la vision du délicat visage aux yeux verts s'imprimait sur ses paupières fermées. Gracia, Gracia, Gracia, Gra—

_ Maes !

L'interpellé sursauté, grimaçant lorsque dans le mouvement qu'il amorça pour se lever, son coude rencontra méchamment le rebord du chariot. Massant la zone endolorie, le brun pivota, cherchant du regard son interlocuteur.

Roy. Bien sûr. Qui courait maintenant vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses bottes soulevant des gerbes de poussière derrière lui. Quelques militaires le regardèrent passer, sans doute étonnés de le voir trouver la force de courir ainsi, alors qu'ils peinaient même à soulever leur propre poids. L'un d'eux le hua, sans que Maes ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il disait puis son ami s'arrêta finalement à sa hauteur, le souffle court et les yeux si grands qu'il ne distinguait plus les pupilles de ses iris. Il avait l'air d'un animal affolé et Maes baissa délibérément les épaules et la voix pour l'apaiser.

_ Hey… Je croyais que tu étais de nettoyage pour encore une heure ou deux… ?

_ Il faut. Que. Je te parle, ahana le plus jeune, désormais courbé et les mains pressées contre ses genoux. Il déglutit difficilement en se redressant, son regard de nuit ourlé par les cernes et la panique.

Mais Maes y voyait aussi briller une étrange flamme, dure et déterminée, à mille lieux de l'éclat terne dont ses yeux s'étaient parés ces derniers jours. Une petite étincelle, tremblante et fragile, qui se disputait la place entre l'excitation et la panique.

_ Roy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le ton de l'aîné était ferme, légèrement inquiet et profondément soupçonneux. Roy était un homme était un homme plein de surprises mais ils se connaissaient trop bien et depuis trop longtemps pour que Hughes ne repère pas le coup fourré venir à des kilomètres de là. Le brun avait cette attitude typique des enfants pris en faute, qui cherchaient une échappatoire ou un simple moyen de justifier leurs actions.

Roy se redressa, dardant sur l'autre son regard noir. Il avait su que son ami devinerait rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était sans doute le seul à le lire aussi parfaitement et l'Alchimiste, quelque part, trouvait cela réconfortant. Il pouvait faire confiance à Maes. Il _devait_ faire confiance à Maes.

Car il enfreignait toutes les lois établies par leur pays.

_ Viens avec moi, ordonna Roy d'un ton fébrile, se saisissant de son bras pour le trainer à sa suite. Maes grimaça.

_ Doucement, doucement. Explique moi d'abord ce que tu—

_ Non. Non, nous n'avons pas le temps, Maes. S'il te plait.

L'aîné resta quelques secondes sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte de l'entendre implorer de la sorte. Il hocha la tête et le suivit. Quoiqu'il se passât, cela terrifié Roy et il n'aimait pas cela. Qu'avait-il trouvé durant sa tournée qui puisse le bouleverser à ce point ? Un ami ? Un collègue blessé ? Absurde, il aurait eu tôt fait d'avertir l'équipe médicale avant lui et ne lui aurait certainement pas demandé de le suivre, dieu seul savait où. Que pouvait bien craindre Roy Mustang, maintenant que les conflits prenaient fin et que la menace de ne pas revoir le jour se lever n'existait plus ?

L'Alchimiste lui attrapa à nouveau le bras —l'avait-il même lâché ?— et le traina à sa suite avec maladresse, ses jambes se faisant trop longues et fatiguées. Durant leur course, des camarades les interpelant et sifflant parfois sur leur passage —les rumeurs allaient toujours bon train, dans les campements mais Maes se foutait bien de ce genre de racontars— il tenta tant bien que mal de tirer les vers du nez de son ami.

Le visage fermé, l'air dur et déterminé, l'autre n'ouvrit pas une seule fois la bouche pour lui répondre, s'enfonçant dans les ruelles tortueuses d'Ishbal, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil angoissés par-dessus son épaule. Il sentait le danger roder dans son dos.

Maes l'arrêta, forçant ses jambes à coopérer pour maintenir son ami en place et le secoua légèrement.

_ Stop. Arrête et dis-moi ce qui te prend ? Roy.

Il était inquiet, désormais. La guerre les avait tous sérieusement ébranlés mais il semblait que pour l'Alchimiste de Flamme, le contrecoup avait été plus rude que ce qu'il avait escompté. Ils se tenaient tous les deux dans une zone désertée, les groupes d'intervention ayant terminé leur détestable tâche et ramené leurs morts à la maison, entassant ceux des Ishbals dans des charniers insupportables.

Les yeux de Roy refusaient de se fixer sur son visage ou bien de croiser les siens, passant d'une baraque à une autre avec nervosité. Mais ça n'était plus comme s'il surveillait ses alentours, désormais. Plutôt comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier.

Puis il tressaillit et repartit, si brusquement que la poigne que tenait Maes sur ses bras s'effaça. Il poursuivit son ami au pas de course, qui s'était enfoncé dans une maison relativement intacte. D'un coup d'épaule, il dégagea la parodie d'une porte et s'engouffrant plus loin dans le petit bâtiment. Maes le suivit, avec plus de prudence, regrettant de n'avoir que son arme de poing sur lui.

Roy s'était accroupit un peu plus loin, le dos rond devant un monticule informe que la pénombre l'empêchait de bien distinguer. Dans la lueur du soleil couchant, Hughes le vit se tourner et lever vers lui un visage hanté. Merde, il était en train de craquer.

_ Je… tu… Le plus jeune inspira profondément, cherchant ses mots puis ces derniers jaillirent si vite de sa bouche que Maes dut l'arrêter rapidement.

_ Attends, attends ! Je n'ai rien pané à ton histoire, mon grand. Tu as fait quoi… ?

Pour toute réponse, l'Alchimiste se passa une main sur le visage —il n'avait plus ses gants, nota distraitement le soldat— et secoua la tête. Ses doigts montèrent dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant les mèches et raclant la saleté. Il se détourna en marmonnant, retournant à son monticule et Maes s'inquiéta très sérieusement pour sa santé mentale. Il s'approcha, se penchant pour poser une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule puis se figea tout entier.

Ses yeux incapables de se détacher de l'_enfant_ roulée en boule dans le grand manteau frappé du sceau des Alchimistes d'Etat.

Maes sentit sa bouche s'assécher et le sang quitter son visage. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne put ni réfléchir, ni respirer. Puis finalement, ses lèvres laissèrent passer un chuintement étranglé.

_ Bon dieu de merde, Roy… T'as foutu quoi… ?!

L'intéressé tressaillit, se raidissant si brutalement que Hughes n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir se casser en deux sous le mouvement. Qu'avait-il foutu, oui ? La réponse était pourtant là, sous leurs yeux et elle était aussi dangereuse qu'un poison.

_ Maes…

_ Putain. Putain de merde, Roy. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! De calme, le militaire s'agitait de plus en plus, sa stupéfaction laissant finalement place à la colère, sa voix montant en force. Tu sais ce que tu risques, en faisant ça ?! Je t'ai pas… T'as pas survécu à tout ça pour te faire exécuter comme un chien dès ton retour à la maison !

_ Maes, calme toi…

_ Que je me CALME ?! C'est une putain d'ISHBAL ! ROY ! C'EST —

_ Regarde-la !

Roy s'était dressé, vif comme un serpent, furieux, les poings serrés et les yeux luisants. Il s'était placé devant l'enfant, protecteur, sans même s'en rendre compte et Maes recula d'un pas.

Ils s'étaient souvent battus, durant leurs années de formation et avant cela. Pour des stupidités adolescentes, des brouilles sans importance. Comme le feraient deux amis dont le lien était toutefois bien trop fort pour céder sous la pression. Cela n'avait jamais été menaçant, cela n'avait jamais eu la moindre conséquence.

En cet instant, toutefois, Maes en était persuadé : Roy aurait pu lui arracher la gorge de ses dents s'il avait fait mine de toucher à l'enfant.

Ils se tinrent tête un instant puis sous les yeux verts de Hughes, son frère se dégonfla, l'adrénaline quittant son corps comme le court d'eau d'une rivière glissant entre les pierres. Roy se sentait las. Vieux et éreinté, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui expliquer à quel point _celle-ci_ était différente. A quel point elle pouvait être _sauvée._

Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Rentrer chez lui, retourner à ses études, son Alchimie. Ses livres et son café, sans personne d'autre pour le déranger que la faim et la solitude. Il voulait laisser la guerre derrière lui, les horreurs, la situation catastrophique dans laquelle il venait de s'engager. Maes était sa porte de sortie. Sa dernière corde pour remonter du puit.

_ Maes. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne peux pas la laisser là. Je t'en prie, regarde là.

_ Je la regarde, reprit doucement l'autre, posant des mains aussi tendres et compatissantes que possible sur les épaules de son ami. Je la regarde et je vois une enfant Ishbal blessée, qui doit souffrir le martyr et que tu ne peux pas sauver. Nous ne pouvons pas les sauver, Roy.

Ses mains avaient dérivées jusqu'à ses joues glacées, à peine surpris d'y trouver des traces de larmes sous la crasse. Depuis quand Roy lui paraissait-il si frêle, lui qui avait pourtant affirmé avec force, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'il ferait tout pour parvenir au sommet et instaurer une véritable paix dans leur pays ? Où était passé le jeune homme plein de rancœur et de détermination ? L'homme au sourire en coin dévastateur, si charmeur que tous semblaient tomber dans ses pièges ?

Il se tenait là, l'ombre de lui-même dans son uniforme sale et déchiré, la peau trop blanche et les yeux trop grands. Jamais encore Maes ne l'avait vu à ce point si _jeune_, si vulnérable.

Il ne pouvait pas risquer de le perdre tout entier. Par pour une autre enfant, que la vie n'épargnerait jamais. Pas même pour cela. Et tant pis si son ami devait le détester, tant pis si sa propre âme devait hurler d'agonie. Il ne laisserait pas Roy sombrer. Il ne laisserait personne l'emporter.

_ Regarde-la… Je t'en prie, regarde-la.

Les yeux de Roy étaient noirs, immenses, engloutissant presque son visage et celui de Maes. A contrecœur, le soldat se détourna, ses mains quittant la peau de son ami et il s'accroupit. Roy le suivit, son épaule heurtant la sienne, tant en guise de soutien qu'en quête de réconfort.

L'enfant était pâle, malgré le mat de sa peau. Ses cheveux sales, _bruns_, s'enroulaient autour d'elle comme une flaque, masquant son visage émacié. Du sang sur les joues, des plaies sur chaque parcelle de peau visible, c'était à peine si sa petite poitrine parvenait à soulever le lourd manteau de Roy. Maes sentit son cœur se serrer et la nausée le prendre face à ce triste spectacle.

_ Roy… Elle va mourir, elle est trop faible. Ça n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour les aider. Tu ne pourras pas te racheter comme ça.

L'autre sembla s'être pris une gifle, son teint devenant encore plus crayeux. Ses mains, sans que Hughes ne le remarque, s'étaient portées sur l'enfant et lissaient amoureusement le tissu sur ses épaules frêles. Il était si attentionné, empreint d'une douceur extraordinaire qu'il avait peu de fois vue à l'œuvre. Maes savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas, qu'importaient ses paroles. Avec ou sans lui, il tenterait l'impossible et Maes _savait_ que toute cette périlleuse entreprise s'effondrerait et le tuerait.

Il n'était pas prêt à perdre quelqu'un d'autre. Pas aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

_ Je sais, chuchota l'Alchimiste en écartant délicatement les cheveux poisseux du visage de l'enfant. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais nettoyer le sang sur mes mains… Mais… Juste un grain de sable. Un seul _grain de sable. _Le fantôme d'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres trop minces. Ses cheveux, Maes. Sa peau. Elle a les yeux _bleus._

Hughes le fixa, à la recherche d'une fièvre malsaine dans ses yeux, d'un éclat de délire. Il s'étouffa dans sa propre salive.

_ Impossible. Tous les Ishbal ont les yeux rouges.

_ Pas elle. Elle, je peux la sauver. Je peux la protéger.

Le silence retomba, lourd et oppressant alors que les doigts de Mustang s'assuraient que la vie était encore présente dans le petit corps meurtri. Son cœur était là, sous sa paume, faible mais tenace, refusant de capituler. Elle avait survécu jusqu'ici, elle avait traversé toute cette foutue _guerre_, ces tueries. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant. Il se tourna vers son ami.

_ Maes. C'est la dernière faveur que je te demanderai. Aide-moi à la sauver.

Et Maes le fixa. Plongea son regard dans le sien, n'y vit que de la détermination, des fantômes et de la peur. Y vit un espoir, grandissant, chaleureux et soudainement, il gémit, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de ses bras repliés.

_ Me fais pas ces yeux-là, supplia-t-il en souriant de travers. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister.

_ Tu—

_ Si tu veux qu'elle survive, elle doit recevoir des soins d'urgence et il faut que nous la rapatriions en ville le plus rapidement possible.

Le sourire de Roy était si _grand_ qu'il aurait pu illuminer toute la pièce. Cela seul suffisait à le rajeunir et à donner à Hughes le peu de conviction qui lui manquait encore pour se mettre en action. C'était fou. Insensé. C'était si dangereux qu'ils pouvaient s'en tirer tous les deux avec une balle entre les deux yeux et Maes ne voulait pas mourir, putain. Pas même pour une enfant.

Alors il ferait en sorte de les tenir tous sur la terre des vivants.

_ On va devoir la laisser ici. Retourner au camp et aller chercher un doc. Je connais quelqu'un, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Mais je ne sais pas s'il sera prêt à risquer quoique ce soit pour la sauver, même si je pars avec elle et que je la cache.

_ Nous pouvons au moins essayer. C'est tout ce que je te demande, Maes. Juste essayer.

_ Mais oui, mais oui… L'aîné soupira alors qu'ils se levaient, observant son ami installer l'enfant aussi confortablement que possible, s'assurant qu'elle ne s'étoufferait pas, qu'elle restait cachée aux regards et aux militaires qui rodaient encore. Ils sortirent de la maison, replacèrent la porte et retournèrent au campement.

Maes ronchonna, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de son ami.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien. Juste. T'es pas marié, t'as même pas de nana, un appartement sordide, tu n'es _que_ Alchimiste d'Etat et pourtant, tu as un môme avant moi. Allez chercher l'erreur.

₪.₪.₪

_ Docteur ? Vous avez mal rempli le formulaire de la chambre 213.

L'homme grogna, un mégot éteint au coin des lèvres qu'il se retenait d'allumer depuis des heures. Le stress. Le stress aurait sa peau et il fallait qu'il fume, bordel. La guerre l'avait épargné mais cette saloperie d'angoisse causerait très certainement sa perte, un jour prochain. Il darda un regard noir sur l'infirmier qui était venu à sa rencontre, avec son foutu formulaire à la con.

_ Il est pas mort d'un arrêt cardiaque, celui-ci ? J'ai prononcé le décès y a une heure.

Le jeune homme parut profondément ennuyé, serrant nerveusement son dossier contre son torse alors qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'il avait seulement besoin d'une signature et de la rectification d'une ligne. Knox se retint de l'envoyer proprement paitre mais ne se priva pas pour lui rendre un peu brutalement son stylo, le regard rivé sur sa montre qui tournait lentement.

Cigarette, cigarette, cigarette.

Il tendit le tout à l'infirmier, l'autre le remerciant du bout des lèvres avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Le médecin légiste se gratta la barbe, songeant un bref instant à rentrer chez lui pour se raser et se rafraichir mais renonça bien vite à son projet. Il reprit sa lente route vers la sortie de service dans la seule optique d'aller se griller sa saloperie de clope et d'apprécier tranquillement sa dose de nicotine sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

Presque par réflexe, cependant, ses pieds l'éloignèrent de la zone tant convoitée et le dirigèrent vers une toute autre aile de l'hôpital. Une petite salle, en bout de couloir, une chambre si petite qu'on en oubliait même son existence. On avait eu du mal y caser un simple lit, pourtant bien assez grand pour la patience qui l'occupait depuis trois semaines.

Avec un soupir, Knox rangea sa cigarette et poussa la porte, sans s'occuper du bruit qu'il pouvait bien faire. Pas que la gamine s'en soucie, de toute façon, son coma était profond et il ne s'attendait pas à la voir se réveiller un jour prochain. Pâle et immobile, c'était à peine s'il la distinguait sous ses couvertures blanches. C'était à peine s'il la voyait respirer.

Et pourtant, elle était là, cette improbable étincelle de vie, tracée sur les machines qui l'entouraient difficilement, assurant le suivi de ses fonctions vitales. Il pouvait encore la compter parmi les patients vivants de l'hôpital de Centrale.

Knox s'assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce, feuilletant les notes qu'il avait prises au fil des jours. Il était le seul médecin au courant de son état, de son existence, même, et seul l'atmosphère trop froide de la morgue l'avait empêché de mettre son lit près de son bureau pour la surveiller. Cela lui aurait évité de monter constamment au service des vivants et de s'attirer des regards curieux de la part de ses collègues. C'était déjà un petit miracle que personne n'ait jamais rien su de sa présence chez eux…

Il avait élaboré un vague mensonge de secours, si quelqu'un venait à la découvrir —personne ne venait jamais ici, vraiment, les chances étaient minces— que son « père » était un bon ami à lui, qu'il veillait sur la petite en attendant qu'il prépare son retour à la maison. Qui allait bien pouvoir gober ce bobard, il se le demandait. Knox n'était pas réputé pour sa capacité à se lier avec d'autres êtres humains et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait aucun effort à fournir pour se souvenir du militaire brun ; c'était parce que le jeune homme avait été celui qui lui avait fourni dans la presque totalité, les corps brûlés qu'on lui avait demandé d'authentifier.

Il avait d'ailleurs bien failli ne pas le reconnaitre, ce gamin au regard perdu, qui s'était précipité vers lui un soir, alors qu'il rangeait son matériel et la tente qu'on lui avait aménagé. Il n'y avait plus de corps, plus de soldat disparus à retrouver et d'autres que lui étaient toi aussi qualifiés pour faire le job. Knox était fatigué et il voulait rentrer. Oublier ces 7 années de torture et de douleur, passées dans une brume infernale, à soigner les blesser, enterrer les morts. Redonner des noms et des visages aux dévastés.

Puis l'enfant avait débarqué, les cheveux en épis et un air paniqué. Le sergent Hughes, ou quel qu'ait été son grade à ce moment-là, le suivait de près, fébrile mais attentif, sur ses gardes. Knox avait flairé l'arnaque avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche.

Et il avait refusé tout net lorsque les militaires lui avaient expliqué la situation. Non, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Non, il ne voulait pas risquer son titre, sa licence, enfer ! sa vie, pour une celle d'une gamine que tout condamnait. Il voulait seulement oublier.

Le jeune homme avait insisté. Supplié, même, le tenant par le bras, chuchotant avec une ferveur admirable mais bien inutile. Mais, oh. Quelle était fière et farouche, cette lueur dans ses yeux. Knox avait senti un bref instant ses convictions vaciller, suffisamment pour qu'au visage du brun épuisé, vienne se superposer celui de son fils, à peine plus jeune.

Knox avait pris ses affaires et les avait suivi, ne cessant de marmonner à quel point tout ceci était insensé, à quel point c'était stupide et qu'il se contenterait seulement de regarder, peut-être de soigner, mais certainement pas de protéger. Lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé l'enfant, la nuit était tombée, épaisse et silencieuse, maintenant que les cris et les lamentations s'étaient tus.

La petite n'avait pas bougé, évanouie, écroulée sur le côté et brulante de fièvre. La frontière entre le macchabé et le vivant était mince, il ne l'avait pas caché. C'était une perte de temps que de vouloir la sauver. _Où irait-elle, de toute façon_, s'était-il demandé alors qu'il étudiait d'un œil critique le moignon cautérisé qui lui tenait lieu de bras. Avant de se souvenir que la suite n'était certainement pas son problème et qu'il se foutait bien de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux, ces grands abrutis au cœur tendre.

Elle avait brièvement ouvert les yeux lorsqu'il l'avait déplacée, la roulant sur le dos pour mieux l'examiner et Knox s'était retrouvé cloué sur place. Un regard bleu, bleu, bleu, qui le fixait depuis les tréfonds de l'enfer. Il avait cédé. Aussi simplement que cela. Aussi stupidement que cela.

Ils étaient revenus sous le couvert des étoiles. Un périple dans la nuit, Knox avait dépêché une voiture, embarqué quelques survivants nécessitant des soins d'urgence qu'il ne pouvait dispenser sur place. Ils avaient dissimulé la petite au milieu des blessés et des mourants. Un pari insensé. Une chance sur dix pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Et il restait gentil dans ses pronostics.

Le sergent Hughes avait suivi, repartant avec le convoi du matin, direction Centrale City. Il avait aidé le médecin à installer leur petite protégée, stupéfaits tous les deux de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée morte au petit matin. A peine vivante, mais pas morte pour autant. Roy était resté à Ishbal, encore retenu par ses responsabilités, désormais impatient de repartir et s'assurer lui-même que leur folle entreprise avait été un succès.

Trois jours plus tard, l'alchimiste s'était directement présent à _la maison_ du docteur Knox —comment ce sale petit impertinent avait-il pu trouver son adresse ?!— exigeant des nouvelles, un rapport, quelque chose. Il semblait être sur le point de s'écouler, n'ayant pas dormi ni mangé depuis des jours, rongé par l'inquiétude.

Knox avait consenti à l'emmener à l'hôpital pour voir l'enfant mais avait dû le menacer sévèrement pour l'empêcher de rester sur place. Il n'en tirerait rien de bon et il était encore bien trop tôt pour dire si la petite tiendrait le coup, ou non. Mais si elle était à moitié aussi têtue que celui qui l'avait sauvée de ce bourbier sanglant, alors il n'avait pas beaucoup d'inquiétude à se faire à ce sujet.

A dire vrai, Knox était assez confiant dans le fait qu'après presque un mois de soins, elle serait en mesure de se réveiller. Le devait-elle, cependant ? Il en était moins sûr. Il avait vu les ravages que provoquait la guerre, les séquelles et les traumatismes. Qu'en serait-il de cette enfant, qui avait vécu l'enfer à sa manière, peut-être même davantage qu'eux ? Même si son corps se remettait lentement, il n'en serait sans doute pas de même pour son esprit.

Finalement… n'aurait-il pas été plus miséricordieux pour elle de mourir là-bas… ?

Knox soupira, reposa le dossier et reprit sa cigarette, quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

₪.₪.₪

_ Je me suis réveillée… quelques jours plus tard, je crois ? Je ne me souviens pas de toute cette partie, ce sont Roy et le docteur Knox qui m'ont tout raconté. Il m'arrive d'en rêver, parfois. Mais les images ne sont jamais très claires. Ça va ?

Edward lui lança un regard interloqué. Se moquait-elle d'eux ? L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, ils avaient fait une pause pour déjeuner brièvement tous ensemble, installés dans la chambre d'Helena, qui s'était à nouveau contentée de picorer dans son assiette. Elle avait repris son récit sitôt les plats terminés, allant même jusqu'à leur designer les quelques cicatrices visibles qui couturaient sa peau, histoire d'illustrer ses propos. Et après leur avoir narré par le menu l'assassinat de tout un peuple, elle leur demandait, mine de rien, s'ils allaient _bien. _

Edward aurait aimé la gifler, vraiment.

Il garda pour lui ses envies de violence. Il _savait_, bien sûr, que chacun réagissait de manière très différente aux traumatismes de cet ordre. Lui-même refusait souvent de penser à sa mère, à la chose à laquelle ils avaient donné vie en ce terrible soir d'octobre. Il était sujet aux cauchemars et s'en remettait à peine une fois le jour venu. Comment diable Helena faisait-elle pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ? Qu'elle ait trouvé la force de… Quoi ? Pardonner ? Etait admirable. Et elle s'était même enrôlée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir admiratif ou la traiter d'imbécile.

Il avait envie de s'excuser.

_ Oui, souffla difficilement Alphonse et Ed imaginait sans peine les larmes qui auraient dû rouler sur ses joues. Il n'était pas sensible mais putain, il aurait pu se laisser aller lui aussi à quelques sanglots. Pas que cela aurait grandement aidé Helena mais…

_ C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, termina le plus jeune dans un murmure étranglé et la métisse haussa tristement les épaules.

_ Vous n'êtes pas responsables. Et j'ai suffisamment pleuré ces dernières années pour savoir que ça ne les ramènera jamais. Elle sourit un peu. Mais merci. De vous sentir un peu concernés, même si vous n'y êtes vraiment pour rien.

_ Putain, évidemment qu'on se sent concernés ! Explosa brièvement Edward avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Ses mains tremblaient et il dut saisir son automail de sa main de chair pour l'empêcher de cliqueter comme un possédé.

_ Tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous. Beaucoup considèrent cette période comme étant simplement… un « dérapage ». Quelque chose que l'on ne peut changer et qu'il n'est pas utile de réparer.

_ Putain le monde ! S'énerva Fullmetal. On n'est pas, « le monde », on est les frères Elric, merde !

Helena laissa échapper un rire amusé, car la réaction du jeune homme était tellement naturelle et viscérale qu'elle en devenait hilarante. Si le « monde », pouvait être davantage comme les frères Elric, ou Roy, les choses se seraient très certainement déroulées différemment. Peut-être ne les aurait-elle-même jamais rencontrés, ces deux gamins trop vite grandis qui se battaient contre des forces les dépassant totalement. Ou bien au détour d'un voyage, si son corps le lui avait permis. Peut-être même qu'ils se seraient rendus à Ishbal, un jour, qui sait ?

Helena secoua la tête, laissant l'autre fulminer un peu dans son coin avant que son cadet ne le rappelle à l'ordre et au calme. Elle restait fatiguée et trop d'agitation, même si elle était la bienvenue, l'épuisait prématurément. Le reste de son histoire n'était sans doute pas aussi passionnant —à ses yeux, tout du moins, elle avait perdu de son intérêt au fil des ans— mais la curiosité insatiable des Elric commençait à lui être familière et elle les soupçonnait de se retenir de lui poser mille et une questions.

Magnanime, elle agita la main pour rattraper leur attention.

_ Allez-y, je sens que vous avez des choses à me demander.

Un rien coupable, les frères échangèrent un regard et Alphonse ouvrit le bal.

_ Tu as l'air de dire que tu avais déjà ces… espèces de crises, durant ton enfance. Est-ce que ton cœur est vraiment en si mauvais état que ça ?

_ Je n'aurai même pas dû avoir d'automail, avoua la jeune femme avec un air enjoué incongru au possible. On n'était pas certain que je survive à l'opération, c'est pour dire. Mais je suis née avec, je pense que j'aurai pu m'en accommoder. Les poumons, cependant, c'était une autre histoire et je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas-là.

_ Une sorte d'infection ? Releva Edward en cogitant, accumulant les informations. Helena acquiesça.

_ En quelque sorte. Lorsque j'étais à Ishbal, mes parents ont essayé absolument tous les remèdes que nous possédions, en vain. Plus tard, ma mère m'a même envoyée voir des médecins qui venaient d'Amestris. Je ne me souviens plus de leur nom, mais ils étaient extrêmement gentils. J'ignore ce qu'ils fichaient ici, en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille.

Elle eut un rire un peu rauque alors qu'Edward la dévisageait, interdit. Il tint sa langue, hésitant un instant mais garda le silence alors que l'Ishbal reprenait ses explications.

_ Les médecins d'ici ont diagnostiqué une forme de silicose. Je vivais près d'une carrière de pierres, j'y ai même travaillé un moment. Les particules de silice ont détruit les poumons de beaucoup de travailleurs, dont les miens. J'imagine que j'étais plus sujette à la maladie, à cause de mes faibles défenses immunitaires.

_ Et… Est-ce qu'il existe un traitement ? S'enquit Alphonse en tordant ses grosses mains. Je veux dire, tu prends des médicaments mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir des crises, si ?

_ Ca ralentit la progression des nécroses, comme je vous le disais. Mais à moins de changer tous les poumons, non. Ça ne se guérit pas.

_ Changer les…

_ La médecine n'est pas encore suffisamment pointue pour ça, nous en sommes vraiment aux balbutiements, même si on fait des progrès immenses. Roy a fait des recherches à ne plus en dormir pendant des jours. Il était vraiment déterminé à me sauver.

Un sourire doux peignait ses lèvres, un rien nostalgique et Ed devait bien admettre qu'il avait un peu de mal à imaginer Mustang sénior dans son rôle de papa poule. Mais de ce qu'elle en avait décrit, l'homme avait définitivement une face cachée —un bon fond, Ed le savait, il n'en n'avait jamais douté malgré tout— et se souciait profondément des siens. Il se demandait si Al et lui-même faisaient partie de son… rayon de père inquiet. Peut-être. Ed ne voulait pas y penser.

_ Peut-être que dans quelques années… Suggéra tranquillement Alphonse en opinant du chef. Helena se tapota la poitrine, toujours souriante.

_ Encore une fois, le cœur est faible, ça n'est pas dit que je survive à l'opération. Et si je vis suffisamment longtemps pour voir les procédures s'améliorer et se mettre en place, il n'est même pas certain qu'avec mon métissage, je puisse trouver un donneur compatible.

_ Attends… Comment ça, si tu « vis jusque-là » ?

_ A moins d'un miracle ; il est très peu probable que j'atteigne mon trentième anniversaire.

* * *

On rattrape lentement mais sûrement le moment où nous nous étions quitté la fois dernière. Encore quelques chapitres, mes lapins.


	21. Le militaire et l'enfant

_ Tu te fous de moi.

Helena adressa un nouveau sourire à Edward, avec un calme et une sérénité détestables, qui lui donnèrent tant envie de vomir que de lui en coller une, encore une fois. Elle devait le faire exprès, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Sinon, comment pouvait-elle rester aussi calme et tranquille, à leur débiter des vérités aussi absurdes, sans paraitre plus alarmée, _attristée_ que cela ? Il lui restait dix ans. Deux tiers de sa putain de vie étaient déjà partis en _fumée_.

Edward sentait la tête lui tourner étrangement, alors que l'idée d'une telle échéance se frayait un passage dans son esprit. Il ne connaissait pas la sensation de vivre sur du temps emprunté, à rendre plus tôt que tard et cette simple idée lui donnait le vertige. Bien sûr, il n'était pas étranger au concept : rien ne garantissait que l'âme d'Alphonse puisse supporter encore bien longtemps cette condition hors du corps et il savait qu'il devait faire vite.

Mais savoir, putain, se lever chaque jour en cochant une grille du calendrier et ce dire qu'un jour serait finalement le dernier ? Il n'était pas certain de parvenir à pouvoir le supporter.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, Fullmetal, recommença doucement Helena. J'ai passé de longues nuits à hurler et pleurer à ce sujet. Mais encore une fois, ça ne changera rien au fait que je ne vivrais guère plus d'une dizaine d'années, maintenant. Alors à quoi bon les perdre en lamentations inutiles ?

Il comprenait. Bien sûr, il comprenait le concept, la logique, mais merde. Helena avait eu le temps de s'y faire, elle. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment leur demander de se plier à ce caprice du destin aussi rapidement.

La jeune femme contempla les deux adolescents devant elle. Qu'ils étaient forts et grandes gueules, ces gamins impétueux, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des enfants sensibles et profondément bons. Elle sourit un peu. Leur sollicitude la touchait. Ça n'était pas de la pitié, qu'elle sentait chez eux. Tout comme Roy, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec cela. Ils étaient plein de compassion, plein de rage et de colère, d'une énergie qu'elle avait parfois tendance à perdre, résignée à son sort.

Oh, bien sûr, Helena ne souhaitait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, pas si jeune, alors qu'il restait encore tant à faire et qu'elle avait fait des promesses. Trente ans, c'était peu, surtout lorsque l'on prenait en considération ses débuts quelque peu mouvementés. Mais elle s'était faite une raison, depuis le temps. Roy avait toujours été honnête avec elle, à défaut d'autre chose, et elle était reconnaissante envers le docteur Knox pour, au moins, _essayer. _Peu importait les mixtures, les flacons et les calmants, toutefois. Ils ne soigneraient pas ses poumons encrassés et son cœur défaillant. Alors à quoi bon se débattre quand la fin était inévitable et approchait à grands pas.

Elle tendit la main, atteignant tout juste la botte d'Edward qu'elle tapota gentiment, tant pour le rassurer qu'attirer son attention.

_ Eh. Il ne faut pas dramatiser. J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi, je compte bien m'en servir. Par ailleurs, il me semble que deux alchimistes de ma connaissance sont particulièrement doués. Peut-être qu'ils tomberont sur un remède miracle pour pouvoir m'aider, moi et des dizaines d'autres dans mon cas.

_ Nous ne connaissons rien à l'alchimie médicale, avoua tristement Alphonse, comme si ce simple fait était une honte. Mis à part quelques notions sur la transmutation huma—

_ Alphonse.

L'adolescent se tut, se raidissant douloureusement sous le regard sévère de son frère. Il baissa piteusement la tête, conscient d'en avoir déjà trop dit. Mais après tout ce qu'Helena venait de leur confier… N'était-ce pas là, les bases de l'échange équivalent ? Ne devaient-ils pas donner eux aussi un peu de leur histoire en retour ? Elle venait de faire un saut de la foi, de placer toute sa confiance en eux avec son secret, il ne voyait pas de mal à en faire de même. Il comprenait toutefois les réticences de son frère aîné.

Helena, à nouveau soigneusement calée dans ses oreillers, agita la main d'un air presque dédaigneux. Ses joues avaient repris quelques couleurs mais elle semblait toujours aussi épuisée et ses paupières semblaient devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

_ Ne vous fatiguez pas à vous expliquer, déclara-t-elle, se recevant des coups d'œil pointus en retour. Roy ne m'a jamais rien dit à votre sujet mais j'avais quelques soupçons et ils se sont plus ou moins confirmés au fil des jours. Tu transmutes sans cercle, enchaina-t-elle en désignant Ed du pouce. Et même si l'armure détourne un peu l'attention des questions problématiques, elle ne donne l'illusion que pour un temps. Je me _doute_, de ce qui s'est passé et je n'ai pas besoin d'explications là-dessus. Alors, je n'attends rien de vous deux. Pas d'histoires, pas de confessions, pas de promesses ou je ne sais quoi. Seulement, si jamais vous avez besoin d'une oreille attentive, je suis prête à offrir gracieusement mes services.

Elle inclina la tête en une parodie de courbette et Edward renifla un curieux rire ironique. Telles les vannes d'un barrage, les rires prirent subitement de l'ampleur et bientôt, les trois jeunes gens s'esclaffaient à gorge déployée. Helena, cependant, dût bien vite abandonner l'hilarité générale alors qu'une quinte de toux la reprenait et Alphonse vint lui prêter main forte, lui portant de l'eau et un soutien, sa large main s'évasant dans son dos pour la soutenir.

_ Un jour, dit-il en l'aidant à se recoucher. Peut-être qu'on te racontera tout depuis le début. Certaines parties ne sont pas très glorieuses mais…

_ On a tous notre lot d'histoires tristes, compléta Helena avec un sourire. L'instant suivant, elle fermait les yeux et s'assoupissait sans demander son reste, s'éteignant aussi vite qu'une lumière.

₪.₪.₪

Lorsqu'Helena regagna le monde des vivants, il faisait nuit. Désorientée, elle voulut se relever mais bien mal lui en prit, car ses forces l'abandonnèrent presque immédiatement, la laissant à nouveau retomber vers l'arrière. Assis contre le mur, Alphonse sortit de sa méditation et redressa la tête en couinant.

_ Salut, dit-il doucement en se levant. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Nauséeuse. Et sale. Mais au moins, je respire mieux. On dirait que la crise est passée.

_ Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Manger un peu ?

_ Boire, surtout. Et j'ai besoin d'une douche. Erg, c'est moi, cette odeur ?

Alphonse laissa fluter un rire alors qu'il aidait la jeune femme à se relever. Il était surprenamment doux, pour un gabarit aussi énorme, chacun de ses gestes emplis d'une attention toute particulière. Sa surprise devait être inscrite sur son visage car, alors qu'il la guidait jusqu'à la salle de bain, essayant de la faire marcher un peu malgré ses difficultés flagrantes, l'armure lui offrit un petit mouvement d'épaule amusé.

_ Je m'occupe toujours de mon frère, lorsqu'il est blessé. Et il l'est souvent. Lorsqu'on lui a posé ses automails, j'ai veillé sur lui.

_ Tu pourras peut-être te reconvertir en tant que médecin ou infirmier, quand tu n'auras plus besoin de cette grosse chose, suggéra Helena en tapant son plastron du poing, le métal cognant le métal.

_ Je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce que je ferais lorsque je serais de nouveau moi-même. Ed et moi sommes toujours tellement… concentrés.

_ Mh. Je te fais confiance. Tu es jeune et intelligent, tu trouveras ta voie. Ou comme dirait Roy ; tu t'en créée une. J'ai cru comprendre que Fullmetal était particulièrement doué pour ça.

_ Oh, tu as vu ses rapports ?

_ J'en ai classé certains, oui. Je dois dire que j'ai toujours été surprise de la quantité de dégâts qu'occasionnaient la plupart de ses missions. Maintenant, je comprends mieux.

Ils rirent gentiment, Alphonse tentant de manœuvrer la jeune femme dans la salle de bain sans lui-même se retrouver coincer mais il apparut bien vite qu'Helena n'avait pas la force de se tenir debout toute seule et Al ne se voyait _vraiment pas_ l'aider à se laver. Posée sur le rebord des toilettes, Helena s'accouda à l'évier et se servit un verre qu'elle avala goulument.

_ Attends, Ed est à côté, je vais lui demander de faire quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Questionna Helena en s'efforçant de tenir aussi droite que possible et en s'épongeant rapidement les joues et la nuque.

_ Il était en train d'essayer de recréer une carte des mines avec tous les rapports de travaux et de construction qu'il a pu trouver. Ed ? Edward ! Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider à…

La grosse armure disparut de la pièce, Helena l'entendant racasser au salon. Elle profita de sa brève absence pour se soulager, non sans lutter piteusement avec son corps malade et fatigué, renonçant à l'idée de retourner ne serait-ce que jusque dans la chambre. Sage, elle attendit donc que son infirmier personnel vienne la chercher et poussa un léger glapissement lorsqu'il la souleva sans effort.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois être mortifiée ou excitée.

_ Je t'interdis de t'exciter sur mon petit frère, dépravée, la rembarra immédiatement Edward alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon où il s'appliquait à disposer une belle pile de marmites et autres bassines de fer. Alphonse bénit le fait de ne pouvoir rougir et Helena haussa un sourcil, toujours installée dans l'étreinte du cadet Elric.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger sur ces pauvres os, tu sais.

Edward la lorgna avec un semblant d'intérêt, comme pour évaluer la marchandise qui, pour l'heure, n'était pas des plus fraiches —et leur Maitre tenait une boucherie, il s'y connaissait un peu, en viande— alors que son frère gloussait doucement.

_ T'as raison, je pense que tu serais indigeste. Attention les yeux.

Il lança la transmutation avec une aisance presque écœurante et loin de lui obéir et fermer les yeux, Helena les écarquilla alors que l'alchimie œuvrait à transformer les casseroles en une baignoire curieusement décorée. Au soupir que poussa Al, au-dessus de sa tête sale, elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de régulier et Helena se garda bien du moindre commentaire. D'un nouveau claquement de main, il dériva l'un des tuyaux de la salle de bain pour remplir leur nouvelle baignoire, sagement posée au milieu du salon, et un dernier, pour faire chauffer le bassin. Le tout, en une poignée de seconde, avec une facilité déconcertante et Helena en resta pantoise.

Elle savait qu'elle côtoyait des prodiges —même si leurs dons avaient eu un lourd tribut à payer— mais bon sang, cela ne cessait d'être impressionnant.

_ Je vais te chercher des affaires propres, proposa Alphonse en l'aidant à s'installer sur la petite margelle, s'assurant qu'elle y conserverait son équilibre avant de la lâcher complètement. Ed, contre toute attente, vint prendre le relai et l'aida à se dévêtir.

Il s'était déjà occupé d'une femme malade. Sa mère, dont il avait veillé les nuits après la déclaration de sa maladie, et dont il avait épongé les sueurs froides. Il en convenait, la relation qu'il entretenait avec Eurus était bien différente et il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses pommettes de rougir fortement mais la jeune femme lui faisait grâce du moindre commentaire et l'aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait, avec ses faibles moyens. Et même si la situation exigeait qu'il ne la laisse pas se débrouiller seule pour se glisser dans l'eau chaude, et que compte tenu de son état actuel, elle ressemblait plus à un mort-vivant ou une créature peu ragoutante dans ce gout-là, la gêne restait intacte. Plus pour le cadet que l'aînée, visiblement, qui soupira de contentement en se laissant couler jusqu'à ce que son nez se retrouve sous la ligne de flottaison.

_ Va pas te noyer connement, la prévint le blond avec un sourire narquois, détournant pudiquement le regard —il en allait de sa santé mentale, vraiment. Même s'ils avaient dû la changer une ou deux fois depuis qu'elle était alitée, elle n'en restait pas moins… Une femme. Agréable à l'œil si on oubliait ses cernes, ses lèvres craquelées et ses membres trop fins pour être en bonne santé. Urg, il ne voulait pas y penser.

_ Pas trop chaud ? demanda Alphonse en revenant, des vêtements simples et propres dans les bras. Tu… veux peut-être… Mettre un drap ou autre chose ? ajouta-t-il en se détournant lui aussi. Helena gloussa en se redressant.

_ Moi ça va, mais vous, je sens que ça vous gêne atrocement.

_ On est pas tous des exhibitionnistes, ronchonna Fullmetal en s'empressant de transmuter un rideau de fortune à l'aide d'une couverture et d'une partie du plancher. Helena éclata de rire.

_ Moi non plus. Mais l'eau était une denrée rare, à Ishbal, et nous n'étions pas nombreux à posséder une salle de bain personnelle. Les bains publics étaient monnaie courante.

_Sérieux ? Erf, je sais pas si je parviendrais à me baigner devant toute une foule d'étrangers… Ou pire, devant des gens que je connais !

_ Eh bien, on s'habitue à tout, quand on est élevé dans ce genre de tradition. Ils font de même à Xing et c'est un service que l'on trouve aussi à Centrale, par exemple.

_ Tu m'ôteras pas l'idée que c'est bizarre… T'as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

_ De quoi me laver les cheveux, éventuellement. Tout est dans mon sac.

Elle se laissa aller sous l'eau cependant qu'Edward partait en quête du précieux shampoing démêlant. Il fallait au moins ça pour dompter une partie de sa tignasse infernale et on lui balança la bouteille sans ménagement par-dessus le rideau. Le flacon atterrit dans un plouf sonore.

_ Eh dis donc, Eurus. Tu as emporté toute une bibliothèque avec toi, ou bien ?

Elle distingua la silhouette du plus jeune s'affaissait sur le canapé, le contour de sa sacoche posée près de lui, un livre sur les genoux. Elle s'étira autant qu'elle le pu, entreprenant le lourde tâche d'enlever la crasse qui semblait la recouvrir de la tête aux pieds.

_ J'ai appris à lire sur le tard, expliqua-t-elle alors que la chaleur la faisait un peu tousser. Et j'ai souvent été contrainte de tenir le lit, ça me permettait de rester calme et de mieux comprendre le monde autour de moi.

_ Mh…

Le silence revint, seulement troublé par le tournoiement des pages sous les doigts habiles d'Edward. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu frustré, constatant que certains des ouvrages étaient en Xinnois mais paraissaient terriblement intéressant. Il se nota mentalement de prendre quelques cours élémentaires, en revenant au QG. Il devait bien y avoir des traités de linguistiques qui trainaient dans la bibliothèque centrale. Xing était un pays encore très replié sur lui-même et avec lequel Amestris avait peu de contacts. Mais il avait entendu dire qu'ils y exerçaient une forme détournée de l'alchimie… Toutes les idées étaient bonnes à prendre, dans leur situation.

_ C'est quoi toutes ces notes, dans les marges ? releva-t-il alors qu'il passait sur un livre qu'il était en mesure de lire. Un petit roman de cape et d'épées, ce qui l'intriguait d'autant plus. Il aurait pu comprendre des gribouillages sur le bord d'un ouvrage scientifique —il détestait faire cela mais il lui arrivait lui aussi d'écrire sur ses livres, lorsque ses carnets venaient à se dépouiller plus rapidement que prévu— mais pour une banale histoire comme celle-ci ? On aurait pourtant dit qu'il s'agissait de mémos, certains mots soulignés de plusieurs traits, parfois même accompagnés d'un point d'interrogation. Les Alchimistes avaient tendance à coder leurs recherches, avait-il l'un des cahiers d'Helena entre les mains ?

_ La culture Ishbal est essentiellement orale, commenta Helena de l'autre côté de son rideau d'où il entendait monter des bruits d'eau. Quand je suis arrivée en Amestris, j'étais incapable de lire ou bien écrire correctement. C'est principalement Roy qui m'a appris.

_ Eh ? Si tard que ça ?! Mais ton père était militaire, il ne t'a pas appris ? Et tu disais que ta mère était médecin…

_ Elle était plus une guérisseuse qu'une médecin comme on l'entend aujourd'hui. Et je n'avais que les bases et les rudiments, quand la guerre a véritablement commencé à impacter sur nos vies. Il n'y avait pas de livres, autres que les traités de prière, à Ishbal. Je connaissais mes lettres, c'était déjà bien, crois-moi. Et ce bouquin date un peu, mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec certaines de vos expressions. Les métaphores ne sont pas des plus imagées, parfois.

_ T'es comme une enfant, finalement.

_ Je t'emmerde, Edward, rétorqua l'autre en faisant mine de lui jeter de l'eau par-dessus le rideau, ce qui se solda par un lamentable échec. L'intéressé ricana, remettant soigneusement les livres en place et délaissa le sac de sa collègue. Se laissant contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux levés plafond, une question le taraudait depuis quelques temps.

_ Eh Eurus.

_ Quoi ?

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au rideau opaque où se dessinait l'ombre de sa silhouette élancée et reporta aussitôt son regard vers le plafond.

_ Il est comment, le Colonel ? Je veux dire, dans le quotidien. Je l'imagine mal dans le rôle d'un… Je sais pas, d'un « père » ?

Il ne pouvait pas nier que Roy Mustang, lorsqu'il ne se comportait pas en insupportable connard, était un homme relativement affable. Ambitieux, certes, mais il faisait partie des rares sur lesquels Edward savait qu'il pouvait réellement compter. Après tout, ce salaud avait tenu sa langue sur leur secret et n'en n'avait jamais rien dit, pas même à sa propre fille. Parlez-moi de confiance, il venait de prouver à Edward qu'il en était vraiment digne, même si le plus jeune n'aurait jamais remis sa parole en doute à ce sujet. Et même s'il lui arrivait de se comporter avec eux comme le ferait une figure un peu plus paternelle —mais Ed n'avait pas beaucoup de cadre de référence dans ce domaine en particulier, Mustang était peut-être _juste_ amical— il subsistait fatalement entre eux leur différence de grade.

Helena… Helena avait tissé des liens autres, et il aurait aimé, par simple curiosité, en comprendre la teneur et en découvrir davantage. Après tout, peut-être même qu'il trouverait quelques détails croustillants pouvant lui servir, si jamais il avait besoin de faire chanter son supérieur.

Il entendit sa collègue s'essorer laborieusement les cheveux et tenter de sortir de la baignoire par elle-même. Alphonse s'empressa d'aller l'aider, non sans embarquer avec lui une couverture pour préserver sa dignité. Ed fit disparaitre le rideau alors que l'armure s'escrimait à lui sécher les cheveux, sa tête disparaissant sous la serviette éponge. Elle avait revêtue un simple short et un T-shirt qui lui tombait sur l'épaule, dévoilant son auto-mail cabossé et les cicatrices qui couturaient sa peau. Celles du Fullmetal étaient impressionnantes, mais Helena arborait pour sa part des traces de brûlures dont il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur. Le résultat de la cautérisation expresse de Mustang, sans doute. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de grimacer à sa simple vue, compatissant.

_ Il le cache bien, déclara-t-elle alors qu'Alphonse la laissait finalement respirer, sa tête ébouriffée émergeant difficilement d'entre les plis du tissu. L'armure n'en n'avait pas fini avec elle, toutefois, car elle n'eut même pas le temps de le retenir qu'il s'occupait déjà de démêler les trop nombreuses mèches brunes. Elle le laissa faire, touchée des soins qu'il lui apportait.

_ Il le cache bien, reprit-elle. Mais c'est un grand stressé. Et je n'ai vraiment pas été une enfant facile, surtout les premiers temps. Mais honnêtement ? Il a fait de son mieux, et je ne l'en remercierais jamais assez.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Roy ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. L'enfant était réveillée. Enfin, après des semaines pleines d'angoisse, à se réveiller plusieurs fois par nuit, persuadé d'entendre sonner le téléphone de son appartement minable pour lui annoncer qu'elle était finalement morte. Des jours, à faire la navette entre East et Centrale City, s'esquiver en catimini de son bureau pour réclamer des nouvelles auprès du docteur, et passer des heures au chevet de la gamine, quand Maes ne le sortait pas de la chambre pour le forcer à se reposer.

Il ignorait pourquoi il attachait autant d'importance à cette enfant. N'avait-il pas fait sa part ? La sauver, lui donner une chance ? Il pouvait s'en laver les mains, désormais, la confier à un orphelinat et lui souhaiter un meilleur avenir. Peut-être pourrait-il verser une sorte de pension, histoire de lui assurer des études et un suivi médical correct…

Mais son esprit refusait pourtant de se reposer tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas fait face, au moins une fois, et son cœur semblait lui aussi s'y être attaché.

Roy se mentait à lui-même : il était tombé amoureux dès qu'il l'avait vue, petite, battue et sanglante. Et désormais, il était incapable de la laisser en arrière même pour son propre bien. Car il ignorait comment l'enfant allait réagir. De quoi se souvenait-elle ? Avait-elle conscience de ce qui s'était passé, de _qui_ il était ? Le bourreau de son peuple, l'assassin de ses parents…

Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça, sur le moment, mais depuis l'annonce de son réveil, elles ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans son esprit et lui susurrer des malédictions à l'oreille. Et si elle ne se souvenait de rien. Si la mémoire lui faisait défaut, que valait-il mieux ? Lui dire ou bien se taire, la prendre sous son aile, lui qui était déjà incapable de s'occuper correctement de lui-même ?

Debout devant la porte de la chambre, Roy poussa un gémissement désemparé et pressa ses paumes contre ses yeux fatigués. Le doc l'avait laissé passer sans un mot, retournant à ses patients —comme s'ils avaient besoin de son attention immédiate… ils ne leur restaient que l'attente, désormais— et refusant de l'accompagner. Il l'avait seulement prévu du choc probable, des mots qu'elle ne prononçait pas, muette et inerte. Un état d'apathie, très probablement lié aux derniers évènements. Impossible de voir pour le moment si son cerveau avait été touché et si elle était en pleine maitrise de ses facultés mentales. L'état physique s'était amélioré, le cœur stabilisé, les poumons nettoyés du mieux possible. L'esprit, en revanche ? Difficile à dire.

Roy inspira profondément. Il avait affronté bien pire, au cours des dernières années. Il traverserait cette épreuve de plus. Déterminé, il poussa la porte de la chambre. La lumière, pourtant douce, agressa ses rétines de par sa blancheur immaculée. Puis ses pupilles sensibles attrapèrent celles de l'enfant et il ne put s'en détacher.

Si Knox avait bien émis l'hypothèse d'une mémoire altérée et de souvenirs perdus, Roy pouvait sans se tromper, affirmer le contraire. La petite se souvenait. Oh, dieu, elle se souvenait et le haïssait, son regard plus brulant que les feux des enfers.

Il voyait les flammes, dans ses prunelles de pluie. Il distinguait les larmes innombrables, les cadavres brulants et noircis, le voile de la mort et les rivières de sang disparaissant dans le sable du désert.

Ni oubli, ni pardon.

Le jeune homme déglutit douloureusement, mal à l'aise, la culpabilité lui nouant la gorge. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il se saisissait du dossier de chaise le plus proche.

_ Je suis désolé…

Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable. Qu'avait-elle à en faire, de ses pardons coupables ? Elle qui avait tout perdu, lui qui lui avait tout volé. A quoi avait-il même pensé, en la sauvant ? Qu'il pourrait se racheter ? Expier ? Il avait été sot, fou. Assassin. Rien ne pourrait effacer ses crimes, pas même la vie de cette enfant. Elle n'était pas là pour sauver son âme. Elle était là pour participer à sa propre souffrance, sa propre déchéance.

Elle était le paiement de ses ignominies. Le couperet de la justice le long de sa nuque. Elle était sa _peine._

Roy s'ébroua.

_ Je suis Roy Mustang. Je t'ai amenée ici.

Il restait professionnel. L'enfant ne voulait certainement pas de sa pitié ou de sa compassion. Pas de sa part, en tout cas, et il ne lui ferait pas l'affront de la lui offrir sans son accord. Elle se contenta de le fixer, sans montrer le moindre signe de reconnaissance, d'écoute. Mais il le savait, chaque parole sortant de sa bouche était analysée et disséquée. Il voyait la tension dans ses épaules et son dos. Son poing fermement enroulé dans les couvertures.

_ Sache que tu n'es pas retenue prisonnière. Tu seras libre de partir lorsque tu seras entièrement remise. Nous pouvons faire en sorte de chercher des membres de ta famille afin qu'ils puissent t'aider et t'abriter.

_ Ma famille dort sous la mer de sable. Tu n'auras qu'à me ramener là-bas, Amestrien.

Roy sursauta. Sa voix était râpée, faible et paraissant si vieille et amère dans la bouche d'une enfant. Quel âge avait-elle seulement ? Dix ? Douze ans ? Plus ? La malnutrition et les combats avaient fait fondre ses muscles, son visage était creux et ses cernes, immenses. L'enfer avait marqué ses traits, condamnant son enfance et l'entrainant en riant sombrement dans le monde des adultes.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? continua-t-elle, la colère et la haine faisant place à une lassitude immense. Ses yeux se détournèrent, fixant les carreaux sales qui habillaient le plafond. La tension dans sa main était toujours présente mais Mustang ne sentait plus cette aura menaçante qui l'avait entourée lorsqu'il était entré.

Prudent, il s'installa lentement sur la chaise dont il était en train de briser le dossier sous la nervosité de sa poigne.

_ Tu étais différente, souffla-t-il, presque plus pour lui-même que pour elle. Tu pouvais… tu pouvais survivre.

_ Ça ne te sauvera pas.

Sa lucidité était effrayante mais elle détendit curieusement le militaire. Comme si se faire entendre dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se racheter était un soulagement. Il ne _voulait pas_ qu'on lui pardonne. Un mince sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il acquiesçait.

_ Je sais. Je ne pense pas qu'ils me laisseront tranquille un jour.

Elle tourna à peine la tête vers lui, comme si elle était en mesure de voir les fantômes grimaçants qui accompagnaient désormais chacun de ses pas laborieux. Peut-être le pouvait-elle, après tout. Elle aussi hanté par les spectres de ses souvenirs et de ses proches. Elle souffla et retourna à sa contemplation, laissant le silence retomber entre eux et s'étirer sur ce qui semblait être des heures.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de moi ?

Telle était la grande question, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'allait-il faire de cette enfant perdue, qui serait prête à égorger tous les militaires de cette ville, simplement pour venger son peuple. Ils en avaient arrêté d'autres, comme ça, depuis la fin de la guerre, et elle n'était peut-être pas bien différente de ceux-là.

Les mains croisées sous son menton, Roy appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

_ Tu as de la famille ? redemanda-t-il encore une fois. L'un de tes parents ne devait pas être Ishbal, pas vrai ?

_ Je n'ai personne. Ton armée s'en est assurée.

Elle eut un faible rire, trop grinçant pour être celui d'une enfant, trop aigu pour dissimuler complètement les larmes et les pleurs qui la mangeaient vivante. Roy se passa la main sur le visage.

_ Connais tu le principe de l'échange équivalent ?

Devant son silence manifeste, il poursuivit.

_ Donner une chose en échange d'une autre. C'est sur ce principe que repose notre alchimie.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as donné pour avoir le droit de tuer les miens, marmonna-t-elle en retour, acide. Roy secoua la tête, choisissant de ne pas répondre à cette question. Lui-même l'ignorait. La paix ? La tranquillité d'esprit, pour tous ceux qui habitaient le pays ? Le bonheur de certains, contre celui d'autres ?

_ Je te donne ma vie, contre la tienne.

Il avait l'impression de souvent promettre ce genre de choses, ces derniers temps. L'enfant, sa nouvelle subordonnée blonde… Ce serait un véritable miracle, s'il parvenait à survivre encore une année de plus sans se prendre un couteau dans le dos ou une balle dans la tête. Il fixa l'enfant, dur, déterminé, avec une assurance tel qu'il se surprit à apprécier qu'elle soutienne son regard et le lui renvoi. Elle était forte, bien plus que ce qu'il avait escompté. Il pouvait vivre avec cette force, cette colère dans ses yeux.

_ Tu restes avec moi, continua le militaire. Dans ma maison, sous ma protection. Je te donnerai ce qu'il te faut pour mener une nouvelle vie, te nourrir. Je veillerai sur toi. En échange, tu peux disposer de la mienne comme tu l'entends. Si tu décides de me tuer, sitôt le pas de ma porte franchi, je te laisserais faire. Ta vie, pour la mienne.

L'échange était malsain. Basé sur une confiance absurde qu'ils étaient bien loin de partager. Devant le silence de la fillette, Roy n'insista pas davantage, conscient qu'il lui fallait un certain temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Il n'était pas entièrement persuadé que l'échange était parfaitement équivalent ; car si elle refusait, quel autre choix lui restait-il, mis à part se retrouver à la rue en priant pour survivre davantage ? Ne comptait-il pas trop sur sa jugeote, pour _l'obliger_ à marcher en son sens et venir vivre avec lui ? Peut-être. Il n'était plus à cela près, en termes de désir égoïste.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mustang finit par prendre congé, lui laissant le temps de la réflexion et lui promettant de lui rendre visite à nouveau dans les jours à venir.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Roy ne revint voir sa petite protégée qu'une semaine plus tard. Knox l'avait informé qu'elle était finalement prête à quitter l'hôpital —le corps allait mieux, en tout cas— et si la nouvelle s'avérait réjouissante, elle avait aussi été la source de nouvelles inquiétudes. Et avait forcé Roy à accélérer les choses, au niveau administratif.

Avec l'aide de Maes, cependant, il avait réussi à réunir à temps tous les papiers nécessaires pour une adoption rapide —invoquer les ravages de la guerre pour justifier le besoin d'un nouveau foyer était bien le seul avantage de ces jours de tuerie— et il ne manquait plus que l'assentiment de la petite Ishbal.

Autant se tirer une balle dans le pied tout de suite, le résultat serait tout aussi propre et net, si ce n'était davantage.

Roy soupira, poussant la porte de sa chambre. Au-delà de l'adoption, qui avait nécessité un nombre faramineux de demandes et autres rapports, l'alchimiste s'était heurté à la douloureuse réalité de l'identité de sa future colocataire. Sans réponse ni information de sa part, il avait été bien en peine de mener des recherches sur une famille potentielle et monter une histoire de toute pièce pouvait se révéler efficace, certes, mais également dangereux.

Mustang savait qu'il finirait par subir un contrôle approfondi. Un Alchimiste d'Etat, tout juste promu au poste de Colonel de Brigade à un âge scandaleusement jeune et qui ne cachait pas ses ambitions pour des postes plus importants ? Autant dire que ses ennemis et rivaux ne tarderaient pas à se faire connaitre et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde à s'en prendre aux siens. Et si la petite acceptait… elle ferait partie de sa famille réduite et serait à son tour sous l'involontaire feu des projecteurs.

La supercherie devait être bétonnée, afin de tenir le coup durant les années à venir.

L'Ishbal leva la tête et un sourcil curieux alors qu'il entrait, bien plus calme et assuré que lors de sa dernière visite. La saluant d'un _namasté_ un peu incertain quant à la prononciation exacte —mais il vit la lueur dans ses yeux— il étala ses documents sur la tablette qui servait d'ordinaire à accueillir ses plateaux repas.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de toi, commença-t-il sans chercher à tourner autour du pot ou bien s'enquérir de son état. Il avait des yeux pour constater les dégâts mais également les progrès. Ses joues étaient moins creuses, elles avaient même repris des couleurs et les aiguilles dans son bras ne laissaient plus autant de marques qu'auparavant.

Elle baissa les yeux sur les feuilles devant elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Des papiers. Pour l'adoption. Ca dit que j'accepte de te prendre en tant qu'enfant à charge, et que tu es d'accord pour vivre sous ma tutelle.

_ Et si je refuse ?

_ Tu seras placée dans un orphelinat, en attendant qu'une famille d'accueil te prenne en charge, ou bien tu resteras là-bas jusqu'à ta majorité. Quel âge as-tu ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, sa main valide glissant délicatement sur le papier et les mots frappés qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle penchait la tête sur le côté, clairement intriguée mais hésitante quant à la suite à donner. Roy pouvait la comprendre aussi ne la brusqua-t-il pas, la laissant appréhender la situation et les voies qui s'offraient à elle.

_ Je vais avoir besoin de renseignements, se contenta-t-il de lui dire en désignant les nombreuses lignes laissées vides, sur son formulaire. Tes parents, ton âge, ton nom. Tout ce qui pourrait nous permettre de te protéger, au niveau des lois. Tu comprends ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil froid, comme blessée qu'il insulte son intelligence. Roy attrapa un crayon et reprit les documents vers lui, penché sur la tablette.

_ Tu sais écrire ?

_ Non.

Il grinça des dents. Avec la guerre et les tensions qui avaient couvé au sein de la nation d'Ishbal pendant des années, il s'était effectivement attendu à cette éventualité. Un retard aurait été le bienvenu, dans un cas pareil, mais ils allaient devoir composer avec ses lacunes.

_ Et lire ?

_ Des mots, seulement. Je sais écrire mon nom.

_ Tu veux le faire ?

Proposer une interaction, favoriser le dialogue. Il avait commencé à se renseigner sur l'art d'être un parent nourricier, à défaut d'avoir eu lui-même un exemple très stable —ses parents étaient morts jeunes, sa tante tenait une maison de passes et son maitre d'alchimie avait lui-même souhaité mettre fin à ses jours…— et le nombre d'informations à retenir lui avait fait tourner la tête. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne ferait pas un très bon travail en la matière mais au moins essayerait-il de son mieux.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, repoussa sa main tendue et son crayon.

_ J'écris pas de cette main.

_ D'accord… Je vais le faire, alors…

C'était un autre problème qu'il devrait prendre en compte. Il avait soumis à Knox l'idée de faire rapidement poser un automail à l'enfant. Il avait entendu dire que la réadaptation était longue et douloureuse mais que plus tôt elle commençait, plus le contrôle du membre artificiel était efficace. Le médecin avait grimacé. Devant l'état de santé de l'Ishbal, il n'était pas convaincu qu'une opération de cette envergure soit un choix bien judicieux. Ils avaient déjà dû la réanimer une ou deux fois durant son coma : la pose d'une méca-greffe risquait de faire lâcher son cœur définitivement, cette fois.

Sous les yeux de l'Ishbal, Roy s'appliqua à remplir toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession. Très rapidement, il apparut qu'il allait devoir faire appel à la petite et la faire parler. Il leva un regard plein d'espoir à son adresse.

_ Tu ne m'as pas encore dit ton nom, essaya-t-il en espérant qu'elle coopérerait sans trop de peine. Je ne peux pas t'appeler « petite », ou « gamine », tout le temps.

_ Le docteur le fait, lui. Ça ne le gêne pas.

_ Sauf qu'il ne va pas t'accueillir chez lui, aux dernières nouvelles.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Parce qu'il fume beaucoup trop. Alors ? Un nom ? Tu peux… tu peux en changer, si tu le souhaites.

_ Je m'appelle Helena, coupa-t-elle immédiatement, comme si la simple idée de vouloir changer son identité —elle avait répondu bien trop rapidement pour un mensonge— était plus que déshonorante. Roy retint son sourire de satisfaction et son soupir de soulagement, se contentant d'acquiescer.

Les joues un peu rouge, sans doute agacée de s'être faite piéger malgré elle, l'enfant tenta de croiser les bras, boudeuse, et la réalité se rappela bien rapidement à elle alors que sa main droite ne rencontrait que du vide. Mustang garda pour lui ses paroles pleines de sympathie et refocalisa son attention sur les papiers.

Le nouvellement nommé colonel ne pensait pas avoir autant de patience en lui mais à force d'amadouer gentiment Helena —il avait un nom, qu'il soit damné s'il ne s'en servait pas, désormais— il parvint à obtenir la majorité des informations nécessaires. La jeune fille crachait les bribes de données du bout des lèvres, sifflant entre ses dents comme si elles lui arrachaient la langue. Poussant un soupir las, Roy relut une dernière fois ses papiers et les empila soigneusement.

_ Bien… Je pense que j'ai tout. Est-ce que tu serais en mesure de me dire ce que faisait ton père ? Cela pourrait peut-être m'aider, pour te faire des papiers d'identité corrects.

Helena le fixa à nouveau en silence, comme cela semblait être son habitude, ou bien un mécanisme de défense quelconque qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert dans ses magazines de psychologie enfantine. Elle pencha encore une fois la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés.

_ Tu ne respectes pas la loi, déclara-t-elle avec une telle évidence que Mustang aurait pu éclater de rire. Il opina du chef.

_ C'est vrai. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir ce que nous sommes en train de faire, je pourrais avoir de graves ennuis.

_ Et pour moi ? Si quelqu'un le sait ?

_ Personne ne saura.

_ Tch. Tu es trop confiant, _avivēki_. [1]

Roy buta sur le nom mais renonça à lui demander ce que cela signifiait réellement —il en avait une vague idée et pressentait qu'il n'aurait pas fini de l'entendre fuser de la bouche de l'enfant— et il se laissa aller au fond de sa chaise, essayant d'afficher autant de sérénité et d'assurance que possible. Les risques étaient grands, il le savait et les avait pleinement mesurés, mais…

_ Je suis trop doué, pour me faire attraper. Et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'ai des choses à faire.

Un pays à redresser. Et une fille à élever, dans un premier temps. Mais on lui avait toujours appris de viser haut, concernant ses rêves, alors… Helena esquissa un léger rictus, visiblement un brin amusée de son arrogance.

_ Mon père était comme toi. Mustang haussa un sourcil et reprit son stylo, la pointe planant au-dessus des cases correspondantes.

_ Un Alchimiste, tu veux dire ? Un peu étonnant, selon lui : les Ishbal proscrivaient cette pratique, jugée contre-nature par leur culture et leur croyance. Pour vivre et fonder une famille auprès d'eux, le père d'Helena avait sans doute dû faire quelques concessions quant à sa pratique de l'alchimie. L'Ishbal secoua la tête.

_ Non. L'uniforme. Il en avait un, aussi. Il était soldat, mais il ne savait pas faire des… lumières.

La description était mignonne. Des lumières. Stupéfiant qu'elle se soit rappelée de cela, plutôt que du désastre que ces lueurs avaient par la suite engendré. Une sélection de son esprit, peut-être, histoire d'adoucir au mieux la réalité. Mais cette nouvelle information lui donnait une précieuse avance et un endroit où chercher. Le père avait été militaire, il devait forcément se trouver dans les archives de Centrale et celles de son QG de rattachement. Il lui suffirait de mettre la main sur son dossier et le tour serait joué. Peut-être même pourrait-il découvrir une famille encore vivante, des membres éloignés. Même si, soudainement, l'idée de confier l'enfant ne lui plaisait plus autant qu'auparavant.

Ils terminèrent finalement de remplir entièrement les documents, l'alchimiste l'aidant pour qu'elle puisse apposer sa signature, un exercice laborieux car l'enfant ne cessait de tressaillir sous son contact et se reculait instinctivement. Le gribouillis de son prénom était à peine lisible mais cela suffirait bien et Roy prit congé.

_ Je reviendrai te chercher dans trois jours, promit-il sur le pas de la porte. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer sans plus rien dire.

_ Essaye de ne tuer personne ou de te sauver pendant ce temps, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter avec une pointe d'humour qu'il espérait bienvenu. Il referma la porte avant de le savoir, car elle n'avait ni rit, ni fait mine d'un mouvement en sa direction.

Mais il aurait pu le jurer ; elle avait souri.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

De mémoire, Roy n'était pas persuadé d'avoir un jour mis les pieds au service des archives et encore moins dans celui du quartier général de Centrale. Pas même pour se renseigner sur sa toute nouvelle équipe, qui l'attendait sagement à East City, et pour laquelle il avait obtenu tous les renseignements nécessaires grâce au travail acharné et volontaire de sa Lieutenant. La femme lui avait fourni des dossiers complets, les antécédents de tous ses collaborateurs et s'il le lui avait demandé, il était certain qu'elle aurait trouvé le moyen de mettre la main sur les résultats scolaires de toutes ses recrues. C'était un rien effrayant, comme foutrement pratique. Maes serait jaloux de son efficacité, lui qui courrait toujours après le personnel compétent.

L'homme avait d'ailleurs tenu à l'accompagner, lui offrant quelques autorisations et passe-droits pour circuler à sa guise dans les ailes du QG. Travailler au service des renseignements avec du bon, vraiment. Et avec lui, Roy était certain que son entreprise serait un succès.

Hughes avait été d'un immense secours pour accélérer les procédures concernant l'adoption d'Helena et avec son concours, ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne parviennent à mettre la main sur tous les documents la concernant et les falsifier à leur guise. Knox avait d'ores et déjà blindé son dossier médical, lui garantissant une couverture santé en béton armé et confirmant même son ascendance purement Amestrienne, malgré sa couleur de peau un peu atypique pour la région. Il avait même attribué les deux grandes mèches blanches entourant sa frimousse au stress de ses récentes pertes et glissé le diagnostic de la silicose comme une infection pulmonaire suite à des particules inconnues, et non au sable des carrières. Personne ne serait jamais venu remettre cela en cause car sans les radios, il était presque impossible de dire qu'Helena était malade, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Au moins, Roy était assuré de toujours trouver un traitement adapté aux besoins de sa fille.

Sa fille… Qu'il était étrange pour lui de penser en ces termes. Il avait 23 ans, sortait lui-même à peine de l'adolescence et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une enfant manchote de douze ans sur les bras. S'ils ne partaient déjà pas sur un échec monumental en ce qui concernait son éducation, ce serait un petit miracle, vraiment…

_ Je peux vous aider ?

Les deux amis tressaillirent légèrement. Perdus dans leurs pensées respectives et déjà à la recherche de leur cible, ils n'avaient pas pris attention au secrétaire qui s'était avancé vers eux et les lorgnait désormais d'un air curieux. Pour la discrétion, ils repasseraient.

_ Nous cherchons quelqu'un, commença Maes en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche du calepin où il avait noté les quelques éléments déjà en leur possession. Helena avait été bien incapable de leur fournir un numéro de matricule mais avait été toutefois en mesure de leur dire grosso-modo l'âge de son père au moment de sa mort —à peine quarante ans—et il espérait que cela pourrait suffire à leur donner un début de piste.

_ Est-ce que vous auriez un numéro de matricule, messieurs ? Et je vous demanderai également de remplir ces papiers de décharge. Les dossiers peuvent être consultés sans autorisation mais si vous souhaitez les emmener, je vais avoir besoin de l'aval d'un supérieur.

_ Je suis Colonel, est-ce que cela vous suffit, en niveau d'accréditation ?

Roy l'espérait sincèrement parce qu'il se voyait mal devoir réclamer auprès de ses supérieurs, une demande aussi incongrue que celle-ci. L'homme acquiesça doucement, tendant les papiers.

_ Juste une signature, alors. Quel est le dossier que vous vouliez consulter ?

_ Major Eric Lewin.

Même s'il tenta de la dissimuler, la réaction de l'homme fut bien trop vive pour ne pas attirer immédiatement l'attention des deux camarades. Ses mains se crispèrent, comme si son corps entier était secoué de spasmes et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Interdit et choqué, il les fixa, Roy observant avec une certaine fascination sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre alors qu'il déglutissait douloureusement.

_ Je… Je vais voir ce que contiennent nos bases de données, laissa-t-il échapper dans un chuintement étranglé.

Il chancela en s'éloignant, le mince morceau de papier serré dans sa main qui devenait blanche sous la pression. Mustang n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner vers son meilleur ami pour partager un bref regard qu'ils partaient déjà tous les deux à sa poursuite. Ils le retrouvèrent à moitié affaissé sur une étagère, de la sueur perlant à son front et le teint livide.

_ Vous le connaissiez, devina aisément Roy en s'approchant de lui, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

_ Je ne… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Si vous me laissez encore quelques minutes je—

_ J'ai recueilli sa fille. J'ai besoin de la protéger.

Si le secrétaire était déjà livide, le pauvre homme sembla désormais être sur le point de défaillir. Effaré, il fixait Roy sans véritablement le voir. Il se retint à l'étagère la plus proche.

_ Seulement sa fille ? bégaya-t-il. Il m'avait dit… oh mon dieu, il m'avait dit…

_ Peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour discuter de ça, coupa doucement Maes en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'homme. Ce dernier s'ébroua, sortant de sa transe paniquée et se redressa tout entier.

_ Je vais chercher son dossier. Je… il y a une réserve, plus loin, attendez-moi là-bas.

Il disparut rapidement après leur avoir indiqué vaguement une direction aléatoire et seule la connaissance de terrain de Maes leur permit de trouver ladite petite pièce. Sitôt la porte refermée, Roy rentra la tête dans les épaules alors que son ami lui administrait une violente claque à l'arrière du crâne.

_ « J'ai recueilli sa fille » ?! Gronda-t-il avant de saisir le brun par le devant de l'uniforme et le secouer légèrement, furieux. C'était pas de la discrétion, que tu voulais, à la base ?! La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu n'étais certainement pas un abruti inconscient, Roy ! On ne sait pas de quoi ce type est au courant !

_ Il le connaissait ! siffla le plus jeune en retour. Tu as vu son visage, ce mec connaissait Eric Lewin comme tu me connais !

_ Et ça te donne le droit d'être con et imprudent ? Au risque de te rappeler un point fondamental : tu n'es plus tout seul dans ce foutu bateau, Roy Mustang. Tout ce que tu fais ou vas faire impactera forcément la gamine. Il serait peut-être temps que tu y penses, avant de te jeter tête baissées dans les emmerdes ! Bon sang, Roy…

Le militaire blond ouvrit soudainement la porte, coupant Hughes dans son sermon. Dans ses bras, il tenait un mince dossier qu'il s'empressa de remettre au colonel. Ses yeux étaient emplis de nervosité, tout comme ses gestes et ses paroles étaient presque trop précipitées pour rester complètement compréhensible.

_ Je faisais partie de son unité, raconta-t-il. Il a choisi de rester à Ishbal. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa retraite, il a simplement _déserté. _Il était recherché par nos services, j'avais des nouvelles, de temps en temps, je savais, pour sa famille, là-bas.

_ Comment personne n'a trouvé le moyen de lui remettre la main dessus, toutes ces années ? questionna Maes en haussant un sourcil sceptique. L'homme devant lui prit une curieuse teinte, les joues rouges mais le reste du visage extraordinairement blanc.

_ J'ai fait modifier les documents. Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'ai… J'ai falsifié son dossier. L'enquête n'a jamais été poursuivie, il y avait trop à faire, avec la montée de la violence à Ishbal… et il n'était qu'un simple soldat. Il a été déclaré disparu en action, je faisais figurer son nom sur tous les rapports de notre ancienne unité.

Roy contempla les documents entre ses mains. C'était plus simple que tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Du fait des nombreuses preuves attestant de sa « présence » au sein de leurs équipes, il pouvait expliquer la disparition du major Lewin, et sa présence sporadique, dans la vie de sa fille. Helena n'était mentionnée nulle part, il lui suffisait simplement de lui trouver une famille d'accueil, montée de toutes pièces, un foyer ravagé par la guerre et dont personne n'avait gardé de traces. Dans les affres des combats et des pillages, de nombreux villages de l'Est avaient été détruits, incendiés et les registres de recensement avaient été perdus ou endommagés. Sa propre tante avait suffisamment de connexions pour lui forger une histoire suffisamment solide pour passer au travers d'une inspection.

_ Ce dossier. Y-a-t-il des copies ?

_ Non… Non, rien. Eric et moi dépendions du QG de Centrale. La petite… Ses enfants, comment…

Il y avait une véritable détresse, dans le regard de l'homme. Un sentiment atroce qui le déchirait en deux et faisait trembler ses mains. Ils avaient dû être proches, un jour. Des amis, bien plus que de simples camarades d'unité. L'homme avait pris des risques immenses pour couvrir Eric Lewin et préserver son secret et la vie qu'il avait pu construire à Ishbal.

_ Helena est avec moi, souffla doucement Roy, peiné. Je ne savais pas… qu'elle avait des frères et sœurs.

_ Je ne les ai jamais vus. J'avais des nouvelles, de temps en temps mais avec la guerre… Eric a coupé toutes les communications, il ne voulait pas que j'ai davantage d'ennuis. Mais il avait trois enfants. Helena était la plus vieille. Je suis… Je suis heureux qu'elle aille bien.

Mustang sentit son cœur se serrer. L'enfant n'allait pas _bien_ et il était certain qu'elle ne se remettrait tout à fait de ce qu'elle avait vécu, malgré tous leurs efforts conjoints. Mais il n'avait pas la force de l'évoquer à haute voix et il se contenta de lui remettre les documents.

_ Nous allons vous fournir un rapport médical confirmant que nous avons retrouvé le cadavre du soldat Lewin, dans les tranchées d'Ishbal. Vous pourrez l'ajouter à son dossier, il sera… Je veillerai à ce qu'il reçoive une sépulture décente, comme pour tous les hommes tombés là-bas.

L'homme acquiesça, le regard trouble, gardant les feuilles contre lui à la manière d'un trésor particulièrement précieux. Roy prit sur lui de lui tapoter doucement l'épaule, tant pour le rassurer que lui assurer qu'une trahison de sa part lui couterait fort cher. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais sentait néanmoins que le maitre des archives était digne de confiance. Ou à défaut, que sa loyauté allait à Eric Lewin et la dernière survivante de sa famille. Peut-être que Roy lui présenterait l'enfant, un jour…

Ils prirent congé sans plus rien demander, laissant le blond à ses affaires. C'est en fermant la porte que Roy se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait pas même demandé son nom.

Ӝ. Ӝ. Ӝ

Roy esquissa un léger sourire satisfait alors que des yeux, il parcourait le nouvel acte de naissance d'Helena Moera Lewin Mustang, en quête d'une éventuelle erreur. Tout semblait en ordre, l'enfant était désormais une parfaite citoyenne d'Amestris et sa fille adoptive aux yeux aveugles de la loi. Chris avait insisté pour lui attribuer un deuxième prénom —Roy avait cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de celui de sa grand-mère paternelle— et ainsi l'ancrer davantage dans la famille Mustang. Une sorte de filet de sécurité supplémentaire, même s'il n'en voyait guère l'intérêt pour le moment. Mais il faisait confiance à sa tante ; si cette dernière affirmait qu'il s'agissait là d'un prénom couramment donné dans les plaines de l'Est, il la laisserait faire à sa guise. Helena, par ailleurs, n'avait pas paru s'en soucier plus que cela.

Mais avec du recul, peu de choses semblaient véritablement tracasser l'enfant, comme saisit d'une curieuse apathie qui n'était pas pour lui plaire ou le rassurer. Knox avait assuré qu'il était courant pour des patients dans son genre, d'arborer ce type de comportement après une période de choc. L'agressivité dont elle avait fait preuve, les premiers jours, finirait bien par revenir, avait-il déclaré en riant. Roy aurait préféré qu'elle se contente de parler un peu et de sourire, même difficilement, plutôt que de devoir anticiper de potentielles crises de colère.

En l'état actuel, il n'avait pas grand contrôle sur ce genre de chose et peut-être qu'il serait finalement plus sain pour elle de laisser exprimer ses sentiments au lieu de les étouffer de la sorte.

_ Eh bien, c'est le grand jour, annonça le doc en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, dernière qu'il s'autorisait avant d'accompagner Mustang sénior récupérer sa gamine.

Le militaire lui lança un sourire en coin, un rien soulagé que se termine finalement cette éprouvante semaine. Certes, il lui restait encore une _foule_ de choses à prévoir, préparer, penser, pour le confort de l'enfant et son éducation. Maes avait juré ses grands dieux qu'il y passerait le weekend s'il le fallait mais il descendrait jusqu'à East City pour l'aider à aménager correctement son appartement d'éternel célibataire afin que tout soit par-fait.

Roy adorait son ami, cela allait sans dire, mais il n'était pas non plus pressé de le voir débarquer à sa porte pour bouleverser sa vie plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le jeune homme souffla, empochant soigneusement les nouveaux papiers d'Helena et Knox écrasa sa cigarette sur le talon de sa chaussure avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la chambre de la petite.

_ Je lui ai filé des vêtements qui appartenaient à mon fils. Ça dépannera quelques jours. Elle sait quoi faire si jamais son bras la lance, mais tu devras l'aider pour appliquer les onguents et vérifier ses bandages. Ça a bien cicatrisé, mais la peau est encore tendre, je ne t'apprends rien.

Roy acquiesça. Il avait sous le bras des recommandations complètes quant à l'état de santé de la petite Ishbal. Les médicaments étaient encore nombreux mais incertains de leur efficacité. Il fallait tester, préconisait le médecin légiste. Essayer et voir quels seraient les effets sur le corps de l'enfant. Mustang admettait être nerveux à ce sujet mais ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Helena, pour sa part, semblait savoir gérer ses quelques crises, habituée depuis l'enfance à ce que ses poumons et son cœur défaillent sans son consentement. Il espérait seulement qu'elle viendrait le trouver à temps afin qu'ils agissent au mieux, et non pas qu'elle se taire comme un animal craintif en attendant que passe l'orage.

La confiance, encore. Ils devraient la construire au jour le jour pour espérer avancer côte à côte.

L'Ishbal l'attendait assise sur son lit, perdue dans des vêtements trop grands, un rien élimés et lorsqu'il entra, darda sur lui son regard d'ardoise humide. Avec un sourire, il tendit la main, aussi assuré et confiance qu'il pouvait l'être.

_ On rentre à la maison ?

* * *

[1] Imbécile


	22. Home, sweet home

Netfllix a mangé mon âme, encore une fois et j'avais oublié à quel point la première version de l'animé de FMA était glauque, drama as fuck et comment elle ne se termine pas bien, au final. Et j'aime les histoires avec les "happy-end" doux/amer. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus frustrant et de meilleur. ^^

Allez les loulous, bonne lecture.

* * *

Le trajet du retour, en train direct pour East-City, fort heureusement, fut l'un des plus éprouvants que Roy ait jamais connu. Helena n'avait pas décroché un mot, le visage fermé malgré la curiosité latente qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux qu'elle posait partout. Il avait bien tenté de la distraire, lui arracher quelques paroles, lui parler de ce que serait sa vie, désormais, à la capitale Est mais cela n'avait en rien déridé la fillette et il avait fini par renoncer. Leur plus grande conversation, jusqu'à présent, datait du temps où il avait presque dû la soudoyer pour obtenir les informations nécessaires à son adoption et ses papiers. Depuis, moins elle parlait, mieux elle semblait s'en porter et Roy devait se retenir de crier de frustration.

Du coin de l'œil, toutefois, l'alchimiste pouvait observer discrètement comme elle paraissait fascinée par le paysage qui défilait à l'extérieur, derrière les vitres de leur voiture privée. Née et élevée toute sa vie à Ishbal, elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que le désert et la chaleur. Le col de son manteau lui était remonté jusqu'au nez, le cou entouré par une écharpe trop épaisse pour la saison mais dans laquelle elle trouvait un certain réconfort. Il la voyait se retenir de se redresser sur les genoux pour poser son nez froid contre la fenêtre. Il ne l'en aurait pas empêché le moins du monde mais c'était comme si Helena elle-même se refusait à ce genre de plaisir simple.

La culpabilité, il connaissait cet effroyable sentiment, cette impression tordue au creux de l'estomac. Se savoir vivre et respirer alors que les autres n'avaient pas survécus. Helena n'avait même pas 13 ans et déjà confrontée à cette bête effroyable, tapie au fond de sa conscience enfantine.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement à destination et qu'il fallut à nouveau se mêler à la foule pour gagner l'appartement de Roy, elle n'hésita toutefois pas à se saisir de sa main, comme elle l'avait fait pour sortir de l'hôpital. Plus tôt, il en avait été surpris, persuadé qu'elle refuserait son aide, comme son contact, mais la jeune fille avait apparemment décidé qu'il pouvait lui être utile, même pour cela. Ou bien était-elle suffisamment lucide pour se rendre compte que, perdue et seule dans la ville, elle ne tarderait pas à atterrir entre les pattes d'une quelconque autorité et que les choses n'iraient pas bien pour elle.

La porte protesta et Roy dut forcer de l'épaule pour l'ouvrir totalement. Avec sa récente promotion —et ce nouvel ajout à sa famille, s'il pouvait le formuler ainsi— il avait d'ores et déjà commencé à chercher un endroit plus vaste et plus approprié pour Helena. Cette dernière, se tenant en retrait sur le pas de la porte, hésita clairement à le suivre à l'intérieur.

Un premier acte de foi, elle lui avait fait confiance pour la sortir de l'hôpital et veiller sur elle mais tout ceci ne restait encore que des mots. Les actions parleraient bien davantage, encore fallait-il qu'elle lui laisse l'opportunité de les exprimer.

_ C'est bon, tu peux entrer. Ne fait pas attention au désordre.

Occupé qu'il avait été à faire la navette entre son logement et la capitale pour voir l'Ishbal, il n'avait pas le moins du monde eu le temps de faire le ménage. Et les choses ne s'arrangeraient certainement pas à ce niveau-là, puisqu'il lui faudrait retourner très rapidement à son poste s'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons et les foudres de ses supérieurs, dès son arrivée. Heureusement pour lui, le Général de Brigade Grumman était un vieil homme affable qu'il connaissait bien et qui était terriblement permissif avec les recrues qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Et Roy faisait partie de ses petits papiers depuis longtemps.

Helena le suivit, prudente, trainant un peu des pieds alors qu'elle dépassait des cartons qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de déballer complètement—pendant longtemps, il avait vécu dans les baraquements militaires du QG et son appartement n'avait toujours servi que de bureau secondaire pour ses recherches et études alchimiques. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'un mètre ou deux et plissa comiquement le nez.

_ Ça pue.

Un peu plus loin, Roy passa la tête dans le corridor, essayant de ramasser les vêtements éparpillés au salon. Il huma l'air autour de lui avant de grimacer à son tour.

_ Je te l'accorde, ça sent un peu le renfermé.

Atteindre une fenêtre fut toutefois une aventure qui se révéla plus dangereuse que prévue et Roy crut mourir sous une pile de linge sale qui s'effondra sur son passage —et pourquoi avait-il laissé son linge ici, en premier lieu…

Helena le regarda lutter un temps puis le délaissa à sa besogne, peu intéressée par ses simagrées et son ménage. Elle entreprit alors de mener son propre tour d'exploration et ne fut pas déçue du voyage.

Petit, hideux avec ses murs jaunis et ses plafonds poussiéreux et terriblement étroit, l'appartement était bien loin des maisons ouvertes des quartiers d'Ishbal. Même petites, leurs bâtisses étaient lumineuses, les murs gardaient la chaleur et fleuraient bon le sable et l'ocre des pierres. Il leur suffisait d'ouvrir les fenêtres ou de pousser les draps pour entendre le doux bourdonnement des conversations et les champs du marché. Ici, il n'y avait que le grondement lointain de la circulation —elle n'aimait pas ce bruit, trop fort, trop rapide, il y avait comme un danger sous-jacent à ces étranges chariots de métal qui filaient sur les routes de béton sans âme— et les cris morts d'oiseaux lugubres. L'air sentait la saleté, la poudre, la puanteur des centaines de personnes qui vivaient là, entassés les uns sur les autres, enfermés dans leurs boites et leurs maisons.

Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit et voulait rentrer chez elle. Même s'il ne devait plus rester là-bas que du silence et du sang. Au moins pourrait-elle sentir le désert sous ses pieds.

Assise dans un coin de la cuisine, Helena enleva ses chaussures avec empressement, se sentant presque prisonnière de ces vêtements. Elle avait eu l'habitude d'aller pieds nus, à Ishbal, ou en sandales légères qui protégeaient à peine la plante de ses pieds. Une part consciente d'elle-même _savait_ qu'elle ne pourrait pas se comporter ici comme elle le faisait chez elle et cette simple idée lui faisait horreur.

Il y avait trop de différences, entre avant et maintenant, trop de changements et comme pour répondre à sa détresse, son bras la lança douloureusement. Elle agrippa son moignon par-delà les couches épaisses des vêtements trop grands. Comment pouvait-elle avoir mal alors qu'il n'y avait plus _rien _?!

Helena voulait se rouler en boule et s'endormir. Peut-être se réveiller dans le giron de sa mère, les couvertures chaudes de son lit étroit, où les jumeaux et elle trouvaient pourtant toujours le moyen de se pelotonner, comme une meute de chiens sauvages. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les paupières en même temps que le feu gagnait son épaule et elle serra les dents, respirant bruyamment entre ses mâchoires crispées.

En elle, la rage se disputait au chagrin, contre l'envie de courir et se cacher au loin. De sauter à la gorge des bouchers de son peuple qui se cachaient derrière leurs sourires amicaux et leurs yeux trop grands, trop clairs. Elle voulait mourir, rentrer chez elle et se coucher dans le sable.

Une main se posa doucement sur sa tête, d'une chaleur étrange au milieu du monde froid dans lequel elle s'était effondrée malgré elle. Helena sursauta et voulut se défaire de cette brusque étreinte, en vain. Son corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux, des tremblements incoercibles et bientôt, elle baignait dans une étreinte inconnue mais bienveillante. Il y avait une vague odeur de sueur et de menthe, une pointe de savon alors que sa joue reposait contre un tissu trop doux.

_ Je suis désolé, marmonna doucement l'homme qui la tenait contre lui, ferme mais lui laissant l'opportunité de se dégager à chaque instant si elle le souhaitait. Helena n'en n'avait pas la force et le militaire qui prétendait l'avoir sauvée continuait à murmurer ses réassurances dans ses cheveux.

Contre sa tempe, elle sentait son souffle chaud et délicat, le battement de son cœur, puissant et curieusement apaisant. Elle voulait s'éloigner et aspirait pourtant à son contact chaleureux. Incapable de choisir, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura davantage.

Enroulé autour de l'enfant, Roy retint ses propres larmes et la serra plus fort contre lui.

₪. ₪. ₪

Helena n'appréciait pas vraiment sa chambre. En fait de chambre, d'ailleurs, il s'agissait surtout de celle de Roy, qui la lui avait cédée pour se coltiner le canapé défoncé en attendant de trouver mieux.

Helena, donc, n'aimait pas la chambre de Roy.

Comme pour le reste de l'appartement, la pièce puait le renfermé et la tristesse, après de longs mois passés en l'absence de son propriétaire. Entre ses nouvelles responsabilités, l'arrivée précipitée d'Helena et son retour encore frais, le rangement et le ménage n'avaient pas été une priorité pour Roy et devant la tasse colossale de la chose, il avait un peu abandonné l'idée.

Aussi, dans les coins et sur les meubles s'amoncelaient encore des cartons, des vêtements froissés, des feuilles et de la poussière. La seule chose qui, aux yeux d'Helena, parvenait un peu à sauver l'affaire, était le lit, au matelas plus épais que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu, et les couvertures énormes qui cherchaient à l'engloutir toute entière à chaque fois qu'elle venait s'y coucher.

Ça et les livres qui s'étalaient sagement sur quelques étagères encombrées et dont seules les tranches et les illustrations sur les couvertures lui permettaient de deviner un tantinet de leur contenu. Roy —il était Roy, dans son esprit. _Ça, _parfois. Lui, la plupart du temps. Il lui arrivait de l'appeler l'autre, le militaire mais jamais il ne prendrait un autre titre que celui-ci— avait paru bien embêté lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle ne maitrisait ni l'écriture, ni la lecture. Des rudiments, tout du moins et secrètement, elle espérait qu'il voudrait bien lui apprendre. Son père avait commencé, avant que les temps ne deviennent compliqués et qu'elle soit réclamée à la carrière de pierre plutôt que sur les bancs de l'école. Les traditions et les prières se transmettaient de bouche à oreille, rien n'était conservé réellement sur papier, si ce n'étaient les saintes paroles d'Ishbala, et les enfants étaient plus souvent envoyés aux champs pour participer aux tâches de la famille, que devant un professeur. Les plus riches familles ou les fils et les filles de prêtres, eux, avaient le droit à une éducation poussée, qui les envoyait par la suite, bien loin de la capitale. Les enfants de marchands avaient aussi cette chance.

La famille d'Helena avait toujours fait partie de la classe basse et ils avaient déjà pu s'estimer heureux d'avoir à manger chaque jour et un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Quelque part, ça n'avait pas été une enfance ou une vie des plus gratifiantes sur bien des points, mais Helena n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre et l'envie était un concept qui lui était étranger, jusqu'à maintenant.

Désormais, elle avait _envie_ d'apprendre.

Mais elle doutait que son tuteur aurait la patience ou même le temps de lui enseigner tout cela. Depuis des jours qu'elle résidait chez lui, c'était à peine si elle le voyait. Elle s'était familiarisée avec son nouvel espace, se gardant bien de dépasser les limites de l'appartement —elle tolérait le palier mais n'allait pas plus loin et n'était encore jamais sorti même à l'extérieur— et navigant désormais sans craintes de se prendre les pieds dans un meuble ou elle ne savait trop quoi. Elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela les premières fois, car elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de déambuler des masses dans les couloirs de l'hôpital mais Helena _trébuchait_ fréquemment et le plus souvent, sur ses propres pieds.

Alors qu'elle tanguait dangereusement un soir, en parcourant tranquillement le salon et contemplant les tâches qui ornaient les murs et le plafond, elle s'était rendue compte que son équilibre était terriblement incertain. Elle ne s'en était bien entendu pas ouverte à Roy —depuis son dérapage du premier jour ; elle refusait tout net qu'il l'approche et la touche. Elle savait qu'il l'entendait pleurer le soir, ou pester en s'habillant difficilement, mais jamais il n'avait fait mine de franchir les limites et de l'aider— mais ce dernier l'avait néanmoins renseigné mine de rien sur le phénomène.

Qui aurait cru qu'un bras pouvait-être à ce point important qu'elle était désormais incapable de marcher droit sans lui ?

Helena avait donc passé des heures à tester et travailler son équilibre et sa nouvelle condition d'handicapée. Par réflexe, il lui arrivait fréquemment de tendre le bras pour saisir divers objets ou se stabiliser, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus de main pour s'appuyer et pas plus de support pour se relever.

Roy, attentif mais distant, la laissait fort heureusement à ses expériences et ne se proposait de l'épauler que lorsqu'elle se mettait véritablement en danger. Comme monter sur un tabouret à moitié cassé pour atteindre l'évier et se servir à boire. Cela dit, il n'avait qu'à avoir des meubles correctement montés.

Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué à haute voix mais Helena lui était reconnaissante de ne pas s'immiscer et lui laisser son espace. Même si, parfois, sans rien dire et à sa grande honte, elle se trouvait à rechercher la présence de l'Alchimiste à ses côtés.

Enfin, quand il était là, bien évidemment.

Mais quelque part, Helena aimait aussi ces longues heures de silence, où elle se recroquevillait contre le bras du canapé et observait les allées et venues des passants, au dehors. Roy lui avait montré comment fonctionnait le téléphone, afin de l'appeler en cas d'urgence alors qu'il retournait au travail. Elle était restée absolument fascinée par le dispositif de communication, inédit pour elle.

Il n'y avait pas d'électricité, à Ishbal. Pas d'eau courante, ni de _frigo, _et chacun devait aller puiser ce qui lui faisait défaut et gagner son pain à la sueur de son front. Et ici, en Amestris et tout autour d'elle, Helena baignait dans un monde d'une facilité presque écœurante.

Mais ô combien stupéfiante.

A toute heure de la journée ou de la nuit, Helena pouvait se faufiler dans la cuisine et ouvrir cette grande porte qui menait sur une véritable glacière. Le vent soufflait toujours froid, contre son visage et les aliments restaient frais pendant des jours sans perdre de leur goût. L'eau s'écoulait librement des robinets, en abondance et les premières fois où elle s'était glissée sous la douche, émerveillée de constater que cette dernière était _chaude_, elle avait même craint d'y rester trop longtemps et de ne plus pouvoir en profiter les jours suivants.

Roy avait dû la rassurer sur ce point lorsqu'il l'avait vu revenir, pas même deux minutes après avoir entendu l'eau couler, les cheveux à peine humides et elle avait dû renoncer à son silence pour lui demander de l'aider à se débarrasser de la crasse dans ses mèches trop longues.

Helena avait été habituée très tôt à la vie en communauté. On se lavait ensemble, partageait le pain et le vin avec les voisins de palier et lorsque les vents du nord ou bien que les nuits se faisaient trop fraiches, il n'était pas rare que toute sa famille se retrouve à dormir dans une seule et même pièce. Pourtant, partager le même espace que Roy lui était parfois intolérable et elle devait s'isoler plusieurs heures durant avant de finalement pointer le bout de son nez hors de la chambre et retourner à ses côtés.

Dans ces moments, l'homme en profitait souvent pour nettoyer autant que possible, ramasser ses affaires qui, maintenant que privées d'une chambre, se retrouvaient partout dans le salon et préparait en avance les repas pour les journées à venir.

Roy ne cuisinait pas bien. Tout dans la bouche d'Helena avait un goût fade et étrange, avant qu'ils ne comprennent, l'un et l'autre, que la petite s'était habituée aux épices vives et piquantes d'Ishbal et que Roy, pour sa part, n'assaisonnait presque rien. Il semblait par ailleurs plus ou moins déterminé à laminer entièrement son sens du goût à grands coups de platées de pâtes trop cuites ou d'omelettes brûlées.

Mais au moins faisait-il des efforts pour varier ses plats au mieux de ses capacités, lui faisant goûter de la viande et des légumes dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Après un temps, il était même revenu des commissions avec une dizaine de pots de verre, emplis de poudres colorées et odorantes. Helena s'était chargée, non sans une certaine pointe de satisfaction, d'en verser de généreuses quantités dans son assiette qui aurait rassasié l'appétit de dix hommes bien battis.

Après des mois de privation, Helena rattrapait son retard, au plus grand plaisir de Roy qui entendait bien remplumer sa petite carcasse malingre. Il lui avait toutefois fait, un soir, la remarque amusée que personne ne viendrait lui voler son assiette et l'enfant s'était vexée —ses manières à table étaient pourtant déplorables et pour qu'il le remarque, alors qu'il n'était pourtant pas des plus regardants sur la chose, cela voulait bien tout dire— boudant même le dessert. Un gâteau confectionné par leur charmante voisine et donc parfaitement mangeable. Roy en avait laissé une large part sur la table de la cuisine et avait constaté sa disparition le lendemain matin, avec un sourire.

C'était dans ces instants un peu suspendus et hors du temps qu'ils avaient commencé à parler. Autour d'une assiette de biscuits trop cuits ou d'un chocolat chaud —Helena en était devenue absolument accro et en réclamait à toute heure de la journée.

Des petites choses, dans un premier temps. Roy parlait plus qu'elle, lui racontant des journées dont elle n'entendait pas la moitié mais qu'il semblait néanmoins désireux de lui partager. Sa voix était apaisante, riche et chaude, elle avait des airs de chanson et Helena aimait l'entendre fredonner lorsqu'il se pensait seul dans la pièce.

Puis il avait commencé à lui poser des questions. Sa vie, à Ishbal, sa famille. Il avait rencontré un ami de son père, autrefois et il lui avait parlé de ses frères et sœurs. Helena s'était fermée comme une huitre à ce moment et le brun n'avait plus abordé le sujet de lui-même, attendant qu'elle le fasse. La fillette avait fini par céder, lentement, lui livrant des histoires ou bien des remarques, comme tout ceci était étrange et différent de ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne lui parlait jamais de sa famille mais exprimait désormais ouvertement ses interrogations sur le monde qui l'entourait, le petit espace restreint de l'appartement où elle évoluait, de plus en plus à l'aise et familière.

La cohabitation n'était pas toujours des plus aisées, bien sûr. Il arrivait fréquemment à la jeune fille de crier, jeter des objets dans sa rage et sa frustration, s'enfermer pendant des heures ou bien refuser de parler à Roy. Le jeune homme, tout aussi agacé et fatigué de ces sautes d'humeur, des journées à rallonge où personne ne le laissait souffler, s'emportait à son tour, devenait tout aussi acide et blessant que la gamine.

Il s'en voulait toujours, et quelque part, sentait qu'Helena se trouvait parfois elle aussi un peu coupable de ses actions. Elle ne s'excusait jamais, toutefois, et ils n'évoquaient plus leurs cris et leurs insultes.

Roy se contentait de faire du chocolat chaud et posait une couverture sur ses épaules encore trop frêles, partageant la quiétude tranquille d'une fin de journée silencieuse.

₪. ₪. ₪

_ Surprise !

Debout sur le seuil de son appartement, Roy eut la vague pensée que _quelqu'un, quelque part_, lui en voulait tout particulièrement. Le jeune homme soupira lourdement, se gratta le cuir chevelu et adressa un regard profondément las et fatigué à son visiteur impromptu.

Lequel lui offrit en retour son plus magnifique sourire, l'attrapant par les épaules pour lui claquer deux baisers sonores sur les joues, que Roy s'empressa d'essuyer d'un revers de poignet frénétique et dégouté. Il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là, Maes ?

Qui d'autre, cela-dit, aurait pu venir le visiter à l'improviste et le déranger à pas d'heure, un dimanche matin ? Un dimanche où il pouvait dormir, roulé en boule sur son canapé alors qu'il entendrait au loin Helena racasser dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner mal équilibré. La gamine levait avec le soleil et les oiseaux, une véritable hérésie, à son sens mais qui avait au moins le mérite de le faire arriver à l'heure au bureau. Hawkeye, au courant de la situation dans les grandes lignes —aux yeux de son équipe, il avait recueilli l'enfant d'un vieil ami, point— était un peu plus coulante lorsqu'il arrivait un brin échevelé jusqu'au quartier général, mais elle ne laissait passer aucun autre écart. Elle lui accordait déjà des pauses déjeuner plus longues pour lui permettre de rentrer chez lui et manger avec sa fille… La prochaine étape de son plan était d'obtenir de sa part de pouvoir travailler une journée ou deux à domicile. Les allers-retours, même sans loger très loin du bureau, étaient épuisants et il n'aimait pas particulièrement laisser Helena toute seule. Elle se débrouillait, bien évidemment —il aurait pu la laisser dans un coin de la ville qu'il était presque persuadé qu'elle parviendrait à trouver un abri pour la nuit, de la nourriture et peut-être même s'être confectionné une arme rudimentaire. Les premiers jours, il avait même préféré dissimuler ses couteaux en hauteur, histoire de ne pas terminer avec l'un d'eux entre les deux yeux ou plantés dans le dos. Il avait décidé de donner sa vie contre la sienne mais mourir ainsi n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats non plus.

Helena avait une ligne directe jusqu'à son bureau pour lui téléphoner en cas de besoin et suffisamment de choses pour s'occuper à l'appartement mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Ses questions étaient de plus en plus pointues et il sentait monter en elle la frustration de ne pas pouvoir obtenir de réponses par ses propres moyens.

Sur les bons conseils de Riza, il s'était mis à chercher une école proche pour l'y inscrire mais redoutait un peu son intégration au sein de l'établissement scolaire. Helena n'était pas sauvage mais…

_ Je viens rendre visite à mon meilleur ami et sa délicieuse enfant ! Où est donc cette petite princesse que nous ramenâmes au péril de nos humbles vies ?

_ … Maes, il est 6h30 du matin…

_ L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, mon ami ! En selle, bonhomme ! Va réveiller ta fille et nous partons ! Non, attends, je m'en charge !

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que—

Peine perdue. S'adresser à un Maes en pleine crise d'euphorie était comme essayer de résoudre une équation différentielle avec l'aide d'un mur de briques. Avant que le cadet n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, son ami avait foncé, mèche au vent et sourire éclatant aux lèvres, jusqu'au bout du couloir et la porte de son ancienne chambre.

Roy soupira, se retranchant dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner alors qu'un peu plus loin dans l'appartement retentissait un « gamiiiiine, c'est tonton Maeeeeess », digne des plus grands psychopathes. Le jour où Gracia et lui auraient des enfants…

Dans la foulée retentit un cri étranglé et un choc sourd. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, Helena passait la tête par-dessus le comptoir en se hissant sur la chaise qu'elle s'était attribuée dès les premiers jours, les yeux lourds de cernes et sa main encore pliée en un poing frémissant. Elle toisa Roy d'un regard réprobateur, comme l'accusant de son réveil brutal et le brun haussa les épaules, retournant à ses casseroles.

_ Eh, j'ai pas choisi non plus, okay ?

Hughes les rejoignit en chouinant, se massant la joue où fleurissait déjà une marque rougeâtre qui fit ricaner la métisse et tira un sourire narquois à son tuteur.

_ Je t'aurai bien prévenu, taquina-t-il en posant une tasse de chocolat chaud devant la petite et une autre, emplie de café, pour son ami. Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

_ Pourquoi ce _morān _[1] est là ? demanda Helena en attrapant avidement son bol, amenant jusqu'à elle les flocons d'avoine dont elle raffolait tant.

Roy esquissa un sourire amusé. Helena avait cette petite particularité de glisser de temps à autre dans sa langue maternelle, même si elle maitrisait parfaitement l'amestris, deuxième officiellement parlée par le peuple du désert —il lui arrivait de buter sur des mots particulièrement complexes— et il avait pris le parti d'apprendre avec elle quelques bribes de sa culture. Aussi, certains termes commençaient à lui être familiers et il connaissait le plaisir secret de pouvoir insulter les autres sans qu'ils ne le comprennent.

_ C'est une excellente question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Maes ? Tenta encore une fois le militaire en s'attablant lui aussi. Les cheveux d'Helena lui tombaient dans les yeux et dans son bol, Roy se relevant pour les lui attacher dans le dos, accueillit par un grognement pour sa gentillesse.

Maes leur lança un regard profondément attendri, captant celui de l'enfant, qui lui adressait un coup d'œil en coin suspicieux. Elle ne se souvenait pas beaucoup de lui, ne l'ayant vu jusqu'à présent qu'une ou deux fois, lors des visites de Roy à l'hôpital mais cela lui avait suffi pour comprendre que Mustang était le plus calme des deux.

_ Je suis venu vous rendre visite, bien-sûr ! Et vous emmener faire du shoping, aussi. Regarde-moi ces fripes, on dirait qu'elle est habillée avec un de tes T-shirt, c'est scandaleux. Une aussi belle princesse devrait avoir droit aux plus belles robes du royaume !

Roy lui lança un regard perplexe, cependant qu'Helena, la mine tout aussi sceptique, se contentait d'hausser un sourcil et de tirer sur la manche de son pyjama… qui se trouvait effectivement être un T-shirt de son tuteur. Eh bien, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment souciés de la garde de robe de l'enfant. Elle n'avait pas fait mine d'être rebutée de piocher dans ses placards et Roy n'avait franchement ni le temps, ni l'énergie de faire les magasins avec elle.

En réalité, Helena appréciait les vêtements de Roy, dans la mesure où cela avait une quelconque importance. Le tissu était doux, délavé par le temps et les machines consécutives —très certainement trop chaudes— et si détendus qu'elle pouvait se noyer dans un pull et enrouler sa manche vide à la manière d'une écharpe. Ils étaient pratiques, fonctionnels et si amples qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à s'habiller seule avec.

De plus, elle ne quittait pas l'appartement alors quel était l'intérêt de se mettre autre chose sur le dos ?

A priori, l'ami à moitié fou du militaire avait bien d'autres plans pour elle et son placard à vêtements.

_ Et tu avais besoin de venir si tôt ? gémit Roy en se massant la tempe, déjà épuisé de la journée qui s'annonçait.

Il adorait Maes comme un frère, là n'était pas la question —ou peut-être que si ; il était incapable de dire « non » à son frère— mais devoir faire les magasins avec lui ? Un cauchemar vivant. Et il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Helena pour savoir qu'elle arborait la même expression contrariée que lui.

Mais arrêter Maes avec une mission était presque impossible et bientôt, les deux Mustang étaient lavés, habillés et jetés dehors, joyeusement trainés par un Hughes aux anges et au mieux de sa forme.

₪. ₪. ₪

Conformément au plan difficilement monté, Helena entra à l'école de leur quartier la semaine suivant l'intrusion de Maes dans l'appartement. Et à la différence des prédictions du brun, qui avait certifié que côtoyer des enfants de son âge lui ferait du bien, Helena ne s'y adapta pas le moins du monde, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et son désir d'apprendre.

En présence des autres enfants, Roy avait espéré qu'elle retrouverait quelques marques et réintégrerait plus rapidement la « vie normale ». Mais après l'avoir vue revenir, la mine basse et le poing serré sur la sangle de son nouveau sac, au point où elle avait presque manqué de l'arracher, il avait su que les choses ne s'étaient pas bien déroulées et qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger. Avec du recul, la mettre à l'école alors qu'elle avait à peine les fondamentaux n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Son retard d'apprentissage la mettait naturellement à la marge du reste de la classe mais son comportement laissait lui aussi à désirer. Eh bien, Roy ne pouvait pas complètement lui en vouloir. Avec sa manche vide et son attitude méfiante et craintive, elle attirait le regard et les moqueries. Les enfants étaient parfois plus cruels que les adultes. Il ne cautionnait pas, mais cela ne l'étonnait guère lorsque les enseignants lui rapportaient qu'Helena se montrait distante, renfermée et qu'il lui était arrivée plusieurs fois de montrer les dents —littéralement— à l'adresse de ses petits camarades.

Finalement, deux semaines après son admission en classe, l'institutrice avait téléphoné directement au bureau du Colonel, fort mécontente. Roy n'aimait pas la paperasse et trouvait toujours une parade pour y échapper mais étrangement, il aurait préféré s'y noyer plutôt que d'affronter les remontrances de la femme.

D'un ton tranchant et irrévocable, elle l'avait informé qu'ils ne tolèreraient certainement pas un comportement agressif comme celui d'Helena et qu'il pouvait d'ores et déjà venir chercher sa fille, car ils ne la garderaient pas plus longtemps dans leur établissement respectable, je vous remercie.

Roy avait soupiré, guère étonné et s'était rendu sur place pour éclaircir l'affaire. De ce qu'il en avait plus ou moins compris de la part des parents en colère —et extraordinairement méprisants à son égard— et de la directrice courroucée ; la jeune Ishbal avait foutu une royale peignée à un gamin plus vieux qu'elle, alors que ledit enfant faisait mine de lui voler son sac.

Le militaire avait tenté de minimiser la chose, une main douce et rassurante posée sur l'épaule d'Helena qui avait gardé la tête baissée tout au long de l'échange. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, seulement deux enfants chahutant un peu vivement, rien de plus normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait un peu déchanté lorsqu'on lui avait appris que la petite fille malingre et manchote, avait réussi à pocher l'œil de son camarade et lui casser deux dents. Avec un seul bras.

Préférant éviter un scandale et des poursuites stériles, Roy avait retiré Helena de l'école. La jeune fille avait à peine été déçue de partir et avait avoué à demi-mot, le soir venu et lorsque Mustang l'avait un peu pressée de lui expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé, qu'elle subissait ce genre de brimades depuis son arrivée.

L'école n'était donc plus une option. Les autres établissements étaient loin, Helena aurait dû prendre des transports en commun et franchement, Roy ne se voyait pas la coller maintenant dans un bus. Surtout pour se retrouver devant le même fiasco que dans sa première et unique école.

Ils en étaient donc revenus au point de départ : Roy à trier de la paperasse au bureau et s'inquiéter de l'avenir de sa fille, Helena à tourner en rond dans l'appartement et se morfondre en comptant les heures. Malgré sa nouvelle solde, plus élevée que la précédente, l'alchimiste n'avait pas encore suffisamment de fonds pour se permettre un précepteur journalier et il n'était pas complètement convaincu dans le fait de laisser un pur inconnu évoluer dans sa maison et avec sa fille sans la moindre supervision.

En désespoir de cause, et parce que son inquiétude croissante commençait sérieusement à ressurgir sur son travail et à faire criser Hawkeye, par la même occasion, Roy décida un beau matin qu'il embarquerait l'Ishbal avec lui.

Autant dire qu'ils attirèrent très sérieusement l'attention en se présentant à l'accueil, afin de prévenir les agents et munir Helena d'un pass visiteur qui lui assurerait de pouvoir déambuler sans crainte dans les couloirs. La fillette n'était pas complètement ravie de se retrouver entourée d'autant de militaires, dont certains, elle en était sûre, avaient dû participer à la guerre d'Ishbal et tuer les siens.

Roy, malgré son assurance et son air bravache, n'en menait pas plus large et il salua prestement ses collègues avant d'entrainer l'enfant à sa suite, sa main ne quittant jamais la sienne. Parfois, il la serrait plus fortement et Helena ne disait rien, collée à lui et méfiante au possible. La peur et la colère se mélangeaient en un curieux patchwork, l'empêchant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ou bien de hurler, voire même de se battre contre chaque uniforme qu'elle croisait. Leur rendre au centuple ce qu'elle avait enduré.

Et à chaque fois qu'il la sentait se tendre contre son flanc, les doigts de Roy couvraient les siens, comme pour la réconforter.

Pas une fois elle ne chercha à se dégager.

Finalement, ils atteignirent le bureau du colonel, poussant la porte de l'antichambre où travaillait déjà son équipe. Par les grandes fenêtres, Helena aperçut brièvement le verdoyant du parc qui entourait tout le QG et se demanda silencieusement si elle pourrait s'y rendre, un peu plus tard dans la journée. A Ishbal, l'herbe était aussi rare qu'incroyable et tout ce vert ne cessait de l'impressionner.

Roy se surprit à respirer librement qu'une fois la porte fermée et le couloir passé, un mince sourire venant flotter sur ses lèvres. Hawkeye s'était levée, droite et digne, comme à son habitude, délaissant le rapport qu'elle était déjà en train d'étudier, le temps de la saluer.

Ses collègues, moins à cheval et rigide sur les règles de ponctualité et d'efficacité —ils avaient vite cernés leur supérieur, sur ce coup-là, déterminant rapidement que tant qu'ils arrivaient au bureau _avant_ Mustang, tout allait bien pour eux—discutaient tranquillement en complétant leurs tâches du jour.

_ Eh, salut Colonel, lança Havoc en se redressant sur son siège, une cigarette éteinte au coin des lèvres. Et bien le bonjour, jolie demoiselle.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté pour se mettre plus ou moins à la hauteur de ladite demoiselle, un immense sourire amical ourlant son visage. Helena, un brin farouche, le fixa sans rien dire, se pressant d'autant plus dans la hanche de Roy. Le colonel eut un léger rire amusé, lui pressant les doigts cependant que le reste de la pièce se levait pour entourer le duo.

_ Je vous présente Helena, ma fille. Suite à quelques… soucis mineurs —il lança une œillade entendue à la jeune fille qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait mais esquissait un sourire narquois— elle va rester avec nous quelques temps. Havoc, vous ne vous en approchez pas et je ne veux pas vous voir fumer ici tant qu'elle est là.

L'intéressé leva les mains en signe de protestation, rangeant néanmoins sa cigarette sans poser de questions à ce sujet. Il pouvait bien se détruire les poumons comme il l'entendait mais devant les enfants, il tentait de donner le bon exemple ou tout du moins, de ne pas abimer les leurs.

_ Vous exagérez, Colonel, plaida le blond. J'vais pas vous la voler, celle-ci.

_ Je commence à vous connaitre, soldat, et je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous seriez capable d'attendre qu'elle grandisse pour me la piquer !

_ D'ici là, patron, j'espère que j'aurai trouvé chaussure à mon pied. Et que _vous_ ne me l'aurez pas volée.

Helena resta silencieuse et en retrait, observant curieusement les adultes qui débattaient désormais sur les capacités de drague de Havoc et Roy. Ce dernier, avec l'arrivée de l'Ishbal, n'avait pas mis ses compétences à l'épreuve depuis longtemps et le regrettait un peu, parfois. La vie mondaine qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, avant de partir pour le désert et sa guerre, lui manquait un peu.

Emmitouflée dans le grand manteau vert du fils du docteur —elle avait refusé de s'en séparer malgré les protestations de Maes, qui avait tenté de lui acheter une immondice d'un rose criard pour remplacer son vieux pardessus (il avait eu de la chance de s'en tirer avec seulement une marque de morsure sur le dos de la main ; elle avait manqué les doigts de peu)— elle semblait curieusement petite et perdue, dans le bureau pourtant exigu. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce lorsque Fuery, le sourire aux lèvres, se pencha à sa hauteur pour se présenter.

La métisse fit alors connaissance de toute la ribambelle de militaires, s'étonnant de les trouver aussi amicaux et attentifs. Ils étaient prévenants, tout comme Roy, le seul dont elle tolérait la présence jusque-là. Le plus jeune du groupe, le petit Fuery, avait un regard étrangement doux et candide, qui tranchait bien trop avec sa profession. Le but des militaires n'était-il pas de tuer des gens ? Elle l'imaginait fort mal, une arme au poing, à menacer la vie d'autrui. Contrairement au fumeur blond qui, bien qu'_amusant_, présentait une aura plus froide, une tension plus présente, tout comme son tuteur. Ou bien la seule femme du groupe. Riza Hawkeye avait un regard hanté, caché derrière le rempart d'une dureté presque froide. Helena ne s'en cachait pas ; elle l'impressionnait et l'intriguait grandement.

Mais elle connaissait ce genre de soldat. Ceux qui avaient connu la guerre et n'en n'était pas sortis indemnes. Il y avait le même genre de flamme mourante, dans les yeux des prêtres guerriers d'Ishbal, dans les derniers jours des affrontements.

Helena n'avait jamais considéré le fait que les Ishbal n'avaient très certainement pas été les seuls à souffrir, tout au long de ces journées sanglantes. Elle ne plaindrait pas les militaires d'Amestris pour autant, car ils restaient des bouchers aveugles agissant sous la tutelle de leurs chefs mais… elle pouvait… Peut-être… Peut-être comprendre. Un peu.

A partir de cet instant, Helena revint chaque jour en compagnie de son père adoptif. Réveillée avec le soleil comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle jouissait du silence qui baignait l'appartement avant de réveiller Roy. Parfois, elle le laissait dormir quelques minutes de plus, charitable, lorsque la journée de la veille avait été particulièrement longue. L'homme maugréait alors contre son alarme trop bruyante et s'extirpait difficilement du canapé en se retenant au dossier.

Helena, mutine, l'attendait bien souvent assise en tailleur sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon et l'observait en silence œuvrer pour leur petit déjeuner. Elle aidait de plus en plus aux tâches quotidiennes, apprenant à se servir des différents appareils de la cuisine —ils avaient rapidement constaté qu'elle avait une vraie dent, ou bien était-ce l'inverse, contre la technologie— et des produits d'entretien. Sous son acharnement, l'appartement de Roy était même plus propre que ce qu'il avait pu être par le passé, c'était pour dire. Même si Helena avait plus d'une fois confondu les vêtements et les dosages pour les lessives, Mustang ne faisant pas mieux lui-même et il ne s'en était jamais offusqué, appréciant l'effort de l'enfant. Et puis, une chemise rose n'avait jamais tué personne, de ce qu'il en savait.

Leur routine était bien huilée. Le déjeuner, la marche jusqu'au quartier général en empruntant constamment le même chemin, afin de passer devant la boulangerie de rue pour les casse-croutes du midi. Les mêmes visages, les mêmes sourires, la vieille fleuriste derrière ses rides, qui offrait une fleur ou deux à Helena.

Les premiers jours avaient été comme pour ses débuts à l'école ; méfiants et solitaires. Helena s'installait dans un coin du bureau de Roy qui laissait la porte entrouverte afin qu'elle s'habitue à la présence de ses collègues —et pour que Hawkeye puisse vérifier qu'il faisait correctement son travail, par la même occasion…— et restait sans rien dire, essayant de travailler ses lettres comme on lui avait brièvement appris avant qu'elle ne se fasse expulser.

Puis l'ennui et la curiosité l'avaient immanquablement poussée à s'aventurer au-delà des limites du bureau et à se joindre à la vie de groupe qui s'ouvrait de l'autre côté de la porte. Fuery avait été le premier à véritablement lui adresser la parole lorsqu'il l'avait vu trainer dans son sillage, intriguée par les machines qu'il manipulait. Elle n'avait pas posé la moindre question, silencieuse observatrice qui reculait dès lorsqu'on faisait mine de s'intéresser à elle d'un peu trop près, mais cela n'avait pas découragé le jeune homme pour un sou. Ravi d'avoir retenu son attention, Kein s'était empressé de lui décrire le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Helena avait écouté, avec une révérence enfantine des plus émouvantes et lorsqu'elle avait finalement ouvert la bouche pour poser une question timide, du bout des lèvres et d'une voix éraillée par le manque d'utilisation, Roy aurait juré qu'il aurait pu en pleurer.

Il se pliait en quatre pour mettre l'enfant le plus à son aise, tant dans leur vie personnelle qu'au bureau et nombre de ses efforts —même s'ils portaient peu à peu leurs fruits et qu'Helena était un peu plus loquace et confiante en sa présence— étaient restés vains, se heurtant à un mur d'indifférence ou de méfiance. La voir ainsi s'épanouir et surtout, avancer d'elle-même vers l'inconnu ; il n'aurait su être plus fier.

Par la suite, ce fut comme le déclic tant attendu. L'ishbal n'était pas des plus expansives, certes et restait incroyablement froide et sur ses gardes lorsque s'approchait un étranger, mais elle s'ouvrait chaque jour un peu plus envers les membres de l'équipe. Lesquels se faisaient toujours une joie de répondre à ses attentes du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient —heureusement pour eux, elle n'était pas une enfant exigeante— et pour le plus grand bonheur des Mustang réunis ; s'étaient même entendus pour parfaire l'éducation de la petite.

Ainsi, auprès de Falman, elle étudiait les fondamentaux, l'histoire du pays dont elle était extrêmement friande, faisant même preuve d'une connaissance personnelle assez intéressant, lorsque l'on connaissait ses antécédents ; la littérature, les sciences et les mathématiques. Breda et Fuery venaient bien souvent ajouter une touche ludique et imagée qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune fille, parfois peu enjouée des leçons plus traditionnelles de l'aîné. Mais efficaces, cela allait sans dire car en moins d'un mois, elle était en mesure de lire et d'écrire des textes courts et simples, qui faisaient son bonheur et sa fierté. Son tracé était encore très brouillon —ils avaient découvert qu'elle était malheureusement gauchère— et grossier, mais les fautes étaient curieusement rares et Helena ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour s'améliorer.

L'enfant était bonne élève, attentive et désireuse d'apprendre et nul doute qu'elle aurait parfaitement pu se plaire dans un établissement scolaire si ces derniers avaient été un tout petit peu plus attentifs à son entourage et leurs autres étudiants. Combien de fois Roy avait-il dû se relever en pleine nuit, lorsqu'il se rendait compte du rai de lumière sous la porte de sa chambre, et qu'il trouvait Helena penchée sur ses cahiers, occupée à apprendre tout son saoul ?

Havoc et Riza, pour leur part, se chargeaient bien volontiers des exercices physiques. Si la Lieutenant semblait grandement impressionner la plus jeune, qui la traitait avec un respect remarquable —et la réciproque était vraie, ce qui plaisait d'autant plus à Helena— elle s'était curieusement attachée à Jean Havoc. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses trop nombreux cousins et cousines, qui l'avaient habitué à traiter avec les enfants, le fumeur avait un contact des plus naturels, qui ravissait clairement Helena. A tel point que l'enfant, bien loin d'être sotte, avait rapidement compris la valeur d'un tel adulte et avait lentement mais sûrement réussi à le faire plier à sa propre volonté. Havoc était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit et Helena jouait de mieux en mieux ses cartes à ce sujet.

Dans un sens, Roy aurait presque pu en être jaloux. Helena était plus à l'aise avec Jean qu'avec lui-même. Mais les sourires en coin de la petite suffisaient en général à effacer de son cœur cette pointe de rancœur laide. Ses propres relations avec sa fille s'amélioraient de jour en jour et il n'allait pas l'empêcher de former des liens solides avec des adultes de confiance. Au moins, il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité avec eux si jamais il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, à l'avenir.

₪. ₪. ₪

Maes, bien entendu, était venu leur rendre visite plusieurs fois au cours des semaines suivantes, stupéfaits des changements qu'il voyait s'opérer en eux, tel un avant/après digne des publicités pour lessive. Il avait aidé Roy dans ses recherches de logement, dénichant pour son ami un petit coin coquet, un peu plus éloigné du centre qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Roy devait se lever plus tôt, mais le nouvel appartement avait un balcon, deux chambres et un vaste salon. Bien évidemment, Hughes avait exigé de les accompagner dans l'achat de nouveaux meubles et les deux Mustang —Helena avait été trainée en remorque et à contrecœur— avait réussi à planter l'hystérique au coin cuisine, retournant chez eux pour terminer de déballer leurs cartons.

_Chez eux_, songeait distraitement Helena alors qu'elle empilait en vrac ses vêtements dans _son_ placard. Jamais elle n'avait considéré le précédent appartement de Roy comme étant _chez elle_. Trop différent, trop loin de son sol et de ses habitudes, elle avait vécu avec un étranger dans un espace trop petit pour deux.

Ici, l'air sentait meilleur, les murs étaient propres, l'endroit était lumineux. Ça n'était pas tout à fait sa _maison _—cela ne pourrait jamais l'être, elle avait brûlé, à des centaines de kilomètres de là et rien ne la ferait revenir— mais il y avait… Un parfum agréable. L'homme qui vivait à ses côtés avait perdu de ce visage noir qu'elle lui avait attribué, des semaines auparavant. Roy apparaissait sous un angle nouveau, plus doux, plus simple, lui ayant prouvé qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il ne nourrissait rien de plus à son égard qu'une étrange et tranquille affection. Elle l'appréciait chaque jour un peu plus, lui et ses sourires maladroits, ces tentatives ratées pour lui offrir des repas équilibrés, sa manie un peu agaçante, mais indéniablement touchante, de toujours vouloir la garder dans son champ de vision. Elle sentait sa poitrine se détendre et se dilater sous la chaleur qui l'envahissait alors, un sentiment si nouveau et presque incongru, après des mois à ruminer son désespoir et sa sourde peine.

Le militaire la tira de ses pensées confuses en toquant contre le cadre de la porte ouverte, respectueux de son espace, lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait entrer dans sa chambre. _Sa chambre, rien que pour elle. _Même à Ishbal, elle n'avait jamais eu ce privilège. Elle ne le regrettait pas mais…

Bon dieu, elle aimait son lit, grand et moelleux, dont l'édredon semblait l'appeler à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard dessus.

Helena se tourna à demi, haussant un sourcil interrogatif à l'adresse du plus grand qui s'était appuyé au chambranle, agitant un petit livre à la peau élimée.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna-t-elle immédiatement en se relevant, tapant le devant de son pantalon pour en faire tomber une poussière inexistante.

Il lui tendit le livre à la couverture fatiguée par le temps et les nombreuses manipulations. Pleine d'attention et de révérence, Helena s'en saisit délicatement, retournant immédiatement s'assoir au sol pour caresser le tome sur ses genoux.

_ Les déménagements ont du bon, j'ai retrouvé ça dans mes cartons. Je ne me souvenais même pas de l'avoir mis là.

_ C'était à toi ?

_ Hm. Les Contes d'Amestris. Je le lisais, quand j'étais enfant. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais trouver ça intéressant, toi aussi.

Plus jeune, il s'agissait très certainement de son ouvrage préféré, remplacé plus tard par des traités d'alchimie complexes. Il se souvenait d'avoir passé des heures étendu sur le tapis de chambre, à en parcourir les pages qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, imaginant les décors et les personnages, recréant les voix et les scènes de toute pièce. Oh, sans doute aurait-il pu racheter à Helena une édition plus récente, un livre qui ne risquait pas de tomber en morceau sous ses doigts. Mais la valeur sentimentale était trop forte et… Il voulait lui transmettre quelque chose, lui aussi. Même si ça n'était qu'un livre pour adolescents, dans un premier temps.

Malgré ses difficultés, Helena lisait énormément, dévorant plus de connaissances qu'il ne l'aurait cru capable d'absorber à son âge. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi studieux, en son temps, privilégiant très certainement ses propres facilités en la matière. Roy était un garçon doué à bien des égards et il avait souvent abusé de cet insolent talent.

Helena acquiesça, dans ses yeux dansait une flamme de pur ravissement et bientôt, elle ouvrait la première page et commençait à lire. Roy la vit froncer les sourcils, butant sans doute sur certains mots encore compliqués pour son vocabulaire, et retint un rire lorsqu'il la vit se relever et prendre un crayon de papier pour annoter quelque chose sur le bord de la page, de sa petite écriture penchée. Il l'avait autorisé à écrire dans ses livres, tant qu'elle pouvait l'effacer par la suite et cela avait été plus que bénéfique pour son apprentissage. Et il était amusant de trouver quelques-unes de ses notes dans les marges des rapports que lui remettaient ses subalternes. Visiblement, Falman considérait cela comme un bon exercice de dictée, et cela égayait toujours la journée du Colonel.

Le jeune homme la regarda faire un moment, les bras croisés et gardant le silence. Le meilleur moyen de la braquer était de lui faire remarquer sa présence. Il voyait ses lèvres bouger en silence, concentrée à aligner les mots dans une lecture hachée qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre plus fluide. Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'alchimiste de flamme se retrouva bientôt dans son dos, lui aussi penché sur le livre, à lire par-dessus son épaule.

Helena lui lança un bref coup d'œil et il crut pendant une seconde qu'elle allait lui demander de reculer mais la fillette se décala légèrement pour lui permettre de mieux voir. Il prit cela comme un signe pour s'installer plus confortablement, le dos contre le montant du lit.

Et à mesure de leur lecture, Helena s'était installée entre ses jambes relevées, appuyée contre son torse, elle suivait du doigt les lignes sur le vieux papier, parlant de sa petite voix feutrée à mesure qu'elle avançait dans l'histoire. Roy soutenait l'ouvrage, tournait les pages pour lui faciliter la tâche et pas un ne fit la moindre remarque.

Ils n'interrompirent leur séance que lorsque les ombres de la pièce se firent trop denses pour continuer à lire sans s'esquinter les yeux. Roy maudit l'heure désormais bien avancée et se leva en se frottant le bas du dos pour se précipiter à la cuisine et leur préparer le repas. Helena suivit en ricanant, délaissant l'ouvrage le temps du diner après avoir soigneusement marqué sa page.

Et lorsque Roy s'installa au salon, la vaisselle faite et quelques dossiers en retard sous le nez, pour travailler encore un peu, il sursauta lorsque contre son flanc se dressa subitement une petite masse chaude. Sous le coude qu'il avait levé par réflexe, Helena lui lança un bref regard de défi, se cala confortablement contre sa hanche et reprit sa lecture comme si de rien était.

* * *

[1] Crétin


	23. Rêve présomptueux

Edward fit mine de toussoter dans son poing mais parvenait difficilement à camoufler son rire. Devant lui, soigneusement calée dans des oreillers et contre les grandes jambes de métal d'Alphonse, Helena haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son thé avec un sourire en coin. Elle préférait le voir comme ça que mortifié à l'annonce de sa mort prochaine.

_ Non mais c'est juste, gloussa l'autre en renonçant à être discret. Le Colonel Bata— Mustang, en train de faire de la lecture à une mioche. Désolé mais ça me parait trop absurde pour être réel.

_ Et pourtant. Ça n'était pas toujours le meilleur, mais il faisait de son mieux pour être un bon père.

_ Et tu as fini par t'assagir, avec le temps ? Suggéra Edward en ricanant toujours.

Helena gloussa à son tour, secouant à peine la tête pour ne pas déranger le travail fastidieux d'Alphonse qui s'était lancé, après s'être assuré que ses cheveux étaient parfaitement secs, dans un tressage élégant et compliqué. Elle l'avait laissé faire sans rien dire, heureuse pour une fois, d'être le centre d'attention et non pas la bête noire dans le monde quelque peu fermé des frères Elric.

_ Tu parles. Têtue comme une mule, je ne suis pas une Mustang pour rien. Pour te dire, j'ai eu ce satané bras dans un atelier clandestin. Roy était fou.

La tension comique retomba d'un cran et Edward la fixa, interloqué alors qu'Alphonse se penchait un peu vers l'avant.

_ Les greffes d'automail sont déjà dangereuses en temps normal…

_ Et tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton état de santé n'était pas propice à une méca-greffe ? Je croyais que tu l'avais eu bien plus tard que ça…

Helena secoua à nouveau la tête.

_ Honnêtement ? J'aurai pu y rester, et les artisans qui se sont occupés de moi ont eu de la chance de s'en sortir, eux aussi. Roy aurait pu les tuer sur place. Je n'ai pris conscience de tout ça que des années plus tard, pour tout avouer. Je voulais tellement retrouver ma mobilité, les conséquences ne me paraissaient pas très importantes, à ce moment-là. Et j'avais encore moins pensé à la réaction de Roy.

_ Et il ose venir me dire que je suis irresponsable et impulsif…

Helena retint la remarque qui lui brulait les lèvres, à savoir que Roy était toujours très attentif et particulièrement inquiet en ce qui concernait les gens qu'il aimait et considérait comme était _les siens_. Elle n'était pas certaine que Fullmetal apprécierait particulièrement de se voir octroyer un tel statut et l'atmosphère était si calme qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de la briser.

Amusée, et parce qu'elle sentait bien la curiosité les dévorer tous les deux, elle reprit son récit.

₪. ₪. ₪

_ Comment tu dis ?

_ Un automail. Ou une méca-greffe, reprit patiemment Fuery, le nez plongé dans ses câblages, pince en main et casque autour du cou. Helena pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant un rideau de cheveux bruns suivre le mouvement. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Mustang—et c'était finalement Riza qui avait eu le dernier mot à ce sujet— pour qu'elle daigne les rafraichir un peu et les entretenir un minimum. Sa réticence venait bêtement du fait que sa mère les avait toujours préférés longs et la petite métisse refusait catégoriquement qu'un inconnu y touche sans sa permission.

Assise à même le bureau du jeune officier, Helena battait des pieds contre le bois. La journée était chaude, un début de printemps agréable qui annoncerait un été tout aussi radieux. Eh bien, moins aride que ceux qu'elle connaissait à Ishbal mais depuis neuf mois qu'elle vivait ici, elle s'était fait au climat plutôt clément et changeant. Tout comme à la présence de Roy, qui ne représentait plus ni une menace, ni une épine dans son pied et avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux chaque jour. Bon, ils n'en n'étaient pas encore au stade fusionnel du lien père/fille sous son meilleur jour, mais ils s'amélioraient.

Et que dire des relations qu'elle avait réussi à nouer avec les membres de l'équipe de travail de Mustang sénior. Elle avait été adoptée par tous, qui veillaient sur elle, et en retour, elle les avait également adoptés dans son monde brisé.

La gamine haussa les épaules.

_ C'est un nom étrange. C'est qu'elle sorte de magie ?

Fuery laissa éclater un rire amusé devant sa question naïve.

_ Ça n'est pas de la magie, Helena. C'est de la science et de la mécanique. Du fil, du métal, des connexions neurales, et hop. Un nouveau membre, aussi fonctionnel que l'ancien.

L'enfant semblait perplexe, se grattant pensivement la tempe de sa main valide. Fuery ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil, s'attardant sur la manche vide que Roy lui avait joliment nouée sur l'épaule, ce matin-là. Il devenait de plus en plus doué à ce jeu-là.

_ Est-ce que tu as déjà demandé au Colonel, si tu pourrais peut-être avoir une opération ? S'enquit tranquillement Kain dans le silence tout relatif de la pièce. Riza avait quitté le bureau, partie à la poursuite du Général Grumman pour lui soumettre leur dernier rapport et les autres, Falman excepté qui se penchait toujours sur ses dossiers, avaient choisi de prendre leur pause. Eh bien, le Colonel tenait également le bureau, craignant trop de croiser son Lieutenant dans le couloir si jamais il venait à s'éclipser sans son consentement.

Helena secoua la tête. Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler d'une telle technologie —c'était à peine si elle maitrisait le four de l'appartement, c'était pour dire— et elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà croisé des gens munis de ces membres artificiels. Du métal mêlé au corps, l'idée était fantaisiste mais séduisante.

Effrayante, aussi. Dans les traditions de son peuple, toucher au corps offert par leur dieu était un péché sévèrement puni. Mais après tout, son peuple n'était plus et vu le peu d'intérêt qu'Ishbala leur avait porté, alors qu'ils se faisaient massacrer dans les rues de leur capitale et sur les marches de son temple, Helena n'avait guère de réticence à s'imaginer avec un nouveau bras. Les murmures sur son passage cesseraient peut-être, si sa manche se gonflait subitement. Elle manquerait peut-être les nœuds fantaisistes et bêtement complexes de Roy. Elle lui laisserait ses cheveux en contrepartie.

La jeune fille sauta lestement du bureau, pliant les genoux à l'atterrissage pour conserver son équilibre précaire. D'un pas ferme et décidé, elle fila jusqu'au bureau de son tuteur, qui gémissait de l'autre côté du battant. Elle le trouva, comme d'ordinaire, affalé sur la table, le front contre le bois et s'y cognant méthodiquement la tête. Il espérait très certainement qu'une commotion cérébrale l'éloignerait quelques heures de la paperasse mais Helena savait mieux. Jamais Hawkeye ne le laisserait se reposer tant que ces piles n'auraient pas diminué de moitié.

Il se redressa lorsqu'elle referma soigneusement la porte, une lueur curieuse dans ses prunelles noires et épuisées.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Helena avait rapidement appris, tout comme les autres, à ne pas le déranger inutilement lorsqu'il travaillait —parce que tous craignaient les foudres du Lieutenant à ce sujet. Aussi sa présence sur le seuil du bureau pouvait paraitre inquiétante. Roy se redressa tout à fait, écartant sa chaise alors qu'elle contournait le meuble et se plantait devant lui, le poing sur la hanche.

_ Je veux un nouveau bras. En métal. Fuery m'en a parlé.

Le Colonel se raidit, sentit le sang vider ses joues et une sueur froide glisser le long de son cou.

_ C'est impossible, Helena, expliqua-t-il calmement, les sourcils légèrement froncés. La métisse fit de même.

_ Pourquoi ? C'est trop cher ? Trop compliqué ?

_ Je pourrais me permettre la dépense et la rééducation, corrigea-t-il. Mais l'opération est lourde, douloureuse. Ton corps ne pourra sans doute pas le supporter.

La fillette grimaça, son poing convulsant légèrement. Ils avaient toujours très peu parlé de sa maladie. Helena n'était pas idiote, loin s'en fallait et elle _savait_ que ses poumons et son cœur étaient faibles, susceptibles de l'emporter plus rapidement que d'autres vers sa propre fin. Elle en avait pris conscience, des années auparavant et avait suffisamment vu de personnes dans son quartier succomber à ce mal pour ne plus en avoir complètement peur.

Régulièrement, Roy et elle montaient jusqu'à Centrale pour rendre visite au docteur Knox, le seul à s'occuper de son cas, et qui lui faisait passer toute une batterie de tests plus déplaisants les uns que les autres. Les résultats en ressortaient toujours inchangés.

Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait plus fait la moindre crise. L'environnement dans lequel elle évoluait désormais était dépourvu des particules de sable qui lui avaient été tant nocives par le passé. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de trop grands efforts physiques —ils l'avaient découvert durant les entrainements sportifs parfois un peu trop poussés de Riza et Jean, qui avaient réadaptés leurs interventions en conséquence— et tous les médicaments et les onguents que pouvait lui donner le doc ne faisaient que reculer l'inévitable.

Faible, elle était plus sujette aux infections bégnines. Elle avait dû tenir le lit plusieurs jours à la suite d'un simple rhume et Havoc avait eu la gentillesse de rester avec elle un moment, lui contant ses histoires de jeunesse et veillant sur elle. Roy n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui arrivait si on l'opérait pour un bras artificiel.

_ Si on n'essaye pas, on ne saura pas, argua-t-elle en accentuant la mine boudeuse qui ornait ses traits. Roy secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire amusé autant que triste. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre véritablement sa douleur, ni même les difficultés qu'elle vivait au quotidien mais l'alternative lui prendrait bien trop pour qu'il tente sa chance. Quoi qu'elle en dise ou en pense, lui, il aimait cette satanée gamine et il refusait de la perdre.

_ Je suis désolé, Lena —sa langue avait fourché une fois ou deux et la petite n'avait pas semblé en prendre ombrage— mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer ça. Patiente encore un peu, que ton état se stabilise ou s'améliore. Peut-être qu'on pourra envisager une opération à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant, c'est bien trop tôt.

L'Ishbal resta silencieuse, le fixant d'un air presque mauvais. Elle n'était pas capricieuse pour un sou mais n'appréciait pas toujours lorsque les choses qu'elle jugeait importantes, n'allaient pas dans son sens. Aujourd'hui, elle jouerait les pestes, refuserait de se laisser abattre et qu'on lui oppose une quelconque résistance. Quelques années d'attente ? Et puis quoi ? Son état ne s'améliorerait pas, ses organes ne se répareraient jamais seuls, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Elle n'attendrait pas. Elle avait suffisamment attendu. Tant pis s'il fallait le regretter par la suite.

₪. ₪. ₪

Edward se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, poussant un sifflement étrange, impressionné autant que consterné de son obstination.

_ Et donc tu as décrété, comme ça, qu'il te fallait une greffe et peu importait le prix.

Helena lui renvoya une petite grimace ironique.

_ Ose me dire que tu n'as pas fait de même pour ton bras et ta jambe.

Edward lui concéda ce point de bonne grâce, espérant surtout qu'elle n'insisterait pas davantage sur le sujet, car il n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer _maintenant_ comment il avait hérité de ses auto-mails. Et Al, son armure.

Alphonse, d'ailleurs, qui en avait finalement terminé avec ses cheveux et Ed devait avouer que le résultat n'était pas si mal, pour les grands doigts malhabiles de son jeune frère. Helena, prudente et curieuse, bougea légèrement la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, évaluant sa nouvelle coiffure avant de le remercier sur un ton de jeune fille ravie. Elle semblait plus jeune, soudainement, et le contraste était saisissant. Edward croyait voir sans trop de peine l'enfant capricieuse qu'elle avait été, quelques années auparavant.

_ Alors, un atelier clandestin, tu disais ? Reprit Fullmetal, un peu impatient de connaitre la suite de l'histoire. Bon sang, on se serait cru dans un de ces romans d'aventures qu'il avait l'habitude de dévorer sur le sol de l'étude de son père, la tête d'Alphonse posée contre son épaule pour suivre avec lui.

Helena acquiesça, reposant tranquillement son auto-mail sur ses genoux, comme pour preuve de ses actes passés.

_ Mh, mh. Un coin peu fréquentable d'East-City, ça n'était pas _vraiment_ un atelier clandestin en tant que tel, mais les mécaniciens n'avaient ni licence, ni matériaux de qualité. Disons qu'ils offraient leurs services pour ceux dont les moyens n'étaient pas suffisants pour acquérir des prothèses correctes. Evite de te froisser avec ta jeune amie mécanicienne. Elle fait un travail remarquable pour des prix vraiment cassés.

Dans son dos, elle sentit Alphonse se gonfler, visiblement très fier de ladite amie et Helena rit avant de reprendre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main gauche, glacée et rayée de toute part. Sur la partie interne de son avant-bras, cachés par les plaques de métal se chevauchant, elle y avait tracé des cercles de transmutation qu'elle n'utilisait qu'en cas d'urgence et lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur ses mitaines. Les signes étaient si usés qu'ils en disparaissaient presque, pour certains, et avant sans doute perdus de leur puissance. Le cercle dans le creux de sa paume était sans doute le seul encore véritablement en état. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne le temps, un jour, de graver à nouveau les signes sur son bras. Mais il y avait si longtemps qu'elle était éloignée du terrain et des conflits qui nécessitaient l'emploi de l'Alchimie…

Son rôle avait toujours était d'apaiser les conflits, plutôt que de les régler et Roy avait toujours veillé —plus ou moins inconsciemment— à ce qu'elle ne se mette jamais en danger durant ses missions. A cet égard, elle avait peut-être, au final, moins d'expérience que les Elric dans l'art du combat au corps à corps. Mais elle pouvait se vanter de s'y connaitre un peu, en survie.

_ Où est-ce que tu as trouvé de quoi te payer ton opération, dans ce cas ? J'imagine que le Colonel ne t'a pas donné de l'argent et sa bénédiction, s'il était contre ce projet dès le début.

_ Je ne suis pas bien fière de l'avouer, mais je lui ai volé ce qu'il me fallait. Roy est… relativement bordélique, et il laissait trainer ses affaires en permanence, à la maison. C'est d'ailleurs toujours plus ou moins le cas. Ça n'a pas été bien compliqué d'amasser petit à petit l'argent dont j'avais besoin.

Fullmetal croisa les bras, ricanant.

_Une Mustang hors la loi. C'est de famille, faut croire, de prendre des risques à la con. Sa collègue agita la main comme pour chasser une mouche, ainsi que son commentaire un rien désobligeant.

_ Bref, comme je n'allais techniquement pas à l'école, ça n'a pas non plus été très difficile de lui demander de rester à l'appartement une journée, en feignant de faire mes devoirs. Je pensais avoir tout préparé dans les moindres détails. J'avais fait mes recherches, un peu de repérage —à ce moment, je commençais à sortir seule aux alentours, histoire de « prendre en autonomie »— et je savais à qui m'adresser. J'ai eu de la chance ; j'ai toujours fait un peu plus que mon âge et les hommes là-bas n'étaient pas très regardant, du moment qu'ils avaient leur argent. Une journée, c'était ce que je pensais qu'il me fallait. Roy serait revenu à la maison et devant le fait accompli, il ne m'aurait certainement pas demandé de retirer mon nouveau bras.

Edward la fixa quelques secondes, levant les yeux vers Alphonse qui devait, tout comme lui, se remémorer le calvaire qu'avaient été ses deux opérations. Evidemment, l'entreprise avait duré plus longtemps puisqu'il avait deux membres à faire remplacer, mais même un enfant aurait pu se rendre compte que le raisonnement d'Helena était plus qu'utopiste. Idiot et dangereux, même : personne ne se remettait d'une telle chirurgie en l'espace d'une journée. Enfer, la préparation et la pose du port, relié aux nerfs, prenait plusieurs heures de travail et il fallait bien des jours avant de s'en remettre suffisamment pour pouvoir supporter la première connexion.

Helena sembla deviner ses pensées et lui offrit un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

_ A Ishbal, nous n'avons pas ce genre de technologie. Il me manquait une masse d'informations conséquentes à ce sujet, et je t'ai dit : j'étais jeune, têtue et prête à tout pour retrouver ce que j'avais perdu.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Alphonse, inquiet et vivant la scène comme s'il y était, alors que tout ceci avait pris fin, des années auparavant. Il avait fait suffisamment de cauchemars où Ed hurlait à l'agonie sous les vagues incessantes de douleur, pour que son imagination fasse le travail à sa place en ce qui concernait Eurus.

_ Eh bien, j'ai fait une réaction allergique aux sédatifs, un début de crise cardiaque. J'étais en état de choc lorsqu'ils m'ont déposé au dispensaire le plus proche. Ils devaient très certainement penser que j'allais y rester et ne voulaient pas du corps d'un enfant sur les bras.

Encore une fois, elle débitait des réalités crues et terrifiantes sur ton badin qui frisait les nerfs du Fullmetal et faisait mentalement grincer les dents de son cadet. Comment pouvait-elle… Edward renonça à chercher une explication. Helena avait vu et subi des évènements plus que marquant, peut-être était-ce pour elle une manière de s'en distancier. De se protéger.

S'il y réfléchissait un tant soit peu lui aussi, il n'était pas bien mieux, cachant ses craintes derrière des boutades, sa peur de ne pas parvenir à sauver son frère sous une couche d'arrogance et de courage mal placé. Ils n'étaient pas si différents…

Et il préférait ne pas y penser.

_ Si je n'avais pas eu mon carnet sur moi à ce moment-là, poursuivait Helena en le tirant de ses pensées. Je pense que Roy ne m'aurait pas retrouvée avant des jours.

₪. ₪. ₪

Le docteur Ronsard s'épongea le front en poussant un soupir épuisé. Ses cheveux humides de sueur collaient à ses tempes et sur son front dégarni se dessinaient des rides d'inquiétude de plus marquées.

De son regard délavé, il fixait le corps pâle et immobile de la jeune fille —elle devait avoir quoi ? Douze ? Treize ans ?— qu'on leur avait déposé deux heures plus tôt, dans un vent de panique des plus flamboyants.

Il n'avait pas reconnu les hommes nerveux et désemparés qui lui avaient confié l'enfant. Littéralement confié, sitôt leurs mains débarrassées alors que les médecins et les infirmiers s'activaient autour d'elle, ils avaient tourné les talons et étaient repartis en courant sans demander leur reste. Ronsard avait été trop pris dans la lourde tâche de garder l'enfant en vie qu'il n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de contacter la police locale pour les intercepter. Ils devaient être loin, à l'heure actuelle et il était bien inutile de les faire chercher maintenant. Son assistant était allé au commissariat du coin pour faire une déclaration, mais Ronsard savait que l'enquête n'aboutirait à rien de ce côté-là. Tout du moins, tant que la petite ne reprenait pas conscience. Elle était très certainement la plus à même de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Mais s'il devait en juger par ses seules expériences et son regard aiguisé, le médecin avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

Scrutant les machines auxquelles sa dernière patiente de la journée était raccordée, il s'assura de la stabilité de ses signes vitaux. Mis à part un pouls encore lent et une tension trop basse, elle allait bien. La fièvre qui l'avait saisie à son arrivée était en train de retomber et de ce qu'il pouvait en juger ; le travail avait été grossier, mais pas bâclé et il y avait peu de chance qu'une infection se déclare au niveau de sa méca-greffe.

La douleur de l'opération, très récente, et le choc gardaient sagement l'enfant dans les limbes de l'inconscience et compte tenu de la situation, Ronsard restait persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution pour elle. Le corps savait toujours comment prendre soin de lui-même.

Ils n'étaient pourtant pas sortis du bois. L'enfant avait bien failli leur rester sur les bras plusieurs fois au cours des dernières heures, le cœur manquant de lâcher et sa respiration s'arrêtant et repartant d'une manière si chaotique qu'il s'était même demandé si l'on n'avait pas essayé de lui greffer des poumons artificiels, dans la foulée. Les premières analyses, cependant, avaient rapporté une intolérance —qui aurait pu être fatale, grands dieux— a un tranquillisant musculaire souvent utilisé durant les opérations d'auto-mail, et potentiellement, l'anesthésiant y avait joué également son rôle dans cette réaction.

Fort heureusement, le reste des organes ne semblait pas avoir été touché outre mesure et l'enfant avait survécu en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à chaque once de vie et d'énergie que possédait son petit corps malingre.

Ronsard aurait pu saluer l'involontaire performance et l'incroyable ténacité de la petite, mais il était plus préoccupé désormais de contacter sa famille et leur annoncer la nouvelle, plutôt que de les féliciter pour avoir engendré une fille d'une telle pugnacité.

La gosse leur était arrivée complètement nue, si ce n'étaient les minces vêtements qu'elle avait sur le dos et le petit carnet dans la poche de son manteau élimé, trop grand pour elle, où avaient maladroitement été inscrits quelques numéros de téléphone. Pas d'argent, pas de clés d'un quelconque logement, pas de papiers d'identité. Ses… ravisseurs ? n'avaient même pas pris le temps de lui remettre ses chaussures et son t-shirt avait été troqué par une grossière blouse de papier, qu'il s'était empressé de jeter et de remplacer.

Il espérait désormais que les numéros de téléphone étaient bien ceux de ses parents —et il aurait peut-être même quelques mots de choix à leur adresser pour laisser partir ainsi leur enfant sans la moindre supervision— sans quoi, il en était quitte pour un autre aller-retour au commissariat. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin du légiste pour identifier leur Jeanne Doe, c'était un point positif comme un autre.

Le docteur Ronsard, donc, après de longues minutes passées à emberlificoter le cordon du téléphone de son bureau et atterrir sur des répondeurs stériles, finit par arriver au standard du QG militaire de l'Est et manqua de raccrocher sous la surprise.

A la voix de l'hôtesse d'accueil, il fut bien incapable de réagir et encore moins de lui répondre lorsqu'elle lui demanda poliment la raison de son appel. Avait-il un crime à signaler, des informations ou des renseignements à demander ? Avait-il besoin d'entrer en contact avec l'un des militaires présents sur la base ? A priori, oui. Un certain Roy Mustang, s'il parvenait à déchiffrer correctement le nom difficilement gribouillé face au numéro. De la part de la clinique Ronsard, pour… sa fille ? Supposait-il. Le médecin ne savait foutrement pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il eut finalement son interlocuteur au bout du fil, après avoir patienté à nouveau de longues minutes angoissantes.

_ Colonel Mustang, je vous écoute.

Ronsard entendait des bruits de feuilles et de stylo, la rumeur lointaine de conversations discrètes. Les yeux fixés sur le carnet de la fillette, qui dormait à quelques chambres de là, le médecin se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots.

Ceux qu'il trouva ne convinrent certainement pas au jeune homme enflammé de l'autre côté du fil. Il eut bien du mal à expliquer correctement la situation, finissant par être violemment coupé par le colonel en herbe qui exigea de lui un nom et une adresse.

Ronsard raccrocha en soupirant plus lourdement encore qu'auparavant, redescendant à l'accueil pour attendre l'énergumène qui ne tarderait pas à venir retourner leurs bureaux sous sa colère.

Il comprenait, cela dit. Lui-même était le fier papa de deux enfants à peine plus âgés que la petite évanouie dans leurs lits, et n'allait pas jeter la pierre à un autre père inquiet. Car visiblement, le pauvre homme tombait des nues et tout comme il avait découvert l'enfant sur une civière en débarquant aux urgences, quelques heures plus tôt, celui-ci apprenait de la bouche d'un parfait inconnu que sa fille —mais peut-être n'était-ce pas elle. Peut-être était-elle la fille d'un autre ?— était à l'hôpital.

Bon dieu, rien que d'y penser, Ronsard savait qu'il en aurait fait des cauchemars pendant des jours.

L'homme débarqua une demie heure après son coup de fil, le visage si tiré et livide qu'Albert Ronsard, médecin de son état, voulut le faire assoir sur le champ pour lui éviter un malaise. Grand mal lui en prit, et seul le peu de réserve qu'il possédait encore permit au jeune homme de ne pas lui carrer son poing en pleine figure pour avoir osé s'être mis entre lui et sa fille.

Le docteur espérait presque qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la sienne car désormais, il anticipait grandement sa réaction et avait fort peur pour la suite.

Le militaire, toutefois —il était venu en uniforme, impressionnant le personnel et terrifiant Ronsard qui voyait déjà un contingent de soldats débarquer dans son établissement pour le faire fermer— resta étrangement composé lorsqu'ils traversèrent les couloirs et les chambres, respectueux du calme et du silence nécessaire au rétablissement des patients. La manière qu'il avait de jeter des regards partout était quant à elle, tout sauf calme et posée. L'homme était si nerveux qu'Albert le sentait contre son dos et sa nuque, comme la lame glacée d'un scalpel contre sa peau.

Debout près du lit, Ronsard s'était reculé d'un pas pour lui offrir une certaine forme d'intimité, retenant son souffle en attendant son verdict. Reconnaissait-il l'enfant ? Etait-ce sa petite ? A première vue, ils ne se ressemblaient en rien, mais lorsqu'il aperçut sa mâchoire serrée et ses poings crispés d'une telle force qu'il devait s'en briser les doigts, le médecin sut qu'ils étaient indéniablement liés.

La voix du jeune homme était pareille au crissement du papier de verre sur le métal.

_ Comment son état va-t-il évoluer ? Demanda-t-il dans un chuintement désespéré, saisissant la chaise la plus proche du lit pour s'y laisser choir, ne quittant jamais l'enfant des yeux.

Ronsard laissa échapper un soupir qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir retenu. Durant son appel, il lui avait rapidement exposé la situation, ajoutant des précisions lorsqu'ils avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre et il se félicitait de ne pas avoir besoin de recommencer cette douloureuse expérience. Il pouvait s'en tenir aux faits, désormais, à quelque chose qu'il maitrisait bien mieux et pouvoir garantir à cet homme que les choses n'étaient pas aussi désespérées qu'elles le paraissaient. Même si, à première vue, le bien-être de la petite n'était pas des plus flagrants.

_ Elle ira bien, promit-il tout en priant pour que Dieu ne lui joue pas un mauvais tour et ne vole subitement l'enfant sous leurs yeux. Il lui faut seulement du temps pour récupérer. Sa fièvre est basse mais il n'y a pas de risque d'infection, et elle semble très bien supporter la greffe, pour le moment. Il faudra surveiller ça de près pendant les prochaines semaines, mais en général, les rejets d'auto-mail sont assez… rapides et voyants, je dirais.

Le jeune homme acquiesça distraitement. Sa main planait au-dessus du bras valide de la petite, comme s'il hésitait à la toucher et craignait par son geste, de lui causer plus de torts.

_ Et quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera ?

_ Quand son esprit aura décidé que son corps est suffisamment fort pour le faire. Nous sommes vraisemblablement sur un état de choc, lié directement à l'opération. Lorsque son cerveau aura traité la douleur et qu'il l'aura jugé acceptable, elle se réveillera.

_ Vous lui avez donnez des sédatifs… ? Elle est allergique à certains produits.

_ Nous avons fait de notre mieux. Et oui, nous avons constaté ses allergies, nous avons ajusté son traitement en conséquence.

_ Est-ce qu'il y aura des séquelles ?

_ C'est un peu tôt pour le dire. Physiquement parlant, la connexion semble avoir bien pris. Il faudra tester la sensibilité de la greffe mais le travail semble avoir été correctement fait, à défaut d'être… parfaitement adapté. Mentalement parlant, je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, malheureusement.

Il garda le silence, laissant le temps au père bouleversé de traiter l'information et commencer à la digérer. Ronsard hésita un bref instant avant de lui tapoter l'épaule, lui offrant un sourire compatissant.

_ Je vais dire aux infirmiers de faire des rondes régulières et de vous apporter de quoi vous installer.

₪. ₪. ₪

Roy ne bougea pas de la chaise durant les trois prochains jours. Le personnel soignant du dispensaire avait bien entendu essayé de l'en déloger à de nombreuses reprises mais devant son acharnement et les regards meurtriers qu'il leur lançait, avait fini par renoncer et le laisser en paix.

Tenant le chevet de la petite fille telle une sentinelle silencieuse et immuable, Ronsard était le seul autorisé —toléré— dans ses environs et restait juste assez pour lui offrir de quoi se sustenter et se rafraichir, même si le militaire mangeait à peine et qu'une barbe commençait à naitre sur son menton et ses joues creuses.

Finalement, Helena émergea au monde des vivants, le regard flou et dérouté, les membres lourds et la bouche pâteuse. Roy fut si soulagé de la voir finalement réveillée qu'il ne sut même pas comment réagir. Devait-il hurler ? Lui embrasser le front et la serrer contre lui ou bien finalement s'écrouler tant son soulagement était grand et la fatigue, pesante sur ses épaules ?

Entre toutes ces options, il se contenta de prendre sa main pâle entre les siennes et presser ses doigts. Encore désorientée et affaiblie, l'enfant tourna difficilement la tête en sa direction et une vilaine grimace vint déformer ses traits. Oh, les dieux seuls savaient à quel point elle aurait des ennuis pour sa stupidité et Roy entendait bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas se mettre dans ce genre de pétrin sans de fâcheuses conséquences. Mais pour l'heure, il se délecterait simplement de son regard ardoise, même flou, même fatigué, même voilé par les analgésiques qu'elle prenait pourtant en petite quantité.

_ Tu es la petite fille la plus stupide et la plus téméraire que je connaisse, laissa échapper le colonel d'une voix râpée et basse, qui n'avait pas servi depuis trois jours.

Helena battit difficilement des paupières, sa grimace se renforçant sous la douleur qui assaillait maintenant ses sens. Mustang voulait profiter de sa présence sans avertir le médecin qui s'était occupé d'elle pour le moment. Ils auraient tout le temps de vérifier correctement son état lorsqu'elle serait un peu plus lucide.

_ Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine, Lena ? Demanda-t-il encore en jouant de ses doigts sur la paume de sa main trop frêle, qui se noyait presque dans la sienne.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les doigts de l'enfant étaient délicats, longs et fins, ils auraient été parfaits pour jouer de la musique ou participer à un quelconque processus créatif. Mais les stries légères sur son dos, les minces cicatrices qui montaient à l'assaut de sa peau, trahissaient la mort qui s'était posée sur eux. Le combat qu'avait mené cette petite main plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait, ces ongles courts des acharnés qui refusent d'abandonner.

Helena remua à peine, ses grands yeux bleus dérivant lentement vers le bras de métal qui reposait sagement sur le côté. La prothèse était grossière, du travail correct mais sans grâce, donnant à la greffe un aspect terriblement froid et métallique, sans une once d'humanité. Elle était devenue la partie d'une machine, ou bien la machine était devenue une partie d'elle-même et l'Ishbal ne savait guère quoi en penser. Elle tenta un mouvement d'épaule, échoua lamentablement, fatiguée et malade, l'auto-mail trop lourd et malhabile pour son corps épuisé. Elle reporta son attention sur Roy, qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

Cela valait-il la peine ? La souffrance, la peur et le dégoût de ce bras monstrueux ? Bien sûr. Elle avait deux mains, désormais, deux bras fonctionnels pour se battre et vaincre le monde. Déchirer les obstacles qui lui résisteraient, protéger ce à quoi elle tenait désormais de tout son corps. A Ishbal, elle avait été faible, petite et insignifiante. Ici, en ces temps finalement apaisés, peut-être qu'elle pourrait…

_ Oui.

Roy se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, la tête reposant négligemment sur le dossier raide qui avait accueilli son dos supplicier durant trois jours. Helena nota les cernes sous ses yeux, la barbe sur ses joues, ses vêtements froissés et l'odeur de sueur qui s'en dégageait. Elle retint une réflexion, qui lui brulait pourtant les lèvres et se contenta de serrer ses doigts contre les siens, les enlaçant légèrement.

_ Ne recommence plus jamais ça.

La voix du jeune homme avait tremblé, la dureté de son ton s'effaçant sous des sanglots qu'il réprimait depuis bien trop longtemps. Helena, gênée et honteuse, craignit vraiment qu'il se mette à pleurer sous ses yeux mais il n'en fit rien.

Elle l'avait déjà entendu hurler et verser des larmes amères, lorsqu'il croyait que ses cauchemars ne l'avaient pas réveillée. Qu'elle dormait encore sagement dans son lit alors que lui s'étranglait avec ses couvertures et le sang de ses victimes. Mais Helena avait les mêmes rêves, chaque nuit remplie de flammes et de rouge, de cris et de violence. Elle était seulement plus discrète que Roy. Mais tout comme son tuteur, une fois le jour levé et les heures de la nuit dissipées, jamais elle ne l'évoquait. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Cela ne ferait pas fuir les rêves et quelque part, elle était heureuse de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de la sorte. Que sous une forme un rien tordue, la justice poursuivait son œuvre et que Roy, l'Alchimiste de Flammes, payait ses crimes chaque soir.

Quant à elle, elle ignorait encore quel péché son dieu pouvait bien lui reprocher mais elle acceptait la punition en courbant l'échine et la bouche pincée. Si cela était une manière de ne pas oublier les siens, de là où elle venait… Elle subirait sans rien dire, elle aussi.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle un rien stupidement. Sa tête battait, elle avait chaud et se sentait lourde, encore engourdie par le sommeil et les médicaments. Elle croyait connaitre la réponse mais redoutait de l'entendre.

Ou n'attendait que cela, elle ne savait plus.

Roy laissa échapper un rire ironique, un peu trop humide pour son propre confort.

_ Je tiens à toi, petit écervelée. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, je crois que tu en as suffisamment eu pour ton compte ces derniers mois.

Et elle était là, cette bulle de chaleur douce, qui parcourait son estomac tout entier. Ça n'était pas la maladie, Helena le savait mais se refusait encore à nommer le sentiment qui l'envahissait.

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle à mi-voix. Pour t'avoir effrayé. Le rire de Roy se fit plus grinçant encore, et presque plus libéré.

_ Arrête, Lena. Toi et moi, nous savons que tu ne regrettes certainement pas ce que tu as fait. Maintenant, je vais seulement te demander pourquoi s'était si important pour toi de ne pas prendre ton mal en patience comme je te l'avais suggéré. Tu aurais pu mourir, tu sais.

Elle contempla ses paroles un moment, réfléchissant à celles qu'elle pourrait lui offrir en retour et qui ne la satisfait qu'à moitié. Finalement, elle lâcha les doigts du colonel et porta difficilement sa main de chair à celle d'acier, les joignant comme une prière étrange.

_ Je t'ai entendu discuter, une fois, avec Maes, confia-t-elle en luttant pour trouver les bons mots et les bonnes explications. Silencieux, le brun la laissa poursuivre sans l'interrompre, curieux autant qu'inquiet. Il disait _beaucoup _ trop de choses à son ami et certaines n'étaient pas des plus adaptées pour une enfant de treize ans, fut elle aussi intelligente et éveillée qu'Helena.

L'Ishbal plissa la bouche et il lui sembla qu'elle était gênée, comme sur le point de révéler un secret si énorme qu'elle ne savait pas comment le formuler sans paraitre idiote. Quelques qu'aient été les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça, elles devaient être sacrément bonnes et à ce stade, Roy était capable de tout accepter. Enfer, les motivations des porteurs de greffes étaient bien souvent de retrouver simplement leur mobilité. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour en avoir aussi rêvé.

_ Tu disais que tu voulais aider les faibles. Les petites gens. Les gens comme moi, comme les Ishbals. Tu veux monter au sommet, pour aider. Je veux faire pareil.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et soutint son regard de nuit, comme un défi qu'elle lui lançait et le jeune homme esquissa un sourire ironique, sentant pourtant le désagréable goût de la culpabilité lui dévorer les tripes. Ses paroles avaient donc eu tant d'effet ? Helena s'était lancée dans cette périlleuse entreprise pour quelques mots prononcés un peu trop vivement, avec un peu trop de fougue et il était le seul responsable.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule place au sommet, plaisanta-t-il pour tromper son malaise grandissant et le dissiper au mieux. Et elle est pour moi.

L'enfant découvrit les dents, sans qu'il ne sache si ses paroles l'avaient blessée ou bien si la douleur se faisait plus présente à mesure que les médicaments perdaient de leur effet.

_ Je ne veux pas de ta place, grinça-t-elle abruptement. Je veux juste que mon peuple revienne. Je veux qu'on nous redonne nos terres, nos foyers et nos vies. Je veux… Je veux que nous puissions nous entendre. Tous. Toi, les militaires, les Ishbals. Qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de guerres.

Son ton s'était enflammé, celui d'une enfant encore pleine d'espoir malgré la noirceur qui s'était abattue sur son monde avec une violence sans pareille. Puis elle se radoucit, fixant ses mains.

_ Moi, poursuivit-elle dans un souffle. Moi, je suis faible, presque inutile. Mais je veux t'aider. Avec mes _deux_ mains, je veux t'aider, parce que je te fais confiance.

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait dit à haute voix et Roy sentit sa gorge se serrer en réponse. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois manifesté au cours des dernières semaines, plus à l'aise auprès de lui, plus encline au dialogue et au partage. Roy s'en était réjoui en silence, craignant que lui faire la remarque la braquerait et qu'ils repartiraient de plusieurs pas en arrière sur le chemin laborieusement accompli.

Mais lui confirmer à voix haute et claire ce qu'il soupçonnait… Les larmes menacèrent encore une fois de déborder, bien involontairement et il se retint. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de ses parents et c'était à peine s'il s'en souvenait. Même si toutes les larmes du monde méritaient d'être versées pour Helena.

Il reprit sa main.

_ C'est un peu présomptueux, comme rêve, tu ne crois pas ?

_ C'est le mien, rétorqua-t-elle. Ne te moque pas, parce que le tien est encore pire. Jean dit que tu ne connais pas la modestie.

_ Et Havoc devrait apprendre à se taire, répondit l'autre avec humeur, espiègle, sentant finalement le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger quelque peu. Du bout des doigts, il repoussa les mèches trempées de sueur qui tombaient sur le front d'Helena, l'enfant fermant les yeux sous le contact inattendu mais bienvenu.

_ Très bien, dit-il après s'être complait quelques instants dans cet échange d'une tendresse inédite pour eux. Faisons un marché.

_ Encore un ?

_ Hm-mh. Tes deux mains, ici —pour faire bonne figure, il lui attrapa les mains, celle de chair et celle d'acier— elles vont m'aider de toutes leurs forces pour bâtir un monde où personne n'aura à souffrir. Un monde pour les gens d'Amestris, d'Ishbal et les autres. Et en échange.

Il porta les mains d'Helena à son front puis brièvement contre ses lèvres, un baiser léger comme une plume sur ses phalanges, ne quittant jamais la fillette des yeux qui le fixait, curieuse et dans l'expectative.

_ En échange, ces deux mains là, elles te protégeront. Et elles construiront à côté des tiennes.

₪. ₪. ₪

Les médecins l'avaient prévenue —Ronsard, qui s'y connaissait davantage que Knox sur le sujet, avait accepté de suivre l'Ishbal le temps de son rétablissement— la rééducation et la thérapie seraient aussi longues que douloureuses. Helena pouvait se vanter d'être dure au mal, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une enfant, toujours sujette à la douleur et à l'impatience, qui commençait à prendre de sévères proportions. Plus particulièrement lorsque, au bout de trois mois passés à s'exercer chaque jour pendant des heures ; elle ne parvenait toujours pas à mouvoir correctement son membre artificiel.

Le calme était finalement revenu au foyer Mustang, fait d'une compréhension mutuelle et nouvelle, d'un lien aussi dur que l'acier qui composait désormais son bras. Aurait-elle eu l'âme d'un poète et une compréhension suffisante pour formuler une telle pensée, Helena aurait pu dire que son bras était la manifestation physique de ce qui la liait désormais à Roy.

Toutefois, il subsistait encore entre eux quelques tensions qu'Helena lui excusait sans trop de mal. Bien que lui faisant confiance, le militaire répugnait réellement à la laisser sortir de son champ de vision —la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, elle s'enfuyait pour se faire greffer un foutu automail, après tout— et c'était à peine si elle pouvait faire un pas sans qu'il ne soit au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes. Même si cet instinct surprotecteur commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, la métisse laissait couler et faisait en sorte de lui faciliter la tâche au mieux pour retrouver cette confiance perdue. Aussi, les rares fois où elle restait à leur domicile étaient parfaitement justifiées et elle avait pour consigne de répondre au téléphone à heure régulière.

Revenue au QG où elle avait établi ses quartiers semi-permanents dans le bureau de son père et celui de ses subordonnés, elle avait dû s'excuser platement devant chacun d'entre eux à son retour. Havoc, mécontent, lui avait flanqué une taloche à l'arrière du crâne pour la peur qu'elle leur avait faite et Helena avait accepté de bonne grâce les diverses punitions qu'ils s'étaient apparemment amusés à lui inventer pendant son hospitalisation. Au moins, les réprimandes avaient valeur d'apprentissage car chacun s'appliquait, à sa manière à l'aider à maitriser sa greffe.

Elle avait reçu du médecin de nombreuses recommandations et des exercices qu'elle suivait à la lettre, s'appliquant, à l'aide de Fuery, à comprendre au mieux les dispositifs qui remplaçaient les nerfs et les tendons, fascinée par le processus, et à entretenir la fragile mécanique.

Malgré tous ses efforts et sa bonne volonté, cependant, les progrès demeuraient trop insignifiants à ses yeux. Roy ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, de rage, elle avait balancé les ouvrages qu'elle lisait sur la table du salon et avait piétiné avec colère avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle en sortait au diner, boudeuse et renfermée et nettoyait scrupuleusement après chacun de ses coups de sang. Frustrée, elle refusait toutefois d'en parler plus que nécessaire et le lendemain, reprenait ses entrainements comme si de rien était, plus acharnée encore que la veille.

Depuis leur discussion au dispensaire et leur nouveau marché, la jeune Ishbal s'était montrée bien plus ouverte et audacieuse, comme si le barrage de sa réserve et de sa timidité avait brutalement sauté. Roy notait chaque jour une nouveauté, sur sa manière de se comporter, de parler, de rire et de sourire. L'enfant muette qu'il avait ramené à East City par le premier train de la journée avait finalement laissé la place à une jeune fille curieuse, effrontée et un peu trop maligne pour son propre bien, s'il devait en juger.

Etait-ce ainsi, le métier de parent ? Roy découvrait toujours un peu plus d'un monde dont il n'avait encore jamais foulé les sentiers et si son immensité et son renouvellement perpétuel pouvaient l'émerveiller, il était également la source de nombreuses peurs et interrogations. Maes n'aidait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde à ce propos, pas plus que ses collègues, qui venaient diaboliquement le tourmenter avec la future adolescence d'Helena —honnêtement, elle était, à son sens, déjà les deux pieds dedans et lui, enlisé jusqu'au cou— qui se promettait d'être explosive.

Roy tentait en vain de se souvenir de la sienne —qui n'était pourtant pas _si_ loin—, ne se rappelant que des longues heures d'étude, penché sur ses livres d'Alchimie et son apprentissage auprès de son maitre, avant l'armée et les Alchimistes d'Etat. Mais qu'en serait-il de la métisse ? Y avait-il…Des rites de passage, chez les Ishbal ? Des traditions dont il devrait avoir connaissance ? Il bénissait il ne savait trop quelle divinité pour ne pas avoir eu besoin de lui expliquer le miel et les abeilles, mais viendrait forcément le moment où… Non. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce genre de conversation, pas maintenant, ni jamais, s'il pouvait l'éviter, d'ailleurs. Peut-être que Riza s'en chargerait à sa place, c'était une femme, elle saurait trouver les mots, à coup sûr. Restait encore à demander à sa Lieutenant… Chaque chose en son temps.

Au fil des mois, les mouvements d'Helena se firent plus fluides, moins douloureux et plus précis. Gérer la force du bras était une gymnastique éprouvante, qu'elle peinait à maitriser correctement encore, mais le nombre de verres brisés à la maison avait nettement diminué. Et Roy constatait, avec non moins de plaisir que l'intéressée, que sa mobilité revenait lentement mais surement.

Il était étrange, de voir Helena déambuler dans le bureau ou l'appartement, désormais affublée de deux bras parfaitement fonctionnels. Mustang avait fini par s'habituer à cette manche vide et le contraste était d'autant plus saisissant qu'Helena étant gauchère, elle se faisait un devoir de ne se servir plus que de sa nouvelle main. Et si, de temps à autres, le brun sentait une vive nausée le saisir et une colère grondante l'envahir alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le bras argenté de sa fille, le sourire qu'elle arborait, en parvenant à saisir un objet sans le casser suffisait à faire fondre ses rancœurs et sa culpabilité.

₪. ₪. ₪

Appuyé au chambranle de la porte, Mustang observait en silence sa fille adoptive assise à la table basse du salon qui s'appliquait avec un soin tout particulier à tracer un cercle régulier sur une feuille volante. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà qu'il avait remarqué son petit manège et l'intérêt qu'elle portait, mine de rien, à ses traités d'alchimie. Soigneuse et respectueuse des vieux volumes, elle avait pris l'habitude d'en emporter une petite pile dans sa chambre, qu'elle replaçait avec attention une fois sa lecture terminée.

Roy n'en n'avait rien dit sur le moment, fier qu'elle se plonge dans ces livres qu'il avait lui-même étudié et avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une curiosité de sa part. Après tout, sa bibliothèque, sans être des plus fournies, restait impressionnante et il pouvait comprendre qu'un tel étalage de connaissances, à sa disposition, la fascine de la sorte.

Maintenant qu'il voyait les cercles se multiplier sur les feuilles, des ébauches de calculs grossiers, des paragraphes théoriques recopiés et annotés en tous sens sur des dizaines de feuilles volantes, il n'était plus certain qu'il s'agissait là d'une lubie passagère.

_ Il me semblait pourtant que l'Alchimie était interdite, à Ishbal, s'enquit-il doucement en avançant jusqu'à elle, s'accroupissant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Helena haussa les siennes, demeurant concentrée sur ses crayonnages, une moue songeuse aux traits alors qu'elle tentait de saisir un concept encore trop obscur pour elle.

_ Je ne suis plus à Ishbal.

Il lui avait été plus simple que ce qu'elle avait escompté d'abandonner son dieu à son triste sort. Helena ne reniait en rien ses origines et ses traditions, mais en Ishbala, elle n'avait plus foi. Comment aurait-elle pu encore accorder son attention en une déité qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de les observer mourir les uns après les autres ? Iris et David avaient-ils mérité d'être sacrifiés sur son autel, dans l'indifférence la plus totale ? Certains diraient sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'une épreuve pour tester leurs convictions mais Helena n'en n'avait cure. Le destin, elle avait cessé d'y croire et elle construirait le sien comme elle l'entendrait. Et cela passerait par l'apprentissage de l'Alchimie.

Si les premiers temps, Roy se tint à distance respectable de ses petites magouilles et autres découvertes, il ne put se contenir bien plus longtemps avant de venir y mettre le nez. Par quelques remarques, des corrections discrètes et des questions lancées à droite, à gauche, il en vint finalement à prendre sur son temps libre —déjà restreint— pour lui enseigner quelques ficelles et des rudiments de cet art ô combien complexe. Il était étrange de se retrouver ainsi dans le rôle du professeur plutôt que de l'élève mais l'attention qu'Helena lui portait —loin de se braquer comme cela avait été souvent le cas auparavant— était gratifiante. Il n'allait pas se mentir, être le centre d'intérêt avait du bon, de temps en temps.

D'autant que sa jeune élève était attentive et appliquée, plus assidue qu'elle ne l'était en arithmétique et il s'avéra également qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas une enfant prodige, capable de maitriser en quelques battements de cils les arcanes les plus complexes de l'alchimie mais elle se débrouillait.

En quelques semaines, elle parvint à acquérir les bases fondamentales de la transmutation et les grands principes de la matière. A tel point que sa première réelle tentative, un bête cube de bois tiré du parquet de leur salon, fut une franche réussite. Il lui semblait qu'Helena, bien loin de suivre les théories et les leçons barbantes et trop _ carrées_, agissait à l'instinct. Ses cercles étaient d'une simplicité presque navrante, parfois même si brouillons que c'était un véritable miracle qu'ils puissent fonctionner, mais elle obtenait des résultats toujours surprenants. Des semaines aux mois, elle finit par se spécialiser lentement mais surement dans une Alchimie plus élémentaire et naturelle, se concentrant davantage sur la modification de l'environnement, plutôt qu'en une création pure à partir des éléments à sa disposition. Une réminiscence des principes de son peuple, peut-être, qui prônait le respect du corps et de la vie dans son ensemble. Des lois naturelles que beaucoup d'alchimistes avaient tendance à oublier, malheureusement, se prenant pour les dieux qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Ainsi, Roy eut la stupeur, un soir où il l'avait laissée faire à sa guise dans l'appartement, de la retrouver entourée de plusieurs dizaines de livres épais qu'elle s'amusait à maintenir dans les airs au moyen de nombreuses feuilles de papier, dispersées un peu partout au sol. En soi, faire léviter un objet à l'aide d'un cercle n'était pas si complexe et si le dessin était stable, la transmutation l'était aussi. Mais à un nombre aussi grand ? Il fallait garder une attention et une vigilance constantes ; afin de maintenir la transmutation en place et cette force d'esprit n'était certainement pas donnée à tout le monde.

Choqué, sur le moment, Roy s'était empressé de la féliciter chaudement et avait fait passer ses études et ses exercices à un niveau supérieur.

Comme tout don fraichement acquis et exploité, cependant, il était à craindre que quelqu'un finisse par le remarquer. Et comme il n'était pas rare, de croiser Helena dans les couloirs du QG et que presque tout le monde à l'étage la connaissait… Ce fut Hakuro qui, visitant Mustang à l'improviste, repéra la jeune fille et ses expériences.

Mustang avait bien tenté de limiter la casse, prétendant qu'il ne s'agissait là que des expérimentations hasardeuses et curieuses d'une adolescente ennuyée, l'inspecteur envoyé à la demande du Général débarqua moins d'une semaine plus tard au bureau dans l'optique relativement claire de tester la métisse et la recommander auprès du Führer.

Sceptique et méfiante, la jeune fille se prêta néanmoins au jeu sous l'œil extrêmement vigilant et angoissé de son paternel, redoutant les résultats. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils soient négatifs, que l'on oublie jusqu'à l'existence de la petite Ishbal. Hélas, ses prières silencieuses et désespérées ne furent pas écoutées. La lettre envoyée par l'inspection leur enjoignait vivement d'inscrire l'adolescente au prochain examen et l'aval du Généralissime à ce sujet ne souffrait d'aucun refus.

Et Roy le pressentait : Helena n'avait pas le niveau pour devenir une Alchimiste d'Etat mais des ficelles seraient tirées pour qu'elle intègre ce corps très fermé. L'occasion pour ses ennemis était bien trop belle pour qu'ils se la refusent et il avait beau chercher une parade, il n'en voyait aucune, si ce n'était l'âge légal d'enrôlement, qui pouvait leur acheter encore deux ans de tranquillité.

Helena lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_ J'ai réfléchi, lui dit-elle un matin après le briefing de la journée.

Penché sur ses dossiers, Mustang n'avait pas réagi immédiatement, pour une fois concentré à la tâche, puis il avait fini par lever le nez de ses papiers pour fixer sa fille qui jouait avec le bout de ses cheveux.

_ A quoi donc ?

_ La proposition du Président. Je vais accepter et passer l'examen.

La nouvelle l'assomma tant qu'il ne sut comment réagir et se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Helena le laissa patiemment reprendre ses esprits, s'asseyant tranquillement sur un coin du bois alors qu'il se redressait et s'écartait de ses papiers, calé dans son siège.

Depuis presque deux ans qu'elle résidait avec lui, désormais —son 14ème anniversaire approchait à grands pas— il s'était habitué à ses idées parfois farfelues et impulsives. Comme le disait si bien Breda en riant, la pomme n'était pas tombée si loin de l'arbre et il semblait que le Colonel avait lui-même eu de l'influence sur l'adolescente.

Mais celle-ci, putain, il ne la digérait que très peu.

_ C'est hors de question, lâcha-t-il avant d'avoir pu réfléchir davantage. Helena grimaça.

_ C'était toi qui disais qu'il ne fallait pas résister au Führer.

_ Je me contre fous de King Bradley. Helena, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça implique, de passer cet examen ? Tu sais… Tu sais qu'ils vont te laisser _gagner_.

_ Tu insinues que je ne suis pas suffisamment douée pour y parvenir par mes propres moyens ?

Elle plaisantait, bien sûr. Helena connaissait plus que bien ses forces et ses faiblesses dans le domaine de l'Alchimie et elle restait définitivement une novice. Elle était suffisamment maligne et intelligente pour comprendre que tout ceci relevait d'un jeu politique dont elle entendait encore très peu de choses et qui était bien au-delà de sa propre vision. Mais si… Mais si cela pouvait aider Roy, si cela pouvait la protéger, d'une certaine manière…

Elle était prête à le tenter, pour l'amour de son père et celui des siens. Elle n'était pas assez éduquée pour tout entendre de l'Alchimie et de ses subtilités, mais elle savait que ce pouvoir prodigieux pouvait faire le _bien_, et elle comptait bien s'en servir à cet effet.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire, ronchonna le jeune homme en se massant les tempes. Helena, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une sorte de jouet pour mes magouilles, ou celles des autres Généraux.

_ Je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu es capable de faire en sorte que je travaille pour toi, ou bien pour le Général Grumman. Il m'aime bien, et toi aussi, je suis sûre qu'il voudra bien faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien revérifié les effectifs : le QG Est ne compte pas suffisamment d'Alchimistes d'Etat, donc j'y aurai parfaitement ma place une fois ma licence accordée.

_ Quand est-ce que tu as… Non, laisse tomber, j'ai renoncé à savoir comment tu t'y prenais pour _toujours_ obtenir ce genre d'informations.

_ Et ça fait partie de notre marché.

_ Quoi ?

Elle sourit, mutine et Roy se rendit compte à quel point elle avait grandi. Comme elle avait pu changer, en si peu de temps, cette petite fille d'Ishbal aussi sauvage qu'un animal et dont le feu brillait dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle leva les mains en guise de preuve absurde et il se souvint de cette foutue promesse.

_ Tu as dit que tu aiderais ces mains à construire un monde nouveau, et meilleur. Eh bien, pour bâtir, il faut de la puissance et je n'en n'ai pas. Mais les Alchimistes d'Etat, eux, si. Et avec ça, même mes sales petits doigts d'Ishbal pourront t'aider à monter jusqu'au sommet et tu pourras changer les choses.

Elle lui souriait par-dessus ses paumes, animée d'une conviction touchante. Elle était une enfant du désert, sauvée de la misère par un militaire un peu trop romantique, un peu trop fou. Condamnée à mourir, dévorée par son propre corps d'ici quelques années, Helena désirait vivre plus que tout. Et laisser quelque chose derrière elle, une trace, une différence, même infime, dans l'histoire de ce monde tordu et celle de son peuple.

Roy la contempla un long moment, cherchant la moindre faille, une mince hésitation qu'il ne trouva pas. Helena était droite et sereine, et il poussa un soupir las et résigné. Lui, le trop célèbre Alchimiste de Flammes, militaire émérite et décoré, le Colonel respecté, ne parvenait pas à tenir tête à une adolescente un rien trop ambitieuse. Il devenait mou, vraiment.

_ Sale gamine effrontée, se contenta-t-il de dire avec un sourire amer. Helena éclata de rire

_ Eh bien, _tandri _[1], il faut croire que je ne suis pas une Mustang pour rien !

* * *

[1] Père


	24. Retour à la case départ

En toute logique,on en arrive au point où la précédente fic s'était arrêtée. Donc, pour les anciens, c'est du tout frais et du tout nouveau.

* * *

Helena cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et bailla, fatiguée d'avoir tant parlé. Par les fenêtres du salon, le soleil s'était définitivement couché et elle avait terminé son récit alors qu'Alphonse descendait leur chercher de quoi diner. Elle ne se sentait pas de se mêler à la foule pour ce soir et lorsqu'elle s'étira, son dos protesta vivement.

Devant elle, Edward déplia lui aussi ses jambes, qu'il avait fini par ramener contre lui à un moment de l'histoire, trop obnubilé par ce qu'elle racontait. Il avait gardé pendant un temps invraisemblablement long cette posture d'enfant attentif devant un conte merveilleux et Helena s'étonnait même qu'il soit capable de se lever et marcher sans manifester le moindre inconfort.

_ Pourquoi « Eurus », demanda-t-il en faisant référence à son nom d'Alchimiste. Helena haussa les épaules, un peu surprise que la question ne soit pas venue plus tôt que le tapis.

_ Ça vient d'un vieux conte, où les vents étaient personnifiés. Eurus, c'est le vent de l'Est, célèbre pour ses tempêtes, disait-on. Je pense que le Président trouvait ça _amusant_. Et pour nous montrer qu'il n'était pas complètement dupe non plus. Cet homme en sait toujours bien plus qu'il ne veut bien le laisser paraître.

Edward approuva silencieusement, songeant à son propre nom de code, aux questions que personne n'avait jamais posées… Il secoua la tête.

_ Tu étais tout de même foutrement têtue, se contenta-t-il de dire en se levant tout à fait, faisant jouer ses muscles avant d'aider sa collègue à faire de même. Mais comme tu l'as dit : tu es une Mustang, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner plus que ça.

_ Les Elric ne sont pas mieux lotis que nous, plaisanta-t-elle en tanguant un peu sur ses jambes devenues trop longues. Edward l'amena jusqu'au sofa où ils attendirent que le plus jeune revienne avec leur pitance du soir.

Et de les voir tous les deux à _papoter_ gentiment, comme des êtres humains normaux et civilisés, dans un silence des plus apaisants, aurait même pu lui tirer des larmes.

Finalement, une fois les assiettes vides, les médicaments ingurgités, dans le cas d'Helena, et les panses à peu près remplies, l'Ishbal se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

_ On est dans la merde, déclara-t-elle à brule-pourpoint, les deux frères lui lançant un regard surpris.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ Au sujet qu'il fait déjà nuit, et qu'à cause de moi, nous avons perdu une journée. Je ne pense pas être capable de faire grand-chose demain non plus.

_ Simple : tu restes ici et on se charge du reste. Problème résolu.

_ Je ne vous laisse pas aller dans ces foutues mines sans moi. Trop dangereux.

_ Sauf qu'on a un délai à respecter, et qu'il est presque écoulé, remarqua fort judicieusement Edward en lui lançant un regard quelque peu dur. Je suis désolé, mais si ton état de santé doit nous ralentir : la logique veut que tu restes sur place pendant qu'on s'occupe de cette merde.

_ On ne sait pas à quoi ou à qui nous avons véritablement à faire. Vous ne me laisserez pas sur le banc de touche.

_ Et tu proposes quoi, alors ?

_ …

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla Fullmetal en croisant les bras. Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas te reposer pour cette nuit, et dès demain matin, Al et moi irons en repérage. Juste en repérage, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'autre déjà protester vivement contre l'idée. On rentre pas et on s'approche autant que possible sans se faire voir. Et on revient te chercher dès qu'on a quelque chose. Deal ?

_ Est-ce que j'ai seulement le choix ?

_ C'est soit ça, soit Al et moi y allons maintenant et on te laisse en plan ici.

Helena ronchonna, laissant flotter sur les lèvres d'Edward un sourire un rien narquois. Il avait fini par comprendre, au fil de ses paroles et de ses souvenirs, que ses instincts protecteurs n'étaient que ceux d'une sœur, terriblement inquiète pour ses plus jeunes. Il n'était pas bien différent d'elle à cet égard, toujours prêt à se mettre sur la ligne de feu si cela pouvait protéger Alphonse. Helena avait perdu ses cadets mais hérité de deux autres têtes blondes, aux dépends des principaux intéressés et même d'elle-même.

Quelque part, Edward appréciait cette sensation, de ne plus être… le seul, à se soucier de la famille. Al et lui avaient été seuls depuis tellement longtemps, et malgré la présence de Pinako, Winry ou encore leur maitre… Il y avait chez Helena quelque chose de profondément rassurant. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus et n'était pas certain de vouloir plus d'explications à ce sujet. Le sentiment était là et allait rester, il pouvait composer avec.

Bon sang, si on lui avait dit, au début de leur voyage qu'il finirait par apprécier sincèrement la fille du Colonel Bâtard, il n'y aurait certainement pas cru. Et aurait pété la gueule de l'impudent avec beaucoup de satisfaction, en plus de ça.

La jeune femme soupira lourdement, soufflant par le nez dans une attitude qui lui rappela grandement Winry et qui l'amusa outre-mesure. Helena, au moins, n'avait pas de clé de 12 à lui jeter au visage pour manifester son agacement.

_ Très bien, très bien. Mais si jamais je me rends compte que vous avez été—

_ Oui, maman, se moqua-t-il éperdument avant de faire un bref signe de tête à Alphonse. Ce dernier ramassa l'Alchimiste du Vent comme si elle ne pesait rien. Et de fait, c'était un peu le cas.

Helena protesta vivement, pour la forme plus qu'autre chose et se laissa presque border comme une fillette. La seule chose qui retint les deux frères de le faire véritablement fut le regard de pur défi qu'elle leur lança, empli de tant de promesses de représailles toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres, qu'ils préfèrent reculer et la laisser s'occuper d'elle-même.

Sitôt la porte refermée, toutefois, Edward ramassa son manteau et ses bottes, sous l'œil circonspect de son petit frère.

_ Tu n'attends même pas qu'elle soit au moins endormie pour te faufiler en catimini ? demanda-t-il, profondément las et habitué au comportement de son frère aîné. L'Alchimiste d'Etat haussa les épaules, tirant sa tresse blonde des replis de son manteau.

_ Nope. Elle est loin d'être en capacité de me courir après. Tu vas rester ici pour la surveiller et t'assurer qu'elle ne nous claquera pas dans les pattes.

_ Tu croyais _vraiment_ que j'allais te laisser partir seul, contra immédiatement l'armure en croisant les bras, semblant gagner trois tailles supplémentaires. Il chuchotait, pour ne pas alerter Eurus dans la pièce voisine. Ils commençaient à la connaitre suffisamment, désormais, pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à se relever, même dans son état, et partir à la poursuite des vilains.

_ Je ne vais pas _entrer dans les mines_, expliqua patiemment Edward en soutenant le regard et l'attitude de son frère, essayant lui aussi de se grandir, sans y parvenir. Je vais faire du repérage, histoire de nous préparer le terrain pour demain. Eurus a raison, plus on attend, plus la situation se dégrade.

Ils se mesurèrent de longues minutes du regard et non sans une certaine satisfaction, Alphonse sentit son frère craquer lentement, mais sûrement. Après une bataille plus longue qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, Edward se dégonfla, pliant les épaules et le dos, la main sur le visage.

_ _Biiiiien_, marmonna-t-il. Tu viens avec moi. Mais si jamais elle meurt —il pointa la porte de la chambre en chuchotant furieusement— je considère que ça sera de ta faute.

_ C'est atroce, et tu sais bien qu'elle ne mourra pas.

_ Je sais. Les Mustang sont increvables. Allez, si on veut profiter de la nuit.

₪. ₪. ₪

Helena sursauta, si violemment qu'elle se dressa sur le lit et se tordit la colonne en une position qui n'aurait pas dû être possible. Désorientée et gagnée par une douleur sourde dans le creux du dos, elle éructa une toux désagréable dans sa paume. La chaleur rayonnait encore de son corps comme un petit four, la fièvre ayant visiblement décidé de refaire une apparition fortuite et pendant quelques secondes, elle crut que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Elle allait appeler ses nouvelles infirmières malgré elle avant que de violents coups sur la porte de la suite ne se fassent entendre, suivis de quelques hurlements et appels de choix.

Et il n'y avait personne pour répondre.

Helena se tira difficilement du lit, s'écroulant presque au sol alors que ses jambes refusaient de faire correctement leur travail. Ses poumons flambèrent et son cœur protesta sous l'effort qu'elle leur demanda à chacun. S'agrippant aux murs et aux meubles, ne prenant ni le temps de se recoiffer —le tressage d'Alphonse, une composition simple mais pratique, avait tenu le coup— ou de se changer, elle traversa le salon.

Vide. Putain, ces sales petits _matharphakars [1]—_

_ Ouvrez ! Ouvrez immédiatement ! Vous, vous ! Allez chercher ces satanés clés de rechange et ouvrez moi cette por—

Helena ouvrit à la volée, mettant le plus de force possible dans son geste. Elle avait reconnu les cris, la voix désagréable de Mme Ackermann, dont elle se prit le postillonnage vindicatif au visage. Surprise par le brusque mouvement, alors qu'elle frappait encore du poing sur la porte une fraction de seconde plus tôt, elle se figea en une parfaite statue de sel. Dans son dos, elle voyait la mine contrite et enfantine de l'inspecteur Landers et le visage, plus fermé mais néanmoins terriblement contrarié, du réceptionniste. Dans le couloir, elle sentait les rares clients se presser à leurs portes pour connaitre la raison d'un tel grabuge à une heure aussi impie. Du peu que son cerveau épuisé avait pu en retenir : le soleil pointait à peine le nez par-dessus la ligne d'horizon.

_ Miss Ackermann. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Sa voix était rauque, usée et gorgée de sommeil autant que de maladie. Malgré le bain qu'elle avait pris quelques heures auparavant, Helena savait qu'elle sentait de nouveau la sueur et que le spectacle qu'elle offrait ne devait pas être le plus agréable, et certainement pas le plus professionnel. Si elle avait été dans de meilleures conditions, elle aurait même pu se sentir rougir sous le regard vaguement intrigué —pour ne pas dire intéressé— de Landers.

_ Je viens vous retirer votre enquête, cracha immédiatement la haute femme sans perdre plus d'une seconde, envoyant paitre les banalités et la politesse. Helena, la douleur battant contre ses tempes au même rythme que son cœur, se redressa autant que possible.

_ Bien qu'étant, j'en suis sûre, une personnalité très respectée dans votre ville, madame : vous n'avez pas l'autorité pour faire une telle chose.

On ne lui ferait certainement pas ce coup-là, tant qu'elle respirait encore et avait suffisamment de lucidité pour lui tenir tête. A l'air profondément triomphal qu'affichait la femme du maire, Helena sentit le retour de flammes arriver bien plus vite que prévu. Bon dieu. La prendre au saut du lit, après deux nuits de tourmente ; elle avait dû savamment calculer son affaire pour être certaine qu'elle ne lui opposerait qu'une faible résistance.

_ Ce pourquoi j'ai avec moi l'inspecteur Landers, qui est à l'origine en charge de cette enquête. Elle lui a été officiellement attribuée, en vertu de la loi de ce pays et nous vous avions seulement demandés en tant que consultants. N'ayant pas pu prouver votre capacité à faire avancer cette affaire, nous ne voulons plus de vos services.

Elle souriait, mettant toutes ses dents en avant, lui donnant des airs de cheval heureux des plus désagréables. Helena retint sa remarque au sujet de sa dentition, voulut contrer son argument —l'armée les avait envoyés ici, nuance— mais la toux la prit à la gorge et manqua de l'étouffer. Se retenant au chambranle de la porte d'une main tremblante, elle porta l'autre à sa bouche pour limiter les dégâts et sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche.

_ Major Lewin !

Les doigts de Landers se refermèrent sur son bras, l'aidant à se stabiliser, charitable et inquiet au possible. Encore une fois, en d'autres circonstances, Helena aurait pu en être touchée mais son esprit tournoyait sans cesse pour tenter de trouver une parade qui ne venait pas. Ackermann, en retrait, laissa son sourire s'étirer en une grimace odieuse.

_ Compte tenu de votre état de santé, Major, je doute qu'il soit bon pour vous de poursuivre cette mission. Vous n'êtes clairement pas à la hauteur, et je vous conseillerai de vous rendre à l'hôpital de North City. Inspecteur, ramassez les documents dont elle dispose et reprenez cette affaire en main.

Landers acquiesça, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la femme qui se retournait pour partir, princière au possible, avant de reporter son attention sur Helena. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Où était ce maudit Fullmetal quand on avait besoin de lui, vraiment !

Anton la soutint jusqu'au canapé, se précipitant à la salle de bain pour lui quérir un verre d'eau. Helena toussa dans son poing à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à accepter cette offrande bienvenue. Landers poussa un petit glapissement lorsqu'il vit le sang maculer ses doigts et un peu de son menton.

_ J'avais entendu dire que vous vous sentiez mal, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là ! Mme Ackermann a raison, vous devriez vous rendre à l'hôpital…

_ J'ai l'habitude, gronda immédiatement la jeune femme en se redressant, une flamme mortelle dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire, inspecteur ! Elle nous avait donné trois jours !

L'homme bafouilla, eut l'extrême diligence de se montrer atrocement contrit et se gratta la nuque, les pommettes rouges.

_ C'est que… avec la nouvelle de votre maladie, et tout le boucan qu'a fait la découverte du corps… Les gens sont terrifiés, et les familles des victimes s'impatientent. Je suis désolé, je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités ou celles de vos collègues mais…

_ Mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés, les choses vont de plus en plus mal, c'est ça ? Claqua Eurus en sentant la colère lui échauffer les sens et lui monter au visage. La mine, le corps, les interrogatoires.

_ Major Lewin…

_ Je suis venue ici en me jurant de faire la lumière sur toute cette histoire, je ne compte certainement pas repartir comme ç—

A nouveau, la maladie lui coupa la chique, l'envoyant dans des spirales de souffrance et Landers la contempla, désolé.

_ Vraiment, Helena… dit-il à voix basse, comme si user de son prénom pouvait déchainer des forces inconnues. Vous devez prendre soin de vous, et ce n'est pas ici que vous y parviendrez. Je ne tiens pas à ce que votre santé se dégrade encore plus ou bien qu'il vous arrive malheur, encore une fois.

_ Je ne suis pas…

Impuissante, elle le regarda se lever et commencer à amasser les notes que les garçons et elle avait laissé sorties sur la table, la veille. Il contempla, incertain, le mur de post-it et de feuilles punaisées, avant d'entreprendre de tout enlever, aussi rapide que possible.

En l'espace d'un battement de paupière, l'entièreté des recherches d'Helena et de ses comparses s'était volatilisée, soigneusement entassée entre les bras de l'inspecteur qui se trouvait déjà sur le seuil. Hésitant à la laisser seule, estomaquée et encore choquée de la tournure si rapide des choses, il fit un pas en sa direction avant de se raviser.

_ S'il vous plait, plaida-t-il encore une fois. Rentrez rapidement et prenez soin de vous. Mes gars et moi-même, nous allons nous occuper de la suite.

Il sortit sans plus se retourner et Helena resta vautrée comme une loque sur le sofa, sonnée et la tête bourdonnante. La porte grande ouverte, le réceptionniste —et très probablement le propriétaire de l'hôtel, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais fait les connexions et s'en foutait royalement— passa la sienne dans l'encadrement.

Il plissa le nez, en constant le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce et entra, ses grandes mains sèches jointes devant lui. Helena leva à peine les yeux pour le regarder.

_ Je tiens à porter à votre attention que votre réservation touche à sa fin, lança-t-il mine de rien. Et n'étant plus missionnés par l'armée pour aider nos policiers, le tarif repasse à une somme normale, pour les voyageurs. Est-ce que vous souhaitez prolonger votre séjour, mademoiselle ?

Mon dieu, c'était trop. Helena voulait mourir un peu, dormir beaucoup et retourner s'entourer de ses couvertures en priant pour que la nuit ne se termine jamais. Elle secoua la tête.

_ Non… Non, nous allons partir dès que possible.

_ Merci de déposer les clés à l'accueil.

Il repartit lui aussi, fermant toutefois dans son sillage et le silence revint sur la suite, béni autant qu'oppressant.

₪. ₪. ₪

Helena les attendait dans la voiture, garée sagement au bas de la route qui sortait du village et montait vers les mines. Il s'agissait là du seul accès praticable en véhicule et personne, à l'heure actuelle, n'aurait pu échapper à sa vigilance.

Alphonse se raidit dans un couinement strident et Edward lui emboita le pas, le regard fixé sur le parebrise de leur tacot, n'osant plus faire un mouvement. Il avait la curieuse et désagréable impression de se retrouver face à un fauve, qui attendait le moindre faux pas de sa part pour se jeter sur lui. Il déglutit bruyamment.

La nuit avait été… Intéressante, à défaut d'être particulièrement fructueuse mais à crapahuter tout autour de la montagne jusqu'au petit matin, ils avaient fini par dénicher quelque chose. La carte qu'Edward avait fignolé pendant qu'Helena se reposait avait finalement été utile, puisqu'elle les avait mené —un peu laborieusement, mais le résultat comptait plus que le temps qu'ils y avaient passé— jusqu'à une entrée latérale, oubliée depuis des lustres et clairement inutilisée, si l'on se fiait à la végétation qui leur avait barré la route. Ed avait laissé quelques marqueurs discrets afin qu'ils puissent retrouver rapidement leur chemin, le soir venu et la première inspection du tunnel d'entretien avait été rapide, mais prometteuse. La voute semblait stable, la structure paraissait saine et ce genre de bouche devait fatalement rallier, à un moment ou un autre, le tunnel principal.

Ils avaient trouvé leur porte d'entrée et revenaient au bercail avec de bonnes nouvelles, pour une fois.

Sauf que le bercail était venu à eux. Et il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Helena baissa sa vitre. Dans le soleil levant et les ombres qui se découpaient encore sur les alentours, ses traits paraissaient plus tirés, les cernes dévorant ses joues comme deux énormes insectes noirs.

_ Montez, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix froide qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique.

Avec la sale impression d'être revenus à l'âge de 5 ans, quand leur mère les réprimandait pour une de leur bêtise, les frères Elric s'empressèrent d'obtempérer.

Helena les laissa faire en silence, se contentant de s'assurer d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'Edward était bien sanglé à son siège. Elle redémarra brutalement, sortie de la route tout aussi sèchement et engagea la voiture sur la voie qui sortait définitivement du village.

_ Tu… as l'air d'aller mieux, hasarda Alphonse, mal à l'aise au possible.

C'était faux, bien entendu, et la jeune femme le savait parfaitement. Elle s'était habillée à la va-vite, portait encore les traces de son sommeil agité sur le visage et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle donnait l'impression d'être passée dans une tornade.

_ Je vous avais demandé d'attendre, claqua-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, à tel point qu'elle devait en souffrir le martyr. En réponse, Alphonse se tassa sur lui-même.

_ Nous voulions seulement aid—

_ Je vous avais demandé une seule putain de chose ! _Oṇṭi, _est-ce que c'est trop vous demander de _m'écouter_, pour une fois !?

Sa réprimande était montée en un cri guttural et rageur, et Ed aurait pu jurer qu'il avait ressenti l'écho d'un début de transmutation ratée, en réponse à sa colère. Il étudia sa collègue du regard, fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

Il pouvait comprendre sa frustration, l'agacement de découvrir qu'ils n'avaient, en effet, pas suivi ses ordres. Mais une réaction aussi viscérale… Et pourquoi venir les trouver ici, alors qu'elle aurait tout à fait pu attendre à l'hôtel pour leur passer un savon. Dans son état, il n'était pas prudent de sortir et il comprit qu'elle n'avait très certainement pas eu le choix.

_ Eurus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Etait-ce l'effet de son titre, le ton étrangement calme de sa voix ou la question simple mais lourde de sens ? Toujours était-il qu'Helena arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté, haletante comme si elle avait couru un marathon et ses mains s'étaient crispées, presque blanches, sur le volant.

_ Cette _nīti_ d'Ackermann a débarqué sans prévenir pour nous retirer l'enquête, voilà ce qui s'est passé.

Dans la colère, —et sans doute parce que le voile avait été levé— il semblait qu'Helena glissait plus facilement vers sa langue maternelle. Ed n'avait toutefois pas besoin de lui demander une traduction pour comprendre ce qu'elle impliquait et il se redressa, courroucé.

_ Comment ça, elle nous retire l'enquête ?! Il nous restait encore du temps !

_ Eh bien, pas suffisamment, c'est certain !

_ Elle n'a pas l'autorité pour faire ça !

_ Landers l'a, lui.

_ Et tu l'as laissé faire ?!

_ Pardon de ne pas avoir été en état de lui tenir tête très longtemps ! cracha immédiatement la jeune femme en se tournant vers son jeune collègue, du venin dans la voix et les veines. Ça aurait été bien plus simple si vous aviez été là tous les deux pour me soutenir, comme je vous l'avais demandé !

Le silence tomba brutalement sur le véhicule, ponctuait des respirations toujours plus saccadées d'Helena, qui ne parvenait pas à reprendre son calme. Finalement, Alphonse se porta à nouveau en avant pour prendre la parole.

_ Excuse nous, Helena. On voulait simplement prendre de l'avance et pouvoir enfin résoudre ce cas.

_ Je sais, je sais, râla la jeune femme sans conviction, se laissant retomber contre le dossier de son siège. Mais bon sang, on n'avait pas besoin de ça…

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? redemanda encore une fois Ed. Lewin soupira lourdement.

_ Rien. Tout. Je ne sais pas, j'étais à moitié dans les vapes, Ackermann est venue frapper à la porte en exigeant que je lui rende l'enquête et nous conseillait de partir rapidement. Landers a ramassé toutes nos recherches, le réceptionniste est venu me dire qu'il passait désormais au tarif « touriste », et… J'ai pris toutes nos affaires, j'ai fourré ça dans le coffre et je suis venue vous attendre ici. Je me doutais bien que vous seriez dans les parages.

_ Putain de merde… Attends, non mais on peut pas partir comme ça. On doit… téléphoner au Colonel, le prévenir, il fera en sorte qu'on récupère notre affaire.

_ Le problème c'est que Ackermann a raison sur un point, grimaça Helena en remettant le contact. Ils nous ont appelés en tant que consultants et en ce cadre, la police locale peut décider ou non de poursuivre l'enquête, indépendamment de nos envies ou de nos avancements.

_ Viens pas me dire qu'il n'y a pas des procédures pour ça…

_ Il y en a, mais c'est long et le temps qu'on obtienne toutes les autorisations pour mettre la main sur l'entièreté des preuves, des témoignages et tout le reste…

_ Donc, on va rentrer la queue entre les jambes, et c'est tout ?!

_ C'est tout, trancha Eurus un peu vertement, face à l'entêtement de Fullmetal. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment responsable de toute la situation mais il n'avait clairement pas contribué à la rendre meilleure et elle avait trop mal à la tête pour argumenter davantage avec lui.

_ De toute façon, reprit-elle en braquant un peu fort le volant pour éviter un nid de poule qui faisait presque la moitié de la route. Ils n'ont pas tort : mon état de santé nous freine plus qu'autre chose et à la longue, rester sans soins adaptés pourra m'être fatal.

_ Alors nous rentrons en ville ? S'enquit doucement Alphonse, qui n'avait pas pipé mot après s'être fait rembarrer sèchement, quelques minutes plus tôt. Helena lui jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétro.

_ On va s'arrêter à North City. C'est la plus proche, j'aurai de quoi trouver une partie des médicaments qu'il me faut et leur hôpital est bien quotté, au besoin. On reprendra le train à partir de là et on reviendra à East City.

_ Putain, râla une nouvelle fois Edward en croisant les bras, calé contre la portière et la vitre, le visage fermé. Quelle putain de merde.

Helena ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

₪. ₪. ₪

Ils atteignirent North City en un temps record, Helena pressant l'allure et n'hésitant pas à pousser la voiture au-delà des précautions qu'elle avait prises à l'aller. Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence tendu et désagréable, chacun méditant sur cette semaine éprouvante et l'échec cuisant qui leur brûlait encore les joues.

La logique aurait voulu qui s'arrêtent immédiatement au QG Nord, histoire de faire un rapport —peu glorieux— avant de se poser quelques jours et d'attendre leur ordre de rapatriement mais après avoir constaté le teint et la fatigue d'Helena, Edward avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent à l'hôpital dans un premier temps.

Ça n'avait pas loupé ; les médecins avaient tenu à la garder en observation pour la journée, alors qu'elle s'esquintait la voix à leur faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle voulait juste renouveler sa putain d'ordonnance. Les Elric avaient profité de sa brève hospitalisation forcée pour dégoter un hôtel correct, avec deux chambres mitoyennes, cette-fois ci, et à leurs frais. C'était bien la moindre des choses, après le fiasco qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Finalement, Helena les rejoignit, maussade et encore un peu trop pale à leur goût, en milieu d'après-midi et elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde à s'affaler sans cérémonie dans le petit salon de l'hôtel. Pour une fois, ils l'avaient attendue et elle aurait presque pu les en féliciter, si ça n'était pas arrivé un peu trop tard dans la journée.

_ T'as tes médocs ? demanda immédiatement Fullmetal en levant les yeux de son livre, fronçant les sourcils avec un air de mère en colère. Helena leva la main en réponse, ses doigts agitant les nouveaux flacons de cachets qu'on lui avait fournis.

_ Est-ce qu'on se rend à la base, maintenant ? demanda Alphonse en la regardant, un rien navré. La tête enfoncée dans les coussins du sofa, étalée telle une loque, Eurus grogna.

_ Non. J'irai demain. Je n'ai pas la force d'affronter les gratte-papier aujourd'hui et on est plus à un jour près. Il faut que je réfléchisse à comment mettre en forme et présenter mon rapport.

_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est au moins deux dans cette histoire, Eurus.

_ Et j'étais responsable de notre fine équipe. Elle se redressa, se massant les joues. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient tout autour d'elle en un épais rideau brun. Ecoutez, je sais que ça n'est pas l'idéal pour vous deux et que vous voulez aider, vraiment. Je _sais_. Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, je crois que j'ai juste besoin que vous me laissiez gérer la suite des évènements.

Ils avaient vraisemblablement tous besoin d'espace et d'air, ne serait-ce que pour respirer et se vider l'esprit. Edward n'insista pas davantage, se notant distraitement dans un coin de la tête de jeter un œil sur le rapport d'Helena avant qu'elle ne le soumette à leurs supérieurs et chacun profita finalement du reste de l'après-midi pour vaquer à ses propres occupations. Il ne l'aurait pas admis à haute voix, mais il appréciait ce temps partagé seulement avec son frère, à poursuivre leurs propres recherches et à ne pas se soucier de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à sa collègue en rentrant à l'hôtel.

Pour une fois qu'il n'avait aucune obligation envers elle, pas la moindre nécessité de lui faire un état des lieux de la journée comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude au cours de la dernière semaine, Edward débarqua dans sa chambre tout juste avant le diner, avec le même effet qu'une petite tornade rouge et blonde.

Installée sur son lit en tailleur, occupée à rédiger ce foutu rapport, Helena sursauta violemment et jura lorsque sous le coup de la surprise, son automail brisa son stylo et déchira presque sa feuille.

Alphonse suivait son frère de près, lequel avançait d'un pas déterminé et posa sans ménagement son carnet de notes soigneusement ouvert sur les feuilles d'Helena.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce que je regarde, au juste ?

_ Un indice plus que conséquent sur notre affaire.

_ Edward…

_ Non, non, attends ! Regarde ! Regarde ça !

Du doigt, il tapait les pages avec virulence, à tel point qu'elle se résigna à suivre son index et survoler rapidement les gribouillis penchés qu'était l'écriture de Fullmetal. Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, prenant le temps de lire et écarquilla les yeux.

_ Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?!

Edward ramassa son calepin, tournant les pages aussi vite que possible.

_ On s'est renseigné au QG Nord, expliqua-t-il en lui mettant de nouvelles informations sous les yeux. On a pris l'habitude, avec Al, de se renseigner sur les Alchimistes recensés. L'armée est censée tenir un registre, en cas d'astreinte, réquisition, tout le bordel, bref ! C'est comme ça qu'on est tombé sur lui !

_ Philippe Ackermann, compléta Alphonse en opinant vivement du chef, tressautant presque sur place tant l'excitation de la découverte le secouait. Il s'était inscrit pour obtenir une licence d'Alchimiste d'Etat, et des fonds pour ses recherches, mais il a été refusé à l'examen, parce que ses théories étaient trop instables et… pas franchement légales, si je puis dire.

_ Regarde le sujet de ses recherches ! reprit Ed, si vif qu'Helena en avait presque la tête qui tournait. Il travaillait sur le transfert des esprits ! Le changement de corps, une espèce de résurrection des tissus ! Ca touchait trop à la transmutation humaine pour que la commission valide toute cette merde, et les théories sont bien trop éloignées de la réalité pour fonctionner.

_ D'accord, mais quel est le rapport avec —

_ La fille ! La fille qu'on a retrouvée ! Ses blessures ! Tu es revenue en nous disant qu'elles n'avaient pas été causées par le feu, rien de thermique, peut-être chimique, c'était notre première hypothèse.

_ Oui, mais…

_ La deuxième. C'était l'Alchimie.

Helena se tut. Se tut et réfléchit, alors que les explications d'Edward se faisait une lente place dans son esprit et tentaient de trouver une certaine cohérence entre elles. Il trépignait.

_ Les blessures qu'elle a reçu, c'était à cause d'une transmutation. On a essayé de reproduire les recherches de Philippe Ackermann en se servant de ces pauvres filles.

_ … Fullmetal, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ?

Il grimaça et l'euphorie qui avait gagné Helena, durant les dernières minutes, se ternie quelque peu. Ils avaient finalement trouvé leur homme, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre et sur un coup de chance des plus incroyables. Il y avait de quoi se réjouir et envoyer immédiatement bouler le rapport sur ses genoux, pour en écrire un nouveau et demander à une nouvelle équipe de procéder à l'arrestation de cet homme.

Homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, ni même entendu parler. Elle voyait le problème.

_ Le truc, exposa Alphonse. C'est qu'en cherchant un peu plus loin, on s'est aperçus que Mr Ackermann Jr, était décédé depuis plusieurs années, déjà. Donc, peu de chance qu'il soit à l'origine de toutes ces disparitions.

_ Il reste sa mère, objecta Edward en ramassant son carnet. Elle pourrait être suffisamment dérangée pour ça.

_ Tu la penses suffisamment douée en Alchimie pour ce genre de procédure ? Suggéra Helena en croisant les bras, l'esprit tournant à dix mille à l'heure pour fomenter de nouvelles théories. Ed se renfrogna légèrement.

_ Non, peut-être pas assez bonne pour ça.

_ D'autant que sa fille fait partie des disparues.

_ ... Et si elle n'avait pas _disparu._

Les frères Elric se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter leur attention sur Eurus, qui s'était levée du lit et marchait désormais en rond, comme Ed avait l'habitude de le faire, pour poser ses pensées.

_ Comment ça, « pas disparu » ?

_ Elle a été la dernière à disparaitre et depuis, plus rien, énuméra Helena en comptant sur ses doigts. La seule à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues se trouve être sa mère, surtout depuis que nous avons retrouvé le corps d'une des victimes. Des mines fermées, mais en état, qui s'écroulent alors que j'essaye d'y mettre mon nez, le fils qui était un alchimiste travaillant sur le transfert d'âme, d'esprit, tout ce… truc. Landers m'a dit « je ne veux pas qui vous arrive malheur encore une fois », ce qui sous entendait que quelque chose _d'autre_ pouvait arriver, ou bien était déjà arrivé auparavant et—

_ On a trouvé une ouverture pour pénétrer dans les mines.

_ Quoi ?

Edward secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas tenu à garder l'information pour lui, mais dans la confusion des dernières heures, l'attitude un _tantinet_ froide d'Helena, cela lui était presque sorti de la tête et il était persuadé qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire grand-chose de plus à ce sujet, puisque l'enquête leur avait été retirée. Il l'aurait ajouté au rapport, pour les prochaines équipes.

_ Avec Alphonse, on a réussi à trouver un tunnel de service, qui doit mener aux galeries principales. On n'a pas trouvé de traces qui indiquaient que le coin était fréquenté, ou bien récemment utilisé, mais la voute avait l'air sain, et les parois solides.

Helena battit des paupières. Une fois, puis deux. Elle finit par bondir si rapidement vers ses affaires qu'Edward crut qu'elle était possédée.

_ On y retourne.

_ Quoi ?

_ On repart ! Maintenant !

Ils la suivirent au pas de course, laissant l'entièreté de leurs bagages sur place. La réception s'occuperait bien de les faire rapatrier au QG ou ils ne savaient trop où, l'heure n'était pas aux détails.

_ Je croyais qu'on avait été dépossédés de l'enquête ! glapit Alphonse alors qu'Helena le jetait presque de force à l'arrière du véhicule, grimpant au volant avec la nervosité hystérique d'un écureuil sous stéroïdes. Edward se prit la portière dans le coude alors qu'elle démarrait sans plus attendre.

_ Je suis une foutue traitre d'Ishbal, rétorqua-t-elle en klaxonnant vivement après avoir grossièrement coupé la route et enfreint, en l'espace de quelques secondes, plusieurs lignes du code de conduite. Un moment donné, va bien falloir que je sois un peu digne de mon titre !

₪. ₪. ₪

_ Plus. Jamais. Tu ne me conduis nulle part.

Edward descendit, chancelant et se retint au capot pour ne pas tomber alors que ses jambes flageolaient dangereusement. Il était un homme d'action, le cœur bien accroché et les tripes solides, avec tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre et voir au cours de sa courte vie. Mais bon dieu, la conduite impétueuse d'Helena, sur les kilomètres qui les séparaient à nouveau de Yadrov ? Plus jamais. C'était même un miracle que la voiture ait tenu le choc, avec le traitement qu'elle venait de subir.

Par-dessus l'habitacle, il vit Helena sortir à son tour, scruter la lisière de la forêt auprès de laquelle ils s'étaient garés et elle avala un comprimé avant de contourner le véhicule et de se diriger vers les arbres.

Devant eux, la montagne se dressait, imposante masse noire sur un fond de ciel sanguinolent, éblouie des lueurs mourantes du soleil couchant. Alphonse, tout comme son frère, était secoué d'un tremblement incoercible et bénissait le fait de ne pas avoir d'estomac pour en répandre le contenu directement à ses pieds.

_ Tu te débrouilleras pour rentrer à la maison. Allez. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber et je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse surprendre. Tu me disais que vous aviez balisé le terrain ?

_ On a mis des repaires, ouais. Al et moi, on a appris ça avec notre maitre, en entrainement.

_ Est-ce que c'est bien le moment de parler de ça, grand-frère… ?

_ T'as raison. Viens là, Eurus. On ouvre la voie, cette fois.

Aussi silencieux que possible —Helena l'était étrangement, se fondant entre les arbres avec la même grâce qu'un félin, les branches craquant à peine sous son passage— le trio avala les mètres de pente, Edward ouvrant la marche. Alphonse, dans son sillage, tentait de minimiser le bruit qu'il faisait en marchant et regardait sans cesse par-dessus son épaule, craignant qu'ils ne soient suivis.

Finalement, ils retrouvèrent le sentier qu'ils avaient tous deux arpenté le matin même et alors que le soleil disparaissait entièrement derrière la montagne et les arbres, parvinrent à l'entrée du tunnel. Dans la pénombre ambiante, la bouche béante de l'ouverture était encore plus impressionnante et Helena s'arrêta, déglutissant légèrement, indéniablement mal à l'aise.

_ Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Alphonse en posant sa grosse main sur son épaule. Elle acquiesça.

_ Il va falloir que ça aille. Parce que si on a raison… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Fullmetal ?

_ Une torche, rétorqua l'autre en brisant une grosse banche sèche, y enroulant la manche déchirée de son manteau. Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'il sacrifiait le vêtement dans ce genre de circonstances et il aurait tout le temps de le réparer une fois toute cette affaire terminée. Helena comprit et fouilla dans les replis de sa propre veste longue —elle avait laissé sa sacoche dans la voiture, ne souhaitant pas être encombrée plus que nécessaire— en sortant un élégant briquet chromé.

Edward ricana et lui présenta la torche.

_ Une Mustang avec un allume-feu, on aura tout vu.

_ Je ne maitrise pas les cercles de Roy, et Havoc ne cesse de répéter que n'importe qui devrait en permanence avoir un briquet et un couteau dans son sac.

_ Et tu as un couteau ? Plaisanta l'aîné Elric en élevant sa torche désormais flamboyante, éclairant l'entrée du tunnel. Pour toute réponse, Helena se baissa, glissant la main le long de sa lourde botte de combat pour en tirer un couteau à cran d'arrêt à la lame dentelée.

Edward la fixa quelques secondes, un rien interdit, puis secoua la tête en marmonnant pour lui-même. Définitivement, les Mustang étaient des gens étranges et dangereux. Se serrant les uns contre les autres, ils pénétrèrent dans le tunnel.

₪. ₪. ₪

Pendant de longues minutes d'angoisse, Helena avait craint qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais jusqu'à la galerie centrale et pire encore ; qu'Alphonse et sa masse volumineuse resteraient coincés dans les boyaux obscurs de la mine. Le malheureux tentait par tous les moyens de se faire le plus petit possible et le moins bruyant, mais son armure raclait fatalement contre les parois de pierre et Edward ne voulait pas se risquer à une transmutation pour agrandir le couloir taillé.

Finalement, au bout d'un chemin interminable, avançant à la file indienne —Edward ouvrait la marche, malgré les protestations d'Helena, qu'il avait rapidement mis au rebut en arguant que son alchimie était plus pratique que la sienne, dans ce genre de circonstances— ils débouchèrent, non sans un certain panache, sur la galerie centrale.

Ici, l'air sentait le renfermé et la mort, une impression humide et poisseuse, alors que les murs et la voute autour d'eux étaient parfaitement secs. Ils avaient atterrit derrière un groupe de caissons emplis de débris de roche qui attendaient d'être déblayés plus loin. Farfouillant dans la pénombre, Helena dégota une lampe tempête brisée qu'un claquement de main lui fit retrouver sa grandeur et son efficacité d'antan. L'huile, fort heureusement, était restée à sa place et bientôt, ils arpentaient lentement les alentours.

_ D'accord, chuchota Helena, comme si parler à voix haute pouvait réveiller les antiques dieux de la montagne. Et maintenant ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder la carte que tu avais faite. Est-ce que tu penses qu'on peut s'en servir pour se repérer ?

Edward s'arrêta, le temps de passer sa torche à son frère et d'étaler ladite carte sur le sol. Accroupis en cercle, ils scrutèrent les dessins de Fullmetal avec attention. Les lignes et les gribouillis s'entrecroisaient tout sens et n'avait aucune véritable signification aux yeux de Eurus. Fullmetal, semblant se repérer plus facilement qu'elle, posa son index ganté sur le papier.

_ A priori, c'est par ici que nous sommes entrés. Si on veut rester logique, et s'il y a vraiment des gens qui se cachent dans ces mines, ils ont dû installer leur labo, ou je ne sais quoi, dans une grande pièce. La transmutation qu'ils tentent de faire demande de l'espace, le cercle doit être énorme.

Il suivit les lignes du doigt avant de tapoter une poche, grossièrement dessinée.

_ Sur les rapports de l'époque, j'ai vu que plusieurs équipes étaient tombées sur des grottes naturelles, en creusant. Mais on va devoir descendre d'un niveau ou deux, pour les trouver.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas être trop profondément installés, surenchérit Alphonse, par-dessus son épaule. Ils auront besoin de puits d'aération ou de cheminées, pour évacuer les toxiques dégagés par la transmutation et pour un apport en oxygène correct.

_ Bien vu. Donc on peut déjà éliminer celle-ci, et celle-ci. Si on part du principe que la jeune fille dont nous avons retrouvé le corps s'est bien enfuie, c'est qu'il y a des accès directs vers l'extérieur. Donc rien de trop avancé dans la montagne…

_ Ce qui nous laisse ces deux salles, conclut Alphonse en acquiesçant. Helena les avait regardés faire en silence, impressionnée par leur vivacité d'esprit et la complémentarité de leurs réflexions. Elle ne regrettait plus autant d'avoir autorisé Alphonse à les accompagner : les Elric allaient par paire et leurs cerveaux travaillant de concert étaient bougrement efficaces.

Les laissant à leurs délibérations à mi-voix, Helena se redressa, sa lampe tempête brandit vers l'avant, partant à la recherche d'éventuelles traces de vie ou de passage, qui auraient pu les orienter davantage. Passant une main prudente sur les parois et le matériel qui gisait là, profilant ses ombres menaçantes sur la pierre, elle avançait lentement, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'accoutumer à l'obscurité ambiante et les reliefs du terrain.

Quelques tunnels partaient de la galerie centrale et forte des indications des deux frères, elle s'arrêta finalement devant celui qui lui jetait au visage, des relents d'air vicié.

_ Hey, appela-t-elle en levant sa lampe un peu plus haut, espérant dissiper les ombres au mieux. Il y a du vent, par ici.

Les Elric relevèrent la tête avant de la rejoindre, Edward pliant soigneusement sa carte entre les pages de cet étrange petit carnet qui le quittait rarement —et qu'il prenait toujours soin de cacher dans les replis de son manteau— et se tinrent à ses côtés.

_ Une sortie ? Suggéra Alphonse à voix basse. Ed leva le nez et inspira profondément, comme un limier en chasse.

_ Non. C'est pas assez frais pour provenir de l'extérieur. Allons-y, on verra bien où ça nous mène. Au pire…

D'un claquement de main, il effleura la roche du bout des doigts alors que la transmutation, discrète et rapide, illuminait brièvement les murs et le plafond. A l'entrée du tunnel se détachait désormais une petite formation rocheuse, une tête aussi ronde qu'une poignée de porte et pourvue d'une mèche, comme une curieuse parodie de son propre visage. Helena fixa la création une seconde avant de se tourner légèrement vers Fullmetal, qui arborait un air de profond contentement.

_ C'est… intéressant.

_ C'est efficace. Allez, j'ouvre la marche et Al, tu couvres nos arrières.

Helena ne chercha pas à protester ou prendre les devants. Elle avait conscience que dans un espace aussi réduit, l'utilisation de son alchimie causerait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Les Elric, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre en cet instant, étaient plus… _fins_.

Helena esquissa un sourire un rien ironique et suivit le mouvement.

₪. ₪. ₪

Il semblait à Edward qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures. Perdu dans le noir, son horloge interne était plus que déréglée et il aurait été incapable de dire s'il faisait encore nuit à l'extérieur, ou bien si le jour s'était finalement levé.

Dans son dos, il sentait le souffle discret d'Helena et les grincements rassurants d'Alphonse, dont le heaume crissait de temps à autres sur les parois trop étroites et les voutes trop basses. Il ne l'aurait certainement pas avoué à haute voix —fierté oblige— mais il était heureux de leur présence à ses côtés. Helena, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu en penser et ce qu'il en pensait encore, parfois, était fiable et une force qu'il était plus qu'appréciable de trouver dans son camp plutôt qu'à l'opposé. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle saurait réagir rapidement et avec discernement, lorsqu'ils trouveraient… Ce qu'ils devaient trouver. Edward pouvait bien le cacher à ses camarades mais son cerveau et ses entrailles étaient moins dupes. A mesure qu'ils avançaient le long du tunnel, il sentait l'angoisse l'envahir doucement.

Il avait eu son lot d'horreurs et de visions cauchemardesques, c'était un fait. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il devait s'y faire et son esprit anticipait déjà des scènes terrifiantes, où le sang et la mort étaient bien trop présents. Lorsque l'on prenait en compte l'état dans lequel ils avaient retrouvé le corps de cette jeune fille, il ne pouvait qu'extrapoler sur les tortures et les sévices qu'elle avait subis et cela lui retournait le cœur et le mettait hors de lui. Si ce putain d'alchimiste était un tant soit peu intelligent, il prendrait la poudre d'escampette aussi rapidement que possible. Ed ne répondrait certainement plus de ses gestes s'ils mettaient la main dessus.

Finalement, après une marche interminable dans un silence devenant de plus en plus pesant, le trio découcha sur une ouverture plus large, où Alphonse pu se redresser. Le couloir s'était agrandit, le plafond gagnait en hauteur et sur les murs, on distinguait clairement des traces d'outils et de présence humaine. L'air laissait un arrière-goût étrange sur la langue d'Edward, un grain métallique qui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il déglutit, alors qu'Helena profitait du nouvel espace pour se porter à ses côtés. Elle toucha distraitement son coude, le jeune homme croyant un instant qu'elle l'avertissait de quelque chose mais il constata à la lueur faiblarde de sa lampe tempête que son teint était pâle et ses yeux, incroyablement durs.

Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être affecté par l'atmosphère ambiante.

_ Avançons, souffla-t-elle à voix basse, à peine plus haute qu'un inaudible murmure. J'ai l'impression d'entendre quelque chose.

Les frères acquiescèrent, tendant à leur tour l'oreille. Il y avait bien une rumeur, là-bas, comme un grondement lointain qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain. Helena baissa la flamme de sa lampe et Edward éteignit définitivement sa torche. Un peu plus loin dans le corridor, une lueur se découpait faiblement, vacillante, un trait qui contourait une porte, sans doute.

_ On doit être dans un tunnel de maintenance ou de service, déclara Alphonse à mesure qu'ils avançaient, dépassant des caissons et autres bacs de fournitures vides. Aux murs apparaissaient désormais des tuyaux et des traces d'occupation humaine, une série de petites ampoules se balançant tristement au plafond. L'odeur quant à elle, se faisait plus prégnante et il était impossible de ne pas reconnaitre les effluves du sang. Ed serra les dents.

Ils atteignirent finalement la porte, une épaisse plaque de taule aux chevrons massifs, râpée par le temps. Helena, prudente, posa une oreille attentive contre le métal, fermant brièvement les yeux comme pour se concentrer davantage. Une petite bouche d'aération, juste au-dessus du montant supérieur, charriait à eux des odeurs terribles.

La jeune femme s'assura que ses mitaines étaient bien place, éteignant leur dernière source de lumière et s'accroupit au niveau de la serrure. Pendant un instant, Edward se demanda si elle allait bêtement la crocheter —et cela ne l'aurait pas surpris— mais elle se contenta de tracer un cercle simple et apprit par cœur, au-dessous de la poignée, avec la pointe de son couteau.

Lorsque la transmutation, discrète et presque silencieuse, s'éteignit, elle ne relâcha pas sa lame et poussa prudemment la porte.

Ses muscles étaient tendus, gardant pourtant une certaine souplesse, prêts à bondir au moindre signe de danger. Ses yeux, braqués sur la pièce qui se dessinait à peine par-delà la fente qu'elle n'osait agrandir, trahissaient une intensité sans pareille. A tel point que Fullmetal cru reconnaitre un félin, ramassé devant lui, une illusion qui perdura une seconde plus, alors qu'elle se coulait finalement dans la salle en un mouvement fluide et pratiqué.

Il attendit un temps de plus avant de lui emboiter le pas.

L'odeur explosa. Mélange odieux d'hémoglobine, sèche et fraiche, et d'excréments. Il y avait de la sueur et de l'urine, la puanteur infecte de la maladie et de la décrépitude.

Sous les fragrances si fortes qu'elles en devenaient entêtantes, Fullmetal manqua de s'étouffer dans son propre dégoût, portant vivement sa manche à son nez. Devant lui, toujours un peu voutée sur elle-même, Helena avait fait de même. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous l'horreur de la scène, son visage tordu par le malaise et la colère. Alphonse hoqueta.

Devant eux, rangées en enfilade se tenaient des cages grossières, dont les barreaux étaient plantés du sol au plafond rocailleux et séparées chacune par des planches et des étais de bois vermoulus, qui sentaient la moisissure. Sur le sol battu, des corps immobiles, trop affaiblis pour même faire un mouvement à leur approche. La blondeur de leurs cheveux était ensevelie sous la crasse et le sang, la blancheur de leur peau, rayée par des blessures qui suppuraient encore.

L'air puait la mort et le désespoir.

Edward dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir mais fut secoué par plusieurs hauts le cœur. Helena, pour sa part, avait enlevé la protection rudimentaire de sa manche et approchait désormais des cages, sans plus marquer d'inconfort. Comment pouvait-elle résister à cet ignoble spectacle sans tourner de l'œil ? Puis il se souvint de ce qu'elle leur avait raconté et comprit. Les tueries d'Ishbal avaient été leur propre boucherie et malheureusement pour Eurus, elle avait fini par devoir s'y habituer, à un moment de sa vie.

Elle s'accroupit devant la cellule la plus proche.

_ Fullmetal, sa voix était chuintante. Aide-moi à ouvrir, s'il te plait. Il faut que l'on s'assure qu'elles sont encore en vie.

Edward se secoua, obtempéra en vitesse alors qu'Alphonse le suivait, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Aussi discrets que possible, les frères Elric transmutèrent les barreaux, laissant l'accès à leur collègue afin qu'elle s'applique à vérifier l'état des blessées.

Il y avait sept filles, étendues à mêmes des paillasses miteuses, à peine couvertes de leurs vêtements en lambeaux. Sur leurs bras et leurs jambes se dessinaient les mêmes marques vives qu'ils avaient pu inspecter sur le corps de la première victime. Seulement cinq d'entre elles respiraient encore, un faible souffle humide et laborieux. Et si Helena devait se fier à la rigidité froide des deux autres jeunes femmes, elles n'étaient pas mortes depuis très longtemps.

Eurus ferma un instant les yeux alors que sa main se perdait dans le cou d'une des disparues, à la recherche d'un pouls. Elle repoussa la vague de culpabilité qui cherchait à ronger ses défenses, s'arcboutant de toutes ses forces. Plus tard, elle se flagellerait en silence pour celles qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver mais pour l'heure, elle avait besoin d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour agir au mieux.

De quoi avaient-ils besoin ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Chuchota Alphonse, comme en écho à ses pensées tourmentées.

_ Il faut qu'on les sorte de là, trancha immédiatement son frère en se redressant, cherchant déjà du regard de quoi transmuter un chariot de fortune. Helena se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête.

_ Il y a un risque que nos alchimistes nous échappent, si jamais on leur prend leur source de transmutation, contra-t-elle. Ils savent peut-être déjà que nous sommes ici et sont en train de fuir.

_ Alors quoi ? On va leur courir après et prendre le risque que ces pauvres filles y restent, pendant notre absence. Eurus, regarde-les, elles ont besoins de soins en urgence !

_ Je sais, je sais. Elle réfléchit une seconde avant de se tourner vers l'armure qui tenait son côté, mal à l'aise et détournant le regard. Alphonse. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu es en droit de refuser, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Mais elle espérait franchement qu'il marcherait avec son plan et qu'Edward ne pinaillerait pas de son côté. Mais le blond avait le visage dur, le regard déterminé et elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour suivre ses ordres sans protester. Le plus jeune Elric se redressa, se mettant presque au garde-à-vous.

_ Tu vas emporter les jeunes filles avec toi. Vous allez transmuter un brancard, quelque chose, avec les matériaux que nous avons à notre disposition, ici. Tu es le plus à même de supporter une telle charge sans être ralenti. Une fois dehors, tu remontes jusqu'à l'entrée principale des mines. Dans la loge du gardien, il y a un téléphone.

Elle fouilla un instant dans ses poches avant d'en extirper un morceau de papier fripé d'avoir été trop souvent manipulé.

_ Dans un premier temps, lui indiqua-t-elle en lui tendant. Tu contactes Roy, à East City, en te servant de mon numéro d'identification pour passer sur une communication privée et en urgence. Tu lui expliques aussi brièvement que possible la situation et tu lui demandes de contacter la garnison de North City, pour nous envoyer du renfort au plus vite. Aszamem est la ville la plus proche mais je ne sais pas s'ils ont beaucoup d'hommes là-haut.

_ Je n'appelle pas l'inspecteur Landers ?

_ Non. Je ne sais pas à quel point il peut être impliqué. Une fois que tu as fait ça, tu descends au village et tu te rends immédiatement auprès du médecin. Il pourra aider, dans un premier temps. Surtout, ne contacte personne d'autre. Tu te sens capable de faire une telle chose ?

C'était beaucoup lui demander. Après le choc de leur découverte et le fait qu'il n'était certainement pas un militaire assermenté —il n'était encore qu'un foutu gamin, bon sang— elle se sentait mal de simplement lui donner un ordre pareil. Mais Alphonse, affichant cette force qui sommeillait en lui et qui l'avait aidé à traverser bien des obstacles depuis la mort de sa mère, n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de lui assurer sa pleine participation à l'opération.

Par réflexe, Helena se tourna vers Edward, qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'échange. Il adressa un regard à son frère, par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, puis acquiesça à son tour.

Quelque part, il était soulagé de voir Alphonse s'éloigner le plus possible de cet enfer. S'ils devaient se battre, Helena et lui, il préférait de loin savoir son petit frère en sécurité à attendre des renforts. Même s'il savait pertinemment que ces derniers ne pourraient pas intervenir avant deux bonnes heures, s'ils étaient chanceux. Jusque-là, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls. Helena leur adressa un sourire satisfait et se releva.

_ Bien. Alors dans ce cas, allons péter des nez et casser des genoux.

* * *

[1] Enfoirés

Je ne vous le cache pas, on arrive sur la fin dans très peu de temps. Avec du recul, ce sera peut-être un peu abrupt, sortit de nulle part (et vous auriez probablement raison), mais je n'ai plus la force de modifier encore une fois la fin. Et je doute que ce soit bien constructif, aussi ^^ Un moment donné, faut en finir !

Et puis bon, il reste encore deux chapitres, hein.


	25. Rituel

Après avoir parcouru des centaines de mètres des galeries plus proches de l'organique que de l'artificiel, il était presque étrange de retrouver des couloirs _normaux_, aux sols désormais grillagés et aux murs affublés de câbles et de garde de fou. Là où auparavant, il n'avait pas été nécessaire de surveiller le bruit de leurs pas sur la terre sèche des grottes et des tunnels, leur avancée sonnait désormais bruyamment à leurs oreilles et forçait les alchimistes à s'arrêter fréquemment.

Ils avaient brièvement secondé Alphonse, dans le rapatriement des jeunes femmes, l'armure finissant par les chasser de la pièce en arguant qu'il saurait parfaitement se débrouiller sans eux et qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Edward avait exigé qu'il scelle la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous les deux partis, à la recherche de leur coupable et Helena avait hésité un instant avant de les laisser faire.

Ses transmutations étaient limitées à un seul domaine et condamner la porte qui leur servirait potentiellement de sortie n'était pas pour lui plaire. Mais elle comprenait la logique d'assurer les arrières d'Alphonse et avoir Fullmetal à ses côtés la rassurait quelque peu. Elle n'aurait certainement pas à se soucier de se créer une voie d'évacuation tant qu'il était là pour la seconder.

De l'autre côté des cellules, un long couloir s'envolait plus loin dans l'installation minière. Ici, les plafonds étaient plus hauts, les environs, travaillés et aménagés. Ils ne mirent pas si longtemps que cela, avant d'atteindre une autre pièce.

Un laboratoire, si l'on s'en fiait à la décoration ambiante. L'espace de travail d'un scientifique clairement fou et Helena vit son compagnon grimacer à plusieurs reprises alors qu'ils inspectaient soigneusement le matériel et les nombreux traités d'Alchimie qui jonchaient les tables et les pupitres alentours. Il flottait dans l'air une étrange odeur de soufre, les traces résiduelles de transmutations maintes fois répétées. Sur les murs se dessinaient même des marques brulées, résultats des tentatives échouées et au sol, des gribouillis se chevauchant sans cesse, des cercles à moitié ébauchés, raturés dans l'instant et bien trop modifiés pour être utilisables.

Eh bien, au moins, ils ne marcheraient pas par mégarde sur un piège, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Helena se tourna vers son acolyte.

_ Tu penses que c'est là qu'ils font leurs essais ?

_ Non… La salle n'est pas assez vaste, il faudrait un espace plus grand et plus ouvert, pour être certain que la transmutation ne s'étouffe pas elle-même et qu'elle aille chercher les bons matériaux. En cas de rejet ou d'un rebond, les dégâts et les risques seraient bien trop importants pour le lanceur. Il doit y avoir…

Prenant appuis sur une table dont il déblaye le contenu d'un coup de main rageur, sans la moindre considération et avec une pointe de joie sadique, Edward ressortit sa précieuse carte, l'étudiant brièvement avant d'en pointer un morceau du doigt.

_ On devrait se situer par ici, déclara-t-il alors que sa collègue venait le retrouver. Je mettrais ma bonne main à couper qu'il y a un accès à cette grotte là et que c'est ici qu'on trouvera tout ce qu'on cherche.

_ En espérant qu'ils soient encore dans les parages. Sinon, je pense qu'avec tout ce qui se trouve ici, nous avons largement de quoi relier ce laboratoire aux Ackermann.

_ Ouais, mais je serais plus rassuré de savoir ces tarées derrière les barreaux, franchement.

_ A qui le dis-tu. Viens, continuons. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de les perdre maintenant.

Ils repartirent, Edward hésitant à nouveau à couper le laboratoire du reste de l'infrastructure souterraine. Rien ne leur garantissait que les femmes Ackermann étaient les seules dans la combine et dès lors qu'elles seraient averties de leur présence, elles pouvaient faire disparaitre toutes les preuves à l'aide d'un complice. Mais si jamais il modifiait le moindre détail dans l'environnement actuel, cela pouvait également sceller désagréablement leur tentative d'infiltration et adieu leur belle discrétion.

Mieux valait laisser en l'état, le temps d'aller casser des nez et péter des genoux, comme le disait Helena, avant tant de poésie.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, se sentant telles des souris insignifiantes, dansant déjà dans la gorge du chat. Helena avait laissé Edward reprendre les devants, les guidant avec une efficacité redoutable —et cela frisait presque l'invraisemblance— à travers le nouveau réseau de couloirs métalliques. Finalement, poussant une dernière porte qui semblait plus prometteuse que les autres —sans doute à cause des lourds panneaux condamnant son accès, qui y étaient accrochés— le duo déboula dans la vaste caverne qu'Edward avait repéré, quelques minutes plus tôt sur son plan.

Malgré la gravité de l'affaire, Helena ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller en silence devant la magnificence des colonnades naturelles qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond bardé de formations épineuses, et des jeux de lumières que lançaient les dizaines de braséros, dispersés à travers la salle.

Ils se tenaient sur une coursive métallique, courant le long de la paroi de la grotte, un escalier descendant jusqu'au sol. A ses côtés, Edward étouffa un juron et Helena était persuadé que ça n'était pas à cause de la beauté brute du lieu. Accroché à la rambarde qui prévenait des chutes, il s'était penché un peu trop en avant à son goût.

_ Fullmetal ?

_ Putain de merde, regarde ça. Ce foutu cercle est gigantesque.

Helena baissa les yeux, suivant son regard et elle sentit un frisson glacé grimper à l'assaut de sa nuque.

Elle n'entendait pas grand-chose aux théories complexes de l'Alchimie, encore moins lorsque cela avait attrait à la transmutation humaine et ses dérivées. Les lignes, gravées profondément dans le sol, et les formules qui s'y entrecroisaient, n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux. Mais elle sentait pourtant le malaise tordre son estomac, une impression prégnante que _quelque chose_ n'allait définitivement pas dans ce cercle. Comme une maladie, un parasite. Quelque chose qui grouillait et suintait.

Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'Edward la contournait et descendait les escaliers aussi vite et silencieusement que possible.

Eurus n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter. Malgré les dizaines de petites sources de lumière qui entouraient le cercle et la salle, éclairant les alentours et les longues tables de bois barbouillées de sang et autres résidus séchés dont elle ne pouvait que deviner la composition, les colonnes masquaient efficacement la vue et n'importe qui aurait pu se dissimuler dans les ombres immenses qu'elles projetaient, sans qu'ils n'en sachent rien.

Elle suivit précipitamment le jeune alchimiste, chuchotant férocement à son adresse pour qu'il ralentisse le pas.

Elle l'atteignit alors qu'Edward s'était accroupi au bord du cercle, l'effleurant d'une main prudente comme s'il craignait de l'activer d'une simple caresse.

Sur ses gardes, Helena scrutait les alentours, les mains crispées. Seuls crépitaient les braséros, témoins d'une vie, quelque part dans les profondeurs de la mine, et le souffle sifflant qui s'engouffrait par les tunnels d'aération, percés en hauteur. Au sol, elle ne distinguait aucune autre issue que celle par laquelle ils étaient venus.

Elle posa une main prudente sur son épaule. Elle pouvait comprendre son besoin d'en savoir plus sur le cercle et ce à quoi il était destiné mais elle n'aimait pas trainer ici plus que nécessaire. Ils auraient tout le loisir de revenir lorsqu'ils auraient attrapé leurs criminels.

_ Ed, il faut qu'on reprenne les recherches. C'est pas bon, de rester là.

_ Une minute, donne-moi juste une minute. Je veux comprendre ce que…

Il se releva, commença à faire le tour du cercle extérieur alors qu'Helena sentait la nervosité la gagner, une poussée d'adrénaline la forçant elle aussi se déplacer. Etait-ce une illusion d'optique ou bien…

Il y eut un sifflement, quelque part dans son dos, par-dessus son épaule et Helena eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, les mains brandit et la lueur d'une transmutation dansant sur ses doigts, qu'elle sentit une vive douleur atteindre son bras droit.

Elle ferma le poing, envoyant une brève rafale qui percuta son agresseur en lui tirant un glapissement douloureux alors que sa vision devenait soudain horriblement floue.

Elle savait que les ombres leur joueraient des tours, bon dieu.

Alerté par le brusque vacarme, Edward se redressa et vacilla presque dans le même temps alors que ses yeux se baissaient sur l'aiguille qui avait traversé les couches de ses vêtements pour atteindre le haut de sa cuisse. Il jura, arracha le tout en pivotant vivement sur lui-même pour attaquer. Helena s'écroula au sol, ses jambes refusant de coopérer alors qu'elle essayait vainement de lancer une autre transmutation. A plusieurs mètres de là, Edward avait défoncé le sol pour en faire jaillir une lance ouvragée —_Il a vraiment des goûts étranges_, songea-t-elle alors que les contours se fondaient et se déformaient tout autour d'elle— et la brandissait à l'attention de leurs agresseurs.

Dissimulés dans les ombres ambiantes, ils n'avaient cependant qu'à attendre que les tranquillisants fassent effet, sans même avoir à se mettre en danger. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Fullmetal heurter douloureusement la terre ferme, sa lance tintant et roulant hors de sa poigne.

Il gémit faiblement et Helena sentit ses poumons hurler d'agonie, son cœur ralentir atrocement.

_Paralysants…_

Son esprit suivit son corps et lâcha complètement prise.

_Merde…_

₪. ₪. ₪

Edward battit des paupières, la vision trouble et les sens étouffés. A ses oreilles ne résonnaient que le battement sourd de son cœur et le rugissement de son sang. Il grinça des dents lorsqu'il le gouta sur sa langue —il s'était probablement mordu— et sentit le résidu désagréablement amer du produit qui l'avait couché sur le sol de la caverne.

Il cracha, lorsque la salive s'accumula contre son palé et attira bien entendu l'attention de ses kidnappeurs et potentiels tortionnaires. Une silhouette sombre —est-ce que c'était une… _toge ?!—_ se vouta sur lui, s'accroupissant pour le tourner sur le flanc, une main ferme sur l'épaule.

Edward allait pour ruer, balancer son pied dans les reins de son adversaire. Le mouvement, toutefois, lui tira de méchantes nausées au creux de l'estomac et sa nouvelle position lui permis de voir la silhouette immobile d'Helena. Son sang bouillonnant devint un immense bloc de glace.

_ Celui-ci est réveillé, commenta son geôlier —une voix d'homme. Et l'autre ?

Semblant surgir des ténèbres, une seconde silhouette encapuchonnée se pencha cette fois ci sur Lewin et poussa un sifflement agacé.

_ Vivante, mais elle respire mal. On pourra pas s'en servir dans son état.

_ La touche pas, connard, éructa Fullmetal en s'agitant légèrement sous la poigne de l'homme. Du bout des doigts, il testa les contraintes métalliques qui maintenaient ses bras dans son dos. Pas moyen de claquer des mains pour lancer une transmutation, évidemment. Forcer sur son automail était vain, il ne ferait que se démettre l'épaule et cela ne les aiderait certainement pas à s'échapper.

Bon dieu, il était plus qu'heureux que Al ne les ait pas accompagnés.

L'homme au-dessus de lui laissa s'esquisser un sourire ironique au coin de ses lèvres, lui tapotant la joue comme il le ferait avec un animal récalcitrant. En réponse, Ed lui montra les dents.

_ Ce petit gars est plein d'énergie, par contre. Il sera sans doute utile.

_ Tu veux rire ? râla l'acolyte numéro deux en se redressant. Un bras et une jambe en moins ; si Bérénice parvient à tirer quoique ce soit de ces deux-là…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne dissimulant pas le moins du monde le mépris qui habillait ses mots. Pris d'un excès de zèle et pour démontrer ses propos, il lança un léger coup de pied à Eurus qui suivit le mouvement avec la même inertie qu'une poupée de chiffons malmenée. Edward gronda.

Sa vision était plus claire, à présent. Ils se tenaient encore dans la caverne sans merveilles, écroulés là où les tranquillisants les avaient terrassés. Le produit avait été foudroyant mais ne semblait pas tenir sur la durée car leurs ravisseurs n'avaient pas eu le temps de les trainer plus loin, se contentant de les immobiliser et les empêcher de transmuter. Ses sens lui revenaient peu à peu, toujours vaguement étouffés, comme au travers d'un tissu épais, et le silence d'Helena, son absence de réaction, commençait à l'inquiéter sérieusement. Deux membres en moins, il était un poids léger mais retrouvait déjà la maitrise de ses moyens. Sauf que son cœur à lui était en bonne santé. Et si les doses avaient été trop fortes pour son corps fatigué ?

Sentant une sueur glacée par la peur lui dégouliner le long du dos, Edward laissa volter ses yeux aux alentours, à la recherche d'une issue ou d'une arme. Il faisait trop sombre, les lumières projetaient trop d'ombres pour qu'il puisse trouver son bonheur dans ses environs proches. On l'attrapa par le bras pour le trainer plus loin, le jeune homme se redressant tant bien que mal en une position semi-assise, le dos appuyé contre la roche. Il gémit lorsqu'on lui balança sur les genoux sans ménagement, la masse inerte d'Helena.

_ Hey, marmonna-t-il d'un voix tremblante alors que les deux autres s'éloignaient de quelques pas, tout à leurs plans machiavéliques. Helena, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Difficilement, il souleva un genou pour la secouer et la jeune femme roula sur le côté. A travers le voile de ses cheveux défaits, il aperçut ses yeux entrouverts, tachés par la douleur et les narcotiques. Son front brillait d'une fine couche de sueur, ses joues prenant une pâleur inquiétante.

_ Toujours avec moi ?

_ J'ai… du mal à… respirer.

Son souffle était faible et superficiel, presque erratique et Edward était persuadé d'y entendre des échos liquides qui ne lui plaisaient pas le moins du monde. Il se pencha autant qu'il le pu vers l'avant, approchant son visage du sien en guise de réconfort et pour éviter aux toges d'entendre trop de leur conversation.

_ Tu vas tenir le coup ? voulut-il savoir tout en ayant peur de la réponse qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Elle déglutit difficilement et lui tira un sourire ironique au possible.

_ Je sens plus mon bras, confia-t-elle en agitant les doigts de sa main gauche. C'est grave, doc ?

Edward étouffa un rire.

_ T'es trop conne.

_ Ça fait partie de mon charme.

Elle se roula un peu plus loin sur ses jambes, essayant de lui laisser le champ libre et gémit sourdement alors qu'elle s'immobilisait à moitié sur le dos, les bras douloureusement écrasés. Edward lui lança un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer, entre autre, qu'elle ne lui claquerait pas sur les genoux, et reporta son attention sur les deux hommes à quelques pas d'eux. Helena toussa.

_ Le cercle, marmonna-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

_ J'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir. Mais il y a des éléments de transmutation humaine. De toute façon, on devrait pas tarder à en savoir plus, j'ai cru comprendre qu'on serait aux premières loges pour une démonstration expresse. Et les méchants adorent faire des monologues explicatifs. C'est limite ridicule, si tu savais le nombre de fois où Al et moi avons dû écouter leurs conneries, franchement. On devrait en faire un recueil.

Il babillait, plus pour habiller le silence et le manque de réaction d'Helena que pour tenir une conversation constructive. Parler aider son cerveau à se concentrer sur d'autres tâches, curieusement, comme si les mots tenaient au loin la panique qui rongeait ses tripes et l'empêchaient de péter joyeusement les plombs. Il avait besoin de trouver une solution et vite. Dans son état, Eurus ne lui était d'aucune utilité et il était persuadé qu'avec ses deux mains libres, il pouvait renverser définitivement la tendance et faire manger le cuir de ses bottes à ces toges de malheur.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver d'issue miraculeuse —à l'heure actuelle, Ed aurait pris n'importe quoi pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas—les encapuchonnés revenaient vers eux et il sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il aperçut le reflet sinistre du feu sur une dague courbe, dans la main de l'un des hommes. Misère, ils allaient être sacrifiés sur l'autel de la folie d'une alchimiste à la manque et il avait autre chose à foutre que mourir ici.

Par réflexe, Edward chercha à se reculer le plus possible, rapidement arrêté dans sa fuite par le mur dans son dos. Son mouvement délogea Helena, qui resta sur le côté. L'homme s'accroupit devant eux, la pointe de son coutelas titillant la joue de la jeune femme qui ne battit pas même d'un cil. Ed devait l'admettre, il admirait son sang-froid exemplaire ; il n'était pas capable du même calme.

_ Bérénice va décider ce qu'il adviendra de vous, leur dit-il sur un ton mielleux, faussement câlin et Edward voulut lui cracher au visage en guise de réponse. Mais avant ça… —le couteau creusa une légère virgule carmin dans la joue d'Helena qui ne broncha pas— j'aurai quelques petites questions à vous poser.

Il souriait, avec beaucoup trop de dents et même son acolyte semblait nerveux. Il leva un doigt à la manière d'un maitre d'école devant ses élèves attentifs.

_ Question une : on sait que vous n'êtes pas entrés ici tout seuls. Alors dites-nous où se trouve votre petit copain l'armure et peut-être que nos gars seront cléments avec lui et veilleront à ne pas le faire souffrir lorsqu'ils le trouveront.

Edward serra les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire, la fureur obscurcissant sa vision pendant une brève seconde.

_ Va te faire foutre, cracha-t-il vertement, déjà prêt à supporter les tortures qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à leur faire subir. Helena esquissa un sourire.

_ Même chose ici.

Contrarié, l'homme accentua sa prise sur le manche de son poignard, traçant un sillon plus important dans la peau mate de la jeune femme, lui tirant cette fois ci une grimace. La cicatrice serait nette, à défaut d'être belle, s'il continuait à creuser ainsi dans les chairs.

_ Bien. Question deux : vous—

Son petit interrogatoire —ridicule. L'homme était ridicule à bien des égards— s'interrompit brutalement lorsque la lourde porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, des siècles plus tôt, percuta violemment le mur. Le deuxième acolyte se raidit, le regard tourné vers la coursive métallique et il tapota rapidement l'épaule de son compagnon.

_ Elle est là…

L'escalier trembla sous le rythme de pas nerveux, suivit par l'approche d'une nouvelle troupe, menée en tête par une silhouette menue. Edward plissa des yeux cependant que leurs tortionnaires du dimanche se redressaient, faisant face à la femme qui les toisait de toute sa grandeur malgré son dos vouté et sa petite taille. Derrière elle se tenait d'autres toges sombres, certaines aux capuches retroussées et dont les faciès ne manquèrent pas de se rappeler au bon souvenir de Fullmetal. Ackermann mère et fille se tenaient désormais devant eux, des grimaces identiques aux lèvres et les yeux brillant d'une lueur fiévreuse et encolérée.

La plus jeune des deux pointa un doigt accusateur et un rien arrogant en direction des deux hommes.

_ Je vous ai demandé de rattraper notre fuyard et je vous retrouve ici, à vous amuser avec nos prisonniers ?

_ On espérait les faire parler, rétorqua le plus âgé des deux alors que l'autre se recroquevillait vaguement sous l'attaque. Ils savent forcément quelque chose et—

_ Et tout cela n'est qu'une perte de temps ! Les filles ont disparu, les autres patrouillent les abords de la montagne et vous jouez comme des enfants avec des fourmis et une loupe ! Ils ne diront rien, ce sont de foutus alchimistes d'Etat et ils sont entrainés pour ça, ces chiens ! Maintenant, dégagez et allez aider les autres. Si jamais il parvient à avertir qui que ce soit, tout mon travail tombera à l'eau et je n'ai pas sacrifié autant de temps et d'énergie pour échouer maintenant.

Sous la force de sa colère, sa voix partait vers des aigus insupportables et le souffle lui manqua, la jeune femme blonde comme les blés s'étouffant presque dans sa tirade. Sa mère vint immédiatement la soutenir et lança un regard des plus noirs aux hommes qui leur tenaient tête.

_ Obéissez, ou vous serez les prochains sur la liste, les menaça-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je veux cette maudite armure démantelée à mes pieds maintenant. Quant à vous —elle se tourna vers le reste de la troupe— préparez le rituel ! Ces deux vermines ne doivent plus être en vie si jamais nous sommes découverts.

Elle lança un regard lourd de mépris aux deux Alchimistes et attrapa les épaules de sa fille, la tirant dans son sillage en soutenant la plupart de son poids. Telle une volée de moineaux, le reste de la troupe se dispersa, chacun gagnant les fonctions et le poste qui lui était attribué sans souffler le moindre refus. Les deux hommes qui leur avaient servi de geôliers temporaires s'empressèrent également d'obéir et les alchimistes furent laissés seuls, le temps des préparatifs.

_ Pas de monologue, déclara platement Helena. Je suis presque déçue.

_ Moi aussi. Ça nous aurait aidés à y voir plus clair. Mais je suis soulagé : Al va bien.

_ Pour le moment. Il faudrait que la situation perdure. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous sommes là, j'espère simplement qu'il a pu atteindre un téléphone et prévenir quelqu'un.

_ Tu crois qu'on pourra attendre jusqu'à ce que la cavalerie arrive ?

Helena resta silencieuse et scruta la salle, le large cercle au sol, les hommes et femmes qui s'y activaient. Un peu plus loin, Ackermann mère et fille s'entretenaient, penchées l'une sur l'autre et la jeune femme vacilla à nouveau. Eurus tiqua.

_ La fille est malade, déclara-t-elle et alors que la réflexion se faisait un chemin dans l'esprit d'Edward, elle vit ses yeux fauves briller de compréhension.

_ Le cercle. C'est à ça qu'il sert. A la soigner.

_ On ne peut pas soigner par l'alchimie, contra Helena. Ça se saurait, et il y a longtemps que je m'en serais servie.

_ Techniquement parlant, on le peut. Mais le coup à payer est trop grand. C'est ce qu'ils font ici. Ils prennent l'énergie des autres pour la faire transvaser vers elle. C'est pour ça, les lignes semblables à la transmutation humaine.

Helena garda le silence quelques instants, les yeux rivés sur Bérénice Ackermann, son doux visage et la blondeur délicate de ses cheveux. Elle semblait frêle, pâle et _simple. _Pure, presque. On avait peine à croire qu'elle pouvait participer, pis encore, organiser une telle horreur.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner comme ils le souhaitent, remarqua-t-elle à mi-voix. Elle pue la maladie, je peux le sentir d'ici. Les animaux mourants savent se reconnaitre entre eux.

_ Personne ne va mourir, Eurus.

_ Personnellement, ma mort est programmée pour dans une dizaine d'années, j'aimerai tenir jusque-là. Si on ne trouve pas rapidement une solution, on va partir plus tôt que prévu pour ce dernier voyage.

_ Je cherche, figure toi. Et je vais trouver, Edward Elric est plein de ressources.

_ Si ton immense cerveau plein de ressources pouvait cogiter plus rapidement…

Edward étouffa un grincement devant son ton un rien condescendant. Quelque part, il était agréable de se disputer bêtement de la sorte et il comprit son manège. En agissant comme la grande courge narquoise qu'elle était, Eurus ajoutait une touche incongrue de normalité dans leur situation désastreuse. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Il sentait la panique reculer, laissant place nette à des idées plus claires, une vision plus apaisée.

Edward n'eut toutefois pas le loisir de profiter davantage de cette nouvelle lucidité que Bérénice Ackermann revenait vers eux, aussi majestueuse et digne que lui permettait son triste état. Il le voyait, désormais, le mal qui rongeait sa silhouette trop mince, les veines bleutées sous sa peau de parchemin. Les cernes creusaient son visage, les ombres projetées des braseros accentuant ses traits. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, ainsi, le visage long et chevalin, une lueur hargneuse dans le regard.

Elle s'accroupit nonchalamment à leurs pieds, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour mieux les étudier, comme s'ils n'étaient plus que des rats de laboratoire. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha la joue d'Helena, recueillant une perle de sang sur le bout de son ongle.

_ Mh… J'espère que ton teint ne se transférera pas. Je n'aimerai pas ressembler à une sauvageonne.

Pour seule réponse, Helena avança brusquement la tête et ses dents manquèrent de peu les doigts de la jeune femme qui se recula en glapissant. Ni Ed, ni Eurus ne l'avait vue venir mais Ackermann sénior se précipita sur son enfant comme un faucon et son pied —lourdement botté— entra violemment en contact avec l'abdomen de la métisse. Sous l'impact, l'alchimiste du vent laissa échapper un hoquet étranglé et Edward se projeta vers l'avant, vengeur.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, bande de connasses ?!

_ Les chiens dans votre genre doivent être mâtés, clama la reine mère en appuyant le bout de sa chaussure contre les contraintes d'Helena, broyant ses bras tordus et le creux de son dos. Elle gémit sourdement, suffoqua dans sa propre respiration et Bérénice se redressa, attrapant le bras de sa mère.

_ Laisse là. Il nous la faut vivante, sans quoi le cercle ne pourra pas s'activer.

_ Je sais pas ce que fait votre cercle, éructa l'Ishbal alors que de la salive et un peu de sang lui coulait sur le menton. Mais j'espère que mon putain de cœur pourri et mes poumons nécrosés te feront crever plus rapidement.

Un autre coup la réduisit au silence et Edward hurla sa rage contre les colonnes de pierre. Putain. Putain de merde, ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant que les choses ne tournent mal et qu'ils en soient réduis à servir de réservoir d'énergie pour une transmutation qui ne ferait qu'échouer. Les marques sur les corps des jeunes femmes, des traces des rebonds innombrables, les échecs incalculables de toute cette folie. Il pourrait peut-être en encaisser une ou deux. Helena succomberait à la première transmutation, il en avait la certitude et cela lui glaçait les sangs.

Dans un réflexe protecteur, Edward passa l'une de ses jambes libres par-dessus le corps de sa camarade, un faible écran contre la colère qu'il voyait briller dans les yeux de leurs tortionnaires.

_ Alors ?! Aboya Mme Ackermann à l'adresse de ses acolytes.

_ Tout sera prêt dans quelques minutes, Madame ! Si Bérénice veut bien…

Claquant sèchement de la langue, la femme se détourna, sa fille au bras et laissa les alchimistes d'Etat à leur mince répit. Edward les suivit des yeux avant de siffler à l'adresse de sa collègue, le visage retourné contre le sol.

_ T'en rate pas une, putain. D'habitude, c'est pas moi qui tiens les discours sur la nécessité de pas faire de conneries !

Helena se tourna à demi vers lui, grimaçante, et le sang collait des cheveux contre ses lèvres meurtries. Elle arborait un rictus terrifiant.

_ Peut-être, mais cette connerie valait le coup.

Elle eut un mouvement d'épaule étrange, le tissu étiré sur son bras comme si le membre à l'intérieur ne se trouvait plus à sa bonne place. Edward cligna des yeux sans comprendre puis la lumière se fit.

_ Tu t'es déboitée le bras, mais —

_ Je suis _en train_ de me déboiter le bras, nuança-t-elle. Contrairement au tien, mon automail est un vieux coucou et il tombe rapidement en morceau. Même si je dois avouer que depuis que tes mécanos lui sont passées dessus, il résiste beaucoup mieux.

_ Formidable. Donc, au lieu d'avoir deux alchimistes avec les mains liées, ils vont se retrouver avec une manchote en prime.

Helena lui donna un petit coup de genou en guise de vengeance.

_ Ça va me libérer l'autre main. Et j'aurai une arme ; ces salauds m'ont pris mon couteau.

_ Tu vas faire quoi, leur envoyer ton bras à la figure et t'en servir comme une batte ?

_ T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ?

Fullmetal resta silencieux. A l'heure actuelle des choses, non. Il n'avait pas de meilleure idée que celle-ci —et elle était particulièrement stupide, même lui s'accordait à le dire— et il cherchait déjà de nouvelles idées pour coller au plan plus que farfelu de sa collègue. Certes, elle pourrait à nouveau utiliser ses bras et se mouvoir, mais Helena ne savait pas transmuter sans cercle et ses mitaines avaient été arrachées de ses mains, alors à moins qu'elle ne parvienne à tracer quelque chose pour le défaire de ses entraves en moins de quelques secondes, il avait du mal à saisir où elle voulait en venir.

_ Et s'ils sont armés ? s'enquit-il en se souvenant du couteau dans la main de l'homme-toge ou même des seringues hypodermiques qui les avaient couché là. Enfer, ils ignoraient absolument tout de leurs adversaires et il n'était même pas certain que le produit s'était suffisamment diffusé dans leurs veines pour avoir perdu de son effet. Est-ce qu'ils seraient même capables de se lever et fuir ?

_ Un, je sais me défendre. J'ai suivi une _vraie_ formation militaire et je peux utiliser autre chose que l'alchimie pour me battre. Deux, s'ils avaient été un peu plus malins, ils auraient enlevé mon bras dès le début ; j'ai des cercles d'urgence gravé sur les plaques internes et c'est pour ça que j'essaye de me déboiter l'épaule depuis tout à l'heure. Ils sont vieux mais ça devrait me permettre de te libérer un peu plus rapidement.

Edward la fixa en silence alors qu'elle tentait de légers mouvements pour déloger son bras de son support, bouche bée.

_ … tu t'es déjà retrouvée dans ce genre de situation, auparavant ?

_ Une fois, lui confia Helena en grondant, luttant contre ses entraves et forçant sur son bras. J'avais un coéquipier, et ça ne s'est pas bien terminé pour lui. Depuis, les peu de fois où je me suis retrouvée sur le terrain, j'ai fait en sorte de travailler seule et d'être préparée un minimum. Putain, aide-moi, avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Helena s'était suffisamment tortillée pour coincer son bras entre les jambes du Fullmetal, qui aurait pu trouver la position terriblement déplacée s'il n'avait pas compris ses intentions. Serrant les cuisses et croisant les chevilles par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, il pivota sur le côté, entrainant un mouvement de torsion alors que l'une de ses bottes tentait de maintenir Helena en place et lui briser littéralement le bras. Une petite partie de lui était très curieuse de voir quel genre de spectacle ils offraient tous les deux, car ce devait être aussi ridicule que majestueux.

Il y eut un « clac » léger, rapidement suivit d'un couinement de douleur et Edward relâcha ses jambes et la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras de Eurus. Affalée sur le sol, elle respirait lourdement et s'était mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

_ Okay, relève toi et viens m'aider qu'on puisse—

Edward avait relevé la tête pour surveiller la troupe de fanatiques qui ne devaient pas être loin de terminer les derniers préparatifs pour le cercle massif tracé dans le sol. Il se figea, son cerveau noyant son cri d'effroi et de stupeur dans un flot d'incompréhension et il sentit le feu lui gagner les joues.

_ Non mais attend, qu'est-ce que — QUOI ?!

Son exclamation attira l'attention des toges noires et brunes, deux individus encapuchonnés se tournant vers eux. Helena, sifflant une insulte entre ses dents serrées, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule disloquée qui ne tenait plus en place que par l'entortillement de ses vêtements sales et ouvrit à son tour des yeux ronds.

Elle avait bien saisi que les personnes présentes dans cette grotte étaient _folles_, à défaut d'une autre appellation politiquement correcte. Elle faisait confiance à Edward lorsqu'il lui affirmait que leur foutu cercle n'était pas le moins du monde viable —et les corps des jeunes femmes kidnappées étaient là pour affirmer sa théorie— et qu'il fallait un certain degré de connerie pour croire encore en ce procédé après tant d'échecs.

Visiblement, Bérénice Ackermann avait délaissé l'aspect purement scientifique de sa théorie car elle se tenait désormais les bras écartés au milieu de son cercle, entièrement nue et prête pour un rituel satanique savamment orchestré. Il ne manquait plus que les poulets noirs et les chèvres à trois pattes sacrifiés aux cinq coins du cercle et ils auraient eu la panoplie complète.

Une bulle de rire nerveux naquit dans le creux de sa gorge et se transforma en un cri douloureux alors qu'on la saisissait violemment par les cheveux pour la trainer loin d'Edward. Oh. D'accord, donc elle était la fameuse chèvre à trois pattes. Formidable.

_ Hey ! HEY ! Laissez-là bande de tarés !

Les vociférations du jeune homme lui valurent à son tour un coup dans l'abdomen, lui coupant la respiration et Helena reprit son propre souffle lorsqu'on la balança dans le cercle sans le moindre ménagement, s'écroulant sur son bras arraché. Battant difficilement des yeux derrière le voile rouge et malsain de la douleur qui s'était posé sur elle, Eurus fixa Bérénice qui ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard. Exposée à la foule qui se plaçait lentement autour du cercle —ils s'étaient mis à trois pour maitriser le blond et l'empêcher de mettre ses pieds partout où il le pouvait, et surtout dans des gueules— la jeune femme tendit les mains vers le plafond.

Sa prière impie monta à l'assaut de la voute, une incantation étrange et gutturale —superflue, également, car l'Alchimie n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de formule pour fonctionner— qui ajoutait au mysticisme invraisemblable de la scène. De quoi fidéliser et terrifier efficacement les adeptes de son projet. Par-delà le cercle qui commençait à prendre des lueurs inquiétantes, entre le verdâtre et le rouge, Helena voyait les petits yeux de l'aînée Ackermann. Cette femme était un serpent, se délectant de voir périr ses proies et les épines dans son pied.

Nul doute qu'avec la disparition brutale de deux Alchimistes d'Etat, les villageois de Yadrov seraient les premiers à être suspectés et interrogés. Mais l'enquête leur avait été retirée, les documents officiels, traités. On les avait sans doute vus à North City, et les témoins étaient nombreux à les avoir vus quitter le village mais pas y retourner. Si Alphonse ne parvenait pas à se saisir des instances militaires pour donner leur position et demander du renfort ; personne ici ne viendrait soupçonner la famille Ackermann. Et rien ne pourrait empêcher leur délicate fille de commettre des meurtres à répétition, dans le seul but de vivre quelques années de plus.

Helena pouvait comprendre mais jamais elle ne cautionnerait.

Bérénice hurla soudainement, envoyant ses cris vers le plafond et Helena sentit le rugissement de la transmutation avant même dans voir les éclairs. Sous elle, le cercle brilla vivement et si elle avait réussi à maitriser sa panique jusque-là, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de la juguler.

Elle allait mourir. Sacrifiée comme une putain de chèvre malade et Edward serait le prochain sur la liste.

Les adeptes brandirent les mains. Les capuches rejetées vers l'arrière, les visages tendus, Helena attrapa du coin de l'œil les violents mouvements du Fullmetal qui tentait de se dégager et luttait contre ses adversaires. Elle pouvait lui concéder, le jeune homme était une véritable teigne et son énergie, devant le désespoir de la situation, était décuplée.

Helena sentit une douleur blanche lui vriller soudainement la jambe et elle se tendit de tout son long. Elle cracha une gerbe de sang, ses poumons protestèrent et son cœur tonna dans ses oreilles, désespéré de vivre encore un peu. Eurus se fit violence, troublée par la souffrance et déroutée par les cris et les éclairs sanguinolents. La mélopée des fidèles était presque enivrante, brouillant ses sens et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour parvenir à dégager son bras de métal suffisamment loin de son port d'attache et l'attraper par sa main valide.

Le jeu nouveau dans l'ensemble de cordages lui permit de dégager son poignet de chair et Helena se redressa difficilement. Le sang glissait entre ses lèvres, maculant le devant de son vêtement et elle conjura toutes ses forces restantes pour balancer l'automail en direction de Bérénice.

Par-delà les chants terrifiants, elle entendit Ackermann pousser des cris de rage et se précipiter vers l'avant alors que le lourd membre de métal heurtait sa fille dans le milieu du dos. Bérénice perdit l'équilibre et sa concentration se brisa. La lumière du cercle vacilla, crépita comme une pluie d'étincelles et les arcs alchimiques qui s'en dégageaient échappèrent à tout contrôle.

Un rebond.

Oh putain.

Helena s'appuya sur son bras intact, paniquée et se précipita vers l'extérieur du cercle. Les fidèles, désorientés, baissèrent les mains, firent trembler leurs chants alors que plusieurs, sous les ordres d'Ackermann, se ruaient qui vers la jeune femme blonde, qui vers Helena. L'un d'eux hurla à pleins poumons lorsqu'un éclair le toucha, brulant sa jambe et fondant le tissu dans ses chairs.

Profitant de la confusion ambiante et des cris qui s'élevaient désormais en concert tout autour du cercle qui prenait de l'ampleur et illuminait tous les alentours, Edward envoya bouler l'un de ses geôliers. Sous l'impact de l'épaule du jeune homme dans le creux de ses genoux, l'homme trébucha vers l'avant et s'écroula les deux mains contre la bordure du cercle. Ses braillements de pure douleur firent fuir les autres, libérant suffisamment Edward pour qu'il puisse en assommer un au passage.

Fullmetal se redressa, les bras toujours liés dans le dos mais prêt à se jeter stupidement vers le rebond qui allait tous les tuer. Il vit Helena se trainer laborieusement vers lui, écroulée un bref instant alors qu'un arc lui lacérait le flanc et le dos. Ses vêtements fumèrent, il l'entendit distinctement hurler dans la cacophonie insupportable.

Au centre du cercle, Bérénice hurlait elle aussi, sa voix se vrillant sous des aigus insupportables. Au cœur du vortex, elle brulait de l'intérieur, sa peau se déchirant sous les attaques de la transmutation, le sang éclaboussant ses alentours. La grotte se mit à gronder, un tremblement sourd et terrible, les adeptes se dispersant tels des oiseaux affolés à l'approche d'un ouragan.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de se précipiter vers Helena pour l'aider à se tirer de cet enfer que la jeune femme lui atterrit brutalement dans le creux de l'estomac, les envoyant bouler un peu plus loin. Le souffle coupé, il lui lança un regard interloqué alors qu'au-dessus d'eux, le plafond commençait sérieusement à se dégrader et perdre des morceaux.

_ Mes semelles, se contenta-t-elle de souffler en rampant sur le côté. Elle lui libéra difficilement les mains, s'aidant de ses dents et s'écroula sur le côté, vidée de ses forces, lorsque la dernière corde céda.

Edward prit immédiatement les choses en main. Plissant les yeux sous le chaos, la transmutation ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur. Bérénice avait cessé de geindre et de se lamenter, étendue et inerte au centre du cercle, vraisemblablement morte, et il se demanda si c'était ce qui été aussi arrivé à son frère. La grotte s'effondrait, les toges s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens et le feu avait pris quelque part sur les tables d'examen ou d'offrandes, il ne se souvenait même plus. La seule porte de sortie était prise d'assaut et déjà, l'escalier se voilait sous la force dévastatrice de l'Alchimie en roue libre et le poids des fuyards.

Il aperçut Ackermann trop tard, la femme se jetant sur eux dans un silence presque dérangeant. Les mains crispées comme des serres, la bouche tordue par un rictus horrifiant, elle s'apprêtait à les tuer de sang-froid, ses doigts osseux profondément enfoncés dans leur gorge.

Edward leva les mains, prêt à frapper mais hésita une brève et pourtant trop longue seconde. Que devait-il faire ? La repousser ? D'ici, il risquait de la faire chuter dans le cercle, ce qui la condamnerait à coup sûr. Mais s'il se contentait de l'immobiliser, elle serait ensevelie sous les roches qui commençaient à tomber du plafond en une pluie drue.

Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Il n'allait pas la —

Ackermann fut sur lui, le renversant sur le côté et l'Alchimiste se débattit violemment pour la faire lâcher prise alors qu'elle cherchait à l'étrangler. Ses dents claquèrent près de son visage, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites et Edward glapit, persuadé qu'elle allait déchirer la peau mince de sa gorge et fouiller ses chairs jusqu'à atteindre sa trachée.

Le visage transfiguré par la rage de la femme quitta brutalement son champ de vision, la violence du souffle qui l'envoya heurter sèchement le mur entrainant Edward sur le côté. Avachi sur le flanc, il se redressa sur un coude, ses yeux se posant un bref instant sur la forme froissée d'Ackermann, puis vers Helena. Eurus s'était ramassée sur le côté, la main tendue vers leur combat et dans sa paume brillait la lueur mourante d'une transmutation, un cercle grossier tracé avec son sang.

Un bloc de pierre tomba lourdement tout près d'eux, la jeune femme glapissant sous la peur et Edward se releva tout à fait. Les mâchoires serrées, le cerveau si paniqué qu'il en devenait brutalement logique et pragmatique, il se précipita vers son amie.

Helena était chaude, contre lui, sa main de chair rencontra une moiteur suspecte et inquiétante à l'arrière de son dos et Edward refusa même d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Plus tard, peut-être. Lorsqu'ils seraient sortis d'ici, à l'abri, qu'il verrait Alphonse se précipiter vers eux et les sermonner pour être deux têtes brulées. Ils pourraient rire, dormir tout leur saoul et finalement rentrer chez eux.

Oh bon dieu, comme il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Un bras jeté autour de la taille de Eurus, l'autre sous son épaule, il tira l'Alchimiste du Vent sur ses pieds qui se dérobèrent sous son poids. L'une de ses jambes avaient été touchée et alors que derrière eux, la transmutation n'en finissait plus de tourbillonner, détruisant les éléments alentour à défaut de pouvoir servir son but premier, Edward parvint à les trainer tant bien que mal jusqu'aux escaliers. Il leva le nez vers l'étage et la structure gémissante. Il n'aurait pas le temps de la consolider et grimper chaque marche leur ferait perdre de nombreuses minutes. Déjà, il voyait la voute se détacher, les stalactites s'écraser et exploser au sol en un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Toute la caverne s'effondrait et ils seraient ensevelis avec s'ils ne bougeaient pas maintenant. Le bras d'Helena se resserra sur son épaule, secoué d'un spasme et avant qu'il n'ait pu enregistrer le mouvement, elle les propulsait vers les hauteurs d'un coup de talon malhabile.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur la coursive métallique, à quelques mètres de la porte qui les mènerait vers leur salut et la liberté. Helena fut incapable de se relever, malgré les exhortations de plus en plus énervées d'Edward et le jeune homme finit par la hisser difficilement sur son dos. Elle était lourde, malgré son apparence malingre et il sentait l'épuisement lui bruler les os et les muscles.

Aussi vite que possible, Fullmetal remonta le large couloir central, excluant toutes les galeries qu'il croisait dans le coin de sa vision.

_ Allez, allez, allez, allez…

Il sentait le souffle rauque d'Helena, près de son oreille, la chaleur rayonnante de son corps à l'agonie sur son dos. L'odeur du sang qui le prenait à la gorge jusqu'à l'écœurement.

Dans l'affolement général et l'urgence de sortir de ce tombeau en devenir, Edward tentait désespérément de se remémorer le plan des mines. Peine perdue, les couloirs et les portes se succédaient en enfilade sans qu'il ne puisse se souvenir si le chemin emprunté les ramenait bien à la surface ou bien s'ils s'enfonçaient davantage dans les profondeurs de la montagne.

Les longues galeries aménagées étaient vides, les rares occupants encore en vie ayant fui aussi vite que possible. Le grondement de la terre était devenu plus lointain mais pas moins menaçant et il craignait à tout instant qu'une partie du tunnel ne s'effondre entièrement sur eux. Ses poumons le brulaient, son souffle devenu court et Edward se demanda un bref instant qu'elle énergie parvenait à le tenir encore debout et lui permettait de courir aussi vite.

Elle s'évanouie cependant toute entière lorsque sa course effrénée le conduisit à un cul de sac. Il dérapa et manqua de s'effondrer à genoux.

_ Merde ! NON !

Du plat de la main, il frappa la roche, son poing de métal heurtant la pierre jusqu'à la lézarder. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour, ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait de l'autre côté : la mort, sans doute, mais celle-ci s'était contentée de patienter dans les galeries obscures, les regardant tourner avec délice et riant de leur vaine échappée. Helena gémit sourdement lorsqu'il la déposa lourdement sur le sol, tournant en rond tel un fauve en cage. Elle tenait son côté et respirait trop vite, trop faiblement pour que cela soit une bonne nouvelle.

_ Merde, merde, merde. Réfléchis, Edward, réfléchis !

Il ferma les yeux, ses mains volant à ses tempes alors qu'il martelait son crâne de ses doigts, cherchant une solution, une idée, une lueur dans l'obscurité. Il était Edward Elric, bon dieu. Il était un foutu génie et qu'il soit damné s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de les sortir d'ici, vivants.

_ Ed…

Le jeune homme n'accorda pas la moindre attention son amie, scrutant les murs, passant la main sur la roche alors qu'il calculait les probabilités que le tunnel s'écroule s'il tentait une transmutation pour leur frayer un passage. Si tant est qu'ils aient avancé tout ce temps dans la bonne direction, mais avec la rumeur de la terre frémissante dans leur dos, il ne pouvait que l'espérer.

_ Ed.

_ Quoi ?!

Helena pointa la fissure qu'il avait faite malgré lui dans le mur qui scellait leur sort, le narguant par sa simple existence. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la fièvre, papillonnant difficilement et le blond eut honte de voir qu'il mettait bien trop de temps à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui communiquer.

Il se précipita sur la paroi, posant la joue sur la lézarde et dut retenir un hurlement de soulagement lorsqu'il sentit l'air lui caresser la peau. Ils devaient être proches d'une autre galerie parallèle, voire même, purement et simplement, de la sortie et putain, s'il n'avait pas eu la moindre retenue —et un relent de pudeur— il aurait pu embrasser Helena sur place.

A défaut, il se contenta de sautiller de joie comme un enfant et poser les mains sur la paroi, priant de toutes ses forces pour avoir raison. La transmutation éclaira violemment les murs autour d'eux, le forçant à plisser des yeux et l'instant suivant, un grondement des plus terrifiants les entoura alors que la matière se transformait sous sa volonté.

Merde. La structure était trop fragile et tout allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

Il ramassa Helena, la trainant dans son sillage et s'engouffra dans le nouveau tunnel.


	26. Family

Il arrivait parfois à Alphonse de bénir son corps actuel, qui ne faiblissait pas et lui permettait littéralement de faire des merveilles dans des situations désespérées. Avoir une endurance illimitée et une force surhumaine avait ses avantages, il n'allait pas complétement mentir et il savait que, lorsqu'il retrouverait son corps, cela ferait partie des rares choses qu'il regretterait très certainement.

Cette nuit, toutefois, il était encore fait de métal et il mettait à profit toutes ses capacités.

Avec une moue mentale satisfaite, le jeune homme s'écarta, contemplant son ouvrage d'un œil critique et avisé. Il avait travaillé aussi vite que possible, une fois sortie des galeries étroites avec son précieux chargement sur le dos, et désormais, les victimes étaient soigneusement emmitouflées dans les vêtements qu'il avait trouvés dans leur voiture, et une grande partie de la tôle de cette dernière avait servi à confectionner un nouveau chariot, plus grand et plus maniable, pour les sortir de la forêt.

Ces jeunes femmes avaient besoin de soins et le médecin n'était pas à proximité. Il ne pourrait courir, ou bien prenait le risque de les blesser davantage et dans leur situation, ça n'était guère indiqué. Lorsqu'il reviendrait à East City avec son frère, il apprendrait à conduire : il espérait ne pas avoir besoin de revivre de sitôt de telles situations mais il aurait gagné bien plus de temps à savoir manœuvrer leur véhicule.

Pour l'heure, il se contenta de camoufler les jeunes femmes derrière une construction alchimique aussi naturelle que possible et s'en fut au pas de course vers les hauteurs. Les directives d'Helena tournaient dans son esprit, vives et impérieuses. Il avait une mission à accomplir et ne comptait pas faillir.

Craignant que des hommes de main des Ackermann —ou tout autre âme qui vive dans les parages à une heure pareille— ne se soient lancés à sa poursuite, Alphonse évita les sentiers serpentant entre les arbres, passant de taillis en fourrés dans une discrétion exemplaire.

Il sut toutefois que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque les éclats de voix lui parvinrent, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres en amont, alors qu'il longeait la piste menant jusqu'à l'entrée principale des mines de Yadrov.

Prudent et méfiant au possible —il forçait ses pensées à se concentrer sur la tâche qu'on lui avait confié et non pas son frère, enfermé quelque part dans le ventre de la terre, trop loin pour qu'il puisse lui apporter son aide et qui était peut-être…— Alphonse s'approcha silencieusement, restant sous le couvert des arbres alors qu'il remontait lentement la pente. Des voitures étaient garées de travers le long de la route, un attroupement se formant un peu plus loin sur la piste, près de la guérite qui réglementait l'accès au site. Il voyait du mouvement et des lueurs, crut même reconnaitre quelques voix.

_ Landers. Envoyez vos hommes patrouiller dans le secteur, ne laissez passer personne et prévenez mes équipes dès que—

_ Colonel Mustang ?!

Alphonse sortit des taillis épais, pratiquement certain d'halluciner. Que faisait donc le supérieur de son frère, ici, perdu au nord d'Amestris alors qu'il aurait sagement dû attendre leur retour à son bureau. L'interpellé, tout aussi surpris que lui, se tourna pour lui faire face, les luminaires blafards de la guérite éblouissant cruellement son profil.

_ Alphonse ?

L'armure sortit définitivement du couvert des arbres, secoué d'un soulagement sans nom. C'était comme si un poids venait d'être enlevé de ses épaules alors qu'il se dirigeait vivement vers l'homme. Quelques-unes de ses recrues —des visages qu'il ne reconnaissait pas— eurent un mouvement de recul devant sa carrure massive. Aux côtés de Mustang, l'inspecteur Landers, semblant épuisé et mal à l'aise, gardait le silence et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours, angoissé. Un peu plus loin, Alphonse aperçut la tignasse blonde du sous-lieutenant Havoc, et Breda qui organisaient leurs forces. Hawkeye était visiblement restée sur place et il n'osait même pas imaginer les trésors d'ingéniosité et de persuasion que le Colonel avait dû mettre en place pour réussir à venir jusqu'ici sans elle.

_ Colonel, j'ai des jeunes filles grièvement blessées, un peu plus bas sur la route. Elles ont besoin de soins immédiats.

Le militaire se reprit, carrant les épaules et son visage confus devint dur et déterminé. Il aboya quelques ordres stricts aux hommes les plus proches de lui, un petit détachement partant vers l'orée de la forêt sous les directives d'Alphonse. Havoc prit la tête, une mallette pleine de matériel médical sur l'épaule, cependant que Breda s'occupait de contacter l'hôpital de North City pour préparer leur arrivée.

L'armure les laissa faire, se sentant brutalement épuisé mais rechignant toutefois à quitter les côtés du Colonel pour les accompagner et les aider. Il était rassurant de retrouver un visage connu dans tout ce joyeux foutoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul, Alphonse ? S'enquit le brun en reportant son attention sur le jeune homme. Où sont Eurus et Fullmetal ?

_ C'est Helena qui m'a demandé de sortir les victimes des mines et de venir chercher du secours. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici… Ni vous, inspecteur Landers…

Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour fixer le policier qui n'en menait pas bien large. L'homme se tordit les mains avant de lisser le devant de son manteau et se racler bruyamment la gorge.

_ Après votre départ, exposa-t-il brièvement. Et les demandes de Mme Ackermann, j'ai senti… je ne voulais pas le croire, mais j'ai préféré prévenir mes collègues de North City. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à avoir si rapidement une équipe.

Alphonse acquiesça, jeta un bref coup d'œil aux militaires autour d'eux et se tourna vers Mustang, qui se détournait curieusement de leur conversation. L'armure plissa mentalement les yeux, soupçonneux. Quelque chose clochait, dans ce beau tableau.

_ Ce sont des uniformes d'East-City, reconnut-il, et il fut presque certain d'apercevoir une brève rougeur sur les joues du colonel, dont la mine se renfrogna instantanément.

_ Eurus était censée me faire un rapport régulier, grommela-t-il et si Alphonse l'avait déjà vu agir de manière terriblement enfantine lorsqu'il se chamaillait avec son frère aîné, jamais encore il n'avait autant eu l'air d'un gamin prit en faute.

Soudain, le cadet Elric comprit. Inquiet par le silence de sa fille, qui n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis des jours —et il n'était même pas au courant de la moitié des maux qu'elle avait endurés— le Colonel Roy Mustang avait jeté toute prudence au vent et avait fait ce que tout parent ferait dans une situation pareille ; se précipiter à la rescousse de son rejeton. Helena les avait prévenus en riant qu'il était un tantinet surprotecteur, malgré ses airs indifférents et bravaches mais Alphonse n'aurait pas cru qu'il soit prêt à lâcher toutes ses responsabilités de la sorte. Après tout, Eurus était une Alchimiste d'Etat douée et débrouillarde, qui avait déjà dû lui prouver à diverses reprises qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir seule.

Dans le cas présent, toutefois, Alphonse n'allait certainement pas critiquer les instincts paternels et protecteurs du Colonel.

_ Ils sont à l'intérieur, expliqua le jeune homme en désignant la montagne du pouce. Nous avons trouvé un tunnel de maintenance qui nous a conduit jusqu'au laboratoire de Bérénice Ackermann. A priori, elle est à l'origine de tout ça et sa mère la soutient.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'inspecteur Landers blêmir fortement, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait pleuré Bérénice Ackermann comme beaucoup d'autres, lorsqu'elle avait disparu à son tour, et découvrir qu'elle était le monstre derrière ces disparitions ? Derrière ces _meurtres ?_ Rien n'aurait pu le dévaster davantage ; elle avait toujours été une jeune femme si douce et sympathique, combattant vaillamment son étrange maladie qui l'affaiblissait toujours un peu plus.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait eu ses soupçons, lui aussi. Les jeunes femmes qui avaient été enlevées, jusqu'à présent, étaient jeunes et vigoureuses, et lorsque Bérénice avait elle aussi mystérieusement disparu… Sa mère était restée si froide et stoïque, intouchable et distante. Il avait d'abord cru à une simple réaction défensive face à l'horreur de la situation mais avec du recul… Grand dieu, sa colère lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de l'arrivée des Alchimistes d'Etat, son besoin pressant de les faire partir par tous les moyens, alors que Landers ne demandait que de l'aide supplémentaire pour résoudre cette affaire qui le rongeait depuis des mois. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Commencer à soupçonner plus rapidement. Mais les Ackermann avaient toujours été une famille exemplaire, les membres imminents de leur communauté, alors comment aurait-il pu…

_ Nous allons envoyer des hommes à l'intérieur, décida prestement Mustang, tirant l'inspecteur de ses pensées tourmentées. Alphonse, pourrais-tu nous indiquer le—

Un grondement assourdissant coupa le militaire au milieu de sa phrase et tous se tournèrent vers la montagne qui les écrasait de sa masse. Alphonse tressaillit violemment, Landers imitant involontairement son mouvement, alors que le son réveillait en lui des souvenirs terrifiants.

La dernière fois, la mine avait…

Plus loin au-dessus d'eux, jaillissant de la gueule encore obstruée par les gravats, un souffle rauque et chaud, empli de poussières et de fumées. Alphonse aurait pu jurer sentir la terre trembler sous ses pieds et pendant une brève seconde, la panique le cloua sur place.

Puis, mut par la terreur et l'horrible pressentiment qui lui hurlait à l'oreille que s'il ne bougeait pas _maintenant_, il ne reverrait plus jamais le visage de son frère, les sourires moqueurs d'Helena et n'entendrait plus leurs chamailleries, Alphonse se rua vers l'avant.

Dans son dos, les militaires d'East-City et les officiers de police de Yadrov poussèrent des cris d'avertissement et quelques-uns se lancèrent à sa suite. Il était persuadé que Mustang était sur ses talons —cherchant à l'arrêter ou bien à le dépasser, il n'avait aucune certitude— mais Alphonse fut le premier à atteindre l'ouverture de l'exploitation minière.

Sous la force des tremblements qui ravageaient ses galeries et ses tunnels, les énormes blocs qui bouchaient encore l'entrée dégringolaient eux aussi du monticule qu'ils avaient formé, lors de la précédente explosion. Depuis le premier passage d'Helena, les ouvriers s'étaient contentés de déblayer suffisamment la place pour y faire circuler leurs engins terrassiers mais personne ne s'était encore risqué à retirer les roches qui s'amoncelaient de part et d'autres des mines. Il n'y avait aucun passage, aucune ouvertures si ce n'étaient les fissures d'où s'échappaient les rumeurs de l'effondrement et les faibles cris paniqués des occupants, qui résonnaient en vain dans leur prison de pierre.

Alphonse traça un cercle dans le sol avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait et quelle transmutation pourrait lui être utile. Il avait la force et la connaissance pour solidifier la structure, écarter les gravats et permettre un passage. Il pouvait le faire, il en était persuadé. La main de Mustang sur son bras l'empêcha de poursuivre ses tracés.

_ Arrête, lui ordonna-t-il. Tu ne sais pas comment sont les tunnels à l'intérieur et le souffle de la transmutation pourrait tout faire s'effondrer.

_ Mais je—

Le destin avait un étrange et curieux comique de répétition. Alors qu'ils se tenaient tous les deux devant l'entrée de l'exploitation, les débuts d'une transmutation agitant les doigts d'Alphonse, ils virent soudainement voler un rocher au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Alphonse suivit son envolée, estomaqué, avant qu'une réalisation pleine d'espoir ne naisse en son sein. Il se redressa alors qu'un autre bloc de pierre prenait le même chemin que son acolyte, s'écrasant à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Les militaires s'exclamèrent bruyamment, s'éparpillant aux alentours lorsqu'une nouvelle pluie de débris s'abattit sur eux.

Il y eut finalement un grondement, plus assourdissant que les autres et cette fois-ci, ce fut tout un pan de mur qui s'effondra dans un immense fracas, soulevant des gerbes de terre et de poussières en tout genre. Mustang toussa fortement, le visage et le nez cachés par sa manche alors qu'Alphonse profitait de la force de son corps et l'absence de poumons pour aller de l'avant.

Une vague d'angoisse agita son âme, alors qu'au milieu du tonnerre caverneux et des retombées des débris légers, se dessinait une silhouette lourde et tordue, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Si ces salopards avaient survécu alors que son frère était encore piégé là-dedans…

_ Putain. Dès qu'on est rentré à la maison, je me fais des cercles sous les godasses.

Un faible rire retentit au milieu des toux sèches et finalement, les Alchimistes d'Etat émergèrent de la brume et de la noirceur. Il faisait nuit, encore et les seules lumières étaient les spots durs et froids qui éclairaient les abords de l'entrée de la mine. Helena avait été jetée sans ménagement sur les épaules d'Edward qui soufflait comme un bœuf, se frayant un chemin ardu entre les pierres. Il tenait une botte abimée dans sa main, semelle en avant et Al y vit briller les dernières traces d'une transmutation.

Le grotesque de la scène lui coupa les jambes et il regarda son frère venir à lui, les bras ballants, leur amie sur l'échine qui semblait être à deux doigts de s'évanouir définitivement.

Le blond eut même l'audace d'offrir un sourire narquois à son cadet, le visage crasseux et des coupures plein la peau.

_ Eh, petit-frère. Je vois que tu as ramené toute la cavalerie, bien joué.

Alphonse acquiesça, sans un mot. Puis Helena s'étouffa dans son propre sang, et Edward s'affaissa sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffons.

₪. ₪. ₪

_ Et c'est à ce moment-là que le Major Lewin s'est servi de ses cercles sous ses chaussures pour que vous puissiez sortir.

_ Non, non, du tout. Elle était pas en état pour ça, c'est moi qui lui ai piqué ses bottes pour nous tailler un chemin dans la roche. Et là, on a dû déboucher sur la galerie qu'elle avait repérée lors de sa première visite. Le tunnel latéral, qui était bouché, tu te souviens ?

_ Attends, attends… Alphonse feuilleta ses notes, remontant loin en arrière et ratura brièvement les derniers mots qu'il avait tracés. Des yeux, il parcourut le brouillon —torchon, c'était un véritable torchon tant il était revenu plusieurs fois sur les mêmes paragraphes pour ajouter les précisions que son frère oubliait au fur et à mesure de sa narration— du rapport qu'ils devraient fournir à Mustang dans les prochains jours. Et ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que donneraient la relecture et les modifications qu'apporterait Helena, une fois réveillée et suffisamment en forme pour le lire.

Edward, installé contre les oreillers de son lit d'hôpital, s'étira de tout son long. Ses blessures étaient minimes et guérissaient bien, les médecins avaient tenu à le garder quelques jours, histoire qu'il se repose véritablement et pour surveiller l'apparition d'éventuels traumatismes internes. Contrairement à sa collègue, Ed avait une santé de cheval et il lui tardait de sortir d'ici. Il n'avait pas fait de vagues jusqu'à présent, car silencieusement inquiet pour Eurus, à quelques portes plus loin dans le couloir, mais le temps commençait à se faire long.

Assis à son chevet, Alphonse poussa une petite exclamation contrariée en relisant ses notes.

_ Le passage concernant le cercle de transmutation qu'elles ont utilisé est très confus.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'étudier plus que ça, je t'avouerai et à moins de me remettre le nez dessus, je ne pourrai pas en ajouter plus. Les équipes du Colonel ont pu dégager un passage ?

Après leur évasion pour le moins explosive, Edward et Helena avaient été rapatriés en urgence jusqu'à l'avant-poste de North-City pour y recevoir les soins appropriés. Mustang, à la suite de toute cette joyeuse débandade, avait dépêché sur place des bataillons d'experts et deux Alchimistes réquisitionnés pour l'occasion, afin de renforcer la structure des mines et pouvoir ainsi accéder aux salles utilisés par les Ackermann et leur secte. En trois jours, les progrès avaient bien entendu été minimes et Ed ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils puissent atteindre la caverne inférieure où Bérénice pratiquait ses sacrifices et ses rituels.

La montagne avait englouti leurs corps —impossible qu'elles aient pu survivre, l'une ou l'autre— et ne les recracherait pas de sitôt. Le jeune homme espérait qu'ils pourraient peut-être atteindre le laboratoire qu'ils avaient rapidement traversé, Helena et lui, afin de récupérer les recherches de la famille Ackermann. Rien ne se trouvait à leur domicile et si les mines les avaient également dévorées, on ne pourrait plus que compter sur la mémoire de Fullmetal et de Eurus pour assembler les pièces de ce puzzle alchimique. Les témoignages des adeptes aideraient sans aucun doute, encore fallait-il leur remettre la main dessus. Certains, Ed en était persuadé, avaient réussir à s'enfuir et Landers mettait tout en œuvre pour rattraper ces fuyards et les traduire en justice. Le maire de Yadrov, effondré par toute l'affaire, avait rendu ses fonctions et laissé le village et ses citoyens dans un chaos exemplaire que les forces de l'ordre tentaient de maitriser du mieux possible.

Le jeune homme soupira fortement. C'était devenu une sorte de blague, entre lui et les membres du bureau d'East-City, qu'à chacune de ses interventions, les coûts des réparations et des dédommagements crevaient les plafonds. Le Colonel se moquait toujours en grinçant des dents que le montant des dégâts était inversement proportionnel à sa taille. Edward s'en agaçait, bien sûr et fulminait autant qu'il le pouvait sans manquer de respect à qui que ce soit —dans la limite du raisonnable, tout du moins— mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait que confirmer les allégations de toute l'équipe de Mustang.

Pour une fois, cependant, il pouvait mettre en avant les propres compétences de sa collègue et binôme de mission, qui n'avait pas non plus était en reste dans tout ce processus de destruction massive. Quand on y regardait de plus près, Edward s'était servi de _ses_ cercles…

_ Tu crois que cette transmutation aurait pu nous être utile ? Pour nos corps ?

Ed reporta son attention sur son cadet, qui s'appliquait à ranger les feuilles de leur rapport dans le bon ordre. Il y avait songé, durant les longues nuits passées à contempler le plafond en attendant que les infirmières passent pour vérifier ses constantes.

Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil aux recherches des Ackermann. Après son éviction du corps des Alchimistes d'Etat, Philippe et son travail étaient visiblement retournés à Yadrov. Edward le soupçonnait d'avoir commencé à plancher sur le sujet lorsqu'il avait découvert que sa sœur était malade. Un noble but s'il en était mais la manière pour parvenir à ses fins l'était beaucoup moins. Alphonse était retourné faire un tour aux archives du QG Nord, base de rattachement du comté où se situait Yadrov mais n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose de plus, malheureusement.

Il y avait fort à parier que l'homme, prit dans une expérimentation instable, était mort sur le coup et que la mère et la sœur avaient poursuivi son œuvre dans l'espoir de sauver la plus jeune. En condamnant la vie de tant d'autres dans la foulée et sans le moindre état d'âme. Ed avait encore du mal à comprendre comment les Ackermann avaient réussi à rallier à leur cause autant de personnes. Fermaient-ils tous les yeux, en espérant que les expériences de Bérénice parviendraient peut-être à révolutionner la médecine moderne et ainsi, en sauver des milliers ? Après tout, on ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs…

Edward haussa les épaules.

_ Le procédé était trop instable. Il a suffi qu'Helena distraie Bérénice pour que la transmutation lui échappe et cherche à tout avaler autour d'elle pour compenser. Et le coût est trop important, même en modifiant le cercle. On n'a rien sans rien. Il cherchait à troquer une force vitale contre une autre. Des… organes viables, des corps, contre des parties malades. C'était trop abstrait et tordu pour fonctionner correctement.

Alphonse acquiesça, solennel et rassuré, quelque part. Si le cercle, malgré son lourd tribut, avait fonctionné… Il savait que son frère et lui n'auraient rien tenté, bien sûr mais Edward se serait très certainement tué à la tâche pour pouvoir récupérer toutes les informations possibles et modifier le cercle pour le faire fonctionner. Cela touchait trop à la transmutation humaine pour qu'il s'en sente à l'aise et il espérait de tout cœur que personne ne parviendrait à remettre la main dessus.

Que les mines de Yadrov conserveraient ce terrible secret en leur sein.

_ Des nouvelles de Eurus ? Demanda son aîné en le coupant dans ses pensées. Alphonse secoua à nouveau la tête.

_ Le sous-lieutenant Havoc m'a dit qu'elle était réveillée et que les médecins autorisaient les visites « non-officielles ». D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé l'infirmière Joëlle [1] en venant te voir et j'ai récupéré tes papiers de sortie.

_ Ô miracle. Donne-moi ça, que je les signe et qu'on puisse se barrer d'ici avant que le Colonel ne vienne nous faire la morale !

₪. ₪. ₪

Helena battit des paupières, inspirant prudemment sous les ordres doux du médecin, alors que le contact froid du stéthoscope quittait finalement sa peau. Comme d'habitude, il entendait le murmure maltraité de son cœur faiblard mais semblait plutôt satisfait de constater que les poumons répondaient bien au traitement et que ses bronches se dégageaient des poussières de sa récente escapade. La blessure sur son flanc, une grande brûlure zébrée, ne montrait aucun signe d'infection et si l'on ne comptait pas son bras manquant ; Helena était en relative bonne santé. Même la cicatrice sur sa joue était plus discrète qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et ne faisait que lui donner un ou deux ans de plus. Elle en aurait encore pour des jours de convalescence, et des semaines de repos une fois rentrée à East-City mais elle ne se plaignait pas vraiment de ce congé forcé.

La seule chose qui l'attristait était de devoir supporter les instincts protecteurs de Roy, qu'elle entendait roder derrière la porte, attendant de pouvoir entrer une fois que le médecin en aurait terminé avec son examen journalier. Pour un peu, elle en aurait presque supplié l'homme de rester encore quelques minutes, histoire de lui épargner les remontrances que son père ne se gênerait plus pour lui adresser, maintenant qu'elle était hors de la zone de danger.

Appelé par d'autres patients en demande et ses responsabilités, malheureusement —même si Helena le soupçonnait d'avoir perçu les ondes _noires_ qui cherchaient à se glisser sous sa porte— le médecin prit congé et Mustang eut la bonne grâce d'attendre une minute ou deux qu'elle se recompose et se réinstalle, pour entrer dans la chambre.

Helena, appuyée contre ses oreillers et le teint encore pâle malgré l'amélioration globale de son état, lui adressa un sourire narquois et un rien provocateur. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse se morfondre ou bien qu'ils s'apitoient tous les deux sur la situation.

_ Toi qui cherchais une excuse pour rater le diner avec les Hughes, lança-t-elle en retenant un rire amusé. La voilà toute trouvée.

Mustang resta sur le pas de la porte un instant, droit et digne, vêtu encore de cette attitude de colonel face à un subordonné, qu'il perdit en même temps que son souffle fatigué. Ses épaules se courbèrent et sa main vint gratter le bout de son menton où l'Ishbal voyait poindre les poils timides d'une barbe de quelques jours.

_ J'avais dit quoi, Lena ? Lui demanda-t-il en venant tirer une chaise au bord du lit pour s'installer à ses côtés. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à jongler entre ses obligations en tant que colonel, la suite de l'enquête et l'hôpital. Sans parler des appels téléphoniques frénétiques de la part de Hawkeye, qui exigeait qu'il revienne à son poste au plus vite, le militaire faisant trainer les choses en invoquant le statut problématique de sa fille, qui ne pourrait bientôt plus lui offrir de couverture suffisante pour échapper à ses responsabilités et la paperasse qui l'attendait.

Helena eut un léger rire, ses yeux outremer se posant sur la silhouette fatiguée de son père, pleins d'affection et de soulagement. Elle aurait dû se douter que l'homme ne tiendrait pas en place et viendrait à leur rencontre, plutôt que l'inverse. Il avait beau vouloir le cacher, Roy Mustang avait un cœur tendre et inquiet pour sa famille et ses camarades. Helena n'avait pas le moins du monde était surprise de la voir veillé à son chevet lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée.

_ De ne plus jamais te refaire un coup pareil ? devina-t-elle aisément, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose mettait en jeu sa santé et qu'elle en était la principale responsable.

Roy secoua la tête, agacé par son flegme mais lui prit la main pour lui serrer les doigts. Avec le temps, la tendresse entre eux et ce besoin de protection n'avaient pas diminué mais leurs manifestations s'étaient faites plus rares. Et au sein du QG, s'étaient même volatilisées. Ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de se montrer professionnels et composés, bien sûr, chacun endossant son rôle à la perfection lorsqu'ils franchissaient les portes de la base militaire. Mais ici, au fin fond du nord du pays, Roy envoyait paitre la distance et le professionnalisme. C'était sa fille qui avait failli mourir, _encore_, et il emmerdait quiconque lui ferait la moindre remarque à ce sujet.

_ A la base, lui dit-il en soupirant. Je t'avais envoyé en mission avec Fullmetal pour que tu contiennes ses ardeurs, pas que tu les amplifies.

_ Il serait peut-être temps d'apprendre que jeter de l'huile sur le feu n'est jamais une bonne idée. Comment vont-ils ?

Elle avait obtenu quelques nouvelles d'Havoc et de Breda, qui étaient passés la voir et lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement lorsqu'elle avait émergé de son simili-coma, à la fin du deuxième jour. Les Elric allaient bien, selon leurs dires, mais elle aurait voulu le constater de ses propres yeux. Ils auraient peut-être l'autorisation de passer la voir eux-aussi. S'ils en avaient l'envie, bien entendu.

Roy agita la main comme pour chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante. Encore une fois, elle voyait clair dans son jeu, Mustang ne s'était pas inquiété que pour elle et sa réaction témoignait que les deux autres allaient bien, fort heureusement.

_ L'aîné à quelques bleus et des blessures superficielles mais au-delà de ça, ils sont indemnes et en bien meilleure forme que toi.

_ Pas comme si c'était très difficile de me battre sur ce point-là. Est-ce que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts avant eux, ou bien tu as encore suffisamment pitié de moi pour aller les voir en premier ?

_ Les Elric vont y avoir droit sous-peu et sache que je m'apprête à te faire vivre un enfer, une fois que nous serons de retour à East-City.

_ Il me tarde d'y être, soupira la jeune femme avec désinvolture. Sérieusement, Roy. Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux, ils ont été remarquables tout au long de cette enquête et personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours.

_ Je sais, j'ai lu quelques pages de leurs notes. En dépit des récents évènements, et du fait que tu ne m'as pas averti sur ton état de santé problématique comme tu aurais dû le faire, vous avez fait du bon boulot.

_ Est-ce que ce n'est pas le moment où tu es censé nous dire que tu es fier de nous ? Le taquina la métisse après quelques secondes d'un silence tranquille. Roy grogna, récupéra sa main pour croiser les bras, boudeur.

_ Jamais de la vie.

Helena ricana de plus belle et lui tapota le bras, compatissante au possible car elle savait à quel point il était difficile pour lui en ce moment de tracer la ligne entre la famille et le travail. Et comme il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était fier comme un paon de toute son équipe.

_ Va te doucher et te raser, l'enjoignit-elle en lui désignant la porte. Je vais bien et tu as un speech à assurer pour quand je pourrai me tenir debout et le supporter. En plus de ça, je suis persuadée que Riza attend des nouvelles et que tu retournes à ton bureau, que tu n'aurais pas dû quitter, soit-dit en passant.

Pour toute réponse, l'alchimiste ronchonna, se passa à nouveau la main sur le visage mais se leva néanmoins, consentant à prendre congé et suivre les conseils de sa fille. Il pressa un rapide baiser sur son front, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un le surprenne et quitta rapidement la chambre.

Helena n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'une petite série de coups ne retentissent contre sa porte.

_ Entrez, dit-elle en souriant. Restez pas dans le couloir, Roy pourrait vous coincer et vous tomber dessus.

Les frères Elric ne se firent pas prier et pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Alphonse obligé de se mettre de biais pour passer la porte sans en arracher le montant. Edward, habillé et sa décharge toujours en main, s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait quitté Mustang sénior alors que son armure de frère se posait à côté de lui.

_ J'en conclus que le Colonel ne t'a pas encore charcutée et qu'on est les premiers sur sa liste.

_ Je profite outrageusement de mon état de pauvre et faible malade sans défense, on ne va pas se le cacher.

Ils ricanèrent, Alphonse secouant la tête, faussement navré.

_ Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il une fois l'hilarité retombée. D'un coup d'œil, il évalua d'un air critique l'état de leur amie et la jeune femme le rassura d'un geste de la main.

_ Fatiguée mais je respire et compte tenu de tout ce qui s'est passé ; pas si mal que ça. Pas de complications de votre côté ?

_ Mis à part Grand-frère qui ne tenait plus en place ? Non, rien de problématique.

_ Hey !

Pour faire bonne mesure, l'aîné frappa allégrement du plat de la main contre le plastron de son frère qui ne broncha pas outre mesure et ne fit même pas mine de reconnaitre son geste de protestation. Edward lui tira la langue avec toute la puérilité dont il était capable et Helena les regarda se chamailler gentiment, retenant ses rires derrière ses lèvres tirées en un sourire amusé.

Finalement, les frères s'installèrent plus posément et Alphonse tira une liasse de papiers des profondeurs de sa carapace de fer.

_ On a rédigé le rapport de mission, on voulait que tu le lises avant qu'on ne le remette au Colonel. Ed a relaté tout ce dont il se souvenait quand vous étiez dans les mines, je ne sais pas si tu souhaites ajouter quelque chose… ?

De sa seule main valide, Helena attrapa les feuilles et les étala sur ses jambes et ses couvertures, lisant rapidement dans les grandes lignes. Elle leur faisait confiance, ils avaient su lui prouver au fil des jours qu'ils étaient plus que capables et une force sur laquelle elle pouvait compter.

_ Honnêtement, je ne me rappelle plus de grand-chose non plus, confia-t-elle avec une moue ennuyée. D'ailleurs, Edward, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour m'avoir sortie de là.

_ Comme si j'allais te laisser crever dans cet enfer, renchérit immédiatement l'intéressé avec une pointe de condescendance facile. Tu m'en dois une, Eurus, maintenant, échange équivalent.

Elle acquiesça, préférant taire la remarque qui lui montait aux lèvres alors qu'elle voyait se peindre une légère rougeur sur les joues de son collègue. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas abandonnée là-bas, loyal et bon qu'il était, mais cela ne voulait pas signifier qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas son geste et les risques qu'il avait pris pour elle. Helena n'était pas persuadée qu'un autre que lui ne l'aurait pas laissée en arrière au moment de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de marcher seule.

_ Est-ce qu'on a eu des informations supplémentaires ? Les jeunes femmes que nous avons ramenées ? Demanda-t-elle en tapotant le rapport, changeant de sujet pour éviter de le gêner davantage. Malgré sa grande gueule, Edward Elric avait le triomphe modeste lorsque les choses comptaient réellement et elle n'allait pas le laisser mariner dans son malaise plus longtemps. Elle était trop reconnaissante pour cela.

_ Elles sont encore en soins intensifs. L'une a succombé pendant notre rapatriement à North City. J'ai essayé de demander aux médecins plus de nouvelles à leur sujet, mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'en donner. Secret médical, ou un truc du genre.

Helena se mordit légèrement la lèvre, mal à l'aise et peinée. Elle aurait souhaité en faire plus pour toutes ces familles endeuillées et les malheureuses qui avaient connu l'enfer. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que ces dernières parviendraient à s'en remettre et reprendre une vie un peu plus normale. Helena n'y croyait qu'à moitié : lorsqu'elle constatait sur elle-même les ravages qu'avait provoqués la guerre d'Ishbal, elle doutait que ces jeunes femmes retrouvent la moindre sérénité, même au bout de plusieurs années.

_ Et pour les Ackermann ?

Edward secoua la tête, un rien agacé. Il ne pouvait demander à ce que les choses filent plus rapidement et trouvent leur résolution sans mal, mais après ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu, il lui tardait de mettre ces évènements derrière lui.

_ Rien, pour le moment. Les équipes sur place sont toujours en train de déblayer le terrain. J'imagine qu'on en saura plus dans quelques jours. Mais je ne pense pas que la mère ou la fille aient pu survivre.

_ Ça m'étonnerait également. J'ai vu le rebond atteindre Bérénice et… Eh bien, je sais que mes projections peuvent être violentes. J'ai sans doute brisé la colonne de Mme Ackermann en la lançant contre le mur, avant que la caverne ne nous tombe dessus.

Edward grimaça mais n'épilogua pas plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, pas plus qu'il ne souhaitait qu'Helena ressasse inutilement. Elle avait agi pour les sauver tous les deux, il préférait se concentrer là-dessus.

_ Quand est-ce que tu sors d'ici ? demanda Alphonse en détournant à nouveau la conversation qui prenait quelques lourdeurs désagréables. Ed a reçu ses autorisations aujourd'hui mais je pense que même si on part maintenant, le Colonel finira par nous retrouver.

_ C'est même certain, il peut se transformer en vrai limier, quand il le veut. Et je dois rester encore une bonne semaine en observation, avant d'être transférée à East-City et finalement rentrer chez moi. Autant de jours de répit avant que notre cher supérieur ne me tombe dessus pour me faire la leçon.

_ Quand tu te sentiras mieux, tu devrais venir avec nous à Resembool, lui proposa la grosse armure. Winry serait ravie de te faire un nouveau bras.

_ Et ce sera bien mieux que ton vieux machin déglingué.

_ Ce vieux machin nous a sauvé la vie, ait un peu de respect pour les anciens, gamin !

Le reste de l'heure se déroula sur la même ligne, entre les rires et les piques, Helena se pensant tombée dans une dimension parallèle. Elle n'avait pas espéré un jour pouvoir atteindre un tel niveau d'entente et de camaraderie avec le Fullmetal, lorsque l'on voyait à quel point ils avaient pu s'écharper lors de leur première rencontre. Finalement, alors que les Elric s'apprêtaient à prendre congé et des dispositions pour leur couchage du soir, Helena les rattrapa avant qu'ils ne franchissent la porte.

_ Ah, je viens d'y penser.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, Edward haussant un sourcil interrogatif alors qu'Alphonse amorçait un mouvement vers elle en la voyant se relever difficilement. Dans un coin de la pièce, Havoc avait déposé les affaires qu'ils avaient récupérées dans leur voiture et elle les désigna d'une main.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça pourra vous être d'une quelconque utilité, dit-elle en invitant Al à fouiller dans son sac. La pochette bleue, le renseigna-t-elle. Roy m'avait confié cette affaire avant que je ne parte avec vous à Yadrov. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne pense pas que je pourrai remplir ma mission avant un moment, et ça pourrait vous intéresser, d'une certaine manière.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna le plus jeune en rapportant les documents souhaités à la jeune femme, son frère jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il ouvrait la pochette sur les genoux d'Helena.

Elle fouilla un moment entre les papiers qui s'y entassaient, allant de la coupure de presse fanée aux brouillons de rapports, voire même des extraits de dossier militaire qui n'auraient sans doute pas dû trainer là. Il y avait diverses enveloppes scellées et Ed était presque certain d'avoir aperçu une liste de courses et des horaires de train griffonnés sur un vieux billet, avant qu'elle ne parvienne à extraire les feuilles qu'elle souhaitait.

_ Ah, voilà. Tenez, elle leur tendit une enveloppe brune. On a encore peu d'indices et de renseignements sur ce qui se passe là-bas, mais ça a été suffisant pour attirer notre attention, visiblement.

Les deux frères s'appliquèrent à libérer l'enveloppe de son contenu et lire rapidement le rapport d'enquête préliminaire alors qu'Helena poursuivait.

_ J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs, en revenant d'une de mes dernières affectations. Je devais régler un conflit à la frontière, bref. Nous avons des voyageurs et des marchands qui débarquent en ville et qui rapportent des faits étranges. Des histoires farfelues.

_ Farfelues comment ?

_ Comme des prodiges. Des oasis qui fleurissent en plein milieu du désert, de l'eau qui se change en vin ou bien de l'or qui pousse à même le sol. Des morts qui sortent de leurs tombes. Le genre de miracle que vous cherchez, si j'ai bien deviné.

A son annonce, les deux jeunes gens se raidirent un instant. Ils n'en n'avaient encore rien dit et Helena ne les avait pas pressés une seule fois de questions ou même de menaces. Edward en avait été reconnaissant autant que soulagé et il n'était plus revenu sur le sujet, car il savait que l'autre avait plus ou moins _compris_. Mais comme ils étaient là, désormais liés par le sort et le destin, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

Helena lui sourit lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Ed comprit à son regard doux et tranquille, incroyablement maternel, qu'elle ne leur demandait rien et se contenterait de prendre ce qu'ils voulaient bien lui offrir. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre un moment. Elle leur avait livré ses secrets, son histoire et n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa propre vie entre leurs mains, il semblait injuste qu'ils ne soient pas en mesure de faire la même chose.

Après tout, les Mustang étaient dignes de confiance.

Edward inspira profondément, jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère qui n'eut pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre et acquiescer à son tour.

_ Notre père est parti quand on était tout jeunes, lâcha-t-il à brule-pourpoint, comme si ses paroles étaient de l'acide contre sa langue. Il nous a laissés seuls avec notre mère, c'était la seule famille qu'on avait.

Helena, qui s'était contenté de garder le silence alors qu'ils parcouraient tous les deux rapidement les informations qu'elle leur transmettait, sentit une grimace fondre sur ses traits et elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'arrêter. Elle sentait la douleur dans sa voix, dans la posture d'Alphonse et le cliquètement nerveux de ses grosses mains de fer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de les entendre, pas besoin de cette histoire s'ils ne voulaient pas la lui livrer.

Edward coupa court à ses protestations en levant la main.

_ Tu as confié ton secret, je pense que c'est juste qu'on en fasse de même. Donnant-donnant, pas vrai ?

Elle lui sourit tristement, consciente du courage et de la force dont ils faisaient tous les deux preuve pour lui livrer ainsi leurs plus sombres cauchemars et souvenirs.

_ Trisha, poursuivit Ed en secouant la tête, chassant d'un mouvement des souvenirs terribles qui tentaient de supplanter ceux, plus heureux, qu'il conservait de sa mère. Etait gravement malade, mais elle n'en n'a rien dit à personne. Elle souriait, prenait soin de tout le monde, ne laissait jamais rien paraitre. Un peu comme toi, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin, trop crispé pour être sincère et Helena perçut très nettement le reproche voilé qu'il lui adressait.

_ Lorsqu'elle est morte, poursuivit Edward en se frottant la nuque. Je me suis trouvé une obsession. Je pensais que je pouvais la ramener, au moyen de l'alchimie. J'étais doué, déjà à l'époque, et je me croyais plus malin que tout le monde. Alors j'ai travaillé. Nuits et jours, sur la théorie, et sur la pratique. J'ai entrainé Al avec moi dans cette histoire de fous.

_ J'aurai pu t'arrêter, le corrigea doucement son frère en posant sa main sur son épaule, pressant légèrement le tissu pour le réconforter. Je savais bien que ce que nous faisions était dangereux, et interdit. Je pense que j'aurai pu t'arrêter et te raisonner. Mais moi aussi, j'avais envie de revoir maman. La faute nous revient à tous les deux, pas seulement à toi.

Edward, vaincu et honteux, des remords plein les épaules et le cœur, baissa la tête, suffisamment pour laisser à ses mèches blondes le soin de cacher son visage et ses yeux brillants. Alphonse continua, fixant Helena qui les écoutait avec respect et une compréhension délicate. Oh, Ishbala, comme elle pouvait comprendre, en effet, elle qui n'avait pas eu la moindre épaule pour pleurer lorsqu'on lui avait enlevé toute sa famille si ce n'était celle d'un étranger et d'un bourreau.

_ La transmutation humaine a un lourd prix à payer, et le résultat… Il n'y a pas de bon résultat à tirer de cela. Edward a perdu sa jambe, et moi-mon corps entier. Il a sacrifié son bras pour pouvoir ramener mon âme et l'attacher à cette armure. Depuis… On cherche un moyen de redevenir comme avant.

Helena hocha la tête, sentant la tension s'épaissir dans l'air alors que les deux frères attendaient patiemment sa réaction, tendant déjà le dos pour un coup de bâton qu'elle serait bien la dernière à leur donner. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment payé leurs espoirs et leurs chagrins et le fardeau était trop grand pour leurs épaules encore jeunes.

_ Je vous remercie, de me l'avoir confié. Pour être parfaitement honnête… Edward releva la tête, cherchant une quelconque trace de morale ou de dégoût dans sa voix. Si j'avais eu les connaissances nécessaires, à l'époque. La compréhension nécessaire. Je pense que j'aurais fait comme vous.

Elle leur sourit, rassurante au possible parce que bon dieu, elle _comprenait_, —même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifiée de la puissance dégagée par la transmutation et des atrocités qu'elle avait engendrées. Un corps tout entier ? Par Ishbala…— et désigna la pochette et le dossier d'un mouvement de menton.

_ C'est une Alchimie d'un niveau trop haut pour moi, mais vous pensez que ça pourrait vous aider, même un peu, dans votre quête ?

Elle l'avait dit sur un ton léger, presque comme une plaisanterie, cherchant clairement à dédramatiser la situation. Mais il n'y avait nul mépris, dans sa voix. Pas de jugement ou de colère.

_ Je ne sais pas, souffla le Fullmetal en reportant son attention sur les feuilles, heureux malgré tout de ne plus évoquer sa mère et leur odieuse trahison. Peut-être. Si les témoignages sont fiables, alors il pourrait bien s'agir d'une Pierre Philosophale, après tout.

_ Le caillou miraculeux ? J'ignorai même qu'il était possible d'en créer.

Alphonse pouffa devant la désinvolture de la jeune femme alors qu'Edward lui lançait un regard à moitié scandalisé de l'entendre ainsi désacraliser un des artefacts les plus puissants du monde alchimique.

_ Un caillou non mais… Personne n'en n'a jamais vu, mais de nombreux récits relatent l'existence d'un tel « caillou ». Alors, autant vérifier.

_ Bon. Demandez à Roy la référence du dossier complet, il vous donnera tout ce dont vous avez besoin et au pire, vous lui direz que vous venez de ma part.

_ En ce moment, je ne sais pas trop qui de toi ou moi est le moins dans ses petits papiers, ironisa Edward en se redressant. Il empocha le dossier. Merci, en tout cas. De faire ça pour nous.

_ Eh. C'est ce que font les amis, il me semble, non ?

Elle leur sourit franchement, ses dents blanches éclatant contre le mât de sa peau et Edward le lui rendit bien volontiers. Alphonse laissa flutter un rire.

_ Si tu veux, tu pourrais venir avec nous, lorsque tu seras remise et que tu te sentiras mieux, proposa-t-il, visiblement enjoué par l'idée. Helena ne pouvait pas nier que cette perspective d'une nouvelle et délirante aventure était alléchante. Certes, leur première mission n'avait pas été de tout repos mais à bien y penser, Helena n'était pas contre le fait de travailler à nouveau avec eux.

Malheureusement, elle savait aussi que son corps le lui ferait chèrement payer et elle n'était pas certaine que Roy survive à une nouvelle vague d'énergie comme ils avaient su en déployer jusqu'à présent.

_ Ça aurait été avec joie mais je pense qu'il fera bien trop chaud et trop sec pour moi. Lior est bien plus proche du désert que ne l'était Ishbal et le sable, au bout d'un temps, on s'en lasse un peu.

_ Très bien, alors, pas pour cette fois-ci mais je pense vraiment qu'un voyage chez mamie Pinako te ferait du bien. Il parait que l'air de la campagne est bon pour la santé.

_ Et il me faut un nouveau bras. Maintenant, sauvez-vous, je ne voudrai pas que vous gâchiez votre journée à me faire la causette, vous avez des choses à faire, déclara Eurus sur un ton ferme et autoritaire, comme une mère devant ses petits. Edward ricana, lui tira la langue en guise de rébellion et prit le chemin de la porte.

_ A la prochaine, _akka [2]. _Essaye de ne pas mourir d'ici là.

Surprise, Helena ouvrit la bouche puis éclata de rire. Des larmes lui vinrent malgré elle au coin des yeux, qu'elle chassa bien vite d'un revers de main. Elle sourit.

_ Compte là-dessus, _tam'mudu !_ [3]

* * *

[1] Comment résister…

[2] sœur aînée, grande sœur.

[3] Frère cadet, petit frère.

Et voici, mes amis, la fin officielle de l'aventure. Il me prendra peut-être l'envie d'ajouter des illustrations, voire même rajouter un petit recueil de scènes entre Roy et Helena, plus tard. Je remettrai alors ce dernier chapitre à jour pour vous donner les liens.

Merci d'avoir suivi (ou re-suivi), cette fic et au plaisir de vous revoir !

Bises,

Naé


End file.
